Biche blanche
by Petite louve
Summary: Stiles avait conduit vite cette nuit là, ne faisant pas attention, il heurta un arbre, perdant connaissance. Tout le monde cru qu'une fois conscient, il se hâta sauvant ses amis, son père mais, c'était faux ! Un mensonge ! Stiles a menti pour cacher un secret, un horrifiant secret qui changea sa vie à jamais. MPREG "CREDIBLE", NON CON, TSPT, STEREK, REMAKE S3B à 6. Perso NON OOC.
1. Prologue

**Biche blanche**

 **Avis de l'auteur** _(je sais ce n'est pas français mais j'ai commencé ainsi ^^', je suis mélancolique comme nana que voulez vous)_ :

Bonjour à tous ^^,

voici une fic qui m'est venue en regardant la saison 5 et après avoir lu une fic mpreg sur le sterek. Donc avant que vous ne lisiez mon histoire j'aimerais vous éclairer sur quelques trucs. Tout d'abords cette fanfiction commence au dernier épisode de la partie A de la saison 3 à l'épisode 12 vers 17 minutes (regardez la vostfr, certains détails sont vachement marquants).

C'est aussi la première fic que j'écris sur Teen wolf alors je ferai de mon mieux pour suivre la trame de la série et surtout de suivre les caractères des différents personnages. Donc, vous l'aurez compris, je vais faire un remake de la saison 3 partie B jusqu'à la saison 5 voire saison 6 si possible.

Pour vous aider également dans le repère chronologique de ma fic (et de la série aussi) voici les dates. Je confirme par ailleurs que la série c'est emmêlé les pinceaux dans l'âge de leurs personnages ^^'. J'ai galéré et je me suis même trompée pendant un moment mais c'est réglé. Je vais donc suivre à la lettre la chronologie ci-dessous.

* * *

 **Année de seconde (fin) 15 ans et demis**

Date année scolaire de seconde : Septembre 2010- juin 2011

 **Saison 1** : 17 Janvier → 19 Février 2011

 **Saison 2** : 21 Février → 22 Mars 2011

 **Année de première 16 ans**

Date année scolaire de première : Septembre 2011- juin 2012

 **Saison 3 pa** : 14 Juillet → 16 Septembre 2011

 **Saison 3 pb** **:** 9 Octobre → 20 Novembre 2011 ( _17 octobre Anniversaire de Stiles : 16 ans_ )

 **Saison 4** : 28 Janvier → 5 Mars 2012

 **Année de Terminale 17 ans**

Date année scolaire : septembre 2012- juin 2013

 **Saison 5** : 15 Juillet 2012 → Mars 2013

 **Saison 6a** : Date inconnu

 **Après lycée 18 ans-19 ans**

Date supposé 2013- 2014 - 2015

 **Saison 6b** **:** Date inconnu

Cette fanfiction risque de choquer pour certains thèmes dus à la présence de slash (hxh), non-con (viol) ou mpreg. Je demande donc à ceux qui n'aiment ou ne connaissent pas ces termes de se renseigner avant de lire ma fanfiction. Merci.

Et merci à **Voidonce** et **Mejishi01 ** pour la correction.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **I** ls n'ont pas beaucoup de temps pour sauver leurs parents, arrêter Deucalion et la sorcière psychopathe. Stiles soupire, regarde son portable pour voir si Scott lui a répondu, mais non. Rien. Aucune nouvelle. Il démarre sa Jeep et se rend sur le point de rendez-vous. Il a peur, il est terrifié à l'idée qu'il arrive quelque chose à son père et si tel est le cas, il sait qu'il ne se le pardonnerait pas. Il fronce les sourcils, soupire et se pince les lèvres, agacé par cette tempête qui engloutit le paysage sombre et qui semble s'intensifier au fil des minutes. Il se penche un peu, essayant de distinguer quelque chose.

-Allez, marmonne-t-il à sa Jeep.

Il fronce de nouveau les sourcils, remarquant une ombre étrange qui se mouve dans la brume opaque. Curieux, il tourne la tête pour regarder ce que c'est mais, ne voyant rien, il se concentre de nouveau sur la route. S'apercevant immédiatement de la situation, il pousse un hoquet de surprise à la vue d'un tronc sur lequel il fonce droit dessus. Maladroitement, il essaye d'arrêter la Jeep avant l'impact mais il n'est pas assez rapide : tout son corps est propulsé en avant et sa tête heurte violemment le volant. Dans sa hâte, il a oublié de mettre sa ceinture de sécurité.

Stiles entend vaguement le moteur de sa voiture ronfler sous le choc avant de se laisser happer par les ténèbres.

Il se réveille brusquement, grimace en sentant une désagréable douleur à la tête. Il effleure son front et voit du sang sur ses doigts.

-Merde.

Il essaye de se dégager lentement de sa Jeep, encore vaseux suite au choc qu'il a reçu. Il s'avance à tâtons vers le moteur, fronce les sourcils pour voir l'état de ce dernier, qui fume un peu trop au goût de Stiles. Il soulève le capot et se passe nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux, jurant une nouvelle fois. Réfléchissant un instant, il décide de prévenir Scott du contre-temps mais la tempête semblant bloquer le réseau, il lui est impossible de les joindre.

Il soupire, se pinçant les lèvres. Il est très inquiet pour son père et commence à paniquer, même s'il sait que Scott et les autres vont tout faire pour le trouver mais... Il devrait d'abord réparer sa Jeep, ou du moins la rafistoler. Au bout de quelques minutes à peine, il entend une branche craquer. Sursautant violemment, il se retourne, cherchant du regard une silhouette. Après quelques secondes, il soupire, sachant très bien que dans une forêt, le silence est inexistant. Il se penche contre le moteur, essayant de mettre du scotch pour empêcher les fuites et renforcer certains tuyaux abîmés.

Il se relève un peu pour respirer mais il est brusquement tiré en arrière. Il a à peine comprit ce qu'il lui arrive lorsque sa tête est de nouveau cognée. Désorienté, entendant un bourdonnement, voyant flou, il est incapable de se protéger quand on le pousse avec force contre le capot fermé de sa Jeep. Sa respiration est erratique. Il s'étouffe presque, sentant le goût du sang contre son palais. Il veut parler, savoir qui c'est, comprendre la situation pour agir mais il en est incapable.

Tout son corps est figé de panique. Son cœur bat si fort qu'il a l'impression que sa tête explose, sa voix n'est qu'un guttural gémissement pathétique. Il ne peut rien faire. Il est complètement impuissant et ne comprend pas cette soudaine terreur qui l'abrite. Il se force à réagir, à se calmer, à répondre à cet enfoiré qu'il n'est pas aussi faible mais une main forte et glaciale s'appuie contre la nuque de Stiles, lui coupant la respiration. Il sent le souffle de son agresseur contre ses cheveux, se déplaçant vers son oreille.

« Bien, murmure-t-il d'une voix inhumainement grave. »

Stiles sent le poids des serres se faire plus léger. Il peut enfin respirer. Sa gorge le brûle horriblement, ses yeux pleurent de douleur, son corps tremble. Il ne fait pourtant aucun mouvement, attendant que son agresseur s'en aille mais ce n'est pas le cas. Stiles tressailli quand il sent les mains froides de l'homme se déplacer vers son ventre. Pendant un moment, il pense qu'il voulait son portable... il a la désagréable et ignoble surprise que non quand son pantalon est sauvagement tiré vers le bas.

Il remue pour se dégager de l'emprise de son agresseur, ne comprenant pas la situation, ni ce qui lui arrive. Il a dut épuiser la patience de l'homme car sa tête heurte rudement le capot de la Jeep. Stiles, complètement sonné, ne sait pas ce qui lui arrive jusqu'à ce qu'il sente ses jambes brusquement écartées l'une de l'autre, nues.

Un instant, il croit qu'il est encore inconscient dans sa voiture mais la douleur immonde qui le transperce lui fait réaliser que c'est bel et bien la réalité.

Il veut hurler, partir, fuir mais il en est incapable. Il est piégé entre sa bonne vielle Jeep et son agresseur, qui prend plaisir dans son supplice. Il est si pitoyable, là, à se laisser prendre comme une prostituée. Jamais Scott, ou même Lydia, n'aurait laissé une telle horreur leur arriver : ils auraient su se défendre mais lui, non. Lui, il n'est qu'un humain, sans pourvoir surnaturel, ni don. Et apparemment, il est une proie bien facile pour des prédateurs.

Un sanglot étreint sa gorge. Ses yeux le brûlent ignoblement, ses ongles grattent la peinture de sa voiture. Il n'arrive pas à s'échapper, il n'arrive pas à ignorer, oublier un instant ce qu'il subit. Il a la sensation de serres l'écrasant misérablement et le forçant à se contempler dans cette humiliation. Il n'arrive même pas à respirer correctement. Il essaye pourtant de contrôler le peu de fierté qui lui reste. Il ne veut pas pleurer, il ne veut pas sombrer maintenant.

Il se demande si son père va bien, si Scott et les autres l'ont trouvé. Peut-être le cherchent-ils en ce moment ? Il espère autant qu'il est terrifié à cette idée, ne souhaitant aucunement être trouvé par les autres dans cet état minable. Que penseraient-ils de lui ? Scott le considérerait-il toujours comme son frère ? Son père serait tellement déçu, peut-être même dégoûté de son fils... Et Lydia ? Sa belle Lydia, que penserait-elle de lui si elle le voyait si faible, si pitoyable ? Non, non, non ! hurle-t-il dans sa tête. Non, non, non ! Ça n'est pas en train de lui arriver, ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar ! Il se réveillerait ! Oui, il va se réveiller, il devait se réveiller, il le devait ! Ça ne peut pas être vrai, ça ne peut pas l'être ! Stiles n'est pas comme ça, il n'est pas comme ça ! Il n'est pas faible ! C'est faux, tout est faux ! C'est son esprit, oui, avec tout ce qui se passe, c'est son esprit qui lui joue des tours !

Il ferme les yeux et hurle dans sa tête comme une prière :

Réveille toi- Réveille toi- Réveille toi- Réveille toi- Réveille toi- Réveille toi…

Il serre la mâchoire, ses paupières, ses poings, sentant la morsure de ses ongles contre ses paumes. Il bloque sa respiration. Il veut arrêter ça. Il veut que ça s'arrête, ça fait mal, terriblement mal. Il sent son corps, son esprit, son être se déchirer au même rythme que celui qui le déchire dans son dos. La douleur le noie considérablement, il ne sent pas le froid de l'autre, ni celui ambiant.

La forêt semble soudainement silencieuse. Tout est trop calme et seuls ses pitoyables sanglots qu'il tente en vain de cacher font écho dans les bois.

Il veut disparaître, il aurait voulu ne jamais exister. C'est la première fois que Stiles a cette insupportable pensée. Il en a vécu des choses dures mais ça, ce cauchemar, c'est trop. C'est trop, juste trop, il n'en peut plus. Il commence à se sentir fatigué, peut-être va-t-il enfin se réveiller, il va être libéré, enfin… enfin.

Lentement, son esprit s'embrume. Presque endormi, il n'est plus conscient de ce qu'il se passe. Il sent à peine la chute qu'il fait, son corps s'écroulant contre la Jeep. Ses paupières s'ouvrent par réflexe et il voit une ombre s'enfoncer dans la forêt. Stiles ne réagit pas vraiment, ne s'apercevant que quelques secondes plus tard qu'il est de nouveau seul. Il se recroqueville, essayant de se protéger, même si le mal était déjà fait.

Il se réveille quelques minutes, ou secondes plus tard, il n'en est pas sûr. Il se lève difficilement, sifflant de douleur, et remonte son sous-vêtement et son pantalon rapidement, ignorant sciemment le liquide poisseux qui s'écoule le long de ses cuisses. Il sort son téléphone pour voir s'il a des messages mais rien : il est vide. Il marche maladroitement vers sa voiture et s'assoit avec grande difficulté.

Il tente d'allumer le moteur, qui démarre au deuxième essai. Stiles soupire, soulagé. Il s'écroule un peu dans son siège et pose ses mains sur le volant. Il fronce les sourcils quand il voit ses terribles tremblements. Il croise son regard dans le rétroviseur. Il est misérable : son front saigne abondamment et ses joues sont striées de larmes. Ses yeux sont rouges, ses lèvres gonflées. Il sort précipitamment de la Jeep, fait quelques pas et vomi.

Il tente de se calmer un peu. Il n'a pas le temps de penser à ce qu'il vient de lui arriver. Il doit se concentrer sur son père qui est en danger et sur ses amis. Il ne veut pas s'attarder. Rester lui rappellerait que ce cauchemar n'en est pas un. Fébrilement, il monte dans sa voiture et reprend la route. Il s'essuie le visage avec des mouchoirs qu'il a gardés dans sa Jeep. La tempête est toujours là mais il se concentre pour retrouver sa route. Il plisse les yeux quand il reconnaît le chemin qu'il a vu dans son rêve. Il prend une grande inspiration, ramasse sa batte et se force à se mettre debout. Ses jambes le soutiennent à peine mais il se fait violence et court à l'endroit où le Nemeton doit se trouver.

Il entend soudain un grand fracas, comme si la terre se craquelait et s'effondrait. Paniqué, il se précipite pour rejoindre les autres. Il se fige d'effroi en remarquant le sol trembler dangereusement. Il voit la trappe, s'y dirige malgré le vent fort et il peut entendre des voix.

« Je ne peux pas le faire ! hurle la voix d'Isaac, paniqué. Je ne peux pas tenir, je ne peux pas tout retenir !

-C'est trop… C'est trop lourd ! s'écrie alors la voix d'Allison, gémissant sous l'effort. »

Stiles saute et se glisse à l'intérieur. Il réussi à bloquer sa batte de base-ball de sorte qu'elle empêche qu'ils se fassent écraser. Un court silence se fait quand les autres remarquent que le sol ne s'effondre plus. Stiles se fige : il est heureux de voir son père, qui semble ne pas avoir été blessé, ce qui le soulage. Il se sent de nouveau un peu groggy et se force à ne pas s'effondrer maintenant. L'effort a été épouvantable pour lui et ses mains tremblent encore.

« J'ai toujours dit que de l'aluminium était mieux que du bois... dit Monsieur Stilinski, soulagé de voir son fils. »

Stiles n'attend pas la fin de sa phrase pour enlacer son père, se rassurant que tout ce qui venait de se produire est fini, enfin fini, mais ce soulagement est de courte durée. Le sol recommence à trembler et la terre glisse lentement, remplissant dangereusement la cavité dans laquelle ils sont. Ils attendent silencieusement que la tempête se calme, espérant et priant pour que Scott et les autres parviennent à arrêter la sorcière.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le tremblement cesse.

« Est-ce fini ? demande avec hésitation Allison en regardant les autres pour en avoir la confirmation. »

Tout le monde se regarde et ils soupirent, soulagés. Le shérif a un rire nerveux et Stiles lui donne une accolade pour le rassurer. Le père sent cependant son fils un peu distant et hésitant... il le prend dans ses bras et ne dit rien lorsqu'il voit le corps de Stiles tressaillir et les tremblements de ses mains. Il sait que son fils est sujet à des crises de d'angoisse. Sûrement a-t-il dû en avoir une qu'il a réussi à contrôler…

Stiles quitte l'étreinte de son père, mal à l'aise, et entend son portable vibrer. Il le sort de sa poche et demande, ne reconnaissant pas le numéro :

« Scott ? fait-il, sa voix sonnant trop fébrile à son goût.

-Salut ! »

Il peut presque entendre le loup-garou froncer les sourcils…

« Ça va ? demande Scott immédiatement, n'aimant pas la voix tremblante de son ami.

-Oui, _on_ va bien, répond Stiles en insistant sur le "on" et en essayant de se calmer un peu. Nous allons _tous_ bien. »

Les autres qui sont avec lui, c'est à dire Mélissa, son père, Chris, Allison et Isaac, ont un fou rire de soulagement. Stiles reste silencieux et préfère changer de sujet rapidement.

« Et toi, ça va ? »

Son souffle est un peu erratique mais il réussi à cacher le sanglot dans sa gorge en parlant doucement au téléphone.

Scott ne semble pas trop convaincu par son ami mais ne dit rien. Il se tourne pour voir Derek assis à côté de la sorcière. Ce dernier lui fait signe qu'elle est morte. Un peu dégoûté, Scott détourne la tête et répond à Stiles :

« En quelque sorte. »

Stiles comprend le message et, ne voulant pas en savoir plus, il coupe la parole à son ami :

« Tu penses pouvoir venir nous chercher ?

-Bien sûr, répond Scott.

-Super. »

Stiles baisse la tête. Il n'a pas trop envie de faire face à Scott ou même Derek. Déjà qu'il a du mal à garder la face devant les autres… Il se doute que si son père a comprit que quelque chose va pas vraiment avec lui, alors Scott ou même ce loup aigri le devineraient immédiatement et Stiles ne veut pas y penser pour le moment.

« Euh, mmh, ramène une échelle, dit-il, tentant de faire un peu d'humour. »

Il entend les autres rire, ce qui le rassure : ils n'ont rien remarqué. Personne ne sait que Stiles est en lambeaux, complètement brisé physiquement et psychiquement.

Tout son être pleurait.


	2. Chapter 1

**Biche blanche**

 **Avis de l'auteur :**

Coucou tout le monde ^^ !

Me revoila pour le 1er chapitre de cette fanfiction ! Et qu'elle chapitre ! J'ai bossé comme une dingue dessus alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Alors tout d'abord avant de commencer à lire je voulais vous avertir (pour être sûre) : la 1er partie est un spoil complet de la série à partir de la saison 1 jusqu'à la saison 3B ! Donc si vous n'avez pas regardé la série ou toutes les saisons indiquées faîtes-le !

De plus il faut savoir qu'un chapitre sera l'équivalent d'un épisode d'où la longueur de celui-ci (et des autres qui suivront ^^) donc si vous commencer à le lire à 23-00H00 et bien je vous le dis attendez demain xD.

J'ai également mis une astérix pour expliquer un passage qui pourrait surprendre et dérouté pas mal d'entre vous ^^.

Si vous avez des questions ou juste que vous avez envie de parler de cette fic vous pourrez aller sur le forum Kyouran Team ou j'ouvrirais un sujet Biche blanche ^^.

Et merci :

Oce pour ses bons conseils !

Voidonce pour sa correction et ses bons conseilles !

 **Réponse aux commentaires :**

Bon j'ai pas corrigé les fautes (la flem désolée) faîtes abstraction s'il vous plait ^^

\- **eternyti** : Merci beaucoup pour ton com ça m'a fait très plaisir ! Eh bien si mon prologue était trop court je pense que j'ai rattrapé avec ce chapitre ^^, je l'espère du moins xD. Ah ! Tant mieux que tu aimes les fics sombres ^^ parce que moi aussi j'en raffole et celle-ci sera une vraie torture psychologique pour notre petit Stiles. Oui, j'ai très vite trouvé une correctrice voidonce qui fait de l'excellent boulot... C'est très gentil de ta part d'avoir pensée à m'aider mais, je comprend parfaitement que tu ne pouvais pas ^^, la correction est mine de rien beaucoup de boulot surtout quand l'auteur est une mine d'or de fautes et d'erreurs gramaticales xD. Eh bien j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre sera à la hauteur de ton enthousiasme ! Et si tu trouves des défauts que se soit sur la forme et le fond fais le moi savoir stp c'est grâce aux lecteurs que les auteurs peuvent également s'améliorer ^^.

\- **Ninou-chan** : Hey ! Eh bien merci beaucoup pour ce commentaire ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plairas tout autant et que la longueur ne te géneras pas trop (je sais que certains n'aiment pas trop ça ^^). Si tu as des suggestions ou autres tu peux également me le dire ^^ je suis une grande perfectionniste ! En tout cas ça m'a fait très plaisir et j'espère que tu aprécieras la suite ^^.

\- **Drew** : Coucou ^^, merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! C'est vraiment super encourageant et motivant ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plairas aussi ^^.

\- **akane** : Hey ! ^^ eh bien qu'elle enthousiasme ^^ vraiment merci beaucoup ! Alors non je ne vais pas laché cette fic, c'est juste que c'est beaucoup de boulot : En gros j'écris l'épisode, ensuite je rajoute des passages, j'en enlève d'autres. Je mes plus d'intériorisation de Stiles et de personnages, je me relis xFois. J'envois à ma meilleure pote qui me donne son avis en tant que lectrice je remodifi si il y a des lourdeurs et je lui reenvois elle relit et me dit oui ou non et enfin je l'envois à ma correctrice ^^ pffiou même quand je l'écris c'est compliqué. Mais, en tout cas saches que je m'excuse si tu suivais une de mes anciennes fics et que je l'ai mis en pause. Je n'abandonne pas mes histoires, je ne manque pas d'inspiration, c'est juste que, dés que j'ai une fic en tête j'ai toute l'intrigue et la fin. Puis peu de temps après j'ai une nouvelle histoire qui vient etc... Donc je peux pas finir ma fic parce que je veux en écrire une autre ^^ voilà tu sais tout. Mais, celle là je ne pense pas la laché (à moins si mon pc me fait la grêve... Ce qui peut arrivé vu la grande histoire d'amour entre moi et eux xD). Donc oui il y a une suite ^^ elle est maintenant. Tu peux te jeter dessus en espérant que ne sois pas déçus par celui-ci ^^.

\- **Shiskaa** : Hello ^^ ! Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plairas autant que le début ^^ !

Bonne lecture tout le monde et à bientôt je l'espère pour le chapitre 2 ^^

...

 _trois semaines et 3 jours après le prologue._

 **Partie 1 :**

 **À** **celui qui fuit**

 **Chapitre 1 :** **Ancrage.**

Il faisait nuit. La ville de Beacon Hills était calme et silencieuse, les habitants étaient pour la plupart couchés. Pourtant, dans une grande maison, il y avait un jeune homme dont le sommeil semblait bien agité. Il respirait avec difficulté, ses sourcils étaient froncés de terreur, ses poings se serraient par intermittence et il se tourna dans son lit à plusieurs reprises. Sans doute essayait-il de fuir son mauvais rêve... Sa main s'agrippa désespérément au drap et l'adolescent se mit soudainement à marmonner :

-Non, non. Commença-t-il à sangloter.

-Ne le laisse pas entrer, ne le laisse pas entrer. Chuchota-t-il plus fort.

Il secoua sa tête essayant de s'échapper. Il commença à suffoquer, à trembler et il sentit un poids lourd sur sa poitrine. Sa nuque lui faisait mal comme si elle était pressée. Il bougea encore, tentant de se libérer de cette emprise. Il fut dérangé par une étrange luminosité sous ses paupières, ce qui le fit violemment sursauter.

C'est avec effroi qu'il comprit où il était : dans un casier. Il en frappa la porte, essayant de se libérer et commença à paniquer, voyant qu'il n'arrivait pas à l'ouvrir. Il tenta de se calmer et se pencha un peu pour distinguer quelque chose à travers les fentes de la porte mais, ne voyant rien, il continua à la frapper. Il s'aperçut à peine qu'il n'était plus couché dans le casier mais, debout. Il se déchaîna contre le battant, se sentant étouffé, écrasé dans cet endroit clos. Finalement, il réussit à se libérer, se retrouvant dans les vestiaires. Désorienté, il essaya d'assimiler sa situation. Son regard rencontra alors un miroir.

Siles avait le visage émincé par une grande perte d'appétie. Trois semaines avaient passé depuis qu'il avait secouru son père, les autres et ce mauvais rêve. Il avait des cernes qui étaient apparus à cause de ses nuits blanches : il lui était impossible de fermer les yeux. Il ne put continuer à voir son reflet flou, se sentant soudain nauséeux.

Il continua son chemin, ouvrit une porte. Il se trouvait dans le couloir de son lycée par lequel les élèves entraient. Ce couloir était calme, sombre, éclairé uniquement par la lune. Il fronça les sourcils en remarquant qu'une porte n'était pas fermée. Il s'approcha avec une certaine appréhension, entra et vit le Nemeton au centre d'une salle de classe. Curieux, il s'avança, tendit sa main pour le toucher. Un sourd craquement se fit entendre et des branches emprisonnèrent la main de Stiles Au loin, il entendit un sinistre ricanement.

Il se réveilla d'un bond, le souffle court, de retour dans sa chambre et dans son lit.

-Ça va ? Stiles ? Demanda une voix féminine, familière.

Il vit Lydia en nuisette se redresser et prendre son bras pour le calmer de ses tremblements. Il soupira, ennuyé de l'avoir réveillée en pleine nuit et fatigué de ne pas avoir un sommeil décent.

-Oui, c'était un rêve, c'est tout. Répondit-il d'une voix un peu brusque.

Il se tut un peu, se ressaisissant, et voulut expliquer à Lydia ce qui venait de lui arriver :

-C'était bizarre. Comme un rêve dans un rêve.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, inquiète. Stiles semblait terrifié. Pire : il semblait fuir son regard.

-Un cauchemar ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

Il secoua la tête, essayant de se convaincre que c'en était bien un. Il prit la main de Lydia pour se rassurer qu'il n'était pas seul.

-Ouais. Dit il d'une voix fatiguée.

Il resta quelques instants à caresser la main de la lycéenne, se rassurant, mais quelque chose le dérangeait. Il fronça les sourcils, se souvenant qu'elle n'était pas là quand il s'était couché.

C'est faux, pensa-t-il soudain en levant la tête et observant la jeune femme qui lui fit un timide sourire. Elle n'est pas vraiment là, pensa Stiles.

-Attends un peu, Lydia. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? La questionna-t-il, perdu.

À cette question, il entendit le grincement de sa porte de chambre qui s'entrouvrait. Dès lors, il comprit que c'était faux. Tout ça était faux.

Il commença à se lever mais Lydia le retint, semblant soudain paniquée.

-Où tu vas ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Fermer la porte. Répondit-il, n'arrivant pas à quitter du regard la porte.

-Retourne te coucher. Ordonna presque Lydia, serrant plus fort son bras pour l'empêcher de partir.

Il n'écouta pas la jeune femme et tenta de se libérer de son emprise.

-Non, non, je devrais la fermer. Insista-t-il, se sentant obnubilé par la porte et par ce qu'il y avait derrière cette dernière.

-T'en fais pas pour ça. Chuchota Lydia, soudain terrifiée par quelque chose.

\- Et si quelqu'un entrait ? L'interrogea-t-il.

-Comme qui ? Questionna Lydia, curieuse. Mais, ne le voyant pas revenir vers elle, elle continua, alerte :

-Retourne te coucher.

-Et s'il entrait ? Chuchota Stiles, inquiet, son souffle devenant erratique.

-Qui ? Dit-elle, un peu tendue.

Il ne préféra pas répondre, ne sachant pas lui-même pourquoi il était si angoissé à cette pensée. C'est un cauchemar, se répéta-t-il, juste un cauchemar, rien n'est réel.

Rien n'était réel mais il devait voir ce qu'il y avait derrière. Fermer cette porte. Il le devait.

-Stiles, oublie ça, s'il-te-plaît. Lui supplia Lydia. Connaissant ses pensées, elle insista :

-Stiles, retourne te coucher. Elle était presque hystérique quand elle vit qu'il tendait la main vers la poignée. Elle s'écria :

-Stiles, s'il-te-plaît. Sa voix tremblait d'effroi.

Il poussa la porte. Son coeur tapait fort contre sa poitrine : son pouls s'emballait, à ses tempes, le rendant presque sourd. Il tremblait : il avait peur, terriblement peur, mais il était incapable de s'arrêter. Quelque chose l'en empêchait.

-Arrête, Stiles ! Hurla d'horreur Lydia. Terrorisée, elle tenta de le raisonner :

-Non ! N'y va pas, arrête, Stiles. Elle continua le suppliant :

-Je t'en prie, arrête ! Stiles !

Elle tenta de se lever mais elle ne put quitter le lit.

-Il va entrer si tu fais ça ! Il va venir ! Stiles, n'y va pas !

Elle était épouvantée par ce qu'il se passait. Elle essayait de l'arrêter, de l'avertir, mais il ne l'écoutait pas. Il ignora ses cris, ses pleurs, ses supplications et continua, s'enfonçant dans l'ouverture sombre de la porte.

-Elle ne pourra pas nous protéger ! Ne le laisse pas entrer, ne le laisse pas entrer ! Fit la voix de Lydia, tel un écho.

Brusquement, il ne l'entendit plus. Le paysage changea et sa chambre devint une forêt. Il plissa les yeux, voulant voir où il était.

Il remarqua soudain une silhouette qui semblait animale. Elle était luminescente, presque semblable à un spectre blanchâtre. Sa forme était irrégulière, difficile à distinguer. Seules deux billes noires ressemblaient à des yeux. Il s'approcha d'elle mais elle disparut aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue. Il vit alors le Nemeton en face de lui.

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Des grands projecteurs s' allumèrent, éclairèrant la prairie où était Stiles. Il ferma les yeux à cause de la luminosité trop forte des lampes. Il les rouvrit et ce qu'il vit le paralysa d'horreur.

C'était lui, la nuit de ce cauchemar, derrière le Nemeton. Il était là, étouffant dans ses sanglots. L'ombres immonde derrière lui se délectait de son supplice. Il ne pouvait quitter des yeux la scène insupportable qui se déroulait. Il ne remarqua pas qu'il ne respirait plus, que ses ongles mangeaient sa chair, ni les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues amaigries. Sa lèvre inférieure trembla et il se força à se calmer, à réfléchir. Ce n'était pas réel. Non, ça ne l'était pas !

-C'est un rêve, rien qu'un rêve. Tenta-t-il de se rassurer.

Tout cela était faux, ça ne s'était jamais passé.

-Ce n'est qu'un rêve. Fais-le sortir de ta tête. Commença-t-il alors à paniquer, ne voulant plus voir ce spectacle ignoble.

-Stiles. Tu rêves, compris ? Alors, réveille-toi ! Dit-il, terrorisé.

Voyant que rien ne changeait, il commença à se frapper la tête avec force, tirant sur ses cheveux et hurla :

-Réveille-toi. Réveille-toi. Réveille-toi, Stiles ! Réveille-toi !

Il papillonna des paupières, se trouvant dans sa chambre, la lumière du soleil baignant tendrement son visage. Il se redressa en entendant la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir.

-Eh ! Faut se lever gamin. Ramène tes fesses en cours. Dit Monsieur Stilinski de bonne humeur et déjà en uniforme de shérif.

Il regarda son père partir, s'appuya sur ses coudes et observa la pièce. Il soupira de soulagement. Ne remarquant rien d'anormal, il se leva du lit pour aller au lycée.

-Tu pouvais pas te réveiller ? S'étonna Scott qui descendait avec son ami les escaliers du parking.

-Non et c'était pire que terrifiant. Répondit Stiles avant de poursuivre :

-Tu as déjà entendu parler de la paralysie du sommeil ?

-Euh, non. Je devrais ? Dit Scott.

Stiles lui expliqua pourquoi il lui parlait de cela.

-Tu as déjà fait un rêve où tu es sur le point de te réveiller mais tu ne peux ni bouger ni parler ?

-Ça m'est déjà arrivé. Répondit Scott.

-Ça arrive parce que pendant le sommeil paradoxal, ton corps est paralysé. On appelle ça l'atonie musculaire. Comme ça, si tu rêves que tu cours, tu ne cours pas dans ton lit.

Stiles et Scott arrivaient bientôt au lycée. Ils avaient encore quelques marches à monter.

-C'est logique. Dit Scott.

Ils continuèrent de marcher arrivant devant les portes du lycée.

-Mais parfois ton esprit peut se réveiller avant ton corps. Tu es conscient que ton corps est paralysé quelques secondes. C'est la partie terrifiante : ton rêve devient un cauchemar. Tu te sens tomber, comme si tu étouffais ou, dans mon cas, comme si tu étais au milieux d'arbres magiques où ont eu lieux des sacrifices humains. Dit Stiles en ouvrant les portes d'entrées.

-Ça aurait un sens ? Demanda-t-il à Scott qui ne répondit pas. Il continua alors à parler :

-Et si ce qu'on a fait cette nuit-là... Il eut une désagréable vision de ce dont il avait rêvé, lui sanglotant et pleurant, et se fit violence pour ignorer ce souvenir qui n'en était pas un :

-... Ça nous avait affecté ?

-Un stress post-traumatique ? Demanda Scott, passant à côté des casiers.

-Par exemple. Stiles fit la moue, n'aimant pas ce que venait de dire son ami.

Il eut brusquement une désagréable sensation sur sa nuque et se gratta nerveusement. Ils entrèrent dans la salle de cours, s'assirent, Scott devant et Stiles derrière. Ce dernier regarda, intrigué, l'étrange silhouette qui venait d'apparaître à côté de la porte. Il se sentit peu rassuré, persuadé de l'avoir déjà vue. Une soudaine inquiétude lui étreignit la gorge. Il devait parler à Scott de son doute.

-Tu veux savoir ce qui m'effraie le plus ? L'interrogea-t-il.

Scott qui déballait ses affaires de cours se retourna pour voir son ami. Il fronça ses sourcils, inquiet par son ton sérieux. Stiles hésita un instant avant de chuchoter d'une voix mal assurée, fixant toujours la forme animale blanchâtre et luminescente. Alors qu'il l'observait, il eut cette ignoble impression de ne plus être capable de dissocier le vrai du faux.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que tout ça soit réel.

Son corps se redressa brusquement. Il hurla d'horreur, terrifié, désorienté, perdu. Il trembla violemment. Il lui était impossible de s'arrêter, de comprendre où il était. Complètement paniqué, il criait à perdre d'haleine, voulant se sortir de cet ignoble et insupportable cauchemar. Trop choqué, il ne remarqua pas son père qui se jeta sur lui, le bloquant de ses bras, tentant de calmer sa crise d'angoisse.

-C'est rien. Chuchota Monsieur Stilinski, essayant de l'apaiser.

Stiles fut incapable de respirer. Le souffle court, couvert de sueur, il essaya de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait mais il ne put que lâcher un misérable sanglot, trop effrayé et horrifié par ce qu'il venait de vivre.

-Ça va.Ça va.Ça va. Murmura le shérif.

Voyant son fils encore fébrile et terrorisé, il le berça pour lui faire prendre conscience que c'était juste un cauchemar. C'était encore la nuit mais le shérif savait pertinemment que Stiles ne pourrait pas se rendormir. Ces crises étaient présentes presque toutes les nuits maintenant, mais au moins cette fois il n'avait pas vomi. C'était une bien maigre consolation. Une heure ou deux plus tard, une fois qu'il fut sûr qu'il était calmé, il lâcha l'adolescent et le regarda un instant. Il y avait encore des signes de la crise d'angoisse mais il paraissait avoir repris pied.

-Ça va ? Demanda-t-il à son fils.

Ce dernier se redressa du lit, passa nerveusement une main sur ses cheveux et essuya honteusement son visage. Il se retourna pour voir son père.

-Oui, merci papa. Chuchota-t-il, sa voix fatiguée par ses hurlements précédents.

Le shérif se leva et posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son fils encore tremblant.

-Je te ramène quelque chose, d'accord ? Il sortit de la pièce

Il savait parfaitement que Stiles ne dirait rien de ses cauchemars. C'était comme ça depuis trois semaines et il avait fini par s'y habituer. Il était terriblement inquiet par ces angoisses récurrentes. Il était conscient que l'état assez fragile dans lequel Stiles était, fut causé par tout ce stress qu'il avait subit lorsqu'il avait disparu. Il soupira et descendit, cherchant une bouteille d'eau pour la voix enraillée de Stiles.

Ce dernier se hâta d'allumer la lumière quand son père quitta la pièce. Encore assis sur son lit, il posa ses mains sur son visage, excédé. Il se sentait nauséeux. Un nœud nouait sa gorge et son envie de pleurer était plus forte qu'avant. Il se força à se calmer, prenant de grandes inspirations pour tenter de se contrôler. Son père saurait que quelque chose n'irait pas si il le voyait sangloter après la crise et ça, Stiles se le refusait. Il se força à ne pas s'en souvenir.

 _Oublie, juste oublie,_ pensa l'adolescent.

-Ce n'était qu'un rêve, qu'un cauchemar. Marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

Il se tut et se redressa, s'obligeant à sourire quand il vit son père entrer dans la pièce, une petite bouteille d'eau dans la main.

-Merci. Chuchota-t-il, prenant la bouteille.

Son père lui fit une accolade et s'assit à côté de lui.

-Tu sais que tu peux me parler si tu as des problèmes. Tes cauchemars aussi.

Stiles grimaça un peu. Il ne voulait pas inquiéter son père.

-Oui, ça va papa, je vais bien. Essaya-t-il de rassurer le shérif.

Le plus âgé soupira, un peu déçu, mais respecta le silence de son enfant. Il se leva du lit après l'avoir pris dans ses bras.

-Essaye de dormir un peu, d'accord ? Chuchota-t-il.

Stiles hocha la tête et se recoucha après avoir bu un peu, mais lui comme son père savait qu'il ne dormirait pas de la nuit.

-Toi aussi papa. Répondit-il, ce qui fit sourire les deux hommes.

Le lendemain, Stiles se leva un peu plus tôt, ne pouvant plus rester au lit après la nuit désagréable qu'il avait passée. Avant de partir, il fit son sac comme à son habitude. Seulement, quand il prit son livre d'anglais, il fronça les sourcils : il n'arrivait pas à lire le titre, ce dernier semblant être écrit dans une autre langue.

-Eh, ça va ? Demanda le shérif en uniforme qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre de l'adolescent.

Le père vit son fils regarder étrangement le livre. Stiles tourna la tête pour le regarder un instant mais ne répondit pas à son père. Il observa de nouveau la couverture et put lire le titre. Il était encore désorienté par sa mauvaise nuit et ce qui venait de se passer n'arrangeait pas son anxiété : il avait remarqué de puis quelques jours ses difficultés pour lire.

-Tu es prêt pour l'école ? L'interrogea son père, inquiet du mutisme de l'adolescent.

-Oui, ça va. S'empressa de répondre Stiles pour le rassurer.

Le shérif pencha un peu la tête, faisant comprendre à son fils qu'il ne le croyait pas.

-Papa, sérieusement, je vais bien. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Dit Stiles, se voulant convaincant. Mais le timbre trop grave de sa voix le trahis.

-C'est quoi ? Demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet en regardant le carton que son père portait.

Monsieur Stilinski comprit que son fils ne voulait pas s'étaler plus sur le sujet et décida de ne pas insister.

-Des dossiers du bureau. Répondit-il.

Stiles fronça les sourcils et pointa du doigt une étiquette :

-Ils n'ont pas l'air récents.

-Oui. J'ai eu besoin de rouvrir quelques vieilles affaires... rétorqua son père.

-À cause des êtres surnaturels ? Questionna Stiles, voulant s'assurer de ce fait.

Le père sourit, reconnaissant bien son garçon, il affirma :

-Oui, allez, ramène tes fesses en cours. Compris ?

Stiles ne répondit pas mais fut soulagé que son père ne l'interroge pas. Il prit son sac et quitta la maison pour rejoindre le lycée et oublier cette mauvaise nuit. Il marcha vers les portes d'entrée quand il remarqua Scott descendre les marches, l'air complètement terrorisé. Fronçant ses sourcils, il se dépêcha de le rejoindre. Il l'arrêta et le força à le regarder en posant une poigne assez forte sur les épaules de son meilleur ami.

-Eh ! Eh ! Ça va ?

Scott avait le souffle court. Il tremblait et semblait mortifié.

-Tu n'as pas l'air bien. Dit Stiles, fronçant ses sourcils d'inquiétude.

-Je vais bien. Rétorqua Scott.

-C'est faux. Ça t'arrive aussi ? Demanda Stiles, espérant qu'il ne devenait pas fou :

-Tu vois des choses, pas vrai ?

Le manque de réponse de Scott inquiéta Stiles, pensant quelques secondes qu'il était le seul à qui le Nemeton apparaissait continuellement en rêve.

-Comment tu le sais ? L'interrogea finalement Scott, rassurant par la même occasion Stiles.

Il allait répondre lorsqu'il entendit le son des talons de Lydia frapper le sol. Allison, fatiguée, la suivait derrière.

-Parce que ça vous arrive à tous les trois. Répondit la Banshee à sa place.

Ils se regardèrent tous, comprenant enfin les sens des mots de Deaton. Stiles soupira, se sentant un peu soulagé mais également effaré. Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ? Il repensa à ses cauchemars et se demanda soudain si tout cela n'était pas lié. La créature spectrale qu'il avait vue à plusieurs reprises dans ses rêves avait-elle un lien avec le Nemeton ? Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait ?

Il soupira, désabusé. Il s'était promis d'ignorer ses cauchemars, de les oublier, mais il n'y parvenait pas. Il savait au fond de lui qu'il ne saisissait pas quelque chose, quelque chose de vraiment important. Stiles resta dans ses pensées un petit moment et ce fut Lydia qui décida de briser le silence en ouvrant la porte pour entrer dans le lycée. L'adolescent sursauta en entendant sa voix :

-Wow, wow, regardez qui n'est plus la seule tarée ! S'exclama Lydia, presque heureuse de la situation.

Stiles se pinça nerveusement les lèvres : il était terrifié par cette situation. Devenir fou ne faisait pas partie de son plan "passer une bonne année scolaire", surtout qu'il était le seul qui n'arrivait pas à lire et pour qui il était donc impossible de prendre ses cours. Pourtant il fut un peu rassuré : il n'était pas le seul à être incapable de dissocier le vrai du faux. Allison voyait des fantômes, Scott se voyait tel un monstre et lui-même vivait perpétuellement dans l'incertitude de l'imaginaire ou de la réalité. _Mon dieu,_ pensa Stiles, _on n'a jamais été aussi mal barrés_ !

-Nous ne sommes pas fous. La contredit Allison.

Lydia se retourna et s'arrêta de marcher. Elle haussa les sourcils.

-Hallucination ? Paralysie du sommeil ? Oui, c'est clair, vous allez parfaitement bien. Se moqua-t-elle.

Ils se regardèrent, un peu penauds, reconnaissants que ce n'était pas vraiment bon signe pour leur santé mentale. Stiles soupira, agacé pour la énième fois. Il n'avait qu'une envie : dormir, partir en courant ou faire l'autruche jusqu'à que tout soit résolu. Il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver à seize ans chez un psycologue, ou pire : en maison de fous.

-Nous sommes morts et nous sommes revenus à la vie... ça doit avoir des effets négatifs, non ? Essaya de rationaliser Scott.

La sonnerie du lycée sonna, les cours allaient commencer. Lydia pencha la tête, semblant réfléchir à une explication. Stiles, se rappelant ses crises de panique et celles de Scott, préféra être prudent.

-Nous nous surveillons, d'accord ? Il ne posait pas vraiment la question mais il préférait demander pour être sûr. Il se frotta nerveusement les mains, pas motivé du tout par cette matinée qui commençait vraiment mal. Il se tourna vers Lydia sentant la plénitude dans laquelle elle était.

-Lydia, cache ta joie.

Cette dernière le regarda passer devant elle. Pencha la tête, elle dit, faussement innocente :

-Quoi ?

En réponse Stiles, lui fit un sourire narquois, montrant que faire l'ignorante ne servait à rien. Ils allèrent chacun à leur cour. Stiles et Scott se dirigèrent dans la classe d'histoire avec leur nouveau professeur Yukimura qui leur fit une présentation de sa situation et de sa pauvre fille qui tenta de se cacher. Stiles la regarda avec peine. Il n'avait même pas remarqué la nouvelle avec tous ses problèmes qui s'accumulaient, ses cauchemars et sa soudaine incapacité à lire dont il comprenait enfin l'explication. Finalement, une sorcière faisant des sacrifices était peut-être plus rassurant que de perdre complètement la tête... Il jeta quelques coups d'oeil à Scott, tenant sa promesse qu'ils devaient se surveiller. Son ami sembla d'ailleurs très interressé par la nouvelle. Un sourire taquin prit place sur les lèvres de Siles, heureux qu'il était que Scott passe à autre chose. Il fit cependant la moue, un peu jaloux, lui qui n'y arrivait pas du tout. Bon, il savait que c'était certainement inné chez lui de tomber amoureux de personnes innaccecibles. Il lui suffisait de se rappeler sa belle Lydia qu'il avait aimée dix ans durant, mais il avait une longueur d'avance cette fois-ci : il savait parfaitement que ce ne serait jamais réciproque.

Le cours se passa sans trop de problèmes, Stiles ne l'écoutant d'ailleurs pas la moitié du temps. Il sorta enfin de classe et alla chercher ses affaires dans son casier, il fut suivi de près par le loup-garou.

-On a peut-être besoin de plus de temps pour revenir à la normale. Essaya de se rassurer Scott.

-N'oublie pas qu'on a appuyé sur le bouton 'reset', d'un phare surnaturel pour des créatures surpernaturelles. Lui rappela Stiles, ne souhaitant pas se voiler la face.

Il fit son code pour ouvrir son casier tout en continuant de parler à Scott :

-Il y a de grandes chances pour que plus rien ne soit comme avant. Ajouta-t-il avec amertume.

Il tira sur son cadenas pour l'ouvrir mais remarqua qu'il résistait. Il fronça les sourcils pour voir les chiffres du code. Horrifié, il vit des symboles incompréhensibles.

 _Je deviens fou !_ Pensa Stiles.

N'en croyant pas ses yeux, il chuchota :

-Quoi ?

Il tenta de se calmer, de rationaliser. C'était une hallucination, peut-être même la fatigue. S'il se calmait, il devrait être capable de lire de nouveau. Il était dans la réalité, et non dans un rêve. Il ferma les yeux, les ouvrit à nouveau et soupira de soulagement en reconnaissant des chiffres. Il se retourna pour parler à Scott mais vit un autre problème, plus urgent et dangereux.

-Mec, tes yeux.

-Quoi ? S'enquit Scott, inconscient de ses pupilles rougeoyantes.

-Ils commencent à briller. Chuchota assez fort Stiles, commençant à s'énerver.

-Là, maintenant ? L'interrogea Scott, ne comprenant pas trop la situation.

-Oui ! Dit Stiles un peu plus fort.

-Scott, arrête.

Il remarqua que l'état de son ami empirait. Il jeta un coup d'oeil aux alentours pour s'assurer que personne ne les observait.

-Je ne peux pas. Marmonna Scott, désemparé.

-Je ne peux pas le contrôler. Il tenta de cacher ses yeux avec sa main.

Stiles comprit la situation. Il tourna la tête pour voir où ils pouvaient aller et si quelqu'un les avait remarqués. Il soupira :

-Très bien, garde la tête baissée. Regarde en bas.

Il entraîna son meilleur ami dans une classe et ferma la porte. Il se retourna pour voir Scott perdre complètement le contrôle : il commençait à se transformer et sa respiration était saccadée sous l'effort qu'il faisait pour ne pas se laisser envahir par son loup.

-Eloigne-toi de moi ! Hurla Scott, mettant le plus de distance entre lui et Stiles.

-Ça va ? Demanda l'humain en s'approchant, ne se rendant pas vraiment compte qu'il pouvait être en danger.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, recule ! Cria Scott, désespéré, s'éloignant de plus en plus de son ami.

Stiles comprit le message et resta à distance du loup-garou. Impuissant, il l'observa se forcer à reprendre le contrôle et fut mortifié lorsque Scott s'enfonça ses griffes dans ses paumes, le sang coulant à flot. Il attendit un peu que son ami ait de nouveau forme humaine pour s'agenouiller devant lui.

-La douleur te rend humain, ce n'est pas seulement dans ta tête. Devina Stiles, comprenant que ce n'était pas que de "simples hallucinations". C'est réel.

Il resta silencieux quelques secondes, baissant la tête. Il devait reconnaître qu'il était aussi terrifié, complément terrorisé même, de ce qui lui arrivait.

-Et ça commence à m'atteindre aussi. Avoua-t-il.

Il n'avait pas parlé de ça à qui que se soit et il se sentait à cet instant terriblement vulnérable. Il eut même peur un instant que Scott le trouve faible, qu'il se moque de lui... mais il savait que ça n'arriverait pas. Scott venait de perdre le contrôle qu'il avait si durement gagné. Bien sûr que son meilleur ami ne le trouverait pas pathétique... Il ne comprenait pas d'où venait cette soudaine perte de confiance. Depuis quand était-il si hésitant, anxieux de parler de ses problèmes à Scott ? Il n'était pas comme ça, la timidité ne faisait pas partie de lui, ni même la honte... Alors pourquoi était-il comme ça maintenant ? C'était un mensonge, il se trompait, il savait qu'il ne saisissait pas un événement important. Son esprit sentait que son cauchemar l'avait détrui, bouisillé complètement, comme un jouet défréchi ayant subit trop de sévisses d'un enfant monstrueux. Mais ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, le fruit de son imagination. Comment quelque chose qui ne s'était jamais produit pouvait le hanter à ce point ?

-C'est plus que des cauchemars. Je fais des rêves où je me hurle dessus pour me réveiller.

Il se força à ne pas penser pourquoi il en arrivait à se frapper pour quitter ses cauchemars.

-Et parfois, je ne sais même pas si je suis bien réveillé. Chuchota-t-il.

-Comment ça ? L'interrogea Scott écoutant son ami qu'il savait n'aller pas bien du tout depuis un bon moment.

-Tu sais comment tu peux savoir si tu rêves ? Lui demanda Stiles.

Une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Il sentait sa nuque être pressée, lui faisant mal. Il passa la main sur sa peau engourdie, tentant d'apaiser la soudaine douleur. Il chuchota :

-Dans un rêve, tu ne peux pas lire. De plus en plus, ces derniers jours, j'ai du mal à lire, comme si je ne pouvais pas voir les mots. Je ne peux pas mettre les lettres dans l'ordre.

-Comme maintenant ? Lui demanda Scott, comprenant un peu mieux l'anxiété de son ami.

Stiles ne répondit rien. Il se leva simplement et regarda le tableau, plissant les yeux pour essayer de comprendre ce qui y était écrit, mais impossible, et de même pour les affiches ou tout autre écriteau. Il était illettré et cela n'allait pas en s'arrangeant avec le temps.

-Je ne peux rien lire. Avoua-t-il, la gorge nouée.

Le loup garou resta silencieux, ne sachant sûrement pas comment réagir. Il devait distinguer le malaise qui s'était insinué chez Stiles : les battements de coeur de l'humain s'étaient emballés par la crainte constante de se retrouver de nouveau au centre d'un cauchemar qui déchirait son âme. Scott se décala un peu, se rapprochant de son meilleur ami. Il s'avança doucement, tentant de le rassurer, et répondit :

-Ça ira, Stiles. Ce n'est qu'une passade. On a déjà vécu pire.

L'adolescent humain planta ses noisettes désespérés dans les yeux du loup-garou. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais préféra se taire. Il n'était pas d'accord avec Scott qui essayait toujours de relativiser la situation. Ils n'avaient jamais fait face à quelque chose d'aussi effroyable que de perdre leurs esprits. _Merde !_ Pensa Stiles, ils devenaient tous littéralement fous ! _Comment tu peux rester aussi confiant ?_ L'humain se sentait dans une perpétuelle angoisse, des phobies qu'il n'avait pas avant faisaient surface. Il n'avait pas pu approcher sa Jeep pendant une semaine à cause de son cauchemar, merde ! Et par moment, il n'arrivait même pas à croiser son regard dans le rétroviseur sans avoir envie de vomir ! Il n'allait pas bien, pire que jamais ! Il se sentait vraiment seul et désirait avoir le même courage que Scott pour pouvoir être capable de voir une solution à ce problème. Stiles, lui, ne pouvait pas, trop perturbé. Son esprit était atteint de folie ! Il n'arrivait même pas à réfléchir correctement sans être avalé par ses peurs soudaines et cette ignoble paranoïa que quelque chose surgirait des bois, telle une ombre l'engloutissant.

L'humain décida de ne rien dire, les yeux pleins d'espoir et de détermination de Scott le convainquant de garder ses pensées pour lui seul. Il se contenta d'un simple soupir et, d'un sourire sceptique, il dit :

-Ouais, tant que je ne vois pas des éléphants roses, j'imagine avoir encore une chance.

Le loup-garou ricanna, appréciant la petite blague de son ami pour alléger cette situation critique. Stiles fit un signe de la tête vers le sang séché sur les mains de Scott :

-On devrait peut-être passer aux toilettes avant que le lycée ne crie au meutre.

Scott aquiesça, d'accord avec son meilleur ami, et se rinça les mains, se débarrassant du sang. Les cours se passèrent rapidement et Stiles réussit, se sentant soulagé de pouvoir lire une fois sur deux ce que le professeur écrivait. La dernière heure fut cependant moins agréable pour le lycéen. Alors qu'il écoutait le professeur, il eut subitement l'impression de sentir quelqu'un l'observer. Il sursauta violemment et se retourna, cherchant du regard l'ombre. Il n'entendit pas ce qui l'entourait, les battements effarés de son coeur faisant échos dans ses tempes, le rendant sourd. Il respirait difficilement et sentait la panique s'accroître en lui. Ses mains se firent moites et il commença à s'affoler de ne pas voir qui l'observait. Il le sentait ! _Il y a quelqu'un, il y a quelqu'un ici !_ Pensa-t-il. Il fit un bond et se leva brutalement de sa chaise lorsqu'il sentit une main glaciale se poser sur son épaule.

-Stiles ? Eh, ça va mec ? Demanda une voix inquiète et familière.

L'humain cligna des yeux, se reconnectant lentement à la réalité. Il sentit la poigne de Scott rassurante et chaleureuse sur son épaule. Il était fébrile. Il vit son professeur d'histoire lui lancer une oeillade soucieuse et les autres élèves le regardaient avec curiosité. Stiles, honteux, passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux. Il se força à contrôler son souffle. Il prit un air plus rassuré et répondit :

-Désolé, une vilaine araignée.

Il écouta à peine la remarque narquoise de l'enseignant ni les moqueries de ses camarades. Il se rassit précautionneusement sur sa chaise, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. _Ok, je viens de faire une crise de panique,_ se dit-il, _c'est rien ça arrive, j'ai déjà eu ça avant_. Malgré qu'il tentât de se rassurer, il n'arrivait pas du tout à soulager la peur qui l'habitait. Il remarqua au bout de quelques minutes l'angoisse de Scott et il tenta de l'apaiser en souriant, mais le froncement de sourcils montra qu'il avait fait le contraire. Il soupira, agacé, n'aimant pas du tout que son meilleur ami s'inquiéte pour lui. C'était rien, absolument rien.

La sonnerie retentit. Stiles fit ses affaires et allait partir mais il fut retenu soudainement par Scott. Il fronça ses sourcils, ne comprenant pas la réaction brusque de son ami qui semblait hésiter un instant à parler. Stiles n'apprécia pas du tout ce geste et une sombre colère monta en lui. Le loup-garou serra un peu plus sa prise sur le bras de son ami et l'entraina à l'écart. L'humain se sentit très vite irrité par ce comportement et se dégagea violemment de l'emprise de Scott :

-Tu fais quoi ? S'énerva Stiles.

Le loup garou grimaça, surpris par la réaction virulente de son meilleur ami :

-Tu ne crois pas que c'est moi qui devrais te demander ça ?

-De quoi tu parles ? Rétorqua Stiles.

Scott leva les yeux au ciel, excédé :

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé en cours ? Tu t'es mis à chuchoter des trucs bizarres.

L'humain allait le contredire quand il comprit la phrase de son ami. Il s'écria, perdu :

-Quoi !?

Le loup garou plissa les yeux, tentant de saisir l'air déconcerté de Stiles. Il répéta alors ce qu'il avait dit :

-Tu marmonnais : "Ne le laisse pas entrer, elle ne pourra pas nous protéger". Tu semblais ne plus être toi ! Je te jure, tu étais effrayant, mec.

Stiles fronça ses sourcils, complètement perdu par les mots de Scott. Il décida d'être franc, sentant sa colère sourde se remplacer par une paranoïa et un sentiment de peur :

-Je n'ai jamais dis ça, Scott.

Le loup-garou écarquilla les yeux de stupeur face aux propos de son ami. Il sembla réfléchir un peu, cherchant ses mots, et l'interrogea :

-Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? Je veux dire à part les problèmes de lecture, tu as autre chose que tu veux me dire ?

Stiles se pinça les lèvres et détourna ses yeux de ceux du loup-garou. Il essaya de paraître détendu et calme. Il haussa négligement les épaules avant de répondre d'un air faussement désinvolte :

-Oui, Scott c'est rien. C'est sûrement à cause du Nemeton.

Son meilleur ami fronça les sourcils et allait lui répondre mais Stiles le devança :

-Tout va bien ! Allison voit le fantôme de sa tante et toi tu n'arrives plus à être l'Alpha. Moi j'ai juste par moment des hallucinations.

Scott ne fut cependant pas d'accord et rétorqua :

-Tu étais vraiment effrayant, mec.

Stiles lança un regard noir au loup-garou et, excédé par cette remarque, il contredit méchamment :

-Je dois dire quoi moi ? Quand tu n'arrives pas à contrôler ta transformation ?

L'humain soupira, las et honteux quand il vit le visage déconfit de son ami :

-Désolé, je ne voulais pas dire ça. Juste, c'est rien. Arrête de t'inquiéter.

Scott soupira, déçu, et bredouilla :

-Ok, mec... À plus.

Stiles s'éloigna de Scott et lui fit un salut de la main en guise d'au revoir. Il se dirigea vers le commissariat pour retrouver son père. Il était irrité que Scott puisse penser qu'il allait mal. Il était énervé, agacé même. Il haïssait ça ! Son meilleur ami croyait que quelque chose clochait ! Il allait bien, il était juste horrifié par cette situation mais, de là à penser qu'il était "effrayant", c'était exagéré. Stiles faisait de son mieux pour gérer cette situation, ses cauchemars, ses hallucinations. Personne n'avait besoin de se soucier de lui, personne, parce qu'il allait bien et qu'il gérait ses problèmes seul. Il voulait passer voir son père pour le rassurer. Lui dire que sa journée de cours s'était bien passée. Il arriva au commissariat où il prit des fleurs qu'on lui tendait. Il fronça les sourcils et comprit pour qui elles étaient destinées. Il soupira et rejoignit son père dans son bureau.

-La dernière fois qu'on en a acheté, sa tombe a été volée le même jour. Dit Stiles en posant le vase sur la table de travail de Monsieur Stilinski.

-Cent balles à la poubelle. Sa voix sonna, assez amère.

ll attendit que son père le contredise mais seul le silence lui répondit. Il fronça les sourcils, cherchant le shérif.

-Eh, papa ? Il le vit lever la tête du sol et arqua les sourcils, étonné de le voir travailler par terre.

-Tu fais quoi ? Demanda-t-il, assez septique.

-Je travaille. Répondit le père, assez durement. Mais, sachant que son fils avait passé une sale nuit, il préféra alléger l'atmosphère :

-Et si quelqu'un veut vraiment ces fleurs, il n'a qu'a les prendre. C'est le geste qui compte. Fit-il d'un ton désinvolte.

Stiles ne l'écouta pas vraiment. Il était plus concentré à comprendre la raison de tous ces cartons de vielles affaires déposés en vrac sur son bureau. L'adolescent soupira en remarquant les vieux dossiers étalés au sol. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment l'intérêt de son père de rouvrir des anciennes affaires qu'il n'avait pas pu résoudre. Il ne pensais quand même pas que tout était lié au surnaturel, si ? Apparemment, c'était le cas d'après la pile que son père faisait sur chaque compte rendu. Il avait même fait une pile "Kanima" ! Stiles soupira et se passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux. Il était heureux que son père le croit enfin sur ces histoires de créatures surnaturels, mais il était préoccupé par son entêtement. Qu'est-ce qui obsédait son père à ce point ?

-Une affaire en particulier a retenu mon attention. Il y a huit ans, j'ai été élu shérif du comté. Ma première mission fut de dire à un homme... Dit Monsieur Stilinski en tendant un document à son fils. Stiles le prit et le feuilleta tout en écoutant son père poursuivre :

-...que sa femme et ses deux enfants étaient morts dans un accident. Mais, la seule chose qu'on savait, c'était que le corps de sa fille de neuf ans avait été traîné par les coyotes.

L'adolescent comprit rapidement pourquoi son père s'était hâté de chercher les indices que pouvaient laisser des loups-garous. Il n'avait jamais vraiment pu accepter l'échec de cette affaire qui était resté non résolue. La fameuse histoire des Tale, Siles en avait entendu parler huit ans plus tôt; et ça avait choqué tous les habitants de Beacon Hills à l'époque. L'adolescent essaya tout de même de convaincre son père que cette enquête non résolue avait peu de chance de concorder avec des loups-garous, mais, son père, le remarquant dubitatif, lui dit :

-Absolument. Mais devine quand a eu lieu l'accident ?

Il s'avança et pointa du doigt une information intéressante dans le dossier. Stiles eut presque envie de soupirer de résignation quand il reconnut :

-Une nuit de pleine lune.

-Oui. Affirma son père.

Stiles décida de fermer le dossier, n'ayant pas réellement envie de se concentrer sur une nouvelle enquête. Il avait assez de problèmes qui s'accumulaient au fil des jours. Il regarda tous les cartons et une question lui vint soudain à l'esprit :

-Eh papa, où ça va tout ça ?

Il remarqua son père mal à l'aise à sa question, ne voulant pas vraiment répondre à son fils. Mais Stiles vit le nom MCcall sur les cartons.

-Il va falloir qu'on en parle... fit à contre-coeur le shérif.

L'adolescent fronça ses sourcils, n'aimant pas vraiment le ton de la voix de son père.

Stiles était très inquiet par les révélations qu'il venait d'entendre. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi son père était en train de remonter toutes ses affaires non résolues. Peut-être était-ce une manière pour lui de se réconforter et de se convaincre qu'il n'avait pas été un mauvais shérif ? L'adolescent fut vraiment attristé par cette nouvelle pour sa famille. Qu'allait-il devenir si son père perdait son emploi ? Il serait au chômage et Stiles n'était pas assez stupide pour ne pas savoir qu'ils avaient des dettes à payer. Il soupira, fatigué. Il voulait vraiment revenir en arrière où sa seule crainte était de réussir à l'école. Cependant, ce temps était révolu. Stiles ne pouvait pas se permettre de réagir comme un enfant. Son père avait besoin de lui. Il devait être fort pour sa famille et il se jura de cacher le plus longtemps possible ses problèmes d'hallucinations. Il trouverait bien un moyen de cacher ce qui se passait, il devait protéger son père et le soutenir.

Il rentra avant son père qui le pria de ne pas s'inquiéter après une accolade réconfortante. L'adolescent monta dans sa Jeep et quitta le commissariat.

La nuit tomba rapidement. Stiles avait attendu le retour de son père mais, ne le voyant pas rentrer, il décida de partir se coucher. L'adolescent n'aimait pas dormir seul depuis quelques temps et dans le noir, trop effrayé des ombres qu'il avait l'impression de se mouvoir, cachant un homme monstrueux. Il savait qu'il n'était pas un enfant, mais cette angoisse était beaucoup trop tenace pour qu'il réussisse à lui faire face. Il alluma la petite lampe de son bureau et tenta de fermer les yeux. Il se força à ne pas faire attention aux bruits que faisait le vent, ni aux craquements sinistres des branches. Il soupira et se déplaça dans son lit, s'obligeant à ne pas prêter attention à cette ignoble sensation d'être observé dans sa chambre. Il se mordit fortement la joue et respira, soulagé, en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Il put enfin se reposer, se sentant plus en sécurité par la présence de son père.

Le lendemain, Stiles fut d'assez bonne humeur. Il n'avait pas fait de cauchemar, mais il avait eu une sourde douleur dans la poitrine au milieu de la nuit, ayant alors été incapable de dormir sur le ventre. Il n'avait pas eu une nuit des plus agréables mais il s'en contenta, heureux de ne pas s'être réveillé en hurlant. Il arriva en cours un peu en retard, ayant été gêné par cette étrange sensation de ses pectoraux qui, il lui semblait, gonflaient *****. Il soupira et se dêpêcha d'arriver en classe. Il fronça les sourcils, remarquant qu'il voyait un peu flou et qu'une étrange lumière blanche se trouvait au centre de sa vision Il se frotta les yeux, tentant de se débarrasser de ce désagréable point lumineux. Il entendit la sonnerie. Frustré, il décida d'ignorer cette mouche blanche qui disparut rapidement. Il se dirigea vers sa place habituelle mais une adolescente y était déjà assise. Stiles s'avança pour lui parler :

-Eh, désolé mais je m'assoie là d'habitude.

Il s'attendait à tout comme réponse sauf au geste qu'elle fit avec ses mains. Il haussa les sourcils, surpris qu'elle lui réponde en langage des signes. Il était assez fatigué ce jour-là alors il n'insista pas.

\- Ok, pas de souci, je te la laisse.

Il alla s'assoir deux rangées plus loin, posa son sac et sortit ses livres de cours. Il chercha sa page mais s'aperçut bien vite du silence. Curieux, il leva la tête et fut surpris de voir tous les élèves figés, regardant vers le tableau.

-C'est bizarre. Marmonna-t-il.

Il vit son coach aussi statufié que les autres. Stiles, déconcerté, tenta de discuter avec lui pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

-Eh, coach. J'ai cru m'être trompé de classe pendant une seconde...

Il eut pour seule réponse des signes de mains qui lui étaient inconnus. Stiles fronça les sourcils, complètement perdu. Il s'affala sur le dossier de sa chaise, se sentant soudain très fatigué.

-Euh...ok. Je ne connais pas le langage des signes...

Le voyant insister dans cette langue qu'il ne connaissait pas, Stiles eut la désagréable impression de parler à un mur.

-Je ne savais même pas que vous connaissiez le langage des signes. Ou qu'il en existait un cours...

Le silence de la salle se fit plus oppressant encore et Stiles préféra quitter la classe, n'aimant absolument pas se qu'il s'y passait. Il commença alors à ranger ses affaires.

-C'est bien, mais je vais partir...

Il se dépêcha de se lever et croisa le regard vide et terriblement effrayant de son coach. Il se retourna pour voir les autres qui imitaient les mêmes signes que son professeur, toujours les mêmes signes depuis que le cours avait commencé. Stiles recula, assez apeuré, et vit leurs mains se mouvaient de plus en plus rapidement. Il sentit le sol se dérober à ses pieds et la nausée le prendre. Le silence fut coupé par un long sifflement strident et insupportable. L'adolescent heurta le mur et sursauta en voyant de nouveau cette forme animale spectrale apparaître devant lui. Elle était maintenant plus régulière, laissant apercevoir une créature qu'il connaissait :

-Biche ? Chuchota-t-il, surpris.

L'animal avait deux billes noires énormes en guise d'yeux et son corps, translucide, semblait s'illuminer d'une étrange couleur blanchâtre, lui donnant cet air terrifiant de fantôme.

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, gêné par ce spectre, les mains qui bougeaient incroyablement vite et surtout cet ignoble sifflement.

Au loin, il entendit un hurlement féminin caché par un rire sinistre. C'était la voix horrifiée de Lydia :

-Non ! Non ! Ne le laisse pas entrer ! Elle ne pourra pas nous protéger ! Réveille-toi !

Il bondit de sa chaise, laissant échapper un cri de surprise. Ses yeux tombèrent sur le sifflet que le coach tenait dans sa bouche, debout, face au tableau.

-Stilinski ! Gronda-t-il, retirant son sifflet.

Stiles essaya de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer et il se recomposa maladroitement un visage plus calme.

-Mmh?

-Je t'ai posé une question ! Hurla le coach.

L'adolescent soupira, mal à l'aise :

-Euh, désolé coach. C'était quoi ?

-C'était... Commença le professeur calmement avant de se taire. Puis, il hurla : Stilinski, es-tu parmi nous ?

Stiles fut un peu déconcerté par la question et décida de répondre sarcastiquement :

-Oh ! Maintenant, oui.

Le coach soupira, fatigué par ces gosses indisciplinés. Il le pointa du doigt et dit, épuisé :

-Stilinski, cesse de me rappeler pourquoi je bois... chaque soir.

Stiles écouta à peine son coach, beaucoup trop perturbé par son rêve. Il savait qu'il manquait terriblement de sommeil mais de là à s'endormir en plein cours... Il était aussi intrigué par cette forme animale qu'il avait vue... une biche ? Pourquoi une biche ? Il savait parfaitement que cette chose difforme lui était déjà apparue lors de ses cauchemars, mais qu'est-ce que c'était ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Ce cri qu'il avait entendu... que faisait Lydia là ? Pourquoi c'était la même phrase qui se répétait ? _Ne le laisse pas entrer, elle ne pourra pas nous protéger..._ Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Que lui arrivait-il !? Il ne comprenait pas, pas du tout ! Il se pinça nerveusement les lèvres. Il était désemparé par ces messages codés de son esprit ! Par ces cauchemars qui semblaient si réels ! Par cette irritation qu'il ressantait, cette paranoïa, ses angoisses ! Il avait la sensation de se faire écraser, d ne plus se contrôler, de ne plus s'appartenir ! Il se noyait ! Il se noyait dans son propre esprit !

Anxieux, il mordilla son crayon et tourna la tête en sentant un regard peser sur lui. Il vit Scott dont son expression n'avait rien de rassurant. Stiles, ne voulant pas le laisser s'inquiéter, tenta de le rassurer :

-Ça va, je me suis assoupi une seconde.

Son ami fronça les sourcils.

-Mec, tu ne dormais pas. Lui expliqua Scott, soucieux, lui montrant du regard son cahier.

Stiles observa son ami et fut vraiment effrayé de suivre ses yeux. Mais, sous l'insistance et le ton grave de Scott, Stiles se détourna et vit ce qu'il faisait. Il fut horrifié en découvrant ce qui était inscrit sur son cours :

"Réveille toi- Réveille toi- Réveille toi- Réveille toi- Réveille toi- Réveille toi- Réveille toi."

Il tourna la page, essayant de ne pas paniquer, et se força à ne pas y penser. Il n'y parvint pas pour autant, se sentant complètement démuni. Il réfléchit pendant toute la matinée, souhaitant comprendre ce qu'il se passait et esquiva les questions de Scott, ne désirant pas lui en parler encore une fois. Ils arrivèrent assez rapidement à l'heure du repas où Allison, Lydia, lui, Scott et Isaac devaient se retrouver.

Les cinqs amis étaient assis sur une table dehors. Ils avaient sorti des livres, essayant de comprendre le phénomène dont ils étaient victimes. Stiles n'écoutait pas vraiment la conversation, ressentant de nouveau cette désagréable sensation dans sa poitrine. Il mordilla son stylo pour cacher sa gêne soudaine, se forçant à se concentrer sur ce que disaient ses amis, espèrant ainsi oublier cette douleur persistante.

-Ok. Qu'arriverait-il à quelqu'un qui a une expérience de mort imminente et qui s'en sort en voyant des choses ?

Stiles soupira et joua nerveusement avec son stylo. Il pria pour que les loups-garous n'entendent pas ses battements de coeur qui battait particulièrement fort contre sa poitrine. Il se fit tout de même violence pour participer à la discussion :

-Est-il capable de distinguer ce qui est réel ?

-Est-il hanté par des visions démoniaques de ses proches ? Ajouta Allison, visiblement tourmentée, elle aussi.

-Ils sont tous enfermés parce qu'ils sont fous. Crut intelligent de préciser Isaac.

Ce qui agaça Stiles qui n'était pas du tout d'humeur à plaisanter.

-Ah! Tu peux essayer d'être utile, s'il-te-plaît ? Dit-il sarcastiquement, énervé contre le béta.

Isaac fronça les sourcils, n'aimant pas le ton que prenait Stiles. Il lui rappela alors :

-J'ai été enfermé dans un congélateur toute mon enfance. Donc être utile est nouveau pour moi.

Stiles fut très irrité de l'entendre se mettre en victime et se plaindre.

-Mec, t'es encore bloqué sur ça ? S'horripila Stiles.

-Peut-être, oui. Répondit Isaac durement.

Stiles allait répondre qu'il aurait pu avoir pire mais une asiatique les arrêta tous les deux dans leur dispute.

-Désolée, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de vous écouter. Dit-elle, un peu gênée.

L'adolecent fronça ses sourcils essayant de savoir où il l'avait déjà vue. Du coin de l'oeil, il vit les autres se regarder, se posant sans doute la même question.

-Je crois savoir de quoi vous parlez. Continua-t-elle timidement.

-Il y a un mot tibétain pour ça, "Bardo". Il signifie littéralement "entre-deux", l'état entre la vie et la mort. Termina-t-elle.

Ce fut Lydia qui prit la parole, posant la question que tout le monde se posait :

-Et comment tu t'appelles ?

L'adolescente aux origines asiatiques n'eut pas le temps de répondre.

-Kira. Dit Scott sans réfléchir, étonnant le groupe.

-Elle est dans notre classe d'histoire. Expliqua-t-il face aux regards dubitatifs de ses amis.

Stiles sourit se rappelant maintenant que c'était bien cette jeune fille dont Scott n'avait pas quitté les yeux pendant tout le cours. Lydia coupa l'Alpha pour reprendre la conversation précédente :

-Donc, Bardo en Bouddhisme tibétain ou indien ?

L'adolescente du nom de Kira décida de s'asseoir à coté de Stiles pour développer ses propos :

-Aucun, je suppose. Mais tout ce dont vous parliez. Tout ça arrive en Bardo. Il existe différents états progressistes où tu peux avoir des hallucinations. Ce que tu vois, ce que tu entends. Tu peux être visité par des divinités paisibles et courroucées.

Isaac interrompit sa phrase, voulant savoir exactement ce qu'elle voulait dire :

-Divinités courroucées ? Qui sont-elles ?

Elle hésita un peu avant d'avouer :

-Comme des démons.

Stiles, à ses mots, vit son peu de bonne humeur se dégrader d'un coup. Il ne manque plus que ça, se dit-il soudain très éreinté par tout ce merdier.

-Démons ? Ne put-il s'empêcher de répéter, sa voix faussement joyeuse par la nouvelle.

-Pourquoi pas. S'exclama-t-il regardant le groupe.

Au point où ils en étaient, autant aller jusqu'au bout des problèmes.

-Attends ! Le coupa Allison, tracassée.

-S'il y a différents états, quel est le dernier ?

Kira ne réffléchit pas vraimment, répondant immédiatement comme si c'était logique à ses yeux, ce qui était probablement le cas pour elle :

-La mort. Vous mourrez.

Finalement ça pouvait vraiment être pire, pensa amèrement Stiles dont son expression signifia un : "Ah bon ? Rien que ça ? Super !" mais il se tut, préférant analyser la situation. Étrangement, Isaac et Lydia furent silencieux. Sans doute avaient-ils saisi la gravité de la situation de leurs amis. Stiles décida de mettre à plat tout ce qui lui arrivait. Peut-être qu'ainsi il arriverait à comprendre ce qui se passait ? Scott eut la bonne idée d'aller voir Deaton après les cours.

Ils arrivèrent tous deux chez le vétérinaire. Chacun était terrifié de ce que pourrait leur dire le patron de Scott. Les deux adolescents expliquèrent la situation à Deaton qui ne put vraiment pas les rassurer. Il leur avoua qu'ils avaient ouvert une porte dans leur esprit. Stiles décida d'expliquer également ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt en lui, montrant les signes de mains qu'il avait vus dans son rêve. D'après la traduction de Deaton, son subconscient s'amusait à lui faire des égnimes ! Il était vraiment heureux de l'apprendre... Comme si ce qu'il vivait n'était pas assez dingue... Non, vraiment, il allait devenir fou à ce train-là. Le vétérinaire leur avoua aussi qu'il fallait absolument fermer cette porte dans leur esprit.

Stiles avait l'acerbe impression qu'il connaissait cette fameuse fissure dans son esprit. Il supposa que ce n'était pas une coïncidence s'il avait vu une porte entrouverte dans l'un de ses horribles rêves. Il déglutit, se rappelant ses rêves... ou plutôt ses cauchemars.

-Je vous ai dit que c'était risqué. Leur rappela Deaton, percevant la pâleur soudaine du visage de Stiles et l'affolement dans les yeux de Scott.

-Et on fait quoi ? S'enquit l'Alpha.

Le plus âgé hésita à répondre, pas certain de leur donner un bon conseil.

-C'est difficile de répondre. Mentit-il.

Deaton ne réussit pas à tromper Stiles qui encaissait les mauvaises nouvelles. Il ne voulait pas qu'il les trompe et tourne autour du pot pour ne pas les brusquer. Ils n'étaient plus à ça près.

-Attendez une seconde, je connais ce regard. C'est le regard : "on sait exactement ce qui ne va pas avec vous mais on ignore comment y remédier." Dénonça Stiles de manière fatidique.

Le vétérinaire comprit qu'il ne servait à rien de leur cacher la vérité. Ils étaient parfaitement conscients de la situation plus que précaire dans laquelle ils s'étaient mis.

-Je sais qu'avoir une telle ouverture dans l'esprit, ce n'est pas bon.

Stiles détourna les yeux. Le deviner et l'entendre à haute voix était deux choses différentes.

-Vous devez tous les deux fermer cette porte. Et aussi vite que possible.

Les derniers mots de Deaton glaça le sang de Stiles. Comment diable allait-il fermer cette porte !? Il ne comprenait déjà pas un quart de ce qu'il se passait ! Comment pourrait-il même réussir à fermer cette foutue entrée ?!

Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'arrêta de respirer. Ses mains se firent moites et son coeur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Il ne sut la raison de sa réaction. D'ailleurs, il ne remarqua son état qu'en croisant le regard préoccupé de Scott qui devait écouter les battements de son coeur.

-Merci, patron. Répondit Scott, souhaitant isoler son ami pour comprendre ce qui le mettait dans cet état de panique.

-Bonne chance. Leur répondit le vétérinaire qui comprit le désir de Scott.

Il s'éloigna, laissant les deux adolescents digérer la nouvelle.

L'Alpha tapota doucement l'épaule de Stiles qui tresaillit au touché. Il cligna des yeux pour reprendre pied.

-Eh, ça va ?

Stiles ne répondit pas, sa gorge étant trop serrée. Il hocha simplement la tête et marcha pour quitter la clinique vétérinaire. Il entendit les pas de Scott qui le suivait de près, sans doute alarmé par la terreur qui dévorait son ami.

Stiles poussa la porte avec rudesse. Il était vraiment d'une humeur pitoyable et n'avait qu'une envie : s'allonger et oublier toute cette histoire, mais Stiles se souvenait qu'il avait dû, dans une vie antérieure, avoir emmerdé un dieu qui avait décidé de ce venger maintenant.

Il venait de sortir et Scott s'approcha de son meilleur ami, souhaitant lui parler et savoir ce qui clochait, mais une voiture qui leur était familière s'arrêta devant eux. Il soupira, sachant que Stiles ne se confirait pas si facilement.

Stiles vit son père descendre de sa voiture. Il fronça les sourcils, surpris de le voir.

-Papa ? Que fais-tu ici ? L'interrogea Stiles, oubliant sa fatigue.

-Je suis ici parce que j'ai besoin d'aide. Avoua monsieur Stilinski, un peu honteux de demander ce service à un enfant.

-En fait, ton aide. Pointa-t-il Scott du doigt.

Stiles ne répondit pas, sachant déjà ce que son père voulait. Il baissa la tête et ferma les yeux un instant, l'épuisement l'envahissant de nouveau. Il écoutait à peine son père expliquer à Scott l'affaire. Il s'obligea à ne pas s'effondrer de sommeil. Les nuits presque blanches qu'il faisait devenaient réellement contraignantes. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution et rapidement à ce problème, qu'il en résolve au moins un, ce serait pas mal. Stiles cacha au mieux son état, remarquant le regard lourd de Scott.

Le loup garou accepta de l'aider le lendemain après les cours.

Stiles fut ramené chez lui avec son père qui avait entrevu l'épuisement de son fils. Il conduisit en silence, ne voulant pas déranger l'adolescent dans son sommeil. À contre-coeur, il dut le réveiller mais l'épuisement de Stiles était tel qu'il l'aida à aller dans sa chambre. Il se coucha un peu plus tard, surveillant son fils de temps en temps, s'assurant qu'il ne faisait pas de mauvais rêves. Il fut rassuré de le voir s'écrouler au point de ne pas remuer dans son lit. Il sourit, un peu soulagé, et s'endormit tard cette nuit-là.

Le lendemain, Stiles était assez angoissé par cette nouvelle journée. Il avait peur d'avoir de nouvelle hallucination. Cependant, les heures défilaient et, à part quelques difficultés de lire correctement, l'adolescent n'eut pas d'incidents. Il fut vraiment heureux et soulagé.

C'est après les cours que le shérif vint chercher Scott et Stiles. Il s'arrêta devant la maison de monsieur Tale et expliqua une dernière fois aux deux adolescents ce dont ils avaient besoin. Alors que Stilinski quittait la voiture pour occuper l'habitant de la maison, Scott fit signe à Stiles et ils se faufilèrent discrètement... .

Les deux lycéens grimacèrent au son de la porte et Stiles décida de ne pas s'attarder là-dessus. Une fois dans la chambre de Malia Tale, ils commencèrent à chercher des indices. L'humain lança à l' Alpha des peluches éparpillées sur le lit. Scott soupira fortement, énervé par l'odeur de chien entêtante qui anéantissait toute autre odeur. Le loup-garou se figea en entendant le grognement d'un chien et appela son ami.

Stiles haussa les sourcils, remarquant un rottweiler peu enclin à la sympathie. Sans vraiment réfléchir, il cacha bêtement le jouet dans sa veste :

-Salut mon gros. Dit-il, peu rassuré.

Il se pencha vers Scott et marmonna entre ses dents :

-Débarrasse-toi de lui.

-Moi ? L'interrogea Scott, pas vraiment sûr de lui alors qu'il serrait stupidement la peluche de chien entre ses mains.

-Oui, fais tes yeux brillants. Chuchota lentement Stiles pour ne pas exciter le chien :

-Deviens Alpha. Il se pinça les lèvres, gardant son sang froid.

-Je ne peux pas. Je n'ai plus le contrôle. Dit Scott à voix basse, se trouvant dans le même état que celui de son ami.

Stiles avait une folle envie de hurler sur son ami loup-garou qui devait normalement faire peur à des chiens et non l'inverse, mais il se contenta de répondre d'une voix étranglée :

-Ok, mon pote. Tu vas devoir essayer quelque chose.

C'est toi l'Alpha pensa Stiles. Scott dut comprendre le sous-entendu puisqu'il décida de s'avancer vers le chien. Légèrement accroupi, une main tendue, espèrant que l'animal l'écouterait, il chuchota d'une voix enfantine :

-Gentil chien.

Stiles regarda Scott d'un air blasé. Le chien sembla aussi convaincu que Stiles par les talents de communication du lycanthrope et se mit soudain à aboyer, faisant sursauter les deux adolescents.

Scott recula rapidement et se mit à côté de Stiles, tous les deux terrifiés par l'énorme geule du chien.

-Apollo ! Hurla sûrement le maître de ce dernier.

Stiles cessa de respirer et pria pour qu'il ne monte pas voir ce qu'il se passait.

-Tais-toi, Apollo ! La ferme !

Le chien se tut quelques secondes après et quitta la chambre en gémissant. Scott et Stiles respirèrent enfin, s'étant préparés au pire. Stiles ne perdit pas de temps et se dépécha de trouver autre chose.

Scott un peu sous le choc, se remit lentement de ses émotions et observa son ami. Il voulait encore lui demander pourquoi il avait été aussi inquiet la veille, mais il savait que Stiles s'énerverait ou serait dans le déni.

-Quelque chose ? Demanda Stiles, sachant que Scott le regardait avec une intensitée dérangeante.

Le loup-garou décida d'arrêter d'y penser, et répondu à l'humain qui attendait toujours une réponse.

-Non, rien que le chien.

Stiles soupira excédé et frustré. Il allait partir quand son regard fut attiré par une photo de Malia et une petite fille tenant une poupée. Il sortit son télèphone pour en prendre la photo. Ils quittèrent la maison, montèrent dans la Jeep et attendirent que le shérif quitte la maison et les retouvent au point de rendez-vous, ce qui ne tarda. Ils descendirent de la voiture pour rejoindre l'adulte.

-Je suis désolé. S'excusa Scott déçu, de ne pas avoir pu l'aider.

Le shérif baissa la tête, un peu attristé par ce qu'il venait de se passer et triste de ne pas avoir pu résoudre cette affaire.

-Ce n'est pas grave. C'était peu probable.

Son front se rida de résignation :

-En fait, c'était une idée assez terrible. Je viens de rouvrir une blessure chez ce pauvre homme. Je n'aurait pas dû vous amener ici.

Stiles détourna les yeux de son père, mal à l'aise de le voir aussi défait.

-Je ne sais pas à quoi je pensais. Avoua le shérif, un peu honteux.

-Merci d'avoir essayé.

Il se redressa un peu donna une accolade de remerciement à Scott avant de rentrer dans sa voiture de fonction :

-On se voit à la maison. Dit-il à Stiles avant de partir.

Ce dernier fit un simple geste de la main, ne souhaitant pas parler. Il sentait la désolation de son père et sa déception. L'adolescent ne savait plus quoi faire pour lui remonter le moral. Il allait perdre son travail sans avoir pu aider une dernière fois. Le coeur de l'adolescent se serra dans sa poirtine.

-Y a-t-il encore beaucoup d'affaires qui restent non-résolues ? Le questionna Scott, ne comprenant pas la situation et l'expression grave de son ami.

-Oui. Mais, je pense que celle-ci était une qu'il pensait pouvoir résoudre maintenant... Répondit Stiles en se mordillant les lèvres, tracassé.

-Pourquoi est-ce si important ? Insista Scott, semblant toujours dans le flou le plus total.

Stiles soupira et détourna ses yeux, regardant le chemin que son père venait d'emprunter.

-Il veut en résoudre une de plus pendant qu'il est encore shérif. Se confia Stiles, la gorge nouée.

Il regarda son ami, sachant que ce dernier n'était pas encore au courant.

-Comment ça : "encore shérif" ? S'enquit Scott, soudain inquiet de ce que cela pouvait vouloir dire.

Stiles soupira. Il n'avait pas souhaité en parler à son ami, mais il ne pouvait pas le garder pour lui. Il lui devait la vérité :

-Ton père veut virer le mien.

Il vit le visage de Scott se défaire et une expression d'effroi habiter ses yeux :

-Je vais le tuer ! S'écria le loup garou qui partit en courant, sans doute pour trouver son père et avoir une explication. Avant de disparaître, Scott s'écria :

-On se revoit plus tard !

L'humain voulu parler mais son ami avait déjà quitté le parking. Il soupira et rentra chez lui.

Il était tard et le soleil s'était couché depuis un moment. Stiles, en pyjama, tapota nerveusement son ventre. Il venait d'avoir une violente nausée et avait préféré s'allonger immédiatement. Il savait que c'était forcément dû à la fatigue et tous ses problèmes qui s'accumulaient, mais ça l'énervait que son corps commence à réagir de cette façon. Avec ces douleurs récurrentes à la poitrine, la fatigue soudaine et ces désagréables nausées, il se sentait plus irritable qu'à l'accoutumée.

Il soupira, ne préférant même pas réfléchir sur les propos de Deaton, sur cette histoire de portes et ses ignobles cauchemars où il se retrouvait dans un état misérable. Sérieux, il était épuisé. Il ferma les yeux, souhaitant se reposer, mais il en fut incapable. Il soupira, énervé.

Il entendit quelqu'un taper contre sa porte. Il se redressa, curieux, quand il vit Scott. Il fut un instant effrayé, craignant le pire.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Voulut-il s'informer.

-Toi et moi ! On va chercher un corps ! S'exclama Scott, déterminé, en allumant une lampe torche :

-Un cadavre.

Stiles haussa les sourcils surpris. Il ne réfléchit pas longtemps et s'habilla vite-fait, mit un jean, un tee- shirt, une veste et suivit son meilleur ami dans la forêt. Il tenta de garder son sang froid alors qu'ils entrèrent dans les bois. Se sentant peu en sécurité, il resta très proche de Scott qui marchait en se conformant aux indications du GPS de son portable.

-Si, c'est des triplés qui se transforment en monstre à trois têtes, je ne suis pas partant. Babilla Stiles.

-Moi non plus. Concéda Scott :

-Surtout si je ne peux même plus contrôler ma propre transformation.

Ils arrivèrent devant un ravin. Scott baissa la tête pour voir ce qu'il y avait et Stiles s'obligea à ne pas paniquer. Il était terrifié de se retrouver la nuit en forêt. Son corps tremblait d'apréhension et il ne réussit pas à se calmer. Scott était peut-être trop préoccupé à soulager sa culpabilité pour remarquer le comportement assez paranoïaque de Stiles, ce qui rassura un peu ce dernier qui ne s'éloignait pas de son ami, mortifié à l'idée de se retrouver seul dans ces bois. Son plus ignoble cauchemar s'était déroulé dans cette forêt. Il soupira. Il était assez surpris de l'effroi qu'il l'avait gagné quand ils s'était retrouvé à l'orée de ces lieux et, là, il agissait misérablement, ce qui n'arrangeait pas du tout son état d'esprit.

Il sursauta fortement au son d'un hurlement. Instinctivement, il se jeta sur Scott de peur qu'il ne disparraisse. Le loup-garou, poussé par Stiles, perdit l'équilibre. Stupéfait, il fit tomber son téléphone portable dans une flaque. Stiles se figea au son de l'objet tombant dans l'eau. Consterné, Scott regarda son ami.

-Désolé, mon pote. Dit Stiles, lâchant Scott rapidement :

-Je déteste vraiment les coyotes. Se justifia-t-il d'une semi-vérité de sa réaction virulente :

-On dirait qu'ils malmènent de petits animaux sans défense.

Scott ne l'écoutait pas, plus préocuppé par son téléphone et il sauta dans le ravin. Stiles fit la moue et se dépécha d'en faire de même. Avec difficulté, il descendit et s'adossa contre la paroie, fatigué par l'effort. Il vit Scott se pencher et prendre son portable, tout en espérant qu'il fonctionne.

-Ça marche encore. Le rassura le loup-garou.

Stiles ne fit pas attention aux mots de son ami, intrigué par la silouhette qu'il apercevait.

-Passe-moi la lampe torche. Demanda Stiles, la prenant des mains de son ami.

Il fit quelques pas assez lents, ne voulant pas que Scott soit trop loin de lui.

-J'ai trouvé. Dit-il en s'avança vers la carcasse d'une voiture.

-Ah, pourquoi ils ne l'ont pas déplacée ? S'interrogea Stiles.

-Ce n'est pas une preuve ? Tenta Scott.

-Sûrement trop dure à tracter. Contredit Stiles, éclairant toujours le véhicule.

Il s'accroupit pour voir la carroserie et vit une forme d'éraflure assez étrange :

-Regarde ça.

Il se pencha un peu plus, Scott en fit de même, intrigué.

-Tu les vois ? Demanda Stiles.

Scott passa sa main par dessus, retraçant les marques qui s'y trouvaient.

-Alors c'était un loup-garou. Conclut Scott.

-Donc mon père avait raison. Dit Stiles, un peu heureux pour lui.

Stiles s'agenouilla et chercha dans la voiture un objet ou quelque indice qui pourrait aider son père. Il se pencha un peu plus et sa lampe éclaira un objet. Il fronça les sourcils.

-C'est quoi ? Il rentra, méfiant, dans la voiture et tira le tissu rose qu'il voyait.

Il s'éleva un peu étant donné que la voiture était retournée. Il sortit de la carcasse du véhicule et éclaira ce qu'il tenait : une poupée. Intrigué, Scott s'avança pour l'observer. Ils restèrent tous deux silencieux, curieux par le jouet.

-J'ai faim. Parla soudain la poupée.

Stiles fit un bond, lâcha la poupée démoniaque, hurla de terreur et s'effondra pathétiquement par terre, faisant peur à Scott qui recula rapidement. Ce dernier se retourna et regarda son ami.

-Je viens d'avoir une petite crise cardiaque. Expliqua Stiles, la respiration saccadée.

Scott, la main sur le coeur, allait lui répondre qu'il ne devait plus lui faire de peur pareille, mais un grognement peu rassurant se fit entendre. Il tourna la tête pour voir la provenance de ce bruit et se figea, stupéfait :

-Eh Stiles, dis-moi que tu vois ça...

Stiles se releva lentement, soudain bien conscient du danger, regardant dans la même direction que son ami.

-Je le vois. Affirma-t-il d'une voix un peu trop aiguë.

Il vit Scott commencer à se diriger vers l'animal. Stiles paniqua, ne voulant pas se retourver seul en ces lieux :

-Attends ! Scott ! Hurla-t-il, le regardant courir.

Stiles hésita à le suivre mais décida finalement de ne pas bouger. Il se sentait à nouveau terrorisé, son coeur tambourinant dans sa poitrine, ses mains devenant moites et ses poings se serrant par intermitences.

Apeuré, affolé, seul et mortifié, il trouna la tête dans tous les sens, vérifiant qu'aucune ombre ne bougeait. Il voulait hurler, crier, appeler à l'aide, appeler Scott, lui demander de revenir, mais il était paralysé. C'est à peine s'il arrivait à respirer. Le paysage commença à tourner et il se sentit nauséeux. La terre semblait se déplacer sous ses pieds.

Stiles céda et s'accroupit, s'efforçant de se calmer, mais rien n'y faisait, bien au contraire. Sa vision devint brumeuse. Il distinguait à peine les arbres. Horrifié, conscient de sa faiblesse, il se releva, mais sa tête tourna. Son palais se couvrait du goût immonde de remontées acides.

Il ouvrit la bouche à plusieurs reprises pour émettre un son, n'importe quoi pour attirer l'attention de son ami, mais rien. Il était piégé de son corps qui refusait de lui obéir. Il crut qu'il allait mourrir, une douleur au niveau de son coeur se faisant réellement violente. Il grimaça, posa une main au-dessus pour se soulager. Il ferma fort les yeux pour ne plus voir ces ignoble arbres qui parraissaient se moquer de sa souffrance.

Ses paupières couvrant ses yeux de l'obscurité furent baignées par une étrange lumière. Intrigué, il les rouvrit et se mordit la langue, surpris. Il y avait à quelques centimètres de son visage le museau de la biche fantômatique. Elle recula un peu lorsqu'elle croisa ses yeux. Son corps, sa tête, tout était d'une forme distingue. Il aurait presque crut que c'était un animal réel, si son pelage n'était pas aussi luminescent, laissant des filements blanchâtres dans l'air. Il chercha la lampe torche à tâtons pour l'éclairer, voir si elle disparaîtrait, mais non, elle était bel et bien là, l'observant de ses grands yeux noirs.

Il s'avança un peu, observant la créature, se demandant ce qu'elle était et pourquoi il la voyait continuellement. Sa posture était gracile et fière. Sa tête était haute malgrès sa petite taille. Stiles se sentait intimidé par elle. Il baissa un peu les yeux, regardant ses fines et hautes pattes toutes blanches. Les sabots étaient presque imperceptibles et ce fut en se concentrant qu'il vit un détail très troublant.

Elle avait une ombre. Une ombre humaine.

 ***** "étrange sensation de ses pectoraux qui, il lui semblait, gonflaient" : Alors non Stiles ne finira pas avec un bonnet A ou B xD promis. Il est un homme et il le reste ^^. Cependant je me demandais qu'elle changement pouvait s'opérer chez le corps de l'homme si ce dernier se retrouvait avec un taux d'hormones féminines (œstrogènes) plus élevé que la testostérone. Après plusieurs recherche j'ai eu l'étonnante surprise de trouver la maladie "gynécomastie idiopathique". La poitrine féminine et masculine est semblable. Donc oui messieurs ! Vous pouvez donné le sein ^^.

Alors, je fais ces recherches pour donner plus de crédibilité à la condition particulière de Stiles en souvenir d'une critique sur le mpreg. L'auteur rappelé souvent les incohérences ou tout bonnement le manque totale d'explication sur l'adaptation du corps masculin pour maintenir vivant la vie qu'il porte. Donc j'ai décidé de suivre ce bon conseil (et comme j'aime gardé un certain réalisme) j'ai décidé de creuser pour voire jusqu'où le corps d'un homme peut changer pour s'adapter à une grossesse (en théorie).

Voilà j'espère que cette petite explication biologique vous a plus ^^. Il y en aura peut-être d'autres. En espérant ne pas avoir trop choqué certains ou certaines (on ne sait jamais).

A bientôt je l'espère pour le chapitre 2 ^^.


	3. Chapter 2 P1

**Biche blanche**

 **Avis de l'auteur :**

Coucou tout le monde ^^ ! Me revoilà pour un tout nouveau chapitre ! Je m'excuse du retard mais avec les fêtes de fin d'année, les exams dur dur de tout concilier.

Ce chapitre est un peu particulier parce qu'il est divisé en 2 parties. Il était bien trop long à lire j'ai préféré le scinder. Vous aurez donc 2 chapitres dans le mois ^^ c'est votre cadeau de Noël de ma part ^^. D'ailleurs joyeuses fêtes et Bonne année ! J'espère que la rentrée pour certains n'est pas trop dure.

Il n'y a pas d'astérisque, ni de remarque particulière sur un passage qui pourrait déranger certains.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et que la fin ne sera pas trop casse-tête

Je vous attends pour ceux qui ne sont pas inscrits et ont des questions sur le forum de Team Kyouran dans le sujet dernière publication à : « fic : Biche blanche ».

Un grand merci à Nao et Voidonce pour leurs corrections et bons conseils ^^ (oui il y a du monde sur cette fanfiction lol)

Bonne lecture ^^

Merci à **Mejishi01** pour sa correction ^^

* * *

 **Réponses aux commentaires :**

 **\- Akane :** Coucou ! Bonne année et joyeux noël ^^ ! Eh bien merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ça me fais toujours chaud au cœur ^^. D'accord, je te comprends tout à fait en tant que lectrice je suis souvent très frustrée de ne pas avoir la suite d'une fanfiction qui m'a plu. Je m'excuse encore du retard. Normalement je devais publier ce chapitre pour le premier de l'an, mais j'ai eu un doute de savoir si je le mettais en ligne avant sa correction ou après. Et bon j'ai craqué et je le publie maintenant ^^. J'espère que celui-ci te plaira aussi, ha ha merci beaucoup du compliment c'est vrai que c'est beaucoup de travail ^^ j'essaye de mon mieux de rendre cette fic agréable à lire et réaliste dans la psychologie de Stiles j'espère que pour l'instant ça marche. Bonne lecture et à bientôt peut-être pour le chapitre 2 bis ^^

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

 **PARTIE 1 /2 :**

 **Plus de mal que de bien.**

 **Malia.**

La créature fit quelques pas, s'enfonçant dans les bois sombres, puis s'arrêta. Elle tourna sa fine tête et observa Stiles. Elle semblait l'attendre. L'adolescent haussa les sourcils, complètement déconcerté : il ne savait plus si c'était un rêve ou la réalité... Cet animal lumineux n'apparaissait que dans son imaginaire. Il fut tenté de compter ses doigts mais le comportement étrange de la biche l'intrigua. Il se leva gauchement et s'avança vers elle. La biche fit un bond, surprenant Stiles, qui se mit à courir pour la suivre. Elle était rapide, agile. Sa lumière s'égarait à chacun de ses mouvements. Il écarta les broussailles qui le gênaient, ne voulant pas perdre de vue la créature. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas la suivre. Chaque fois qu'elle était là, ses cauchemars n'étaient pas loin, mais aussi stupide et incompréhensible que cela puisse paraître, sa présence l'éloignait de ses craintes. Il ne réfléchit pas, étant incapable de comprendre la situation. Son corps se mouvait seul. Il lui fut impossible de rassembler ses esprits, ni même d'analyser la situation. Il était dans une étrange brume qui l'engloutissait. Il ne voyait ni n'entendait rien, à part la biche blanche et le bruit de ses sabots effleurant l'herbe.

Il ne sut même pas où il allait, obnubilé par la créature qui le guidait dans cette triste forêt.

Ce fut quelques minutes plus tard que la biche s'arrêta. Elle se retourna, regarda Stiles de ses grands yeux sombres et entra dans une cavité que l'adolescent n'avait pas remarquée jusqu'alors. Il fut étonné de la voir disparaître dans cette grotte assez étriquée. Il s'approcha et posa une main hésitante sur la roche. La biche illumina l'environnement, permettant à Stiles de voir où il était et pourquoi. Il croisa une nouvelle fois ses yeux obscurs et il tressaillit : son regard était effrayant, comme deux trous béants dans son crâne, donnant l'ignoble illusion que ses orbes avaient été arrachés. Il ferma les yeux soudain secs, ouvrit les paupières et sursauta en ne trouvant que l'obscurité.

La biche était partie.

Il tendit immédiatement la lampe pour éclairer la cavité et émit un hoquet de surprise. Cette grotte avait été habitée, s'il en jugeait par les vêtements épars au sol. Il recula, sortit de là, courut chercher Scott, ignorant son appréhension d'être seul au milieu des bois. Il avait du mal à se déplacer rapidement. Les hautes herbes et les broussailles le freinaient, mais il continua de s'enfoncer dans la forêt. Il se maudit, inquiet de ne pas voir Scott. Sa crainte précédente revint l'étreindre insidieusement. Sa respiration se fit hachée mais il ne s'arrêta pas de courir.

Stiles se retourna soudain pour voir si quelqu'un le suivait. Il avait cette désagréable impression que quelque chose se cachait dans les ténèbres et attendait pour le dévorer.

Il hurla d'horreur en détournant le regard, vérifiant où il mettait les pieds. Il vit un visage. Ce dernier poussa un cri, faisant écho à celui de Stiles. Il lui fallut peu de temps pour reconnaître Scott. Soulagé il dit, essoufflé :

« Oh ! Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose.

-Moi aussi, répondit Scott.

-C'était Malia ? lui demanda Stiles.

-Je crois, montre-moi ce que tu as trouvé d'abord, dit Scott. »

Stiles hocha la tête et se dépêcha d'emmener son ami vers la grotte mais ne lui fit pas part de la manière dont il l'avait trouvé. Il se refusait d'inquiéter Scott et ne voulait pas que ce dernier le prenne pour un fou. Ils s'accroupirent pour entrer dans l'antre.

« C'est un terrier de coyote, dit Stiles.

-De coyote-garou, rectifia Scott. »

Stiles soupira, se sentant vraiment heureux pour son père. Ils avaient une chance d'aider le shérif et peut-être que s'il résolvait cette affaire, son père garderait son emploi. Stiles espérait que ce qu'il faisait aurait une utilité pour lui. Il se refusait d'être une source de problèmes et d'angoisses pour son père. Il avait besoin que son fils soit fort, le soutienne, et Stiles comptait bien l'aider du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

L'humain s'avança et ramassa le vêtement que sa lampe éclairait faiblement :

« Tu vois ça ? C'est à Malia. »

Scott regarda attentivement le manteau que son ami lui montrait, s'assurant que c'était bien de Malia dont il était question.

« Tu te souviens, c'est le même que celui qu'elle portait sur la photo », expliqua Stiles, la voix pleine d'espoir.

Les deux adolescents explorèrent un peu plus la cavité et Scott ramassa la peluche qu'il distinguait à peine dans l'obscurité. Le loup-garou se figea soudain, faisant tressaillir Stiles qui le regarda, interloqué et effrayé.

« On ne devrait pas être ici ! » dit alors Scott, alarmé.

Stiles se détendit un peu mais fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce que disait son ami :

« Comment ça ?

-Elle ne reviendra plus maintenant, on vient juste d'envahir sa maison », renseigna Scott.

Il se tourna, faisant face à Stiles, le visage grave :

« Notre odeur va rester imprégnée.

-Si elle ne reviendra pas ici, où va-t-elle aller ? » pensa Stiles à voix haute.

Scott soupira, fatigué d'avoir loupé d'aussi près Malia :

« Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il, déçu.

-Tu peux la pister ? Tu penses que tu as son odeur ? » demanda Stiles, se sentant dépité par le retournement de situation.

Il n'allait tout de même pas rater de si près la jeune fille ! Stiles se pinça nerveusement les lèvres. Il aurait presque hurlé de rage et de frustration ! Ce coyote-garou ne devait pas s'enfuir, elle était le seul espoir pour son père ! Scott était bien un loup-garou ! Avec son odorat, il pourrait forcément la tracer. Après tout, il s'était retrouvé en face d'elle.

Scott hésita, esquivant le regard trop brillant de son ami, avant de répondre :

« Peut-être. »

Il se tut avant de se résigner et révéla le problème :

« Mais je suis meilleur à ça quand je suis complètement loup et j'ai toujours peur de le faire et de ne pas me retransformer », se confia-t-il, plantant ses yeux désespérés dans ceux de Stiles.

Il soupira, honteux, quand il le vit l'éviter.

« La porte est toujours ouverte », conclut l'humain, comprenant les doutes du loup-garou.

Stiles tapota nerveusement les doigts, n'aimant pas parler de cette cassure dans son esprit. Il voulait pour le moment se concentrer sur Malia. Non pas qu'il fuyait cette histoire de porte d'esprit... bon peut-être qu'il souhaitait que ce problème disparaisse comme il était apparu. Mais maintenant, Stiles ne désirait qu'une chose : voir son père sourire et profiter de rendez-vous galants. Il ne voulait pas le voir la sueur au front, des rides de tourment et travailler très tard le soir en se levant tôt le matin. Stiles était terrifié à l'idée que son père se penche de nouveau sur l'alcool et se morfonde. Il devait réfléchir, chercher une solution à leur problème. Il voulait aider, qu'ils finissent cette affaire qui lui tenait tant à cœur.

Il était en colère contre lui-même. Il se rappelait du visage tracassé de son père à cause de lui. Il ne supportait pas l'idée qu'il se tourmente pour lui alors qu'il avait assez d'ennuis avec son travail. Il ferait tout pour se rendre utile !

Stiles pensa soudain à Derek. Peut-être que l'ancien Alpha les aiderait ? Il ne l'avait plus revu depuis l'incident avec la sorcière. Il se gratta la nuque presque hystériquement en pensant à cette soirée. C'était un cauchemar et ça ne s'était jamais passé, c'était son foutu esprit tordu qui lui avait donné une hallucination ! C'était ça et rien d'autre.

Il soupira assez bruyamment, ne remarquant pas le regard lourd et préoccupé de Scott sur lui. Perdu dans ses pensées, il se demandait quand Derek reviendrait chez lui. Non pas que cela l'intéressait mais il s'interrogeait tout de même. La meute avait été disloquée, certains étaient morts, d'autres étaient partis. Stiles espérait que Derek ne s'en aille pas non plus, même s'il n'y avait rien pour le retenir à part une maison délabrée qui se ferait bientôt détruire.

« Et Derek ? Il ne peut pas nous aider ? » interrogea Stiles.

Le loup-garou reprit un peu pied, se forçant à ne pas harceler son ami de questions sur sa santé, qu'elles furent mentales ou physiques. Il soupira en sortant son portable de sa poche et ne vit aucun nouveau message. Il secoua la tête en signe de négation.

« Si je ne peux pas joindre Derek, quelqu'un d'autre devra nous aider », répliqua Scott, un peu désemparé par son inutilité dans la situation.

Stiles se pinça les lèvres, frustré et préoccupé par le silence de l'ancien Alpha. Il n'était pas habitué à ce qu'il ne soit pas là pour les aider. Il savait que Derek n'était pas du genre à les laisser seuls face à un problème. Il espérait que rien de grave ne lui soit arrivé. Pourtant, une partie de lui-même fut soulagée qu'il soit absent, qu'il ne l'ait pas vu depuis un moment... C'était un sentiment étrange. Et s'il était honnête, Stiles dirait qu'il aimait beaucoup Derek. Il fut néanmoins en sa présence incapable de paraître confiant. Pire, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se sentait minable, misérable voire pathétique et faible. Il avait beau essayer de se raisonner, il n'arrivait pas à garder une bonne estime de lui-même. La sensation d'être sale, pitoyable et même honteux le gagnait encore plus quand Derek était dans les parages. Il était un peu apaisé par l'absentéisme de l'ancien Alpha mais paradoxalement, il désirait tout de même sa présence.

Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne se comprenait pas, il ne savait pas ce qui clochait chez lui. Il ne comprenait même pas cette paranoïa qui le dévorait complètement. Par moments, il ne se reconnaissait plus, ni lui, ni son corps, et il haïssait cela… le fait d'être un inconnu pour lui-même.

« Je crois qu'elle est un peu hors de la juridiction de mon père », dit malicieusement Scott coupant le fil des pensées de Stiles.

Il se concentra de nouveau sur la situation.

Stiles se figea, comprenant les mots du loup-garou. Il sourit, répondant au sous-entendu de son ami :

« Et plus dans celle de mon père. »

Stiles l'appela immédiatement, impatient de raconter les découvertes que lui et Scott avaient faites. L'adolescent avertit le shérif et ils convinrent qu'il serait mieux de tout lui expliquer quand il arriverait. Il raccrocha et s'assit contre un arbre, le loup-garou à ses côtés. Tous deux attendaient l'arrivée de Monsieur Stilinski. Soudain, le petit silence fut coupé :

« Si ton père résout cette affaire, il reprendra sa place de Shérif n'est-ce pas ? », lui demanda Scott, toujours empli de culpabilité.

Stiles, le regard dans le vide, hocha les épaules et répondit franchement :

« Je n'en sais rien. Il n'a pas voulu me le dire. »

Scott se déplaça, un peu mal à l'aise. Il mordilla l'intérieur de sa joue, soupira et dit :

« Je suis désolé. Si Rafael n'était pas venu à la maison pour jouer le père... »

Stiles fronça ses sourcils, en désaccord avec le poids que son meilleur ami pensait porter :

« Tu n'y es pour rien, mec. Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable.

-Peut-être », répondit Scott, pas convaincu.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois et observa du coin de l'œil son ami :

« Eh, Stiles ? »

L'humain, curieux, regarda le loup-garou, surpris par le ton de sa voix grave :

« Ouais ? », répondit-il.

Scott hésita un instant, cherchant sûrement ses mots. Finalement il dit :

« Si tu avais un problème, tu m'en parlerais, pas vrai ? »

Stiles écarquilla les yeux, perdus, s'interrogeant sur la raison de cette question. Il fronça les sourcils et poussa un soupir de fatigue. Il se passa nerveusement une main dans les cheveux. Il comprit rapidement la raison de cette question et ce sérieux dans le ton de Scott. Il savait que son comportement de ces derniers temps pouvait être alarmant. C'était surtout ce qu'il s'était passé en cours qui avait vraiment terrifié Scott. Il comprenait l'inquiétude de son meilleur ami mais il en avait marre de voir ses proches se faire un sang d'encre en croyant qu'il dissimulait quelque chose de grave. Il souffla fortement, agacé, et répondit sarcastiquement :

« Tu crois que je te caches quelque chose ?

-Stiles, réponds-moi s'il te plaît », rétorqua Scott, semblant irrité qu'il lui réponde par une autre question, et son regard se fit plus suppliant.

L'adolescent se tut quelques instants. Depuis quelques jours, son ami se faisait plus observateur et plus soucieux. Ce qu'il s'était passé pendant les cours ne l'avait pas apaisé. Pire que tout, cela avait dû sûrement attiser la culpabilité ou la crainte de Scott : il ne savait pas trop comment interpréter les réactions exacerbées de son ami. Bien sûr, Stiles était assez touché par la préoccupation du loup-garou et, sans trop savoir pourquoi, ça le touchait plus que de coutume.

Mais il n'était pas un enfant. Il n'avait pas besoin de soutient moral, que ce soit son père, Scott ou qui que ce soit. Il voulait qu'on le laisse tranquille, aussi étrange que cela puisse être. Il savait au fond qu'il était horrifié de cette solitude et pourtant, il la désirait ardemment. Il devait se débrouiller, faire face à ses problèmes et les régler seul. Il devait aussi aider son père pour son travail et ses amis avec cette histoire de Bardo. Il n'avait, au final, que les mêmes préoccupations que Scott et Argent à cause du Nemeton. Il avait juste des hallucinations plus virulentes, ne le laissant pas en paix, même pendant les cours. Non, il ne cachait rien à son ami, vraiment rien. Il savait déjà tout ou presque de ses problèmes. Il avait juste omis ses sentiments envers cet homme étant donné que ce n'était pas important ainsi que ses cauchemars... Mais il était hors de question qu'il en parle à quelqu'un. Il ne mentait pas à Scott, il était dans la même situation qu'eux. Stiles répondit enfin :

« Je n'ai pas plus de problèmes que toi ou Allison. »

Cette phrase sembla plus frustrer Scott qu'autre chose et il s'appuya lourdement contre le tronc de l'arbre. Il ferma ses paupières et se passa une main dessus. Il regarda de nouveau l'humain qui se pinçait les lèvres, embarrassé par sa réaction :

« Ce n'est pas vrai. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé le jour où tu es parti rejoindre les autres au Nemeton mais depuis tu sembles... Comment dire... Déconnecté ? Désorienté même. »

Stiles sentit sa nuque devenir douloureuse. Il essaya de respirer lentement et passa sa main sur son cou pour se débarrasser de cette impression de serres l'écrasant. Il eut brusquement la bouche pâteuse et sèche. Il ne savait pas pourquoi les insinuations de Scott le mettaient dans cet état d'effroi. Il se força à garder le contrôle de son corps qui tressaillait. L'humain regarda ses mains et fut horrifié de les voir trembler. Il tenta de les cacher et pensa que c'était sûrement dû au froid.

Oui, il avait froid. Il prit quelques respirations avant de répondre, tentant de calmer cette crise de panique qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Il resta silencieux quelques secondes qui lui parurent des minutes. Il répondit ensuite assez durement à Scott :

« Il ne s'est rien passé. »

Le loup-garou se redressa en remarquant le changement d'attitude de son ami. Il avait du mal à sentir l'odeur de Stiles : il ne pouvait pas savoir s'il avait peur. Les bois et la terre masquaient à merveille son odorat, alors Scott se devait d'être plus observateur et à l'écoute. Il avait entendu le cœur de l'humain battre plus vite quand il avait mentionné cette fameuse nuit et les tremblements de ses mains ne lui avaient pas non plus échappés. Le loup-garou était perdu et déconcerté par le comportement paradoxal de son ami. Il ne savait pas s'il s'était passé quelque chose ce jour-là ou si Stiles était encore choqué et horrifié d'avoir été sur le point de perdre son père.

Il se rappelait quand il était venu les chercher, lui et les autres. Il avait trouvé son ami, sentant fortement le sang et la terre. Inquiet, il l'avait trouvé beaucoup trop silencieux et pâle, souriant à peine. Il avait croisé le regard interrogateur de Derek, tous deux ne comprenant pas vraiment la réaction de Stiles. L'adolescent humain avait été reclus, hésitant et avait semblé sur le point de s'effondrer et de fondre en larmes. Scott avait voulu lui parler mais Stiles s'était simplement contenté de lui sourire et de s'enterrer dans un silence sombre et effrayant. Le loup-garou se souvenait que Stiles n'avait pas voulu monter dans sa Jeep, semblant terrorisé par cette dernière. Le shérif avait dû conduire et la ramener chez eux et Stiles était monté dans sa voiture. Scott avait voulu raccompagner Allison et son père mais le comportement trop étrange de Stiles lui avait fait changer d'avis. Il avait demandé à Derek de ramener les Argent, ce qu'il avait accepté. Il avait sûrement compris qu'il souhaitait être seul avec son meilleur ami. Scott avait essayé de parler à Stiles durant tout le trajet, tentant de le libérer de son monde mais sans succès.

Il avait dès lors surveillé son meilleur ami de loin. Il avait vu des changements inquiétants s'opérer chez Stiles. Il n'avait plus pris sa Jeep pour aller au lycée. Ce fut Lydia qui l'interrogea sur cette étrange habitude de prendre le bus scolaire. Son ami s'était alors ramené le lendemain avec sa bonne vielle Jeep, prétextant qu'elle avait été en réparation et se justifiant maladroitement plus que de raison. Scott ne savait pas s'il était le seul à avoir deviné que c'était un mensonge et qu'il feintait sa bonne humeur. Le loup-garou remarqua que Stiles était souvent égaré et qu'il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de certaines choses triviales comme des interros. Il était aussi incapable de suivre une conversation : il finissait par babiller des phrases inintelligibles, prétextant que c'était la fatigue. Malgré cela, ce qui terrifiait réellement Scott était la perte totale de confiance que Stiles avait en lui.

Quelques jours après l'incident avec Madame Blake, la meute ou du moins, ce qu'il en restait, se retrouva chez Derek. Il y eut une grande discussion sur la nouvelle situation de Scott en tant que vrai Alpha. Il avait posé plusieurs questions à l'Oméga pour comprendre son nouveau statut. Isaac avait alors taquiné Stiles pour s'être fait attendre le soir de l'incident. L'adolescent n'avait pas eu la réaction escomptée. Il n'avait rien répondu et s'était renfermé sur lui-même. Derek, intrigué par ce malaise, avait tenté une conversation avec Stiles mais ce dernier n'avait répondu que par des monosyllabes et avait presque fui l'appartement. Un peu plus et il était partit en courant et en hurlant.

Le temps avait passé. Derek et Peter quittèrent Beacon Hills sans que les adolescents ne sachent pourquoi. Allison et lui avaient réussi à aller de l'avant après cette sombre nuit mais Stiles ne semblait plus être lui-même, et c'était ce qui horrifiait Scott. Il voyait son ami sombrer seul et ça, il ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Il voulait être sûr que son meilleur ami sache que, s'il avait besoin de quelqu'un, il était là.

« Mec, tu sais que si tu as un soucis tu peux m'en parler. »

Stiles soupira, excédé, et préféra se lever, voulant faire disparaître sa panique. Il se retourna pour faire face à Scott et répondit, faisant fi de désinvolture :

« Oui, je sais. »

Scott allait parler, il voulait arrêter cette discussion pénible. Il chercha le moindre signe de phare dans les bois et aperçut les lumières familières de voitures. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son ami avant de lui dire. Ce dernier soupira, défait, sachant parfaitement ce que Stiles ferait. Effectivement, ses doutes furent confirmés lorsque l'humain coupa court à la conversation :

« Au fait, c'est pas eux qui arrivent ? », demanda innocemment Stiles en faisant un geste de la tête vers les phares lumineux sillonnant les troncs d'arbres.

Scott se mit également debout, préférant ne pas insister. Il ne savait pas si Stiles lui mentait ou non mais s'il s'était bien passé quelque chose, il espérait qu'il lui en parlerait.

Au loin, ils virent les voitures de police arriver et se garer. Le shérif ainsi que ses collègues descendirent des véhicules et le premier salua les deux garçons, qui lui indiquèrent la cavité. Monsieur Stilinski ne perdit pas de temps et jeta un coup d'œil dans la grotte, voulant vérifier les dires des deux adolescents. Une fois qu'il eut fait le tour et pris des notes avec ses confrères, il se retira de la cavité, tenant un objet dans un sac plastique. Il se dirigea vers les deux adolescents pour leur parler :

« Tu es sûr que c'était elle ?, interrogea-t-il immédiatement Scott.

-Je l'ai regardé droit dans les yeux et ils ont brillé comme les miens », répondit l'Alpha, convaincu.

Stiles était très heureux que son père soit arrivé. Il avait pu arrêter cette étrange conversation qu'il avait eue avec Scott mais il allait surtout pouvoir lui remonter le moral.

« Ça a du sens, Papa », renchérit Stiles.

Le shérif fronça les sourcils en signe de contradiction et chuchota :

« Mais ce n'était pas une fille. C'était un coyote, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'adolescent Stilinski souffla, un peu triste de l'hésitation de son père, et admit difficilement :

« Mais oui, tu vois, c'est la partie qu'on n'a pas encore résolue. »

Scott décida d'intervenir pour soutenir son ami. Tous deux voulaient absolument aider le shérif à résoudre cette affaire. Ils décidèrent d'expliquer la théorie la plus logique :

« Mais si c'était la pleine lune et qu'elle s'était transformée pendant que sa mère conduisait, alors n'importe quoi aurait pu se produire. »

Stiles hocha la tête, d'accord avec cette hypothèse, et renchérit :

« Des choses horribles auraient pu arriver : déchirer, réduire en pièce, détruire des choses… »

Scott reprit la fin de la phrase de son ami. Ils étaient déterminés à convaincre le shérif :

« Ce qui a probablement causé l'accident. »

Le shérif ne crut toujours pas à cette histoire. C'était beaucoup trop surfait à son goût.

« Penses-y, Papa, d'accord ? Ils sont sur la route, Malia se transforme, elle est incontrôlable, la mère se crache et tout le monde meurt », insista Stiles.

Scott termina pour Stiles :

« Excepté Malia. »

Le shérif assimila l'hypothèse mais grimaça, toujours gêné par quelque chose.

L'adolescent humain réfléchit quelques secondes, tentant de comprendre ce qui dérangeait son père. Il le devina rapidement : pourquoi Malia ne serait-elle pas allée voir son père ?

« Elle s'en veut, fuit dans la forêt et finit par se retrouver piégée dans le corps d'un coyote », conclut Stiles en espérant avoir persuadé son père.

Ce dernier, le visage toujours grimaçant, parla enfin :

« C'est sensé. »

Il vit Stiles soupirer de soulagement et remarqua l'étonnement de Scott. Il poursuivit :

« Dans un conte chinois ! » sa voix tonna de colère.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais il se tut voyant le visage déconfit de son père. Toute sa bonne humeur disparut et un sentiment de honte l'étreignit. Il avait voulu aider et s'était démené pour trouver un quelconque indice mais si son père ne le croyait pas et trouvait ça grotesque, il avait fait tout ça pour rien.

Il se sentit pitoyable, ridicule. Il passa nerveusement une main dans sa chevelure brune et essaya de se raisonner en s'apercevant de la panique qui le gagnait à nouveau. Stiles ne voulait pas le décevoir. Il ne voulait pas le tracasser davantage et, quand il vit le regard déconcerté de son père, il baissa la tête, ne supportant plus cette expression. Il se pinça les lèvres, se trouvant méprisable de l'avoir démoralisé, sa gorge se noua en entendant sa voix désemparée :

« Les garçons, c'est dingue !, tenta de s'adoucir un peu le shérif en remarquant l'étrange défaite chez son garçon. Ça ne doit pas s'ébruiter. Vous deux, pas un mot. »

Stiles releva la tête et s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas fâché. Le shérif continua, plus sérieux.

Stiles ne l'écouta pas vraiment, un peu perturbé par sa réaction excessive. Il réalisa que sa respiration était devenue plus hachée et que ses mains tremblaient. Il soupira en pensant que c'était encore un contrecoup du froid. Il souffla sur ces dernières pour les réchauffer et ferma les yeux pour se détendre et se calmer.

« Scott ? », appela soudain le shérif.

Stiles, entendant le nom de son ami, se réveilla et tourna la tête. L'Alpha avait les yeux plissés et regardait un point précis dans le vide. L'adolescent Stilinski allait appeler son ami, interloqué par l'effroi peu commun qui habitait les traits sereins de l'Alpha mais il fut coupé par son père.

« Scott ? », se répéta le shérif, inquiet par l'absence de son interlocuteur.

Le loup-garou sursauta un peu en revenant à la réalité, surprenant les deux Stilinski. Il cligna des yeux, un peu choqué, et se détourna :

« Désolé, » s'empressa de dire Scott.

Il déglutit et vérifia une dernière fois si ce qu'il avait vu était vrai ou faux.

« Vous disiez ? », reprit-il.

Stiles regarda le loup-garou, intrigué, devinant que ce dernier venait d'avoir une hallucination assez effrayante pour avoir réagi avec autant de virulence. Son ami hocha la tête pour confirmer la pensée de Stiles et ce dernier se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas lui demander ce qu'il avait vu. Peut-être avait-il la même hallucination ? Peut-être que Scott voyait aussi la biche blanche... ?

Le shérif allait avertir de nouveau les deux adolescents lorsqu'une voiture de police familière lui fit oublier ce qu'il voulait dire :

« Oh ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! », marmonna-t-il, visiblement très en colère.

Les deux adolescents reprirent pieds et tournèrent la tête pour voir le père de Malia descendre de la voiture, en compagnie de Rafael.

Scott soupira, las, comprenant que son père venait encore de faire une erreur. Il marmonna, en colère :

« Pourquoi il s'en mêle !? »

Stiles observa son ami qui avait le visage plissé d'angoisse et d'appréhension par l'arrivée de Rafael. L'humain posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule du loup-garou qui se contenta de soupirer de frustration.

Stiles allait lui parler mais il se tut quand il entendit les hurlements entre les trois adultes. Les deux adolescents restèrent silencieux, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire, ni quoi dire. La situation était assez déconcertante, voire gênante pour Stiles et Scott. Trouver des corps et sauver des vies, ça, ils pouvaient le faire. Parler à la famille, c'était autre chose. Ils n'étaient que des adolescents pas encore assez matures pour pouvoir calmer la haine ou apaiser la tristesse d'un père. Ils avaient eux-mêmes encore besoin de leurs parents pour les écouter dans leurs émois amoureux ou de leurs peurs adolescentes. Piégés entre l'enfance et l'âge adulte, ils n'étaient que des adolescents qui se retrouvaient au centre d'une histoire bien trop grave et compliquée pour leur esprit encore jeune. Ils apprenaient encore ce que signifiait être un adulte responsable. Ils s'en rendaient compte maintenant, à tel point qu'ils étaient devenus dépendants de leurs parents. Ils avaient besoin d'eux pour les rassurer, les aider, leur apprendre à mûrir : devenir des hommes.

Les parents commencèrent à s'éloigner et Scott s'avança pour rejoindre Rafael :

« Papa ! », appela-t-il.

Monsieur McCall se retourna vers son enfant. Il avait le visage tiré par la colère, une grimace de fureur sur ses lèvres. Il répondit d'une voix énervée :

« Je te parlerai dans une minute. Je veux savoir si ta mère est d'accord que tu traînes dans les bois la nuit. »

A la fin de sa phrase, les deux policiers emmenèrent le père de Malia, laissant Scott paralysé, peu habitué à voir son père aussi courroucé. Stiles rejoignit son ami et lui donna une accolade de consolation. Les deux adolescents soupirèrent, se sentant vraiment inutiles et impuissants, ce qui les agaça. Ils avaient fait tous ces efforts pour pas grand-chose. Pire, ils allaient se faire gronder par leurs parents et sûrement se faire punir. Stiles fit la moue à cette pensée, trouvant injuste l'idée que son père décide de sévir son comportement d'aujourd'hui alors qu'il avait voulu l'aider.

Ils furent ramenés quelques minutes plus tard par leurs parents.

Stiles resta assez silencieux durant tout le trajet, ne souhaitant pas parler et se sentant épuisé. Son père n'engagea pas vraiment la conversation. Était-ce parce qu'il ne savait peut-être pas trop quoi dire ou bien était-il exaspéré par les monosyllabes de l'adolescent en guise de réponses ?

Une fois arrivé à la maison, Stiles monta vite dans sa chambre, se changea en pyjama et s'allongea sur son lit. Il ferma les yeux en espérant dormir, mais il s'aperçut très vite qu'il en était incapable. Il soupira et se redressa. Il grimaça face à la violente douleur qu'il sentit à la poitrine. Il posa une main dessus, essayant d'étouffer cette sensation vraiment insupportable. Il se pencha un peu, essayant de respirer sans être gêné, mais il ne réussit pas complètement. Il enleva son tee shirt, alluma la lumière et s'avança vers le petit miroir accroché à la porte intérieure de l'armoire afin de voir ce qui lui arrivait.

Il écarquilla les yeux à la vision étrange de son corps. Stiles n'était pas particulièrement musclé, pas non plus maigre. Il était plus fin que son meilleur ami. Il remarqua cependant que le grand manque d'appétit et de sommeil lui avait fait perdre quelques kilos. Il avait encore ses bras développés et son ventre couvert de discrets abdos dus à lacrosse. Il remercia ce sport de le maintenir dans un état physique acceptable : ni maigrichon, ni gros. Stiles eut soudain une sensation de malaise et il grimaça. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement se regarder dans la glace et encore moins depuis un certain temps. Il se sentait nauséeux, n'appréciant pas cette image floue et difforme de son corps. Il avait l'irrépressible envie de briser ce miroir et de vomir rien qu'en voyant son reflet, mais il voulait comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

Il regarda, intrigué, sa poitrine qui paraissait toujours enflée. Ce n'était pas voyant, juste une impression de ce qu'il sentait. Par contre, ses aréoles étaient plus larges que la normale et striés de veines violacées. Perplexe, il tâtonna sa poitrine mais à la moindre pression exercée dessus, il geignit de douleur. Il soupira, las, fatigué par ce corps étrange qui le faisait souffrir. Il savait que son état d'esprit n'arrangeait pas sa santé. Son manque d'énergie était dû à ses crises de paniques répétitives. Il supposa que, peut-être, il avait reçu un coup à la poitrine et que c'était la raison de cette douleur et de ces étranges veines ressorties. Il haussa les épaules et s'éloigna du miroir.

 _« Ça va passer de toute façon »,_ se dit-il en rabaissant son tee shirt et en retournant s'allonger sur son lit.

Il se coucha sur le dos et ferma les yeux. Lentement, il sentit son corps s'alourdir et son esprit se perdre dans les ténèbres. Il fut plongé dans le néant du sommeil.

Il ne sut pas vraiment combien de temps il avait dormi, mais il faisait encore nuit lorsqu'il se réveilla. La pâle lumière de la lune s'enlisait insidieusement dans les fentes du store fermé, laissant d'inquiétantes ombres apparaître dans la petite chambre de l'adolescent. Le vent soufflait assez fort, sifflant avec perfidie, donnant l'ordre aux branches des arbres de se mouvoir et déplaçant la terrifiante pénombre qui s'étirait toujours plus loin, toujours plus proche du lit.

Stiles, couché sur le dos, encore l'esprit ensommeillé, observa un instant les curieuses silhouettes au plafond de sa chambre. Il n'y prêta pas attention et ferma ses paupières. Mais il reprit soudain conscience, réveillé par une étrange sensation. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda la pièce en fronçant les sourcils, dérangés par les picotements présents dans ses bras et dans ses jambes. Il tendit ses muscles pour se déplacer mais s'aperçut que son corps n'obéissait pas. Il continua, s'efforçant à se déplacer, faire un geste, quelque chose, mais rien, absolument rien. Il avait l'ignoble impression que son esprit était enfermé dans une prison de chair. Il arrivait à peine à respirer correctement. L'effroi le prit et il essaya de hurler, de crier, d'avertir quelqu'un, mais rien ne changeait. Rien. Il était là, les yeux rivés au plafond, incapable de contrôler son corps.

C'est alors qu'il entendit un sinistre ricanement et une panique sans nom l'étreignit. Il sentait la présence de quelqu'un, de quelque chose. Il hésita un instant à regarder l'entrebâillement de sa porte mais, lorsqu'il le fit, un frisson d'horreur le prit.

Derrière la porte se trouvait une ombre à l'apparence humanoïde. Elle était immense avec de longs bras semblables aux primates. Ses jambes étaient insupportablement maigres. Stiles apercevait les pourtours d'os dans la noirceur de cette immonde créature. Pourtant, le plus effrayant fut son faciès : un immense et hideux sourire pourfendait le visage obscur de la chose où deux trous béants s'avéraient être des yeux. Nonchalamment, le monstre pénétra dans la pièce, le pas léger, et il s'approcha silencieusement de Stiles. La créature tendit une main aux doigts difformes vers le visage épouvanté de l'adolescent, qui détourna le regard, ne pouvant supporter la vision de cette chose immonde.

La chambre sembla se figer à l'apparition du monstre. Les ombres se firent discrètes, comme effrayées par la créature, et le vent se tut également. La chaleur de la pièce se dispersa, laissant un froid glacial et meurtri s'installer. L'odeur du bois et du renfermé s'atténua, laissant place à celle de l'agonie et de la mort.

Stiles ne pouvait ni se protéger, ni fuir. Il resta là, dans son lit, pétrifié. Il supplia que quelqu'un vienne l'aider, il implora, il hurla, il pleura dans son esprit, son corps toujours immobile. Il comprit qu'il allait mourir. La chose grimpa sur son lit à quatre pattes, ses jambes se disloquant. Elle s'avança lentement, souriante. Elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui. Stiles paniqua en sentant son souffle glacial et putride contre son visage. Elle sortit un son grave, inhumain. Un rire. La chose riait aux éclats. L'adolescent tenta désespérément de s'éloigner de cette immondice mais cela ne fit qu'amuser l'épouvantable créature qui tendit une main vers le visage de l'adolescent. Ce dernier sentit des larmes d'horreur sillonner ses joues.

Brusquement, une éblouissante lumière jaillit du corps de Stiles. Il entendit un hurlement féminin, que l'adolescent connaissait bien, derrière lui :

« Non ! » fit la voix de Lydia.

Stiles entendit deux autres cris insupportables suivis de voix assourdissantes dans une langue qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de se boucher les oreilles. Il ne voulait plus vivre ça. Il souhaitait disparaître ! Il voulait courir loin d'ici, loin de tout ça ! Il n'en pouvait plus, il ne supportait plus. C'était trop, juste trop. Il prit une grande inspiration et hurla silencieusement dans le capharnaüm des cris.

Il ouvrit soudain les yeux et se redressa violemment sur son lit, le souffle court et trempé de sueur. Stiles se jeta sur sa lampe et l'alluma. Il observa la pièce, affolé, cherchant cette ombre horrible. Il soupira, un peu rassuré, passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux et s'essuya les yeux. Il prit plusieurs inspirations, s'obligeant à se détendre. Il eut un rire amer quand il comprit ce qu'il venait de se passer :

« Encore ce cauchemar. »

Il était frustré d'avoir eu de nouveau ce mauvais rêve. Il avait cru s'en être débarrassé. Apparemment, il avait eu tort. Il décida de se lever pour faire quelques recherches, car, après tout, il n'allait pas se rendormir. Il était beaucoup trop traumatisé par ce qui venait d'arriver. Il alluma son ordinateur et tapa sur le moteur de recherche "biche blanche" et "rêve".

Il ne voulait pas se rappeler ce qui venait de se passer. Ce cauchemar qui était dû à la paralysie du sommeil était courant ces dernières semaines. C'était ce qui le faisait souvent hurler la nuit. Il soupira, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire pour se libérer de ce merdier.

Sans plus de cérémonie, il ouvrit la première fenêtre de Google dont le titre fut : « Ni Ombre ni Lumière ».

Il commença à lire la signification de cet animal :

 _« Elle représente la douceur. Elle nous enseigne la vision au-delà des éléments matériels et superficiels de la vie. Elle nous apprend à discerner le cœur des choses et les causes plutôt que les effets. La biche est la gentillesse et l'amour inconditionnel. Elle ne fait pas la différence entre le bien et le mal, ce qui est clair et sombre. La force de la biche est qu'avec tout l'amour qu'elle a, elle soigne les souffrances des autres. La biche nous enseigne aussi qu'il ne faut pas se laisser influencer par des personnes mal intentionnées ou des situations négatives. Il faut rester confiant, et les aspects négatifs se disperseront. »_

L'adolescent ferma rapidement la fenêtre, ne trouvant pas ce qui pouvait l'aider ici. Il cliqua sur une autre et chuchota :

 _« Par sa fragilité, la biche symbolise la femme passive qui est la proie de l'homme chasseur. Dans une vision plus positive, c'est un aspect féminin de la personnalité... »_

Stiles soupira fortement, frustré, et quitta le site. Il continua ses recherches mais ne trouva que le même symbolisme, ce qui l'agaça. Il voulait quelque chose de plus compréhensible que ce charabia ! Il décida d'enlever le mot « rêve » dans sa recherche et ne se concentra sur les mythes et légendes liés à l'animal. Il trouva rapidement un site qui lui sembla intéressant, il cliqua dessus et le lu :

 _« La chasse à la biche, dans la tradition mystique des Celtes, symbolise la poursuite de la sagesse qui ne se trouve que sous un pommier, l'arbre de la connaissance. Elle représente dans de nombreux mythes le symbole des femelles au caractère parfois démoniaque, aussi douce puissent-elles nous paraître par ailleurs. Dans de nombreux contes européens anciens, des jeunes filles et jeunes femmes se transforment en biches. Cette métamorphose semble liée à un imaginaire remontant au néolithique, peut-être même plus ancien, antérieur en tous cas aux invasions indo-européennes. Alors la femme "était" la biche, ou la biche "était" la femme dans son aspect supérieur. (…) Il est possible que les biches aient été les symboles des rites d'initiation des jeunes filles préhistoriques. Ainsi, souvent, dans les histoires féeriques, une fée peut prendre l'aspect d'une biche blanche. »_

L'adolescent haussa les sourcils, étonnés par ces révélations. Alors cette biche pourrait être une sorte de fée ? Stiles sourit à cette pensée, s'imaginant la fée Clochette. Il recula dans son siège et prit un carnet où il écrivit ce qui pouvait l'aider à comprendre ce qu'était cette biche qu'il voyait. Il surligna tout de même la deuxième phrase. Il relu encore une fois et se dit qu'avec sa chance, elle serait sûrement démoniaque. Au moins, si ce site était correct, cette créature serait peut-être une sorte de créature féerique. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Il y avait bien des loups-garous, des Banshees, des créatures cannibales, des hommes-lézards... Bon, il n'était plus trop à un être surnaturel près et une fée, ça pouvait être sympa, non ? Après moult réflexions, il avait l'ultime conviction qu'elle ne ressemblerait pas du tout à celles des Walt Disney.

Stiles allait éteindre son ordinateur après plus d'une heure de recherche mais il s'arrêta en remarquant le titre d'un article écrit : « La Blanche Biche, ou le meurtre de la sœur totémique ». L'adolescent cliqua dessus. Il se rappelait un peu de cette légende mais n'y avait jamais réellement prêté attention. Il se mit à chuchoter :

 _« Un symbole matriarcal. La biche est un symbole de fertilité de la nature sauvage. Les animaux blancs sont des créatures magiques du monde des fées (le Sidh). Les fées sont le souvenir fantasmé des druidesses et des déesses-mères de l'ère matriarcale. A cette époque, le mariage et la reconnaissance de paternité n'existaient pas. L'amour, la sexualité, et les femmes étaient libres. La biche blanche est un animal totémique matriarcal, du temps où les sociétés étaient organisées en clans matrilinéaires. Chaque animal totem était l'ancêtre mythique d'un clan, défini par la lignée maternelle : une société sans père ni mari, mais où l'oncle maternel élevait les enfants de sa sœur, à la place du père (…) »_

Stiles ferma la fenêtre, déçu de ce qu'il trouva. Il ne voyait pas le rapport avec lui et se retrouva sans réelle réponse. Si la biche blanche qu'il voyait était une fée démoniaque, pourquoi l'avait-elle aidé à trouver son chemin ? Pourquoi ne la voyait-il que dans ses cauchemars ? Est-ce que quelqu'un pouvait la voir ? Peut-être qu'elle était tout simplement une hallucination...

Non, ça ne pouvait pas l'être : elle l'avait guidé jusque dans la grotte. Il soupira, fortement agacé et épuisé par ce manque de réponses. Pire : ses recherches lui faisaient se poser toujours plus de questions.

Il se rappela soudain de l'ombre humaine que cette créature possédait. Il n'était pas sûr de trouver une information intéressante avec Google mais il avait encore deux heures devant lui. Il inscrivit alors sur le mode de recherche : « biche ombre humaine », il haussa les sourcils en lisant les différents titres d'articles qui correspondaient à ses mots clés et s'arrêta sur : « La biche blanche Free » qui l'intrigua. Il cliqua dessus et lu l'article :

 _« C'est une histoire probablement d'origine celtique ; or, dans la mythologie celtique comme dans la grecque, la biche symbolise la douceur et la fécondité de l'amour, et comme le dit Paul Diel, une certaine qualité d'âme, de finesse et de sensibilité sublimes, et aussi un état supérieur de conscience, la rencontre de l'instinct et de l'esprit, l'état de nature en conscience. Peut-on dire alors que la métamorphose est une tentative de passage d'un état antérieur à un nouvel état, plus subtil et lumineux ? Ou faut-il considérer que la biche symbolise un contenu inconscient particulièrement riche que la conscience pour son malheur ne parvient pas à intégrer, car d'autres contenus destructeurs s'y opposent ? La chasse, symboliquement, est aussi une quête spirituelle dirigée contre les instincts sauvages, et chez les Celtes, la chasse à la biche est la poursuite de la sagesse, de la qualité d'âme dont nous avons parlé. Une des variantes qui racontent l'histoire de la blanche biche s'appelle « Le chasseur aux étoiles ». »_

Stiles se pinça les lèvres à la fin de la phrase. Il recula dans son siège et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux courts, les brossant dans un geste inconscient. Il inspira puis expira fortement, un mal de crâne qui pointant le bout de son nez. Il tira son carnet à ses côtés et écrivit ce qui lui semblait assez intéressant. Il marqua les mots « origine celtique » et « état supérieur de conscience », lui rappelant son expérience avec le Nemeton.

Il s'interrogeait sur la question de la métamorphose d'une femme en biche, comme si la transformation était le symbole physique d'une évolution psychologique ou psychique. Celle où la biche était la représentation d'un cauchemar que l'esprit ne peut intégrer l'étonnait également. Il se demandait si cette créature qu'il voyait n'était pas cette cassure dans son esprit, ou peut-être était-elle le symbole de son subconscient ? Était-ce pour cela qu'il voyait sa belle Lydia dans ses cauchemars ? Toujours fidèle à elle-même : forte et courageuse. Une femme que Stiles avait, depuis son enfance, admirée et adorée. Il l'avait aimée de tout son cœur pour ce qu'elle était : incroyable.

Il n'oubliait pas pour autant que cette biche pourrait aussi bien être une créature surnaturelle physique : une fée. Cette idée était seulement faussée par l'absence de probabilité que cet être hors norme apparaisse pour l'aider. Justement, pourquoi cet être hors norme apparaîtrait-il pour l'aider ? Pourquoi dans ses rêves uniquement ? Pourquoi Lydia était souvent à ses côtés ? Était-ce ses pouvoirs de Banshee qui les liaient ? Non, c'était incohérent.

Peut-être qu'elle prenait l'image d'une femme en qui il avait confiance et qu'il avait aimé ? Mais si c'était ça, alors pourquoi ? Pour le manipuler ? Lui faire du mal ? Le rassurer ? Le protéger ?

Finalement, ses recherches n'avaient abouti qu'à plus de questions et de doutes. Il soupira fortement, posant sa tête lourdement contre le dossier, et fit tourner son siège. Il réfléchissait, se demandait où il pouvait trouver des réponses définitives à ses questions. Il avait trouvé pas mal d'informations intéressantes, mais c'était trop vague et pas certain. Il arrêta soudain son siège, bloquant ses pieds sur le bureau. Il savait ce dont il avait besoin ! Il devait essayer de voir dans le bestiaire d'Allison. Oui, il trouverait forcément ses réponses !

* * *

 **Auteur :** Et vous alors qui pensez-vous qu'est la « Biche blanche » ?

A bientôt je l'espère pour la suite du chapitre 2 ^^.


	4. Chapter 2 P2

**Biche blanche**

 **Avis auteur :**

Coucou tout le monde ^^ !

Désolée pour le retard !

Me revoilà enfin pour la fin de l'arc Malia ! Ouf j'en pouvais plus ! La coyote garou me sortait par les trous de nez! Lol. J'avoue avoir fait une overdose mais bon, c'est fini et on va enfin pouvoir passer au *Martèlement de tambour* : Nogistune ! Je suis vraiment pressé ^^ vu que c'est aussi ma saison préférée ! Mais ne vous en faîte pas je ne bâclerais pas les 2 autres saisons.

Bref pas d'astérisque parce que, eh bien... pas de remarque particulière à faire.

C'est un chapitre qui était très lourd à écrire et je pense que quand vous aurez fini cette 2ème partie vous comprendrez pourquoi. Bon j'avoue que j'ai fait le plus vite possible pour le finir alors j'espère que certains passages que j'ai raccourcis ne vous gêneront pas (mais franchement je voyais pas l'intérêt de les mettre en entier).

Si vous avez des questions ou des remarques pas de soucis dîtes-le moi.

Voilà, encore désolée de ce gros retard! Je vais faire de mon mieux avec le chapitre 3 pour qu'il suive rapidement et sachez que normalement la parution se fait tous les 1er du mois.

A bientôt je l'espère pour le chapitre 3 ! ^^

Un grand merci à Dark Willoow pour sa correction et ses bons conseils

 **Réponses aux commentaires :**

 **Akane :** Coucou ! Merci ^^ oui j'ai passé de bonnes fêtes, j'espère que toi aussi ^^. Contente que mon chapitre t'ai plu et j'espère que celui-ci fera aussi ton bonheur (j'ai galéré pour le finir, putain). Ahah je comprends ^^ moi aussi je suis pressée que vous puissiez voir comment ça va se passer, malheureusement ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, va falloir être patiente ) courage. Je ne te dis rien pour le mpreg à part qu'attends toi à de l'inattendu lol ^^. De rien! Merci à toi pour tes commentaires et pour toujours être au rendez-vous! D'ailleurs sache que ton 2eme com m'a sacrément motivé pour finir ce chapitre-ci à vitesse grand V !

Merci encore ^^ à bientôt je l'espère.

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

 **Partie 2/2**

 **Plus de mal que de bien.**

 **Malia.**

 **L** e temps était assez maussade aujourd'hui. Les nuages couvaient langoureusement le ciel, l'enlaçant délicatement. Stiles, mélancolique, regarda un instant par la fenêtre le spectacle de cette nature endormie. Signe d'une année arrivant lentement à son terme. Son front se plissa soudainement en colère. Il eut une fugace animosité envers ce monde. Un monde égoïste qui ne s'arrêtait pas, n'attendait jamais. C'était comme un train. Et Stiles même s'il le désirait ardemment ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière. Non, il devait toujours avancer, et ce, même s'il ne le voulait pas. Alors il suivait le mouvement des cieux malgré sa grande lassitude.

Il était dans la salle de classe avec Scott, tous deux avaient trouvé la personne idéale pour les aider à retrouver la coyote. Ils avaient appelé Allison, sachant que l'Argent avait été entraîné pour la chasse. Elle fut Intrigué par l'histoire de Malia et accepta de venir les rencontrer avant le début de leur cours d'histoire.

Il la saluèrent quand la jeune femme arriva. Puis Stiles se plaça entre les deux, le téléphone à la main avant de commencer.

\- On a trouvé la tanière ici. Expliqua Stiles en pointant un endroit sur la carte affichée sur son téléphone :

\- C'est en plein milieu des pistes de randonnées.

\- Ca réduit considérablement les recherches. S'exclama Allison avant de suivre des lignes avec son doigt à certains endroits. Les coyotes voyagent sur des sentiers fixes. Mais, tu as raison en disant qu'elle ne reviendra pas à la tanière. Les coyotes n'aiment pas les loups. Et ils sont très malin, par exemple, s'ils ne veulent pas être entendu, ils marchent sur leurs orteils. Finit-elle.

Stiles haussa puis fronça les sourcils, étonnés par cette affirmation et clairement sûr d'avoir mal comprit :

\- Quoi ? Les coyotes marchent sur la pointe des pieds ?

\- Oui, ils marchent sur la pointe des pieds. Roula des yeux Allison un peu agacé de devoir se répéter parce que Stiles ne la croyait pas.

\- Ouais, ok, cool... On poursuit un COYOTTE-GAROU assez malin pour marcher sur la POINTE DES PIEDS, histoire que mes potes les loups-garous ne puissent pas la repérer ! Super ! … Il n'y a que moi qui trouve ça TOTALEMENT délirant ?! Marmonna Stiles en réponse, complétement éberlué par cette information assez bizarre.

Ils entendirent la sonnerie annonçant le début des cours et Allison commença à partir. Stiles hésita un instant à l'interpeler pour lui demander son bestiaire mais, elle l'interrompit dans ses pensées :

\- Je dois filer, n'oublies pas de m'envoyer les coordonnées du lieu

\- Ok. Répondit Stiles.

Il soupira et se mordilla la lèvre préférant attendre la fin de la journée pour lui en parler. Il était cependant pas sûr de lui n'étant pas proche de Allison. Elle pourrait ne pas vouloir lui prêter et lui demander ce qu'il cherchait ou trouver étrange qu'il fasse une recherche dans son coin ce qui la pousserait à en parler à Scott... Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait il trouvait pas mal d'argument qui l'empêchait de demander cette faveur à Allison. Défaitiste, il soupira une nouvelle fois et se frotta les yeux brûlants à cause du manque de sommeil.

Il lança une œillade à son ami loup-garou avant de s'assoir, il posa son sac sur la table et déballa ses affaires. Il n'avait pas mis de veste, il ne portait que son tee-shirt blanc à col noir, malgré le ciel grisâtre, il faisait chaud aujourd'hui. Il remarqua au loin l'asiatique parler avec Scott, il sourit heureux pour lui qu'il soit passé à autre chose. Le professeur entra tendit des documents à Kira qui les passa à Scott, Stiles haussa les sourcils curieux de cette transaction.

Le professeur interrompu le fil des pensées de Stiles :

\- Très bien tout le monde. Commençons.

Il se tut un instant attendant que les élèves prennent place :

\- Nous parlions des camps d'internement et des prisonniers de guerre.

Il chercha sur son bureau un livre :

\- Il y a un passage dans notre lecture. Que j'aimerais étudier plus en détails. Qui aimerais le lire pour nous ?

Stiles soupira, nerveusement il joua avec son stylos, pressé que ce cours se finisse. Il voulait savoir si Allison avait trouvé un endroit où Malia se cachait. Il espérait sincèrement que son père puisse résoudre cette affaire et ne plus avoir cette épée de Damoclès au dessus de la tête. Il souhaitait qu'au moins cette situation compliquée se termine enfin. Certes ça ne faisait que quelques jours que cette histoire durait mais elle était épuisante pour lui et sa famille. Il baissa la tête à cette réflexion et se reteint de soupirer encore une fois. Il voulait être chez lui au chaud sur son ordinateur à jouer à des jeux ou encore dans sa jeep à écouter les conversations des policiers pendant une intervention.

\- Monsieur Stilinski. L'adolescent leva la tête à l'entente de son nom.

\- Pourquoi pas vous ? Demanda le professeur.

Stiles se figea à la proposition de l'enseignent, terrifié de lire quoique ce soit :

\- Euh, peut-être que quelqu'un d'autre pourrait y aller. Tenta-t-il, la voix tremblante d'appréhension.

\- Tous le monde participe dans ma classe, Monsieur Stilinski. Répliqua le professeur, autoritaire derrière un pupitre où il posa le livre.

Stiles soupira agacé et découragé :

\- Ok. Il se leva et prit place où l'enseignent se tenait juste avant.

Il prit une grande inspiration et pria silencieusement. Il jeta plusieurs coup d'œil timide vers le paragraphe et tenta de le lire après quelques secondes, mais sa vision se troubla. Stiles se força à respirer calmement, ignorant les battements de son cœur assourdissant résonnant dans ses tempes. Il serra ses mains contre le bois, s'obligeant à se concentrer pour déchiffrer les mots. Il sentit son souffle se bloquer et paniqua en voyant les lettres glisser le long de la page, son regard s'égara alors dans la pièce.

Il croisa deux énormes billes noirs familières au fond de la salle. Il s'affola, sa respiration se fit saccadée, erratique, sa vue se voila et la terreur le gagna. Il était paralysé d'effroi. Il se sentit piégé, enfermé. Les murs autour de lui se déformaient, s'étalaient dans l'obscurité où des ombres grandissaient en se nourrissant de la lumière. Il entendit soudain sa propre voix sangloter et la classe devînt un instant des bois sombres, et tout autour de lui des arbres immenses et immondes l'encerclaient. Une douleur sourde le submergea, brulant ses reins, sa tête devînt lourde, ses ongles grattèrent la peinture de sa jeep, il ne comprit plus où il se trouvait.

Il pressa avec force ses paupières, suppliant pour que tout ceci s'arrête. Lorsqu'il ouvrit à nouveaux les yeux, la forêt avait disparu. Il était de nouveau devant les élèves qui l'observaient avec curiosité. Perdu, il chercha du regard Scott et s'accrocha désespérément à sa présence. Stiles essaya de ne pas succomber à la folie qui commençait à l'habiter. Le loup garou dû sentir ses yeux sur lui, puisqu'il leva la tête, fronça ses sourcils, inquiet, et s'approcha doucement de son ami :

\- Stiles ? Ça va ?

L'adolescent essaya de se calmer mais, il en était incapable. Les sensations étaient trop vives, trop horribles. Il avait mal, si mal. Il avait à peine la force de rester debout. Il voyait, entendait à peine son ami dans la brume qui couvrait sa vision et les battements apeurés de son cœur. Il se pencha un peu, cherchant désespérément de l'air mais son souffle était lourd, tremblant, son torse le brûlait tout comme sa gorge.

\- Je devrais l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Dit Scott alarmé.

Le professeur hocha la tête hébétée par la réaction déconcertante du jeune Stilinski. Stiles tressaillit un instant en sentant des mains le toucher mais il se laissa faire, son ami l'aidait juste à tenir debout. Scott, d'une poigne forte, attrapa son bras et posa une main réconfortante sur sa nuque et vit Stiles trembler à ce geste mais préféra l'ignorer. Il força l'humain, à se concentrer sur ses pas, marchant assez vite pour l'isoler et le calmer. Stiles suivit le mouvement tant bien que mal, il savait que s'il s'effondrait, il serait incapable de se relever.

Une fois arrivés dans les toilettes pour homme, il s'éloigna violement de Scott ne supportant pas son contact. Il faillit tomber à ce réflexe, ses jambes le soutenaient à peine. Elles étaient maladroites, lourdes et ses hanches le brûlaient atrocement. Il voulait s'échouer au sol, s'abandonner dans les ténèbres salvatrices du sommeil mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas.

Il ne pouvait pas car il rêvait.

Hagard, il fit le tour de la pièce. Vérifiant s'il était là, caché, l'attendant et si la forêt allait elle aussi revenir. Il était horrifié à cette pensée. Il ne voulait pas être de nouveau piégé, agonisant dans cette cage immonde, insupportable, paralysé par la douleur et la terreur. Il se ressaisit un peu ne remarquant que son ami.

Peut-être était-ce le calme avant la tempête ?

-Stiles, regarde-moi. C'est une crise de panique ? S'écria Scott déconcerté par les réactions brusques et affolées de l'humain.

Il ne pouvait pas se calmer, persuadé qu'il était d'être dans un rêve, il savait qu'il reviendrait le hanter. Il était impossible d'empêcher la panique de s'enliser en lui, la voix de Scott n'était qu'un pathétique écho. Il voulait se réveiller, il devait se réveiller! Cette horreur ne pouvait le suivre dans la réalité!. Ses jambes le lâchèrent et il s'agrippa, désespéré, au lavabo, s'accrochant inconsciemment à quelque chose pour ne pas se perdre. Ses yeux épouvantés rencontrèrent son reflet flou et difforme. L'horreur le prit : son front saignait abondamment, ses joues étaient striées de larmes, ses yeux étaient rouges, ses lèvres étaient gonflées. Son souffle se bloqua et une nausée de dégout le prit. Il toussa violement tentant de respirer et cracha dans le lavabo de la bile.

Il répéta, sa voix faible et tremblotante, pour se convaincre :

\- C'est un rêve, c'est un rêve.

\- Ce n'est pas un rêve ! Contredit désemparé Scott apparaissant dans le miroir.

Stiles ne l'écouta pas. Il secoua sa tête frénétiquement persuadé qu'il fabulait encore :

\- C'est un rêve, juste un rêve.

Scott s'approcha doucement et rétorqua plus fort pour que son ami puisse l'entendre :

\- Non, ça ne l'est pas, c'est réel. Tu es là. Tu es là avec moi.

Stiles le regarda dans le miroir. Il ne voyait plus son image hideuse et informe. Il se cramponna désespérément à son ami mais, il savait qu'il viendrait. C'était un rêve ça ne pouvait pas être réel. Ce qu'il sentait, le déchirement de son être, sa souffrance, son agonie... C'était bien là ! C'était un rêve ! Il devait se réveiller pour ne pas se faire happer de nouveau par son cauchemar !

Il ne pouvait pas croire Scott. C'était faux ! Un mensonge ! Scott mentait ! Il le devait !

Il était trop bouleversé, terrorisé, effrayé. Son esprit dément l'empêcha de se concentrer, hanté par la crainte, son corps hurlait son supplice, son martyre.

Scott s'apercevant que Stiles était incapable de se ressaisir essaya une autre approche :

\- Ok, heu..., il se mit à réfléchir. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Comment tu sais si tu es réveillé ou si c'est un rêve ?

Stiles ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais sa voix s'étouffa dans un sanglot. Il inspira :

\- Tes doigts. Réussi-t-il à dire, il déglutit pour être plus claire dans son raisonnement. Tu comptes tes doigts ! Tu as des doigts en plus dans les rêves ! S'écria-t-il apeuré.

Il gémit sous l'effort et serra ses dents essayant de diminuer les spasmes. Il se pencha, s'efforçant de respirer, il entendit vaguement Scott lui parler :

\- Ok, combien j'en ai ? _l'Alpha insista, remarquant l'inattention de son ami_. Hey ! Combien j'en ai ? _répéta-t-il en les montrant à Stiles qui se força à lever la tête_. Regarde-moi ! Allez Stiles ! _l'encouragea L'Alpha_.

L'adolescent se tourna pour voir les mains de Scott, mais paniqua en distinguant à peine son ami. Il voyait d'angoissants points noirs danser dans sa vision.

\- Regarde mes mains et compte avec moi. S'obstina le loup-garou.

Stiles s'éloigna gauchement du lavabo pour faire face à Scott et faire ce qu'il lui demandait. Ses jambes étaient très faibles et la douleur le long de ses reins était atroce, il tremblait sous l'effort.

Scott soupira, soulagé de réussir à capter l'attention de son ami. Il garda du mieux qu'il pouvait son sang-froid pour ne pas affoler encore plus l'humain.

\- Un. Dit l'Alpha levant son index, vérifiant que l'humain le regardait.

\- Deux. Poursuivit-il le majeur lever, il se contraint à ignorer la respiration plus laborieuse de Stiles.

Il allait continuer mais, son ami détourna les yeux ne pouvant plus se concentrer :

\- Continue. Le sollicita-t-il gentiment.

Stiles avait l'ignoble goût amer de la bile contre son palais et le sol tanguait dangereusement. Se focaliser sur les doigts de Scott était insoutenable. Il geignit de douleur, sa tête lui donnait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser. Il sentit soudain une main rassurante contre son épaule et il se força à relever son visage :

\- Trois. Réussit-il à dire.

Scott resta silencieux mais attentif. Il obligea son ami à faire le décompte pour lui :

\- Quatre. Dit Stiles la voix hachée, les larmes sillonnant ses joues.

Son cœur battait plus vite, il était apeuré de découvrir ce qui se passerait quand il saurait que c'était faux :

\- Cinq. Il suffoquait, s'étouffant dans ses sanglots, hoquetait au fil des chiffres qui s'approchait dangereusement de dix :

\- Six. Sept. Il fut soudain paralysé par les trois doigts restant.

Scott dût l'aider à continuer le décompte, s'exigeant de rester calme pour rassurer son ami pétrifié par la peur :

\- Huit.

\- Neuf. S'écria Stiles, la voix étranglée, il se pencha vers le lavabo croyant vomir. Il se redressa brusquement prenant le peu de courage qui lui restait. Il était horrifié de ce qui lui arriverait à la fin de ce décompte :

\- Dix. Finit-il par hurler. Terrorisé il regarda la main de Scott et fut surprit de ne pas voir un onzième doigt. Toujours méfiant il vérifia l'autre main et répéta abasourdit :

\- Dix.

Il observa hébété son ami, n'y croyant pas. Ce n'était pas possible, c'était un cauchemar pas vrai ?

\- Dix. Répéta calmement Scott, rassurant son ami qu'il ne rêvait pas.

Stiles haletant toujours regarda timidement l'Alpha, s'assurant que c'était réel. Il était encore tourmenté et abruti par sa crise de tétanie. Il hésitait, doutant... Les secondes passèrent et il comprit. C'était vrai !

C'était réel.

Epuisé, il s'affala contre le mur et se laissa glisser, sa respiration tremblante. Il réprima un sanglot mais ses joues étaient humides de ses larmes d'effroi. Il essuya rageusement son visage à l'aide de sa manche et ferma les yeux, encore choqué et fébrile.

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il se sentait perdu entre deux réalités : celle de son cauchemar et celle de son présent. Il ne comprenait plus. C'était tellement réel... Etait-ce, ce que vivaient les fous ?

Il soupira, las.

Il était pathétique, pitoyable, misérable. Il venait de paniquer pour rien. Il s'était comporté comme un gamin affolé par une sottise. Il se haït de s'être laissé envahir par cette paranoïa maladive qui ne faisait qu'empirer. Il inspira et expira plus doucement, calmant les battements encore affolé de son cœur.

Il vit Scott le visage soucieux s'agenouiller en face de lui. Il s'écria, désemparé :

\- Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?!

Il ne put s'empêcher de chercher un peu de réconfort chez son meilleur ami. Fatigué et encore épouvanté par ce qui venait de se passer.

\- On trouvera, tu iras bien. Tenta de le consoler Scott.

\- Sûr ? L'interrogea Stiles, la gorge nouée par cet ignoble pressentiment de faux :

\- Et toi ?

L'Alpha se tût, laissant son ami parler.

\- Scott tu ne peux pas te transformer. Allison est hantée par sa tante morte. Et moi je perds la tête. Termina Stiles amère, il reprit :

\- On ne peut pas faire ça, Renifla-t-il, s'empêchant de pleurer. On ne peut pas aider Malia, Il se pinça les lèvres, se rappelant de son père. On peut aider personne, Finit-t-il fataliste, l'impression d'être inutile et grotesque.

Scott s'attrista par ce manque soudain de confiance que Stiles avait en lui. Il s'assit silencieusement à côté de lui, réfléchissant quoi dire pour requinquer son ami. Il ne comprenait pas Stiles. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'il n'allait pas bien depuis un certain temps et le Nemeton ne faisait qu'envenimer ce mal être. Il y avait autre chose. Scott ne connaissait pas la cause mais il était persuadé que son ami cachait quelque chose et il détestait ça. Conscient que ça bouffait Stiles.

Il ne se pardonnerait pas s'il était d'aucune aide. L'humain était comme un frère pour lui. Ils avaient traversé tellement d'épreuves, vu et vécu des aventures extraordinaires et dangereuses. Ils auraient pu mourir ou ne jamais connaître le monde du surnaturel mais non... Ils étaient restés forts, sauvant des vies en aidant des personnes en difficultés. Ils étaient toujours là, l'un pour l'autre comme des frères et Scott ferait tout pour que cela ne change pas. Il était arrivé jusqu'ici en partie grâce à Stiles qui l'avait soutenu et écouté trouvant des solutions dans des situations désespérées et maintenant leurs rôles venaient de changer. Scott se devait d'être le meilleur ami dont Stiles avait besoin. Il voulait lui rendre la pareille :

\- On peut essayer. On peut toujours essayer. Chuchota-t-il déterminé.

L'humain ne répondit pas se terrant dans ses pensées. Il commençait lentement à se remettre de sa crise de panique. Il était encore fébrile et ses mains tremblaient fortement, mais ses nausées étaient parties. C'était un bon point. Il ferma les yeux profitant du calme et de la présence rassurante de Scott qu'il remercia silencieusement en restant discret. Stiles était trop éreinté pour avoir une énième discussion sur ce qui venait de ce passait.

Ils restèrent un certain temps ainsi. Scott attendait que Stiles aille mieux pour récupérer leurs affaires quant au dernier, il était encore chamboulé par sa crise d'angoisse.

L'adolescent humain se gratta soudain nerveusement la nuque. Il se pinça les lèvres, hésitant. Il voulait parler à Scott. Lui dire ce qui l'avait mis dans un tel état mais ce cauchemar était trop dur à supporter. Trop horrible, trop... vrai. Non ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Il n'arrivait pas à y penser sans en avoir la nausée... Alors à voix haute ? Et qui plus est à Scott ? Lui dire que... Lui dire ce qui se passait dans ce cauchemar ? Le pouvait-il seulement ? Comprendre réellement ce que signifiait ce rêve ? Ce n'était pas possible n'est-ce pas ? Impossible ce genre de chose ne pouvait pas être réel. C'était un cauchemar, juste un cauchemar...

Pourquoi subirait-il ça ?

Il soupira et se massa les tempes en sentant une migraine pointer le bout de son nez. Il s'attira le regard soucieux de son ami :

\- Ça va ? L'interrogea Scott tracassé.

Non ! Non ! Lui révéler était hors de question ! Ce n'était qu'une folie de mon esprit ! Se dit-il. Stiles se retourna vers son ami et sourit sarcastiquement :

\- Autant qu'une crise d'angoisse le permet.

Scott allait lui répondre mais il se mit soudain à grimacer, plissant son nez comme détectant une odeur. Le loup-garou se leva alors d'un bond :

\- Elle est ici ! L'informa-t-il.

Stiles se mit également debout maladroitement. Il grimaça ses jambes étaient encore faibles :

\- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il ne comprenant pas.

\- Malia ! Lui répondit Scott avant de se mettre à courir pour la retrouver, il se tourna vers lui :

\- Préviens ton père !

Stiles voulut parler mais se tut quand il vit Scott se précipiter pour rejoindre la coyote. Peut-être l'avait-il pressenti en colère ? Il fronça ses sourcils, songeur, que faisait-elle ici ?

Il appela son père qui, quelques minutes plus tard, arriva avec ses collègues. Ils mirent le lycée en quarantaine. Stiles fronça ses sourcils quand il vit des brigades préparées à attraper l'animal. Il attendit que son père ait finit sa conversation pour le rejoindre.

\- Des élèves disent l'avoir vu courir à travers le terrain et dans les bois. _Lui dit le shérif, alors qu'ils dépassaient l'entrée du lycée, longeant les casiers verts._ Dieu merci personne est blessé.

Stiles un peu inquiet demanda :

\- Que se passe-t-il si elle blesse quelqu'un ?

Le shérif soupira :

\- Ils l'abattront probablement.

Stiles s'arrêta de marcher sous le choc et s'écria horrifier :

\- La tuer ?

Il suivit son père qui défilait toujours dans le couloir. Stiles était abasourdit par le manque de considération pour cet animal:

\- Papa, essaies de ne pas oublier qu'il y a une fille à l'intérieur. Une que tu tuerais !

Voyant aucune réaction de son père il demanda frustré :

\- Tu n'es pas redevenu non-croyant ?

Le shérif excédé par son fils se retourna soudainement et chuchota énervé :

\- Tu sais quoi, je crois qu'il y a beaucoup de choses que je ne comprends pas encore. Il se tût quand un policier passa à côté de lui et baissa un peu plus la voix :

\- Mais, ça ne veut pas dire que tout et n'importe quoi d'imaginable est soudainement possible.

Stiles se pinça les lèvres et baissa la tête chagriné et fatigué qu'il ne lui fasse pas confiance. Le shérif observa son garçon et soupira ne croyant même pas qu'il puisse imaginer cette situation possible. Il le questionna de nouveau :

\- Tu es sûr à cent pour cent que c'est une fille et pas un animal ?

Stiles regarda son père droit dans les yeux et répondit déterminé :

\- Oui. Il vit qu'il doutait encore, il renchérit :

\- Parce que Scott est sûr.

Il tourna sa tête sentant un regard lourd sur lui, il remarqua la silhouette de Scott prêt de la porte d'entrée du lycée, le shérif suivit le mouvement et reconnu l'ami de son garçon. Stiles expira fortement soulager, il se mit de dos et demanda :

\- Scott, tu nous écoutes ?

Il vit du coin de l'œil ce dernier hocher la tête. Il regarda ensuite son père qui soupira un peu résigné:

\- Bon, allons mettre ça au clair. Viens. Chuchota-t-il pour pas attirer l'attention, il mit une main sur l'épaule de son garçon pour l'inciter à le suivre.

Stiles quitta son père quelques minutes plus tard. Il tenta de comprendre pourquoi Malia était venue jusqu'au lycée, alors qu'il se posait toujours cette question. Il pensa soudain à prendre son sac mais il remarqua qu'il avait été déchiré. Il crut à du vandalisme mais remarqua que ce n'était pas des ciseaux. Il comprit vite que c'était le coyote. Il devait en parler à Scott. Il le chercha et le trouva dans les vestiaires en désordre : plusieurs des casiers étaient tombés. De loin il vit Kira discuter avec son père et ses collègues. Stiles s'approcha de son ami :

\- Scott. Ce dernier tourna son attention à Stiles et se leva quand il lui tendit son sac ne comprenant pas.

\- Je pense savoir ce qu'elle cherche. Lui dit Stiles, sortant un objet de son sac.

Scott fut ahurit quand il assimila que son ami était venu avec une poupée. Le pire était que c'était celle de Malia. Il soupira désabusé :

\- Tu as pris la poupée de la voiture ?

Stiles remarquant que cette idée ne plaisait pas du tout à son ami, il se justifia maladroitement :

\- Oui, j'ai pensé que tu pouvais l'utiliser pour son odeur.

Scott se redressa un peu pour répondre à son ami que c'était stupide comme idée mais il fut interrompu par une voix masculine. Les deux adolescents tournèrent la tête pour savoir qui s'adressait à eux ou plutôt à Stiles. L'homme s'énerva par le silence qu'il reçut, il se jeta littéralement sur Stiles pour lui arracher le jouet des mains en hurlant, attirant l'attention. Stiles et Scott étaient paralysés de revoir le père de Malia à leur lycée. Ils étaient un peu penauds ne sachant pas du tout quoi dire au père de famille. Ce fut monsieur Stilinski qui intervint. Il s'excusa en poussant un peu Scott. Il voulait s'adresser à l'homme et lui demanda de quitter les lieux. Cependant quand il posa sa main sur la hanche de l'homme pour l'obliger à partir, il se figea en heurtant un objet qu'il reconnut comme une arme.

Monsieur Tate grimaça un peu et laissa le shérif lever son manteau pour dévoiler le révolver.

\- J'ai un permis.

Le shérif fronça ses sourcils d'inquiétude un peu peiné de devoir rappeler à cet homme certains droits et devoirs :

\- Les écoles de Californie interdisent les armes, avec ou sans permis. Il continua d'une voix plus pressée : Vous devez partir, monsieur Tate, maintenant.

L'homme allait céder mais, un gain de rage le prit et il supplia le shérif :

\- Trouvez cet animal, trouvez cette chose. Puis il quitta la pièce rapidement.

Scott et Stiles se regardèrent comprenant que la situation était urgente. Ils devaient faire quelque chose et maintenant ! Leur nouvel objectif était de capturer la coyote et la retransformer en humaine mais les deux adolescents n'ayant rien pour arrêter ou immobiliser l'animal décidèrent d'aller chez Deaton demander de l'aide. Ils furent accompagné d'Isaac qu'ils avaient rencontré en chemin. Scott expliqua rapidement la situation et le vétérinaire comprit vite le problème. Il accepta de participer afin d'empêcher un fratricide. Il revînt de sa pharmacie avec trois flacons qu'il posa sur la table d'occultation. Il les mis en garde quant au nombre restreint du produit. Scott affirma qu'Allison pourrait réussir.

Stiles se mordit le pouce, soucieux, pas aussi convaincu que son ami. Allison était dans la même situation que Scott et lui, elle avait des hallucinations de sa tante et il était certain que cela devait profondément la perturber. Après tout Stiles vivait sa situation et si lui il ressentait la douleur dans ces cauchemars alors il imaginait très bien ce que devait subir Allison lors de ses illusions quand elle voyait sa défunte tante. Peut-être se sentait-elle coupable pour ses actes envers les loups garous et ceux de sa tante ? Cela pourrait être une des raisons pour lesquelles elle voyait Kate. Allison craignait surement de devenir comme elle. Si tel était le cas il supposait que ce devait être très éprouvant d'avoir un rappel constant de cette femme qui l'a fit devenir une meurtrière. Elle avait plongé dans une haine semblable à celle de l'oncle de Derek. Elle était devenu monstre. Le même monstre que fut Kate. Elle ne veut sans doute pas se déshumaniser une nouvelle fois. Perdre son innocence dans le sang et la colère. La porte ouverte dans son esprit correspondait probablement à cette angoisse.

Pour Scott, Stiles pensait que c'était la peur de finir comme Peter qui fut un très mauvais exemple d'Alpha. Le poids de sa nouvelle responsabilité pouvait également accentuer l'inquiétude de Scott envers ce nouveau pouvoir. Il avait peur de ne plus se contrôler comme au début. Était-ce pour cela que Scott se retrouvait dans la même situation qu'auparavant, lorsqu'il venait de devenir un loup-garou ? Il ne voulait plus se transformer. Avait-il plus confiance en cette bête soudainement plus puissante, plus dominante ? Stiles connaissait Scott et il était sûr d'avoir raison. Il était mortifié de se perdre en tant qu'humain et de succomber au loup qui sommeillait en lui. Il se retrouvait à se battre inutilement contre lui-même, car oui, l'animal qui fait de lui un être surnaturel, est une partie de son identité. Scott devait s'accepter en tant que chef de meute, accepter cette force nouvelle et sa place en tant que leadeur et c'était ce que représentait la porte ouverte dans son esprit.

Voilà ce que Stiles avait fini par comprendre.

Cependant il avait une question à maquelle il n'arrivait toujours pas à répondre: Et lui ? Quel était le lien entre ses cauchemars, Lydia, la biche blanche et le Nemeton ? Il ne saisissait pas et pourtant c'était pas faute d'avoir essayé de multiples théories mais il y avait toujours des pièces manquantes.

Il lui manquait des informations cruciales.

Il fut coupé dans ses pensées par la voix faussement délicate et pleine d'espoir du bêta.

\- Plus maintenant. Dit Isaac.

\- Elle peut le faire. Rassura Scott, toujours confiant en ses amis.

Isaac ne parut pas convaincu et continua d'un ton narquois :

\- Si on arrive à trouver le truc.

Stiles ne put se taire plus longtemps, excédé par son pessimiste. Il n'arrivait pas à supporter ses commentaires acerbes sans intérêt excepté celui de démonter le peu d'espoir qu'ils avaient. Il ne voulait pas réfléchir à la possibilité qu'ils puissent échouer à sauver Malia. Il y avait trop d'enjeux que ce soit pour sa famille mais aussi pour la jeune fille. Il s'exclama en colère :

\- Ok, c'est quoi son utilité ?

Il le pointa du doigt comme une vulgaire chose ennuyante, agaçante. Il souffla fortement son exaspération et réitéra sa question :

\- Sérieusement, c'est quoi son but ?

Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il était avec eux, surtout si ça seule occupation était de toujours tout ruiner avec ses remarques sarcastiques, insupportable pour les oreilles de Stiles. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça, pas maintenant. Pas alors qu'ils allaient vraiment mal, tous les trois et qu'ils se battaient comme de beaux diables pour se sortir de cette situation merdique.

 _Non vraiment ! Plus chieur c'est pas possible_ pensa Stiles qui commençait à devenir de plus en plus énervé :

\- A part sa constante négativité et son écharpe ?

Il fronça les sourcils par le dernier mot, la remarquant que maintenant. Il se foutait de leurs gueules en plus ? Avec cette écharpe, son attitude condescendante et son foutu pessimiste ? Il voulait dire quoi ? Qu'ils étaient des cons à toujours espérer ? Qu'ils étaient vraiment dans la merde ?

 _Merci mais on le sait déjà_ ! Stiles fulminait. Il voulait hurler, l'insulter, le frapper. Oh oui ! Lui mettre un poing dans la figure ça lui ferait le plus grand bien, tiens ! Il continua crachant sa frustration et sa fatigue :

\- C'est quoi cette écharpe d'ailleurs ? Il fait vingt degrés dehors ! Et… Tu peux arrêter d'être aussi pénible ! On sait déjà tout ça ! C'est la merde, merci de nous le rappeler !

Personne ne parla après la vocifération de Stiles.

Isaac accepta sans broncher les mots de l'adolescent, il précisa juste :

\- Peut-être que je pose une question que personne ici ne veut poser. Comment on retransforme un coyote en fille ? Quand elle n'a pas été une fille depuis huit ans ?

Un silence se fit après la remarque pertinente d'Isaac. Stiles se pinça les lèvres nerveusement maugréant. Deaton observa Scott se doutant qu'il serait sûrement encore trop effrayé de devenir un loup. Ce dernier réfléchit un peu, se convaincant qu'il y arriverait :

\- Je peux le faire.

Stiles regarda surprit son ami, avait-il réussi à fermer la porte de son esprit ? Si, Scott avait réussi peut-être qu'il y arriverait mais, hésitant, ne voulant pas se leurrer il lui demanda :

\- Tu peux ?

\- Oui. Confirma Scott, croyant que Stiles lui demandait si, il en avait les capacités et non si, il avait la capacité, il continua :

\- Tu te rappelles la nuit où Peter nous a piégés dans l'école ? Dans le gymnase, il était capable de me transformer seulement avec sa voix. Deucalion a fait la même chose dans la distillerie.

\- C'est un coyote-garou. Le corrigea Deaton. Qui sait si ça marchera si tu arrives à trouver quelqu'un pour te l'apprendre.

Stiles soupira déçu par cette fausse joie. Il fronça les sourcils écoutant à peine la conversation. Il comprit rapidement que Scott devait surpasser son handicap, ce qui n'était pas gagné. Stiles anxieux se gratta le côté de son visage, réfléchissant à haute voix :

\- On a besoin d'un vrai Alpha.

Il releva la tête et vu l'expression vexé de Scott, il s'expliqua :

\- Tu sais ce que je veux dire. Un Alpha qui peut faire des trucs d'Alpha.

Le regard de Scott était toujours assez fâché, Stiles se sentit mal à l'aise, ne voulant pas que son meilleur ami se mette en colère contre lui. Il continua bafouillant misérablement :

\- Tu sais un Alpha qui parvient à faire ces trucs. Enfin tu vois, qui peut…

\- Réussir ? Isaac le coupa, le trouvant stupide et ridicule de tourner autour du pot.

Stiles acquiesça préférant se taire, il écouta Scott maugréer :

\- Génial, je suis un Alpha qui a des problèmes de performances.

Deaton préféra se reposer sur l'aide d'une personne extérieure sachant que Derek n'avait pas répondu à leur appel. Ils proposèrent chacun des noms cherchant quel Loup-garou pourrait aider Scott. Soudain Stiles se souvint de Aiden et Ethan.

\- Peut-être les jumeaux ? Proposa-t-il.

Deaton le contredit :

\- Il ne sont plus Alphas. Après ce que Jennifer leur a fait, les tuant presque, ça a cassé une part d'eux-mêmes.

\- Et s'ils savent comment le faire ? Avança Stiles, heureux d'avoir trouvé une solution.

\- Plus personnes ne les a vu depuis des semaines. Dit Scott découragé.

\- En fait, ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. Répondit malicieusement Stiles s'attirant les regards étonnés.

Stiles envoya un message à Lydia lui demandant si, il était possible que Scott rencontre les jumeaux le plus tôt. Elle lui répondit assez rapidement affirmant un rendez-vous dans la soirée au studio de Derek.

Le soleil commençait à se coucher, Scott, Lydia et Styles se rendirent aux appartements de Derek. L'humain ouvrit la porte coulissante et resta en retrait avec Scott, la Banshee entra dans la salle mais, s'arrêta n'apercevant pas les jumeaux. Stiles s'avança et se mit à côté de la jeune femme, il plissa les yeux pour voir s'ils y étaient déjà là. Il sursauta en entendant un coup et se retourna pour voir les deux jumeaux frapper Scott qui était resté prêt de l'entrée. Lydia voulu le rejoindre quand il fut jeté à quelques mètres des marches de la porte mais, Stiles l'attrapa et l'obligea à s'isoler dans un coin avec lui pour ne pas recevoir de coup perdu.

Les deux adolescents regardèrent effarés Scott se faire littéralement tabasser par les Omégas, Stiles grimaça au son des poings heurtant la mâchoire de son meilleur ami.

Scott s'effondra au sol au bout de quelques minutes, épuisé et sanguinolant. Il parla aux jumeaux ne comprenant pas leurs actions et tenta misérablement de répliquer mais, il se reçut un coup plus fort qui le plia en deux et il s'effondra au sol lourdement. Il cracha du sang et geignit de douleur.

Lydia détourna les yeux ne pouvant voir son ami dans un tel état, Stiles ferma ses paupières un instant par la vue du sang.

Scott sembla réfléchir un instant, sans doute pour se rappeler ce qu'il s'était promit de ne jamais devenir et se releva gauchement. Il essuya le sang sur son menton, hurla et fonça sur les jumeaux, ils s'écartèrent et Aiden le plaqua violement contre la table en ferraille qui gémit par le choque.

Lydia et Stiles grimacèrent ensemble, ne souhaitant vraiment pas savoir à quel point leur ami devait souffrir à cet instant. Le jumeau qui venait de plaquer Scott se jeta sur lui pour le rouer de coup. Stiles fit un pas en avant pour l'arrêter n'y voyant que de l'acharnement et aucune utilité dans ce tabassage en règles mais Ethan le devança en attrapant le bras de Aiden qui rugit :

\- Quoi ! Je croyais qu'on l'aidait ?

\- Tu l'aides trop. Répondit Ethan pausé.

Les jumeaux s'éloignèrent de l'Alpha et laissèrent enfin, Stiles et Lydia s'approcher. Ils furent estomaqués de voir le visage meurtrit de Scott qui cracha du sang, respirant par la bouche. Ils soignèrent leur ami qui resta prostré dans un silence, réfléchissant sûrement à une solution pour obliger Malia à devenir humaine.

Ce ne fut que très tard dans la nuit qu'ils rentrèrent chez eux pour se reposer, avant de partir, quelques heures plus tard, tôt dans la matinée.

Stiles de retour chez lui, expliqua le plan à son père, ne voulant pas qu'il s'inquiète de le voir se lever tôt ou de trouver un lit vide.

Le shérif hocha la tête reconnaissant de les voir se démener pour sauver une famille brisé, cependant il ne savait pas vraiment si c'était sain pour son fils qui était plus sensible ces derniers temps. Malgré tout il préféra garder ses inquiétudes pour lui. Il n'avait plus vu Stiles aussi vivant et ça le rassura de retrouver d'une certaine façon son garçon, même si c'était pour sauver une coyote et empêcher une jeune fille de se faire tuer par son père.

Il soupira un peu peiné que son enfant se retrouve mêlé à des histoires aussi complexes. Il aimerait tellement que les seules occupations de son fils soient les cours et les filles. L'ancienne époque lui manquait, il n'avait pas eu autant à se soucier pour la vie de Stiles. Il se rappelait quand il lui avait appris à conduire, ses yeux pétillants de fierté quand il démarrait la voiture. Les fois où il babillait sur ses cours, Scott et Lydia. Il avait ri par la timidité excessive de son garçon qui achetait chaque année des cadeaux pour cette fille dont il était amoureux.

Oui c'était tellement plus simple… Il essayait d'être le meilleur papa possible et de combler le vide laissé par sa femme… Par moment il se demandait ce que Claudia aurait fait à sa place. Peut-être qu'elle aurait su protéger leur garçon de tous ses meurtres sanguinolents ? Elle aurait été plus à même de s'occuper d'un adolescent, il en était sûr. Elle était patience et douceur et lui, il était shérif. Il ne savait même pas s'il était un bon père. Il avait mis son fils dans des situations compliquées et il était sûr que ça continuerait. Il faisait de son mieux pour l'écouter et lui inculquer les règles du monde adulte mais c'était fatiguant. Vraiment éreintant.

L'adolescence n'était pas une période simple, son enfant avait besoin de trouver ses repères, de s'affirmer, mais pour un parent aussi c'était une période difficile. Il était peiné de le voir grandir si vite et de s'investir dans des histoires aussi sombres. Il savait qu'il devait le laisser faire ses propres expériences et apprendre de lui-même. C'était pendant l'adolescence que le caractère se forgeait, et Stiles traversait cette parcelle entre enfance et adulte. Un passage difficile et angoissant. Cependant il ne voulait pas que son fils prenne conscience de certaines choses horribles, pas tout de suite. Il voulait qu'il garde encore ce semblant d'innocence, de candeur.

Bien sûr il ne pouvait pas emprisonner son garçon, il fallait le laisser s'envoler et être prêt à le rattraper en cas de chute. Pourtant il ne voulait pas qu'il fasse les mêmes erreurs que lui. Il était un père et le mettre en garde était normal. C'était son rôle. Le prévenir sur l'amour, l'alcool, la drogue, les filles, la contraception, les sorties, l'argents, le travail et tant d'autres. Mais voilà son devoir s'avérait soudainement bien plus compliqué. Son fils avait réussi à s'empêtrer dans des histoires de vengeances, de meurtres, de sacrifices humains, de créatures surhumaines et il en passe. Et il se retrouvait dépassé, complétement perdu. Il était censé faire quoi contre un loup-garou furieux ? Kanimachin ? Ou une sorcière hystérique ? Il avait déjà du mal à garder un semblant d'équilibre dans sa famille, à essayer d'être le père idéal pour Stiles ! Voilà qu'il devait se questionner sur les mystères de ce monde ! Remettre en question toutes ses croyances …

 _Vraiment Claudia tu ferais quoi à ma place ?_ La questionna-il

Il soupira et se passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux.

Il aimait son enfant ! Oh il l'adorait ! Mais il lui donnait vraiment des cheveux blancs et plus le temps passait plus il devait prendre sur lui avec ses histoires fantaisistes et presque grotesques dans lequel son fils trempait. Il se sentait dépassé et vieux.

Tellement vieux.

Stiles épuisé par cette journée, monta dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit. Il ne prit pas la peine de se changer sachant qu'il se lèverait dans même pas cinq heures. Couché sur le dos, Il passa un bras sur ses yeux, espérant avoir une nuit confortable. Son souhait ne fut pas exaucé.

Il se réveilla en sursaut par une horrible sensation dans son ventre. Il se redressa, grimaça et posa ses mains sous son nombril, cherchant à amenuiser la crampe qui le prit. Il s'obligea à respirer lentement mais cela n'apaisa pas l'élancement. Il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas laisser une plainte s'entendre. Il fit de son mieux pour cacher à son père qu'il souffrait horriblement mais, il ne put rester silencieux.

Il se plia en deux et émit un geignement fort, son ventre semblait se tordre, ses entrailles se mouvoir à l'intérieur. Il sentit des larmes couler le long de ses joues, causées par la douleur s'accroissant, sa respiration se fit sifflante, et ses mains tremblèrent légèrement sur son ventre. Il se maudit de tomber malade maintenant, il ne pouvait pas être absent alors que ses amis avaient besoin de lui.

Il se risqua à s'allonger mais l'étirement qu'il sentit le fit glapir de douleur, au loin il entendit les pas de son père résonner sur le parquet, se pressant sûrement afin de savoir ce qui le faisait geindre. Stiles fut pris soudainement de soubresaut, il toucha son front, pensant à de la fièvre et grimaça en remarquant qu'il était brûlant.

\- Stiles ? L'appela son père qui frappa à la porte avant d'entrée.

Le shérif vit l'ombre de son garçon assit, la respiration saccadée et les mains sur son ventre, il s'avança prudemment :

\- Tu es malade ? S'enquit-il ne reconnaissant pas les symptômes d'une crise de panique.

L'adolescent hocha la tête et réussit à dire d'une voix rauque :

\- Mon ventre.

Le shérif fronça ses sourcils d'inquiétudes et alluma la lumière, il ne fut pas vraiment surpris de voir son fils le teint blême, des rougeurs et la sueur suintant sur son visage. Il s'assit à côté de Stiles et posa sa main sur son front, confirmant son diagnostic :

\- Tu as attrapé froid. Soupira-t-il et se leva : Je vais te chercher des médicaments pour calmer la douleur, d'accord? Le prévient le shérif avant de quitter la pièce.

Stiles serra les dents, se forçant à se taire. Il était énervé d'avoir réveillé son père pour une crampe à l'estomac, quelques secondes plus tard il revînt, une bouteille d'eau à la main et deux boites de médicaments. Il les tendit :

\- Tiens, ça va te soulager.

Stiles se dépêcha d'avaler les pilules et de boire de l'eau, il ne s'était pas aperçue qu'il avait aussi soif. L'adolescent, ferma un peu les paupières appréciant la présence de son père, il ne repoussa pas sa main apaisante caressant son dos, sa douleur se dissipa lentement.

\- Tu as besoin de repos Stiles. Tu ferais mieux de laisser Scott s'occuper de Malia. Lui conseilla son père.

L'adolescent voulu rétorquer mais il écarquilla les yeux horrifiés, il mit une main devant sa bouche et courut dans la salle de bain où il se mit à vomir. Le shérif suivit son fils qui était accroupit devant la cuvette, il soupira se résignant à chercher de nouveau les médicaments puisque les pilules que Stiles venaient de prendre flottaient, inutiles, aux fonds de la cuvette des toilettes.

Stiles reprit des cachets et réussit à s'assoupir un peu, son père pas loin surveillant attentivement le sommeil de son garçon.

Ce fut le lendemain qu'ils décidèrent de se retrouver pour capturer Malia. Stiles qui avait mis une veste, portant les mêmes habits que la veille, partit chercher Lydia dans sa jeep. Elle semblait aussi anxieuse que lui. Ils restèrent assez silencieux durant tout le trajet. Ils rencontrèrent Scott qui les suivit en moto. Ils allèrent à la réserve naturelle où Isaac et Allison les rejoignirent en voiture.

Ils se regardèrent tous du coin de l'œil, un silence plutôt pesant se fit sentir. Ce fut Lydia qui intervînt:

\- Quelqu'un d'autre pense qu'on fait peut-être plus de mal que de bien ?

\- On essaye d'empêcher un père de tuer sa propre fille. Lui rappela Scott.

\- En fait on essaye d'empêcher un mec de tuer un coyote. Qui est en fait, sa fille qui ne sait pas comment passer de coyote à humaine. Rectifia Isaac.

Stiles se pinça les lèvres déjà agacé par les premiers mots du Béta :

\- Encore une fois, tu n'aides pas. Dit-il avec une expression faussement joyeuse.

Isaac hocha la tête, lui souriant gentiment, fatiguant plus qu'énervant Stiles qui se sentait un peu nauséeux depuis le réveil. Il avait même cru vomir.

Scott soupira un peu excédé par les disputes récurrentes entre les deux adolescents, il se retourna vers Allison :

\- Tu l'as emmené ?

L'adolescente ne répondit pas, elle se contenta d'ouvrir le coffre de la voiture pour sortir le fusil. Elle ne paraissait pas sûre d'elle ce qui inquiéta un peu plus Stiles, déjà peu confiant dans ce qu'ils faisaient.

Ils sursautèrent en entendant soudain des coups de feux se répercuter dans les bois, Scott sauta sur sa moto avec Allison et se précipita dans la forêt, suivit de prêt par Isaac qui courut derrière lui.

\- Attends ! Attends ! Hurla Stiles préférant réfléchir que de sauter tête baissée.

L'adolescent soupira irrité, il décida d'appeler son père, sachant qu'il était chez monsieur Tate. Il fut très surpris de ce que lui révéla ce dernier.

\- Il a repris la poupée ? Qu'a-t-elle de si important ? Demanda-t-il en se retournant pour voir Lydia.

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais écoute moi. Lui dit le shérif, il continua, la voix plus sérieuse : Il y a des pièges partout dans les bois. Près des sentiers sans doute près de la voiture. Et Tate est dehors avec un fusil. Restes-en dehors de ces bois. Compris ? Ordonna-t-il.

Stiles ne l'écoutait plus, il essayait encore de comprendre l'attachement de cette poupée pour le coyote.

\- Stiles ? S'inquiéta le shérif n'entendant plus son fils.

L'adolescent raccrocha puis regarda son amie et pensa à haute voix :

\- C'est la poupée.

Lydia secoua sa tête ne comprenant pas, Stiles répéta :

\- C'est la poupée ? S'interrogea-t-il, fronçant les sourcils ne saisissant pas l'obsession du coyote pour se jouet.

Lyda et lui tentèrent de résoudre cette énigme, la poupée qu'avait-elle de si spéciale ? Et pourquoi n'avait-elle pas été dans la tanière ? Stiles dos à Lydia, grimaça et posa une main sur son ventre. Il avait vraiment attrapé un sal truc. Il se sentit un peu groggy et il décida de s'accroupir pour diminuer ses nausées qui venaient de s'accentuer. Il continua cependant à réfléchir à voix haute.

Il entendait derrière lui, Lydia faisant des allers et venues, nerveusement, essayant de comprendre elle aussi. Il se força à respirer lentement pour se débarrasser de ce désagréable ballottement et continua :

\- Celle qui était dans la voiture à la base. On ne l'a pas trouvé dans la tanière du coyote.

\- Il aime la poupée. Et alors ? Demanda Lydia fatigué de ne pas comprendre le raisonnement de Stiles.

\- Il l'aime beaucoup. Insista Stiles, sachant qu'il loupait un indice important.

La jeune femme fronça ses sourcils, s'arrêta et l'interrogea :

\- Quel genre de poupée c'est ?

Stiles se tut. Il se pencha plus en avant pour calmer la douleur et s'énerva contre Lydia ne voyant pas pourquoi c'était important :

\- Je ne sais pas ! C'est une poupée, tu sais ! Hurla-t-il agacé. Puis il se calma en décrivant la poupée comprenant qu'il y avait peut-être une réponse. Il réfléchit un instant se rappelant qu'il l'avait dans son portable :

\- En fait j'ai pris une photo. Il se leva maladroitement mais soulagé de ne plus avoir des crampes d'estomacs, juste un ballonnement.

Il recula vers Lydia et lui tendit le téléphone, l'adolescente pointa du doigt la plus âgée des fillettes :

\- C'est Malia ?

\- Oui, c'est la veste et l'écharpe qu'on a retrouvées dans la tanière. Il lui répondit.

\- Stiles. L'appela la jeune femme, remarquant un fait troublant sur la photo : Elle ne tient pas la poupée.

L'adolescent expliqua :

\- C'est la plus jeune sœur de Malia, c'est sa poupée.

Il releva la tête comprenant enfin la réaction du coyote :

\- Je sais ce qu'elle fait.

\- Quoi ? Lui demanda-t-elle toujours dans l'incompréhension.

Il observa la photo s'assurant qu'il ne se trompait pas. Il téléphona immédiatement à Scott pour le prévenir, n'ayant pas de réponse il laissa un message à son ami :

\- Scott c'est moi, appelle-moi dès que tu peux. Il s'enfonçait dans la forêt avec Lydia, espérant les retrouver, il continua :

\- Ce n'était pas la poupée de Malia. C'était celle de sa sœur, Malia l'a laissé dans la voiture pour sa sœur. C'est comme emmener des fleurs sur une tombe. Ok ? Et on a volé les fleurs.

Stiles entendit un bruit mat métallique à la fin de sa phrase mais, il n'y prêta pas attention, il poursuivit :

\- Donc c'est tout ce qu'elle essaye de faire. Ramener la poupée sur la tombe sur l'épave de la voiture. C'est vers là qu'elle se dirige vers l'épave…

\- Stiles ! Au son de la voix suraiguë de Lydia, il raccrocha :

\- Oui ? Il se retourna pour savoir ce qu'elle avait.

Il se figea horrifié en voyant le pied droit de son amie sur un piège à ours, paralysée elle le supplia du regard de la sortir de là. Stiles s'avança immédiatement, observant de près le piège. Il était épouvanté en remarquant les dents énormes de la machine. Il savait très bien que cela pourrait couter la cheville de son amie.

\- Stiles ! L'appela-t-elle terrifié.

\- Lydia, ne bouge pas ! Répondit-il affolé.

La Banshee se força à ne pas paniquer. Elle inspira et expira fortement, levant la tête pour ne pas voir où son pied était. Il pouvait entendre les sanglots qu'elle tentait en vain de cacher, ne voulant surement pas craquer maintenant :

\- Cherche une étiquette. Dit-elle la voix étranglée.

\- Une étiquette ? Répéta stupidement Stiles, choqué par la situation cauchemardesque.

\- La notice pour la désamorcer. Explicita-t-elle irritée.

Stiles incapable de lâcher des yeux le pied de Lydia dans un état second. Il entendait les battements de son cœur résonner dans tout son être au ralentit. Il déglutit et se força à respirer lentement. Il ne put se retenir de demander hébéter :

\- Pourquoi auraient-ils mis des notices au fond d'un piège ?

\- Parce que les animaux ne peuvent pas lire ! Elucida-t-elle la voix fébrile.

Stiles regarda Lydia un instant, admirant son courage, avant de pencher la tête et de se concentrer à chercher cette maudite notice. Il se dit que c'était vraiment sa veine. Il fallait que ça tombe sur lui ! Lui qui était devenu un parfait illettré ! Il se demandait vraiment ce qu'il avait fait dans une vie antérieure pour mériter de pareil situation ! Il inspira. Il ne voulait pas perdre son sang-froid alors que Lydia était au bord de la crise d'angoisse. Il décida de s'agenouiller quand il fut sûr d'être le plus calme possible. Il chercha alors la notice et pria pour pouvoir la lire. Il se rapprocha un peu en voyant une bande rouge. Il se pencha et fronça ses sourcils quand les lettres ne furent que des symboles incompréhensibles. Il plissa les yeux louchant presque mais rien ne changea. Il était toujours incapable de comprendre. Il se pinça les lèvres frustrées et en colère, il avoua à son amie :

\- Lydia, on a un problème.

La jeune femme hoqueta terrifié, de ce qu'avait pu lire Stiles. Ce dernier se releva un peu et dit d'une voix honteuse et fébrile :

\- Je ne peux pas lire non plus.

Il essaya de se forcer à déchiffrer les lettres mais, rien n'y faisait. C'était illisible pour lui. Il commença à trembler, sa respiration devenant lourde. Il angoissait de ne pas pouvoir aider Lydia. La jeune femme remarquant la détresse de son ami, l'encouragea maladroitement :

\- Tu n'as pas besoin des notices. C'est quand la dernière fois que tu as utilisé la notice ? J'ai pas raison ? _Sa voix se brisa mais, elle ne s'arrêta pas de parler._ Tu n'en as pas besoin... Parce que tu es trop intelligent pour perdre ton temps avec elle, n'est-ce pas ?

Stiles leva brusquement la tête pour la regarder. Il n'était pas aussi confiant qu'elle sur son intelligence, impuissant face au désarroi de son amie ses yeux s'humidifièrent. Lydia insista :

\- Tu peux trouver un moyen. _Elle commença à pleurer, mais poursuivit malgré tout._ Tu es celui qui trouve toujours un moyen. Alors tu peux le faire. Trouve un moyen !

Stiles déglutit, les larmes striant ses joues, mortifié pour le futur de Lydia. Il était un incapable, un bon à rien. Pathétique ! Il souhaitait la présence de l'un des loups garous. Il se sentait si faible comparé à Lydia qui gardait la tête haute, même maintenant. Son amie était en danger et il se retrouvait là, comme un con, à ne rien faire ! Il n'était pas comme Scott, Derek… Derek. L'ancien Alpha ne se serait pas mis à sangloter misérablement devant la difficulté, au contraire il aurait tout tenté. Il se serait battu, risquant sa vie. Stiles renifla et essuya rageusement ses pleurs. Il ne devait pas s'effondrer ! Lydia avait besoin de lui. Il se mit alors à réfléchir pour trouver une solution.

Il remarqua une manivelle cachée dans l'herbe qu'il dégagea pour l'observer de plus prêt. Il vit un fil entourer les mâchoires métalliques. Il prit une grande respiration et décida de tenter le tout pour le tout, sachant que Lydia ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. Il la voyait trembler et vit qu'elle ne commençait à ne plus réussir à tenir sur un seul pied.

\- Ok, c'est parti. Chuchota-t-il, il parla un peu plus fort : Prête ?

Il regarda la jeune femme figer d'effroi, il retourna son attention au piège :

\- Ok. Allons-y. Et il tourna la manivelle.

Lydia poussa un cri terrifié et bondit sur Stiles qui la rattrapa rapidement. Ils regardèrent le piège se refermer peu de temps après. Ils soupirèrent soulagés, la respiration hachée. Stiles grimaça un peu à cause de la douleur sourde dans sa poitrine que la jeune femme venait de réveiller, mais encore bouleversé, il l'oublia bien vite.

Lydia se retourna vers Stiles et l'enlaça, encore fébrile par la peur de perdre sa cheville :

\- Tu vois ! Pas besoin de notice ! Tu es bien trop intelligent, j'avais raison !

Stiles se contenta de sourire encore un peu sonné par tout se stress. Il finit par répondre quand Lydia s'éloigna de lui :

\- Ouais mais c'est pas tous les jours que je ferais ça.

La jeune fille se contenta de rire gentiment. Stiles avait vraiment eu peur mais il avait réussi à sauver Lydia, seul, sans l'aide de Scott ou d'une autre créature surnaturelle. Il n'était pas si faible que ça finalement, lui aussi malgré son simple statu d'être humain pouvait sauver des vies et protéger ceux qu'il aimait. Il se senti étrangement un peu plus léger.

Ils marchèrent tous les deux vers les voitures, faisant cette fois très attention où ils mettaient les pieds quand un hurlement fit échos dans les bois. Stiles se retourna, souriant et soulagé :

\- Voilà de quoi je parle.

Ils se retrouvèrent enfin tous au point de départ, et surprise, Scott ramena une jeune fille uniquement couverte de sa veste.

\- C'est Malia ? L'interrogea Stiles étonné que cette histoire soit enfin terminée.

Scott hocha la tête pour réponse, l'adolescent s'empressa d'appeler son père et ce dernier ne mit pas longtemps à les rejoindre. Il remercia les adolescents et fit monter Malia toujours déboussolée dans la voiture de police. Stiles suivi son père, Allison ayant proposé de ramener Lydia.

Le shérif emmena la jeune femme chez eux et demanda à Stiles de donner quelques vêtements à Malia ce qu'accepta Stiles sans broncher. L'adolescente prit sa douche chez les Stinliski qui restèrent silencieux n'osant pas parler. Le shérif expliqua à Malia ce qui se passeraient maintenant et elle sourit enfin en entendant le nom de son père.

Ils montèrent dans la voiture de fonction, le shérif et Malia descendirent et Stiles observa la scène de loin. Monsieur Tate sembla ne pas reconnaître sa fille au début. Son père dû insister un peu pour que celui-ci prenne conscience que s'était sa fille, Malia. Il se mit à pleurer de joie en comprenant qui elle était et la prit dans ses bras. Le shérif fit un signe de tête à son fils indiquant que tout s'était bien terminé.

Stiles appuyé contre la fenêtre, leva le pouce de la victoire. Il soupira soulagé et s'affala contre le siège soudain fatigué. Il se pinça les lèvres, se demandant s'il était toujours incapable de lire. Après tout aujourd'hui Scott et Allison avaient réussi à fermer la porte ouverte de leur esprit… Et lui alors ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil curieux au rétro et fut étonné de lire les inscriptions sur le miroir. Il pouvait lire ! Enfin ! Il ouvrit la bouche stupidement et la referma, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, c'était compréhensible ! Il lisait ! Peut-être avait-il enfin fermé cette porte de son esprit ? Ils s'étaient tous les trois délivré de cette cassure ! Ils avaient réussi ! Un léger sourire apparu sur son visage.

Trop heureux, il ne discerna pas la silhouette spectrale de la biche blanche dans le rétroviseur.


	5. Chapter 3

**Biche blanche**

 **Avis de l'auteur :**

Coucou tout le monde !

Me revoilà pour le chapitre 3 ! ^^ Je suis désolée pour le retard j'ai eu des soucis de santé qui se sont enchainé…

Corrigé par Dark Willow ! Un grand Merci pour son travail !

Bon alors parlons un peu de ce chapitre ^^. Il a été très rapide à écrire, assez reposant pour moi (contrairement aux deux autres) car beaucoup de chose se passent dans l'intrigue de la série, mais peu dans celui de ma fic, ce qui risque surement de vous lasser ou vous ennuyer (pas taper l'auteur!) donc j'ai essayé de mettre au mieux possible ma petite touche personnelle, afin de ne pas faire trop "copié-collé" de l'épisode (je prie pour que ça vous ait distrait un peu). Mais il y a au moins une chose pour vous réconforter : on arrive dans le mpreg ^^ et oui ça fait exactement 5 semaines et 6 jours depuis le prologue (je suis très précise XD. J'ai compté les jours qui se passaient dans les épisodes et dans mes chapitres… Pfffiou du boulot ^^.) Donc Stiles arrive aux deuxièmes mois et que se passe-t-il dans les premiers mois d'une grossesse ? Bas lisez et vous saurez (je suis méchante mais faut bien vous motiver pour lire ce chapitre ^^).

De plus l'arrivé du Nogistune se fait lentement mais surement, il aime faire sa diva le vilain ! Mais ne vous en faîte pas! Je commence à préparer le terrain dans ce chapitre (ça va être explosif XD) donc soyez attentif à la lecture ) .

Voilà j'espère que, malgré un chapitre qui pourrait paraître « fade » comparé aux autres, vous trouverez tout de même un plaisir à la lecture. Car je sais qu'après l'attente d'un mois pour chaque chapitre il a intérêt à être Parfait... Or j'ai choisi ce type de forme et malheureusement certains chapitres seront plus basés sur la série que sur l'histoire de fond de la fanfiction (même si normalement ça devrait être très très rare au fil de l'avancement de l'histoire de ma fic). Et sachez surtout que rien n'est laissé au hasard dans cette histoire! Si je choisi de faire telle ou telle décision narrative c'est parce que je vous guide lentement sur le bon chemin des secrets de cette fic ).

Ah ! Et j'ai mis un astérisque pour expliquer un petit passage ^^

 **Petit repère chronologique** : _4 semaines et 1 jours se sont passé entre le prologue (16 septembre), le chapitre 1 (9 octobre) et le chapitre 2 P2 (15 octobre). Sachant que le chapitre 3 commence le 31 octobre donc nous avons 14 jours et 4 journée entre le chapitre 2 et 3 (j'ai l'impression de faire un problème de math de lycée XD)_

 _Soit un total de :_

 _4 semaines 1 jours + 2 semaines + 4 jours = 6 semaines et 5 jours de grossesse = arrivé du deuxième mois._

Allez, je ne vous embête plus. Bonne lecture à vous tous !

Et merci encore de vos commentaires, suivis et favoris ^^

 **Réponse aux commentaires :**

 **Anonyme92 :**

Coucou ^^ !

Alors déjà merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ^^ ! Je suis heureuse que cette fic te plaises ! Alors pour te répondre : Oui Stiles est bel et bien « enceint » de son violeur ^^ mais ce n'est pas uniquement le ventre qui le montre, tu as les sautes d'humeurs (l'irritabilité soudaine), la fatigue, les douleurs mammaires. Bien entendu certains symptômes peuvent être camouflés ou sont aussi dû au stress post traumatique causé par le viol. Derek le violeur ? Oserais-je faire une chose pareille ? Ah ! Ah ! Mystère, mystère ^^. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas si Derek n'apparait pas c'est juste parce que monsieur est kidnappé par les mexicains en ce moment avec Peter. Il apparaitra normalement dans le chapitre suivant ou le 5eme (ça dépendra de la série en faîte ^^). Eh bien Scott et le père de Stiles l'ont déjà remarqué, c'est déjà pas mal! Après entre remarquer et comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé il y a un monde ^^. Donc il faudra attendre et voir comment Stiles évolue.

Merci encore pour ton commentaire ^^ en espérant avoir répondu à toute tes questions n'hésites pas à en poser d'autres.

A bientôt je l'espère pour le chapitre 4 ^^.

 **Akane:**

Coucou ^^

Je suis super Heureuse de te voir toujours au rendez-vous à chaque chapitre ! C'est vraiment motivant je te jure de voir des lecteurs revenir à chaque fois ^^. Ça veut dire que ma fic est assez intéressante pour garder leur attention depuis le début ^^. Ah les mystères de ma fic ^^ courage tu auras tout au compte goute ^^ et peut-être qu'à force de relire mes chapitres tu verras des messages subliminales XD. En tout cas j'espère bien que tu seras accros jusqu'à que je finisse mon histoire XD . Rendez-vous au chapitre 4 ^^ alors ).

 **Petite Lune :**

Coucou ^^

Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! ^^et contente que ma ficou te plaises ! Ah mais plus on aime plus on torture (quoi ce n'est pas ça l'expression ?). Merci pour tes compliments, je suis revenu de très loin pour la fluidité (j'ai tendance à faire de très longue phrase ^^ mais je me suis beaucoup amélioré depuis mes 1er fic et heureusement !). Ça fait plaisir que tu ai remarqué le travail d'écriture que je fais. Ah oui là c'est pas de chance et ce n'est que le début pour lui XD, il va en avoir besoin de ces câlins c'est sur (ricanement diabolique). Genim ? C'est vrai que j'ai entendu parlé de l'hypothèse que c'était son prénom mais apparemment il commencerait par un M à voir à la fin de la série. Personellement je trouve que Genim ne fait pas très polonais ^^ (j'espère que ce sera un prénom vraiment abracadabran XD).

Ah merci ! Je l'adore aussi mon pseudo (normal XD). Le tien me rappelle full moon et cheza de wolf rain ^^ (vive les références !) et c'est clair qu'entre petites on ne peut que se soutenir !

A bientôt je l'espère pour le chapitre 4

 **Chapitre 3 : Mouches.**

 **Musca.**

 **A** ujourd'hui c'était le trente-et-un Octobre, soit la journée des farces et l'anniversaire de leur Coach et Stiles trépignait d'impatience de faire une mauvaise blague à ce dernier. Il se sentait d'une humeur taquine et légère en ces temps de calme. Cela faisait à peu près une quinzaine de jours depuis qu'ils avaient retrouvé Malia et qu'il avait réussi à fermer la porte de son esprit. Il en était sûr maintenant. Il n'avait pas revu le Nemeton dans ses rêves et surtout il s'était enfin débarrassé de son problème de lecture. Mieux encore, la biche n'était jamais réapparue ! Ce qui faisait qu'il n'angoissait plus pour cela, ce qui lui permettait de se détendre un peu.

Bien sûr, tout n'était pas parfait. Et pour cause, il faisait encore des cauchemars de temps à autres. Cependant, il arrivait à se réveiller sans perturber le sommeil de son père, ce qui était une grande amélioration. Il réussissait maintenant à se calmer rapidement en oubliant son rêve. Ce qui le libérait de ce stress nourrit par les souvenirs de ses cauchemars. Mais ce qui l'embêtait réellement étaient ces vilaines crampes d'estomac qui le gênaient pendant les quelques heures de sommeil qu'il réussissait à glaner. Sa poitrine, dont les muscles contractés et gonflés étaient tout aussi dérangeant et l'empêchaient souvent de trouver une position confortable pour dormir. Il n'avait pas encore réussi à retrouver un repos paisible mais il préférait cela à son esprit qui se disloquait par des hallucinations horrifiantes.

Ces nuits étaient courtes et quelque peu agitées, à l'image de ses brusques réveils causés par des pics de douleurs ou de violentes nausées. Malgré tout, il préférait garder le silence. Il ne voulait pas inquiéter son père, qui subissait encore beaucoup de pression à cause de monsieur Mccall. Et dire que la résolution de l'affaire "Malia" n'avait fait qu'envenimer la méfiance de l'agent du FBI! C'était vraiment frustrant ! Tout ça pour ne mettre que plus de problème sur le dos de son père ! L'affaire des Tate avait cet horripilant arrière-gout amère et Scott continuait de culpabiliser par l'obsession de son père à vouloir créer des ennuis au sien. C'était une situation compliquée et très embarrassante pour eux deux. Mais si Stiles était en colère contre monsieur Mccall, il n'avait absolument aucune rancune envers Scott. D'ailleurs son père avait demandé à Scott et lui de ne pas s'immiscer dans ses problèmes, sous prétexte que "c'était une affaire d'adultes" et qu'ils n'y étaient pour rien. Ce qui, d'une certaine façon, soulageait Scott, le fait de se savoir hors de ce conflit. C'était une raison de plus pour Stiles de garder le silence sur ses problèmes de santé qu'il supposait être causé, selon ses recherches, par son manque de sommeil et les angoisses qu'il avait emmagasiné.

Stiles était juste gêné de ses matinées où il vomissait. Il se rappelait au début son père l'avait grondé pensant que c'était dû à son alimentation médiocre, principalement composé de KFC et de McDo. Cependant, après quelques temps à vomir presque tous les jours, et ce à n'importe qu'elle heure, son père insista pour qu'il voit un médecin. Il était inquiet du fait que ça durait aussi longtemps et trouvait ces symptômes inquiétants. Stiles était allé en voir un qui lui avait administré des médicaments contre la gastro mais il avait continué de vomir. Il n'avait alors rien dit à son père, pensant que ça passerait. Il se souvint que peu après la mort de sa mère il lui arrivait souvent de faire des crises de tétanie à cause desquelles il passait son temps à vomir. Il était déjà passé par cela auparavant, et comme dans son enfance, ses crises disparaitraient avec le temps. Pour l'instant il devait faire avec et il cachait désormais son état. Au début ce fut difficile de rester discret, mais il fini par s'y habituer.

Tant que son esprit allait bien alors il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter.

Il faisait nuit. Un fin croissant de lune illuminait les longs couloirs du lycée. De fins filaments argentés éclairèrent l'ombre d'une horloge blanchâtre indiquant minuit. Stiles, lampe torche à la main, se trouvait dans le vestiaire du lycée vide de vie. Il se mordilla l'intérieure de la joue n'aimant pas vraiment se retrouver seul dans ce grand bâtiment. Les murs blanchâtres n'avaient rien de rassurant et le scintillement de la lune ne faisait que rendre la bâtisse plus immense et effrayante. Stiles sentit ses poils se hérisser, l'appréhension lui tordait le ventre à l'idée de voir une ombre bouger. Il s'avança lentement comme terrifié de réveiller un monstre et sursauta en sentant quelque chose sur sa main. Il soupira en remarquant ce que s'était. Il baragouina un peu honteux en se débarrassant de l'inopportun :

\- Super ! J'ai eu peur d'une mouche.

Il inspira un bon coup et se trouva bien ridicule d'être aussi effrayé. Il avait été dans ce lycée la nuit un nombre incalculable de fois ! Il soupira et déambula encore un peu cherchant son casier et le trouva. Il alluma son téléphone pour appeler Scott. Décidé à faire perdurer une tradition : Une farce à faire pour leur coach. Le loup garou décrocha au bout de la deuxième sonnerie, Stiles s'écria impatient :

\- Ramène ton cul ici et maintenant. On a un boulot à faire.

\- Je suis déjà dans mon lit. A dix-sept ans, on n'est pas un peu vieux pour ça ? Répondit Scott d'une voix trainante, sachant déjà de quoi parlait son interlocuteur.

\- On a tout juste dix-sept ans ! Et on le fait pour le coach ! Rétorqua Stiles outré par les mots de son ami.

\- On le fait subir au coach. Rectifia Scott.

\- Peu importe ! Tu sais qu'il en a besoin. Il vit pour ça ! Il adore ça ! Insista-Stiles.

\- Mais c'est le milieu de la nuit. Grogna Scott pas motivé.

Stiles ouvrit un casier, cherchant les outils qu'il avait caché dans la journée. Il soupira mélodramatiquement ne comprenant pas son meilleur ami :

\- Minuit et quart, en faîte. Ça signifie qu'il est minuit passé et que c'est officiellement la journée des blagues.

Il sortit une perceuse l'alluma pour vérifier qu'elle fonctionnait correctement puis il la mis dans son sac à dos, il continua d'une voix plus forte afin de bien montrer son irritation :

\- Et par une exceptionnelle coïncidence, c'est aussi l'anniversaire du Coach. Donc si tu n'es pas là dans cinq secondes, je vais te détruire ! Te tuer ! Compris ? Donc : cinq, quatre, trois, deux...

Il se retourna, une fois toutes ses affaires dans son sac. Il leva la tête puis hurla et sursauta d'horreur en rencontrant deux yeux rouges. Il eut si peur qu'il s'effondra misérablement par terre.

\- Un. Dit Scott fièrement en regardant avec malice son ami au sol.

\- Je te hais. Répondit Stiles, boudeur, en se massant l'arrière train.

Scott ricana en retour et tendit une main pour aider son ami à se relever. L'humain pesta contre le loup-garou un temps avant de finalement commencer à se diriger dans le bureau de leur coach. Une fois qu'ils eurent fini de mettre en place leurs farces et qu'ils furent satisfait et fiers d'eux, ils quittèrent le lycée. Et rentrèrent chez eux impatient de voir la réaction de leur Coach dans quelques heures.

Stiles fit un signe de salut à Scott qui était venu en moto et monta dans sa jeep. Il s'installa rapidement et alluma le moteur. Il posa ses mains sur le volant et soupira joyeusement, trépignant à l'idée de devoir avant d'entrer enfin en cours. Il se pencha pour mettre sa ceinture de sécurité puis se redressa. Soudainement, sa bonne humeur disparue. Il grimaça un instant quand il regarda son rétroviseur, soudainement mal à l'aise. Il réussi à détourner son regard et respira lentement pour dissiper son haut-cœur. Quand finalement il réussi à se calmer, il put conduire pour rentrer.

La maison était calme et vide. Son père était resté plus tard au travail étant de garde cette nuit, ce qui rassura Stiles. Il n'avait pas envie d'expliquer pourquoi il était dehors surtout qu'il aurait de forte chance de se faire encore réprimander comme chaque année.

Heureux de cette absence de surveillance, il en profita pour aller grignoter. Il n'avait pas spécialement faim mais une soudaine envie de beurre de cacahouète et de Nutella se fit sentir. Une envie qui semblait persistante ses derniers temps et le fit s'empiffrer de ses deux pâtes à tartiner. Son père lui avait fait la leçon sur son hygiène de vie, et ce, avec encore plus de ténacité lorsqu'il avait commencé à vomir. C'est pourquoi il s'était mis, de mauvaise grâce, à faire attention à son alimentation (après tout il était aussi possible que ce soit son hygiène alimentaire qui le rendait aussi malade). Cependant, il s'aperçu très rapidement que ce n'en était pas la cause. Ne voyant donc plus de raison de se priver de son désir de Nutella et de beurre de cacahouète il se jetait dorénavant dessus dès que son père était absent. Il n'avait pas envie d'entendre ses réflexions sur sa manière de manger.

Affalé dans le canapé, les pieds sur la table basse, il se servit allègrement, une cuillère dans chaque pot, jusqu'à s'en être rassasié.

Il partit se coucher vers quatre heures. Il savait qu'il serait crevé, mais quoiqu'il fasse il n'arriverait pas à dormir. Il y avait cette angoisse persistante qui lui broyait les entrailles et il lui était impossible de fermer les yeux. La nuit lui faisait peur. Son sommeil le terrifiait et il espérait pouvoir cacher à tout le monde qu'il préférait dormir la lumière allumée. Il se coucha sur le dos et observa le plafond, s'occupant l'esprit par les jeux d'ombre que créait la lampe de chevet et inconsciemment il plongea dans les ténèbres.

Il se réveilla assez brusquement et couru dans la salle de bain comme à son habitude. Il alluma la douche pour camoufler les hoquets puis se pencha dans la cuvette. Il vomit, toussa et cracha un peu de bile. Il s'essuya la bouche avec le papier toilette et tira la chasse d'eau, une fois la nausée passée avant de se redresser gauchement. Il grimaça à cause de la brulure qu'il sentit dans sa gorge. Il se dépêcha de se laver, préférant ne pas alerter son père. Il sortit rapidement, une serviette autour de la taille et rentra dans sa chambre où il s'habilla d'un jean et d'un simple t-shirt blanc. Enfin prêt pour l'école, il ramassa son sac de cours. Cependant le mouvement fut trop brusque et la pièce se mit à tourner. Il dût s'assoir un instant sur son lit et attendre que cela passe.

Il descendit les marches assez rapidement et regarda l'heure sur son portable. Il remarqua qu'il était en avance alors il décida de passer à la cuisine où il entendit le son de la machine à café. Il fut surpris de voir son père, il s'exclama :

\- Salut papa mais tu es déjà debout ? Je pensais que tu ne travaillais pas ce matin.

Le shérif de dos en entendant son fils se dirigea vers le frigo prenant la barrique de lait et de jus d'orange qu'il posa sur le comptoir. Il sortit ensuite d'un meuble de travail un deuxième bol, verre et cuillère qu'il posa également.

\- Salut fiston. Je ne devrais pas travailler avant ce soir mais je vais en profiter pour m'avancer dans cette affaire de poseur de bombe. Répondit-il en se retournant pour faire face à son fils assis sur l'un des tabourets.

\- Mais tu devrais dormir. Tu travailles assez dur comme ça ! S'exclama Stiles qui toussa à la fin de sa phrase. Il grimaça et se traita d'idiot : il avait oublié que sa voix était abîmée après avoir vomit.

Le shérif fronça ses sourcils inquiet en entendant la voix irritée de son fils. Il remplit rapidement un verre d'eau chaude qu'il tendit à l'adolescent qui s'empressa de le boire. Il remarqua également les énormes poches sous les yeux de son fils. Il rétorqua fatigué et agacé :

\- Stiles, je suis assez grand pour me gérer et c'est plutôt toi qui devrait dormir. Tu as vu tes cernes ?! Et tu as fait quoi pour avoir une voix enrouée, tu es encore sortit en douce !?

L'adolescent plongea ses yeux dans son verre réfléchissant à une excuse bidon. Il allait répondre mais son père prit la parole :

\- Stiles ne me dis pas que tu as passé toute la nuit sur ton nouveau pc ? Il soupira en remarquant le silence soudain de son garçon. Il passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux et dit d'un ton plus amusé que réprobateur :

\- Je suis ravi que mon cadeau d'anniversaire te plaises autant mais je ne l'ai pas acheté pour que tu fasses des nuits blanches.

Stiles préféra ne pas démentir son père et il surenchérit en s'exclamant d'un ton faussement vexé :

\- Je me devais bien d'utiliser les cadeaux que toi et Scott m'avait acheté. Ce serait cruel et impoli de ma part de leurs faire prendre la poussière. J'ai seulement fais ce qu'on attendait de moi.

Le shérif se retint de rire à la phrase de son fils et se retourna pour prendre son café maintenant chaud :

\- Fais en sorte que tes « obligations » ne t'empêchent pas d'avoir des notes correctes. Les cours sont plus importants ne les délaisses pas.

Stiles se servit du jus d'orange puis du lait sur lequel il versa un peu de céréale dont le paquet reposait toujours sur la table, il maugréa :

\- Oui, je sais. _Il commença à manger_ : Au fait, tu ne m'as pas tout expliqué de cette histoire avec l'électricien qui a posé une bombe. J'ai entendu dire qu'il allait être en détention mais pourquoi tu continues de travailler sur cette affaire? N'est-elle pas résolue ? D'ailleurs tu as entendu parler de la fema ? J'ai vu une vidéo hier qui disait qu'il y avait des milliers de cercueils en Géorgie. Je me demande pourquoi le gouvernement fait ça ? C'est vraiment flippant… Babilla Stiles la bouche pleine.

Le père resta silencieux en écoutant et regardant Stiles mastiquait assez bruyamment ses céréales comme un affamé et fustigé. Le shérif souri à cette vision. Il s'assit à côté de son garçon et posa sa tasse de café pour se verser un peu de jus d'orange. Il s'appétait à boire quand il entendit un violent haut de cœur de venant de Stiles. Il sursauta et regarda son fils : Il était blême, une main devant sa bouche et la respiration haché.

\- Stiles ? Demanda prudemment le shérif qui éloigna le bol et le verre de l'adolescent qui semblait se retenir de vomir. Il posa une main sur le dos de son enfant et le frotta doucement. Il l'appela encore.

Le plus jeune se força à retenir son envie de vomir. Il respira par à coup et essaya d'éloigner ce soudain dégout causé par l'odeur du café. C'était bien la première fois qu'il réagissait aussi violement à cette boisson. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement le café mais de là à vouloir vomir il y avait un monde. Il se leva prudemment, décidant qu'il était préférable pour lui de s'éloigner de cet expresso diabolique.

\- Stiles ? Fiston ? L'interrogea son père qui le suivi après avoir cherché un sac plastique.

\- Ton café ! Grogna Stiles quand il put enfin parler sans avoir peur de vomir ses céréales.

\- Mon café ? Répéta son père ne comprenant pas.

\- Il put ! Répondit Stiles assez durement. Il se concentrait encore sur sa respiration alors il ne préférait pas faire de longue phrase.

Le shérif fronça ses sourcils d'incompréhension. Son café puait ? Pourtant il avait rien senti d'anormal venant de sa boisson. Il se retint d'interroger son garçon qui semblait encore bien pâle. Il partit chercher quelques cachets anti-nausée, un verre et les tendit à Stiles qui était assis sur le canapé. Il regarda son fils les prendre et l'observa méthodiquement. Son enfant semblait aller mieux maintenant et mis à part son teint blanchâtre et ses poches sous ses yeux il ne semblait pas malade ni en mauvaise santé. Il était très inquiété quand il s'était mis à vomir pendant presque cinq jours consécutifs. Il avait demandé à Stiles de ne pas aller en cours et d'aller voir un docteur mais ce dernier lui disait qu'il allait bien, il souffrait juste de relent d'après lui. Mais il était en désaccord avec son fils, il n'était pas possible de vomir et de se sentir bien ! Bon bien sur Stiles était sujet à de fortes crises d'angoisses depuis la perte de Claudia, avec le temps il en avait pris l'habitude. Pourtant c'était différent. Il ne savait pas en quoi mais ça l'était. Son fils ne semblait pas angoissé, il paraissait même presque épanoui ce qui était un vrai bonheur pour lui de retrouver enfin son garçon insouciant et maladroit. Mais sa santé le hantait. Il savait que ce serait un mensonge s'il niait sa préoccupation face aux probabilités que Stiles puisse avoir la même maladie que sa mère. Par moment il observait son garçon et espérait que plus jamais il n'aurait à revivre ça. Plus jamais il ne voulait voir un être qu'il aimait dépérir lentement. Il ne le supporterait pas. Pas une deuxième fois. Pas son enfant, pas leur enfant.

Il soupira lourdement n'aimant pas avoir de tel pensée sombre et rejoignit son fils sur le canapé.

\- Ça va mieux ?

Stiles se retourna et grimaça à son père :

\- Ouais c'est rien. Le café le matin c'est vraiment dégueu !

Le shérif posa une main affectueuse sur l'épaule de son enfant et prit son verre. Il sourit en haussant les sourcils :

\- Je vois ça. Je ne savais pas que ça pouvait te faire taire. J'essayerais plus souvent.

\- Quoi ! Tu es horrible ! S'offusqua Stiles qui fit de grand geste pour protester contre cette indignation.

Le shérif se leva du canapé en riant de bon cœur et dit en se rappelant soudain de l'heure :

\- Tu ne vas pas être en retard ?

Stiles se mit debout brusquement, sortit son téléphone de sa poche et jura en s'apercevant du temps qui était passé. Il se rua dehors et hurla :

\- Salut Papa à ce soir !

Le shérif répondit :

\- Passe une bonne journée. Avant d'entendre la porte d'entrée claquer violement. Il soupira puis sourit chaleureusement, il chuchota :

\- Notre fils te ressemble de plus en plus Claudia.

Stiles arriva rapidement au parking. Il se gara puis sortit du véhicule. Il soupira fortement espérant que son père ne se tue pas au travail. Ça l'énervait tellement de le voir comme ça ! Se noyer ainsi dans les enquêtes. Bien sûr être shérif était un métier avec une grande responsabilité, beaucoup de personne comptaient sur lui. Il devait s'occuper d'affaire qui ne pouvait attendre. Il le savait. Il en était parfaitement conscient du poids d'une telle profession mais merde ! Son père était un être vivant ! Un humain ! Et si Stiles ne lui en voulait pas du nombre d'heures qu'il passait à faire son travail il haïssait de le voir ne vivre que pour ça. Il avait été tellement heureux de le voir s'habiller pour un rendez-vous galant. Il voulait vraiment que son père rencontre une autre femme, qu'il puisse refaire sa vie et qu'il arrête de s'accrocher à lui et à son travail. Il était tellement déçu quand il ne avait pas donné suite à ce rendez-vous et qu'à la place il s'était de nouveau oublié dans son métier. Stiles avait réellement été triste. Il essayait désespérément de se soulager ses responsabilités. Il voulait juste retrouver un père heureux et épanoui dans sa vie. Il désirait voir un homme souriant de bonheur et non avec un froncement de sourcils continuellement inquiet. Il avait grandi. Il n'était plus un petit garçon brisé. Il n'était plus seul et ça son père ne le comprenait pas. Non, il avait beau lui montrer qu'il pouvait avancer maintenant qu'il n'avait plus à s'occuper de lui, rien ne changeait. Rien. Stiles était en colère et frustré. Il ne savait pas comment aider son père, c'était à peine s'il arrivait à ne pas lui causer de soucis. Il soupira une nouvelle fois. Il fallait vraiment qu'il trouve un moyen pour que Mccall arrête de prendre son père pour un incapable. Et dire qu'il n'avait pas avancé avec ce problème, c'était pénible. Enervant ! Tout ça pour ça ! Merde !

Il espérait tout de même que cette histoire n'avait pas envenimé la relation de Scott avec son père, même s'il en doutait fortement. Son meilleur ami ne lui parlait presque jamais de ses problèmes avec monsieur Mccall, il supposait que c'était par respect pour son propre père. Décidément cet homme ne faisait que faire des mauvais choix. Il n'osait même pas imaginer ce que devait ressentir la mère de Scott. Non, vraiment, les problèmes familiaux étaient vraiment les plus fatiguants et difficiles à résoudre. Il espéra au fond que ce n'était pas à cause de ce que son père savait qu'il s'acharnait autant. Parce que si c'était le cas, alors Stiles ne pourrait réellement pas s'empêcher de le haïr. Et cela pourrait bien blesser son meilleur ami.

Il secoua la tête se forçant d'oublier un temps ses idées noirs. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours cherchant ses camarades et haussa les sourcils étonné de voir les jumeaux parler avec Scott. Curieux, il s'avança vers eux en écoutant un peu la conversation :

\- Vous revenez au lycée ? Demanda Scott tout aussi surpris que Stiles.

\- Non juste pour parler. Lui répondit un des Omégas.

Stiles faillit s'étouffer en entendant le mot « parler ». _Ils connaissent la diplomatie ? Très drôle_ _!_ Il se décida finalement à se joindre à leur discussion ne pouvant rester silencieux face à tant d'ironie :

\- Ah ! C'est un changement de rythme pour vous les gars. Se moqua-t-il d'eux. Il continua en énumérant :

\- Habituellement, vous blessez, mutilez et tuez.

Il s'arrêta à côté de Scott pour leur montrer que cette fois il ne les laisseraient pas s'attaquer à son ami.

\- Il te faut une meute, on a besoin d'un Alpha. Dit l'un des jumeaux, l'ignorant.

\- Oui, absolument pas, bien que ce soit marrant. Répliqua Stiles sarcastique.

\- Tu as voulu de l'aide. On t'a aidé. Continua l'Oméga, ne se préoccupant pas de l'adolescent humain.

\- Vous l'avez réduit en bouillie. Précisa Stiles qui commença à s'énerver : Ce n'est pas ça: aider. Selon moi c'est même contre-productif.

\- Pourquoi dirais-je oui ? Parla finalement Scott qui sentait la tension monté entre les jumeaux et son meilleur ami.

\- Nous ajouterions de la force, nous te rendrions plus puissant. Il n'y a aucune raison de refuser. Argumenta le jumeau.

Stiles leva les yeux aux ciels, excédé. Il n'allait tout de même pas croire que c'était une raison pour venir dans la meute, si ? Ils n'avaient rien avoir avec Peter ou encore Deucalion. _Dieu ! Non ! La puissance qu'est-ce que c'était quand on avait perdu son humanité ?_ Stiles grimaça au souvenir de la bête hideuse qu'était devenu Peter qui n'avait même pas pu rester mort, alors qu'il avait tout de même été réduit en cendre. Il serra la mâchoire, irrité, en se rappelant de la douleur ressentit par Derek lorsqu'il avait perdu sa meute. _C'étaient des monstres ! Ils tueraient n'importe qui pour plus de puissance ! Et ils osaient penser que Scott allait les accueillir à bras ouvert ? Après tout ça ? Même après l'avoir tabassé alors qu'il voulait de l'aide ? Ce sont de vrai comiques! Vraiment très drôles ! Hilarants!_

\- J'en ai au moins une. _S'exclama une voix en colère et familière_. Par exemple, vous deux tenant les griffes de Derek pendant que Kali y empalait Boyd. Dit Isaac sortant de nulle part.

Il se tût un instant semblant réfléchir et reprit avec hargne :

\- En fait, j'aimerais bien savoir, pourquoi on ne les empale pas, là, tout de suite ?!

Stiles hocha la tête pour une fois il était d'accord avec lui. Il ne faisait pas le poids mais qu'importe, il ne laisserait pas ces horribles mecs faire partie de la meute. Ils n'avaient rien à faire avec les méchants* !

\- Tu veux essayer ? Grogna l'un des jumeaux dont les crocs apparurent.

Le béta sourit sombrement et s'avança prêt à répondre à la provocation mais Scott l'attrapa autoritairement par le bras, l'empêchant de commencer un combat. Il réfutât alors :

\- Désolé, mais ils ne vous font pas confiance... Et moi non plus.

Stiles soupira soulagé et heureux de voir les jumeaux repartir la queue entre les jambes, comme de bons petits chiens rentrant sagement à la niche. Il sembla ne pas être le seul, à en juger par le regard méprisant d'Isaac. Scott soupira également, beaucoup moins assuré par son refus que ses deux amis. Stiles ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Comment pouvait-il pardonner aussi facilement ? D'accord, de l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts, mais tout de même ! Ces types tueraient leur propre mère pour le pouvoir ! Stiles en était persuadé ! Il fallait vraiment que Scott soit moins sympathique, ou ça pourrait lui faire préjudice un jour. Il ne prêta pas attention à Isaac qui marmonna une excuse à l'Alpha avant de s'éloigner d'eux.

Il quitta finalement ses pensées moroses et eut un grand sourire en regardant le lycée, pressé d'aller en cours, pour une fois. Lui et Scott entrèrent et à peine l'adolescent humain poussa la porte qu'il reçut du papier toilette sur la tête. Il grogna un peu pour la forme, l'enleva en bougeant dans tous les sens et s'écria faussement mécontent :

\- Hey, c'est ma tête !

Avant de continuer en donnant une accolade joyeuse à son ami, fier de son choix :

\- Mec, super décision! Très bonne décision d'Alpha! Renchérit-il tapotant son épaule à plusieurs reprises.

\- J'espère. Répondit Scott pas aussi sûr.

\- Tu le sais bien. Le rassura Stiles qui se dirigea à son casier pour poser quelques affaires.

Il aperçut au coin de l'œil Scott complètement obnubilé. Intrigué, il chercha ce qui faisait presque baver son ami et remarqua alors Kira. La jeune femme au loin ramassait ses affaires éparpillées au sol, elle avait encore dû les faire tomber, au vu de sa maladresse. Scott n'avait toujours pas osé adressé la parole à cette lycéenne. Il est vrai qu'ils n'avaient pas eu un moment de repos avec Malia, mais maintenant cela faisait deux semaines. Il était temps qu'ils prennent un peu de repos. Stiles avait tenté de reparler de cette fille à son anniversaire mais Scott avait paru timide. Ce qui l'avait fortement étonné. Il n'avait pas voulu insister. Il supposa qu'il était encore amoureux d'Allison ou alors pas remit totalement de sa rupture avec l'Argent. Il est vrai qu'elle était sa première copine et qu'il s'était beaucoup attachée à elle. Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Scott n'allait pas tenter sa chance avec Kira. Après tout la jeune fille semblait assez réceptive au regard que lui lançait son ami. Ce n'était donc pas vraiment la peur de se prendre un râteau qui le freinait autant, mais surement n'avait-il pas réellement enterré Allison. Pourtant il avait accepté plutôt facilement la liaison entre Isaac et elle. Ou c'était peut-être tout simplement de la réserve et Scott était intimidé par Kira. Si c'était cela c'était une situation assez cocasse.

Stiles, taquin, fit le cheminement entre Scott et l'adolescente avant de se reconcentrer sur son ami :

\- Tu regardes quoi ? S'enquit Stiles innocemment avec un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

\- Moi ? Demanda Scott revenant brusquement sur terre pour voir Stiles ouvrir son sac pour déposer des œufs dans le casier.

\- Toi. _Affirma l'adolescent humain qui insista :_ Tu la regardes ? _Il montra l'adolescente asiatique des yeux puis sortit un deuxième paquet d'œuf de son sac._

\- Elle ? Qui elle ? L'interrogea hésitant Scott.

Stiles se força à ne pas rouler des yeux. C'était bien de la timidité et le pire c'est qu'il tentait de le nier. Il croyait qu'il était aveugle et débile ou quoi ? Il ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il la dévorait des yeux ? A un tel point que même Greenberg le remarquerait.

\- Elle. Elle ! Kira ! Tu l'aimes bien ? Dit Stiles malicieux en fermant son sac enfin devenu plus léger.

\- Non ! Répondit immédiatement Scott. _Embarrassé par ces mots il rectifia :_ Enfin... Oui, elle est sympa. Elle est nouvelle.

Stiles agacé qu'il tourne autour du pot, soupira dramatiquement. Il l'encouragea gentiment :

\- Demande- lui de sortir avec toi.

\- Maintenant ? Lui demanda inquiet l'Alpha.

\- Oui, maintenant. S'exaspéra Stiles qui ferma son casier et verrouilla son cadenas.

\- Maintenant ? Répéta perplexe Scott pas convaincu. Il suivi son ami dans le couloir.

\- Maintenant. _S'obstina Stiles et essayant de calmer son appréhension, il lui rappela :_ Scott, je ne pense pas que tu ais encore compris. Tu es un Alpha, Ok ? Tu es le prédateur. Tout le monde te veux ! Tu es genre... la fille sexy que tous les mecs veulent! _Il s'arrêta devant Scott pour lui faire comprendre ses mots et son importance._

L'Alpha répéta confus :

\- Une fille sexy ?

Isaac les rejoignit pour les saluer et entendant la discussion, il regarda curieusement Stiles qui surenchérit :

\- Tu es la fille la plus sexy ! Confirma-t-il à Scott en hochant la tête et tendant ses poings en signe de victoire. Il voulait que son ami ait confiance en lui et drague cette fille, et qu'il arrête enfin de baver comme ça. Sérieux il allait finir par lui acheter un bavoir si Scott continuait !

Isaac tourna la tête vers les deux adolescents et s'exclama perdu :

\- Quoi ?

\- Je suis la fille la plus sexy. Répondit Scott avec un regain de confiance et un sourire béat.

-Ouais, c'est toi... Confirma dubitativement Isaac, pas sûr de savoir quoi répondre.

Stiles sourit en entendant son ami répéter ses mots. Il les salua et parti pour sa première heure de cours. Il était sûr de son coup! Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que Scott n'invite Kira à un rendez-vous et il était persuadé que son ami ne se ferait pas rejeter.

Le cours d'anglais fut d'un ennui ! Il ne suivit d'ailleurs même pas la moitié puisqu'il finit, sans s'en rendre compte, par dormir. Il se réveilla en sursaut en entendant la sonnerie. Stiles eut un regain d'énergie en allant rejoindre son meilleur ami au deuxième cours. Celui qu'il avait attendu et qui allait égayer sa journée ! Scott et lui avaient hâte de voir la réaction de leur Coach face à leurs farces. Ils entrèrent dans la salle et s'assirent chacun à sa place habituelle, qui leur avait été attribué en début d'année. Il se regardèrent et comptèrent dans leur tête attendant un signe. Ce qui ne tarda pas quand ils entendirent son hurlement :

\- Fils de pute !

Ils s'échangèrent un regard complice. Fières d'eux et heureux de savoir que leurs farces avaient marché. Leur Coach sembla enragé et entra dans la pièce, le visage rouge de colère. Il vociféra :

\- La nuit des blagues, la nuit du diable. _Il jeta sa craie de rage_. Peu importe le nom, vous êtes des voyous diaboliques.

Stiles ne put rester sérieux plus longtemps. Il se mit à rire et fut suivi très vite par le reste de la classe.

\- C'est drôle de balancer des œufs sur ma maison chaque Halloween ? _S'écria le Coach qui marchait dans les rangées, tentant de garder son calme :_ La maison d'un homme est supposé être son château !

Scott s'esclaffa trop bruyamment et sursauta quand le Coach frappa violement sur sa table, irrité. Stiles eut du mal à se calmer. Il se cacha le visage avec son bras et serra le poing de la victoire vraiment heureux de voir leur Coach exploser avec autant de véhémence. Il entendit à peine le cri de monsieur Finstock qui écrasa violement le cadeau de Greenberg, pensant avoir à faire à une autre blague.

Stiles ne s'était plus autant amusé depuis un certain temps. Cette journée était vraiment parfaite ! Il se sentait en pleine forme, il riait de bon cœur avec ses amis. Il taquinait leur professeur d'économie, ainsi que Scott et même son entente avec Isaac s'était amélioré ! Les cours de la matinée se terminèrent dans une bonne ambiance. Les deux adolescents quittèrent la salle et se dirigèrent vers le réfectoire. Ils parlèrent encore de la réaction de monsieur Finstock :

\- Mon dieu la tête qu'a fait le coach, c'était hilarant ! S'exclama Stiles en ricanant.

\- J'ai bien cru qu'il allait nous tuer. Répliqua Scott qui déverrouilla son portable et lu un message.

\- Ça aurait largement valu le coup ! J'aurais manqué ça pour rien au monde ! Répondit Stiles.

\- Les autres sont dehors, ils nous attendent. Dit Scott en tapant un texto.

Stiles hocha la tête, heureux de pouvoir enfin manger. Il mourrait de faim mais il grimaça suite l'envie pressante qui le prit soudainement. Il s'arrêta, ce qui interloqua Scott et lui expliqua :

\- D'accord, mais avant je passe aux toilettes. Je vous rejoins directement.

\- Ok mec. Acquiesça Scott qui continua de marcher dans le couloir pour rejoindre les autres.

Stiles se dépêcha d'aller à la cabine. Il avait l'ignoble impression que sa vessie allait exploser. _Bizarre –_ pensa-t-il - _il y a deux minutes j'en avais vraiment pas envie_. Il haussa les épaules et décida de ne pas perdre son temps à réfléchir là-dessus. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il devienne hypocondriaque et s'imagine avoir des maladies graves. Il sortit des toilettes et se lava les mains. Il se dirigeait vers le réfectoire quand son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. Il fronça ses sourcils et le sortit pour voir le destinataire. C'était son père. Il se pinça les lèvres, inquiet et décida de le lire. Il soupira déçut et surtout fatigué par le début du texto. Il aurait dû prévoir que la tranquillité ne resterait pas longtemps.

Monsieur Stilinski semblait préoccupé dans son message. Il avait écrit qu'un détenu s'était évadé et pouvait se cacher dans le lycée mais il préférait lui en parler directement. Il était déjà sur le chemin de son lycée avec l'agent du FBI. Un instant après le texto de son père arriva.

Stiles, devant les portes de son lycée vit avec effarement l'attroupement de policier. Ils semblaient paniqués et monsieur McCall hurlait des ordres. Son père le rejoignit rapidement et l'isola pour lui expliquer la situation. Stiles se figea, horrifié, comprenant que c'était grave. Perdu dans ses pensées il ne remarqua pas que le shérif commençait à s'éloigner pour retrouver les agents de police. Se rendant compte que son père était parti, il bouscula quelques élèves pour se frayer un chemin dans la foule qui était en train de se créer et rejoignit son père.

\- Papa ! Une minute, une minute ! _Il se rapprocha de lui. Reprit un peu sa respiration et baissa la voix pour qu'on ne l'entende pas :_ Le william Barrow ? Le poseur de bombe aux éclats d'obus ? Repéré tout près ?

Son père se retourna et s'arrêta. Il chuchota le visage grave :

\- Un petit peu plus proche que tout près, en faîte.

Stiles allait lui demander des renseignements quand il entendit la voix de Monsieur Mccall parler à des agents de polices, stréssés et préoccupés. L'adolescent fronça ses sourcils en remarquant qu'il lui manquait une pièce importante du puzzle.

\- Papa, il se passe quoi vraiment ici ?

Son père soupira sachant que mentir à son garçon ne servirait à rien. Il décida de lui révéler ce qui c'était passé à l'hôpital. Il fit une accolade et marmonna :

\- Fait attention fiston ce type est capable du pire.

Stiles hocha la tête, effaré par le retournement de situation. William Barrow était ici ! Dans le lycée ! Ce malade qui avait tué des lycéens était ici. Ce n'était pourtant pas le pire ! Non le plus effrayant était la raison pour laquelle cet homme avait tué des enfants. A cause de leurs yeux brillants. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre ce que ça signifiait. Cet homme voulait tuer des êtres surnaturels. Mon dieu ! Ils étaient en danger. Tout le monde était en danger ! Il fallait vite qu'il trouve les autres et leurs explique ce qu'il se passait ! Il devait protéger les lycéens ! Il couru pour les retrouver et se afin de les informer de la situation. Epuisé, il rencontra enfin Allison, Lydia et Isaac. Il leur fit un rapide topo sur la situation. Ils descendirent des marches s'isolant un peu pour pouvoir faire le point :

\- Barrow s'en est pris à des enfants aux yeux brillants ? Il a dit exactement ces mots ? L'interrogea Isaac effrayé par cette information.

Ils déboulèrent dans un long couloir assez sombre.

\- Oui, et personne ne sait comment il s'est réveillé de l'anesthésie. Quand ils l'ont ouvert, ils ont trouvé une tumeur pleine de mouche vivante. Ce qui serait incroyable dans d'autres circonstances...

Stiles ne put continuer coupé par Lydia :

\- As-tu dis des mouches ? Demanda-t-elle se figeant au nom d'insecte.

Stiles écouta attentivement la conversation des deux adolescentes. Il se pinça les lèvres et joua nerveusement avec ses mains en comprenant que la situation était grave. Elle avait entendu un essaim de mouche toute la journée, sans savoir d'où venait ce son. Ils savaient par expériences qu'une Banshee se trompait rarement. Il ne fut pas difficile de conclure que Barrow était dans les parages se cachant comme un rat. Après cette conversation ils se séparèrent. Malgré la situation désastreuse ils ne pouvaient pas sécher les cours.

Mais Stiles décida qu'il fallait mettre immédiatement Scott au courant. Il partit à sa recherche quand il ne répondit pas à ses messages ni à ses appels.

 _Merde !_ Pensa-t-il, _où il peut être ?_

Il alla voir aux casiers, sans succès. Il se dirigea dans les escaliers sans succès. Il entra dans plusieurs classe vide dans l'espoir de le trouver, mais il resta introuvable.

Il se faufila aussi dans leur salle de chimie pensant soudain le trouver. Il était dans la grande pièce où plusieurs instruments et récipients reposaient sur les tables. Il soupira en ne voyant personne et s'apprêtait à partir mais il eut soudainement l'impression d'être observé. Il se retrouva brusquement paralysé de peur. Il se força à faire un mouvement, mais son corps refusait de lui obéir. Sa respiration s'accéléra et sa vision commença à se troubler. Était-il réellement entrain d'avoir une crise de panique ici ? Il ferma les yeux et serra fort ses paupières tentant de se ressaisir. Les battements de son cœur résonnaient avec violence dans ses tympans il n'entendait presque plus rien. Et dans ce silence lourd et terriblement horrifiant, un rire immonde fit échos contre les murs blanchâtre de la salle. Une voix inhumaine épouvantable écrasa Stiles qui sentit la terreur l'étouffer. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Il perdait pied. Et soudainement, tout s'arrêta.

Son corps s'effondra misérablement au sol. Il aspira de grande goulée d'air et toussa plusieurs fois. Il se força à se mettre debout mais ses jambes trop faibles le lâchèrent et il chuta lourdement au sol. Il s'assit dans un coin et s'appuya contre le mur. Lentement, il reprit ses esprits et, difficilement, il se leva. Il se passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux et soupira, soulagé. Il allait partir quand il remarqua une mouche morte au sol. Il fronça les sourcils et grimaça en observant le corps disloqué de l'insecte. Il quitta rapidement la pièce et soupira agacé. _Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Un assassin ! La disparition de son meilleur ami ! Et une crise de panique ! Merde ! Merde !_ pensa-t-il. Il commençait vraiment à s'énerver et la fatigue le gangait. La journée avait si bien commencé! Pourquoi ce fichu Barrow avait-il décidé de débarquer dans leur lycée ? Il devait absolument parler à Scott et trouver une solution, et rapidement.

Il décida de continuer ses recherches et courut dans les couloirs avant de s'arrêter soudainement. Il posa une main devant sa bouche. La nausée le prit brusquement et il se précipita dans les toilettes pour homme. Il ouvrit violement la première porte qu'il croisa et se pencha devant la cuvette. Stiles attendit que les relents ne se calment. Il senti les désagréables remontées acides laisser un goût immonde de bile. Il toussa plusieurs fois et cracha. Il tira sur le rouleau de toilette et essuya rapidement sa bouche. Il ignora avec superbe le commentaire de son voisin de cabine répugné.

Il se força à respirer calmement afin de dissiper son envie de vomir et posa sa main droite sur son ventre qu'il massa en faisant des petits cercles. Cela apaisa les élancements douloureux de son estomac. Le ballonnement diminua finalement et il put se relever. Il tira la chasse pour faire bonne figure, c'était louche un lycéen qui entrait dans des toilettes sans tirer la chasse d'eau et quitta les toilettes pour homme aussi vite qu'il était entré.

Il courut de nouveau dans le couloir pour chercher son ami. Il oublia bien vite sa crise de tétanie et le fait qu'il avait failli vomir. Il trouva enfin Scott en face de leur salle de classe d'histoire, affalé contre le mur, perdu dans ses pensées. Il fronça ses sourcils. Stiles fut interloqué par le comportement de son ami mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'en inquiété pour l'instant il y avait beaucoup plus urgent. Il cria frustré :

\- Hey, mec t'étais où ?

Scott sursauta et allait lui répondre mais une furie rousse lui coupa la parole :

\- La police part ! S'horrifia Lydia qui apparut derrière Scott. Elle semblait essoufflée d'avoir couru. Elle reprit un peu de son calme et continua de sa voix alarmée :

\- Pourquoi partent-ils ? Elle était mortifiée à l'idée que les élèves puissent se retrouver sans protection, ni surveillance.

\- La police ? Répéta Scott abasourdit et toujours pas au courant des évènements actuels.

Stiles fronça ses sourcils ne comprenant pas la terreur qui habitait brusquement Lydia. Il lui expliqua :

\- Ils doivent avoir tout vérifié, ce qui veut dire qu'il n'est pas ici. Ce qui normalement l'aurais rassuré si la Banshee ne paraissait pas aussi épouvanté par cette nouvelle.

\- Qui ? Qu'est-ce que vous... Demanda Scott perdu qui fut une fois encore coupé.

\- Il doit être ici ! S'écria Lydia qui baissa la voix en remarquant des élèves qui se retournaient, curieux de l'agitation. Elle continua en chuchotant :

\- Ce son... Ce bourdonnement que j'entendais. Ça devient plus fort.

Stiles soupira excédé. Il la questionna :

\- A quel point ?

La jeune femme ne lui répondit pas mais elle en eut pas besoin. L'expression de son visage horrifié était significative. Stiles passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux et soupira, défait. Il ne réfléchit pas longtemps avant de déambuler dans les couloirs comme un détraqué pour empêcher la police de commettre une grosse erreur. Il fut suivi par Lydia qui expliquait la situation à Scott qui les poursuivaient aussi. Il réussit à rattraper de justesse son père qui descendait les marches extérieur d'une sortie de secours :

\- Papa ! Vous ne pouvez pas encore partir ! Dit-il désemparé.

Le shérif se retourna pour lui parler :

\- Nous avons un témoin qui a vu Barrow à la gare.

\- On y va Stilinski ! Hurla McCall, exaspéré.

Le shérif fit un signe à l'agent du FBI signifiant que c'était important avant de se retourner vers son fils :

\- Fiston que se passe-t-il ? Il attendit un peu mais n'ayant pas de réponse il partit rejoindre les autres.

Stiles se pinça les lèvres. Il réfléchit à comment il pouvait convaincre son père et paniqua en le voyant partir :

\- Wow, Wow, Wow ! Papa, s'il te plait... Lydia a dit qu'il était toujours là !

\- Lydia l'a vu ? S'enquit le shérif assez pressé de ne pas perdre de temps.

\- Pas exactement. _Admit l'adolescent_. Pas du tout mais elle a un pressentiment. Un pressentiment supEranaturel.

Le plus âgé pencha un peu la tête essayant de comprendre. Il détourna un peu les yeux pour voir l'adolescente pas loin d'eux, appuyée contre la porte de sortie de secours. Il fronça les sourcils ne saisissant pas ou plus :

\- Mais Lydia n'était pas sur l'échiquier.

\- Elle y est maintenant. Affirma Stiles.

\- Kanima ? Demanda le Shérif perdu mais curieux de savoir ce qu'était l'adolescente.

\- Banshee. Rectifia Stiles.

Le shérif leva les yeux aux ciels s'interrogeant sur combien de créatures surnaturelles existaient en ce bas monde.

\- Je sais que ça parait dingue. Mais, ça veut dire qu'elle peut sentir quand quelqu'un est proche de la mort. Précisa Stiles.

\- Peut-elle sentir que je suis sur le point de te tuer ? S'énerva le shérif.

\- Je ne sais pas. Répondit sincère l'adolescent qui se retourna pour savoir.

Les deux Stilinski jetèrent un coup d'œil à l'adolescente qui leur fit un coucou de la main et un petit sourire crispée sur son visage. Le shérif lui retourna le salut poliment et s'adressa à son fils :

\- Bon écoute. Je ne dis pas que je n'y crois pas. _Le rassura-t-il quand il le vit sur le point de protester_. Mais là je parri sur le témoin oculaire. Nous allons laisser des adjoints ici, l'école ferme ses portes à quinze heures. Personne ne sort, comme personne n'entre. C'est ce que j'ai de meilleur là tout de suite. C'est ce que je peux te donner de mieux. Il recula et rejoignit les agents de police qui s'impatientaient.

Stiles haussa les sourcils surprit que son père le quitte comme ça. Terrifié de savoir qu'un psychopathe se promenait dans le lycée. Il s'égosilla :

\- Papa ? Tu me laisses ici ? Ce n'est pas... C'est le pire!

Il soupira comprenant qu'il se retrouvait une nouvelle fois seul contre une menace surnaturelle. C'était bien la peine d'avoir une Banshee qui pouvait les aider si c'était pour l'ignorer ! Franchement c'était frustrant. Il soupira encore, lui qui voulait du repos, il semblerait que deux semaines étaient le maximum qu'il puisse demander. Il passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux et rejoignit Scott et Lydia qui semblait pâle comme la mort. Elle avait sûrement compris qu'ils n'auraient pas d'autre choix que de se débrouiller seuls avec cette situation.

\- Alors on fait quoi maintenant ? Demanda Lydia.

\- On trouve Barrow et on l'arrête avant qu'il ne devienne dangereux. Répondit Scott déterminé.

\- Ok, mettons les autres au courant pour que l'on se mette tous à sa recherche. Dit Stiles dépité.

Il devait le trouver avant qu'il ne blesse quelqu'un, ou pire.

Une fois tous réuni, ils décidèrent, après mûres réflexions, que les loups garous utiliseraient leurs odorats pour chercher le prisonnier. Allison ferait des recherches sur les mouches, Lydia et Stiles chercheraient de leurs côtés des indices en utilisant le pourvoir de la Banshee. Les loups garous partirent en premiers, décidé à ne pas perdre de temps. Il ne resta plus que la chasseuse, l'humain et Lydia.

\- Le bestiaire fait littéralement mille pages. Ça pourrait me prendre toute la nuit pour trouver quoique ce soit sur des mouches s'échappant des corps de personnes vivantes. _Les prévînt Allison en ouvrant la fenêtre pour partir._

\- Et souviens toi le mot. _Lui dit Lydia._ En latin archaïque pour mouche c'est musca.

\- Je sais. _La rassura Allison avant de s'enfuir._

Lydia se pinça les lèvres, dépitée par cette journée. Elle se tourna vers un Stiles silencieux qui réfléchissait à ce que pourrait bien faire un psychopathe dans le lycée.

\- On commence par où ?

\- Les escaliers. Lui répondit-il.

Ils jetèrent un coup d'œil à la pendule. L'heure avançait trop vite et chaque minutes qui passaient les mettaient tous en danger. Lydia soupira, inquiète, espérant que rien de grave ne se passerait. Elle suivit Stiles qui s'écria :

\- On doit y aller.

Ils coururent vers les escaliers mais n'y trouvant rien, ils se dirigèrent vers dans la classe d'art pour y chercher ensemble un indice sur la présence de Barrow.

Stiles jeta un coup à l'adolescente et se mordit les lèvres, il aurait aimer confier à Lydia sa crise de panique. Il souhaitait lui parler de ce qui venait de se passer en chimie, mais il hésitait encore à lui dire. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son corps avait réagi aussi violement dans cette pièce. D'ailleurs il avait toujours ses petites crises d'angoisses et il aurait au moins aimé pouvoir en discuter avec quelqu'un. Pas à son père, ne voulant pas l'inquiété plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, ni Scott qui pouvait en parler à sa mère et qui finirait par le révéler à son père. Il ne lui restait que Lydia, vu qu'il n'appréciait guère les autres. Il savait qu'elle pourrait aussi être celle qui pourrait le comprendre le mieux. Elle avait, elle aussi, traversé une phase de détresse et d'angoisse. Lydia avait bravé le cauchemar que Peter lui avait fait subir, pour revenir plus forte et courageuse qu'avant. Mais le problème c'est que lui n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi il était dans cet état. Il y avait ce cauchemar qu'il avait oublié. Non pas qu'il s'obligeait d'oublier... et c'était bien là ce qui le perturbait. Pourquoi avait-il des réminiscences d'une telle chose ? Il ne comprenait toujours pas. Il soupira lourdement ce qui attira l'attention de Lydia :

\- Stiles ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

L'adolescent hésita un instant, hésitant à parler, mais il céda en sentant les yeux insistant de la lycéenne sur son dos. Il commença alors maladroitement, pas sûr de savoir comment aborder le sujet:

\- Eh bien je me demandais au sujet de _… Il se tut cherchant ses mots et reprit,_ _plus assuré :_ Comment tu as fait face avec Peter ?

Lydia se figea un instant n'aimant pas parler de cette période où elle était sous l'emprise de cet homme. Elle sembla réfléchir un peu avant de parler :

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment fait face à Peter. Je… J'ai juste survécu. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? L'interrogea-t-elle les sourcils froncés essayant de savoir où voulait en venir Stiles avec cette soudaine question.

Il allait parler mais se ravisa. Il se pinça les lèvres et finalement dit en essayant d'être le plus naturel possible :

\- Pour rien. J'étais juste curieux

La lycéenne s'approcha du jeune homme qui fit mine de chercher quelque chose. Lydia pose une main douce sur le bras de Stiles qui lui lança un regard surpris. Elle le questionna de nouveau :

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça, Stiles ?

Il ne sû pourquoi, mais il se sentit soudain très mal à l'aise. Une hideuse boule dans la gorge l'empêchait de dire quoique ce soit. Il se sentait comme un enfant qui avait besoin de sa mère pour le réconforter de l'horreur de ce monde, de le protéger, de le rassurer. Il cligna des yeux et se fit violence pour ne pas laisser des larmes couler sur ses joues. Il n'allait tout de même pas se mettre à pleurer devant sa belle Lydia sans raison. Il ne voulait pas perdre la face. Il souffla fortement, sachant que c'était futile d'étouffer les sanglots soudains qui l'étreignaient insidieusement. Pudiquement il se détourna du visage doux et inquiet de Lydia pour essuyer, à l'aide de sa manche, ses yeux larmoyant. Il renifla misérablement et ferma les yeux tentant de se calmer. Quand il fut sûr qu'il n'allait pas éclater ridiculement en sanglot il répondit d'une voix tremblante :

\- Rien. Ce n'est rien.

Lydia allait dire quelques choses mais se retint à la dernière minute. Elle se contenta d'un petit soupir sûrement de déception et repartit à sa tâche: soit chercher un quelconque indice sur la présence de Barrow.

Stiles remercia silencieusement Lydia de respecter son silence et de ne pas insister. Il ne sait pas comment il aurait réagi si elle avait reposé sa question. Il se concentra de nouveau dans sa tâche.

Il y eut un long silence entre eux jusqu'à ce que Lydia ne demande soudain :

\- Scott et Isaac sont au sous-sol, pas vrai ?

\- Oui avec Ethan et Aidan. Le plan s'était de se retrouver au milieu dans la chaufferie. Lui rappela Stiles.

Il fit un peu la moue quand il se baissa pour vérifier si rien ne se cachait sous une table. Il sentit sa nausée le reprendre. Il posa alors une main sur son ventre et fit des petits cercles dessus comme précédemment, pour apaiser son ballonnement. Il siffla entre ses dents et enleva sa main s'aidant d'un meuble pour se redresser.

\- Tous les loups ? Tous ceux avec les yeux qui brillent sont au sous-sol de la chaufferie ? Dit Lydia une boule se nouant dans la gorge.

Stiles haussa les épaules ne comprenant pas la soudaine peur de son amie. Il répondit d'une voix évasive en s'appuyant sur une table :

\- Oui, ils sont tous au sous-sol de la chaufferie. C'était le plan que j'ai fait pour… Pour…

Il fronça ses sourcils ne s'en rappelant pas. _Pourquoi au sous-sol de la chaufferie ? Pourquoi pas ailleurs ?_ Comment pouvait-il supposé que Barrow serait à la chaufferie ? _Attend une minute ! Ils sont à la chaufferie avec un électricien qui veut tuer les enfants aux yeux brillants ! Ils ont tous les yeux brillants et ils sont à la chauf… Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu ! Qu'ai-je fait ?!_ Il écarquilla les yeux comprenant que c'était une énorme erreur ! Un piège ! Il la regarda horrifié :

\- Oh mon dieu ! Un ingénieur pourrait utiliser une chaudière pour faire sauter tout le lycée.

\- Nous devons les faire sortir d'ici ! Lui répondit Lydia épouvantée.

\- On doit faire sortir tout le monde ! Rectifia Stiles mortifié.

Tout le monde pourrait mourir et tout ça par sa faute parce qu'il n'avait pas réfléchit ! _Merde quel con !_

\- Comment on fait ça ? L'interrogea-t-elle de plus en plus affolé.

Stiles ne répondit pas et se mit simplement à courir aussi vite qu'il pouvait. Lydia le suivit difficilement. Elle allait lui reposer la question mais elle comprit quand elle vit l'alarme incendie. Stiles tira dessus sans hésiter. Il regarda tout le monde quitter le lycée. Soudain heureux, il se mit à faire une petite danse de la victoire... enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il ne voit le visage de Lydia pâlir.

Il se retourna et sursauta violement en rencontrant le visage furibond de son Coach.

\- Wow. Fut les seuls mots qu'il put dire avant de se faire trainer dehors par le Coach, tiré par l'oreille.

\- Tirer une alarme incendie une nuit de bêtise est une chose. Le faire quand il y a un massacre à côté c'est de la folie ! Le coach lui lâcha l'oreille. Si j'avais quatre ans de moins, je t'aurais donné un coup de poing ! Hurla-t-il.

Stiles plissa ses yeux ne comprenant pas trop ce qu'il lui disait :

\- Quoi ? Coach ça n'a aucun sens.

\- Ça a un sens pour moi ! S'exaspéra-t-il avant de partir et voir si tous les élèves étaient dehors.

Lydia rejoignit Stiles. Elle l'observa silencieuse un instant avant de demander :

\- Ça va ?

L'adolescent lui sourit sarcastiquement :

\- Mon oreille à l'habitude.

Elle allait parler mais décida de se taire. Ce fut Stiles qui la coupa dans ses pensées :

\- Allons retrouver les autres. Ils doivent être en train de se demander ce qu'il se passe.

Ils les cherchèrent dans la foules et retrouvèrent finalement le petit groupe. L'adolescent fit un signe vers les loups garous :

\- Là.

Lydia et Stiles poussèrent quelques élèves pour les rejoindre. Ils devinèrent à leurs tête qu'ils n'avaient pas trouvé sa trace. Ce fut un des jumeaux qui leur expliqua ce qui s'était passé :

\- On ne l'a pas trouvé.

\- Même pas une odeur. Explicita Scott déconcerté.

\- Il est quinze heures. Il n'y a plus cours. S'il y avait une bombe, il n'aurait pas été mis hors tension ? Dit Stiles soulagé et tentant de réconforter son meilleur ami.

\- Ça veut dire que tout le monde est à l'abris ? Demanda Ethan.

\- Je ne sais pas. Répondit immédiatement Lydia. J'ai juste... Je ne sais pas. Soupira-t-elle désemparé.

Stiles s'approcha d'elle et lui sourit gentiment :

\- Ne t'en fait pas Lydia pour l'instant il n'y a pas de danger.

Lydia ne répondit pas et hocha simplement la tête.

\- Bon il faut maintenant savoir ce qu'a trouvé Allison sur les mouches. Rentrons chez nous et attendons d'avoir de ses nouvelles. Dit Scott.

\- Très bien si je trouve un truc je vous préviens. Répondit Stiles qui les salua de la main et se dirigea vers le parking.

Stiles vit du coin de l'œil les autres partir de leur côté. Il monta alors dans sa jeep mais ne ferma pas la portière. Il entendit le son d'un talon aiguille familier fouler le bitume. Il se retourna et vit la Banshee :

\- Lydia ? L'interrogea Stiles, surprit.

L'adolescente se pinça les lèvres se trouvant un peu enfantine. Elle ne voulait pas se retrouver toute seule. Elle était angoissée à l'idée d'entendre à nouveau ce bourdonnement et irrité par cette horrible impression d'être inutile. Elle souhaitait parler de ses doutes à quelqu'un. Juste discuter un peu. Allison avait Isaac et elle devait surement profiter de lui maintenant qu'ils étaient un peu seuls. Elle ne voulait pas les déranger et haïssait cette impression de toujours tenir la chandelle. Elle n'avait pas vraiment grand monde avec qui parler de ses problèmes de Banshee et ne comprenait cependant pas pourquoi elle avait pensée à lui. Enfin si elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance et elle espérait que dans sa confidence, il s'ouvrirait peut-être à elle.

Stiles fronça ses sourcils remarquant que son amie était dans la lune. Il l'appela une nouvelle fois :

\- Lydia ? Tu veux venir à la maison ? Lui demanda-t-il en remarquant l'anxiété de son amie.

Cette dernière hocha la tête et monta dans la jeep. Le trajet fut silencieux, chacun encore perturbé par Barrow. Ils arrivèrent rapidement chez les Stilinski. Ils montèrent dans la chambre de Stiles qui se dirigea immédiatement aux tableaux où il accrocha un fil rouge.

Lydia s'allongea à plat ventre sur le lit de son ami. Elle observa, curieuse, sa chambre qui était assez bien rangé pour celle d'un garçon aussi bordélique que Stiles. Elle le regarda un instant tentant de comprendre ce qu'il faisait. Elle prit un fils d'une des bobines et l'interrogea :

\- Qu'est-ce que les différentes ficelles colorées signifient ?

\- Oh, juste les différentes étapes de l'enquête. Alors le vert est résolu, le jaune doit être déterminé, le bleu est juste joli. Répondit-il debout face au mur.

\- Qu'est-ce que le rouge veut dire ? Demanda Lydia.

\- Non résolu. Il dit en se concentrant sur la photo de Barrow.

\- Tu n'as que du rouge sur le tableau. Remarqua-t-elle.

\- Oui, j'en suis conscient. Merci. Dit Stiles soudain irrité.

Lydia soupira et décida de changer de sujet :

\- Vas-tu aller en retenue pour avoir déclenché l'alarme ?

\- Oui, chaque jour de cette semaine. C'est pas grave on était sur quelque chose. Répliqua Stiles tapotant son menton en essayant de saisir la situation.

\- Même si on n'a trouvé aucune preuve que Barrow était là ? Demanda Lydia jouant nerveusement avec un fil rouge.

Styles se retourna au son de la voix fébrile de son amie. Il avait rarement vu l'adolescente douter et n'aimait pas ça. Elle était une femme forte et courageuse. Une battante que Stiles respectait beaucoup. Il n'était pas tombé amoureux d'elle pour rien. Il avait toujours admiré son intelligence et sa force d'esprit et il haïssait la voir pleurer ou se sous-estimer. Il s'approcha d'elle pour la réconforter :

\- Hey, Lydia. _L'appela-t-il doucement. Il s'accroupit devant son lit faisant face à la Banshee il continua :_ Tu as vu juste chaque fois que quelque chose comme ça est arrivé. Ok? Alors ne commence pas à douter de toi maintenant. Dit-il, la consolant.

\- Pas d'odeur. Pas de bombe. Elle se tût, sentant sa gorge se nouer, elle poursuivit :

\- Et je t'ai causé des ennuis.

Stiles prit les mains de Lydia, la stoppant alors qu'elle triturait anxieusement le fil rouge enroulé autour de son index. Il obligea son amie à le regarder dans les yeux, puis il parla calmement pour consoler la jeune femme :

\- Non tu ne l'as pas fait. Barrow était ici. D'accord ? Tu savais ça. Tu le sentais, ok?

Il déroula soigneusement la ficelle du doigt un peu enflé de son amie et continua pour la rassurer presque comme un frère :

\- Et si tu veux, je peux aller à l'école maintenant et chercher toute la nuit. Pour le prouver. _Il jeta le fil._

Lydia resta silencieuse, émue par les paroles de Stiles. Elle avait eu raison de venir chez lui pour trouver un peu de réconfort. Elle était heureuse d'avoir pu lui parler de ce qui la préoccupait et se sentait plus légère. Elle voulait vraiment devenir plus proche de Stiles, qui était un garçon adorable et qui, elle l'espérait, accepterait son amitié malgré les sentiments qu'il avait eu pour elle.

L'adolescent lui sourit tendrement. Il allait lui dire à qu'elle point elle était une Banshee incroyable quand il fronça ses sourcils. Il regarda son stylo indélébile et retira le bouchon pour sentir l'odeur de la mine et réalisa un détail qu'ils avaient ignoré jusqu'à présent. Il se rappela soudain de son étrange crise de panique en salle de chimie. Il s'écria soudain faisant sursauter Lydia :

\- Debout, aller debout ! Nous allons à l'école.

Stiles se dépêcha de conduire jusqu'au lycée. Il résuma à Lydia la possibilité que Barrow ait pu cacher son odeur. Il ne savait pas comment, mais il était persuadé que William avait bel et bien été au lycée et qu'il s'était caché dans la classe de chimie. Il se gara un peu plus loin quand ils arrivèrent devant le bâtiment scolaire. Ils observèrent un temps les alentours, vérifiant que personnes ne les verraient pénétrer dans l'enceinte du lycée. Ne remarquant pas le vigile, il appela Lydia qui le suivit et se dirigea immédiatement dans la salle de chimie où il avait eu sa crise de panique. La lycéenne emboita le pas de Stiles tout en restant silencieuse, suivant l'instinct de son ami persuadé que le prisonnier était venu ici.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on cherche ? Demanda finalement Lydia quand ils entrèrent dans la classe, pas sûre d'avoir saisi la pensée de son ami.

Styles ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il ouvrit la porte du petit laboratoire et dû se reteint de vomir lorsque la puanteur de la salle lui agressa les sinus, mais il se força à ignorer ce désagrément. Lydia grimaça à l'odeur nauséabonde. Ils entrèrent dans le compartiment qui contenait les produits utilisés en cours de chimie. Lydia fronça ses sourcils, surprises et dit :

\- C'était supposé être fermé.

\- Je sais. Tu ne remarques rien d'autre ? L'interrogea Stiles qui avait compris l'inutilité de l'odorat des Loups garous pour le trouver.

\- Ca sent comme les produits chimiques. _Elle fronçait son nez face à l'agressivité de l'odeur._

Elle vit Stiles s'accroupir et se pencher, utilisant le flash de son portable. Elle réfléchit alors à haute voix :

\- Ils n'ont pas été capable de trouver son odeur.

Stiles ne dit rien, cherchant un indice qui prouverait que Barrow était ici. Il éclaira le sol et se figea en trouvant du sang :

\- Il était là ! En train d'effectuer des petites opérations sur lui. Tu avais raison. Dit-il en la regardant.

\- Alors pourquoi je ne me sens pas bien à propos de ça ? Demanda-t-elle lasse.

\- Probablement, parce qu'il était là pour tuer quelqu'un. Elucida Stiles.

\- Mais qui ? L'interrogea-t-elle inquiète.

\- C'est ce que nous devons trouver. Dit-il en se levant et quitta le laboratoire soulagé de ne plus sentir l'odeur des produits chimiques. Il continua :

\- Nous pourrions nous séparer et commencer à chercher... N'importe quoi. Dit-il en s'attardant sous les tables, les chaises et sur les bureaux.

Il releva la tête en remarquant Lydia se diriger vers le tableau sur lequel étaient inscrits plusieurs chiffres.

\- C'est quoi tout ça ?

\- Nombres atomiques. Dit-elle face aux inscriptions.

\- C'est une formule ? L'interroge Stiles ne connaissant pas vraiment la chimie.

\- Pas vraiment. 19 : c'est le potassium. 53 : l'iode. 88 : le radium. Les deux premiers font de l'iodure de potassium. Récita-t-elle et prit une craie pour commencer à écrire des lettres à côté des chiffres.

\- Le potassium est K ? S'étonna Stiles.

\- Du kalium, le nom scientifique latin. Précisa Lydia.

\- C'est quoi le radium ? Demanda l'adolescent en lisant un "I".

\- R-A. Répondit Lydia en l'écrivant.

Ils reculèrent stupéfait par ce qu'ils voyaient et Stiles lut à haute voix :

\- Kira.

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent horrifiés par cette découverte.

\- Pourquoi elle ? Pensa à voix haute Lydia trouvant étrange que le nom d'une humaine soit inscrite sur le tableau et surtout qu'il soit écrit comme un message.

\- Aucune idée peut-être qu'elle est un être surnaturel mais qu'elle ne le sait pas, comme toi avant ? Mon dieu ! Il faut qu'on prévienne Scott ! Hurla soudain Stiles qui sortit son téléphone et se dépêcha de quitter la classe.

Lydia le suivit rapidement mais fronça ses sourcils ne comprenant pas pourquoi il fallait appeler l'Alpha et non le shérif. Elle s'exclama :

\- Scott ? Pourquoi lui ?

Stiles qui attendit que son ami décroche répondit à Lydia :

\- Parce que normalement il a un rencart avec elle.

L'adolescente haussa les sourcils, surprise par cette révélation. Scott avait fini par passer à autre chose ? C'était une bonne chose pour le groupe, Allison et Isaac n'aurait plus à se cacher en tant que couple. Il n'y aurait plus ce petit malaise entre les ex. Elle souffla soulagée que ce petit problème, au moins, soit enfin résolu.

Ils se mirent à courir et quittèrent rapidement le lycée. Stiles qui avait appelé plusieurs fois Scott, jura quand il n'eut toujours pas de réponse. Il prit sa jeep, joignit son père pour lui demander l'adresse de Kira et, avec Lydia, ils se dirigèrent vers la maison des Yakamura. Il se gara en trombe et ils allaient se précipiter vers la maison quand ils virent le corps de leur ami, affalé sur la route. La Banshee s'écria affolée alors que l'humain atteignait le corps inerte de l'Alpha.

\- Scott ? Scott ? Scott ?! Tenta de le réveiller l'adolescent en secouant ses épaules.

L'Alpha papillonna des yeux reprenant lentement conscience. Il se redressa quand il se souvint soudain de ce qui s'était passé.

\- Barrow, il a Kira !

\- On sait, il était après elle pendant tout ce temps. Expliqua l'humain.

Stiles vit le visage de Scott se décomposer à ses mots. Il se leva brusquement et se hâta d'allumer son téléphone pour appeler Isaac et avoir des informations sur les musca. Stiles resta en arrière avec Lydia, réfléchissant à l'endroit où Barrow aurait pu emmener Kira.

\- Bien merci. Répondit l'Alpha dans un soupir déçut.

Il raccrocha et se retourna vers ses amis la voix tremblante :

\- Ils n'ont rien trouvé ! On doit réfléchir ! Il va la tuer !

\- Je savais qu'il était là. Comment j'ai su ça ! S'interrogea désemparée Lydia.

\- Parce que tu as entendu le vol des mouches, pas vrai ? Dit Stiles essayant de l'aider.

L'adolescente hocha la tête. Oui elle avait entendu toute la journée, cet agaçant bourdonnement mais maintenant elle n'avait que les battements affolés de son cœur qui résonnait dans ses tympans. _Pourquoi !? Pourquoi ça ne fonctionne plus ?!_ S'énerva-t-elle.

\- Tu entends quoi maintenant ? Lui demanda Scott pressé.

Lydia ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle se força à se concentrer. Elle hocha finalement la tête se sentant impuissante et leur expliqua :

\- Rien, c'est comme si je pouvais le faire. Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Comme si je l'avais presque et je ne sais pas comment le déclencher ! Je jure devant dieu que ça me donne envie de crier. S'agaça-t-elle, frustrée elle posa ses mains sur ses tempes, sentant une migraine horrible sur le point de venir.

Stiles fronça ses sourcils à la fin de la phrase de son amie. Il se souvint un instant de ce que Derek lui avait dit sur le hurlement de Lydia. Il était ignoble pour les loups, comme un signal influençant leurs émotions. C'était quelque chose d'incontrôlable et de très puissant. L'humain était sûr que cette sensation que Lydia avait n'était pas anodin. Il s'avança vers l'adolescente et lui dit d'une voix pleine d'espoir :

\- Alors crie Lydia. Crie !

Et elle hurla. Sa voix sembla percer chaque fibre de Stiles qui grimaça fortement et ce fut si insupportable qu'il se boucha les oreilles et grinça des dents. Il eut de la peine pour les tympans surdéveloppés de Scott. Lydia s'arrêta de crier quelques secondes après. Stiles jeta alors un coup d'œil à Scott et soupira fortement, lui indiquant qu'il avait cru perdre l'ouï. L'Alpha lui fit les gros yeux d'accord avec l'humain. Les deux adolescents observèrent la Banshee qui regardait autour d'elle cherchant quelque chose. Elle leva soudain la tête regarda le lampadaire et s'exclama heureuse :

\- Ce ne sont pas des mouches ! _Elle se retourna violement faisant sursauter Scott et Stiles. Elle précisa:_ C'est de l'électricité !

Stiles se rappela alors de ce que son père lui avait dit sur Barrow et répéta à ses amis :

\- Attends une seconde, Barrow était ingénieur électrique. Il travaillait pour une filiale électrique.

\- Qu'elle filiale ? S'enquit Scott, dans l'espoir de trouver enfin un endroit où chercher Kira.

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à se rendre là où avait travaillé Barrow. Scott arrêta son scout et Stiles sa Jeep. Il enleva sa ceinture et ramassa sa batte mais avant de partir il s'adressa à Lydia :

\- Attends ici, d'accord ? Attends que les flics arrivent. Il ouvrit la portière et sortit.

\- Moi ? Attends, pourquoi ? L'interrogea la Banshee étonnée.

Il commença à courir pour rejoindre Scott qui était partit mais s'arrêta pour lui répondre :

\- Je n'ai eu qu'une batte.

Il se précipita alors dans l'enceinte du bâtiment voulant rattraper Scott. Il se retrouva dans un grand couloir sombre encadré par d'immenses fenêtres. La pâle lumière de la lune baignait les murs de sa couleur blanchâtre, prêtant à la firme une image hanté et abandonné. Stiles fut terrifié par cet endroit. L'aspect de la bâtisse lui rappelait étrangement les décors des films d'horreur. Ce qui bien évidement n'apaisait en rien sa terreur. Il s'arrêta de courir et observa les lieux alors qu'il se trouvait devant plusieurs portes. Il déglutit en sentant la panique le gagner. Il remarqua que cet endroit était un vrai labyrinthe. Il souffla fortement, énervé, n'aimant pas ça. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment et par instinct il serra sa batte de peur qu'elle ne disparaisse.

Il s'avança avec grande prudence et ne remarqua pas sa respiration laborieuse. Ses mains commençaient à trembler et la sueur coula le long de son visage. Il se figea brusquement et posa sa main sur sa bouche. Il se maudit de se sentir nauséeux à un moment pareil. Il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de s'accroupir pour calmer le ballotement. Il espéra que Scott arriverait à temps. Il pressa son ventre douloureux et se massa l'abdomen. Il se força à respirer calmement avant de se lever maladroitement. Il sera sa batte plus intensément ignorant ses jointures qui blanchirent et jura, ne sachant quel chemin prendre.

Il prit une porte au hasard et commença à descendre des marches mais s'arrêta soudain et sursauta en entendant un bruit sourd provenant du plafond. Il n'hésita plus et quitta les escaliers pour prendre ceux où il pouvait monter sur le toit. Il les trouva et sans réfléchir il courut aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

Il sentit son corps devenir lourd. La fatigue le gagna avec violence et chancela un peu. Sa vision devînt flou mais il secoua la tête et ignora son malaise. Il continua à courir. Il ne devait pas s'arrêter ! Il ne se pardonnerait pas s'il arrivait quelque chose à son meilleur ami à cause d'une énième crise d'angoisse.

Il arriva enfin sur le toit. La lumière argentée de la lune éclaira pour Stiles un instant l'épouvantable spectacle. L'adolescent eut le souffle coupé par l'effroi de la situation. Il fut paralysé par ce qu'il vit : Kira était attachée contre un grillage et Barrow le visage pourfendu d'un hideux sourire de complaisance tenait dans sa main un fil électrique pour le diriger vers le visage de l'adolescente. Il pouvait entendre Scott plus loin, échoué au sol, le suppliant.

Stiles sans réfléchir se mit à courir brandissant sa batte mais il ne fut pas assez rapide. Et c'est au ralentit que la scène immonde se déroula. Barrow posa le fil électrifié sur Kira et le courant lécha alors le sol dévorant tout sur son passage. Stiles fut comme Kira englouti par la foudre.

Il sentit son corps se faire projeter contre une surface dure et il lâcha sa batte. Il hurla de douleur en heurtant le mur violement et sentit le gout acre du sang contre son palais. Il entendit un immonde sifflement strident à ses tympans qui se mêla à sa voix qui se déchirait. C'était horrible ! Un immonde supplice. Il avait mal putain ! Son corps n'était plus qu'un amas de chaire agonisant. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Il suffoquait, ne sentait plus sa poitrine, plus ses jambes, plus rien. Rien à part la douleur. L'air le brulait, sa peau le torturait ! L'électricité le dévorait ! Il n'était que souffrance. Il sentait la décrépitude ! Il agonisait ! Il mourrait !

Son esprit se perdit lentement dans les ténèbres et se laissa gagner par l'obscurité et il plongea dans ses abysses. Son agonie se dissipa alors dans la douceur de l'inconscience.

\- Stiles, Stiles. Ne succombe pas. Stiles, ne le laisse pas t'avoir. Chuchota soudain dans ce silence reposant une voix féminine et familière.

Désemparé et désespéré, il s'accrocha à cet appel lumineux. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux pour voir sa belle Lydia mais elle ne fut pas là et seuls deux trous béants l'accueillirent.

* * *

Ils n'avaient rien à faire avec les méchants* : Bon j'ai horreur de ce côté très manichéen qu'on retrouve dans les films, séries où même livre. Cependant là, j'ai décidé de le mettre, parce que non seulement Stiles est un adolescent qui pense encore qu'il y a des gentils et des méchants (bouuuu ça fait plus enfant qu'ado mais bon l'idée est là) et je remarque souvent qu'il y a cette idée de gentil et méchant point barre très présent chez les Américains (je suppose que c'est surtout chez les jeunes) donc j'ai décidé de reprendre cette vision très simpliste du monde (surtout que c'est reprit plusieurs fois dans Teen Wolf) pour pouvoir lentement accentuer sur l'évolution de nos petits protagonistes. Voilà je tenais à expliquer ce petit point ^^.

Et oui c'est la fin de ce chapitre en espérant que vous avez aimé le lire ^^. Je vous dis à bientôt pour le chapitre 4 (je l'espère en tout cas) et un grand merci à Dark Willow


	6. Chapter 4

**Biche blanche**

 **Avis de l'auteur :**

Coucou tout le monde !

Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre qui est corrigé par Niakovic ! Donc vous êtes prévenu des horribles fautes qui doivent se balader insidieusement dans ce chapitre tels des Pokémon dans Pokémon Go.

Alors, que dire de ce chapitre : eh bien beaucoup de révélations ! Une grande avancée dans l'histoire de la série mais aussi de ma fiction, ce qui étrangement était très éprouvant à écrire (j'ai mis 4 mois sur ce chapitre… ^^').

Je m'excuse d'ailleurs du gros retard que j'ai pris mais normalement je publie tous les 1ers du mois. Au moins là je suis de nouveau réglé dans la bonne date de publication ^^.

J'ai mis un petit astérisque mais rien d'extraordinaire cette fois ^^.

D'ailleurs si vous avez des questions ou autres à me poser sur ma fic dites le moi je répondrai avec plaisir ^^. Bref je vous embête plus et vous laisse lire ce tant attendu nouveau chapitre ^^.

* * *

 **Réponse aux commentaires :**

 **Akane :** Hey ^^

houlà j'ai une phase qui a duré quoi 3 mois ? Horrible bon maintenant je vais mieux ^^ (si tu es curieuse de savoir j'en parle sur mon profile : red skin syndrome. Je pense que tout l monde devrait être au courant de l'effet secondaire de la cortisone !). Je suis très heureuse que tu es apprécié ce chapitre ! et j'espère que celui-ci fera aussi ton bonheur même si j'avoue que comme le chapitre 2p2 j'ai eu beaucoup de mal… Va savoir pourtant il était sympas à écrire mais bon peut-être que trop d'information d'un coup mon crevé dans mon envie d'écriture (bon ok j'ai aussi envie de faire une fic sur hp XD mais… Je m'égare). Ah oui quand il y aura la REVELATION attend toi à voir tout un speech de chacun ^^ mais déjà voyons voir comment le principal concerné réagira ) pas de spoil pas de spoil mais il faut y aller par étape. Ah mais moi aussi je t'adore ! C'est grâce à des lecteurs aussi assidue que je m'éclate à écrire mes histoires ^^. Et je m'excuse encore de l'énorme retard ^^' ce n'était pas prévu mais bon les exams mes problèmes de santé bref un cocktail explosif. Bref normalement tu auras un nouveau chapitre le 1er septembre ^^. Donc si tu ne vois pas de chapitre à cette date je t'autorise à harceler la section commentaire. Merci en tout cas et bisous (en espérant que tu passes d'excellente vacance) à bientôt ^^.

 **Guest :** Coucou ! ^^

Merci pour tous ses compliments ^^ ça fait chaud au cœur !  
Ne t'en fais ça ne me déranges absolument pas ni de me répéter ni de répondre à n'importe quelle question ^^.

Alors pour ta première question s'il prendra conscience de son viol. Tu auras ta réponse dans ce chapitre ) (donc lit le, avant de lire ma réponse) et je vais t'expliquer si tu le souhaites plus en détail sa réaction ^^. Pourquoi il oublie son cauchemar ? C'est un mécanisme de défense qu'a créé son inconscience pour le protéger du choc émotionnel. Parce que l'acte est tellement ignoble qu'une personne peut mourir d'une crise cardiaque alors la mémoire (l'hippocampe) va bloquer le souvenir et refuser de le mettre dans la mémoire à long terme (ce qui explique les flash black des victimes) voilà ça c'est la partie physique (c'est assez technique je te conseil de jeter un œil sur cette vidéo sur Youtube qui t'expliques le mécanisme de défense du cerveau pendant le viol : Viol - Ce qui se passe dans le cerveau pendant un viol - sidération - Magazine de la santé

Maintenant psychologiquement Stiles est un personnage qui a tendance à fuir les problèmes que les résoudre. Alors j'ai supposais que s'il subissait le viol il passerait par la phase aigüe du stress post traumatique du déni/oubli. Donc Stiles va considérer le viol comme un cauchemar car sa réalité est devenue insupportable. Ce qui fait qu'il vit dans un état biaisé entre rêve et réalité. Son cauchemar qui est réel devient un rêve et son rêve sa réalité. C'est plus facile pour lui de survivre et d'avancer car cette technique lui permet de fuir et d'esquiver complétement son viol et même quand il y fait face il peut le nier et le noyé sous le faîte que cette réalité est devenu un rêve. Ce qui fait que peu importe les réminiscences qu'il subit il ne peut pas faire face, s'il ne reconnait pas que le rêve n'en est pas un et que sa réalité est une illusion difforme de sa peur. Voilà un vrai mécanisme de défense et de préservation j'espère t'avoir éclairé ^^. (va sur ce site pour plus d'info si ça t'intéresse :

wiki/Trouble_de_stress_post-traumatique_apr%C3%A8s_un_viol) J'espère avoir été assez claire :/.

Alors 2eme questions qui ne t'en fais pas je n'ai pas considéré ça comme une critique (d'ailleurs j'adore les critiques donc si tu veux en laisser une tu peux ^^. Il en faut beaucoup pour me vexer). Pourquoi les loups n'ont pas senti ce que Stiles avait subie ^^ Ahahah ! C'est vrai c'est étrange tout ça ! Pourquoi donc ? ^^. Alors dans le chapitre 2 (je crois) je donne une part de réponse mais la vraie raison sera connu beaucoup plus tard (je ne vais pas te spoilé ^^). Stiles va dans une cavité, il y a donc la transpiration (des autres, la sienne aussi), la terre humidifiée par la tempête (qui laisse une forte odeur) et pour finir le sang de Stiles (il a une sacrée blessure à la tête ne l'oublions pas) qui altère les odorats et peuvent cacher le viol de Stiles et ensuite la situation n'a pas permis de laisser les loups garous examinés sous tous les angles Stiles.

Bébé et Nogitsune tu auras très rapidement tes réponses d'ici les deux prochains chapitres et oui ça va être génial j'ai hâte de vous le faire lire ^^.

Le Sterek et toutes tes autres questions seront répondu vers la fin de la partie 1 et tout au long de la 2eme et 3eme parties (saison 4 et 5) ^^ patience, patience ne mettons pas la charrue avant les bœufs ). Je ne veux pas te spoilé et te gâcher toute l'intrigue qui suivra ^^.

En tout cas je suis vraiment contente de voir toutes ses questions et ton grand intérêt pour cette histoire ! J'espère que ce chapitre-ci te plairas tout autant. A bientôt je l'espère pour le prochain chapitre.

 **Petite Lune** **:** Hey ^^

Je ne me moque pas ^^ mais heureusement que tu es ouverte d'esprit parce que certaines personnes seraient parties en courant ce que je peux comprendre parfaitement (d'où l'avertissement au début du prologue).Alors non ce n'est pas possible pour un garçon de tomber enceinte même si théoriquement ils peuvent porter des enfants si on fait une insémination (ça ressemblerait à une grossesse extra-utérine mais i côté toute la question de morale ce qui est un autre débat ^^). Tu auras toute l'explication de la raison pour laquelle Stiles se retrouve dans cet état ne t'en fais pas ^^ mais pas tout de suite (pour l'instant torturons le encore :D) et je suis très heureuse que tu partages cette magnifique philosophie ^^ c'est tellement plus amusant !

Oh une fan de Wolf rain ? C'est si rare ! Qu'as-tu pensé de la fin ? Je la trouve tragiquement belle et pourtant terriblement bâclée je n'arrive pas à me décider ^^. C'est un beau symbolisme pour un prénom ^^ s'en est poétique je trouve ^^. Ah oui nous gouvernerons le monde ! Ca s'est sûre on est les meilleures (tousse je m'emballe). En tout cas merci beaucoup pour tous ses surnoms ^^ si je suis à cours j'en pêcherais chez toi ^^. Je suis très contente que mon chapitre t'ai plu j'espère que celui là aussi ^^. A bientôt je l'espère pour le chapitre 5 (je vais le torturer comme une folle je sais que tu ne veux pas louper ça ! Non je ne tente pas ! Je suis pas comme ça !) Merci encore pour ton commentaire ça m'a fait très plaisir ^^.

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : La marque.**

 **Illuminé.**

 **S** tiles écarquilla les yeux d'horreur en voyant le corps lumineux de la biche blanche. Il eut l'impression que le temps se figea et qu'il se trouvait dans un monde entre la réalité et le rêve. Il ne voyait que l'obscurité et seule la créature dispersait les ténèbres. Il ne comprenait plus. N'avait-il pas entendu la voix de Lydia l'appeler dans les abymes ? Cette chose n'avait-elle pas disparue ? Que lui arrivait-il ? Était-il mort ? Était-il en train de rêver ? Qu'avait-t-il fait pour que tout s'acharne ainsi sur lui ? _Pourquoi ? Qu'ai-je fait ? Je ne veux plus ! Je n'en peux plus ! Laissez-moi ! Laissez-moi ! Merde ! Réveille-toi !_

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda finalement Stiles, des larmes d'épuisement glissant le long de ses joues émincées.

Sa voix tremblante fit écho dans le silence des ombres. Il se sentait tellement perdu. Il arrivait à peine à se souvenir de son présent. Il flottait dans les vagues d'une mer noire où il ne pressentait que le vide. Il ne savait même pas s'il respirait. Il n'était rien, plus rien. Il attendit un instant une explication mais elle ne vint jamais. Il hurla alors son désarroi et son incompréhension :

\- Pourquoi ?

Une haine soudaine l'envahit. Il serra ses poings, reprenant conscience de son corps. Il voulait que cette abomination disparaisse ! Il souhaitait l'anéantir ! C'était de sa faute, tout ça ! Sa faute ! N'avait-il pas eu que des malheurs depuis l'instant où ses yeux croisèrent cette immondice ? Que voulait-elle ? Le dévorer ? Le tuer lentement en détruisant son esprit ? Il se sentait devenir fou, sombrant peu à peu dans la folie. Il était si las de toutes ces illusions, de ce combat entre la réalité et le rêve. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu un sommeil décent. Il souhaitait dormir. Juste dormir. Stiles commença à fermer ses paupières, laissant les ténèbres l'engloutir de nouveau, mais il fut interrompu par la voix chevrotante de sa belle Lydia :

\- Je ne sais pas, Stiles. Mais ne le laisse pas entrer. Elle ne pourra pas nous protéger.

L'adolescent ouvrit ses yeux et rencontra cette fois le visage familier de la lycéenne. Elle semblait terrifiée, ses joues étaient amaigries et ses yeux verts étaient baignés de larmes. Il fronça les sourcils en remarquant ses habits sales et abîmés. Il ne l'avait jamais vue dans un état aussi déplorable. _Qu'avait-elle ?_ Il allait le lui demander, mais se rappela de ses mots et tenta d'en saisir le sens. Il se pinça les lèvres défait par l'incompréhension de ses paroles. Il répondit d'une voix pressée :

\- Je ne comprends pas ! Lydia ! Qu'est ce qui se passe !?

La jeune femme fit un sourire triste au jeune homme et s'avança. Elle le prit alors dans ses bras et le berça tendrement. Elle enfouit son visage contre l'épaule de Stiles et lui chuchota :

\- Ne fuis pas. Crois, Stiles. Crois-le.

L'adolescent plissa les yeux à cause de la soudaine lumière blanche qui entoura l'adolescente. Il sera fortement le corps chaud et rassurant de Lydia contre lui. Il la pressa, cependant désemparé par ses mots. Il quémanda une réponse :

\- Fuir qui ? Croire qui ?

La lycéenne commença à s'évanouir dans la lueur blanche, mais avant de disparaitre, Stiles put entendre ses derniers mots qui firent échos dans les abysses de l'inconscience :

\- Ton cauchemar.

Il se réveilla en sursaut et se leva brusquement. Il chercha à savoir où il était et ce qui s'était passé. Il reconnut sans peine la filiale et remarqua qu'il était sur le toit. Il fronça ses sourcils à la vague soudaine de souvenirs qui lui revint. Il se rappela de Barrow qui avait attenté à la vie de Kira et le courant les frappant. Il revit brusquement la forme spectrale, il avait survécu grâce à elle, alors Kira était-elle morte ?

Stiles tressaillit à cette pensée immonde, il devait savoir si la jeune femme avait été tuée. Il se rua vers le grillage et s'arrêta net en entendant crier :

\- Stiles !

L'adolescent reconnu son ami Scott et sans réfléchir, se précipita vers lui. Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise et soupira, soulagé de voir Kira saine et sauve. Elle lui fit un timide sourire, embarrassée et mal à l'aise. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Scott qui secoua la tête signe qu'il ne devait pas poser de questions pour le moment. Stiles acquiesça et soupira une nouvelle fois, se sentant brutalement épuisé. Il voulait se reposer, toute cette histoire avec Barrow l'avait éreinté. Il entendit au loin le son des alarmes de police résonnant dans le silence de la nuit. Les trois adolescents décidèrent d'un regard de les rejoindre, mais avant de partir, Stiles observa le toit une dernière fois, se demandant où était passé le corps de Barrow qu'il supposait être mort sur le coup. Scott dût pressentir l'interrogation de Stiles et posa une main rassurante et un peu autoritaire sur lui. Ce qui étonna un moment l'humain qui comprit cependant que l'électricien ne devait pas être beau à voir. Il n'y avait cependant aucune odeur, seule une épaisse fumée s'écoulait dans la nuit, indiquant l'incident. Il hocha finalement la tête, se détourna de la scène du crime et les suivit silencieusement.

Kira tremblait dans les bras de Scott. Elle semblait horrifiée par ce qui venait de se passer, et même Scott qui avait côtoyé plus d'une fois la mort avait le visage grave. Stiles derrière eux descendit les escaliers lentement, prêt à aider son ami si la lycéenne s'évanouissait. Celle-ci avait le visage blême et ses discrets sanglots faisaient écho dans le petit couloir. L'alpha lui chuchotait des mots rassurants pour tenter de la calmer. Elle hocha la tête et fit quelques sourires hésitants, se forçant à être forte. Stiles sombra alors dans ses tristes pensées. Il était terrifié par ce qu'il venait de vivre. L'apparition de la biche blanche dont il s'était crut être définitivement débarrassé et qui s'était confondue avec l'apparence fantomatique de Lydia qui lui demandait d'écouter son cauchemar. Il était censé comprendre quoi ? D'ailleurs, comment avait-il survécu à la foudre ? Il observa du coin de l'œil Kira qui était tout aussi vivante et en pleine santé que lui… Il soupira, lourdement perdu. Si elle était une créature surnaturelle, alors il était tout à fait normal qu'elle ait survécu à ça, mais lui ? Il était juste humain. Normalement, il aurait dû griller comme Barrow, et pas être entier. Et pourtant, il était là avec eux, à réfléchir sur le pourquoi du comment il avait survécu. Ou peut-être n'avait-il pas autant été touché par le courant qu'il l'avait imaginé ? Oui, surement qu'il était plus loin qu'il pensait, Scott s'en était tiré sans blessures, alors pourquoi pas lui ?

Il sursauta violement quand il sentit une main sur son épaule. Il leva la tête et rencontra les yeux bruns de l'Alpha, soucieux, qui semblait s'adresser à lui depuis quelques secondes :

\- Stiles ? Ça va ?

L'humain vit Kira s'éloigner pudiquement d'eux, les laissant certainement assez d'intimité pour qu'ils puissent discuter ensemble. Elle s'assit sur une marche et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Stiles détourna les yeux de son ami et déglutit. Il se pinça les lèvres, essayant de paraître convaincant dans sa réponse :

\- Ouais.

Scott s'approcha de Stiles en fronçant les sourcils, et passa un bras sous son épaule en essayant de le soutenir. L'humain tressaillit, surpris par ce mouvement, et recula assez brusquement tout en s'exclamant :

\- Je vais bien !

L'alpha soupira, mécontent, mais ne tenta pas de l'approcher encore, déconcerté par la soudaine réaction de son ami. Il regarda le visage de l'humain, cherchant à deviner des blessures. Il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à lui : Kira était complétement chamboulée par ce qu'avait fait Barrow. Il avait essayé de l'empêcher de paniquer et elle semblait maintenant plus calme. Il était resté avec elle, mais il remarqua le pas lourd et chancelant de Stiles, il avait bien cru qu'il allait s'effondrer dans les escaliers. Il avait lâché Kira après qu'il eut une énième fois perdu l'équilibre. D'ailleurs la lycéenne lui avait jeté un coup d'œil, assez intriguée par le comportement de Stiles. Il se redressa un peu, mettant une fausse distance entre eux et Kira, puis chuchota :

\- Tu n'arrêtes pas de trébucher ! Tu as même failli tomber dans les escaliers ! Tu es blessé ?

Stiles haussa les sourcils, ne s'étant même pas rendu compte qu'il titubait depuis tout à l'heure. Il s'appuya un peu contre le mur pour enlever un peu de poids sur ses jambes douloureuses. Il secoua la tête et releva celle-ci en répondant dans un murmure presque inaudible pour un homme :

\- Non ce n'est rien. Je suis fatigué, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi.

Scott posa une poigne rassurante sur son épaule et répondit :

\- Moi non plus. Je suis crevé, c'était une horrible journée.

Stiles acquiesça silencieusement et observa un instant Kira au bord des larmes.

\- Tu crois que ça va aller pour elle ?

Scott tourna son attention vers la lycéenne et se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, ému de la voir dans un état aussi déplorable. Il dit la voix serrée :

\- Je l'espère.

Il s'éloigna de Stiles qui lui tapota le dos en signe de réconfort et rejoignit la jeune fille. Il l'aida à se mettre debout et se retourna vers Stiles, qui inclina la tête pour indiquer qu'il irait bien. Ils se remirent à descendre les escaliers pour rejoindre l'attroupement dehors.

Une fois sortie de la firme, le père de Scott se jeta sur eux pour leur poser quelques questions, mais impossible pour Stiles de se concentrer. Il cligna des yeux et se frotta les paupières, gêné par la soudaine luminosité et les bruyantes alarmes des voitures de police. Il sentit un sourd sifflement dans ses tympans et sa vue devint floue, il appuya ses mains contre ses tempes, tentant en vain d'amenuiser sa brusque migraine, mais cela ne changea rien. Elle empira et lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Il entendit le hurlement de son père dans le brouhaha et une poigne ferme l'attrapa avant qu'il ne s'effondre violement sur le béton.

\- Mec ! ça va ? S'inquiéta Scott, qui mit un bras sous son épaule pour l'aider à soutenir son poids.

Stiles grimaça et secoua sa tête n'arrivant pas à supporter la lumière ni les sons. Il sera fort ses mâchoires jusqu'à sentir le gout métallique du sang contre son palais. Il sentit son ami le forcer à avancer, sûrement vers une voiture, quelqu'un l'aida à s'assoir et lui mit une couverture. Il avait mal au crâne et les images se répétaient inlassablement. Il avait les mots de Lydia qui se répercutaient encore dans sa tête, comme un disque rouillé impossible à effacer. Il ne voulait pas y penser, pas maintenant, pas tout de suite ! Réfléchir sur ce qui lui arrivait, ce que cette Lydia avait essayé de lui faire comprendre lui glaçait le sang. C'était trop horrifiant, beaucoup et il ne savait même pas s'il serait assez fort pour pouvoir saisir sa dernière phrase. _Merde ! Merde ! Pourquoi moi ! Qu'ai-je fait ? Merde !_ Pensa-t-il fortement. Il crispa fort son visage, voulant se focaliser sur autre chose que ses pensées qui lui échappaient complétement. Il se redressa et se força à observer les environs. Lentement, il réussit à se reconnecter et remarqua alors son père, Scott et monsieur McCall discuter ensembles plus loin, sûrement sur ce qui venait de se passer. Stiles déposa la couverture et décida de les rejoindre. Il se mit debout difficilement et fit quelques pas avant d'entendre une nouvelle fois crier :

\- Stiles ! Bon sang reste assis ! S'énerva son père qui fut à ses côtés immédiatement.

L'adolescent humain se força de ne pas s'exaspérer par la réaction virulente de ce dernier. Il se contenta de sourire et soupirer gentiment :

\- Je vais bien ! Lydia comment va-t-elle ? Demanda-t-il ne la voyant pas dans la foule.

Le shérif fronça ses sourcils et observa du coin de l'œil son fils cherchant le moindre indice de faiblesse mais renonça à ce qu'il se tienne tranquille. Il posa ses mains sur sa taille et répondit évasivement peu intéressé par la santé mentale de Lydia mais plus celle de son garçon et de Kira.

\- Elle était au téléphone avec sa mère. Et toi ça va ? Comment te sens-tu ? Scott nous a tout expliqué. Vous avez été sacrément chanceux et courageux.

Stiles, soudain trop ému, ne répondit pas et prit simplement son père dans ses bras. Le shérif fut un peu surpris par le brusque changement d'humeur de son fils. Il répondit à l'étreinte et fut assez déconcerté et attristé de percevoir qu'il tremblait. Il se demanda un instant si ce dernier n'était pas en état de choc. Cela ne le surprendrait pas du tout au vu des dires de Scott. Ce fut une soirée bien horrifiante pour de simples adolescents, même s'ils avaient déjà connu des situations plus que précaires. Cette fois, se fut entièrement différent, jamais ils n'avaient assisté à une scène de crime. Il soupira, attristé que son enfant se retrouve encore impliqué dans des meurtres. Il était beaucoup trop jeune pour supporter des histoires d'adultes. Il frotta frénétiquement ses mains contre le dos de Stiles pour le rassurer avec sa présence. Il détourna ses yeux et croisa un peu plus loin le regard très inquiet de Scott. Il lui fit signe que tout irait bien maintenant qu'il s'occupait de son garçon, et qu'il pouvait se reposer. L'Alpha hocha la tête, acquiesçant silencieusement à la réponse du Shérif et partit rejoindre Kira et Lydia qui discutaient ensembles. Il s'éloigna un peu de son garçon en entendant sa respiration devenir hachée :

\- Ça va ? L'interrogea le shérif interloqué d'entendre son fils renifler.

Stiles n'arriva pas à contrôler la soudaine tristesse qui l'envahit. Honteux, il essuya de sa manche les larmes sillonnant ses joues et son nez commençant à couler. Pudiquement, il s'éloigna de son père et cacha un peu son visage déconfit et ses pleurs.

Le shérif s'approcha un peu plus de lui pour voir ses yeux humides et rougis. Il soupira et l'enlaça encore. Il le berça silencieusement et attendit que son fils se calme. Ce fut lui qui les sépara.

Stiles se pinça les lèvres, embarrassé d'être aussi émotif. Il ne comprenait pas cette brusque impression d'insécurité qui le rendait ainsi craintif et faible. Il soupira, agacé par son propre comportement ridicule et enfantin. Il leva la tête quand il remarqua le regard lourd de son père. Il se souvint de sa question, et répondit par un simple hochement de tête. Ce qui ne convainquit pas le shérif qui l'amena à sa voiture de fonction.

\- Reste-là, je reviens, lui dit-il en ouvrant la portière, et en l'obligeant à s'assoir dans le véhicule. Son père partit ensuite parler à Scott et Kira, sûrement pour s'enquérir de leur état émotionnel.

Stiles, dans le véhicule de fonction, prit le paquet de mouchoirs sur le tableau de bord. Il s'essuya le nez et les yeux, puis se calma assez rapidement. Il vit son père hocher la tête à Monsieur McCall, qui emmena Kira, Lydia et son fils dans sa voiture. Le shérif se dirigea vers son garçon qui paraissait avoir repris ses esprits. Il s'assit sur le siège conducteur et mit sa ceinture. Il lui expliqua :

\- Je t'emmène au poste, vous serez tous les trois interrogés et puis vous retournerez à la maison, ok ?

Stiles sourit à son père et fit un simple mouvement de tête. Il s'adossa contre le siège et ferma les yeux, se sentant soudain fatigué.

\- J'ai demandé à ce qu'on ramène ta Jeep. Le shérif allait continuer mais il se tut en voyant son fils assoupi. Il sourit tendrement à son enfant avant de démarrer la voiture.

Stiles se réveilla juste avant qu'ils n'arrivent au commissariat. Il n'avait fait aucun rêve et s'était simplement mit à somnoler. Il grimaça un peu à la lourdeur de son corps qui était éprouvé par cette soirée. Il se redressa quand son père arrêta la voiture et enleva sa ceinture pour suivre le shérif. Ils furent rejoints par la famille McCall, Kira et Lydia. Les adolescents se jetèrent des coups d'œil inquiets par ce qui allait se passer et restèrent terrés dans le silence. L'agent du FBI les emmenèrent dans une pièce isolée. Stiles, Scott et Kira allèrent sur le canapé en cuir et Lydia sur la chaise à côté. Le shérif, quant à lui, se reposa sur le dossier de Monsieur McCall. Ce dernier se mit en face des trois lycéens, s'appuya sur son bureau et soupira, fatigué de voir son fils et Stiles encore mêlé à une affaire.

\- Alors quand es-tu arrivé ? Interrogea Raphael au le jeune Stilinski.

\- En même temps, répondit sèchement Stiles qui croisa ses mains pour contenir son agacement.

\- En même temps que qui ? Insista Monsieur McCall irrité de ne pas comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

\- Que moi, dit Scott, que Stiles montra du doigt comme un enfant.

\- Par coïncidence ? S'agaça Raphael de la réponse vague.

\- C'est à dire ? Demanda Stiles fronçant ses sourcils, faisant preuve de mauvaise foi. Il n'avait aucune envie de répondre à cet homme et encore moins de l'aider à comprendre la situation. Il voulait quoi ? Il faisait mine que tout allait bien avec son père maintenant ? Alors qu'il n'arrêtait pas de vouloir le dégager de son propre bureau !? Il était vraiment très en colère contre lui ! Et n'avait absolument aucune envie de faire des efforts. _Vous ridiculisez mon père et vous vous acharnez sur lui !? Vous croyez quoi ? Que j'allais être sympa ?_ Pensa-t-il amèrement. Il sembla que Raphael comprit sa colère car il répondit d'un ton hautain et autoritaire comme pour gronder un enfant désobéissant :

\- C'est ce que je te demande ! Monsieur McCall inspira lentement et se força à rester calme. Il reprit, moins sec :

\- Vous deux êtes arrivés au même moment, ou était-ce une coïncidence ?

Il y eut un petit silence après la phrase de l'agent du F.B.I. Stiles ne voulant pas lui répondre tourna ses yeux vers Scott qui avait compris le manège de son ami. Il essayait de rendre chèvre son père ce qui l'amusa d'une certaine façon. Il décida de participer à cette petite vengeance et Scott demanda faussement hésitant :

\- C'est à moi que tu demandes ?

\- Je pense qu'il me le demande. Rétorqua Stiles un sourire espiègle à ses lèvres ignorant superbement l'agent du F.B.I.

\- Je pense qu'il le demande à vous deux. Contredit Lydia saisissant un peu ce qui se tramait.

\- Ok, laissez-moi répondre à la question, commença à s'énerver Monsieur McCall par la légèreté avec lequel les adolescents prenaient cet interrogatoire. Il se tut un instant et soupira sentant une migraine pointait le bout de son nez et dit :

\- Laissez-moi poser les questions. Pour que ce soit clair. Il ouvrit un calepin pour pouvoir lire le rapport, il récapitula :

\- Barrow se cachait dans le placard de chimie à l'école. Quelqu'un lui a laissé un message codé sur le tableau lui disant de tuer Kira. Puis Barrow a pris Kira pour une station d'alimentation. Et l'a attaché pour l'électrocuter. Ce qui a provoqué une coupure de courant dans toute la ville.

\- ça m'a l'air juste, grimaça Stiles qui joua nerveusement avec ses mains. Il avait beau savoir que Barrow était un salop de la pire espèce, sa mort était assez horrifiante et le mettait mal à l'aise.

\- Comment tu savais qu'il l'amenait dans une centrale électrique ? Le questionna Monsieur McCall.

\- Parce qu'il était ingénieur électrique. Où l'aurait-il amenée sinon ? S'exclama Stiles sarcastique.

\- C'est une sacrée déduction. Lui répondit l'agent du F.B.I qui se mordit la joue, irrité par la condescendance de l'adolescent.

\- Que puis-je dire ? Je tiens ça de mon père. Il est de la police. Rétorqua Stiles en faisant un clin d'œil au Shérif. Heureux de pouvoir rappeler à Monsieur McCall que son parent était un excellent détective, contrairement à lui.

Monsieur Stilinski eut dû mal à garder son sérieux. Il commença à rire ce qui fit retourner le père de Scott qui lui lança un regard noir. Il fit mine de tousser pour le camoufler et dit souhaitant amenuiser le jeu auquel les adolescents s'amusaient :

\- Stiles, réponds-lui.

\- On a supposé juste. Dit à contre cœur l'adolescent.

Monsieur McCall soupira lourdement, comprenant qu'il ne tirerait rien de Stiles. Il demanda alors à Scott et Kira :

\- Que faisiez-vous tous les deux ?

Les deux adolescents se mélangèrent un peu dans l'accord de leur diner, et finalement ils répondirent en cœur :

\- Sushi et pizzas.

Stiles sourit, amusé par Scott et Kira. Il croisa le regard de Lydia qui semblait tout aussi égayée par eux. _Ils n'allaient pas si mal ensembles_ , pensa l'humain.

Monsieur McCall se pinça l'arête du nez, à bout de nerf il décida de chercher un appui à son collègue. Il se retourna et interrogea le shérif :

\- Tu y crois ?

Le père de Stiles soupira lasse. Il voulait juste retourner chez lui avec son fils et dormir. Il renseigna son collègue :

\- Pour être honnête je n'ai jamais cru un mot de Stiles depuis qu'il a appris à parler. Mais je pense que ses enfants se sont retrouvés au bon endroit au bon moment et cette fille, là a été très chanceuse.

\- Kira, ça s'est passé comme ça ? Lui demanda Monsieur McCall pas convaincu.

Stiles et les autres se redressèrent pour regarder la jeune fille espérant qu'elle confirmerait l'histoire. L'adolescente sentit les yeux des trois adolescents se faire insistant et décida qu'il était plus sage de confirmer :

\- Oui. Je peux récupérer mon téléphone maintenant ?

\- Désolé mais non. Répondit Monsieur McCall, déçu par ses informations et cette histoire grotesque.

Kira soupira et fit la moue, peu joyeuse de la réponse et recula dans son siège. Raphael se leva et ouvrit la porte du bureau, signifiant que l'entretien était terminé. Il prit cependant à part son fils.

Stiles se hâta de sortir presser de rentrer chez lui pour dormir. Pendant tout l'entretien, il s'était forcé de ne pas s'effondrer sur le canapé, mais maintenant il avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Il bailla fortement, se gratta l'abdomen et se dirigea vers la sortie pour prendre l'air mais se figea par l'envie soudaine de vomir. Il se précipita vers les toilettes poussant un des collègues de son père qui s'écria mécontent contre lui. Stiles n'y prêta pas attention trop préoccupée à retenir les remontés acides.

Il entra dans la pièce et ouvrit violement la porte d'une des cabines pour se jeter sur la cuvette. Il hoqueta et vomit. Stiles grimaça. Sa gorge le brulait atrocement à cause de la bile et il toussa fortement plusieurs fois.

Il sursauta violement quand il sentit une main sur son dos.

\- Hey Stiles ça va ? Demanda une vois familière, il l'entendit reculer surprise par sa réaction.

L'adolescent l'ignora. Il prit du papier toilette pour s'essuyer la bouche et s'appuya contre le mur. Il se retourna pour faire finalement face à l'intrus.

\- ça va, Lydia. Répondit-il d'une voix rauque.

La jeune fille fronça ses sourcils et s'accroupit face à lui. Elle inspecta le visage tiré et pâle de son ami et chuchota :

\- ça n'a pas l'air.

Stiles soupira, irrité et furieux par tout ça ! Il ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il avait fait pour le mériter ! Mais là c'était trop ! Cette journée était trop ! Un vrai cauchemar pour lui ! Il voulait dormir, se cacher, faire l'autruche, peu importe tant qu'il ne faisait plus face à rien. Il était tellement exaspéré, las d'avoir revu cette chose immonde, de Barrow, de cette journée pourrit, de monsieur McCall et de vomir ici ! Il se passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux essayant de se calmer et de ne pas exploser toute sa frustration, fatigue et colère emmagasiné depuis ces dernières heures. Il attendit d'avoir suffisamment récupéré de sang froid pour répondre assez évasive à la lycéenne :

\- Une petite indigestion, sûrement.

Il vit que Lydia n'était pas du tout convaincue. Elle le regardait comme un petit garçon, ce qui l'énerva d'autant plus. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça ! Que quelqu'un se mêle de ses affaires et commence à lui poser des questions ! Non ! Il voulait juste qu'on lui fout la paix c'était pas si compliqué ! Juste dormir ! _Merde ! Merde_ _! J'en peux plus_ ! Il prit une grande inspiration pour apaiser sa rage mélange d'épuisement et de désespoir. Il vit le regard beaucoup trop réprobateur et curieux de Lydia à son goût. Il roula des yeux exaspérés et dit sèchement :

\- Ce n'est rien du tout, Lydia !

Pour confirmer ses dires il se leva mais la pièce commença à tourner et il se sentit soudain très faible. Il décida qu'il était plus sage de se rassoir et maladroitement presque violement ses jambes cédèrent. Il s'effondra au sol.

\- Stiles ! Stiles ! Je vais chercher Scott ! S'écria-t-elle horrifié par la situation et ne sachant comment réagir et elle quitta la pièce en courant.

L'adolescent n'eut pas le temps de contester qu'elle fût déjà partie. Il voulut la suivre pour l'arrêter. Il tenta de se mettre debout mais une sourde douleur dans son abdomen le fit se plier en deux. Il s'effondra et serra son ventre qui lui faisait horriblement mal. Stiles arriva à peine à respirer et ferma ses yeux un instant pour se concentrer sur son souffle.

\- Merde, ça fait mal ! Geignit-t-il.

Il ouvrit ses paupières pour se concentrer sur autre chose que son mal être mais sursauta en croisant les deux trous béant de la biche.

\- Je deviens fou. Marmonna Stiles anéantit.

Le spectre était à quelques centimètres de lui. Fière et luminescente à tel point qu'elle n'était plus translucide. Sa blancheur déteignait dans la pièce grisâtre et nauséabonde. Elle était comme une sorte d'ange cauchemardesque, presque un fervent de la mort venu l'enlever. Epuisé, il posa sa tête contre le mur et un sombre ricanement harassé se répercuta dans la cabine.

\- je perds la tête. Accepta Stiles consterné.

Il ressentit une nouvelle pique de douleur et ferma ses paupières. Il prit ses genoux et tenta en vain de diminuer sa souffrance. Il se pinça les lèvres pour éviter de gémir pathétiquement. Son corps agonisant trembla. Il ne chercha même plus à fuir son supplice. Il était à bout complètement à bout de nerf. Il n'attendait plus que le glas. Il regarda de nouveau la biche. Elle était là, toujours là ! L'observant la tête haute de ses orbes vide de vie. Et lui il avait mal ! Il était continuellement dans le flou sans réponse, sans explication. Il ne comprenait rien et ne voulait rien savoir ! Il désirait juste être oublié, qu'on le laisse ignorant, tranquille. C'était trop demander ? D'être seul !? De souhaitait rester dans une forme de candeur ? Il ne voulait pas savoir certaines choses ! Il ne voulait pas, car il était conscient qu'au fond, il ne s'en remettrait pas. Il fallait par moment éteindre les flammes du passé, et Stiles le faisait de toute ses forces. Il s'accrochait désespérément à son rêve, à son présent, à sa réalité illusoire. Il survivait grâce à ça ! Et tout risquait d'être détruit anéantit d'un revers de main ! Par quoi ? Par qui ? Stiles leva ses yeux et une haine sans nom naquit. _C'était sa faute ! Sa faute ! Sa faute putain !_ Cette chose hideuse n'existait que pour le faire souffrir ! Dès que son cauchemar le hantait elle était ici ! Jamais il n'avait souffert sans qu'elle soit là ! Cette immondice devait disparaitre ! De rage il ramassa le rouleau de toilette et le lança sur elle en hurlant :

\- Va-t'en ! Dégage ! Putain, dégage !

Sa voix se brisa et un sanglot l'étreignit. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était si soudainement apeuré et attristé. Il n'arrivait pas à calmer ses pleurs. Stiles était si démuni, plus seul que jamais. Il était perdu, sans repère, ne sachant que faire. Demander de l'aide ? Impossible ! Se serait trop dur, trop horrible ! Il avait l'impression de ne plus s'appartenir, il était dans le corps d'un autre. Devenant spectateur de sa propre vie. Il était dégouté de lui-même, de cet amas de chair encrassée. Il se gratta frénétiquement la nuque, voulant s'arracher la peau. Sa charogne lui paraissait pestilentielle et faible. Il pria pour s'en séparer et la brûler. Il ne l'aimait pas ! Ne s'aimait pas ! Il hoqueta à cette pensé serrant désespérément ses jambes et posa sa tête dessus. Pourquoi il était comme ça ? Pourquoi il ne pouvait pas être normal ? Il enviait tellement Scott, Lydia et même Isaac. Il était si ridicule à leur côté, que seule la pitié se reflétait dans leur regard. Faiblard, fragile, des mots qui lui correspondaient, en fait… Il avait cru aller mieux, il avait montré qu'il était fier de lui mais ce n'était qu'un pitoyable mensonge. Finalement, il était bien ce reflet flou et difforme qu'il voyait dans le miroir. Il s'essuya piteusement à l'aide de sa manche, le visage humide et releva la tête remarquant que la créature se mouvait.

Elle se rapprocha de lui lentement. Son museau se mit à sa hauteur et se posa sur ses genoux. Stiles se tendit prêt à courir malgré sa souffrance. Elle secoua ses fines oreilles et ses deux trous rencontrèrent ses yeux. Il crut un instant qu'elle le regardait et presque affectueusement sa tête caressa ses joues. Un frisson parcouru le corps de Stiles par la froideur du contact. Il détourna son visage, déconcerté par le comportement de la créature. Il cligna des yeux et vit qu'elle avait disparu.

Il soupira, soulagé et inquiet, et nerveusement, il ramassa ses jambes et posa son front sur ses genoux. Il tenta de se calmer, de reprendre contenance. Stiles ne voulait pas se laisser aller maintenant, pas alors que les autres pouvaient le voir dans cet état. Il entendit au bout de quelques minutes les talons de Lydia frapper frénétiquement le sol. Elle entra dans les toilettes et se dirigea vers sa cabine dont la porte était restée entrouverte, Scott sur ses talons. Elle préféra rester à l'embrassure, laissant son ami s'enquérir de la santé de Stiles.

L'Alpha s'avança prudemment dans la cabine et observa attentivement Stiles ayant conscience des battements effarants de son cœur. Il n'aimait pas ça, pas plus que la pâleur de son visage, les rougeurs de ses yeux et qu'il soit recroqueviller sur lui-même comme pour se protéger du monde. Il s'accroupit se mettant à sa hauteur et demanda :

\- ça va mon pote ? Lydia m'a dit que c'était une crise de panique.

Stiles leva son visage et hocha négativement la tête :

\- C'est la fatigue, c'est tout. Bougonna-t-il.

Le loup garou fronça ses sourcils pas convaincus. Il aurait voulu lui hurler dessus, le secouer, le supplier de lui parler mais il ne le fit pas. Son ami ne voulait pas se confier alors il préféra ne pas insister, mais il ne saisissait pas pourquoi il se fermait autant à lui. Il se sentait complétement rejeté, n'arrivait plus à le comprendre et Scott haïssait ça. Pourquoi son meilleur le repoussait ainsi ? Pourquoi ne le laissait-il pas l'aider ? Il était horripilé de voir Stiles lui échapper. C'était une sensation amère d'exclusion, d'impuissance et il finissait par devenir désespéré que leur amitié s'amenuisant. Il refusait de le perdre comme ça, ce n'était pas possible. Il devait faire quelque chose ! Mais quoi ? Il ne savait pas… Et c'était peut-être ce qui insupportait plus encore Scott d'être incapable de trouver une façon d'aider son ami. Il était désemparé et il resta là. Silencieux et attentif incapable de dire ou faire quoique ce soit.

Les trois lycéens sentirent un malaise emplir progressivement la pièce et c'est alors qu'une voix interrompue les pensées des adolescents :

\- Stiles, ça va ?

Le plus jeune humain soupira embarrassé par tant de spectateurs et hocha la tête pour répondre à son père qui prit la place de Scott. Monsieur Stilinski après un rapide coup d'œil sur son enfant décida de l'isoler. Il pria aux adolescents de quitter la pièce, c'était plus pratique de calmer une crise de panique.

\- Viens je te ramène à la maison. Lui dit-il.

Stiles fronça ses sourcils, inquiet. Il demanda, interloqué :

\- Mais, et ton travail ?

Monsieur Stilinski fut surpris du son de sa voix rauque et plus grave que d'habitude :

\- Tu as vomi ? L'interrogea-t-il.

Stiles se passa nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux les ébouriffants. Il hésita un temps voulant mentir pour ne pas l'inquiéter lui et ses amis, mais ils le savaient déjà. Ses épaules s'abaissèrent défait d'être une nouvelle fois une source de problème pour son père.

\- Ouais, un peu. C'est surement une indigestion. Tenta-t-il de le rassurer.

Le shérif soupira, mais resta silencieux, décidant d'avoir une conversation avec son fils plus tard. Il se redressa :

\- Aller, debout ! je te ramène.

Stiles lança un regard hésitant à son père. Il tenta de se mettre debout mais ses jambes trop faibles ne supportèrent pas son poids et il s'effondra une nouvelle fois. Monsieur Stilinski se força à ne pas lui demander pourquoi il avait du mal à se lever. Il tendit simplement la main à son fils qui se mit difficilement sur ses pieds. _Mon dieu !_ Pensa monsieur Stilinski, _il tremble en plus !_ Il sortit de la cabine soutenant son garçon pour ne pas qu'il tombe. Il croise les regards horripilés des lycéens et leur dit d'un ton rassurant :

\- Je le ramène à la maison, vous vous verrez demain

Scott était déconcerté de voir son ami aussi faible physiquement. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de le voir dans cet état de santé aussi précaire. Il pria pour que cela soit que temporaire et qu'il reverrait bientôt son meilleur ami hyperactif inventer des plans pour poursuivre les enquêtes des policiers. A cette pensée, une vague de nostalgie le prit à la gorge. Ce temps où ils étaient insouciants lui manquait terriblement et quand il voyait maintenant leur situation, ce qu'ils avaient vécu et vivaient en cet instant le passé lui manquait terriblement. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de tergiverser ainsi, il hocha la tête et répondit :

\- D'accord _. Il s'adressa ensuite à son ami_ : Stiles à demain et repose-toi, mec.

\- Salut. Dit simplement Lydia.

L'adolescent leur fit un simple mouvement de tête en guise d'au revoir. Il ne voulait pas tenter le diable de peur de vomir à nouveau. Son père, le visage sombre, le guida jusqu'à la voiture saluant quelques-uns de ses collègues. Les Stilinski ne se dirent pas un mot une fois qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux et durant tout le trajet où seul le silence régna.

Stiles était trop éreinté pour avoir l'énergie de parler, et le shérif trop soucieux de la santé de son garçon pour engager une conversation superficielle.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la maison, et Stiles se sentit un peu moins fébrile. Il put rentrer sans l'aide de son père. Il préféra monter directement dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit. Il soupira de bonheur en se retrouvant enfin sur son bon vieux matelas mais sa tranquillité fut de courte durée quand son père entra.

\- Stiles, ça va mieux ? S'enquit-il.

L'adolescent se redressa, hocha la tête et sourit pour apaiser son père :

\- Oui mieux. C'était surement une indigestion.

Le shérif ne fut pas du tout convaincu par l'excuse donné par son fils. Il soupira, désabusé de l'attitude faussement désinvolte de son garçon. Il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le temps n'avait pas endigué les souffrances de son enfant, bien au contraire et il avait l'ignoble impression qu'aux fils des semaines l'état physique de Stiles ne faisait qu'empirer. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui le rendait ainsi fébrile mais il supposait que c'était le stress de toutes ses histoires de meurtres, peut-être même des derniers évènements. Était-ce de sa faute tout cela ? Ne put s'empêcher de se demander le Shérif. Devait-il être plus sévère avec lui ? Lui interdire de sortir ? Le punir ? Pour se mêler de ces histoires grotesques. Qu'elle serait la meilleure façon de réagir ? Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire pour le protéger ? Le pouvait-il seulement ? Il soupira, n'ayant personne à qui demander conseils. Il était seul face à un adolescent en crise qui allait mal, et c'était son enfant.

Il tenta de se rappeler de sa famille et de son propre père. Il eut une vague image d'un homme grand et mince. Ses cheveux toujours en épis et délavés étaient accompagnés de petits yeux verts éteint par les années d'horreurs et de travails incessant. C'était un homme au comportement lunatique et colérique. Il aimait la discipline et l'obéissance, il pouvait se montrer très sévère et terrifiant quand il était mécontent. Le shérif savait que malgré la dureté de cet homme il faisait de son mieux pour subvenir aux besoins de sa famille, se tuant lentement dans les usines puantes et mortelles. C'était un homme triste et la preuve cinglante de ses années éprouvantes et inhumaines. Il n'avait connu que l'angoisse de la guerre et de la pauvreté ce qui le fit devenir erratique et haineux. Par moment quand il ne supportait plus sa vie misérable il s'échappait quelques instants dans les bouteilles pas chères d'alcool et devenait une loque nauséabonde et pitoyable.

Sa mère, alors tout aussi détruite par les conflits et de sa condition de femme dans un monde patriarcal, ne pouvait que jouer le jeu du mensonge et de l'hypocrisie comme le faisait presque tous les ménages de classes ouvrières. Il ne sut combien de fois il avait assisté à ce spectacle grotesque qu'était sa famille.

Ce schéma lamentable fut malheureusement suivi par son frère et sa sœur plus jeunes que lui qui s'enfuient du nid familial dès qu'ils le purent. Il n'eut que très rarement de nouvelle d'eux jusqu'à la mort de sa sœur battue par son mari, lui-même alcoolique. C'est ainsi que commença réellement la décrépitude du semblant d'équilibre qu'avait son père et sa mère. Son frère se tua peu de temps après en fin décembre 1981, ne supportant plus ce monde grisâtre et cruel. Le coup d'état par,Jaruzelski qui annihila en une nuit tous les droits pour lesquels s'étaient battu pendant quinze mois les ouvriers dût être le coup de glas pour lui.

Le shérif, qui était partit en Angleterre depuis quelques temps finir ses études dans la police, rêvait alors d'immigrer en Amérique mais, retourna en Pologne pour s'occuper de son père et de sa mère devenue sénile par le choc de la perte de ses enfants. Pendant plusieurs mois il resta au côté de cette femme qui l'avait aimé et élevé de tout son cœur tentant d'amenuisait son cœur brisé par ce destin miséreux.

Mais un jour, son père l'emmena loin de sa mère et lui dit ses mots qu'il se souviendra toujours : « Ne te sacrifie pas pour nous, fiston ou tu finiras comme nous tous. Tu peux vivre ta vie, heureux et loin de toute cette misère. Pars, je ne t'en voudrais pas et épouse une femme qui te feras de beaux enfants. ». Quelques jours après, sa mère mourut et il partit en Amérique où il rencontra deux ans plus tard Claudia. Stiles n'avait vu son grand-père que quelques-fois car le coup du voyage étant chère la famille ne pouvait pas faire de tel déplacement. Son père n'avait jamais voulu quitter sa patrie. Fier de son pays, il y resta et fut enterré à la dixième année de Stiles dans le cimetière où reposait toute sa famille.

Par moment il se demandait si les Stilinski n'étaient pas maudits. L'année suivant le décès de son père, ce fut sa propre épouse qui devint sénile et qui mourra, le laissant seul avec Stiles. Il soupira lourdement, n'aimant pas cette soudaine vague de nostalgie, il avait la possibilité d'être là pour son fils alors il ferait de son mieux pour ne pas le délaisser. Il n'avait pu passer du temps avec son père et cela l'avait profondément marqué, il se refusait de faire cette erreur.

Il s'avança dans la chambre à l'odeur de renfermé. Il hésita un instant cherchant ses mots. Finalement il préféra mettre les pieds dans le plat. La gorge serrée Il dit, se sentant coupable du mal-être de son fils :

\- Stiles, si c'est à cause de la perte de mon travail. Tu... Il ne put finir sa phrase que l'adolescent le coupa brusquement en se levant d'un bond du lit.

\- Non papa ce n'est pas ta faute ! Répliqua Stiles horrifié que son père croyait être la cause de sa souffrance. Il reprit en bafouillant en quête d'une réponse :

\- C'est juste… Juste les cours. Ok ? Tu n'y es pour rien.

Le père se pinça l'arrête de son nez sachant que son fils lui mentait. Il cogita un peu à quoi dire. Il se redressa et mit ses mains sur ses hanches, tentant de se faire autoritaire. Il dénota d'une voix apaisante et soucieuse :

\- Stiles, tu n'as pas à me mentir, tu sais. Si quelque chose te préoccupe, tu peux me le dire. Je suis ton père c'est à moi de prendre soin de toi pas l'inverse.

L'adolescent sourit simplement à cette phrase pas convaincue. Il savait que son père était continuellement sous pression depuis que sa performance en tant que shérif était remise en cause. Il ne voulait pas du tout le rendre plus soucieux qu'il l'était déjà et préférait cacher son mal-être, ses cauchemars et hallucinations. Il pouvait prendre soin de son père et faire attention à ne pas augmenter son stress. Stiles n'avait aucune envie de l'embêté. Il y avait plus grave comme les meurtres ou la situation de son père. Il l'aimait et voulait se rendre utile ne pas être un fardeau pour lui. Il savait tous les sacrifices que ce dernier faisait, il en était parfaitement conscient et il avait conscience de tout l'amour que son père lui portait. Comprenant la crainte de celui-ci qu'il pensait ne pas faire correctement son rôle en tant que parent il souhaita le réconforter. Il le prit dans ses bras et lui donna une accolade. Un sourire espiègle apparu sur son visage et il répondu :

\- Je sais papa. Mais ce n'est rien ! Je t'assure ! C'était juste une indigestion. Je vais me coucher maintenant. J'ai cours demain.

Le shérif resta silencieux quelques secondes essayant de percevoir une once de tromperie dans le regard noisette de son garçon. Il soupira ne trouvant rien. Défait, il accepta ce qu'il lui dit. Lui faisant confiance. Il s'avança vers la porte mais avant de quitter la chambre il se retourna :

\- Reposes-toi bien fiston. Je t'aime.

Stiles acquiesça et répondit :

\- Moi aussi papa. Je t'aime.

La nuit fut calme. Il n'eut ni cauchemars ni quelconque douleur sourde à son grand étonnement. Il se réveilla dans une humeur plutôt joyeuse et pour une fois il partit prendre une douche sans avoir eu quelques minutes avant, la tête dans la cuvette. Il ressentit un instant une vague nausée mais elle se dissipa bien vite. Il s'habilla rapidement dans la salle de bains et descendit les marches avec un grand sourire. Il décida que pour aujourd'hui il oublierait l'affreuse journée que fut hier et tous ses problèmes. Il se sentait soudain en peine forme et il ne voulait surtout pas gâcher ça. Pour les 24 prochaines heures il se promit de faire une pause. Il avait touché le font c'était sentit comme une merde et il se haïssait maintenant de s'être autant laissé abattre. Il n'avait pas le droit de se montrer si faible. Il se dirigea presque en sautillant dans la cuisine et remarqua alors son père sirotant son café qui l'observait minutieusement encore inquiet de ce qui lui était arrivé la vielle. Il le salua :

\- Salut papa !

Le shérif hocha la tête en réponse avant de poser son café et de lui demander les sourcils froncés :

\- Bonjour fiston. Ça va ?

Stiles ouvrit le frigo et se versa allègrement un verre de jus d'orange. Il rangea la brique et se tourna alors vers son père avec une expression espiègle, il répondu :

\- Ouais super !

Le shérif resta silencieux quelques secondes ne sachant pas trop comment interpréter la soudaine joie chez son fils. C'était vraiment déconcertant et très bizarre. Il s'était presque attendu à l'emmener à l'hôpital. Il se redressa un peu cherchant à garder une certaine autorité paternelle et lui dit :

\- Tu es sûr ? _Il soupira à l'expression étonnée de l'adolescent et il se sentit obligé d'expliquer :_ Je veux dire hier tu semblais vraiment malade. Tu ne veux pas te reposer ?

Stiles s'appuya un peu contre le comptoir et passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux, gêné qu'il lui rappelle à quel point il avait paru misérable. Il décida de paraître nonchalant et hocha simplement les épaules avant de répondre :

\- Oui je vais bien. Hier c'était tout ce truc avec Barrow, les cours et l'indigestion. Rien d'inquiétant, je vais mieux.

Monsieur Stilinski soupira sombrement ne se sentant pas du tout rassuré. Il souhaita faire un rappel à son enfant :

\- Tu sais si tu as quelque chose que tu veux me dire tu peux. Je ne jugerais pas. Que ce soit les cours ou bien les filles… _Il commença voulant alléger l'atmosphère qui lui parut soudaine assez lourde mais il ne put finir sa phrase, coupé par Stiles_.

\- Ouais je sais mais crois moi il n'y a rien à dire dessus. Répondu-t-il en posant son verre sur le comptoir et prenant le pain perdu sur la table.

\- Tu es sûre ? Je pensais avec Lydia que vous… Mais il fut une nouvelle fois coupé court.

\- Non. J'y vais ! Bye papa ! S'écria Stiles qui s'empressa d'arrêter cette conversation qui l'embarrassait fortement.

Il monta dans sa voiture et alluma le moteur. Il allait démarrer la Jeep mais sursauta stupidement en entendant son téléphone vibrer. Il soupira, ne répondant pas. Il savait parfaitement que c'était Scott, ou peut-être sa belle Lydia qui tentaient d'avoir de ses nouvelles. Il préféra ignorer les messages et décida de les voir en personne. Ça les rassurerait certainement mieux qu'un petit texto.

Il arriva en avance au lycée et n'attendit pas ses amis. Il espéra repousser le moment où il les verrait. Il se sentait honteux de son comportement de la veille. Comment avait-il pu se laisser être ainsi misérable ? Et devant Lydia, Scott et son père. Merde ! Il devait faire attention, ou il ne pourrait plus fuir du tout leurs questions. Et que dirait-il ? Qu'elle était la réponse à la question : « _qu'as-tu ?_ ». La seule qui venait était son cauchemar, et ça Stiles se le refusait ! _Non ! Non et non arrête d'y pensée !_ Hurla-t-il dans sa tête. Il s'avança jusqu'à son casier et prit quelques affaires de classe. Il entendit alors la voix autorité de son coach dans le porte-voix :

\- Les cours commencent dans cinq minutes. Juste parce qu'il n'y a pas d'électricité, ne vous attendez pas à ce qu'il n'y ait pas école.

Stiles sourit. Il aimait cette atmosphère familière : celle de voir des lycéens se dépêcher d'aller en classe avec un professeur rappelant le début des cours. A cet instant, il se sentait presque normal. Il oubliait ses problèmes se rappelant qu'il n'avait que 17 ans et devait passer bientôt un examen d'entrée à l'université. Combien de temps encore avant que cette quiétude ne disparaisse ? Stiles se pinça les lèvres, anxieux. Il ne voulait pas paniquer pour leur avenir, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il avait cette désagréable impression que plus le temps passait, plus les incidents surnaturels empiraient. Le lycéen soupira lourdement, se sentant beaucoup trop vieux pour son âge. Un adolescent ne se préoccuperait pas de savoir quand il mourra ou comment soulager les dettes de son père. Merde ! Fugacement, il eut ce gout amer d'avoir perdu son âme d'enfant.

Stiles secoua sa tête et se frotta nerveusement ses cheveux se forçant à reprendre pied. Il remarqua que son enseignant d'économie continuait à répéter à tue-tête sa phrase. Amusé par la prouesse de l'adulte, il s'exclama taquin :

\- C'était une triple négation. Impressionnant Coach.

Ce dernier se retourna et répondu le plus sérieusement du monde toujours l'appareil en main :

\- Bien reçu.

L'adolescent hocha simplement la tête. Il le vit s'éloigner et décida de prendre ses affaires. Il était parti plutôt mais s'il trainait, il finirait en retard. Il sortit son livre scolaire et ne faisant pas attention, il fit tomber ses clefs. Il se pencha pour les ramasser mais fronça ses sourcils en apercevant une qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant. Curieux, il ramassa le trousseau et l'observa méthodiquement :

\- Bonjour, tu viens d'où ? Demanda-t-il intrigué.

Il essaya de se rappeler qui aurait pu lui passer la clef mais elle ne lui disait rien. Il souffla bruyamment. Embêté par cette soudaine perte de mémoire. Il décida au final de ne pas s'en préoccuper, s'il avait oublié ce n'était sûrement pas une affaire importante. Il tourna son attention à la porte d'entrée attendant que Scott arrive, ce qui ne tarda pas.

Stiles haussa les sourcils en remarquant l'air épuisé de son ami. Il avait d'énormes poches sous des yeux ternes et légèrement rouges. Son teint était blême presque maladif et son visage était tiré par une grimace soucieuse. L'Alpha observa les alentours et s'arrêta en apercevant Stiles qui lui fit joyeusement un signe de la main. Scott fronça plus encore ses sourcils à la vue de l'adolescent faussement folâtre. Il se dirigea vers l'humain d'un pas autoritaire et rapide. Il allait parler mais il fut coupé par Stiles qui soupira et remonta son sac sur son épaule :

\- Ce n'était rien, pas besoin de faire cette tête. Il t'est arrivé quoi d'ailleurs ? On dirait que tu t'es fait enfermer dans une grotte qu'on t'a affamé et empêché de dormir. En tout cas, tu es parfait pour un film d'horreur ! Ah c'est ça alors ! Tu t'entraines pour le rôle du loup dans le petit chaperon rouge ? Ricana-t-il

Pour réponse Scott se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Il allait parler quand il remarqua l'adolescente asiatique. Stiles se tut voyant qu'il parlait seul. Il suivit les yeux du loup garou et rencontra ceux de Kira. Il soupira quand la lycéenne se retourna sans dire un mot et son meilleur ami courir bêtement après elle.

\- Non ! Non ! Scott ! Arrête ! Arrête ! S'écria Stiles en le bloquant pour l'empêcher de faire une sottise.

\- Quoi ? J'ai besoin de lui parler ! S'énerva l'Alpha.

\- Non ! Rappelle-toi, quelqu'un a laissé un message codé demandant à Barrow de la tuer. Répondit Stiles tentant de rationaliser Scott.

Ce dernier répondu un peu bourru et pressé :

\- Ce qui explique que je dois lui parler.

\- Scott ! Ce n'est pas possible tant qu'on a pas découvert soi ce n'est pas un autre monstre psychotique qui va commencer à tuer tout le monde. Je vote contre toute interaction. Dit Stiles d'un ton intransigeant.

\- Et si elle était comme moi ? L'interrogea Scott inquiet.

\- Cette fille a traversé 1.21 gigawatts d'électricité, elle n'est pas comme toi. Répondit Stiles un peu excédé par Scott qui ne comprenait pas vraiment la gravité de la situation.

Il alla fermer la porte de son casier qu'il avait oublié dans sa hâte et laissa son ami digérer la nouvelle. Il rejoignit Scott qui se dirigeait déjà vers leur classe. Pendant leur cours d'histoire, Stiles joua avec le trousseau attendant que l'heure passe. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant cette clef qu'il ne connaissait pas et soupira, vaincu. Peut-être devrait-il aussi résoudre ce mystère ?

La journée se passa assez rapidement et quand il fut le temps de manger il reçut un message de Scott l'avertissant qu'il serait avec Kira. Il n'aimait pas vraiment l'idée que son ami s'entiche de cette fille, n'ayant pour l'instant aucune certitude qu'elle était une victime dans cette histoire.

Il sentit son téléphone vibrer et lu le message de la Banshee qui lui indiqua où ils étaient. Il quitta la bâtisse pour les rejoindre dans le jardin du lycée. Il les remarqua assez rapidement. Il les salua et commença à manger mais il s'arrêta en sentant un regard insistant sur lui. Il croisa alors les yeux perçant de Lydia. Il lui sourit gentiment et décida de la rassurer :

\- C'était juste la fatigue.

L'adolescente fronça ses sourcils montrant clairement son scepticisme. Il allait parler mais il fut coupé par Allison qui sortit soudainement de ses pensées :

\- Kira s'est vraiment fait électrocutée ? Scott n'a rien voulu me dire.

Stiles hocha la tête prit un morceau de poulet mâcha rapidement avant de répondre :

\- Oui mais cela ne lui a rien fait. C'est comme si la foudre l'avait traversé sans lui faire de mal. C'était bizarre.

Isaac haussa les sourcils et s'exclama étonnés :

\- Tu as assistés à la scène ? Et tu n'as rien eu ?

Stiles haussa nonchalamment les épaules et continua de dévorer son repas ayant une faim soudaine. Il grimaça ne voulant vraiment pas répondre à la question et encore moins s'en souvenir. Il ne savait toujours pas comment il devait interpréter les paroles de cette Lydia blessée. Il sentit cependant le regard lourd du béta et finit par se justifier :

\- J'étais loin, donc j'ai vu mais rien eu. La chance quoi.

Isaac se tut semblant réfléchir aux paroles de l'humain et Stiles détourna ses yeux, n'aimant pas voir quelqu'un commencé à s'interroger sur ce qui lui était arrivé cette nuit-là. Il ne voulait pas repenser à _ça_ et encore moins à ses mots. Rien que de revoir ce souvenir il eut un frisson d'effroi. Il préféra se concentrer sur ses nuggets et les dévora comme un affamé.

Le petit silence qui s'installa fut coupé par Allison :

\- Toute cette histoire est étrange. Souffla-t-elle presque désemparée.

Isaac lança un regard assez sombre vers sa petite amie et celle-ci fit un simple signe de non avec la tête intrigant Stiles qui n'échappa pas à l'échange. Il lâcha sa nourriture un instant et s'exclama, irrité :

\- Ok… Il se passe quoi à la fin ?

Les deux lycéens se jetèrent une nouvelle fois un coup d'œil, et Stiles allait insister soudain excédé et énervé par cet échange silencieux. Ce fut Lydia qui les coupa :

\- Vous nous cachez quelque chose. Ce n'était pas une question, mais un fait avéré.

Allison soupira une nouvelle fois, elle paraissait désespérée mais répondit :

\- Pour l'instant on ne peut rien dire.

La banshee hocha simplement la tête comprenant son amie. Elle se concentra de nouveau sur son plateau mais s'arrêta peu après et s'exclama :

\- Dany fait une soirée pour Halloween dans le studio de Derek.

Stiles s'étouffa presque avec sa nourriture quand il entendit l'information. Il releva brusquement son visage de ses frites et hurla :

\- Chez grincheux ?! Qui veut mourir ?

Lydia sourit amuser par le comportement de l'humain et répondit d'un air narquois :

\- Les jumeaux.

Cette fois se fut Isaac qui se figea et soudainement de très bonne humeur il dit :

\- Intéressant. Je ne raterais ça pour rien au monde.

Allison comme réponse haussa les yeux au ciel mais participa à la conversation :

\- Pourquoi pas. Cela fait un moment que nous ne nous sommes pas amusés et c'est Halloween.

Stiles ne répondit pas. Il resta silencieux, ne remarquant pas les regards intrigués et inquiets des autres. Il se demanda quand Derek allait revenir. Cela faisait quoi ? Presque 1 mois qu'il avait disparu et c'était frustrant. Il ne savait si c'était un indice du fait que le loup garou ne voulait plus résider à Beacon Hill. Il le comprendrait parfaitement, si tel était le cas vu que rien ne le retenait ici, mais voilà. Derek était parti, et c'était bizarre… Vraiment trop bizarre. D'ailleurs comment s'en sortiraient-ils sans l'ancien Alpha ? Scott avait besoin de son expérience pour l'aider et lui… Eh bien… Il n'avait pas la nécessité d'avoir l'Oméga ici, mais il ne pouvait pas imaginer la ville sans Derek. Juste ce n'était pas possible. Il soupira lourdement. Il devait absolument, mais absolument arrêter de penser comme ça. Derek était juste un loup garou grincheux qui préférait le jeter contre un mur ou le frapper contre quelque chose, plutôt que d'user de la parole. Il était un homme brusque et pessimiste. Il n'y avait aucune, mais absolument aucune raison pour que le mot « manquer » puisse faire écho dans sa tête, suivit du prénom Derek. Dans son monde, Stiles ne fit pas attention à ceux qui l'entourait et sursauta en sentant une main sur son épaule. Il cligna des yeux et vit Lydia l'interroger alors que les autres le regardaient, intrigués.

\- Ah ? Oui ? S'écria-t-il en prenant une frite.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va ? Dit Lydia.

\- Oui, pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous avez ces drôles de tête ? Stiles ne comprenait pas la soudaine attention sur sa personne.

\- Peut-être parce que depuis tout à l'heure tu mélanges tes frites avec ta crème au chocolat ? Répliqua Isaac qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder la fautive de son dégout.

L'humain tourna son attention vers sa nourriture ne s'étant même pas aperçu de ce qu'il faisait. Il haussa nonchalamment les épaules et mangea ses pommes de terre aux chocolats. Il dit simplement :

\- Ce n'est pas aussi dégueu que ça en a l'air. C'est même bon !

\- Tu as vraiment un problème Stiles ! Souffla Isaac en se levant pour poser son plateau dans le réfectoire.

L'humain releva la tête et s'écria sarcastique :

\- C'est toi qui parles ? Monsieur je porte une écharpe alors qu'il fait 20 degrés…

La fin du repas se fit dans le calme et les cours reprirent rapidement. A 15 heures, le lycée fut terminé et Stiles envoya un message à son père à propos de la mystérieuse clef et le shérif lui répondit que ce n'était pas à lui. Il soupira, toujours intrigué par ça. Il rentra rapidement chez lui et décida d'aller à la cuisine ayant encore faim. Il se gava alors comme à son habitude de Nutella et de beurre de cacahuète, mais en ouvrant les pots il fit la moue, attristé qu'ils soient déjà presque vides. Il soupira, frustré et s'affala paresseusement dans son canapé, finissant tout de même les deux pâtes à crèmes. Il posa ses pieds sur la table basse et alluma la télévision. Il tomba sur la série Malcom et décida de regarder.

L'adolescent somnolait mais il se réveilla en entendant sa sonnerie. Il marmonna dans sa barbe, énervé d'être dérangé. Il répondit cependant à contre cœur :

\- Oui ?

\- Stiles ! J'ai besoin de ton aide. Dit Scott assez pressé.

L'humain se redressa soudain alerte par le ton grave de l'Alpha. Il éteignit la télévision et demanda :

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- J'aurais besoin que tu m'aides à récupérer le téléphone de Kira. Répondit Scott.

Stiles fronça ses sourcils curieux de cet étrange service. Il l'interrogea voulant comprendre :

\- Pourquoi son téléphone ?

\- Photo de nu. Dit Scott d'une voix un peu gêné.

Stiles soupira, soulagé et se laissa tomber lourdement contre le dossier de son canapé. Il regarda l'heure rapidement sur son portable et calcula quand ils pourraient aller au commissariat sans créer de problème.

Il n'était pas particulièrement heureux que Scott soit aussi enthousiaste à aider Kira mais il le préférait quand il jouait les preux chevaliers que le Scott déprimé. Il grimaça en se rappelant la fois où le loup garou avait failli se suicider à cause de cette maudite sorcière. Plus jamais il ne voulait voir son ami dans cet état. Il avait perdu sa mère et il refusait qu'un autre membre de sa famille rejoigne la mort. Ni son père ni Scott.

\- Rejoignez-moi dans deux heures devant le commissariat. Dit Stiles qui se leva et traina des pieds pour jeter les deux pots à la poubelle.

\- Ok ! Merci mon pote ! S'exclama Scott ravi.

Stiles raccrocha et passa les deux heures suivantes sur Internet. Il s'allongea dans son lit paresseusement et regarda une nouvelle fois la saga Star Wars. Il lui était impossible de se lasser de cette histoire. Il était toujours autant fasciné par les aventures des Jedi, mais le moment fut venu de partir. Il se leva difficilement de son lit et bailla bruyamment. Il se hâta d'aller aux toilettes, ayant une envie très pressante et grimaça par la douleur qu'il ressentit à l'estomac. _Merde,_ pensa-t-il quand il remarqua qu'il avait la diarrhée*. Il espéra ne pas avoir attrapé une saloperie, ou pire une indigestion. Il prit rapidement quelques médicaments pour calmer ses ballonnements et se dépêcha de prendre les cartes magnétiques qui permettraient d'avoir accès au bureau. Il descendit en trombe les escaliers. Il n'avait pas besoin de faire attention, son père était en vadrouille et le jour d'Halloween était souvent sujet aux vandalismes.

Il atteint sa Jeep et roula rapidement. Il envoya un message quand il arriva au commissariat sur le téléphone de Scott pour préciser le point de rendez-vous.

Ils se retrouvèrent finalement derrière le bâtiment du commissariat. Stiles dans sa voiture vit Scott le rejoindre en moto avec Kira et se gara en face de lui. Ils enlevèrent leurs casques et descendirent. Stiles ouvrit la boite à gant prit les cartes et leurs tendit :

\- Voilà la clef des portes donnant sur l'extérieur. Celle de la salle des preuves et celle du bureau de mon père.

Scott prit les cartes et les regarda dubitatif. Il demanda méfiant :

\- Tu les as volées ?

Kira regarda Scott surprise et inquiète. Elle se tourna vers Stiles qui vit son visage terrifié.

L'humain haussa simplement les épaules et répondu avec flegme :

\- Je les ai copiées en utilisant un émulateur de RFID.

Scott observa méticuleusement les cartes. Il fronça ses sourcils soucieux par cet acte de vandalisme. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être rassuré. Il demanda méfiant :

\- C'est pire que voler ?

Stiles se tut un instant réfléchissant si oui ou non ça l'était. Finalement ne trouvant pas de réponse. Il dit simplement :

\- Plus intelligent.

Kira se pinça les lèvres et décida d'intervenir après avoir observé la conversation des deux amis. Elle recula un peu s'éloignant de Stiles.

\- Scott, j'ai une question.

Le loup garou suivit la lycéenne qui les isola de son meilleur ami.

Stiles haussa les sourcils surprit de la méfiance de la jeune fille. Il leva les mains au ciel montrant son incompréhension à la réaction de Kira. Il soupira et marmonna dans sa barbe, boudeur d'être mit soudainement à l'écart :

\- Ok… Super, faites vos petites conversations en tête à tête je peux attendre.

Il baillât attendant impatiemment que Kira est fini sa petite conversation privée avec Scott. Il les vit revenir et soupira :

\- Bon. Ils sont très occupés avec la coupure de courant. _Il rangea les autres cartes qu'il avait et continua_ : Mais il y a quelqu'un à l'accueil, à la radio et un ou deux de gardes. Passez par la porte de service près de la benne. _Il montra le passage du doigt_. Je vous préviendrais si quelqu'un arrive mais vous ne faites pas prendre. Scott je ne pourrais pas vous aider ! _Le prévient-il_. Avec l'enquête sur mon père mené par le tiens donc s'il arrive un truc ne comptez pas sur moi. Leur dit-il sincèrement.

Kira haussa les sourcils, stupéfaite que Stiles ne veuille pas les aider. Elle laissa transparaître un sourire irrité, ne se sentant pas du tout en confiance.

Scott hocha la tête comprenant parfaitement la situation de Stiles. Il était déjà plus que reconnaissant pour tout ce qu'il avait fait jusqu'à présent :

\- Pigé. Sincèrement, merci.

\- Je demanderais bien à mon père… Continua Stiles, frustré de ne pouvoir les aider plus.

\- Je sais, je comprends. Répondit Scott ne voulant pas que son ami culpabilise.

Stiles se gratta nerveusement l'arrête de son nez et chuchota :

\- Dépêchez-vous. Il recula dans son siège.

Il les vit courir et se diriger vers la porte arrière. Il joua nerveusement avec un des laisser passer et espéra que personne ne vienne dans la réserve. Stiles commença à perdre patience en voyant le temps passer. Il rangea sa carte et prit ses clefs, observant de nouveau la nouvelle. Ne se souvenant toujours pas qui lui avait donné ou d'où elle venait, il la tritura nerveusement. Il soupira et bailla une nouvelle fois, voulant dormir un peu. Il papillonna des paupières et se pinça nerveusement les lèvres en soupirant lourdement plusieurs fois. Il était mortifié que quelqu'un vienne, et malheureusement ce fut le cas. Il se figea d'horreur en remarquant les phares qui éclairaient le parking du commissariat. Stiles soudain attentif, observa en se penchant plus prêt à travers le parebrise, tentant de voir qui était-ce et écarquilla les yeux, épouvanté en voyant monsieur McCall.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Marmonna-t-il.

Il chercha en vitesse son portable et fit le numéro de Scott pour le prévenir de l'arrivée de son père.

\- Allez Scott ! S'énerva-t-il ne voyant pas de réponse.

Il soupira et décida d'agir quand l'agent du FBI quitta le parking et se dirige vers le commissariat.

\- Je sens que je vais le regretter !

Il serra la mâchoire et les poings. Il se précipita hors de sa Jeep pas sûr de ce qu'il allait faire pour le retenir. Il courut comme un fou pour rattraper monsieur McCall et se força de mettre de côté sa haine envers cet homme. Il le chercha un instant et paniqua quand il le vit sortir sa clef pour ouvrir la porte. Il se jeta presque sur l'agent du FBI et hurla :

\- Hey ! Hey !

Monsieur McCall s'arrêta net étonner de voir le fils Stilinski arrivé en trombe dans le commissariat à cette heure si tardive.

\- Vous voilà ! _Cria Stiles faisant mine de l'avoir cherché partout_. Dieu merci ! _Haleta-t-il réfléchissant à quoi dire._

\- Que veux-tu Stiles ? Demanda impatient l'agent déjà exaspéré par l'adolescent.

\- Eu… J'étais en train de repenser à l'affaire. Je pensais que je devais expliquer ma pensée que voici. _Dit-il tournant autour du pot et essayant de gagner un maximum de temps_ : Je pensais… Je pensais que… Barrow vous voyez ? On lui a dit qui tuer à l'école, je pense donc que celui qui lui a dit quoi faire, attention ! Ça pourrait être quelqu'un de l'école. C'était ma pensée. Dit-il maladroitement en pointant du doigt l'adulte pour appuyer toute la réflexion de sa thèse sur l'enquête.

Monsieur McCall hocha la tête et ferma un instant ses paupières. Il se pinça les lèvres se forçant à ne pas repousser violement l'enfant qui l'agaçait de plus en plus.

\- Hm… Bien vu. Répondit Rafael s'obligeant à être calme et patient.

\- C'est vrai ? S'étonna Stiles surprit qu'il ne l'envoi pas sur les roses immédiatement.

L'agent du FBI acquiesça et continua :

\- On cherche des liens entre Barrow et des étudiants.

\- Vous le saviez déjà ? Vous y avez déjà pensée ? Demanda Stiles excité et très intéressé par le sujet de conversation.

\- Ton père. Expliqua simplement McCall.

Stiles passa nerveusement une main dans sa chevelure. Il réfléchit rapidement sachant que la réponse courte de l'agent était un signe qu'il voulait arrêter la discussion. _Dépêchez-vous putain !_ Hurla-t-il dans sa tête.

\- Ah ? S'exclama-t-il pas sûre de comment se comporter.

\- Sa seule bonne idée. Précisa alors l'agent du FBI d'un ton méprisant avant d'aller ouvrir la porte.

Stiles se pétrifia par la phrase de monsieur McCall. Son visage se déforma d'une colère sourde. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dangereusement contre les paumes de ses mains. Il contracta si fort sa mâchoire qu'il sentit le goût acre du sang. Il n'avait qu'une envie : frapper violement cet homme. Le voir au sol cracher du sang, suppliant et s'excuser pour ses mots. La haine qu'il s'était promit d'enfermer se libéra brusquement et l'atmosphère qui les entouraient se fit soudainement lourde et pesante. Le temps se figea, le silence se fit étouffant et les ombres les entourèrent.

Stiles parla alors d'une voix profondément inhumaine et menaçante :

\- Vous savez votre attitude vis-à-vis de mon père. Il bloqua violement l'agent du FBI qui sursauta déconcerté par le comportement terrifiant de l'enfant.

\- Maquillez ça avec toute la désapprobation possible, mais je sais pourquoi vous ne l'aimez pas.

Rafael laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux. Il recula, voulant échapper à l'adolescent qui lui faisait face. Il était perdu et ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait si peur. Epouvanté par Stiles. Il croisa son regard et son corps se paralysa d'effroi. Les noisettes habituellement sarcastiques et enfantines étaient sombres et cruelles. Monsieur McCall eut alors l'ignoble impression que sa vie était mise en péril. Il ne saisit presque plus la situation ne sachant pas si c'était un enfant devant lui ou un monstre assoiffé d'horreur. Il respira difficilement mais réussit à articuler :

\- Vraiment ?

Lentement Stiles s'avança vers l'homme. Une lueur de folie se baigna dans ses noisettes et la fureur entoura l'adolescent le berçant langoureusement.

\- Il sait quelque chose que vous ne voudriez pas qu'il sache.

L'agent du FBI très mal à l'aise sentit la chair de poule le long de son échine et son corps trembla effrayer par le lycéen. Il ne put émettre de son et seul une plainte horrifiée répondit à l'immonde créature qui lui faisait face. Stiles se pencha donnant l'illusion effrayante d'un être désarticulé et lui révéla alors :

\- Vous savez quoi ? Moi aussi.

L'agent du FBI déglutit bruyamment et s'éloigna de quelques pas. Il resta un moment figé essayant d'ignorer les battements affolés de son cœur. Progressivement il se remit de cette terreur et désira ardemment que le lycéen disparaisse de sa vue. D'une voix pâteuse et tremblante il dit :

\- Rentre chez toi Stiles. Il y a un couvre-feu. Il se dépêcha d'entrer dans le bureau du shérif. Heureux de pouvoir s'éloigner de l'adolescent.

Stiles fronça ses sourcils, déconcerté par ce qui venait de se passait. Pourquoi Monsieur McCall était devenu si bizarre ? Il eut l'impression qu'il avait peur de lui. C'était une pensée drôle mais aussi effrayante. Comment lui, Stiles Stilinski pouvait terrifier un agent du FBI ? Ou alors c'était parce qu'il avait connaissance de son secret. Oui ! Logique ! Le père de Scott était inquiet de ce qu'il pouvait révéler à son fils. Stiles soupira mais n'eut aucun regret cet homme était un enfoiré avec son père il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devrait prendre des gants avec lui.

Il entra dans sa Jeep et attendit Kira et Scott. Il s'affala dans le siège conducteur et souffla fortement, encore bouleversé par sa rencontre avec Rafael. Il leva la tête et se redressa quand il entendit la porte de derrière s'ouvrir. Le loup garou et la lycène arrivèrent en courant et Scott avait le sourire aux lèvres :

\- On a pu tout supprimer.

\- C'était génial ! S'exclama Kira essoufflé.

Stiles haussa les sourcils étonnés de sa réaction. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

\- Je veux dire terrifiant... Mais génial. _S'exclama-t-elle ne pouvant s'empêché de contenir son excitation du moment_. Je n'avais jamais fait ça avant et vous ?

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent ne sachant pas vraiment s'il fallait dire la vérité ou mentir.

Stiles décida de rester évasive :

\- Une ou deux fois.

Kira fit la moue, vexée.

\- Je te ramène chez toi ? Lui proposa Scott.

Kira hocha silencieusement la tête un peu déçut.

Ils montèrent tous les deux sur la moto mais Scott se retourna et demanda alors :

\- Hey, ça te dirait d'aller à une soirée ?

Stiles fit un grand sourire heureux qu'il décide de venir même si c'était avec sa futur copine. Ils partirent alors tous les trois et peu de temps à la fête qui se déroulait chez Derek. Tout le monde dansait sous le rythme d'une musique électro entêtante. L'appartement était dans le noir, et seules des couleurs luminescentes l'illuminaient.

Stiles apostropha Scott avant qu'il n'entre et lui montra son trousseau décidant qu'il était temps qu'il en parle à quelqu'un :

\- C'est apparu sur mon porte clef ce matin. J'ai demandé à mon père mais ce n'est pas à lui. Expliqua Stiles à Scott suivit par Kira.

\- C'est juste une clef non ? Demanda le loup garou qui se faufilé dans la foule.

\- Oui mais ce n'est pas la mienne. Je ne sais pas d'où elle sort. Répondit-il intrigué par cette histoire.

Scott lâcha la main de Kira et se tourna vers son meilleur ami. Il était un peu déçu de partir maintenant mais pour une fois que Stiles réclamait son aide, il n'allait pas refuser. Il lui proposa :

\- Tu veux qu'on enquête ?

\- Euh… Stiles s'arrêta et se mit à réfléchir, hésitant.

Il ne savait pas s'il avait envie de faire des recherches tout de suite alors qu'il pouvait souffler un peu et profiter de la soirée. Il regarda la foule et se mordit les lèvres n'arrivant pas à se décider. Ce fut à ce moment qu'une adolescente apparu de nulle part posa un bisou sur sa joue. Elle lui fit un sourire enjôleur et hurla :

\- Joyeux Halloween ! Elle repartit en suite sur la piste de danse.

Stiles un peu groggy par ce geste aguicheur toucha sa joue suivant du regard la lycéenne. Il préféra se concentrer sur ce problème demain. Une fille venait de l'accoster il n'allait pas rechigner sur cette invitation. Il se retourna et s'exclama joyeusement :

\- ça peut attendre.

Scott haussa les sourcils mais accepta le choix de Stiles. Il ria en le voyant se fondre dans la masse pour retrouver la belle. Il regarda Kira sourit et lui dit à l'oreille :

\- Apparemment il va être occupé.

L'asiatique se moqua alors gentiment du meilleur ami de Scott.

Stiles partit à sa poursuite à travers la foule. Il poussa plusieurs personnes et attrapa le bras de l'adolescente qui dansait avec euphorie :

\- Hey ! Cria-t-il pour se faire entendre.

\- Hey ! Je t'ai embrassé ! Lui dit la lycéenne.

\- Plus ou moins. S'exclama Stiles. Tu t'appelles ?

\- Caitlin ! Répondit-elle en faisant des gestes maladroits.

\- Caitlin ? _Répéta hébété, Stiles. Ce nom lui disait quelque chose. Il lui demanda hésitant_ : Tu es Caitlin ?

\- Je viens de te le dire. Lui répondit la jeune femme en fronçant ses sourcils.

\- Je sais je voulais dire… Tu avais une copine elle est… Commença-t-il ne sachant pas s'il devait finir la phrase ou non.

\- Elle est morte. Termina-t-elle sa phrase.

\- Ça va ? S'inquiéta-t-il sachant qu'elle devait être encore en deuil.

\- Je suis complètement bourrée ! Hurla-t-elle en sautillant d'enthousiaste.

Stiles se sentit un peu mal à l'aise par l'ébriété de la lycéenne. Il avait pensé qu'elle s'intéressait peut-être à lui malgré l'alcool mais non… C'était juste une fille qui avait perdu un être cher et qui voulait oublier un moment son chagrin le temps d'une soirée. Il soupira se sentant un peu stupide. Il n'avait jamais eu de vraie relation sentimentale et voyant Scott et l'amour qu'il avait partagé avec Allison. Il fut un peu jaloux, voir envieux. Il aurait voulu que Lydia soit sa copine. Elle ne lui avait cependant jamais daigné cette attention. Il l'avait aimé mais depuis que Scott l'avait embrassé, il n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer faire de même avec la Banshee. C'était trop perturbant lui donnant la désagréable impression d'être le dernier choix ou autre chose de semblable. Non ! Stiles avait un minimum d'estime pour lui et puis ses sentiments pour Lydia s'étaient estompés. Peut-être qu'elle serait la seule et unique femme qu'il aurait jamais aimée ? Il n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer tomber amoureux d'une autre fille.

Était-il gay alors ? C'était une question qu'il se posait depuis un temps mais il n'avait pas prêté attention à savoir son bord. Pas avec toutes ses histoires de meurtres. Il s'était conforté dans son amour pour Lydia ne cherchant pas plus loin. Pourtant il commençait à se questionner. Pouvait-il aimer les hommes ? Il pourrait répondre oui, mais il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Il avait longtemps cru à une forme de fantasme mais le savoir loin… Il devait l'admettre ce grincheux lui manquait. Pourtant de là à dire « amour » il y avait un monde. Alors pouvait-il être gay ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Cela ne le répugnait pas, être dans les bras d'un autre homme, avoir une intimité jusqu'à avoir une sexualité…

Stiles se sentit soudain nauséeux à cette pensée, un frisson d'horreur le gagna et sa nuque le brula atrocement. Il se gratta la peau. Il sentit son cœur affolé tambouriné contre sa poitrine. Une douleur immonde lui transperça les reins et sa respiration se coupa. Il se sentit se noyer dans cette brusque panique. Il sursauta violement sentant une main fine sur son visage. Il reprit conscience de la réalité et se força à calmer sa terreur. L'adolescente lui baissa son visage et rencontra ses yeux noisette encore épouvantés. Elle lui fit un timide sourire et lui demanda :

\- Tu veux danser ?

\- Oui ! Répondit Stiles immédiatement désirant ardemment éloigner ses sombres pensées.

Ils dansèrent un certain temps avant de partir s'assoir. Stiles se sentit épuisé et lourd. Il transpirait beaucoup et sa respiration était hachée comme s'il venait de faire un marathon. Caitlin se proposa alors de chercher des boissons et revint avec deux bouteilles de bière.

\- Un capsuleur ? Lui demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant sur les marches.

Stiles sortit son trousseau de clé et décapsula les deux bouteilles. La jeune fille fut attirée par une des clés et prit le trousseau des mains de l'adolescent :

\- Oh ! Il y a du phosphore sur celle-ci. Regarde. Dit-elle amusée en montrant à Stiles.

L'adolescent fronça ses sourcils en remarquant que c'était la clé dont il n'avait aucune idée de sa provenance. Il pencha un peu la tête rapprochant son visage de la lycéenne sans s'en apercevoir du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il senti son souffle contre sa joue. Il tourna son attention vers elle et l'embrassa maladroitement. Ils se séparèrent et Stiles demanda intriguer par son comportement :

\- Tu ne préfères pas les filles ?

\- J'aime les filles. _Répondit-elle joyeuse_. Et toi ? L'interrogea-t-elle.

\- Carrément ! Dit-il repensant à sa réflexion précédente.

\- Génial ! Cria-t-elle le regard fiévreux.

\- Tu aimes aussi les garçons ? Il l'interrogea curieux.

\- Carrément ! _Dit-elle à son tour._ Et toi ?

Stiles se taira immédiatement dans le silence ne sachant pas quoi dire. Il détourna son visage ayant toujours les traces de sa crise de panique et répondu d'une voix apeurée. Peut-être qu'en parlait à quelqu'un l'aidera à comprendre :

\- Je… Je ne sais pas.

Caitlin arrêta de boire et regarda sérieusement le lycéen qui semblait perdu. Elle lui demanda doucement :

\- As-tu déjà essayé ?

Stiles fronça ses sourcils ne comprenant pas. Il répéta ses mots :

\- Essayé ?

La lycéenne rie toucher par la timidité du garçon. Elle lui expliqua :

\- As-tu déjà été avec un garçon ?

Stiles ne savait pas s'il pouvait raconter ses histoires de cœur mais au vu du taux d'alcool dans son sang elle devrait ne pas se souvenir de toute cette conversation :

\- Non… Il … Je… Enfin c'est compliqué. _Finit-il dans un soupir mais il remarqua que la lycéenne attendait la suite, il continua_ : Je crois que je l'aime bien… Mais lui non… Quand on se voit ça a toujours été… Euh ?... Violent ! Ouais violent. On n'a jamais partagé de moment… Mais ce n'est pas le plus… Enfin je ne sais pas si j'aime les mecs. C'est confu… Finit-il désabusé en se pinçant les lèvres.

L'adolescente prit une gorge et hocha la tête. Elle s'exclama joyeuse :

\- Pour moi c'est de l'amour ! Tu lui as dit ?

Stiles fronça ses sourcils et demanda d'une voix un peu pâteuse :

\- Dire ? Dire quoi ?

La lycéenne ria appréciant beaucoup cet instant avec ce garçon. Elle insista :

\- Lui dire ! Si tu ne t'es jamais confessé comment peux-tu dire qu'il ne t'aime pas ?

Stiles déglutit s'imaginant bien la réaction de grincheux. Il ricana nerveusement :

\- Non… Tu ne le connais pas… Il me tuerait et puis il a déjà eu des copines. _Qui ont failli le tuer par deux fois pensa-t-il. Il continua_ : Eh je n'ai pas dit que je voulais avoir une quelconque relation avec lui !

L'adolescente l'embrassa fugacement et gloussa :

\- Ah bon !? Moi je dis tu n'as rien à perdre ! Et tu seras fixé au moins tu seras si tu n'aimes pas les garçons !

Stiles cligna des yeux surprit par le rapide baisé. Il secoua la tête et s'écria :

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'y penser, mais merci de m'avoir écouté.

Elle rit et l'embrassa langoureusement en retour. Stiles oublia un temps ce qui l'entourait et ses problèmes mais un tintement le fit reprendre ses esprits. Il ramassa ses clés et se rappela les paroles précédentes de Caitlin. Perturbé par ce qu'elle avait dit il lui demanda pensant peut-être à un indice :

\- Désolé mais c'est quoi le phosphore ?

La lycéenne prit son trousseau et joua avec. Elle lui répondit :

\- Des substances luminescentes. Il y en a dans les dents, les ongles et la lessive. Sur ça aussi. _Dit-elle en caressant les lèvres de Stiles qui se les lécha par réflexe_. Les UV les font briller.

Le lycéen hocha les épaules à cette explication et laissa la jeune femme lui poser un nouveau baisé. Il s'arrêta de nouveau et s'interrogea :

\- Pourquoi il y en a sur ma clé ?

\- Tu as touché des produits chimiques ? L'interrogea-t-elle.

\- Je ne crois pas. Répondit Stiles observant cette clé avec curiosité.

Il se souvint rapidement de la classe de chimie, de son étrange réaction et l'écriture sur le tableau. Il eut un pressentiment horrifiant et Il se leva brusquement et se retourna vers la jeune fille :

\- Je suis vraiment désolé ! Je viens d'avoir une idée. Je dois te laisser ! Même si je veux rester ! Je resterai toute la nuit je te le jure ! Mais je dois vraiment y aller sans vouloir t'offenser ! Baragouina-t-il

\- Ok. Dit Caitlin un peu inquiète par la réaction soudaine de Stiles.

L'adolescent commença à partir mais avant il chercha une bouteille d'eau et la donna à la lycéenne :

\- Tiens Bois ça en entier. Il se dépêcha de quitter l'appartement de Derek.

Stiles monta dans sa Jeep et conduisit rapidement jusqu'au lycée. Il resta presque une heure à ruminer devant l'enceinte du bâtiment ne sachant pas quoi faire. Il était terrifié de savoir ce qu'il pourrait découvrir s'il allait dans cette classe... Il se rappela de l'écriture et en y réfléchissant il l'a trouvé familière effrayamment familière. Etait-ce lui ? Avait-il écrit un message pour tuer Kira ? Mais pourquoi ? Et surtout comment ne pouvait-il pas se souvenir d'une telle chose ? Il déglutit fortement et décida de rassembler tout son courage et d'entrer dans le lycée. Le soleil commençait à se lever laissant un fin rayon orangé illuminer les longs couloirs blanchâtres du lycée. Il se dirigea lentement, le cœur battant dans la classe de chimie et utilisa sa clé pour ouvrir la porte. Sans surprise la serrure céda et il poussa le battant. Il pénétra dans la pièce et se souvînt des mots de monsieur McCall

« _Barrow se cachait dans le placard de chimie. Quelqu'un lui a laissé un message codé disant de tuer Kira._ »

Stiles s'approcha prudemment du tableau. Il vérifia si personne ne l'observait et contourna le bureau. Il se trouva face aux chiffres. Il les regarda un instant et d'une main tremblante d'appréhension se saisit une craie et recopia ce qui était écrit.

Il recula et remarqua que les deux écritures étaient identiques.

Il était celui qui avait commandité le meurtre des lycéens ! Il était celui qui tenta de tuer Kira et il celui qui avait manipulé Barrow !

Une vague de souvenir s'empara de lui et la nausée le pris à la révélation. Il quitta précipitamment l'établissement scolaire et chancela jusqu'à sa voiture pour vomir.

 _Non ! Non ! Non_ _!_ Hurla-t-il horrifié. _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi !_

Stiles Stilinski était le monstre.

 ***diarrhée :** Aaaah les joies de la grossesse ^^ !

 **Avis de l'auteur :**

Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre ! ^^ j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plût ! A bientôt je l'espère pour le chapitre 5 ^^.


	7. Chapter 5

**Biche Blanche**

 **Avis de l'auteur :**

Bonjour tout le monde ^^ !

Chapitre tout beau tout neuf corrigé par Pri merci à elle pour son travail !

Oui me revoilà pour un tout nouveau chapitre qui est très, très lourd ^^ ! Mais en révélations ! Alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira parce que vraiment je me suis amusée comme une folle à l'écrire ! Et maintenant c'est officiel le Nogistune entre enfin en scène et c'est explosif j'espère que vous aimerez.

Je m'excuse encore de ce retard ^^' j'espère que ce chapitre vous comblera de bonheur et me fera pardonner.

Bon il n'y a pas d'astérisque ici. Et je répondrai aux commentaires (ceux qui sont inscrits sur le site) le plus vite possible ! J'ai vraiment été touchée par vos commentaires et vraiment c'est pas du tout sympa de mettre si longtemps à vous répondre ! Donc je fais dès que je peux ! Promis !

 **Réponses aux commentaires :**

 **anonyme92 :** Hey ^^ ! Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! J'ai été très contente que ça te plaise malgré les fautes ^^'. Pour voir Derek va falloir encore patienter ça va arriver mais pas tout de suite. Et pour que Stiles soit au courant de sa grossesse faut d'abord qu'il sache pour son viol ;) et ce chapitre risque d'enfin répondre à des questions mais d'en poser plus encore (ouais je suis méchante ^^). Exactement Stiles a complètement refusé son viol et donc sa grossesse d'une certaine façon, à voir comment il réagira à sa situation et sa paternité ?

Encore merci pour ton commentaire et j'espère que ce chapitre-ci te plaira ^^. A bientôt ^^.

**Akane :** Coucou ^^ ! Toujours au rendez-vous et ça fait plaisir ! Je suis super contente que tu exposes de joie dès qu'un nouveau chapitre sort ! Moi c'est les commentaires je hurle un « Oh putain des avis ! Ouiiiii ! J'en veux! » xD.

Tu vas être trèèèès contente pour ce chapitre alors ! Plein de rebondissements et de révélations ^^ j'ai hâte de savoir ton avis en espérant qu'il sera positif (on sait jamais j'étais tellement pressée de le sortir…)

Merci encore à bientôt pour le prochain ^^.

 **Guest :** Yosh ^^ ! Très contente d'avoir un commentaire de ta part et que mon chapitre t'ait plu. J'espère que celui-là sera tout autant à ton goût ^^.

A bientôt et merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire !

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Doigts d'argents, Silverfinger.**

 **Enigme, Riddled.**

 **S** tiles se précipita dans sa voiture. Il s'essuya frénétiquement, à l'aide de sa manche, ses lèvres poisseuses et se força à respirer lentement. Il devait se ressaisir. Il le devait ! Peut-être y avait-il une explication ! Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas commandité ces meurtres, quelqu'un avait pu vouloir le piéger… C'était une possibilité ! N'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce pas ?! Il hoqueta en sentant une vague de souvenir immonde le prendre. Il se voyait écrire le message codé, il sentait un sourire de complaisance pourfendre ses lèvres en cachant Barrow et cet épouvantable contentement en regardant dans les yeux fous de l'électricien. _Merde ! Merde ! Merde !_ Hurla Stiles dans sa tête alors qu'il posait ses mains contre ses tempes les pressant fortement se protégeant de ces horrifiants souvenirs par la douleur.

Il sentit de nouveau une envie de vomir mais s'obligea à l'ignorer. Il se redressa et inspira poussivement. Il fallait qu'il aille chez lui qu'il enquête, il avait la nécessité de savoir ce qui lui arrivait. Il réussit à ignorer sa panique et démarra sa Jeep. Il espéra ne rencontrer aucun agent, conscient que son état émotionnel instable pourrait inquiéter un policier. Ses mains tremblaient si fort qu'il lui était difficile de tenir correctement le volant, sans parler de la sueur qui s'écoulait le long de son front et de ses yeux hagards. Il fut chez lui en quelques minutes, se gara à la va vite et se hâta dans sa chambre.

Il était presque sûr que son père ne serait pas encore à la maison. Il passa nerveusement ses mains sur son visage gras et remarqua la crasse qui s'accumulait sur sa peau blême. Il ne s'attarda pas à se détail n'ayant pas de temps à perdre. Il sortit rapidement des fils rouges et commença à inscrire les nouveaux indices. Il écrivit son nom en majuscule et le mit en lien avec ce qui était bien trop gros pour être une coïncidence. Il secoua sa tête et se força à réfléchir calmement. Très bien ! Il avait des images qui le montraient concocter un piège mortel à Kira mais était-il réellement vrai ? N'était-ce pas une forme de paranoïa ? Non ! La clé était bien là ! Elle n'était pas le fruit de son imagination. Alors quoi ? Il était possédé par un démon ? Était-ce finalement la raison de l'existence de la biche blanche ? Ça semblait concorder… _Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu !_ Pourquoi ça lui arrivait !? Pourquoi lui ? Il s'effondra pitoyablement au sol. Il allait faire quoi maintenant ? Aller chercher une sorte de prêtre et demander un exorciste ? N'était-ce pas ce qu'on faisait à ceux dont l'âme était prise aux mains d'une créature maléfique ?

Stiles se pinça les lèvres si fort qu'il se mordit. Il grimaça en sentant la plaie à nouveau ouverte et au goût métallique désormais accoutumé. Il souffla fortement, se frotta frénétiquement les cheveux. Il se sentait tellement épuisé et à bout de nerfs et dire qu'hier il s'était promis de rester détendu pendant 24 heures et bien c'était raté. Maintenant il était plus que terrorisé sur sa découverte et ne savait même pas comment l'annoncer à Scott.

D'ailleurs était-il dans la réalité ou était-ce un rêve ? Est-ce qu'il allait revivre ses ignobles cauchemars en plein jour ? Se perdre dans l'illusion d'un monde qui n'existait que dans sa tête ? Et son père dans tout ça !? Il allait faire comment pour l'aider si c'était lui qui avait commandité tous ces meurtres ? Cela ne le mettrait que plus encore dans une position délicate ! Et ce salaud de Rafael en serait que fortement heureux d'apprendre que le fils du shérif était un psychopathe qui préméditait des meurtres !

Stiles se leva d'un bond et de rage frappa violemment le mur ne sentant à peine la douleur qui engourdit son poing. C'était injuste ! Tellement injuste ! Que devait-il faire ? Que devait-il faire ? A part prévenir Scott et tout lui raconter en espérant qu'il puisse l'aider à ne pas devenir un monstre ? Mais ne l'était-il pas d'une certaine façon ? Par sa faute Kira avait failli mourir et il avait très certainement participé à l'assassinat de ces lycéens. Il avait tué… Il avait tué… _J'ai tué_ _!_ _J'ai tué !_ Se répéta comme une litanie Stiles les yeux dans le vide écarquillé d'horreur. Désemparé, il frappa une nouvelle fois le mur se blessant le poignet mais il ne s'arrêta pas, ayant ce besoin de sentir qu'il avait mal. Que son corps était encore à lui, qu'il pouvait décider de souffrir et là, tout de suite, il voulait agoniser physiquement comme mentalement. Il ne remarqua pas les larmes qui sillonnaient ses joues creuses.

Il s'arrêta, finalement épuisé, et s'échoua misérablement au sol, la respiration courte, puant la transpiration, les vêtements collés tout comme ses cheveux graisseux. Il observa ses mains abîmées et douloureuses et souffla fortement. Il sursauta en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se précipita à la salle de bain. Il refusait catégoriquement que son père le voit dans cet état. Il enleva ses habits et fut surpris de leurs crasses. Il avait vraiment besoin de se laver, à en juger par les auréoles et les traces de sudation. Il les jeta dans la panière et se mit sous le jet.

Il laissa l'eau chaude couler le long de ses cheveux et de son corps nu éprouvé par ses angoisses. Stiles remarqua alors à quel point il était tendu et qu'une douche lui faisait le plus grand bien, lui donnant une courte pause à ses problèmes. Il ferma les yeux et profita simplement de la sensation agréable d'être propre et de l'eau massant ses épaules lourdes. Finalement il coupa le jet et sortit. Il passa une serviette autour de ses hanches, ignora le miroir couvert de vapeur et se hâta de quitter la salle de bains. Il ne voulait pas croiser son père, pas après tout ce qu'il venait de découvrir.

Il avait honte de lui, honte de s'être laissé contrôler par un démon, ou il ne savait quoi, et de mettre tout le monde en danger. Tout ça parce qu'il était faible… Sa putain de faiblesse ! Il retourna dans sa chambre et s'habilla rapidement. Il s'assit sur son lit et soupira une nouvelle fois désemparé par la situation. Il observa le tableau cherchant une explication, un simple indice qui lui permettrait de se départir de ce problème mais seul des questions lui venaient à l'esprit.

Stiles était désespéré.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire et rien ne semblait pouvoir résoudre ce problème. Puisque ce problème c'était lui… Comment avait-il même la possibilité de trouver une solution ? Si c'était sa propre personne qui était l'ennemi ? Que devait-il faire ? S'enfermer ? Aller dans un lieu de culte et supplier qu'on lui fasse un exorcisme ? Cette idée paraissait tellement risible… Mais n'était-ce pas la seule issue ? Peut-être que Deaton saurait quoi faire. Après tout il en connaissait un rayon sur le surnaturel. Il n'avait plus le choix ! Il fallait qu'il raconte tout à Scott et ensembles ils trouveraient bien comment le libérer.

Il souffla fortement et se leva brusquement faisant des allers et retours dans sa chambre. Il passa nerveusement ses mains tremblantes dans ses cheveux déjà presque secs et soupira une nouvelle fois. Il se sentait nauséeux et beaucoup trop anxieux. Dans cet état même Greenberk pourrait s'apercevoir que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il décida de prendre son traitement qu'il avait arrêté il fut un temps. Il ouvrit la petite commode près de son lit en espérant que ce médicament puisse l'aider à calmer son anxiété, ou du moins paraître plus serein.

Stiles voulait reprendre un certain contrôle de son corps. Il avala rapidement et grimaça au goût acre. Il s'assit sur son lit et se força à respirer lentement. Il laissa le temps s'écouler patiemment espérant reprendre un peu contenance. Malheureusement il n'était pas en meilleur forme. Ses mains tremblaient toujours et il ne voulait même pas imaginer à quoi il devait ressembler. Son manque de sommeil, sa terreur, sa nervosité tout son être hurlait. Il soupira, défaitiste, et concéda qu'il ne pourrait pas attendre plus longtemps. Il devait affronter son père et essayer de cacher ce qu'il se passait. Pour le moment c'était bien trop tôt pour lui en parler et, plus tard il serait au courant, mieux ce serait.

Il ramassa rapidement son sac ne prenant même pas la peine de vérifier s'il avait les bons cours et descendit les escaliers presque à reculons. Il retint sa respiration et cacha ses mains avec ses manches priant pour que son père ne remarque rien.

\- Salut fiston ! _Dit le Shérif joyeusement en voyant son fils arriver dans la cuisine._ Comment vas-tu ?

Stiles observa attentivement son père qui, comme à leur habitude, avait préparé le petit déjeuné. Il s'avança prudemment et feignit une nonchalance :

\- Bien. Et toi ? Tu n'as pas eu trop de problème cette nuit ? Demanda-t-il la voix un peu trop étranglée.

Le shérif posa une brique de jus d'orange et un verre avant de se retourner pour répondre mais, haussa les sourcils et les fronça en remarquant les énormes cernes sous les yeux de son garçon. Il soupira et se retint de rire face au visage presque déconfit de son fils, comme s'il avait quelque chose à cacher et qu'il savait qu'il venait de comprendre.

\- Ah ! Je vois ne pas avoir été le seul à avoir eu une nuit écourtée.

Stiles sursauta presque à cette phrase et tenta de rester calme. Il se passa nerveusement une main sur ses cheveux mais se rappela soudain des plaies. Il tira discrètement sur sa manche pour la cacher. Il se traita d'idiot et se pinça les lèvres, réfléchissant à quoi dire. Il aurait très certainement pu trouver n'importe quelle excuse mais il était tellement tétanisé par tout ce qu'il lui arrivait, qu'il ne pût que blanchir pathétiquement et détourner les yeux de son père. Il sentit un désagréable silence naître ce qui n'arrangea pas son agitation, bien au contraire. Pourtant ce ne fut pas une voix pleine d'inquiétude qui parla mais joviale :

\- Tu n'as pas à faire cette tête de condamné. J'ai bien compris que te punir ne servait à rien quand tu décidais de sortir en douce pour t'amuser. Soupira-t-il faussement fatigué.

En réalité le shérif était soulagé de savoir que son fils était parti s'amuser avec ses amis. Il avait entendu parler de cette soirée dans le studio de Derek et de quelques garnements qui avaient été arrêtés avec un taux d'alcool alarmant dans le sang. Il avait espéré que, pour une fois, son enfant fasse partie de ces lycéens incorrigibles et insouciants. Stiles avait besoin de se divertir, d'être avec des garçons et des filles qui n'étaient pas tout le temps des créatures surnaturelles et encore moins reliés à la mort.

Il savait que le décès de Heather, assassinée le jour de son anniversaire, avait perturbé son fils. Il s'était très certainement enfermé dans une forme de solitude et cela ne faisait qu'inquiéter le shérif. Il connaissait son enfant assez pour savoir qu'être seul n'était pas pour lui. Il aurait voulu qu'il lui présente une petite amie ou bien d'autres camarades que Scott. Sauf que voilà, Stiles était enfermé dans un cercle d'amis très restreint. Oh ! Il ne doutait pas du nombre de connaissances qu'il avait, cependant, combien son fils en considérait comme de véritables amis ? A part Scott il n'avait personne…

Et que faire quand Scott aurait une copine ou qu'ils se disputeraient ? Il connaissait déjà la réponse malheureusement il se renfermerait dans ses jeux vidéos… Non pas qu'il condamnait le temps qu'il passait devant son écran mais il désirait juste ne pas le voir enfermé dans une solitude forcée. Il se demandait par moment si la perte de toutes ces personnes qu'il avait aimé : Son grand père, sa mère, Heather… Ne l'avait pas conforté dans l'idée d'apprécier plus encore la solitude ? Peut-être se préservait-il de la souffrance de perdre un être chère ? Ou alors il se faisait un sang d'encre pour rien ? Et Stiles se contentait de sa petite vie avec peu d'amis mais pour lesquels il savait qu'il pouvait compter à tout instant.

Le shérif ne savait pas vraiment quoi en penser. Il essayait de le comprendre le mieux possible pour ne pas s'imposer à son enfant. Il refusait qu'il se sente piégé voire obligé de lui devoir quelque chose. De par son passé, il savait ce que c'était la sensation amère et désagréable d'être redevable pour sa vie et son confort, à son père. Et il ne voulait pas infliger cela à Stiles. Alors il préférait instaurer une relation sur la confiance et la sincérité. Mais voilà parfois il avait peur quand il croisait les yeux vides de son enfant. Il l'avait remarqué depuis un moment, cette lueur, cette minuscule étincelle de folie qui dansait dans le regard de son fils. Elle était là ! Reflétant un passé qu'il voulait oublier… Dès lors, il avait commencé à observer son comportement en marquant les différents symptômes de celui-ci et maintenant il était effrayé. Terrorisé par cet immonde déjà-vu.

\- Ah ? Oui… Désolé. Répondit Stiles les yeux écarquillés et le souffle court.

L'adolescent se servit un verre de jus d'orange qu'il but avec lenteur. Il sentit le regard inquisiteur de son père et préféra lui tourner le dos pour cacher son anxiété. Le shérif prit une gorgée de son café avant de le sermonner d'une voix douce :

\- Tu as fait attention ?

Stiles souffla fortement, fatigué par cette remarque. Il se rappela du nombre incalculable de fois où il avait répété ses consignes depuis ses treize ans : « pas d'alcool, préservatif, pas de drogue, pas de bagarre...etc ». Normalement il aurait demandé d'arrêter de le prendre pour un enfant mais, il n'avait pas la tête à se disputer. Il fit face à son père et d'un sourire crispé, il répondit :

\- Oui, t'en fais pas.

\- Tu t'es bien amusé à cette fête ? Continua curieux le shérif.

L'adolescent hocha négligemment la tête :

\- C'était cool.

\- Ok. _Sourit le shérif_. Mais préviens-moi la prochaine fois, avec toutes ces histoires je veux savoir où tu es. Ok ?

Stiles acquiesça une nouvelle fois et dit d'un ton laconique, posant son verre et se dirigeant à la porte :

\- Oui… Faut que j'aille en cours.

Le père haussa les sourcils à la phrase de son enfant. Depuis quand ce dernier allait en cours une demi-heure en avance ? Il ne put réprimer, taquin :

\- Tu vas voir une copine pour être si pressé de partir ?

Stiles tourna brusquement sa tête vers son père et baragouina, surpris par la question :

\- Quoi ? Non ! Non… Ce… Avec Scott et les autres on doit se voir en avance pour… Parler.

Le shérif soupira un peu déçu mais amusé par la réaction de son fils. Il s'exclama :

\- Bien, rentre pas trop tard alors. Moi je vais me coucher.

\- Salut papa. Dit simplement Stiles en quittant la maison.

Il se rua vers sa jeep et s'assit lourdement. Il regarda un instant dans le vide. Il tapa nerveusement ses doigts contre ses cuisses appréhendant cette journée. Au bout de quelques minutes il prit son courage à deux mains et mit sa ceinture de sécurité, alluma le moteur et enclencha le levier de vitesse. Il se dirigeait à présent au lycée.

Une fois garé sur le parking, il ramassa son sac à dos et marcha lentement vers le bâtiment, avant de finalement se précipiter vers l'entrée. Il ouvrit assez violemment la porte et chercha des yeux Scott. Le grand couloir et les élèves étaient flous pour Stiles. Il ne distinguait que des ombres imposantes et effrayantes. Il déglutit à cette impression angoissante de n'être rien. Il étouffait et sombra dans une phobie qui lui fut jusqu'à lors inconnue. Il se sentait seul et esseulé face à ces grandes silhouettes. Il recula, prêt à s'enfuir, mais sursauta brutalement par une tape sur son épaule.

\- Salut mec ! Ça va ?

Stiles se retourna, le cœur battant. Il devait lui dire.

\- Non. Dit-il d'une voie pâteuse.

Scott qui avait un sourire amical se décomposa à la réponse de son meilleur ami. Il suivit Stiles qui les isolait un peu des lycéens.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'empressa de demander l'Alpha.

Stiles regarda un instant le plafond lisse et blanc, cherchant une façon d'annoncer la nouvelle à Scott :

\- Je crois que je sais qui est derrière les meurtres et Barrow. Chuchota-t-il.

Le loup garou fronça ses sourcils essayant de comprendre les mots de son ami. Il avait la désagréable impression d'entendre des aveux :

\- Comment ça ? L'interrogea-t-il prudemment.

Stiles planta soudainement ses noisettes dans ceux sombres de Scott :

\- C'est moi. Répondit-il.

L'Alpha resta coi un instant, paralysé par les mots que venaient de lui révéler son ami. C'était une blague qu'il lui faisait ? Non ? Non… Dût admettre Scott face au silence de Stiles. Il y avait forcément une explication et pourquoi même pensait-il que c'était sa faute ? C'était Stiles ! Bon sang ! Stiles ! Un meurtrier ? Non ! Impossible. Autant dire que Lydia et Allison étaient des psychopathes tueuses en série. Non, c'était complètement absurde.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racon… Il fut coupé par son ami qui cria presque.

\- Écoute ! Je sais que tu ne me crois pas ! Mais je ne dirais pas ça si je n'avais pas des preuves ! Viens je vais te montrer !

Scott hocha la tête et suivit sagement Stiles. Il décida de garder le silence et d'entendre ce que son ami avait découvert et qui le mettait dans cet état d'effroi. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans le long couloir, devenu bien calme par les élèves maintenant en cours. L'Alpha reconnut rapidement la salle de chimie dont lui avaient parlé hier Lydia et Stiles.

Ils entrèrent et l'humain continua à raconter son histoire d'une voix rapide et saccadée :

\- Elle se met à parler de phosphores et la clef en est couverte. J'ai pensé au placard de chimie et à celui qui a fait entrer Barrow. Dit Stiles en se dirigeant vers le tableau.

Cependant quand ses yeux le rencontrèrent, ce ne fut que le vert vierge de toute inscription qu'il vit.

\- Disparu…? _S'horrifia-t-il, perdu. Il commença à sentir la panique monter en lui._ Ok... Ok… ça ne fait rien ! J'ai toujours la clé. Il courut alors vers la porte d'entrée.

Scott resta muet observant les réactions disproportionnés et les tremblements des mains de Stiles. Il ne savait plus quoi penser de son ami. Il voulait le calmer lui dire que tout était incohérent mais cela ne ferait que le terrifier. C'était comme essayer de rationaliser une personne en plein délire. Il le laissa alors comprendre par lui-même qu'il sombrait dans une forme de paranoïa assez terrifiante pour Scott. Il connaissait les crises d'angoisse de son ami mais ça !? C'était une toute autre envergure et honnêtement, il avait peur de son comportement.

Stiles chercha frénétiquement la clé dans son trousseau pour la mettre dans la serrure et prouver à Scott ses dires. Il sentait qu'il ne le croyait pas, pire il n'aimait pas ce scepticisme dans ses yeux bruns. Il se figea quand il vit que la clé avait aussi disparu :

\- Je l'avais ! _Chuchota désespérément Stiles._ Je jure que je l'avais ce matin ! Tenta-t-il de convaincre le loup garou.

\- La clé dont on parlait hier soir ? Demanda prudemment Scott souhaitant l'apaiser.

Stiles regarda toujours son trousseau horrifié qu'elle ne soit plus là :

\- Je te l'ai montré ! Je te l'ai montré ! Pas vrai ? Hurla-t-il hystérique.

Scott fut déconcerté par le cri de Stiles. Il n'était vraiment pas dans son assiette. Cette histoire semblait bien plus le toucher que ce qu'il avait pensé. Cependant Il réfléchit pour se remémorer de cet instant. Il était sûr que son mutisme ne ferait qu'envenimer l'affolement de son meilleur ami :

\- Tu m'en as juste parlé, je ne l'ai jamais vue.

Stiles réfléchit un instant voulant prouver qu'il était le coupable. Il sortit rapidement l'article montrant l'étrange coïncidence entre le meurtre des lycéens et la mauvaise blague au coach. Malgré cela Scott ne le crut pas. Au contraire il avait ce regard déconcerté comme s'il était devenu fou. Stiles se tut brusquement épuisé de se justifier avec des preuves inexistantes. Il regarda une nouvelle fois le tableau et Scott suivit son regard. Il froissa furieusement le papier dans ses mains tremblantes et serra nerveusement les poings.

\- C'était là ! C'était vraiment là ! Marmonna-t-il le regard dans le vide.

Scott s'avança enfin et posa amicalement une main sur son épaule :

\- Tu vas bien ? _Lui demanda-t-il hésitant pas sûr de quoi dire._ Tu as l'air crevé.

Stiles se retourna anéanti vers le loup garou :

\- Je vais bien ! C'est juste que… _Il soupira frustré par la disparition de son écriture._ J'ai juste pas beaucoup dormi.

\- Rentre chez toi. _Dit Scott soucieux de la santé de son meilleur ami. Il ne l'avait encore jamais vu si retourné._ Fais toi porter pâle.

Il lui donna une dernière accolade réconfortante et encourageante sur l'épaule droite de Stiles. Ce dernier se pinça les lèvres hésitant et hocha la tête acceptant le fait qu'il avait vraiment besoin de se reposer. A ce train il était bon pour l'hôpital psychiatrique et il haïssait ça.

Il se précipita en dehors de la bâtisse, chercha rapidement sa jeep et s'y dirigea en courant. Il s'assit violemment sur le siège conducteur et posa ses mains tremblotantes sur le volant. Son corps frissonna brusquement comme pris d'une soudaine fièvre. Il se pencha en avant pour tenter de s'apaiser et prendre de longues respirations pour diminuer sa crainte grandissante. Où devait-il aller ? Il ne pouvait pas retourner à la maison ! Son père y était ! Où devait-il aller ? _Merde ! Merde !_

 _-_ Merde ! Hurla Stiles en frappant violemment le volant.

Il se toucha nerveusement les cheveux et tenta de se ressaisir. Finalement il décida d'aller à l'hôpital et de voir son médecin généraliste. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose pour le calmer ! N'importe quoi ferait l'affaire ! Mais qu'il puisse réfléchir car dans cet état il était inutile… Il démarra la voiture et s'éloigna rapidement du lycée. Il espéra que son généraliste puisse le prendre immédiatement et accepter de lui faire une ordonnance. Il s'arrêta à la va vite sur le parking du petit hôpital et souffla priant pour qu'il soit là. Il ramassa son sac à dos avant de sortir du véhicule.

Il courut presque jusqu'à l'accueil mais se contrôla ne voulant pas attirer l'attention. Une hôtesse aux courts cheveux blonds leva alors son visage enfantin et demanda d'une voix monotone :

\- Bonjour, monsieur. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Bonjour, je voudrais voir le médecin Gadner, s'il vous plait. Réclama Stiles d'une voix qui se voulait joviale.

\- Bien, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. _Lui dit la jeune femme. Elle se dirigea vers l'ordinateur et tapa le nom du médecin. Elle releva la tête et répondit les lèvres pincées_ : Je m'excuse mais je n'ai pas d'informations sur Monsieur Gadner. Vous voulez vous savoir autre chose ?

Stiles fut à la limite de la crise de nerf mais se retint de faire un scandale et se contenta de juste indiquer un « non » avec la tête. C'était une nouvelle et ne devait pas travailler dans ce service. Il déambula dans le couloir de l'hôpital à la recherche de quelqu'un qui puisse le renseigner.

Il plissa les yeux pour essayer de voir correctement mais sa vue devenait progressivement floue. Il s'arrêta et s'appuya contre un mur froid et terne. Il respirait bruyamment et l'air s'engouffrait avec difficulté dans sa gorge. Il couvrit son visage de son coude pour retenir sa nausée.

\- Stiles ? L'appela une voix familière.

L'adolescent sursauta et se retourna pour voir la mère de son meilleur ami. Pendant un instant elle fut un ange à ses yeux, sa sauveuse ! Il avala plusieurs fois pour pouvoir articuler correctement :

\- Oh ! Bonjour Mélissa.

\- Stiles ? Ça va ? Lui demanda-t-elle en s'avançant vers lui.

\- Pas trop. Je cherche le docteur Gadner. Vous savez où je peux le trouver ?

\- Non mais je peux voir s'il est ici, ok ? L'interrogea-t-elle avec cette expression préoccupée qui ne la quittait pas.

\- Ça me va. Acquiesça Stiles qui la suivit à travers les différents couloirs.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans un bureau vide. Mélissa indiqua à l'adolescent de s'asseoir, il était blême, agité et en sueur. Elle se demanda bien ce qui l'avait mis dans un tel état d'affolement. Elle alluma l'ordinateur, fit le code et tapa le nom du médecin. Elle soupira désœuvrée en lisant l'absence du médecin :

\- Le docteur Gardner rentre dans une semaine. _Lui renseigna-t-elle._ Tu veux attendre un médecin urgentiste ? Elle proposa ne voulant le laisser seul dans une condition si précaire.

Stiles joua nerveusement avec ses mains en entendant les mots de Mélissa. Il se redressa dans le siège essayant de ne pas sombrer dans le désespoir. Il laissa échapper un geignement désemparé ne sachant vraiment pas quoi faire. Il avait peur… Non il était horrifié de ce qui lui arrivait. Devenait-il fou ? Était-il possédé ? Malade ? Était-il comme… ? Il déglutit à cette pensée. Non ! Il se refusait même d'imaginer ça ! Il y avait forcément une explication ! Il était possédé ! Oui c'était que ça ! Comme dans les films d'horreurs il avait des hallucinations. C'était logique ! Évident !

Soudain sa tête tourna et son corps devint groggy, lentement il ne sentait plus son corps qui s'anesthésiait par tant de stress. Il lui donnait l'impression qu'un bouton « arrêt » s'enclencha.

\- Stiles ? L'appela Mélissa horrifiée par la brusque pâleur sur son visage.

Il se leva ne supportant plus d'être assis mais la pièce tourna violemment.

Il ne voulait pas être mourant ! Il ne voulait pas être possédé ! Il… Il était horrifié ! Terrifié ! Apeuré même ! Il voulait respirer ! Se sentir normal ! Être capable de distinguer la réalité et le rêve ! Et si tout ce qu'il avait fait n'était que des illusions ? S'il avait des hallucinations ? Que ce n'était pas causé par un démon ? Son cerveau était-il malade ? Souffrait-il du même mal que sa mère ? _Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu ! Pitié ! Je veux pas ! Non ! Non ! Pas ça !_ Il ne voulait pas faire souffrir son père ! Il n'allait pas lui faire revivre une deuxième fois avec une personne sénile ! Parce que c'était ce qu'il était non ? Si cette clé était fausse ? Si elle n'avait jamais existé … Si et si…

\- Ça va ? Demanda Mélissa enlevant le stéthoscope autour de son cou.

Stiles regarda autour de la pièce. Il essaya de ne pas perdre pied mais il n'y arriva pas. La nausée le prit. Il hoqueta mettant son coude contre son visage. Il chercha l'air difficilement.

\- Je… Je ne… Je ne sais pas. _Dit-il d'une voix rauque et étranglée_. Pas vraiment... Est-ce réelle !? Demanda-t-il affolé et un sanglot l'étreignit.

Mélissa se rapprocha de l'adolescent, posa ses mains sur ses épaules et hocha la tête l'incitant à se détendre.

\- Ok, suis-moi. Chuchota-t-elle doucement. Ça va aller.

Stiles se concentra sur sa respiration et suivit sagement Mélissa qui les emmena dans une chambre isolée. Elle aida Stiles à s'asseoir le lit. Elle ramassa un carnet qui traînait sur le petit bureau disponible dans les chambres et sortit son stylo :

\- Ok, décris-moi tes symptômes.

Stiles s'essuya le front couvert de sueur et hocha la tête. Il plissa les yeux se concentrant sur ce qui lui arrivait dernièrement :

\- Des trous de mémoires depuis peu. Et du somnambulisme comme quand j'étais petit. J'ai aussi pas mal d'angoisses.

\- Des crises de tétanies ? L'interrogea Mélissa doucement.

\- Quelques-unes et j'arrivais pas à lire pendant un moment mais c'est sûrement lié à cet arbre magique géant et cette histoire de sacrifice.

Mélissa rit gentiment au commentaire de l'adolescent au moins il n'avait pas perdu son sens de l'humour. C'était bon signe ! Elle hocha la tête acquiesçant. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de ce qui s'était passé avec Scott :

\- J'ai une vague idée de ce dont tu parles. Combien d'heures de sommeil ?

Stiles fronça ses sourcils et se pinça les lèvres. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr… La dernière fois qu'il avait à peu près bien dormi c'était avant-hier.

\- Huit heures.

\- Par nuit ?

\- Depuis trois jours. _Il leva ses yeux usés vers ceux effarés de Mélissa qui fronça les sourcils par cette information. Il se mit alors à compter sur ses doigts. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir combien de nuits complètes il avait réellement fait._ C'est bien huit heures.

Mélissa hocha la tête et s'éloigna pour chercher un médicament qui pourrait sûrement apaiser l'adolescent. Elle revint rapidement et le questionna :

\- Tu es irritable ?

\- Oui ! Au point peut-être d'avoir des envies de meurtre. Répondit sarcastiquement Stiles tentant de camoufler sa nervosité par de l'humour.

\- Du mal à te concentrer ? Elle prit des gants et les enfila.

\- L'Adderall ne fonctionne pas. Précisa simplement Stiles, en omettant qu'il avait arrêté d'en prendre depuis un moment.

\- Impulsivité ?

\- Plus que d'habitude ? Je ne sais pas. Stiles haussa les épaules.

\- Des rêves intenses le jour ?

\- Tout ce que vous dîtes. Vous savez ce que c'est ? Demanda Stiles plein d'espoirs. Peut-être était-ce dû au stress et pas à ça ?

\- Je crois. Lui répondit elle avec un doux sourire et tendant une seringue.

Stiles regarda l'objet dans sa main, méfiant :

\- Euh… C'est quoi ?

Mélissa suivit les yeux de l'enfant figé sur la taille assez grande de l'aiguille et chercha à rencontrer ses noisettes :

\- Tu me fais confiance ? Demanda-t-elle bienveillante.

\- Sans aiguille. Précisa Siles d'une voix rauque et fatiguée.

Mélissa ignora sa phrase et releva un peu la manche de Stiles et posa un coton désinfecté sur la peau et répondit :

\- C'est du Midazolam. _Elle aperçut alors les égratignures sur sa main. Elle retroussa l'autre manche pour voir celle de gauche et soupira. Elle leva les yeux et vit Stiles grimacer et fuir son regard_ : Comment tu t'es fait ça ?

\- Un vilain moustique qui ne voulait pas mourir. Marmonna Stiles ne voulant pas s'étaler sur le sujet.

Mélissa se tut et posa simplement du désinfectant sur les plaies puis enfonça la seringue et expliqua :

\- C'est un sédatif.

Stiles regarda l'aiguille percer sa peau et le liquide se glisser dans son sang. Il releva soudainement la tête ne comprenant pas l'intérêt de ce médicament :

\- Pourquoi m'avoir donné un sédatif ?

\- Parce que toi, Stiles, tu es un jeune homme en grand manque de sommeil. Tu dois te reposer, maintenant. Allonge-toi.

\- Ok… _Chuchota Stiles._ Ok combien de temps pour… Ah ! Oui... Pas longtemps du tout. Répondit-il à sa propre question sentant déjà son corps s'engourdir et la pièce s'effacer.

Mélissa posa autoritairement ses mains sur les épaules de l'enfant pour l'inciter à dormir. Elle tira la couverture sur le corps faible de Stiles et allait partir quand l'adolescent lui attrapa la main. L'infirmière haussa les sourcils à ce geste enfantin et presque désespéré. Elle toucha affectueusement le front glacé de Stiles dans un geste maternel tentant de réconforter le jeune homme et de le rassurer. Stiles serra encore plus fort sa poigne à se contacte chaleureux, de sa main dans la sienne et se perdit dans un nuage doux et tendre. Mélissa chuchota, touchée par cet adolescent esseulé :

\- Repose-toi.

\- Merci maman. Murmura-t-il par cet élan de tendresse qu'il n'avait eu que de sa mère. Il plongea soudain dans les ténèbres.

Mélissa regarda tristement l'enfant endormi et éteignit la lumière avant de quitter la pièce, et repartit travailler. Toute la journée elle n'eut de cesse de ressasser les symptômes qui paraissaient être familier. Et le soir quand elle fut enfin seule elle alla aux archives vérifier xe qui lui faisait peur. Elle ouvrit les dossiers et un sanglot fit écho dans la silencieuse pièce. _Mon dieu pas encore..._ Pensa l'infirmière en apercevant l'horrifiante similitude. Stiles souffrait-il du même mal que sa mère ?

Il faisait sombre. Il était comme un corps dansant dans l'obscurité. Il n'entendait rien, ne sentait rien, ne voyait rien. Il était heureux dans ce néant. Ni joie, ni peine. Aucune douleur, anesthésié par la noirceur, c'était la plénitude pour lui. Et soudain une lumière incandescente décida de le déranger. Il essaya de l'ignorer, de l'éviter, de la fuir ! Mais rien n'y faisait elle s'approchait vite et éclaira les ténèbres démasquant les ombres.

\- Va-t-en ! Hurla Stiles furieux.

La lueur ne s'effaça pas, elle grossit, grossit ! Si bien que la nuit laissa place au jour et un lieu apparut. L'adolescent tourna sa tête à droite et à gauche plissant les yeux pour distinguer à travers la brume opaque les étranges silhouettes. Il cria quand une douleur sourde le frappa aux reins et s'effondra sur le sol mou et humide. Il entendit la pluie et le vent, il sentit l'effroi et l'agonie, il vit le sang et l'ombre. Il hurla d'horreur, ses mains sur ses tempes.

\- Sortez-moi de là ! Sortez-moi de là !

Sa voix fit écho à travers les immenses troncs et le sifflement de la tempête. Il cria une nouvelle fois mais le mutisme de la forêt n'épongea pas ses supplications. Il pleura, pleura et pleura. Dans ce triste bois où il ne resta que ses larmes pour apaiser sa décrépitude. Il s'enroula misérablement sur lui-même tentant en vain de se protéger d'un mal déjà fait. Il resta là paralysé ne souhaitant que retourner dans le néant salvateur.

\- Sortez-moi de là… Sanglota-t-il répétant encore et encore cette phrase telle une marionnette suppliant son bon maître.

Un bruit sourd résonna soudain entre les cimes des arbres. Et une branche craqua et une autre et une autre. Les pas feutrés devinrent plus proche encore de l'enfant. Le vent se tut, la pluie s'arrêta et les plantes retinrent leurs souffles.

Stiles se redressa péniblement, alerté par les sons et les bois figés. Il tenta de se mettre debout mais son bassin fut bien trop abîmé. Il s'échoua au sol et recula vers sa jeep trônant fièrement au milieu des arbres.

\- Veux-tu être heureux ? Perça une voix grave le silence.

Stiles ramassa ses jambes essayant de trouver une position confortable malgré le feu dévorant l'intérieur de son corps.

\- Je veux qu'on me laisse tranquille. Répondit simplement l'adolescent.

\- Tranquille ? Ou oublier ? Demanda une nouvelle fois la voix sombre qui émanait de nulle part.

Stiles hocha nonchalamment les épaules ne saisissant pas où voulait en venir la créature.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Chuchota-t-il finalement par le mutisme de la voix.

\- Tu ne comprends pas dis-tu ? Pourtant tu sembles savoir.

\- Non ! Non je ne sais pas ! S'énerva Stiles.

\- Tout va bien… Tout va bien… _Chuchota la voix doucereusement_. Dehors c'est lumineux, ici c'est sombre, ici tu es en sécurité.

\- Pourquoi ai-je mal alors ? Demanda l'adolescent doutant.

\- C'est elles, elles te font ça ! _Répondit durement la voix_. Moi, je peux t'offrir le repos que tu désir.

\- Laisse-moi alors. Concéda Stiles.

Et la lumière s'éteignit laissant place à l'obscurité.

\- Soit ! Murmura la voix à l'oreille de l'adolescent.

Stiles se réveilla en pleine nuit, il retira la couverture et bailla. Il s'étira et se leva. Il sorti de la chambre et déambula dans le couloir sombre à la recherche de quelqu'un. Ne remarquant personne, il appela la mère de son meilleur ami :

\- Mélissa ?

Il continua s'enfonçant dans la bâtisse. Les lumières éteintes, il marcha dans l'obscurité et plissa les yeux pour voir où il mettait les pieds. Il se figea en entendant soudain des pas derrière lui. Il ne vit rien mais se retourna par un cri étranglé et terrifié. Il courut, inquiet et fuyant ce sentiment inexorable de danger.

Il se retrouva brusquement piégé par trois immenses spectres au masque de fer et deux billes jaunes luisantes. L'un d'eux avança sa main vers son visage. Stiles n'arriva plus à respirer horrifié et ne saisissant pas la situation. Il ferma alors les yeux et se perdit dans les ténèbres.

Pourtant son corps se mouva. Il se déplaça rapidement comme obéissant à une entité et captura violemment la main gantée. D'une poigne dure, il éloigna avec force le bras. Brusquement, tel un éclair, la main de Stiles perça la masse noire qui s'illumina. Le visage de l'adolescent regarda froidement la créature et retira soudainement son poing fermé. La chose disparut dans les ombres. Les autres spectres reculèrent étonnés. La main de Stiles ouvrit ses doigts pour laisser paraître une luciole mourante aux creux de sa paume. Il la regarda curieusement avant de la lâcher et qu'elle ne tomba au sol. Il se retourna vers les deux autres qui se jetèrent sur lui.

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre dans le couloir silencieux de l'hôpital.

\- Stiles ? _Retentit une voix bien familière_. Ça va ?

L'adolescent regarda un instant le vide avant de se retourner vers l'Alpha. Il lui fit un sourire doucereux.

\- Ouais, ça va. Quoi de neuf ? Il s'avança et fit une accolade à Scott.

\- On s'inquiétait. Répondit l'Alpha.

Le corps de Stiles se figea un instant et l'adolescent papillonna des paupières. Il se retourna croyant sentir les yeux perçant de quelqu'un mais seul les ténèbres lui répondirent.

\- Ça va, mec ? L'interrogea une nouvelle fois Scott.

Stiles hocha simplement la tête et suivit silencieusement son ami qui l'emmenait dehors.

\- Je vais retourner à la maison. Dit soudain Stiles quand ils sortirent de l'hôpital.

\- Tu n'as pas dit à ton père où tu étais ? Demanda Scott.

\- Non pas besoin d'en rajouter une couche. _Répondit-il en montant dans sa jeep_. On se voit demain en cours.

\- Euh… Ok. Dit Scott surpris par la froideur de son ami. Il le vit démarrer le moteur et quitter le parking. Il soupira et appela sa mère pour lui raconter ce qui venait de se passer. Il espéra que rien de grave n'arrivait à Stiles. Si son meilleur était gravement malade il ferait absolument tout pour le sauver. Et ce peu importe le prix à payer.

Stiles conduisit silencieusement dans sa voiture. Il essayait de se souvenir de son rêve et surtout de ce que cela signifiait. Il s'était senti, pendant un court laps de temps, déconnecté de son corps, enfermé dans une sorte de cocon vide. Il frissonna d'effroi à cette pensée, perdre le contrôle était terrifiant. Il tourna à droite et gara son véhicule. Il descendit et chercha des yeux la voiture de fonction de son père ne l'apercevant pas, il souffla soulagé d'être seul.

Il se mit en pyjama et alla dans la cuisine. Il prit le papier accroché au frigo « pizza ce soir » et sourit au petit mot. Il ouvrit la porte et coupa une part qu'il chauffa dans le micro-onde. Il s'installa avec son plateau au salon et alluma la télé. Il zappa rapidement cherchant une émission agréable à regarder. Il finit par laisser south park et mangea. Il dormait quand il se réveilla en sursaut par un cri aigu qui provenait de l'étage. Il posa violemment son plateau par terre et courut vers les escaliers. Il posa sa main sur la rampe mais se figea ayant une soudaine peur de monter voir d'où provenait ce son. Un nouveau hurlement se fit et il n'hésita, pas connaissant la voix.

\- Lydia ! Lydia !? Il se précipita dans sa chambre et ouvrit en grand la porte.

Il ne découvrit qu'une pièce vide et silencieuse. Stiles se passa une main tremblante dans les cheveux et soupira fortement. Il se retourna pour descendre mais alors un murmure se fit :

\- Ne le laisse pas entrer ! Ne le laisse pas entrer ! Elle ne pourra pas nous protéger !

Il fit volteface et hurla :

\- Quoi ? Qui est là ?

\- Aide-moi ! Aide-moi !

Il fronça ses yeux ne comprenant pas d'où était ce cri, il semblait provenir des murs, de la chambre, de chaque objet.

\- Je ne comprends pas ? Lydia où es-tu ?

\- Hôpital ! Aide-moi !

Stiles n'attendit pas une minute pour se ruer dans sa jeep et il se dépêcha d'arriver où se trouvait son amie. Il claqua la portière et courut vers le bâtiment. Il était vide, mort. Il ne réfléchit pas et suivit son instinct. Il grimpa les marches d'escalier :

\- Lydia où es-tu ?

\- En haut ! Répondit-elle en sanglotant.

Il fonça alors vers la porte de sortie et fut sur le toit. Il chercha des yeux l'adolescente mais elle n'était pas là.

\- Lydia ? Lydia ? _L'appela-t-il inquiet_. Où es-tu ?

Il se tut écoutant le moindre indice d'une présence humaine mais ce ne fut pas un geignement qui lui répondit mais un rire sombre et cruel.

\- Tu es fou. Chuchota la voix.

Stiles se paralysa, il la connaissait.

\- Qui es-tu ? Tu veux quoi ?

Le rire reprit de plus belle. Stiles posa ses mains contre ses oreilles ne voulant plus l'entendre :

\- Tais-toi ! Tais-toi ! Ferme là ! Hurla-t-il.

Le silence fut de nouveau présent. Et Stiles allait partir mais la porte se ferma dans un claquement sourd. Il se jeta dessus et tenta de l'ouvrir :

\- Aidez-moi ! Aidez-moi ! Quémanda-t-il.

\- Si tu m'aides alors, je t'aiderais. Répondit une voix féminine.

Il se retourna perdu, ne comprenant plus du tout ce qui se passait :

\- Lydia ? C'est toi ? Tu vas bien ? _Il s'avança vers elle mais s'arrêta en rencontrant ses yeux. Ils étaient vides sans orbes_. C'est toi ? La biche ? Arrête ! Arrête ! Lâche-la ! Laisse-la ?

La créature pencha la tête sur le côté et laissa un sourire de contentement pourfendre ses lèvres. Elle toucha du bout des doigts les fins cheveux roux et rit une nouvelle fois avant de dire froidement :

\- Aide-moi. _Elle lança un sac devant Stiles_. Finis le travail et j'arrêterais.

Stiles s'approcha prudemment du sac et l'ouvrit. Il fronça ses sourcils en voyant les outils :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux en faire ?

La chose à l'apparence de Lydia fit une mine boudeuse et fronça ses fins sourcils. Elle s'avança vers Stiles et se baissa pour être à sa hauteur :

\- Mais tu le sais !

\- Non ! _Chuchota Stiles puis il cria_. Non !

\- Si tu refuses, je te rendrais plus fou encore. Sourit gentiment la chose.

\- Je ne le suis pas ! S _'exclama Stiles en se levant et voulant attraper la créature qui recula vers la grille. Il la plaqua contre et continua hystérique :_ Je ne le suis pas !

\- Oh ? Crois-tu ? _L'interrompit-t-elle_. Lève la tête. Chuchota l'adolescente à son oreille.

Stiles fronça ses sourcils ne comprenant pas et regarda au-dessus de sa tête. Le sac était là, fermé, l'attendant sagement. Il écarquilla les yeux d'épouvante et regarda à l'endroit où il pensait l'avoir ouvert :

\- Non !? S'étrangla-t-il dans un sanglot d'horreur.

\- Tu es malade. _Ricana la créature maintenant derrière lui_. Ton cerveau est malade !

Stiles posa sa tête contre le mur en béton et marmonna désespéré :

\- Non ! Non ! Arrête ça ! Arrête ça !

Lydia appuya délicatement sa tête sur l'épaule de Stiles, elle pressa sa poitrine contre son dos et l'enlaça tendrement :

\- Rien n'est réel… Tu l'as dit toi-même. Fais ça et tu seras libre.

Stiles secoua sa tête et frappa violemment le mur de son poing :

\- Non ! Non ! C'est dans ma tête ! Je dois me réveiller !

Lydia caressa gentiment ses cheveux et déposa un doux baisé :

\- Pas avant de l'avoir fait. Je peux t'aider si tu veux.

Stiles se pinça les lèvres. Il respira difficilement s'étouffant lentement. Il se déplaça du mur et regarda le sac désemparé :

\- Je refuse.

Lydia laissa un rire mélodieux s'échapper de ses lèvres rosées et brusquement elle serra sa main sur la nuque de Stiles qui trembla d'horreur à ce geste :

-Fais-le ! Dit-elle d'un ton grave, difforme et inhumain.

Le lycéen s'écarta violemment de la prise de Lydia et tenta de refréner une nausée :

\- Lâche-moi ! Non, j'ai dit ! Je ne tuerais personne !

\- Tu es comme ta mère. _Répondit tendrement Lydia_. Malade et fou. Tout ça c'est dans ta tête. Tu le sais non ?

Stiles ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun son ne sortit. C'était dans sa tête ? C'était vraiment son esprit ? Mais ça semblait si réel… Tellement. Il tendit la main pour toucher les cheveux de Lydia, il caressa sa joue délicate et ses lèvres pulpeuses :

\- Tu sembles si vraie.

Elle prit la main de Stiles et l'embrassa affectueusement :

\- Je suis dans ta tête.

Stiles se mit à sangloter et plongea ses noisettes dans les yeux vides de Lydia :

\- Alors pourquoi tu voudrais me faire du mal ?

L'adolescente essuya du bout des doigts les larmes du lycéen :

\- Chut… Là … Tout va bien… Ce n'est pas moi… Tu le sais, c'est elles. Moi je veux t'aider.

Stiles détourna son visage du contact chaleureux de Lydia et demanda d'une voix tremblante :

\- Pourquoi tu veux que je fasse ça ?

La lycéenne baissa son bras et sourit timidement :

\- C'est toi qui pense que je veux te faire du mal.

Stiles leva une nouvelle fois les yeux vers le sac :

\- Je vais le faire mais je ne tuerais personne.

Lydia hocha la tête et gaiement répondit :

\- Évidement !

Stiles se réveilla en sursaut. Que venait-il de se passer ? Avait-il tué quelqu'un ? Il voulut voir si le sac était toujours là mais il faisait sombre. Il semblait que là où il était ce fut vide et silencieux et Lydia avait disparu. Est-ce qu'il rêvait vraiment ? Avait-il été en pleine hallucination ? Et où était-il maintenant ? Il essaya de se déplacer mais une sourde douleur dans la cheville le fit gémir. Il chercha a tatillon dans le noir et rencontra un étrange objet qui l'emprisonnait. Il toussa douloureusement, sa gorge était sèche, ses yeux le brûlaient et il avait mal !Putain qu'il avait mal :

\- Tu m'as menti ! _Hurla Stiles à Lydia_. Où-suis je ? Chuchota-t-il.

Il fouilla autour de lui pour trouver son portable. Peut-être avec un peu de chance il l'avait sur lui. Il souffla soulagé en le trouvant mais grimaça en découvrant la batterie. C'était juste assez pour appeler quelqu'un à l'aide. Il allait téléphoner quand il entendit un bruit mât se répercuter. Il sursauta et s'arrêta de respirer horrifié de ne pas être seul. Est-ce qu'il allait mourir ici ? Gelé et blessé ? Il sentit une nouvelle quinte de toux et tenta de le camoufler avec son coude. Il grimaça au goût amer d'une nausée. Il posa une main sur son ventre pour se calmer un peu comme il avait entendu un jour dans un documentaire. Il resta quelques minutes muet et dans le noir trop apeuré pour faire un geste. Mais le froid et la douleur le ramenèrent à la réalité. Il devait appeler, demander de l'aide.

Il voulait sortir d'ici ! Il souhaitait juste dormir au chaud sous sa couette ou simplement être dans sa maison. Il était si épuisé, Lydia qu'il avait vu et maintenant ça… Était-ce un test qu'on lui faisait ? Des épreuves pour voir quand il craquerait ? Ou on le torturait lentement attendant qu'il meure ? Ça pouvait aussi se passer dans tête… Merde ! Quand était-il devenu aussi cinglé ? Était-ce ce qu'avait ressenti sa mère avant de mourir ? Seule et enfermée dans une prison de chair ? Il hoqueta à cette pensée effroyable, il ne voulait pas finir comme elle. Ne pouvait pas faire ça ! Pour son pauvre père qui finirait seul sans famille. Il méritait une meilleure vie non ? Il méritait d'être heureux ? Alors pourquoi vivait-il ça ? Pourquoi il subissait toutes ces souffrances !? Il avait juste envie de vivre sa vie d'adolescent ! Il voulait être tranquille ! Dormir !

Il tressauta quand son portable vibra rappelant qu'il était presque vide. Stiles appuya sur le prénom de Scott et pria pour qu'il réponde. Il l'entendit presque immédiatement. Il se força à respirer doucement pour ne pas bafouiller à l'appareil.

\- Stiles ? _L'interrogea inquiet Scott de son silence_. Stiles tu es là ?

\- Scott ? Ne put se retenir de demander l'humain désorienté.

\- Hey ! Je suis là ! _S'exclama Scott d'une voix grave_. Ça va ? Tu m'entends ?

\- Je ne sais pas où je suis. Je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivé ici. Je crois que j'étais somnambule. Se précipita-t-il de répondre en cachant le mieux possible ses sanglots de soulagement et de peur.

\- Ok. Peux-tu voir autre chose ? Dis-moi ce que tu peux voir ?

Stiles secoua sa tête nerveusement terrifié à l'idée de voir où il pouvait être. Il essaya néanmoins de distinguer un quelque chose qui lui donnerait un indice :

\- Il fait sombre difficile de voir. Quelque chose cloche avec mon… Il ne put continuer que son téléphone coupa et étouffa un hurlement de colère.

 _Merde ! Merde !_ Se répéta-t-il plusieurs fois essayant d'appeler Scott à nouveau. Plus il restait dans ce silence plus il avait l'impression de devenir taré. Enfermé dans le noir, la jambe douloureuse et cette sensation immonde d'être observé. Il allait craquer ! Il allait craquer ! Il allait craquer !

\- Scott ! _Il s'accrocha à son téléphone comme un noyé à une bouée de sauvetage_. Je ne pense pas pouvoir sortir d'ici. Je ne peux pas bouger.

\- où es-tu ? Le pria Scott

\- Je ne sais pas. Il fait trop sombre je ne vois pas grand-chose. _Répéta Stiles désemparé_. Et quelque chose cloche avec ma jambe. Elle est bloquée dans quelque chose. Et c'est… Je crois que je saigne...

\- A quel point ? _Le coupa Scott horrifié par la situation. L'humain se tut essayant de reprendre son souffle_. Stiles ! Tu es toujours là ? Tu peux m'entendre ?

L'humain sursauta en entendant encore ce bruit mât effrayant. Il déglutit et se concentra de nouveau sur le téléphone. Il fallait qu'il donne le plus d'indication possible pour qu'il puisse le trouver :

\- Il y a une odeur désagréable ici. Quelque chose sent vraiment pas bon. _Il pria pour que ce ne soit pas un cadavre avec lui_. Et j'ai les yeux qui me brûlent.

\- D'accord j'appelle ton père.

\- Non ! _Chuchota plus fort Stiles._ Ne fais pas ça !

\- Mais ton père…

\- Non ! Non ! _Le coupa Stiles la gorge nouée pour son père_. Ne l'appelle pas, promets-moi ! Il s'inquiète déjà trop pour moi. Scott s'il te plait !

\- Et si je ne te trouve pas ? _S'étrangla Scott angoissé_. Je ne peux pas faire une promesse comme ça.

\- Non ! Non ! S'il te plait ! Juste s'il te plaît non ! _Supplia Stiles en pleur._ Trouve-moi. Tu peux le faire. Il n'a pas besoin de savoir ! Tu peux le faire !

\- Je ne sais pas si je peux. _Respira fortement Scott épouvanté_.

\- Je vais devoir te rappeler. Je dois éteindre mon téléphone. Murmura Stiles.

\- Quoi ! Non! Eh ! Attends ! Le pria Scott.

\- Je te rappelle. Et Stiles raccrocha, déconfit. Il laissa sa tête reposer sur le sol dur et ferma les yeux. Il attendit un peu avant de rallumer son portable. Il trembla en entendant des pas et s'arrêta de respirer mais ne les entendant plus, il se jeta sur son téléphone et espéra que Scott l'avait écouté.

\- Eh ! Stiles !?

\- Tu l'as appelé ? Tu as appelé mon père ? Murmura Stiles.

\- Non seulement Isaac. On va te trouver. Peux-tu découvrir où tu es ? Essaie de trouver quelque chose et dis-nous où regarder.

Stiles éclaira une seconde la pièce ne voulant pas attirer les ombres à lui. Il répondit :

\- C'est un sous-sol. Je pense être dans une forme de sous-sol.

\- Dans une maison ?

\- Non, ça a l'air plus gros comme une zone industrielle. Je pense qu'il y a une chaudière mais il fait froid. Ça gèle ici. Je vais devoir éteindre le téléphone. Y a plus de batterie. Dit Stiles d'une voix brisée.

\- Attends ! Qu'est-ce que tu vois d'autre ? Le pressa Scott.

\- Le téléphone s'éteint je ne peux plus parler. Je dois y aller. Murmura-t-il.

\- Stiles pourquoi tu chuchotes ? Demanda soudain Scott, intrigué par ce détail.

\- Car je pense qu'il y a quelqu'un avec moi. Il raccrocha à la fin de sa phrase.

Il voulut éteindre son téléphone mais curieux, il avait besoin de savoir ce qui lui faisait si mal à la jambe. Il alluma la lampe torche et éclaira. Il poussa un cri d'horreur en la voyant dans un piège à ours. Il essaya maladroitement de l'enlever mais cela ne fit qu'accroître la douleur. Il gémit et frappa furieusement le sol dur de ses mains. Il voulait sortir d'ici ! Il voulait sortir d'ici ! Il voulait sortir d'ici !

Il fut coupé dans son délire de nouveau par le son mât. Il sursauta et alluma l'endroit où il entendait ces étranges chaînes lourdes traîner sur le béton :

\- Qui est là ? Je sais que vous êtes là, je peux vous entendre ! S'énerva Stiles ayant la désagréable impression d'être une proie. Il éclaira toute la pièce à la recherche de l'intrus.

Il sursauta en découvrant une silhouette habillé, le visage, les mains cachés par des bandeaux. Il avait le dos courbé, une stature fatigué mais imposante et effrayante :

\- Qui êtes-vous ! Hurla Stiles.

Il remarqua qu'il écrivait un étrange symbole sur le mur en forme de cinq à l'envers. Il fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas le symbolisme du moins pas immédiatement. Il vit la créature s'avancer lentement vers lui et disparaître dans les ténèbres. Il la chercha mais ne la trouva plus. Elle s'était volatilisée. Il toussa encore et soudain un mot lui vint :

\- Soi-même. La marque disparut dans une fumée blanche.

Ne voyant plus la créature, il se jeta sur le piège à ours et chercha une manière de s'en défaire mais ses mains glissaient et il n'avait pas la force suffisante pour l'ouvrir. Il savait qu'il devenait de plus en plus faible au fil des minutes, le froid le dévorant lentement. Il sursauta et recula en apercevant la silhouette.

\- Qui êtes-vous ! Cria-t-il quémandant une réponse, fatigué de ce jeu effroyable auquel la créature jouait.

La chosa se déplaça difficilement dans la pièce, boitant lourdement et parla dans un dialecte que ne saisissait pas Stiles.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Dit Stiles, abattu et qui dans une vaine tentative, tira encore sur le piège.

\- Pas qui je suis, Stiles. _Chuchota la silhouette, amusée_. Mais qui sommes-nous.

L'adolescent se figea, horrifié par cette phrase. Comment ça « qui sommes-nous » que voulait-il dire ? Qu'ils étaient plusieurs ? Qu'il était avec lui ? Non, c'était incohérent. C'était du charabia ! Illogique ! Il n'avait rien à faire avec lui ! Il n'était pas comme cette chose immonde !

\- Ne me mets pas dans le même sac que toi ! Je ne suis pas toi ! Hurla Stiles furieux.

La créature s'arrêta et se tourna vers l'adolescent. Elle s'avança rapidement vers lui et s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Stiles voulut s'éloigner mais le piège l'en empêcha, il releva la tête comme une forme de défit. L'homme monstrueux montra son effrayante bouche difforme et s'approcha plus encore de l'enfant :

\- Je ne parlais pas de toi ! _Dit-il d'une voix agacée et outrée d'avoir été comparé à un pitoyable humain_. Mais de lui. Chuchota-t-il douceâtre en regardant l'abdomen du lycéen.

Stiles trembla de terreur d'être si proche de lui mais il suivit ses yeux et ne comprit pas. Il avait quoi son ventre ? C'était qui « lui » ? Il ne comprenait plus rien ! Quel jeu s'amusait ce truc ? Il voulait le rendre chèvre ou quoi !?

\- De quoi tu parles ? Vociféra-t-il.

L'homme monstrueux laissa un large sourire apparaître montrant d'affreuses dents inhumaines. Il se mit à ricaner jovialement :

\- Si ignorant et pourtant si érudit. Il effleura l'estomac de Stiles qui se raidit et le repoussa violemment.

\- Ne me touche pas ! Hurla l'adolescent mais cela ne fit pas taire la créature qui continua :

\- Si fragile et pourtant si fort. Ne gaspille pas ton énergie. Tu as remarqué il fait de plus en plus froid. On a arrêté de trembler et tu sais ce que cela signifie.

\- Le corps essaye de conserver son énergie. C'était mon cinquième rapport scientifique de qualité. Hypothermie. Chuchota Stiles qui commençait à fermer les yeux, épuisés.

Le monstre se leva et déambula dans le sous-sol, il marmonna :

\- Notre discourt commence à se compliquer. Puis vient la fatigue. La confusion. On va mourir si on ne sort pas de là.

\- Arrête de dire ça ! Arrête de dire nous ! S'énerva Stiles, ne voulant pas être comparé à ce truc immonde.

\- On essaye juste de t'empêcher de mourir de froid. _S'offusqua l'homme difforme_. Tu ne voudrais pas être un assassin ? Ricana-t-il.

\- De quoi tu parles !? Cracha l'adolescent.

\- Tu ferais mieux de te lever. Lui conseilla la créature.

\- Comment ? Il y a un piège effrayant avec une mâchoire en fer sur ma jambe ! Hurla Stiles hystérique.

La chose s'esclaffa :

\- Vraiment ? L'adolescent _se mit à sangloter sentant le peu d'esprit sain qu'il avait s'effriter définitivement. L'homme monstrueux s'avança vers lui :_ Ne remarques-tu pas quelque chose de différent ? Il était à ta jambe droite avant non ?

\- Non… Répondit Stiles dans un souffle.

\- Es-tu certain ? Insista-t-il.

Stiles regarda sa jambe anciennement blessée et se tourna vers le monstre :

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Que fais-tu ? Demanda l'adolescent, perdu, ne comprenant pas le comportement de cette chose.

\- On essaye de te sauver, Stiles. On essaye de sauver ta vie.

\- Te fous pas de moi ! Tu veux me tuer !? Et qui ça « on » !? _Mais seuls ses hurlements et le silence s'entendirent_. Réponds-moi !

\- Quand est-ce qu'une porte n'enesti pas une ? Chuchota la voix.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux. Alors il n'était pas fou ! Ce n'était pas que dans sa tête ! Il était possédé ! Il aurait presque envie de rire maintenant qu'il avait la certitude de ne pas avoir la maladie de sa mère. Il ne l'avait pas, n'est-ce pas ? C'était une preuve qu'il n'était pas fou !? Tout fonctionnait normalement chez lui !? N'est-ce pas ? Il allait bien ? Aussi bien qu'on pouvait l'être en étant possédé !

\- Tu es un démon ? Tu n'es pas que dans ma tête ! Tu n'es pas réel !

L'homme monstrueux sourit à l'adolescent :

\- Tout le monde en a une mais ne peut la perdre ?

\- Arrête ça ! Cria Stiles.

\- Tout le monde en a une mais ne peut la perdre ? Réponds ! Ordonna-t-il.

\- Je ne sais pas ! Sanglota Stiles.

La créature resta silencieuse un instant et soudain elle prit le piège à ours et traîna Stiles avec. Il essaya de l'en empêcher, il essaya de s'accrocher à quelque chose, mais il glissa simplement sur ce sol rugueux. Il hurla de douleur, il avait l'impression que sa jambe lui était arrachée.

\- Attends ! Attends ! Non, attends ! Attends !

Il hurla horrifié en sentant des bras le prendre. Il s'agita, usant du peu de force qu'il avait pour être libéré, mais il fut enlacé plus fortement. Il glapit :

\- Non lâche moi ! M'approche pas ! Me touche pas ! Rugit-il hystériquement, les yeux hagards, le corps convulsant.

\- Stiles ! Cria une voix féminine.

Mais il refusa de se laisser avoir une troisième fois, il s'évertua à le frapper pour qu'il le lâche. Il ne voulait pas être touché, pas être approché, c'était trop douloureux et horrifiant. Il ne supporterait pas ça ! Pas encore ! Il voulait mourir ! Mourir ! Il pleura misérablement comprenant qu'il ne pourrait être libéré et, maladroitement, il se protégea, croisant les bras autour de son corps usé.

\- Stiles ! Fit échos une nouvelle fois cette voix.

Il secoua la tête et chercha l'air pitoyablement.

\- Stiles ! Tout va bien ! Stiles ! Répéta inlassablement cette femme.

Et l'adolescent s'immobilisa dans ses bras bien trop fins pour être ceux de l'ombre. Il ouvrit brutalement les yeux et regarda, perdu autour de lui. Il reconnut immédiatement Mélissa et son ex-mari.

\- Stiles, tout va bien. _Tenta de le réconforter Mélissa_. Ça va aller.

Il regarda le ciel et encore le visage préoccupé mais si familier de l'infirmière et même celui de Rafaël qu'il haïssait. Son cœur battait frénétiquement dans ses tympans et sa gorge le brûlait d'avoir trop hurlé, mais il était là. Et il pleura à chaudes larmes. La peur, l'angoisse, sa souffrance tout s'échappait par ces gros sanglots inconsolables. Il s'accrocha désespérément à Mélissa et se moqua bien de se montrer aussi piteux face à eux. Il avait juste envie de se sentir vivant et en sécurité. Mélissa le comprit immédiatement et le berça affectueusement.

\- Là Stiles. C'est fini, c'est fini. C'était juste un rêve, juste un rêve.

Mais elle ignora que ses mots terrifiés plus encore l'adolescent, qui ne voulait pas accepter que les derniers moments de sa vie, seraient ces épouvantables visions. Il le refusait ! Il ne le supporterait pas. Quelques minutes passèrent et il accepta de suivre Mélissa et Rafaël qui le soutint puisque Stiles pouvait à peine tenir debout. Il s'affala lourdement dans la voiture et accepta la veste de Monsieur Mccall. Il resta cependant enfermé dans un mutisme qui effraya fortement l'infirmière.

La route fut dans un silence lourd et gênant. Les adultes ne savaient pas vraiment comment parler à un Stiles en état de choc. Alors ils se turent, profitant d'une petite musique pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère étouffante. Ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital et Stiles fut emmené en urgence dans une chambre. Il aperçut au loin Scott et Lydia mais il ne leur adressa pas un mot pas même à son père. Il écouta d'une oreille les questions et conseils des infirmiers qui préfèrent laisser le père gérer son fils encore sonné.

\- Comment tu vas ? Demanda une nouvelle fois le Shérif essayant de contrôler sa propre peur.

Stiles haussa simplement les épaules et répondit d'une voix enraillée :

\- Bien, je crois.

Le Shérif hocha la tête et s'avança pour empoigner son enfant :

\- Je suis content que tu sois sain et sauf. Repose-toi maintenant, Ok. Il s'éloigna et commença à partir.

\- Je t'aime papa. Souffla Stiles ne pouvant plus parler correctement.

\- Moi aussi, Fiston, je t'aime.

L'adolescent se tourna sur son lit. Il montra le dos à la porte et plongea son visage, plus propre depuis qu'il avait pu prendre une douche chaude, dans l'oreiller où il hurla et pleura. Il hoqueta et sombra rapidement dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Le lendemain fut assez calme. Il se réveilla en fin de matinée et appuya sur le bouton pour signaler qu'il ne dormait plus. Mélissa arriva rapidement un sourire joviale aux lèvres :

\- Bonjour Stiles! As-tu bien dormi ?

Stiles se redressa sur son lit et haussa les épaules, il courba ses fines lèvres timidement et dit simplement :

\- Oui. Euh, est-ce je pourrais avoir le petit déjeuner ? Étrangement il ne s'était pas réveillé avec une nausée mais un grand appétit. Néanmoins, il ne bouda pas ce matin exceptionnel.

\- Ah ! Tu as faim ! Je t'apporte ça de suite et après on vérifiera ton pouls.

\- Merci. Chuchota simplement Stiles qui grimaça de ne pas pouvoir plus parler. Il soupira et se leva pour aller à la toilette. Mélissa arriva quand il sortit.

\- Voilà, si tu veux autre chose, demande-moi. Dès que tu as fini je vais vérifier que ta tension a remonté. Hier elle était basse mais rien d'alarmant.

\- Ok. Répondit-il en se couchant sur le lit.

\- Ton père veut entrer, je le laisse venir ? Demanda poliment Mélissa.

Stiles acquiesça de la tête et l'infirmière partit chercher immédiatement son père qui apparut spontanément. Il était débraillé, les yeux bouffies et rougies par la fatigue, la tristesse et l'angoisse. L'adolescent se pinça les lèvres, furieux contre lui de le voir dans cet état de misère.

\- Hey, fiston ! _Stiles sourit en réponse et commença à manger lentement. Le Shérif remarqua la grimace et demanda_ :Ta gorge te brûle encore ?

\- Moins et toi ça va ? S'inquiéta Stiles.

Le père fronça ses sourcils par cette question stupide mais il ne s'énerva pas et soupira simplement avant de dire :

\- Oui, j'ai pris une journée de congé.

\- Ok…

Le Shérif prit la chaise qui était devant le bureau et la traîna jusqu'au lit de Stiles. Il s'assit dessus et regarda un instant la nourriture à l'aspect infâme que manger son fils et l'interroger en indiquant le repas de la tête :

\- C'est bon ?

\- Non. _Grimaça Stiles_. Dégueu !

L'adulte ricana au rictus de son fils et répondit, devenant un instant nostalgique :

\- Dommage, je ne peux plus te dire que ça te fera grandir.

\- Comme si cette menace m'avait fait terminer les repas grillés de maman. Répliqua Stiles souriant.

\- Haha, c'était le bon vieux temps. _Ria le shérif gaiement mais il dût couper court à cette conversation et parler d'un sujet beaucoup moins amusant_. Ce soir tu vas faire des tests.

\- Tu penses que je suis malade ? Dit Stiles la voix rauque.

Le Shérif soupira et fronça ses sourcils :

\- Non, je n'ai pas dit ça mais, nous savons tous les deux que tu dois faire ces tests.

L'adolescent joua nerveusement avec sa nourriture et chuchota tristement :

\- Et on sait aussi tous les deux que j'ai tous les symptômes.

Le père se pencha et posa une poigne forte sur l'épaule de son fils :

\- Hey, fiston ! On va s'en sortir. Ok ? On trouvera un moyen ne t'en fais pas.

\- Il n'y a pas de traitement ! S'exclama Stiles qui toussa fortement.

\- On y est pas encore. On y réfléchira après les tests, ok ? Rien n'est encore décidé. Maintenant continue de manger, tu dois reprendre des forces.

Stiles bougonna mais ne répliqua rien. Il passa la journée à être avec son père, Mélissa et à dormir. Le moment des examens arriva beaucoup trop vite et il eut impression d'être une bête amenée au boucher. Il soupira et marcha derrière Mélissa et son père vers la salle de l'IRM. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir Scott au bord des larmes l'attendre. Il s'assit sur la machine. Il avait encore les jambes trop faibles pour le tenir debout longtemps.

\- Salut mec ! Lui dit l'Alpha alors que leurs parents discutaient avec le médecin.

\- Salut, ça va ? Demanda maladroitement Stiles.

\- Ouais et toi ? Ça a été ? S'enquit Scott par la santé de son ami.

\- Je crois. J'étais avec mon père et Mélissa. Il y a pire comme compagnie. Essaya-t-il de faire de l'humour.

\- J'imagine. Sourit gentiment l'Alpha qui n'avait pas le cœur de rire.

\- Stiles ? _Appela un médecin coupant les adolescents qui le regardèrent, montrant qu'il avait leur attention_. Stiles je t'avertis, tu vas entendre beaucoup de bruit pendant l'IRM. C'est grâce à des impulsions de l'électricité. En passant par des bobines de métal à l'intérieur de l'appareil. Si tu veux on peut te donner des bouchons ou des écouteurs.

\- Je n'ai besoin de rien. Chuchota Stiles.

\- On sera de l'autre côté de cette fenêtre. Le rassura son père.

Stiles hocha la tête et tapota l'épaule de son père pour l'encourager et lui montrer que ça irait pour lui. Ils se sourirent tous les deux avant que les adultes ne laissent les adolescents un instant seuls.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il cherche, hein ? _Dit Stiles, morne, mais Scott resta muet incapable de le regarder_. Ça s'appelle démence front temporale. Des zones de ton cerveau commencent à rétrécir. C'est ce qu'avait ma mère. C'est la seule forme de démence qui peut toucher les ados et il n'y a pas de traitement.

Scott essuya les larmes qui s'écoulaient librement de ses yeux. Il leva la tête et respira rapidement, sentant une envie terrible de fondre en larme. Son meilleur ami malade ? Non ! Il ne pouvait pas le croire ! Pas Stiles! Et si c'était le cas alors il le sauverait ! Peu importe comment il le sauverait !

\- Stiles, si tu l'as, on fera quelque chose. _Il renifla._ Je ferais quelque chose.

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent silencieusement se faisant une promesse indéfectible. Si Stiles était malade, Scott jura qu'il soulèverait ciel et terre pour le soigner et Stiles n'avait que lui sur qui compter. Il hocha la tête le remerciant par ce simple geste mais Scott trop ému et peiné, le pris dans ses bras. Ils sanglotèrent un instant tous les deux sur ce destin injuste et cruel. Et ils durent se séparer car c'était l'heure des réponses. Scott quitta la pièce, les yeux rouges, et sanglota, n'arrivant pas à accepter, n'y croire que c'était réelle. Il lança un regard à sa mère qui resta au côté du Shérif pour le soutenir si c'était réellement la cause du mal de l'adolescent.

Stiles fut de nouveau seul dans cette grande pièce blanche et neutre. Il eut la gorge serrée en s'allongeant sur la machine. Il voulait être fort et ne pas craquer une fois encore mais il était apeuré dans cette bête morte. Il entendit la voix du médecin mais ne l'écouta pas vraiment. Il comprit qu'il ne devait pas se mouvoir et prit alors une position la plus confortable. Il regarda fixement le plafond immaculé de l'IRM et l'examen commença sous l'affreux son où dépendait son avenir. Il attendit longtemps très longtemps, trop. Il commençait à devenir claustrophobe, enfermé dans cette machine. Il voulait au moins pouvoir se déplacer un peu ne pas avoir la lourdeur de se trouver piégé. Il ferma alors ses yeux, serrant ses paupières le plus fort possible, et désirant faire disparaître ce capharnaüm ou du moins dormir loin de tout ceci.

Mais quand il ouvrit les yeux il se retrouva debout au centre de la pièce. C'était la salle d'examen, il ne distinguait pratiquement pas les contours. Il paniqua en entendant des pas et une lumière l'éblouir. Il se tourna et étouffa un hurlement de frustration en le voyant de nouveau. Il contourna la machine pour s'éloigner de lui le plus possible.

\- As-tu compris mon énigme maintenant ? _Demanda le monstre en s'avançant vers l'adolescent_. Si tu réponds correctement, on les laissera peut-être saufs.

\- Qui ? Dit-il, paralysé de terreur, ne pouvant fuir cette chose qui lui faisait maintenant face.

\- Tes amis. _Montra la bête de la tête,_ ceux derrière la vitre. Ta famille, tous ceux qui ont jamais compté pour toi. On va les détruire ! Un par un !

\- Pourquoi ? Chuchota Stiles les larmes sillonnant ses joues.

\- Tout le monde en a une mais ne peut la perdre ?

\- Je ne sais pas ! S'horrifia Stiles.

\- Tout le monde en a une mais ne peut la perdre !? Rugit le monstre.

\- Je ne sais pas ! Je ne… Une ombre ? Une ombre ! _Répondit Stiles jetant des coups d'œil effrayés vers son père et Mélissa_. Leur fais pas de mal ! Je t'en prie !

\- Tu crois pouvoir oublier ton ombre Stiles ? Chuchota sombrement la bête.

\- Quoi ? Je… Non !? S'égosilla l'adolescent ne sachant quoi répondre.

\- Elles, oui. Elles ont essayé de te faire oublier. Continua le monstre qui s'approcha de Stiles.

\- Je ne comprends pas ! Je ne comprends pas ! C'est qui « elles » ?

\- Elles te trompaient ! Mais maintenant tu vas savoir, car après tout ce n'est pas bien de fuir son ombre. Pourquoi devrait-elle porter ce fardeau seule ? C'est cruel Stiles.

L'adolescent s'étouffa n'arrivant plus à respirer. Son corps tremblait si fort et d'horribles fourmis parcouraient son corps. Il recula ne saisissant pas ce qui se passait. Que voulait-il de lui ? Il était perdu ! Il posa ses mains sur ses oreilles et tourna le dos à la bête.

\- Tais-toi ! Tais-toi ! Supplia Stiles.

\- Nous voulons simplement t'aider. A Celui qui fuit ne faut-il pas le rendre brave ? Tu es faible, Stiles mais pas seul. Maintenant ouvre les yeux ! Écoute... écoute-nous !

\- Tais-toi ! La ferme ! Hurla Stiles encore, alors que ses jambes le lâchèrent et qu'il tomba lourdement au sol.

La bête s'avança et regarda l'adolescent à genoux quémandant son silence. Il caressa les cheveux bruns courts et les attrapa violemment faisant relever le visage de Stiles :

\- Tout va bien… Tout va bien … Ne fuis pas ton vilain secret de cette nuit-là.

\- C'était un cauchemar ! Répliqua désespéré Stiles qui s'arracha de la poigne de la bête.

Elle ricana et chuchota :

\- Ton innocence prise fut réelle. Tu as été baisé comme une putain.

L'adolescent se figea et écarquilla les yeux d'horreur. Il sombra dans cette nuit, dans ce cauchemar qui n'en fut jamais un. C'était réel ! Cette nuit fut réelle. A cette réalisation, Stiles se laissa happer par les ténèbres :

\- Je veux mourir. Furent les derniers mots de Stiles Stilinski.


	8. Chapter 6

**Biche blanche **

**Avis de l'auteur :**

Coucou tout le monde !

Me revoilà pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! Je plaisante, c'est un vrai chapitre qui est publié ^^. Bon d'abord veuillez accepter mes énièmes excuses sur le retard de ce chapitre mais je vous avouerais que ça risque d'être un peu plus fréquent vu que j'ai pas mal de choses à faire maintenant…

Alors ce chapitre est très particulier, l'autre était angoissant, celui-ci est plus.. glauque ? On va dire ça. Et avec pas mal de références des trois religions d' Abraham (pour les religieuphobes ^^ : Juif, Chrétien, musulman) ou plutôt je préfère dire que je me suis inspirée des livres religieux : Torah, Bible et Coran. Et d'autres religions comme le bouddhisme, romaine, grec, égyptienne. Saupoudré d'une bonne couche de spiritisme et de quelques idéologies sataniques et Kabbalistiques. Bref, ne vous en faîtes pas, ce qui pourrait vous perdre, sera expliqué par les astérisques et sinon si vous avez un doute ou que ce n'est pas clair, envoyez-moi un MP, je me ferais une joie d'exposer ma théorie sur le sujet que j'aborde ici ^^. Et comme ça je saurais également si j'ai été assez claire ou non donc je compte sur vous lecteurs !

Donc attention à ne pas s'y méprendre ! Le chapitre est court mais beaucoup de révélations sont faîtes et c'est assez casse tête, je l'avoue moi-même je m'y suis pris à faire des mini-fiches pour ne pas me perdre. Bref j'ai fait de mon mieux pour rendre cette créature la plus crédible possible. Avec une explication à ne pas dormir debout (comme Teen Wolf aime nous le faire depuis la saison 4…)

Petit détail à préciser le protagoniste de ce chapitre n'a pas de pronom personnel propre, ce n'est ni un « il » ni un « elle ». Vous comprendrez pourquoi.

Pour ceux qui se demandaient si j'allais prendre en compte la saison 6 ma réponse est bien Oui ^^. Même si c'était extraordinairement décevant, j'ai heureusement trouver une petite brèche qui me permettrais d'écrire une partie de ma fic en parallèle avec la série.

Bonne lecture en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira.

(je vous mentirais si je vous disais que je ne suis pas terrifiée de publier ce chapitre ^^')

 **Avis de la correctrice** **:** Coucou, c'est moi, LuluHawaiiMalfoy, pour vous servir les loulous ^^

Merci à elle ^^ qui sans son dure labeur vous n'aurez pas eu de suite un beau chapitre corrigé !

 **Réponses aux commentaires :**

 **Akane : ** Hey ! Et voilà une revenante ^^ ! Vraiment désolée du gros retard mais j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire en plus de mes études de fac donc dure dure… Fin voilà un nouveau chapitre assez court certainement le plus court mais l'un des plus complexes (tu verras quand tu le lieras ^^ ). J'espère que je ne te perds pas trop j'ai tendance a aimer les histoires qui ont un univers bien rempli. Ah oui j'ai beaucoup beaucoup hésité (comme ce chapitre-ci d'ailleurs) à le finir ainsi. J'ai toujours peur de vous décevoir et maintenant que je n'ai plus de correctrice pour m'aider j'angoisse encore plus… Fin j'espère que ce chapitre-ci te plairas avec toute les références et explications que j'ai mis :/ mais bon toute critique est à prendre, ça me permets d'améliorer mon histoire et mon écriture également ^^. En tout cas j'ai hâte de connaître sur ce-chapitre très très particulier (que j'ai galéré à écrire car je me suis mise une sacrée pression…).

Merci encore pour ton assiduité xD.

 **Petite lune :** Coucou ! Ah je suis contente si ça t'aies mis mal ! C'était le but premier ! Bon je reconnais que mon point faible est l'humour et le ton léger (je suis quelqu'un de très cynique alors bon…). Mais je suis contente si tu bien sentit la tension de ce chapitre c'était mon objectif, nous mettre à la place de Stiles et d'avoir un maximum d'empathie. Écrire un livre ? Eh bien, oui j'y pense. J'ai une histoire avec un univers bien compliqué dans ma tête mais mon niveau d'écriture est encore bien faible et cette histoire qui me tient à cœur n'est pas encore fini ^^. Donc pourquoi pas dans quelques années. En tout j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira même si j'en suis consciente il st court et très très particulier (je l'écris très vite) et pourtant j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à m'y mettre. J'ai peaufiner pour savoir comment j'allais écrire ce chapitre, finalement il est sortie comme ça de ma tête je trouve que ça se rapproche le plus à ce que je voulais retranscrire. J'espère que ça te plairas.

Bonne lecture et merci pour ton commentaire ^^

 **Anonyme92 :** Salut ^^, ton commentaire m'a fait rire, ça résume parfaitement se que je voulais faire ressentir aux lecteurs ! J'espère que ce chapitre ci te plairas tout autant. Hâte d'avoir ton avis ^^ et merci pour tes commentaires ! Et désolée de mon retard.

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Poison**

 **Letharia Vulpina**

 **L** entement les ombres s'étendirent dans la minuscule machine. Le froid et le silence se firent maître dans l'exiguë créature blanchâtre et le corps échoué dans sa grande gueule fut englouti dans les filets putrides de la bête. Un doux sourire naquit alors sur les lèvres soudainement bleuâtres et un rire cruel fit écho dans le gouffre des chairs agonisantes. L'amas de charogne se tut et laissa apparaître dans l'obscurité deux billes noisettes mortes. Les pupilles dilatées dévorèrent alors le peu de lumière qui subsistait encore. L'humain d'autrefois disparu dans le cauchemar caché, derrière la porte.

L'effroyable créature attendit sagement l'heure de son jeu. Elle mesura avec attention le flux électrique sachant que bientôt la lumière artificielle s'éteindrait, laissant place à la magnifique noirceur. Il ne fallu guère longtemps avant que les ténèbres ne s'abattent sur le petit hôpital. Elle se glissa agilement hors de cette prison d'acier et rapidement quitta la pièce. La chose déambula, observant avec bonheur la peur émanant de ces carcasses et posa avec possession la main gauche de son hôte sur l'abdomen de ce corps.

Sous les doigts dégarnit un frémissement naquit. Au même rythme que ce cœur détruit, vrombissant bravement, tambourine simplement inconscient de l'agonie de celui qui le portait. Il gazouillait tel un nouveau-né dans les bras de sa mère mourante. Une vie dans un cadavre. Et la chose ricana, bien heureuse dans cet humain dépérissant. La bête n'aurait jamais pensé être dans une si grande plénitude. Sa nourriture était abondante et cette nouvelle vie, une opportunité immense. Voilà la récompense de sa patience. Cet humain et ce cadeau inestimable. Quel délicieux repas ! Quelle délicieuse source de puissance !

Mais ce soudain bonheur lui fut arraché par une autre créature qui lui était que trop familière.

Elle s'arrêta faisant face à cette stupide vielle femme qui leva la tête en signe de colère. Et dire qu'elles auraient pu collaborer ensemble… Quelle déception ce fut d'avoir été trahit. La chose plissa les chairs qui lui appartenaient. Elle se concentra pour sentir les vibrations de l'aura de la renarde tentant de saisir la puissance du Kitsune.

\- Tu me reconnais. Dit-elle d'une voix neutre.

La bête hocha simplement la tête ne sachant pas encore utiliser correctement ce corps matériel.

\- Alors tu te souviens que je ne serais pas dissuadée par ton choix d'hôte. Même si c'est un garçon innocent.

La créature ricana joyeusement, l'intimidation de cette femme était grotesque. Pensait-elle qu'il était si stupide ? Qu'il avait choisit n'importe qui ? Au vu de ces pouvoirs actuels elle n'était qu'un misérable cafard.

\- Tu nous menaces ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu rauque mais amusée.

C'était encore bien étrange de posséder cette marionnette de chair mais non difficile à s'habituer, après tout ce n'était pas le premier corps qu'il habitait.

La renarde fronça ses sourcils ne comprenant pas l'allusion du « nous ». Elle se força à ne pas montrer sa peur, _savoir qu'il pourrait_ _y_ _avoir un autre_ _Nogitsune_ _,_ c _e serait bien pire_ pensa-t-elle.

\- Nous ? Ne put-elle se retenir de questionner. Sa panique s'accentua au sourire joyeux qui étira le visage blême de l'adolescent.

\- Ne sous-estime pas les daemons. Ce ne sont pas tes petites lucioles qui nous effrayerons. Répondit la bête avant de s'éloigner dans la foule.

\- Si l'Onis ne peut te vaincre, je connais quelqu'un qui le fera.

La créature l'ignora et s'enfonça dans les ténèbres. Elle sortit de l'hôpital facilement, les ombres cachant la bête. Elle s'arrêta et observa le ciel sans étoile. Il fit une moue, réfléchissant un instant. Finalement il tapota gentiment l'abdomen de l'adolescent et s'esclaffa :

\- Et si on s'amusait un peu ? Ça semble assez ennuyant par ici.

La créature rit une nouvelle fois et de bonne humeur monta dans la jeep de l'adolescent. Elle avait hâte de se nourrir et plus encore de voir ces petites choses s'affolaient et souffrir dans les règles de son jeu. Elle démarra le véhicule et s'interrogea. Avec qui allait-il jouer en premier ?

\- Je me demande si Stiles serait d'accord si j'allais m'amuser avec ses amis ? Je pense que ça ne le dérangerait pas. Après tout, il est bien occupé pour le moment à revivre ce moment si intime. Ricana-t-il.

La bête trouva enfin ce qu'il allait faire des amis de son hôte. Il envoya un message au père de l'adolescent le rassurant sur son état. Puis il se dirigea à la maison avant que le shérif n'y soit. Il prit de quoi l'aider pour préparer un petit présent et une surprise amusante. Il récupéra un grand sac pour contenir les outils suffisants, une carte des plans des conduits électriques de l'hôpital et du parcours de cross. Il se dirigea en suivant dans un hangar abandonné où il fabriqua la bombe.

Il y avait des personnes précises, avec lesquels il voulait jouer. Le père de Stiles, Scott son meilleur ami et Derek l'homme dont l'adolescent avait un faible. Il serait drôle d'ailleurs de voir leurs réactions, à tous, s'ils savaient qui été vraiment leur bien-aimé Stiles. Sa crasse, sa faiblesse et le vrai lui. Cet adolescent n'était pas un homme mais une vulgaire femelle *****. Oh oui ! Il était très heureux d'avoir rencontré cet enfant.

Le Chaos, même s'il resterait dans un comité restreint, l'agonie de ces humains serait un repas succulent et Stiles le meilleur des desserts. Mais il préféra garder cela comme pièce finale surtout si cet imbécile se refusait à lui.

Il était conscient que si maintenant cet amas de chair était sien, ce fut uniquement par le choc de la révélation de son cauchemar. Et lui, ce qu'il voulait c'était d'avoir le corps mais aussi l'abandon total de Stiles, de le posséder complètement. C'est pour cela qu'il avait tût l'existence de la petite vie dans son ventre, sachant que ce serait bien là, le meilleur moyen de détruire complètement l'esprit de l'humain.

Comme tous daemons, il avait besoin que sa marionnette lui vende volontairement son âme. Car lui n'avait pas de corps matériel pour rester dans la matrice. Il lui serait alors impossible de rester bien longtemps sur terre dans sa forme immatérielle. Et il haïssait les humains qui se pensaient supérieurs à eux, croyant qu'un corps fait de chair leurs donnaient l'autorité du monde terrestre. Pourtant il se plaisait à les voir si ignares, cherchant désespérément à obtenir le savoir qu'eux possédaient. Un délice de les tromper et de les engloutir dans les ombres avides de leurs âmes. Leur mépris puni par leurs souffrances, et finalement brisés, ils se confortaient dans les bras putrides des daemons. Un plaisir ultime que de les voir se perdre et de les laisser user de leurs corps comme ils le désiraient.

Il avait pu passer de l'autre côté du miroir grâce à cette ingrate renarde. Elle l'avait trahi et osé l'enfermer dans une minuscule cage de verre. Elle le méprisa se pensant supérieur à lui ! Lui un daemon ! Il l'avait aidé dans sa vengeance et voilà son remerciement ! Oh il lui montrerait sa puissance et la détruirait. Il se délecterait de sa lente agonie, la regarderait perdre ce qu'elle aimait et se faire dévorer par ses propres ombres. Son âme plongera alors dans la noirceur et sa souffrance sera telle, qu'elle le suppliera de l'achever. Et de sa bonté, il admirera ce magnifique spectacle.

Un être possédant la chair et la mortalité se devait de lui être soumis et il lui rappellera. Mais pour l'instant il devait se concentrer sur son hôte, s'il voulait le dominer. Il fallait être malicieux et garder l'esprit de Stiles faible. Garder un humain dans les ondes basses, dans la peur, la peine, la douleur, la colère. Ainsi le contrôle ne serait que plus simple et la possession une formalité.

L'adolescent pourtant se montrait encore combatif dés qu'il s'agissait de ses amis. Les mettre en danger et cet imbécile se battait. Il devait dans l'immédiat lui enlever toute possibilité de reprendre le contrôle. Faire voir à Stiles l'inutilité de ses proches pourrait être une solution pour l'isoler complètement. Ou alors détruire tout son amour propre. L'humain étant une créature orgueilleuse et égoïste, anéantir son identité était sûrement la meilleur façon de l'effacer.

Un immense sourit éclaira soudainement le visage blême de l'adolescent.

 _Oui, Stiles bientôt tu disparaîtras et cette puissance sera à moi._

 _Voyons combien de temps tu me résisteras._

La bête mit deux jours pour préparer le jeu. Il fabriqua la bombe en premier et l'envoya au commissariat sous forme de présent, pour compenser aux problèmes actuels des champs électriques. Une fois cela fait, il déposa un jolie cadeau dans un bus scolaire. Ce n'était pas compliqué pour un être comme lui, de prévoir ce qui arriverait.

Le temps est comme un arbre, les racines les passés, le tronc le présent et les branches les différents futurs. *****

A lui de choisir le bon passé pour obtenir un présent qui lui donnera un futur plaisant.

Il chantonna doucereusement, assemblant un autre piège fort drôle :

\- Double, double, peine et trouble. Je sens qu'un maudit vient par ici. *****

Il admira son travail et se réjouit de sa malice. Oh qu'il avait hâte de s'amuser ! Il tapota le ventre de l'adolescent presque avec affection et s'écrit :

\- Oui, oui ! Nous allons bientôt jouer, sois patient !

Il prit une nouvelle fois la voiture et peaufina son piège dans les bois, avec un peu de chance il ne mourrait pas du premier coup, ce serait ennuyeux si le jouet était cassé rapidement. Il soupira fortement et essuya la sueur de son front, il avait oublié à quel point le corps d'un humain ordinaire pouvait être si frêle. L'autre vie était sûrement la raison de cet épuisement rapide, mais bon dieu, le mal de crâne était pénible. L'énergie s'amenuisait bien trop rapidement, il devait trouver un moyen de compenser avant que la renarde ne remarque cette faiblesse. Il tapota son menton et haussa finalement les épaules, tant qu'il continuait à fournir suffisamment de force à ce corps, il pourrait amortir ce problème. Temporairement certes mais vu la situation, il restait bien plus puissant.

Il prit de nouveau la voiture et s'arrêta finalement dans un coin de rue. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à s'occuper de ce Derek et le tour était joué. Il s'appuya contre le mur grisâtre et attendit qu'une voiture peu discrète fasse son apparition. Il serait bien triste de faire une mesquinerie à ce loup-garou aussi simpliste que de le menacer. Oh non ! Lui, il préférait créer un divertissement où il serait le héros principal. C'était drôle à voir ces êtres inférieurs se débattre et sombrer dans ses tendres bras.

Il se leva d'un bond quand il remarqua enfin le véhicule. Scott avait parlé d'une rencontre avec un mafieux. Et si ces dires étaient exacts alors il pourrait en plus se délecter de la mort lente d'un traître. Deux hommes descendirent de la voiture mais un seul attira son attention, oui, c'était bien lui. Un des Yakuza qui avait assisté à la mort ***** d'un des siens, il voyait le fantôme du daemon dans ces yeux éteint. Un sourire obscur pourfendit ses lèvres et il fondit simplement sur les hommes.

Il courut et frappa violemment de son poing le dos du loup-garou, sans doute garde du corps, et le désarçonna. Il se retourna surprit et voulu répliquer mais la bête plus rapide et agile se baissa et fracassa de sa jambe le genoux du loup qui émit un immonde craquement.

\- Qui es-tu !? S'horrifia le yakuza qui sortit son arme prêt à tirer.

La chose brisa le second genoux, et tira brusquement la tête du loup qui hurla d'horreur en sentant ses chairs se détacher lentement de son corps.

\- Ton Lucifer *****. Répondit ironiquement la bête, alors que la tête du loup céda et s'arracha de son tronc.

Il lécha avec délice l'appétant liquide rougeâtre sur ses mains, un met délicieux que voilà ! Le sang d'un loup-garou était précieux, même si ce n'était pas les descendants directs du roi Lycaon ***** , il pouvait goûter à une infime essence de ce maudit.

\- Quoi ? _Cria terrifié l'homme asiatique qui regard_ _a_ _apeuré le corps gisant d_ _e son subalterne_ _se faisant manger par le monstre_. Tu ! Im…Impossible ! Bégaya-t-il.

La chose dévora la main droite ***** du loup-garou et abandonna le reste. Il se retourna et s'approcha lentement du Yakuza qui recula jusqu'à rencontrer le mur.

\- Pitié ! Hurla-t-il.

Mais la chose attrapa sa gorge brusquement. Un sombre gargouillement s'échappa du Yakuza qui tenta de se libérer. La bête planta ses doigts doucement dans l'orbe gauche de l'homme.

\- Laisses-moi ôter ses yeux méprisables regardant avec indifférence la mort de son maître.

L'humain gigota plus fortement dans sa poigne dure qui soudainement devint incontrôlable. Alors qu'il enleva l'orbe, son autre main se paralysa. Était-ce les hurlements d'agonie qui avait réveillé l'adolescent ? Il regarda intrigué sa paume droite et sourit amusé. _Bien admire ce spectacle si tu le désire_ _s_ _tant,_ _Stile_ _s._

La bête prit les cheveux du Yakuza qui criait à en perdre l'haleine et lui retira l'autre œil. D'un regard amusé, il les mangea.

\- Ta supplication est inutile quand ils savent qui est leur maître.

Il soupira déçu de ne pas pouvoir plus longtemps s'amuser. Il captura la tête de l'homme et lui brisa le cou. Bien dommage que ce fusse si rapide mais le temps était écoulé, maintenant il devait continuer les plans du jeu. Il ramassa le téléphone noyé dans le sang et appela l'agent du FBI Rafaël. Il avait trouvé le numéro de téléphone plus tôt, dans les souvenirs de Stiles. Cet enfant avait une sacrée bonne mémoire même si c'était le foutoir là-dedans. Il n'avait plus qu'à prendre l'argent et se diriger dans la maison des chasseurs de loup-garous, chercher deux émetteurs et aller chez Derek Hale.

Il s'arrêta avant chez les Stilinski pour se changer et se laver. Le sang n'était pas un problème, il aimait son odeur mais ils se méfieraient s'il sentait la mort. Il marcha dans le grand couloir qui menait à la chambre de l'adolescent. La bête ronronna quand elle ouvrit la porte. Il y jeta un coup d'œil, il n'avait pu y avoir accès à cause d' _elles_ , maintenant il pouvait. Il chercha rapidement des vêtements et se dirigea vers la salle de bain un peu plus au fond dans le couloir. Pied nu, il aima l'agréable sensation du parquet lisse sous ses pieds. Cette nature brisée et morte soumise au bon vouloir de l'homme.

La pièce était petite mais lumineuse, les murs et le carrelage blanc lui donnait l'impression d'une anti-chambre. _Le corps de Stiles était-il en ce moment jugé ?_ Ricana la bête. Il dénuda alors lentement l'adolescent et observa avec minutie son physique. Il n'était pas très beau, ni résistant, pas petit ni trop grand. Il avait tout d'humain sauf cette minuscule vie. Il se mit de profil, face au miroir, curieux de voir si le ventre avait commencé à se déformer. Il passa une main sur l'abdomen et suivit la courbe qu'il dessinait. Il fit une moue boudeuse en ne sentant rien d'autre que les muscles gardant encore une apparence masculine.

 _Dommage, il sera plus compliqué de te révéler son existence si physiquement, la vie est encore invisible. Quoique n'est-ce pas évident si tu penses être trompé ? Un mâle n'est pas censé porter la vie._

La bête se demandait encore comment cela pouvait-il être possible, c'était contre nature. Rien dans ce corps ne permettait à un être d'y grandir. Il assistait à une bien étrange curiosité mais fort utile. La bête entra enfin sous la douche et laissa l'eau bouillante masser les chairs éprouvées.

Une fois propre il se dirigea chez les Argent, déposa la mallette et ramassa deux émetteurs.

Il se dirigea alors à l'appartement de Derek. A l'intérieur, il poserait l'émetteur qu'il activera. Un sourire narquois ne quitta pas ses yeux noirs. _Nous allons faire une visite chez ton bien-aimé, tu devrais être content,_ _toi qui voulait_ _t'_ _unir à lui_ _._ _Je ne te savais pas aussi pécheur, Stiles, dieu n'a-t-il pas dit « Tu ne coucheras point avec un homme comme on couche avec une femme._ _C'est une abomination »_ _ *****_ _. Mais que dis-je, tu as déjà commis l'infamie. Et tu portes en toi le fruit impie, quelle créature sale es-tu._

 _Il rit de bon cœur sentant la désolation de l'âme de cet humain, sa souffrance était succulente._

 _ _Oh que cela allait être amusant !__ _ _Jouons, jouons ! Voir si le fou va prendre la reine.__

Maintenant sa besogne finit.

Il retourna dans le hangar prit le sac, garda le deuxième émetteur et partit rejoindre le lycée.

Une fois les pièces mises en place il ne manquait plus que les pions et il avait hâte de voir le jeu commencer.

Qui serait le gagnant de cette partie ?

Il se hâta d'entrer dans l'enceinte du bâtiment. Faisant attention à ne pas être vu, il se glissa agilement et silencieusement dans les grands couloirs vides et alla se cacher dans la noirceur du sous-sol. Il activa l'émetteur qui illumina l'obscurité. Les ombres se démasquèrent un instant dans la pâleur bleuâtre. Et la bête attendit impatiemment les loups d'être attrapé. Les bruits mats de leurs pas frappant déjà le sol froid de la bâtisse.

Sentant leur présence, il releva la tête et se détourna lentement du mur. Il serra un peu plus fort l'émetteur dans ses mains pour contenir son excitation mais, fronça les sourcils en sentant l'agitation de l'âme de Stiles en lui.

 _Pas d'inquiétude fils de Sodome_ _ *****_ _, je ne les tuerais pas. Je suis miséricordieux._

La bête leva doucement les mains et laissa un visage candide et désespéré apparaître.

\- Je sais ce que vous pensez mais c'est moi. Je jure devant Dieu, c'est moi.

Il recula terrifié quand il vit que les deux imbéciles omégas ne se calmeraient pas. Ils grognèrent furieux et se jetèrent sur lui. La bête s'accapara les réflexes de survie humain et tenta de couvrir son visage. Un des jumeaux attrapa violemment son col et le poussa avec force contre le mur. Le choc fit lâcher à la bête l'émetteur qui s'échoua dans un bruit aiguë et s'éteignit.

La noirceur les enlaça alors jalousement.

Une plainte douloureuse sortit de sa gorge et la bête serra les mâchoires. Il essaya dans une vaine tentative de se libérer des chiens enragés.

\- Attendez ! Arrêtez ! Hurla Scott désemparé.

Il ne vit aucune contre-attaque de Stiles. Son ami semblait même en mauvaise posture, incapable de se défendre. Ils faisaient du mal à l'humain et non au Nogitsune. Il courut soudainement pour arrêter ce combat inutile et tira brutalement un des jumeaux qui s'écrasa contre le mur, sonné. _S_ cott n'était toujours pas sûr si c'était bien Stiles mais il refusait de le laisser se faire lyncher.

 _-_ J'ai dit arrêtez ! Ordonna-t-il cette fois en colère qu'on fasse consciemment du mal à son meilleur ami.

La bête sentit soudain l'air se bloquer dans sa trachée. Il se faisait étrangler par l'oméga. Il lança alors un regard apeuré à Scott l'incitant de venir l'aider. L'Alpha pressentit la détresse de Stiles et frappa l'autre jumeau qui grogna menaçant mais Scott hurla férocement, puisant dans son pouvoir. L'oméga se tut finalement et s'éloigna écoutant l'autorité du plus dominant.

La bête s'échoua maladroitement sur ses pieds et put enfin respirer. Il se redressa rapidement et regarda suppliant l'ami de l'adolescent :

\- C'est moi Scott. Je te jure c'est moi. Je ne sais pas où j'étais ces deux derniers jours ou ce que j'ai fait mais c'est moi. Promis. Mentit effrontément la bête sachant pertinemment qu'ils écoutaient son cœur.

Il sourit intérieurement, _vous croyez que je suis si stupide ? C'est énervant d'être sous-estimé. Comme s'il était impossible de contrôler le cœur de ce corps humain, c'est risible qu'il nous méjuge. Enfin la chute n_ _'_ _e_ _n_ _sera que plus divertissante._

 _-_ Tu sais ce qui est arrivé à l'hôpital ? Cria l'Oméga toujours au sol.

 _Ah, Quel ingrat ! Nous leur faisons fit d'un présent et il nous remercie ainsi ! C'est vexant !_

\- J'en sais plus que ça. _Il soupira sombrement et s'accroupit pour attraper le sac_ _et en sorti_ _r_ _une carte_ : Tu vois ça ? _Il déplia la carte :_ C'est un plan électrique de l'hôpital. Vous voyez toutes ces marques en rouge ? C'est mon écriture. Je sais que je l'ai fait… J'ai causé l'accident. _Chuchota-t-il d'une voie rauque :_ Et tous ces trucs dans ce sac pourraient être pour un plus gros coup.

Scott s'accroupit à côté de lui et toujours un peu méfiant il regarda la carte. Il semblait réfléchir entre lui faire confiance ou non. Le visage de la bête transperça de culpabilité et de peur et le meilleur ami, touché par cet émois, lui fit un petit sourire.

Un oméga prit un des outils dans le sac et sortit une perceuse :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Demanda-t-il en regardant l'objet dans ses mains.

 _Bien, ils commençaient à lui faire confiance._

\- Quelque chose de pire. De bien pire. Dit-il anxieux.

\- Ok, on va empêcher ça, Stiles. _Tenta de le rassurer Scott_. Maintenant que tu es là, on va trouver ensemble comment arrêter le Nogitsune.

La bête fronça ses sourcils, alors cette ingrate avait tout expliqué à Scott. Rien de surprenant certes, et ils n'avaient aucun moyen de le vaincre. Le temps leur manquait aussi, l'adolescent devenait plus faible au fils des heures. Bientôt il serait à lui.

\- Nogitsune ? Demanda la bête hésitante.

Scott sourit et hocha la tête, il répondit :

\- C'est une sorte d'esprit malin. Mais ne t'en fais pas, maintenant que tu es revenu, il sera plus simple de trouver un moyen de l'arrêter.

La bête hocha la tête et se pinça les lèvres, feignant la peur. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux Omégas qui fouillaient dans le sac et sortaient les objets.

\- Es-tu sûr de pouvoir l'arrêter ? L'interrogea timidement la créature.

\- Je trouverais. _Dit Scott avec détermination_. On va trouver.

La bête ricana intérieurement, _tout se passait comme prévu_.

Elle se leva soudainement et fit les cent pas, attendant que les loups-garous comprennent le piège. C'est après la découverte d'une seconde carte qu'ils devinèrent. Un incident risquait fortement d'arriver sur le parcours de cross, dans l'heure qui suivait. C'était drôle, sachant que c'était le premier cours de cross et Stiles, qui l'aimait tant, ne pourrait y participer qu'en regardant à travers ses yeux.

Les loups-garous commencèrent à paniquer. Ils pensaient sans doute que quelque chose de terrible se trouvait dans les bois. Et ils n'avaient pas tord cependant, de s'inquiéter pour leurs camarades. La bête quitta son mutisme et prit la carte dans les mains de Scott qui fronça ses sourcils, inquiet par ses réactions démesurées.

\- Il faut arrêter le cours de cross ! Hurla hystérique la bête horrifié.

\- Stiles, calmes toi ! On va les sauver ne t'en fais pas. Essaya de l'apaiser Scott en posant une main sur son épaule.

\- Et si c'est trop tard ? Bégaya la bête.

\- On se sépare. Ordonna Scott alors que les jumeaux ranger le sac pour l'emmener.

\- Merde j'espère que ce n'est pas un truc trop dangereux. Fustigea un oméga qui mit le sac sur son épaule.

\- On va avertir le coach et vous, vous allez chercher tout le monde. Dit Scott qui prit le sac que lui donnait Ethan.

Tout le monde acquiesça et se hâta pour empêcher un massacre de se produire.

Scott et lui étaient dans la jeep alors que les jumeaux partirent en moto. Une fois dans le véhicule un silence inquiétant régna. La bête pensa un instant que l'Alpha était en colère contre l'humain mais, il comprit vite que ce ne fut pas le cas. Il ne sentit aucune animosité venant de l'Alpha juste de la peur. Ce qui l'amusa d'autant plus. Comment ce loup pouvait avoir si foi en son ami ? _S'il savait que c'était ta faute, Stiles, que tout est entièrement ta faute._

Il gara la jeep rapidement dés l'instant où il vit le coach. Il l'appela pour lui expliquer la situation. L'adulte fronça ses sourcils, méfiant et ne comprenant pas cette soudaine lourdeur dans l'atmosphère. Fatigué et un peu inquiet par l'insistance de la bête, il utilisa le sifflet pour regrouper tout le monde. Les lycéens apparurent en quelques secondes et se dirigèrent vers son cadeau. Il agita les bras et hurla en coupant le chemin aux adolescents. En un instant ce fut la panique et l'incompréhension.

\- Arrêtez ! Cria-t-il et une fois que tout le monde se figea en l'observant comme un fou, il se baissa.

Il chercha sous les feuilles mortes un objet, quelque chose qui n'avait rien à faire là. Ses doigts effleurèrent alors du métal et il le ramassa. Il le souleva délicatement et vit des chaînes. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Scott qui pensait sûrement que c'était un piège à ours. Lentement il les tira. Tous semblaient s'être paralysés d'effroi, terrifiés de ce que révéleraient ces chaînes. Un immense soupir de soulagement se fit entendre quand apparu un simple anneau.

Le coach ne put s'empêcher de rire au vu de la situation grotesque. Il les avait vraiment cru pendant un instant. Il avait eu sacrément peur et avait pensé que quelque chose de grave était arrivé.

\- Félicitation Stilinski tu as trouvé une chaîne. Maintenant, quelqu'un peut me dire ce qui se passe ? Le professeur demanda, sans réfléchir où il marchait. Son pied alors écrasa un fil et le piège se referma. Une flèche transperça le ventre du coach qui s'effondra.

Les lycéens se mirent à hurler de peur, certains pleurèrent, terrifiés de se faire blesser. Ils se resserrèrent et se poussèrent, horrifiés de ne pas voir où ils pouvaient mettre les pieds. Quelques uns avancèrent vers la seule figure d'autorité, l'adulte, allongeait au sol se vidant lentement de son sang.

La bête se précipita rapidement sur le corps au sol et posa ses mains sur la plaie. Le coach commença à paniquer et Scott lui prit sa main dans les siennes pour épancher sa douleur. La créature regarda avec appétit ce spectacle, pressée de pouvoir se nourrir. Et le professeur s'évanouit finalement sous le choc.

La bête regarda avec horreur ses mains rougeâtres. Il laissa la panique de Stiles prendre le contrôle de son corps qui trembla rapidement, la respiration devient hachée et sa vue diminua.

\- J'aurais pu le tuer ! J'aurais pu le tuer, non ? Et si ça avait été sa tête ou sa gorge ? Marmonna-t-il désespéré.

Scott se redressa et planta ses yeux bruns dans les siens.

\- Mais c'est pas le cas. Et il va s'en tirer. Lui assura-t-il confiant.

Au loin dans les bois une ambulance se fit entendre aussitôt rejoint par l'alarme de la voiture du shérif.

\- Les ambulanciers sont là. Souffla l'un des omégas. Il avait vraiment eu peur cette fois.

Les voitures s'arrêtèrent brusquement et des hommes se dépêchèrent d'entourer le blessé et de l'emmener en sécurité. La bête s'éloigna avec difficulté du coach tout comme Scott. Il sursauta en sentant une poigne forte et affectueuse sur son épaule. Il se retourna et vit le shérif, le visage pâle, les yeux rouges mais qui souriait à la vue de son fils sain et sauf. Monsieur Stilinski enlaça son enfant et le berça un temps dans ses bras. Il était tellement terrifié que quelque chose d'horrible lui soit arrivé. Il fut soulagé de voir que ce Nogitsune n'avait pas fait de mal à son garçon.

\- Tu es vivant ! Sanglota Monsieur Stilinski qui serra plus fort encore son fils.

La bête hocha la tête et tapota gentiment le dos large de l'homme, il répondit d'une voix faussement émue :

\- Oui, papa.

Le shérif se détacha finalement de son garçon et l'emmena un peu plus loin pour pouvoir discuter librement avec lui.

\- J'ai eu tellement peur. Tellement peur ! Mais tu as l'air d'aller bien. Où étais-tu ? Bon sang on était tous inquiets !

\- Je sais, désolé. Je ne sais pas où j'étais, ni ce que j'ai fait. Je suis tellement désolé. Papa j'ai failli le tuer ! C'est ma faute. Sanglota-t-il misérablement et passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux bruns.

Le shérif reprit son fils dans ses bras et épongea silencieusement un moment les sanglots de son garçon. Ils se séparèrent quelques secondes après :

\- Eh, tu n'y es pour rien c'est ce nogi-machin. Et le coach va s'en sortir. Le principal c'est que toi ailles bien. Je refuse de te perdre Stiles. Donc ne t'inquiètes pas, on va trouver une solution et tout arranger.

La bête hocha la tête et essuya son nez avec sa manche. Il sourit et allait parler mais la voix de Scott le coupa. Il se retourna pour le voir courir vers eux, affolé.

 _Oh ? Il venait de découvrir la bombe._

\- Monsieur Stilinski, il faut se dépêcher ! _Il arriva à leur_ _s_ _hauteur_ _s_ _._ Stiles, je crois savoir ce qui s'est passé pendant les deux jours. Le Nogitsune a fabriqué une bombe !

\- Quoi ? Comment ? S'étrangla le shérif, le visage devenu grave.

\- Dans le sac, il y a du papier cadeau. Tu as du mettre la bombe dans un bus scolaire comme avec Barrow.

\- Non, pas encore. Supplia la bête.

Le shérif se frotta anxieusement le front, il avait l'impression que les emmerdes de ce nogi-bidule ne faisait que commencer :

\- Ok, on reste calme et on se dépêche. Je vais prévenir l'école et mes collègues. On va trouver cette bombe et l'a désamorcer. Ne t'en fais pas fiston.

La bête resta silencieuse et se dépêcha de monter dans sa Jeep, Scott avec lui. Il suivit la voiture de son père et arrivèrent en à peine dix minutes au lycée. La bête descendit rapidement du véhicule et courut vers le père qui avait déjà rejoint le professeur Yukimura. L'Alpha était aussi muet que lui, certainement que la peur l'empêchait de parler.

\- Papa ? Est-ce que c'est trop tard ? Demanda-t-il désespéré.

Le shérif se retourna et s'arrêta de parler au professeur. Il s'excusa poliment et emmena les enfants un peu plus loin :

\- Non, la bombe vient juste d'être découverte. Un lycéen la tient mais je vais appeler Parrish pour qu'il l'a désamorce. Les garçons allez rejoindre les autres élèves, je vous dirais si j'ai du nouveau.

La bête hocha la tête et se pinça les lèvres, Scott remarquant aucune réaction de son ami, agrippa son bras et l'obligea à le suivre. Ils se frayèrent un chemin entre les élèves agglutinés comme des spectateurs romains avides d'un combat à mort. Au loin un agent leur fit signe de venir, ainsi la bête avait une belle vue sur ce qui se passait dans le bus où était son petit cadeau.

\- Stiles peu importe ce qui se passe, ne t'accuses pas. Le Nogitsune est le seul fautif. Dit soudain Scott qui semblait soucieux de la santé mental de son ami.

 _S'il savait._ Pensa la bête ironiquement. Il haussa simplement les épaules, défaitiste, et détourna sa tête pour un semblant de pudeur :

\- Il est en moi, Scott. C'est une possession, non ? Donc, c'est ma faute de ne pas avoir su lui faire face.

L'Alpha se retourna brusquement vers lui :

\- Faire face à un démon ? C'est presque impossible. Et n'importe qui aurait pu être à ta place.

\- Mais, c'est moi qu'il a choisi. _Le coupa la bête_. Il a pris le contrôle de mon esprit et maintenant tout le monde est en danger. C'est ma faute, ma responsabilité... Je suis faible. Murmura-t-il.

\- Non, Stiles. Tu ne l'es pas ! C'est lui qui te fais croire ça. Ne te laisses pas avoir par lui. _Répondit avec douceur Scott_. Et mec regarde ! Tu es entrain de nous aider.

La bête sourit, amusé par l'optimisme de ce loup. Il adorerait le briser aussi. Voir ces yeux être arrachés et les manger devant lui. Sentir sa peur et sa souffrance. Il se détourna du loup avant que son brusque changement d'essence ne soit remarquable. Il observa avec attention le spectacle qui se déroulait devant lui. Combien de temps avant qu'ils ne remarquent où était vraiment la bombe.

Il fronça ses sourcils en sentant l'apparition d'une puissante aura noire et chercha discrètement pour savoir à qui elle appartenait. Curieux de savoir qu'un des chiens des enfers ferait partie de la pièce. Il vit finalement le corps qu'avait possédé Cerbère. Un petit humain gringalet, le démineur. Il n'avait pas peur de cette nouvelle créature, sachant que les chiens des enfers n'avaient pas pour intérêt de venir déranger les jeux des autres. Mais tout de même, Beacon Hill devenait un vrai fourre-tout. Elle faisait sûrement maintenant partie des 100 villes contenant les créatures les plus puissantes. Le Néméton n'aidant absolument en rien leurs apparitions, pas étonnant qu'il avait été piégé si longtemps. _Sale renarde ! Attend que nous terminions ce jeu._

La bête reprit ses esprits quand ce chien des enfers apparut derrière la vitre du bus. Il posa un objet contre. Il y eut un court silence avant que Scott ne se tourne et regarde avec effroi son ami.

\- Sh… Shérif ? Lut Scott hébété et hésitant.

\- La bombe est au commissariat. Souffla la bête d'un air épouvanté.

Au loin monsieur Stilinski pâlit et appela le commissariat avertissant pour la bombe. Il appela les autres agents et ils se précipitèrent à leurs voitures. La bête et Scott firent de même et suivirent les véhicules de police.

La route était longue et la tension fut palpable. Quinze minutes pour y arriver et alors qu'ils apercevaient au loin le bâtiment, un bruit terrifiant éclata. Celui d'une bombe.

La nuit commençait à tomber, le feu n'avait pas pris mais l'odeur de la mort était palpable. Ils descendirent rapidement du véhicule et coururent dans le commissariat. Les éclats de verre jonchaient le sol prêt à empaler les imprudents. Des corps par dizaines agonisaient au sol, leurs geignements priant la pitié et la vie. Le sang peignait avec joie les murs délabrés et détruits. L'odeur du souffre et de la mort baignait délicieusement les méprisables.

Et la bête marcha avec bonheur dans ce jardin d'Éden.

Il observa attentivement, choisissant avec minutie sa nourriture. Il se dépêcha d'accourir vers le plus souffrant, celui qui dépérissait lentement d'une hémorragie interne. Le pauvre homme s'étouffait dans son propre sang et allait mourir horriblement. C'était un choix convenable pour que le loup-garou puisse lui aspirer sa douleur jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt dans ses bras. L'Alpha aurait son optimisme et sa confiance qui s'effilerait. La bête se sentait prompte à briser aussi cet adolescent. Il était un obstacle à ce que l'âme de Stiles soit complètement à lui.

\- Scott ? Scott ! Appela-t-il Scott pour qu'il accoure et tente de le sauver.

L'Alpha fut en quelques secondes à ses côtés, il regarda interrogateur son ami qui tentait de sauver cet inconnu :

\- Stiles ?

La bête leva des yeux suppliant et demanda d'une voix tremblotante :

\- Tu peux faire quelque chose ? Atténuer la douleur ? Rendre ça plus facile ?

Scott se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Il pressentait que cet homme allait mourir mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser ainsi. Il essayait désespérément de garder son sang froid pour ne pas faire paniquer encore plus Stiles. Cependant, il lui était de plus en plus difficile de garder une certain contenance et il était complètement mortifié, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Il était perdu au milieu de ces personnes qui s'éteignaient. Il tenta de se calmer et de réfléchir. La nuit arrivait les Onis seraient bientôt là. Il devait se dépêcher mais d'abord il allait s'occuper d'apaiser son ami. Il prit délicatement la main de l'homme et se concentra pour lui enlever sa souffrance. Il grimaça par la fatigue qu'il ressentait à force d'avoir utilisé ce pouvoir. Il s'efforça de l'apaiser mais il sentit avec horreur la vie s'échapper de son corps et l'homme ne devint soudain plus qu'un cadavre. L'Alpha trembla, épouvanté de se qui venait de se passer. Il était mort devant ses yeux et il n'avait rien pu faire. Il venait de mourir.

\- Partez ! Hurla brusquement le shérif faisant reprendre les esprit de Scott qui attrapa Stiles par l'épaule et le traîna loin de ce cauchemar.

La bête se laissa entraînait par le loup, cachant son rire. _Oh, c'était magnifique !_

L'Alpha continua de les faire avancer dans cet enfer. Il se força à ignorer les sanglots et les geignements de douleurs. Scott vit avec soulagement la porte du commissariat, il serra plus fortement sa prise sur le bras de Stiles et se précipita à l'extérieur. Le loup se heurta assez violemment avec quelqu'un. Cette personne c'était Kira, affolée et essoufflée.

\- Les Onis. Ils arrivent. Dit-elle les tirant dehors, ne pouvant supporter plus longtemps cette atmosphère étouffante.

L'Alpha hocha la tête et se retourna :

\- Stiles on doit te sortir de là. Cria Scott très inquiet par l'état amorphe et les yeux vides de son ami.

La bête hausse négligemment les épaules et garda un air hébété. La renarde lança un regard interrogateur vers le loup qui se pinça une nouvelle fois la joue.

\- Stiles ! Hurla Scott pour le réveiller.

La bête cligna des yeux plusieurs fois faisant mine de reprendre conscience et demanda d'une petite voix :

\- Où va-t-on aller ?

Scott secoua la tête ne sachant pas encore. Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'y réfléchir jusqu'à maintenant. Il tressaillit en sentant une goutte d'eau, il leva la tête et vit le ciel sombre cachait d'épais nuages. Il souffla, fatigué de ne pas avoir un moment de répit :

\- On va dans ta Jeep, à l'abri et nous allons réfléchir.

Ils se précipitèrent dans le véhicule. La bête sur le siège du conducteur, Scott à côté et Kira derrière lui.

\- Il faut un endroit où les Onis ne peuvent pas venir. _Dit la bête_. Où ils sont incapable de traverser les murs.

Scott se tourna vers ses amis, un petit sourire aux lèvres :

\- La clinique vétérinaire, les murs sont fait de Mountain Ash.

La bête hocha la tête. Il n'avait pas peur des Onis. Il était bien plus puissant qu'eux. Cependant, il serait embêtant de gaspiller de l'énergie qu'il utilisait pour maintenir Stiles dans cet état de sommeil. Il devait donc jouer pour le moment avec ces cartes et protections que ces jouets lui tendaient ouvertement. Il n'allait pas rechigner à une offre de garde du corps attitré, surtout quand c'était un vrai Alpha et une petite renarde. C'était bien plus amusant de les manipuler et de les contrôler à faire ce qu'il voulait. De plus, ils voulaient absolument sauver l'humain qu'il avait pris pour hôte, lui assurant alors une loyauté sans égale. Non, il n'allait pas cracher dans la soupe qu'on lui offrait si gentiment. Il n'était pas si cruel.

Il conduisit rapidement, pressé de voir le dernier acte. Il gara à la va vite la voiture et dés l'instant où il sortit de sa Jeep les Onis apparurent. Le soleil couché la nuit laissa place aux ombres et aux larmes des damnés. La bête se figea devant les ombres aux billes luisantes. Il aperçut alors qu'ils étaient plus puissants, l'imbécile ! Allait-elle annihiler toutes ses queues ? Se serait un fort avantage pour lui mais il aurait aimé engloutir son pouvoir au lieu qu'il soit gâché.

\- Stiles va à l'intérieur. Hurla Scott qui se mit entre les Onis et lui.

L'averse était écrasante, les vêtements collaient déjà et il ne voyait presque rien. Il remarqua un éclat et entendit un tintement, certainement les clefs. L'Alpha les lui lança et il les attrapa de justesse. Il courut vers la porte faisant attention à ne pas trébucher et se jeta sur la serrure. Au loin Scott se battait déjà avec les Onis. Il pouvait, en percevant les sons, comprendre que l'altercation était plus compliquée. Il réussit enfin à ouvrir la porte et allait rentrer mais s'arrêta et chercha dans l'obscurité et les flots déchaînés la Kitsune. Elle tentait d'occuper les Onis. Ce ne serait qu'une question de temps avant que ces dons dans le maniement de l'épée ne se réveille. Il aurait bien aimé la laisser se faire empaler par un Onis venant de sa mère, mais un rôle était un rôle. Il hurla :

\- Kira, va à l'intérieur.

La renarde se tourna vers lui mais l'ignora sentant le frétillement d'une lame perçant l'eau. Elle se baissa avec agilité et frappa violemment la poitrine de l'Onis qui recula sous le choc. Elle ramassa un morceau de fer au sol et fit face à la luciole. Elle sembla mugir d'une soudaine force de combat et réussit à leur tenir tête.

Brusquement un cri de douleur retentit dans le fracas de la tempête. La renarde et la bête se tournèrent d'un seul coup pour comprendre la situation. Scott était transpercé par l'épée d'un Onis, le sang glissait goutte à goutte contre le bitume, se mélangeant avec la pluie. L'Alpha s'effondra à genoux devant l'Onis qui brandit en même temps son épée prêt à le décapiter.

La bête s'avança voulant empêcher son repas de finir en poussière mais Kira le devança. Elle repoussa désespérément les Onis. Elle était plutôt douée mais au vu de son tempérament elle risquait fortement de se faire dévorer plus tard par son Kitsune. Cela pourrait être une distraction bien sympathique. Il secoua sa tête et se concentra sur Scott qui essayait de ne pas perdre conscience. Il mit le bras du loup-garou sur son épaule et fit signe à Kira de s'amener.

Le renarde se précipita essoufflée. Il lui fit signe de la tête de l'imiter et elle prit le deuxième bras sur son épaule.

\- Vas-y, amène-le à l'intérieur. Cria-t-il pour se faire entendre.

Kira hocha la tête et se leva en même temps que lui. Ils se dépêchèrent d'entrer avant que les Onis ne décident de les bloquer. Une fois à l'intérieur ils traînèrent Scott qui, toujours silencieux, se forçait de cacher ces geignements de douleur.

Ils emmenèrent Scott dans la salle d'auscultation pour les animaux et déposèrent l'Alpha au niveau de la table pour qu'il puisse s'appuyer dessus. Kira observa terrifiée la lame qui empalait le loup. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire et lança des regards désemparés à Scott qui l'encouragea d'un hochement de tête. Elle hésita encore ne voulant pas lui faire de mal. Elle n'avait aucune idée s'il y avait une manière particulière de retirer une épée qui avait traversé le corps de quelqu'un. Elle déglutit et respira un bon coup avant de saisir l'épée. Elle lança un dernier regard vers l'Alpha qui hocha la tête. Elle allait retirer la lame de son abdomen mais sursauta en sentant soudainement une poigne forte serrer son poignet. Surprise, elle leva la tête et vit un visage froid et des yeux sombres, pétillants de malice, c'était Stiles.

\- Que ? Commença-t-elle avant d'être coupée par la douleur sur son poignet.

Elle sanglota, impuissante par cette poigne forte et glaciale sur son bras. Elle essaya vainement de résister à la force mais elle ne put que pousser une plainte plus forte. La bête souleva violemment le poignet de la renarde pour l'empêcher d'enlever la lame. Il attrapa brusquement ses cheveux et les tira fort. La tête de Kira se fracassa alors contre le métal frigide glacé, un craquement effrayant fit écho dans la clinique vétérinaire, se mélangeant à la pluie battant fort dehors. La renardeau perdit immédiatement connaissance sous la brutalité du coup et du sang s'écoula abondamment du crane de Kira.

Elle était plus fragile qu'il imaginait. Il ricana, amusé, et regarda avec gourmandise le loup devenu brebis.

Scott avait assisté impuissant à la scène surréaliste. Voyant le corps de son ami agissant à l'opposé de celui-ci. Stiles se montrant si froid, si cruel et antipathique. Il était paralysé d'effroi, perdu, ne comprenant pas tout à fait ce qui venait de se passer. Il sursauta en remarquant que Stiles se mouvait.

La bête s'approcha doucement de l'adolescent tremblant. Il sourit sournoisement au loup piégé. Ses yeux descendirent finalement vers la magnifique lame qui avait déchiré ces chairs tendres et succulentes. Il joua de ses doigts sur le pommeau de l'épée, les tapotant, taquin, et regarda amusé Scott. Il emprisonna soudainement l'épée de ses longs doigts.

\- Ça va ? Demanda-t-il candidement.

La bête sentit le tressaillement du loup, c'était délicieux de voir enfin l'horreur habiter ses yeux, autrefois plein d'assurance.

\- S'il-te-plaît, non, arrête. Le pria Scott qui mordit sa joue pour ne pas hurler de peur. Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi minuscule et faible.

\- Ça va, tout va bien. Répondit gentiment la bête tendant l'autre main pour l'apaiser comme si c'était un chien.

Il laissa quelques secondes passer avant de brusquement tenir l'épée. Il regarda une nouvelle fois l'Alpha qui écarquilla les yeux d'épouvante. Scott voulut parler mais tout mot disparu quand une main glaciale et violente se posa soudain sur son épaule. Il était sur le point de perdre conscience et son instinct de survie le poussait à rester éveillé. Il était sûr de se faire tuer si, par malheur, il s'évanouissait.

La bête fit une moue boudeuse et retira un peu la lame. Il s'arrêta dans son geste et un petit sourire narquois éclaira ses traits sombres. Il tourna violemment l'épée dans les chairs déchirées du loup-garou qui étouffa un sanglot de douleur. La bête plongea ses pupilles noires abominables dans celles, hagards et brunes, de Scott.

\- Ça fait mal ? _L'interrogea-t-il_ _doucereusement._ Regarde moi. Ordonna-t-il quand l'Alpha détourna ses yeux de lui.

Scott essaya de se libérer de l'emprise du renard mais il était bien trop puissant.

\- Regarde moi. _Insista-t-il n'aimant pas pouvoir admirer toute l'horreur dans ces yeux, le loup releva la tête quand il senti_ _t_ _la lame s'enfon_ _cer_ _plus profondément dans sa chair_. Tu aurais dû faire tes recherches Scott. Tu vois, un Nogitsune se nourrit du Chaos, des différents et de la douleur. Ce matin tu l'as enlevé à Isaac, après tu l'as enlevé au coach et après à un policier mourant. Toute cette douleur tu l'as enlevé. _Il posa_ _une_ _main_ _autoritaire et implacable_ _sur le visage de Scott_ _qui tressaillit._ Maintenant, donne la moi.

La bête sentit soudain toute la souffrance que Scott avait emmagasiné venir à lui. C'était un régal ! Il vola une grande partie de l'énergie du loup qui ne resterait pas longtemps vivant s'il le vidait lentement de l'énergie.

L'alpha cligna des yeux se forçant à les garder ouvert, ce que venait de faire le Nogitsune était comme arracher une partie de son âme. Il n'était pas sûr de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, bien trop hébété par la douleur et le choc d'être empalé. Pourtant il avait l'impression que quelque chose en lui venait d'être sali, détruit. Il lui donnait l'impression d'un viol. Le Nogitsune s'était nourri de son essence, violant d'une certaine façon ce qui était son âme.

\- Tu dois vraiment apprendre, Scott, tu dois vraiment apprendre à ne pas faire confiance à un renard. Ricana la bête, euphorique par toute cette nourriture. Hm, hm. _Fit-il en secouant un doigt devant le visage du loup._ Tu sais pourquoi ? Ils sont rusés. Ils te trompent. Ils trompent tout le monde.

\- Pas tout le monde. Apparut alors Deaton, qui planta une aiguille dans le cou de la bête.

Il sursauta et se figea, en comprenant quel était le poison qui pénétrait son âme. Il ne put plus respirer et se sentit reculé dans le corps de Stiles. La bête s'effondra lourdement au sol.

Il était seul dans les bois, vomissant son dégoût et sa misérable personne. Il frappa piteusement le sol boueux et hurla encore et encore. Les larmes, asséchées depuis un temps, étaient les preuves de sa torture. Combien de fois il allait le revivre ? Combien de fois allait-il souffrir ainsi ? N'était-il pas devenu si misérable ? Ne pouvait-il pas s'endormir dans les bras tendres des ombres ? Ne pouvait-il pas être tranquille ? Il lui avait menti ! Il avait embrassé sa douleur. Et maintenant il n'était plus rien, seulement un fragment d'être. Son cœur, son corps brisé, son âme dévorée. Il sanglota et serra ses paupières sachant que son cauchemar recommencerait. Il n'en pouvait plus, il était épuisé. Et pourtant il ne pouvait pas abandonner, pas encore alors qu'il les tuerait… Que devait-il faire putain ! Que devait-il faire ?

\- Stiles. Appela une voix familière.

Il se redressa à son nom. Il chercha à savoir d'où elle venait mais seuls les immenses arbres le méprisaient de leur hauteur. Il s'affala pitoyablement contre sa Jeep et entoura ses jambes de ses bras.

\- Stiles, tu n'es pas seul.

Il fronça ses sourcils et ouvrit les paupières à ces paroles. Il rencontra alors ses propres yeux, il sursauta et se redressa. Il était étonné quand il reconnu les traits familiers de Lydia mais ses yeux étaient les siens.

\- Qui es-tu ?

La fausse Lydia laissa un sourire taquin éclairer son visage :

\- Pour quelqu'un qui se dit futé, tu es stupide.

Stiles s'avança, intrigué par cette chose, elle ne lui faisait pas peur, elle était familière mais aussi étrangère. Il allait lui demander une nouvelle fois mais elle le devança :

\- Je suis ton ombre, je suis ce que tu as fui, je suis tes peurs. Je suis toi.

* * *

 **Astérisques :**

 **Cet adolescent n'était pas un homme mais une vulgaire femelle *** dans la croyance satanique un être humain se faisant posséder est considéré comme une femelle. Car l'homme se faisant posséder ou pénétrer par un démon est dans une position de soumission et prend le rôle de la femelle qui se fait soumettre par le mâle pendant la reproduction. Souvent, les hommes qui se sont donnés aux démons sont représentés comme des androgynes, des hommes avec des seins (et une tête de bébé mais c'est encore autre chose).

Le temps est comme un arbre, les racines les passés, le tronc le présent et les branches les différents futurs.* Alors il faut se mettre dans la tête que le démon vit dans une dimension diamétralement opposée de la nôtre. Vivant soit dans le royaume des morts, soit sous terre avec Satan ou vivant parmi les humains (certaines croyances disent même que ce sont nos émotions négatives)… Bref les démons ont plusieurs forment et manières d'exister différentes. Dans ma fic j'ai préféré simplifier un minimum. Le démon à son propre présent mais ni de passé ni de futur, ce qui fait que le temps est un arbre. Le démon vit continuellement sur le tronc et peut voir de son tronc la racine et la branche qui l'intéresse. La feuille symbolise la vie d'un humain.

J'ai choisi également le symbole de l'arbre car il symbolise la connaissance mais aussi la vie et la mort (voir le cosmos dans sa globalité).

Mais pour faire très très simple si vous connaissez Doctor Who et bien le démon à la même temporalité qu'un seigneur du temps.

 **Double, double, peine et trouble. Je sens qu'un maudit vient par ici. *** Cela vient de la pièce de Shakespeare, Macbeth. Qui a dit que les démons n'avaient aucune culture ? Plus sérieusement, si le renard chante ça, c'est parce que se sont des humains qui acclament les démons (dans la pièce des sorcières). Et ça gonfle de bonheur un démon qui se fait adorer par un humain.

Un des Yakuza qui avait assisté à la mort* Un démon ne peut pas mourir et si c'était le cas ce n'est pas un humain qui pourrait le tuer. En revanche un démon qui habite le corps d'un humain et se fait « tuer » alors qu'il le possède retourne dans le royaume des oubliés ou des invisibles ce qui est désastreux pour eux, dont l'objectif est de sortir de l'immatériel.

 **Ton Lucif** **e** r ***** du latin porteur de lumière, on comprend tout de suite l'ironie de la situation.

 **roi Lycaon*** Gros point noir dans Teen Wolf, c'est qu'on ne connaît pas les origines mêmes des loups-garous. Donc après bon nombre de recherche la légende du roi d'Arcadie m'a le plus inspirée. Dans la Mythologie Grecque. Pour les feignants voici l'histoire : « Le roi Lycaon était cruel, il ne respectait rien, ni personne, et méprisait les dieux. Un jour Zeus et d'autres Dieux décidèrent de le mettre à l'épreuve et s'invitèrent sous l'apparence d'un mendiant, et le roi flairant le piège les invita à manger et voulant vérifier leurs natures divines fit tuer son petit fils Arcas et l'offrit aux dieux en guise de repas. Indigné, Zeus foudroya ces cinquante fils, et changea Lycaon en loup ».

Ici, je préfère changer légèrement la légende (mais l'explication viendra de toute façon plus tard dans ma fic), les fils et le roi furent condamnés à devenir des bêtes.

 **La chose dévora la main droite*** référence biblique. Le corps à gauche et l'esprit à droite.

Physiologiquement, le corps humain est plus développé côté gauche mais l'humain est naturellement enclin à utiliser sa main droite par son esprit. Écoutez ce côté gauche de votre corps (la santé) et circoncisez-vous par le côté droit de l'Esprit.  
Néanmoins le livre de vie de l'agneau nous apprend qu'il ne faut pas sombrer dans l'hyper développement de ses dons ou qualité du côté gauche et droit, et de faire de nous des spécialistes, des hyper passionnés, ou des élites, car de tel chemin sont ceux de la mort de l'âme, la vie n'a plus de sens. Le chemin de la vie doit être droit, vécu par tous et suivant la loi de Dieu, il ne vaut mieux pas sortir de cette vie à droite ou à gauche.

 _ **« Tu ne coucheras point avec un homme comme on couche avec une femme.** __C'est une abomination »_ _ *****_ _._ _Ceux-ci est un verse_ _t =_ _chapitre 18: verset 22 (LV ou Lévétique)_

 ** _Pas d'inquiétude fils de Sodome_** _ *****_ Sodome est une ville dans la genèse, détruite par Dieu car le peuple qui y vivait était vil (la pratique homosexuelle faisant partit d'un pécher que l'Éternel a proscrit.) C'est ni plus ni moins une insulte que le Nogitsune profère à l'encontre de Stiles.


	9. Chapter 7

**Biche blanche**

 **Avis de l'auteur :**

Hey regardez qui est là XD une revenante… Ouais, je sais, j'ai un peu beaucoup, énormément de retard… Vraiment désolée ! J'ai eu pas mal de choses à faire pendant ces 6 mois (le temps passe trop vite…). Et ce chapitre était un vrai challenge à faire ! Il amène à une transition avec la 2ème partie de la 1er partie et pour toute la suite de l'histoire, il devait donc être le plus parfait possible… Et comme je n'avais pas de correcteur qui m'aider je ne voulais pas le commencé sans un appui extérieur ! Mais voilà j'ai une nouvelle correctrice et je la remercie énormément pour son soutien et son aide ^^ grâce à elle vous avez enfin la suite !

Passez si vous avez le temps relire la chronologie de mon histoire au prologue (je l'ai modifié car je me suis aperçue que la série c'est gouré dans l'âge de ses personnages et donc moi aussi… Stiles à 16 ans et non 17 ans.)

Alors parlons chapitre 7 ^^ : Il est assez particulier car il n'a qu'une seule temporalité, c'est à dire que ce chapitre se passe dans une seule journée. Il est également la transition entre l'épisode 19 et 20 de la saison 3b (il se passe avant que Stiles aille en Hôpital Psychiatrique.). De plus, j'ai non seulement écris avec beaucoup de dialogues (c'est la quasi totalité du chapitre) mais j'ai également tenté d'alléger un peu l'atmosphère, de nous remettre dans un contexte plus proche du quotidien et d'insister sur la relation de Stiles avec son père et avec lui-même (j'en dirais plus à la fin du chapitre ;) ). Bref, ce chapitre c'est un peu un répit, avant de prendre l'ascenseur pour l'enfer. Je ne comptais pas séparer cette scène de l'épisode mais elle devenu bien plus longue que je pensais (car j'avais énormément de choses à écrire.)

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^ et on se retrouve après le chapitre (car j'ai fait une petite analyse, donc si ça vous intéresses rendez-vous après l'avoir fini sinon ça va gâcher la lecture de celui-ci).

Chapitre entièrement corrigé ^^ merci LuluHawaiiMalfoy !

* * *

 **Réponse aux commentaires** **:**

 **Akane** : Coucou ^^ comment tu vas ? J'espère que tu passes de très bonne vacance ? C'est surtout à moi de te remercié pour ton assiduité ! Alors que je suis une piètre auteur qui publie vraiment pas régulièrement :/… Et vraiment désolée (je sais comme c'est chiant ^^'). Eh bien, saches qu'avoir un petit commentaire à chaque chapitre publié par un lecteur qui suit depuis le début l'histoire c'est un vrai remerciement ^^. Alors merci infiniment et j'espère que ce chapitre te plairas ! J'ai fait participer trois personnes différentes pour celui-ci xD. J'espère que le rendu te plaira.

: Hey ! Merci beaucoup pour ces compliments ^^. Je suis vraiment désolée du gros retard, le prochain sera bien plus rapide. En tout cas j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ^^.

 **Guest** **(du 20 Mars)** : Coucou ! Merci pour ton commentaire ^^ tu as enfin la suite, vraiment désolée du gros retard. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ^^.

 **G** **uest** **(du 14 juin)** : Hey ! Oui je vais plutôt bien (j'ai eu un coup au moral quand j'ai appris mon redoublement mais bon c'est la vie ^^, je ferais mieux l'année pro) et toi j'espère que tu vas bien que tu passes de bonnes vacances (si c'est le cas). La suite est maintenant xD mais désolée je n'ai pas vu les 6 mois passé et j'ai fais au plus vite pour rattraper mon retard (une fois que j'avais une correctrice). Merci pour ce jolie compliment ^^, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également.

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Wake up**

 **Réveilles-toi**

 **I** l était elle ? Elle était lui ? Qu'est-ce que cela voulait-il dire ? Que voulait dire cette… Cet autre lui ? Il secoua sa tête, perdu, essayant de comprendre. Non, il avait beau réfléchir, c'était farfelu ! Complètement fou. Et pourquoi même, son autre lui serait une fille ? Pourquoi alors qu'il était un garçon ? A part si son père lui avait menti sur son sexe et qu'il était une fille ! Comme ce Bruce Reimer ***** ! Il frissonna de dégoût à cette pensée, s'imaginant être le deuxième Frankenstein de John Money. Il fut soudain coupé par son propre rire :

\- C'est ridicule ! Tu as enterré ton cauchemar en moi et m'a séparé de toi, je n'avais aucun moyen de te faire prendre conscience que tu inversais ta réalité et ton rêve. J'ai alors pris l'apparence de Lydia pour te mettre en garde de ce démon mais… _Son ombre soupira tristement_ : Ça n'a pas marché.

Stiles fronça ses sourcils et passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux. C'était irréaliste, il se parlait à lui-même, se faisant presque sermonner par sa propre personne. _Merde, j'ai vraiment perdu la boule, je deviens comme Sentry dans Sentry vs Void_ _ *****_ _ou_ _pire,_ _Gollum ! Il allait finir comme lui !_ Pensa-t-il ironiquement. Il soupira fatigué et se força à ne pas devenir sarcastique. Il ne savait même plus si c'était réel ou non. Si à force de revivre ce cauchemar, il ne s'était pas enfermé dans son esprit, claquant définitivement la porte et se cachant dans une pièce sombre. Il était las, exténué d'essayer de réfléchir pour démêler le vrai du faux.

Il décida de se concentrer uniquement sur cet autre lui. Il analysa un instant ces mots et soudain, il put résoudre une partie du puzzle. Il grimaça, dépité par la nullité de son ombre pour avoir tenter de l'avertir :

\- Alors, ce que tu disais ? C'était pour me protéger ? C'était bizarre ! Et absolument pas rassurant... Va vraiment falloir prendre des cours de communication ! Ne put-il s'empêcher de répliquer en se souvenant des sueurs froides qu'elle lui avait donné.

Son ombre qui avait repris sa forme initiale, la sienne, fit la moue et hocha négligemment les épaules :

\- Pas vraiment, tu n'as pas supporté ce qui t'es arrivé et tu as déchiré ces souvenirs dans une partie de toi qui le pouvait. Malheureusement, le démon en a profité et a joué avec, pour t'anéantir.

Cette ombre était lui le soir de son cauchemar ? Elle était ce qui lui avait permis de survivre ? Il l'avait crée pour pouvoir continuer à avancer ? Mais alors que se passerait-il si elle et lui… ?

 _Attend_ _s_ _?!_ Pensa-t-il brusquement sentant la panique l'embrasser.

Était-ce pour cela qu'elle venait d'apparaître devant lui ? Elle voulait qu'il ne devienne qu'un ? Elle voulait qu'il accepte ça ? Que ce cauchemar n'en devienne plus un, mais une réalité ? La réalité de sa vie ? Non ! Non ! Non ! Il ne voulait pas ! Se souvenir, ressentir la douleur lui était suffisant ! Putain, il venait d'assister à ce cauchemar pendant près de trois putain de jours ! Il avait suffisamment fait face à ça ! Mais il pourrait encore le considérer comme un cauchemar ! Il pourrait encore l'oublier! C'était encore un rêve d'une réalité difforme ! Il avait encore la possibilité de nier ! Il fallait que cette ombre reste loin de lui ! Non ! Cette ombre devait rester loin de lui !

Il tenta de reculer, horrifié. Sa Jeep l'empêcha cependant de s'éloigner. Il se retrouva, une nouvelle fois, piégé entre sa bonne vielle compagne de route et son cauchemar. Cette ombre portait tous ses souvenirs. Elle était l'infime séparation entre la réalité et le rêve ! Il pouvait donc oublier ce que venait de lui dire le démon ! Il avait encore une chance de s'y échapper ! Il posa ses mains sur sa tête, pressant fortement ses tempes, essayant vainement de s'évader par la douleur. Il devait faire disparaître ce cauchemar, il le devait ! Il ne le supporterait pas ! C'était trop lui demander. Il n'était pas assez fort !

\- Stiles ! Tu ne peux pas continuer à refuser de te souvenir de ce qui est arrivé ! Tu dois l'accepter !

L'adolescent releva violemment la tête cherchant une échappatoire. Il contourna la jeep et s'éloigna d'elle. Il recula loin de la lumière, loin de cette chose horrifiante, loin de son immonde cauchemar. La noirceur tendit joyeusement ses bras sur le corps de l'humain, l'enlaçant avec tendresse. Oui, il était mieux dans les ténèbres, il refusait cette lumière hideuse.

\- Stiles ! Il te manipulera ! Il te fera tuer ce que tu aimes ! Vas-tu les sacrifier ainsi ! Vas-tu encore te complaire dans ta fuite !? Hurla son autre lui qui se faisait dévorer lentement par l'obscurité.

Il releva la tête brusquement à ces mots, les larmes sillonnant ses joues maigres. Il ne voulait plus être la cause de leurs souffrances ! Il se répugnait à l'idée d'être leurs douleurs… Mais, s'il acceptait _ça_ , s'il accueillait cette partie de lui… Il serait détruit ! Il le savait ! Il n'arriverait pas à faire face ! Ce serait trop dur ! Ce qu'il lui demandait était trop dur ! Il sanglota misérablement, incapable de se décider. Figé d'épouvante. Son choix était-il de se sacrifier pour eux ou de les sacrifier pour lui ? Il hoqueta et pressa plus fort ses doigts contre ses tempes.

Il avait mal, _putain, ça faisait si mal !_ Il n'y arrivait pas ! Il n'y arriverait pas ! Il était incapable de réfléchir ! Il s'effondra et frappa violemment le sol boueux.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi ! Hurla-t-il hystérique.

 _Je vais mourir ! Je vais mourir !_ Hoqueta-t-il misérablement. Il tressaillit en sentant des bras doux l'entourer, il les repoussa vainement avant de laisser choir son visage sur cette épaule.

Cette épaule chaude et réconfortante dans ce lieu glacial et effrayant.

\- Je sais. Je sais à quel point ça va être difficile, Stiles. La fuite n'est cependant pas une solution. Tu finiras tôt ou tard par me faire encore face. Tu ne peux pas t'annihiler.

L'adolescent ne répondit rien, il n'en avait de toute façon pas la force. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas échapper à son inconscient ***.** Il ferma les paupières quelques secondes et soupira, résigné. Il se redressa et rencontra ses propres yeux noisettes. Il passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux

et essuya ses pleurs avec sa manche.

\- Pour eux. Dit-il dans un souffle.

Un sourire encourageant et un hochement de tête fut son unique réponse. L'ombre commença à disparaître dans une lumière apaisante et se fondit dans le corps de Stiles. Il resta un temps hébété par ce spectacle fascinant. Il était calme mais cette paix disparue soudain, remplacée par des souvenirs et il réalisa alors pleinement son vrai lui. Il était cet adolescent qui s'était fait dévorer cette nuit-là.

Il était lui… Il était _lui !_

Et il hurla de supplice.

\- Stiles ! Cria une voix grave.

Il essaya de respirer mais il n'y arrivait pas ! _Merde_! Il se sentait mourir de l'intérieur ! C'était horrible et _putain_! Il avait peur ! Il se força à ouvrir les yeux mais tout était flou et sa panique s'accentua. Il sursauta en sentant des bras musclés serrer son torse avec force. Il tenta de se lever mais l'homme le força à rester assit sur le lit. Il donna alors un violent coup de coude. Il ne savait pas où il était ! Il ne savait pas qui était avec lui ! Et _putain_ ses souvenirs étaient un véritable merdier ! Il était désorienté et incapable de former une pensée cohérente. Son corps tremblait violemment ne désirant qu'une chose, être libéré de ce torse contre lequel son dos était. Il se sentait devenir complètement hystérique, il donna un coup de tête contre le menton de l'homme et celui-ci le lâcha un instant jurant sous la douleur.

Stiles hébété se jeta hors du lit et se sentit chuter, il fut rattrapé violemment par une poigne puissante sur son biceps droit. Stiles étouffa un sanglot de terreur quand la prise se fit plus forte et le força maladroitement à se rasseoir.

\- Stiles ! C'est moi ! Calme toi ! Souffla une voix rauque contre sa nuque.

L'adolescent se figea un court instant, tentant de respirer et se pencha brusquement en avant. Il chercha à tâtons un objet, n'importe quoi pour le fracasser sur la tête de cet homme.

\- Stiles ! C'est papa ! Stiles, je t'en pris calme toi ! Souffla le shérif qui le serra plus fortement et commençait à le bercer.

L'adolescent fronça ses sourcils et se paralysa en entendant ces mots. Son père ? Était-ce vraiment son père ? Il tourna la tête, regardant le visage de l'homme et plissa les yeux pour le voir. Sa vision était encore voilée et il pouvait à peine distinguer ce qui l'entourait. Un sourd sifflement faisait péniblement écho dans ses tympans et sa respiration était laborieuse. Il tenta néanmoins de reprendre contenance et observa plus méticuleusement cet homme. Il déglutit et se pinça les lèvres avant de demander d'une voix rude et hésitante :

\- Papa?

La seule réponse qu'il eut fut un sanglot. Monsieur Stilinski déplaça son fils pour lui faire face et l'enlaça désespérément. Il posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son enfant et embrassa le dessus de sa tête. Il ne retint pas ces pleurs de soulagement, d'angoisse et de détresse. Il avait cru le perdre, son bébé, son fils, il avait vraiment cru perdre son petit garçon.

\- Merci, merci ! Oh mon dieu, merci ! Chuchota-t-il comme une litanie, tellement heureux d'avoir son fils dans ses bras et de pouvoir entendre sa voix.

Il serait devenu fou s'il avait perdu leurs fils ! Il ne se serait jamais pardonné si ce dernier avait été perdu à cause de son incompétence en tant que père ! Il aurait fait n'importe quoi ! N'importe quoi ! Tout donné pour que cette saloperie le possède à la place de son garçon ! Un parent ne devrait jamais voir son enfant mourir avant lui ! Jamais ! Monsieur Stilinski se serait sans doute tiré une balle dans la tête si son fils n'était pas revenu ! Il n'aurait pas pu continuer s'il perdait sa dernière famille ! Il avait failli perdre l'enfant de Claudia ! Il avait presque regardé son fils mourir ! Il serra plus fortement encore le torse athlétique de son garçon.

\- Stiles. Je suis là maintenant ! Je suis là, papa est là. Murmura-t-il à son enfant raide dans ses bras.

Il eut l'impression de revenir des années en arrière quand Claudia venait de mourir. Stiles, assit sur un banc, seul dans le grand couloir nacré de l'hôpital, lui avait semblé si éteint. Il sortait de la chambre où sa femme avait donné son dernier souffle et rencontra alors les yeux vides de son fils. Son petit corps tremblant de sanglots contenus. Il lui avait parut si fragile, tellement en détresse cherchant à trouver une épaule réconfortante où s'appuyer. Il s'était agenouillé et avait immédiatement pris dans ses bras le petit garçon. Son fils cacha son visage dans son épaule et se mit à pleurer par gros sanglots. Monsieur Stilinski lui avait promis qu'il serait là, à ces côtés et que sa mère était dans un lieu merveilleux, les observant depuis les cieux.

Il avait failli dans son rôle de père, il avait échoué à le protéger contre ce monstre.

Il se détacha de son fils et observa son visage. Les mains sur ses larges épaules, il fronça ses sourcils soucieux du silence et de la raideur de son enfant. Il rencontra des yeux absents, il n'aimait pas ce qu'il voyait. Il savait que son fiston avait dû vivre trois jours d'horreur. Deaton l'avait prévenu que la possession démoniaque incomplète, soit quand le démon n'avait pas de contrôle sur l'âme, laissait ce dernier conscient de ce que faisait cette immonde créature. Une prison de chair en résumé. Il serra sa prise sur les épaules de l'enfant.

\- Stiles ? L'appela-t-il espérant le réveiller. Il sursauta quand Stiles le regarda soudainement les yeux écarquillés et le visage blême.

Il le poussa violemment et se jeta hors du lit, il tomba maladroitement mais se releva rapidement et courut chercher la salle de bain. Monsieur Stilinski entendit au loin, la porte s'ouvrir avec fracas et le couvercle des toilettes être relevé durement, suivit de peu par le son désagréable du relent. Le père soupira fortement et se passa une main fatiguée dans ses cheveux. Il avait espéré que Stiles n'avait pas été aussi tourmenté mais il semblerait que c'était le cas. Peu de temps après que son fils se soit évanouit, Deaton l'avait appelé et il était allé chercher son garçon pour le ramener à la maison. Le druide pensait qu'il serait mieux pour l'adolescent de se réveiller dans un environnement familier, ce qui empêcherait peut-être qu'il soit désorienté à son réveil. Mélissa était venue l'ausculter immédiatement et vérifiait son état de santé général. A part qu'il était un peu déshydraté, Stiles était relativement en forme. Ce qui était miraculeux, car son corps aurait dû souffrir de conséquences dramatiques ; il semblerait que le Nogitsune avait maintenu le corps de Stiles dans un état de sommeil. Du moins, c'est ce que supposait Mélissa et Deaton pour expliquer la santé de Stiles.

Monsieur Stilinski quitta la chambre de Stiles et le rejoignit dans la salle de bain. Il grimaça à l'odeur nauséabonde du vomi mais il s'avança et s'agenouilla à côté de son enfant. Il frotta doucement son dos qui tremblait sous les inlassables soubresauts. Il resta silencieux quand il entendit les sanglots étouffés de Stiles, il ne savait pas ce qu'il pourrait dire pour le soulager. Il supposait qu'aucun mot ne serait assez juste pour soulager la douleur de son garçon. Alors il se tut et se contenta d'être une présence rassurante.

Il ne sut combien de minutes étaient passées quand Stiles finit par arrêter de vomir de la bile. Il le regarda, sa tête affalée contre la cuvette, la respiration sifflante et les joues creusées, le teint blafard et les yeux fermés, aux paupières gonflées. Il passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux et quitta la salle de bain, se sentant nauséeux de voir son fils dans cet état lamentable. Il descendit pour chercher un verre et le remplir puis remonta et entra dans la pièce où Stiles n'avait pas bougé. Il posa le verre et ouvrit un tiroir, il prit une boite de médicament et reprit le verre en main. Il s'approcha de son enfant et s'agenouilla pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

\- Stiles ? L'appela-t-il doucement.

L'adolescent releva péniblement la tête et le regarda exténué. Il se redressa en s'aidant de la cuvette. Il tendit les mains pour prendre le verre et le médicament que son père venait au préalable de sortir de son emballage. Il but un peu d'eau avant d'avaler la pilule.

\- Merci. Souffla Stiles qui grimaça en entendant sa voix enrouée.

Son père prit le verre et le posa plus loin au sol. Il sourit gentiment et répondit :

\- Retourne dans ta chambre te coucher, je ferais le repas en attendant.

Stiles haussa les sourcils amusé, son père faire la cuisine ? _Merde alors_ _!_ Il devait être dans un état vraiment misérable. Il fit un petit sourire moqueur :

\- Tu cuisines ? Désolé papa mais tu es aussi bon dans ce domaine que Dark Vador en sauveur de la galaxie.

Monsieur Stilinski ricana, sentant soudain la tension qui l'habitait, le quitter :

\- Moques-toi fiston ! Mais je pourrais te surprendre. _Pour toute réponse Stiles haussa plus haut encore les sou_ _r_ _cils_ : Allez ! Vas te recoucher, tu as besoin de sommeil. _Il fronça_ _s_ _es sourcils au silence de son enfant._ Tu as besoin de mon aide pour te ramener dans ta chambre ?

Stiles secoua la tête de gauche à droite avant de répondre d'une voix étranglée :

\- Je veux me laver.

Monsieur Stilinski ne releva pas le ton désemparé de son fils. Il est vrai qu'il était couvert de sueur et sentait la transpiration, ses cheveux étaient poisseux tout comme sa peau encore couverte d'une fine pellicule de crasse. Il hocha la tête, comprenant, il ramassa le verre et la boite de médicament et se releva, en ignorant le craquement sourd de ses articulations vieillissantes :

\- Je t'apporte ton pyjama ?

Stiles passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux gras et grimaça en sentant ses mèches collées sur ses doigts. Il répondit avec un bâillement à s'en décrocher la mâchoire :

\- Ouais, s'il-te-plaît.

Monsieur Stilinski se retourna et allait commencer à sortir de la salle de bain mais il s'arrêta et s'exclama, taquin :

\- Je t'apporte ton caleçon fétiche aussi ?

Stiles fit la moue, peu amusé par cette blague et répondit sèchement :

\- Très amusant, papa !

Monsieur Stilinski se retourna et continua d'un air faussement sérieux :

\- Allons, fiston, on sait tous les deux que tu as un caleçon fétiche.

Stiles secoua la tête, dépité par l'humour ridicule de son père et bougonna :

\- Vraiment arrêtes-toi là.

Monsieur Stilinski haussa alors un sourcil narquois :

\- C'est drôle non ?

Stiles s'affala contre le mur à côté des toilettes et s'esclaffa moqueur, son père pouvait avoir un humour très étrange parfois :

\- Je crois vraiment que ta définition de drôle est détraqué, papa. Tu sais, tu n'as pas à être triste, ce n'est pas ta faute, l'âge doit jouer dans la balance. Tu en as d'autres avec le même problème ! Tu n'es pas seul ! Il existe même des cours pour des personnes comme toi. Tu veux que je t'y inscrives ?

Le shérif fronça ses sourcils et demanda d'un ton sceptique :

\- Essayes-tu de me faire croire que tu n'as pas de caleçon fétiche ? Parce que si je me souviens bien à ton premier match de cross…

\- Attends !? _Le coupa Stiles soudain interloqué et_ _scandalisé_ : Comment tu sais ça ?

\- Ah ! Donc tu as bien un caleçon fétiche ? J'avais raison ! Dit le Shérif d'un air triomphant.

\- J'ai pas dis que… Ce n'est pas mon caleçon fétiche ! Bougonna Stiles de mauvaise foi. Oui, il en avait un, mais son père n'avait pas à le savoir, comment était-il au courant de tout ? Il pouvait voir tout ce qu'il faisait derrière son dos comme Fol œil ou quoi ?

Le shérif posa une main sur sa hanche et sourit avec espièglerie :

\- Vraiment ? Je suis presque sur que tu l'avais porté une semaine.

Stiles fronça ses sourcils, il l'avait porté aussi longtemps ? Merde, alors il comprenait mieux à présent. Il pensa alors à haute voix :

\- Une semaine ?… Je me disais aussi qu'il devenait inconfortable.

\- J'y crois pas tu as un caleçon fétiche et tu l'as porté une semaine ! Répliqua le shérif abasourdit par la confirmation de ce qu'il avait cru, quand il n'avait pas vu l'ombre d'un caleçon de Stiles dans la panière à linge sale, pendant une semaine.

\- C'était ma plume de Dumbo ! S'offusqua Stiles.

\- Dumbo ne gardait pas tout le temps sa plume et ce n'était pas un sous-vêtement. Précisa Monsieur Stilinski.

\- Beaucoup de célébrité en ont. Ça porte chance ! Tenta de se justifier l'adolescent.

\- Ah ? Et qui donc ? Demanda le Shérif soupçonneux.

\- Euh… _Stiles essaya de se rappeler le nom d'une célébrité qui avait effectivement un caleçon fétiche. Non pas qu'il avait fait des recherches dessus, hein… Bon, oui il avait fait des recherches pour savoir si ce caleçon porte bonheur était efficace_. Zayn Malik ?

\- C'est une réponse ou une question ? Interrogea Monsieur Stilinski par le ton hésitant de l'adolescent.

\- Les deux. Peu importe, c'était dans l'unique but de voir si ça fonctionnait !

\- Et ça n'a pas été le cas, je suppose. _En conclu_ _t_ _le shérif avant de demander_ : Pourquoi le porter aussi longtemps alors ? C'était une question très pertinente, à quoi avait pensé son garçon pour rester aussi longtemps avec ?

\- Pour être sur. J'ai fait comme Harry avec Ron et son élixir de chance qui n'en était pas un. Expliqua Stiles d'un ton sérieux.

\- Mais son élixir de chance n'en été pas un mais il pensait l'être, c'était quoi l'intérêt que tu essayes en sachant que ce n'était pas un élixir de chance ?

\- Dis comme ça… C'est peut-être pour ça que ça n'a pas marché avec moi… L'effet placebo ne fonctionne que si je ne sais pas que ce n'est pas un vrai porte bonheur…

\- Stiles ! _Soupira le shérif en levant les yeux au ciel et priant une quelconque divinité_ : Je rêve du jour où tu bosseras aussi bien en cours que tu réfléchis sur tes questions existentielles.

\- Ouais, je devrais peut-être tenter la psychologie inversée, ne pas me dire que ce n'est pas un porte bonheur. Devrais-je retenter ? Peut-être quand l'ayant mal fait ça m'a porté malheur, une sorte de sort inversé comme dans Supernatural et la patte de lapin… Continua Stiles ne prêtant plus attention à son père.

Monsieur Stilinski ne s'en formalisa pas et quitta la pièce en riant de bon cœur. Il marcha dans le couloir et ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Stiles. Il avait dû faire quelques rangements, son enfant ayant cru bon de mettre des ficelles, accrochés du tableaux aux ciseaux qu'il avait planté dans le matelas. Il avait retourné ce dernier, enlevé les draps et les avait jeté pour les remplacer par de nouveaux. Il n'avait pas touché aux tableaux, même s'il aurait voulu y mettre le feu, il respecta l'intimité de son fils et toucha à ces affaires le moins possible. Il rangea un peu le foutoir de celle-ci, mettant les papiers étalés au sol dans différents cartons et c'était tout. Le reste n'avait pas changé. Il se dirigea dans l'armoire pour prendre un pyjama, un simple tee-shirt noir, un jogging gris et un caleçon noir. Il quitta la pièce et rejoignit Stiles dans la salle de bain. Il frappa contre le battant pour le prévenir de son arrivée. Il entrouvrit la porte et tendit les vêtements que prit l'adolescent avant de la refermer.

Monsieur Stilinski s'éloigna de la pièce et descendit les escaliers. Il réfléchit un peu sur ce qu'il cuisinerait. Il ferait cuire une pizza, c'était nourrissant simple et efficace comme repas.

Stiles, seul dans la salle de bain, resta un instant hébété, le bras tendu et les vêtements toujours tenus dans son poing serré. Il ne savait pas quoi faire ou plutôt il ne savait plus ce qu'il voulait faire. Il se sentait étrangement distant avec lui-même. Perdu et anesthésié de sa personne. Pourtant, le calme qu'il ressentait n'était qu'une illusion, un mur frêle qui tremblait sous les émotions de détresse et d'effroi qu'il ressentait. Il n'était pas naïf, ce n'était que les prémices de la folie qui allait le gagner lentement, insidieusement. Maintenant qu'il était revenu dans la réalité, qu'il était entier et qu'il avait accepté ça. Il allait falloir qu'il avance avec, qu'il trouve une nouvelle béquille pour continuer et ne pas s'effondrer. Pour son père, pour Scott et ses amis, Stiles devait garder aussi longtemps que possible sa tête hors de l'eau. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il tiendrait sans bouée avant de se noyer. Il devait trouver un stratagème pour empêcher le Nogitsune de prendre possession de lui avant qu'il ne lâche prise une nouvelle fois. Il n'était pas stupide, il était parfaitement conscient qu'il pourrait céder face à ce démon, encore une fois mais cela pourrait empirer. Et s'il échouait à flotter dans cet océan agité, avant que le Nogitsune ne soit détruit, il risquerait de se donner sciemment à lui. Cette pensée l'écœura ! Il se haïssait de se savoir aussi faible ! Il les mettrait en danger ! En cédant, en ne résistant pas assez, il serait la cause de leurs pertes !

 _Merde_ _!_ _Que dois-je faire ?_

Il soupira et se passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux. Il grimaça en les sentant poisseux et un haut-le-cœur le prit à la gorge. Il lâcha soudainement les vêtements et se hâta, la tête la première dans la cuvette. Il hoqueta et cracha de la bile mais rien ne sortit de son estomac vide. Il crispa sa mâchoire et ferma les yeux en sentant la pièce tournée désagréablement. Il se sentait lessivé et épuisé. Il attendit que le tournis disparaisse pour se lever, il s'aida des toilettes et s'appuya sur le lavabo, ses jambes trop faibles pour le soutenir correctement. Il s'affala contre le mur et réussit à se diriger vers la douche.

Il avait de nouveau cette envie presque effrayante de se laver, de se sentir propre, de purifier ce corps sale. Stiles entra dans la douche et il leva la tête vers le pommeau de douche, ferma les yeux et fit couler de l'eau bouillante. Il grimaça et tressaillit au brusque changement de température mais il laissa le liquide limpide brûler la crasse qui recouvrait son corps avili.

Il cligna douloureusement des paupières, pour essayer de voir où était le gel douche. Il tendit la main pour le ramasser au sol et ferma l'eau. Pendant quelques secondes, il resta paralysé. Il ne voulait pas se toucher, il ne voulait pas sentir ses mains sur sa peau, il ne voulait plus rien sentir de ce corps ! Il pinça les lèvres et osa ouvrir le bouchon et faire affluer le savon dans sa paume. Il regarda le gel douche âcre couler le long de ses doigts, de son poignet et s'égoutter dans l'eau encore présente du bassin de la douche. Il se rappela soudain de ce liquide rosâtre, glacial et épais s'écoulant de son anus, glissant le long de ses fesses et de ses cuisses jusqu'à rejoindre l'eau et le savon pour disparaître dans le siphon de la douche. Il ferma brusquement son poing et se força à quitter ce souvenir douloureux. Il devrait acheter un nouveau gel douche, celui-ci n'étant qu'un rappel cruel de _ça_. Il soupira résigné, il ne pouvait pas, ne pas se savonner, c'était ridicule. Il passa nerveusement mais avec des gestes mécaniques et calculés, sa main dans ses cheveux puis sur son visage, son cou, ses épaules, ses bras, ses pectoraux toujours légèrement douloureux et gonflés et s'arrêta au niveau du nombril. Il senti sa main commencer à trembler quand elle descendit plus bas sur son ventre, frôlant ces abdominaux raides, suivant la ligne de fin duvet brun, arrivant à la naissance des poils pubiens, sa main continua encore frôlant son ... Un sanglot le prit à la gorge et il releva violemment la tête, les mâchoires crispées, l'autre poing serré laissant les ongles mordre sa chair.

Il n'aimait plus cette sensation, ne la supportait plus ! Se toucher là, réveiller ce besoin, et ce besoin lui rappeler ce jour *****! Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il serait horrifié d'un geste aussi simple et naturel et pourtant, il paniquait. Il se fit aussi rapide que possible, essayant de laisser un simple contact fantôme. Il respira de nouveau quand il frotta le gel douche sur ses cuisses et ses jambes mais il savait qu'il lui restait encore la nuque et ses fesses. Il se mordit fortement la joue, le sang contre sa langue, sa main passant rapidement derrière ses épaules et sur les muscles glutéaux, glissant hâtivement à la naissance du sillon de ses fesses. Il n'alla pas plus loin, il ne pouvait pas et laissa simplement le savon s'écouler. Il coupa sa respiration, apeuré, quand le gel douche coula presque avec nonchalance, suivant le creux de ses muscles fessiers. Tremblant, il enclencha violemment l'eau brûlante. Il voulait avoir mal. La souffrance lui permettait d'oublier ces sensations et ce corps.

Il resta un certain temps sous l'eau bouillante, plusieurs vingtaines de minutes, pour qu'elle finisse par devenir tiède. Il la coupa et sorti de la douche. Il prit son peignoir beige accroché à un clou. Il frotta énergiquement le tissu rugueux contre sa peau rendue sensible et douloureuse par la chaleur. Il ne s'en formalisa pas et se hâta de se sécher un minimum pour mettre son pyjama. Il fronça ces sourcils par sa soudaine envie pressante.

Il alla aux toilettes et releva soudain la tête pour ne rien voir, écœuré de se regarder ainsi. Les lèvres pincées, il soupira dépité par son comportement idiot. Il n'arrivait même plus à être normal. Le voilà qui s'angoissait pour aller uriner ! Il ne devrait pas être répugné de juste se tenir pour accomplir un acte aussi naturel que de se vider ! Il espéra que ce brusque dégoût partirait rapidement, qu'il puisse au moins pisser en paix ! Il dût attendre de longues secondes agaçantes, avant de pouvoir enfin uriner, il tira la chasse, se lava les main et enfila ses vêtements toujours échoués au sol.

Il replaça son peignoir et ouvrit la fenêtre de la salle de bain pour laisser la vapeur être remplacée par l'air frais de l'après-midi. Stiles se dirigea vers les escaliers mais s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils en entendant des voix.

\- Comment va-t-il ? Demanda la voix douce et familière de Mélissa.

\- Pas au meilleur de sa forme. _Soupira son père_ :Il a beaucoup transpiré pendant son sommeil et à son réveil il était paniqué, il hurlait et m'a frappé assez durement. Il a aussi vomi de la bile.

\- Je vois. Ce sont des réactions typiques de stress post-traumatique. Il faut le surveiller de près, ça ira avec le temps. A-t-il parlé de ce qui est arrivé pendant ces trois jours ?

\- Non, je n'ai pas osé amener le sujet. Est-ce que… _Son père se tut un instant hésitant_ : Est-ce que Deaton, Scott et les autres ont trouvé une solution ?

Stiles entendit le parquet craquer, il supposa que Mélissa se rapprochait de son père.

\- Non, pas encore mais ne t'en fais pas, ils vont trouver.

\- Je ne le supporterais pas… _Souffla d'une voix étranglée son père_ : Si je le perds, Mélissa, je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais.

\- Je sais… On va trouver un moyen de sauver ton fils et Stiles est fort ! Il est courageux, il va surmonter ça. C'est un battant !

\- Ouais, c'est un brave gamin. Courageux comme sa mère.

Stiles sentit un rire hystérique naître dans sa gorge. Il se retint difficilement et retourna un instant dans sa chambre pour reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Il se laissa chuter sur son matelas et passa ses mains lasses sur son visage. Ça _ne va pas ! Pas du tout !_ Ils pensaient qu'il été assez fort pour se battre contre le Nogitsune mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il était bien trop faible, fatigué et détruit pour affronter une telle créature ! _Merde !_ Il n'avait pas réussi à arrêter un prédateur alors un démon ? C'était risible ! Cette situation était juste absurde ! Si c'était lui qui devait neutraliser le Nogitsune c'était peine perdue ! Il en était incapable ! Il était bien trop apathique ! Il soupira fortement et se laissa tomber sur le dos contre le matelas. Il regarda d'un air absent le plafond blanc de sa chambre.

Il ne savait même pas comment il devait se comporter avec Mélissa et les autres. Il leur avait fait du mal. Il avait blessé Scott, le poignardant et il avait foulé le poignet de Kira avant de lui fracasser la tête contre la table en métal, sans parler des bombes et des pièges tendus. Il était la cause de beaucoup de souffrance et le seul pardon qu'ils lui demandaient était de résister au Nogitsune. Il n'avait même pas réussi à prendre le dessus, c'était Deaton qui avait empoisonné le démon et il s'était réveillé grâce à lui et rien d'autre. Il souffla fortement, il ne voyait pas le bout du tunnel… Il n'arrivait pas à voir la fin et il commençait lentement à se résigner. Peut-être que c'était sa faute ? Peut-être que s'il n'était pas là en premier lieu… Il grimaça, il ne pouvait pas avoir une telle pensée ! C'était irrespectueux pour son père ! Il refusait de faire souffrir ceux qui l'aimaient ! Il ne devait pas continuer le cheminement de cette réflexion, c'était un chemin dangereux, très dangereux et Stiles savait qu'actuellement, il pourrait faire une grosse connerie ! Et il ne voulait vraiment pas envenimer la situation. Il se leva finalement et décida d'affronter Mélissa et sûrement les autres qui viendraient lui rendre visite ou vérifier que le Nogitsune n'avait pas repris le contrôle.

A l'instant où il descendit les escaliers les éclats de voix se turent, sûrement parlaient-il encore de lui.

\- Stiles, Mélissa est là, elle veut t'ausculter. Lui dit son père qui venait de poser une assiette pleine d'une part de pizza.

\- Bonjour, Stiles. Dit simplement Madame McCall.

\- Bonjour, Mélissa. _Salua-t-il poliment et maladroitement ne sachant pas comment se comporter avec la mère de celui qu'il avait empalé avec une épée_ : C'est ta définition de cuisiner, papa ? Demanda narquois Stiles en montrant d'un signe de tête la table.

\- Oui, c'est un plat fait maison. Je l'ai sortie de son emballage et fait cuire la pizza. C'est ce qu'on appelle faire la cuisine, fiston. Allez, installes-toi et va remplir cet estomac vide. Lui dit son père autoritairement.

Stiles ne rechigna pas et prit le siège proposé. Mélissa lui fit un sourire rassurant et affectueux et prit la chaise à côté de la sienne. Il remarqua que son père et elle se jetèrent un regard entendu.

\- Alors, Stiles, ton père m'a dit que tu avais eu un réveil agité. Comment te sens-tu ?

Stiles prit le verre d'eau et avala de grande goulée avant de le reposer sur la table. Il n'aimait pas spécialement parler de sa santé physique alors mentale ? Il fit un peu la moue et haussa les épaules nonchalamment, avant de répondre, d'un air détaché :

\- Nauséeux et fatigué. Il prit la part de pizza et mordit dedans. _Dieu !_ Il était vraiment affamé en réalité.

\- Je vois. _Elle hocha la tête, et fronça légèrement_ _s_ _es sourcils_ : C'est normal je suppose. As-tu mal quelque part ?

Stiles se figea un instant hésitant. Pouvait-il lui parler de sa douleur au niveaux de ces pectoraux ? Il commençait à s'inquiéter surtout qu'ils n'étaient plus aussi fermes, comme étaient supposer être un muscle, mais gonflés et tendres. C'était vraiment bizarre ! Et il avait déjà assez d'inquiétude, sans que ce corps décide de jouer avec ses nerfs. Il lança un coup d'œil timide vers son père qui l'observait méticuleusement; non ! Il ne dirait rien, pas si son père était aux alentours. Il ne savait pas si c'était quelque chose de grave et si c'était le cas, il ne voulait pas en plus gérer son père affolé.

\- Non, je n'ai pas encore eu de cornes, ni d'ailes bien classes qui ont poussé. Ricana Stiles.

\- Dommage, j'aurais pu faire fortune. Répliqua son père amusé.

\- Tu vendrais ton fils ? Quel père indigne ! Surtout qu'avec mes superbes ailes, je pourrais être utile ! Je pourrais devenir super Stiles le sauveur de l'ombre comme Batman ! Et Scott serait Robin pour une fois ! Babilla Stiles la bouche pleine et faisant de grands gestes avec ses bras.

Mélissa et Monsieur Stilinski se lancèrent un regard soulagé. L'adolescent n'avait plus été aussi énergique depuis des semaines.

\- Tu m'as l'air d'aller plutôt bien. _L'interrompit soudain Mélissa_ : Scott va passer avec Deaton, Lydia, Isaac et sûrement d'autres personnes. Ça ira où tu veux que je leurs demande de venir plus tard ?

Stiles se tut et avala la croûte de pizza. Il fronça ses sourcils, hésitant, se sentait-il capable d'être entouré par tant de personnes ? Ou ferait-il une crise d'angoisse ? Il avait appréhendé quand il avait comprit que Mélissa était là mais finalement, il arrivait à se comporter normalement. A son grand étonnement, il remarqua qu'il n'avait plus été comme ça depuis longtemps. Il avait vraiment pensé qu'il toucherait le fond quand il avait accepté ça. Mais peut-être que les savoir en danger, lui donnait une béquille suffisante pour supporter ça ? Ce n'était que temporaire, il le savait, néanmoins, il était trop désespéré pour refuser le moindre soutien. Et si savoir que ces amis étaient en danger lui permettait de survivre alors soit, il utiliserait cette bouée. Après tout, il avait sacrifié toute chance de le nier pour leurs sauver la vie.

\- Oui, pas de problème. Dit-il d'un ton détaché et en haussant les épaules.

\- Très bien, ce soir je vérifierais ton pouls et ta température. _Elle se leva_ :Ils seront ravie de te voir. Ils étaient tous très inquiets.

Stiles se lécha les doigts et prit l'assiette avec la part de gâteau que lui tendit son père. Il fit un sourire gênée à Mélissa.

\- J'ai fait beaucoup de mal. Ne put-il s'empêcher de dire. Il grimaça en sentant les regards lourds des adultes.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien, Stiles. Personne ne te reproches quoique se soit. Le rassura Mélissa.

\- Eh, fiston, ne culpabilises pas parce que tu as été possédé.

\- Ouais. Souffla Stiles, retenant de justesse des excuses qui seraient inutiles. Il n'allait pas ramener les morts ou réparer sa lâcheté d'avoir laissé le Nogitsune prendre possession de lui.

\- Il faut que je retourne au travail. A tout à l'heure Stiles, et surtout reposes toi. Dit-elle accompagné par son père à l'entrée. Il hocha la tête comme remerciement.

\- Merci, Mélissa, pour tout. _Dit son père accompagnant Madame Mc_ _C_ _all dehors_ : Je sais qu'avec le travail que tu as c'est compliqué.

\- Allons, nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps ! C'est tout à fait normal ! S'il y a le moindre problème avec Stiles, appelles-moi.

\- Très bien. Au revoir, Mélissa.

\- A bientôt. Le salua-t-elle.

Monsieur Stilinski referma la porte avec un visage apaisé. Il se retourna et rejoignit son fils qui se gavait toujours de son gâteau au chocolat.

\- Il est quatorze heures. Tes amis seront là dans une heure et demie, je suppose. Tu veux qu'on se regarde un film tous les deux ? Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur la chaise où était précédemment Mélissa.

Stiles leva la tête vers son père et lui fit un grand sourire qui laissa apparaître de petites fossettes.

\- Oui, ça fait longtemps ! S'exclama-t-il enthousiaste.

Monsieur Stilinski sourit à son tour heureux de voir dans ces yeux ternes une once de légèreté. Ils avaient vraiment besoin tous les deux de se retrouver, de faire une soirée père et fils devant un bon film. Ils n'avaient plus eu le temps de passer un bon moment rien que tous les deux depuis presque deux mois. Et ça le désolait de ne remarquer que maintenant, à quel point ils s'étaient éloignés l'un de l'autre. Il voulait un peu se rattraper et il savait comment. Il se leva et se dirigea vers son manteau, il chercha dans une de ses poches internes et sortit un sac plastique. Il rejoignit Stiles qui l'observait, intrigué, depuis la salle à manger.

\- Il y a quoi là-dedans ? Demanda intrigué l'adolescent avant d'enfourner le reste du gâteau.

\- Un DVD que j'ai acheté ce matin. Sourit Monsieur Stilinski.

Quand Deaton avait ramené son fils à la maison, il avait immédiatement appelé Mélissa pour qu'elle puisse vérifier son état de santé. Il tournait en rond complètement mortifié, culpabilisant de n'avoir rien pu faire. Il était allé à la cuisine et c'était naturellement dirigé vers le mini bar. Il avait sorti une bouteille de whisky, ouvert la bouteille et versé un demi verre. Il avait regardé le liquide ambre avec un regard vitreux. Il savait qu'il brisait sa promesse faite à Stiles. Il le trahissait… Mais merde son fils avait disparu pendant presque trois putain de jours ! Il était actuellement en haut, allongé dans son lit, le teint blafard, le corps grandement amaigrit et _merde !_ Ça lui rappelait tellement Claudia ! Il était de nouveau dépassé par la situation, impuissant et ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'il s'en sorte. Son garçon avait été possédé ! Non, il était possédé ! Deaton n'était même pas sûr que Stiles serait lui-même à son réveil. Stiles avait vécu un véritable enfer pendant soixante douze heures, il avait assisté à son reflet tuant et torturant, blessant ceux qu'il aimait. Il pouvait être complètement détruit ! Il pouvait perdre son enfant ! Il pouvait être fou ! Et lui n'était pas sûr d'être assez fort, pour vivre une nouvelle fois avec un esprit malade. Il ne se pensait pas capable de traverser cette épreuve. Et cette attente ! Cette horrible et insupportable attente, le rendait malade !

Rageusement, il but cul-sec, il grimaça et se resservit un autre verre. Il en avait besoin ! Il en avait vraiment besoin, putain ! L'alcool coulant et brûlant sa trachée, lui permettait de ne pas craquer, pas tout de suite en tout cas. Le whisky l'aidait à garder son contrôle, à ne pas frapper quelqu'un, à ne pas fracasser des objets. Il réussissait à contenir son désespoir et sa rage, alors même si Stiles n'approuverait pas, il n'était pas là pour le sermonner. Il s'étrangla à son cinquième verre et toussa fortement mais ce fut rapidement remplacé par un discret sanglot. Il posa sa main sur son visage pour contenir ses larmes mais il était trop tard, l'alcool avait laissé éclater sa fureur en désarroi. Il posa violemment le verre et se laissa glisser contre le meuble. Il perdit toute maîtrise et il pleura, pleura, si fort qu'il ne remarqua pas la présence d'une autre personne. Il réagit à peine en sentant des bras l'enlacer tendrement, il ne rechigna pas à verser ses larmes contre la poitrine de Mélissa McCall, qui lui chuchotait des mots réconfortants. Il ne comprit pas, trop bouleversé mais écouta sa voix. Il se sentit un peu rassuré de ne pas être seul. Pour une fois, dans ce malheur il n'était plus seul et malgré le cauchemar qu'il vivait avec son fils, il eut un peu d'espoir. Il avait de l'aide et des personnes qui le soutenaient, si Stiles allait mal, il aurait quelqu'un au moins qui épancherait sa peine. Ils restèrent tous deux un long moment enlacés, ensemble.

Il s'était finalement reculé, embarrassé par ce lâché prise. Mélissa avait aperçu la bouteille à moitié vide mais n'avait rien dit, au contraire, elle s'était simplement servi un verre et but le tout d'une traite. Monsieur Stilinski avait souri, penaud et avait laissé Mélissa finir le whisky à sa place. Ils étaient restés dans un silence apaisant, chacun pensant à cette épouvantable semaine. Ils avaient discuté de banalité, essayant un court instant d'oublier ce qui s'était passé et Mélissa lui avait conseillé d'aller s'aérer la tête. Il n'avait pas voulu laisser son fils seul mais elle lui avait assuré qu'elle resterait le temps qu'il revienne. Il avait voulu refuser quand il se souvint qu'il n'avait rien pour passer une soirée père et fils. _Dieu !_ Il ne se rappelait plus quand il avait regardé un film avec Stiles. Mélissa lui avait suggéré d'aller en acheter un. Le magasin étant à dix minutes à pied, il n'aurait aucun besoin de prendre la voiture.

Il avait accepté et maintenant il était avec le DVD de la planète des singes : les origines. Il était persuadé que Stiles aimerait.

\- C'est quoi le film ? Demanda l'adolescent qui le coupa de ses pensées. _Il tendit le sac à Stiles qui l'ouvrit et observa méticuleusement le couvercle_ : La planète des singes, les origines ? Cool ! Il était super apparemment ! S'enthousiasma-t-il.

\- Va poser tes fesses sur le canapé. Répondit le shérif.

Stiles se précipita dans le salon et commença à s'installer. Monsieur Stilinski alluma la télévision, le lecteur DVD et se pencha, ces genoux grincèrent alors bruyamment, et inséra le DVD puis rejoignit son fils qui s'exclama taquin :

\- A ton âge, penses à mettre de l'huile sur tes articulations. Tu vas finir comme Robocop, à peine tu sera sorti de ta voiture que les voleurs seront déjà à des kilomètres.

\- Et toi arrêtes de sortir en douce ou j'achète une laisse. Répliqua le shérif qui s'affala confortablement dans le sofa noir et appuya sur la télécommande pour mettre le film.

\- L'idée est bien mais… _Stiles tapa ses doigts sur son menton faisant mine de réfléchir_ : C'est des chaînes qu'il me faudrait. Bien résistantes parce que les dernières elles n'ont pas fait long feu avec Scott.

Le shérif haussa les sourcils, dépité, et d'un sourire narquois, il répondit :

\- Je ne veux vraiment pas savoir pourquoi tu en aurais besoin et ce que tu en fais avec Scott.

Stiles fronça ses sourcils et resta ébaubi un instant, ne sachant que répondre, stupéfait par les mots de son père :

\- Il n'y a rien à savoir… _Il chercha_ _s_ _es mots quelques secondes_ :Parce que c'est juste… _Il ne termina pas sa phrase et se concentra sur le film qui commençait_ : C'est des trucs de loups-garous et j'étais le Yoda de Scott ! Fini-t-il par dire, fier de lui.

\- Son Yoda ? Demanda le shérif intrigué tournant la tête pour rencontrer les yeux de l'adolescent.

\- Oui, son maître de comment contrôler sa transformation en loup-garou et j'ai fait du très bon boulot ! _Il se tut un instant un grand sourire naissant sur ses_ _lèvres_ _quand il continua avec orgueil_ : Derek en était raide de jalousie !

\- Vraiment ? Demanda Monsieur Stilinski curieux, il savait que son fils et Scott s'était lié d'amitié avec Derek Hale, ce jeune homme de vingt-et-un ans mais ils n'avaient jamais parlé de ce qu'il s'était passé à sa fin de seconde.

\- Ouais, pour sûr ! Il est très mauvais comme professeur et Alpha aussi, accessoirement. Répondit Stiles enthousiaste.

Il était heureux de savoir que dans un domaine au moins, il pouvait surpasser Grincheux. Bien sûr, il n'a jamais été un Alpha mais Derek avait été très mauvais et il ne fallait pas être un génie pour l'avoir compris à l'époque. Derek étant juste, trop Derek, il n'était pas vraiment doué pour guider et encore moins des adolescents.

\- Tu ne m'en avais jamais parlé. Constata soudain le shérif un peu attristé.

\- Ouais… Eh bien, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion et tu ne le savais pas à ce moment-là. Tenta d'expliquer Stiles pour ne pas que son père commence à se vexer de ne pas savoir.

\- Alors comme ça, mon fils est le Yoda chez les loups-garous. Résuma Monsieur Stilinski un sourire discret apparaissant sur ses lèvres. Il n'allait pas lui dire qu'il était fier de lui pour être entouré de loups-garous, ça ne ferait que le conforter dans sa bêtise mais, bon sang il était tellement fier de son garçon !

\- Le Yoda du vrai Alpha ! _Précisa Stiles_ : Derek fait son grincheux mais il vient quand même me voir pour l'aider dans des enquêtes. L'adolescent se pinça les lèvres, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'apprécier que cet imbécile de Monsieur-Associal-Grognon-Derek-Hale ***** ait besoin de lui pour l'aider à résoudre des cas.

\- Tu es le Yoda et le détective privé. Donc si je comprends bien, tu passes tout ton temps à chercher des affaires surnaturels en écoutant en douce mes appels, soit dit en passant, et les résoudre, en faisant ton Charles Xavier avec des loups-garous plutôt que de travailler en cours ? Il comprenait mieux les notes légèrement en baisse et les contrôles hors sujet que certains professeurs lui avaient signalé depuis la fin de seconde. Son fils allait le rendre chèvre !

\- Ça ressemble à un reproche… Bougonna Stiles.

\- Bien sur que s'en est un, Stiles ! Les cours sont plus importants, c'est ton avenir.

\- Je sauve des vies, c'est pas rien ! Se justifia Stiles.

\- Je n'ai pas dit le contraire, mais avoir de bonnes notes te permettras d'aller dans une bonne université et faire un métier qui te plais. Le shérif avait toujours cette angoisse de voir son enfant finir comme son père ou son frère. Ce n'était certes pas la même époque mais le chômage aux États-Unis continuait de monter et il refusait que son enfant fasse un métier qu'il n'aimerait pas.

\- Je sais mais considères cette activité extra scolaire comme une formation pour ma vie professionnelle. Essaya de le rassurer Stiles, connaissant par cœur la chanson du travail-bien-ait-de-bonnes-notes-pour-avoir-un-bon-avenir.

\- Pourquoi le passe-temps favori de mon fils c'est jouer à Ghost Busters mais version créatures surnaturelles en tous genre ? Soupira dépité le Shérif, il aurait vraiment aimé que juste après les cours, il puisse emmener son garçon au match de La Crosse. Ah que cette époque lui manquait.

\- Je dirais Batman, je suis humain, comme lui en plus ! Et Scott pourrait être Robin, j'en ai marre de jouer ce rôle ! Derek lui, se serait Superman avec le costume, il ne pourra plus jouer les durs ! _Ricana Stiles en s'imaginant Grincheux en Clark Kent_ : Avec son justaucorps, ses collants et ses bottes, moulant, il n'aura plus de crédibilité dans le rôle de Garou-Grincheux ! Gloussa l'adolescent se sentant heureux de parler avec son père.

\- Bon et si on se regardait ce film. Le coupa le shérif qui ne comprenait plus rien de ce que racontait son enfant.

\- Ouais ! S'exclama l'adolescent joyeux se concentrant de nouveau pour suivre le film.

Stiles sentit soudain son envie d'uriner mais l'ignora. Les minutes défilèrent et il se mordit fortement l'intérieur de la joue. Il grimaça au goût métallique du sang, il venait de rouvrir sa plaie qu'il s'était faite sous la douche. Il soupira bruyamment dépité, et céda. Son père tourna la tête dans sa direction et demanda soucieux :

\- Ça va, fiston ?

Stiles hocha la tête et souffla plus fortement en se levant :

\- Ouais, je vais aux toilettes, mets sur pause, s'il-te-plaît.

Monsieur Stilinski se pencha et attrapa la télécommande. Il attendit quelques minutes que son fils revienne au salon. Il fronça les sourcils, en apercevant l'air soudain maussade qu'arborait le visage de Stiles en revenant des toilettes. Il hésita à lui demander si tout allait bien, peut-être était-il malade ? Il concéda après mure réflexion de garder son inquiétude pour lui. Il n'avait sûrement pas envie que son père agisse comme une mère poule. Et le shérif c'était promis de ne pas embêter son enfant avec ce qui s'était passé, s'il était muet, c'est qu'il ne voulait pas en parler et de toute manière, ça l'arrangeait. Il ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'avait bien pu vivre Stiles pendant ces trois jours. Il appuya sur le bouton lecture et le film reprit son cours.

\- Pauvre voiture. _Grimaça Stiles_ : Les vieux ne devraient jamais prendre le volant.

\- C'est tout ce qui t'interpelle ? L'état de la voiture ? Ça laisse rêveur pour mon avenir. Ricana le shérif.

\- Tu imagines combien de chatterton il faudrait que j'utilise pour réparer la jeep, si c'était elle qui subissait les dégâts ?! Elle ne pourrait sûrement même plus démarrer ! Je serais dégoûté si ma jeep se faisait exploser le pare-chocs, petit vieux ou non, la voiture c'est sacré ! Répliqua Stiles outré pour le propriétaire qui venait de voir son véhicule se faire massacrer par le vieillard.

\- C'est bien ce que je dis, vaux mieux pas que je compte sur toi, alors.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, papa, tu iras en maison de retraite si j'ai assez, sinon je te laisserais le placard, avec l'Alzheimer la pièce deviendra très grande. Répondit Stiles d'un grand sourire.

\- Sale morveux. Marmonna faussement vexé le shérif pour la forme.

La suite du film se fit dans une ambiance bon enfant. Ils ne remarquèrent le temps passé qu'à la sonnerie qui les sortit tous les deux du combat épique entre les singes et les hommes.

Stiles se redressa et suivit du regard, son père quitter la pièce. Il grimaça légèrement en entendant plusieurs voix. Il prit la télécommande et mit sur pause, ils finiraient leur film plus tard, du moins il espérait mais il avait la désagréable intuition que ça n'arriverait pas de si tôt. Il soupira fortement, résigné mais se força à sourire, il avait été d'assez bonne humeur toute la journée. Il avait réussi à se calmer et à ne pas réfléchir ni penser à ça, il devait garder cet état d'esprit pour le moment. Il savait qu'être avec son père et quelques minutes avec Mélissa était très différent quand il deviendrait bientôt le centre d'attention de tout le monde. Échanger brièvement avec Madame McCall sans qu'il ne fasse une crise d'angoisse, et discuter en taquinant son père toute la journée, ne signifiait en rien qu'il serait apte à faire face à autant de monde. Cependant, il n'aurait pas pu refuser sans inquiéter son entourage et aussi lui-même. Il voulait se prouver qu'il était encore capable d'être lui, savoir l'avait libéré de sa réalité illusoire et il ne se sentait plus noyé dans son esprit. Il connaissait maintenant la raison de ses peurs, de son agonie, il savait pourquoi ce cauchemar lui faisait si mal et il vivait maintenant avec ça, c'était devenu son passé.

Il souffrait, il se rappelait de ce qu'il avait vécu après ça, de comment il avait été. Cet état d'hébétude où il ne savait plus qui il était, comment respirer, ni s'il était vivant. Il se sentait à présent vide, indifférent à lui-même mais surtout avec un corps qui ne lui appartenait plus, qui avait échappé à son contrôle. Si son père, Scott et les autres n'étaient pas en danger, il ne se serait jamais réveillé. Il aurait préféré le néant à un être conscient mais anéantit. Il ne surmonterait jamais ça, il ferait mieux d'essayer de ne pas réfléchir sur qui il était maintenant. Il devait essayer de s'ignorer le plus longtemps possible. Peut-être qu'en survivant ainsi, en se laissant manœuvrer guider, il réussirait à ne plus devenir un poids mort... Un problème à réparer. Il ne souhaitait plus inquiéter quelqu'un à son propos, il souhaitait qu'ils l'oublient, autant que lui s'était enterré. Le Nogitsune n'avait pas eu tord, Stiles Stilinski était la cause de cette situation désastreuse. Il était faible, eh bien, ce n'était pas nouveau, il s'était fait ridiculement tabassé par un petit vieux mais là, il avait vraiment touché le fond. Sa chute était si profonde dans ce gouffre qui lui paraissait impossible d'en sortir. Et il se sentait si seul, si différent, si anormal... Avait-il même été normal ? Non, bien sur que non, il était un hyperactif, un orphelin, un enfant exclu et maintenant... Il était ça. Il se définissait par ça. Il n'avait plus rien à attendre de quoique soit et c'était sûrement préférable.

Il secoua sa tête et désabusé, passa ses mains sur son visage poussant un fort soupir exténué. _N'y pense pas, n'y pense pas, surtout ne pas réfléchir à ça, ne pas songer à ça ! Concentres-toi sur la situation actuelle, focalises-toi uniquement sur le démon et rien d'autre !_

Il se leva quand le parquet commença à craquer de plus en plus fort, et se dirigea vers les nouveaux arrivants. Il s'arrêta en croisant les yeux bruns et larmoyants de Scott qui l'observa de la tête aux pieds avant de se jeter sur lui et de l'enserrer dans une étreinte fraternel. Stiles grinça des dents, mal à l'aise par rapport aux bras puissants écrasant son dos. Il répondit malgré tout à l'embrassade et remarqua derrière son meilleur ami, Lydia, Allison et les jumeaux... _Super !_ Le voilà entouré par toute la cavalerie. Scott se sépara de lui, mais garda ses mains posées sur ses épaules.

\- Hey, mec comment te sens-tu ?

\- Super ! Comme si je revenais d'une petite visite guidée de l'enfer, accompagné par le joker. C'était très instructif, d'ailleurs j'ai rencontré Lex Luthor, Magneto… _Il fit mine de réfléchir_ : Oh et Catwoman ! Ouais, rien que ça ! Répondit sarcastiquement Stiles en s'éloignant de son meilleur ami qui le regardait d'un air ébahit.

\- Question stupide réponse idiote, Scott. _Soupira affligé Lydia qui dépassa le vrai Alpha en roulant des yeux et fit un sourire prudent_ : Salut, Stiles, tu as l'air d'un vrai zombi. _Constata-t-elle avant_ _d'ouvrir_ _son sac à main et_ _de_ _lui tend_ _re_ _une pochette plastique assez épaisse_ : Ce sont tous les cours que tu as manqué, si tu ne comprends pas, dis le nous. Expliqua-t-elle à ses sourcils arqués.

Stiles hocha la tête en remerciement et prit le dossier. Il se dirigea vers le salon où il fut suivit par les invités.

\- Salut, c'est vraiment sympa de te revoir. Dit Allison d'un sourire timide, arrivant au salon.

\- Salut, Lydia, Allison. _Il se tut un instant puis se pinça les lèvres, irrité de voir les jumeaux ici. Il ne les appréci_ _ait_ _toujours_ _pas_ _et surtout ne leurs faisaient aucunement confiance mais dans sa situation, il ne pouvait même_ _pas_ _se fi_ _er_ _à lui-même… Alors il était très mal placé pour les juge_ _r_ _…_ _Il les salua finalement_ : Aiden, Ethan, vous faites parti de la meute maintenant ? Pas trop dur le changement de régime ? Devenir des Garous-Végans a dû être horrible pour vous, les mecs. Ironisa Stiles pour alléger le malaise causé par la maladresse de ses amis.

\- Hey, remercie Scott pour ça. On hésitait à te trancher la gorge. Répondit Aiden d'un air moqueur en se mettant à côté de Lydia. Il ignora les regards noirs de la Banshee, la chasseuse, et de son Alpha.

\- Mais on est soulagé de voir que tu n'es plus le Nogitsune. Répliqua immédiatement Ethan, essayant sûrement de ne pas provoquer de conflit interne entre son frère et la meute.

\- Ouais, moi aussi... _Stiles se tut, cherchant ses mots,_ _des excuses sonna_ _nt_ _tellement creu_ _ses_ _compar_ _é_ _à ce qu'il avait fait_ :Je suis désolé pour tout ce que je vous ai fait.

\- Tu as tout vu, Stiles ?! _S'alarma Scott_ _qui avait espéré le contraire_ _,_ _il ne pouvait_ _pas_ _imaginer la culpabilité que devait ressentir_ _son meilleur ami_ _à l'heure actuelle. Il n'avait aucune idée de quoi_ _faire_ _pour le réconforter_ : Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Je sais que tu ne voulais faire de mal à personne. Dit il finalement.

 _-_ Scott à raison, tu n'y es pour rien Stiles, tu n'as pas à présenter tes excuses. On sait tous que si tu avais pu l'arrêter, tu l'aurais fait. Lui répondit Allison en souriant sincèrement, ses sourcils légèrement froncés montrant sa préoccupation à son égard.

\- Bien et maintenant que tu es de nouveau parmi nous, on va empêcher ce Nogitsune de nuire de nouveau. Répliqua Lydia d'une voix pleine d'assurance et d'un sourire suffisant.

Stiles se pinça les lèvres et déglutit, se sentant horrible. Ils essayaient de le réconforter mais ce qu'ils venaient de lui dire n'arrangeait absolument pas son désarroi, au contraire. Ils ne savaient rien et ils pensaient tous naïvement que s'il avait pu avoir un instant le dessus sur le Nogitsune il l'aurait empêché de blesser. C'était immonde, il était immonde, il avait trahi ses amis. Il avait été un lâche… Il entendit soudainement au loin l'effrayant écho de la voix inhumainement grave du Nogitsune : « _s'il savait que c'était ta faute, Stiles, que tout est entièrement ta faute »._ Il voulait avoir mal… Faire mal. Frapper. Fracasser quelque chose et le voir se briser, s'émietter comme il l'était. Il serra ses poings et se mordit férocement l'intérieur de la joue. S'il avait été seul, il aurait sûrement abattu ses poings contre un mur. Cogné, jusqu'à n'être que fatigue et douleur mais, voilà, il n'était pas seul. Il était entouré de loups-garous qui pouvaient très probablement écouter, en ce moment même, les battements effarés de son cœur et flairer son agonie.

Les regards lourds de non-dit sur lui, le ramena brusquement à la réalité. Il écouta vaguement son père s'attabler dans la cuisine, préparant très certainement des boissons et voulant le laisser seul avec ses amis. Il reprit assez rapidement son sang-froid. Il se lécha les lèvres et demanda finalement, coupant quelques secondes de silence pesant qui régnait après la phrase de Lydia :

\- Alors vous avez trouvé quoi sur le Nogitsune ? Je ne sais que ce que vous lui aviez dit quand il me possédait. Il fronça ses sourcils par le soudain malaise glacial dans la pièce. _Était-ce si mauvais que ça ?_ S'interrogea Stiles.

Il allait demander mais il fut coupé par Scott qui jetait des coups d'œil d'avertissement au groupe, sûrement leurs rappelaient-ils des directives qu'il leurs avait demandé avant qu'ils ne viennent chez Stiles :

\- Le mieux c'est d'attendre Derek, Deaton et Monsieur Argent, ils arrivent dans pas longtemps.

\- Ok… _Répondit_ _perplexe_ _Stiles,_ _Derek_ _serait là_ _? Il ne savait pas s_ _i_ _cet enfoiré de Grincheux daign_ _ait_ _venir_ _pour_ _s'enquérir de sa santé ou_ _venait uniquement pour voir si le Nogitsune était endormi, dans les deux_ _cas ça le mettait en colère_ _._ _Pourquoi ? Il_ _n'_ _en avait foutrement aucune idée._ _Il_ _continua_ _cependant_ : Mais vu vos têtes d'enterrements… C'est si mauvais que ça ?

Personne n'osa répondre à Stiles et pendant quelques secondes, tous détournèrent leurs yeux de lui. Il allait insister une nouvelle fois mais il fut coupé par le soupir agacé d'impatience et de frustration d'Aiden :

\- Oui, c'est mauvais. Mais ce qui est le plus étrange, c'est pourquoi le Nogitsune t'aurais choisi ? Tu n'es qu'un humain sans défense… Et pourquoi il est aussi agressif ? _Il_ _fronça les sourcils en entendant_ _les soupirs désabusés qu'il reçu_ _t_ _. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devait cach_ _er_ _quoique_ _c_ _e soit à Stiles, il avait tué, torturé et blessé, il n'était plus à ça près_ : Ben quoi ? Demanda-t-il ne voyant pas quel était le problème.

\- Tu es juste un idiot. Souffla Lydia en roulant des yeux d'un air hautain.

Stiles ne fut jamais aussi heureux d'avoir Aiden dans le groupe. Pour une fois son manque de tact et son impulsivité lui était utile. Il fronça les sourcils cependant en comprenant ces mots. C'est vrai qu'il ne s'était pas vraiment demandé pourquoi c'était lui et non Scott, qui était un vrai Alpha, ou Allison qui était une chasseuse et possédait plus de connaissances que lui dans le domaine du surnaturel. Il n'était qu'un humain tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal, alors pourquoi lui ? Était-ce son passé qui l'avait attiré ? Il ne l'avait pas choisi uniquement à cause de ça, quand même ? Si ? Il savait qu'il se nourrissait de sa douleur mais tout de même, il ne l'aurait pas possédé juste pour cette raison. Il haussa les sourcils à la deuxièmes question :

\- Quoi ? Comment ça : « Pourquoi il était aussi agressif ? ».

\- Il a terrassé des Onis. Et un Nogitsune emprisonné depuis des décennies ne devraient pas avoir un tel comportement, pas quand son hôte est en plus humain. Bonjour Stiles, heureux de te revoir. Lui répondit une voix masculine venant de l'entrée, accompagnée de trois autres silhouettes.

\- Bonjour Deaton, Monsieur Argent… _Il eut pour réponse un hochement de tête_ _et_ _une_ _salutation polie._ _Il fit une pause quand ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Derek,_ _froids_ _. Il pinça_ _s_ _es lèvres, embarrassé et agacé par cette fureur qui enserrait son estomac. Pourquoi était-il même en colère contre lui ? Stiles remarqua_ _alors_ _son père_ _entrer dans le salon avec eux_ :Derek… Donc ce Nogitsune est enragé ? Il soupira. Il ne manquerait plus que le démon le possédant ait la rage.

\- Je ne dirais pas qu'il est enragé mais plutôt sûr de lui. Ce qui est plus préoccupant. Continua Deaton.

\- Attendez, je ne vois pas en quoi ça nous aiderait de savoir ça pour aider mon fils. Dit son père les sourcils froncés et distribuant des bières aux nouveaux arrivants.

\- Pour pouvoir réussir à piéger le Nogitsune, il nous faut connaître son objectif. Sinon, impossible de pouvoir le chasser correctement et cela pourrait finir par devenir dangereux pour Stiles. Expliqua Monsieur Argent en acceptant la boisson alcoolisée.

\- Très bien, alors que savons-nous sur ce Nogitsune ? Demanda Monsieur Stilinski.

\- Eh bien, d'après Derek le Nogitsune aurait pris possession de Stiles quand Kira s'est faite électrocuter par Barrow, répondit Scott.

\- Se serait le plus logique. Le Nogitsune aurait utilisé le feu du renard de Kira pour amplifier ses capacités, prenant le contrôle. Affirma Derek les sourcils froncés.

Stiles grimaça et regarda le sol. Il savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Barrow avait seulement permis au démon de pouvoir communiquer directement avec lui mais certainement pas de le posséder. Il ne voulait pas leur dire depuis quand il savait que le Nogitsune était en lui. Cela les feraient sûrement avoir des questions qui deviendraient trop intrusives et Stiles n'était pas près du tout à parler de quoique ce soit qui s'en approche. Il n'était pas stupide, c'était facile de deviner le début de sa possession, dés que son ombre avait essayé de le prévenir et cela datait de ça. Il ne pouvait cependant pas leur mentir, s'ils l'interrogeaient, ils entendraient que ce n'était pas la vérité et là ils se poseraient des questions… _Merde !_ Il fallait qu'il soit prudent :

\- Non. Je crois que c'était bien avant. Avoua-t-il d'une voix rauque par l'angoisse. Il releva la tête et déglutit, honteux par les regards, sévères ou stupéfaits, sur lui.

\- Quoi ? _Cria son père d'une voix étranglé. Il s'approcha de lui et posa autoritairement ses mains sur ses épaules_ : Que viens-tu de dire ?

Stiles se pinça les lèvres et réfléchit rapidement à ce qu'il pouvait révéler sans que les battements de son cœur ne le trahisse :

\- Il était là quand on a sauvé Malia.

\- Alors tes problèmes d'hallucinations, de lecture, tes symptômes, sont causés par le Nogi-chose ? Les interrogea le Shérif avec espoir, quelques secondes passèrent dans un silence pesant.

\- Je ne sais pas. _Répond_ _it_ _finalement Deaton_ : Le Nogitsune est un esprit malin qui se nourrit du chaos et celui-ci est particulièrement présomptueux.

\- Je vois. Dit Monsieur Stilinski d'une voix blanche, lâchant son fils. Il avait espéré que son enfant n'avait peut-être jamais été malade. Il avait pris rendez-vous avec un spécialiste à Los Angeles pour en savoir plus sur cette déviance, il ne laisserait pas son garçon finir comme sa mère. Jamais.

\- Stiles as-tu communiqué avec le Nogitsune ? Sais-tu ce qu'il pourrait vouloir ? L'interrogea Monsieur Argent.

L'adolescent serra les mâchoires et se concentra sur les quelques fois où il s'était confronté à lui. Il ne se rappelait pas vraiment du Nogitsune lui révélant quoique ce soit… La seule chose qu'il savait, c'était que cette femme l'avait mis en colère :

\- Il y avait une femme, japonaise, je crois, qui l'a menacé. Il est devenu furieux.

\- Se doit être la mère de Kira. Expliqua Scott.

\- A-t-elle appris quelque chose depuis l'hôpital ? Demanda Derek à l'attention de l'Alpha.

\- Elle n'a pas encore parlé avec sa mère. Répondit Scott embarrassé.

\- On a besoin de ses informations. Insista l'Oméga.

\- Je sais Derek, elle va se renseigner, laisse lui un peu de temps.

\- Très bien... Stiles, est-ce qu'il y a autre chose qui pourrait nous aider ? _Les coupa Monsieur Argent_ : Un indice nous expliquant, pourquoi a-t-il ce comportement ?

\- Tu penses qu'il y a autre chose, papa ? L'interrogea intrigué Allison.

\- J'en suis presque sûr. _Affirma le chasseur en regardant sa fille_ : Je sais que quand une créature surnaturelle est aussi confiante au point de s'en prendre à des Loups-Garous, Chasseurs et Kitsune, cela signifie qu'il sait parfaitement que la balance des puissances est en sa faveur.

\- Mais un Nogitsune n'est-il pas censé être très dangereux ? Demanda Lydia.

\- Oui sauf que celui-ci s'est retrouvé enfermé pendant des décennies, peut-être même des siècles, dans tous les cas, il devrait être affaibli. Expliqua Monsieur Argent qui retourna reporta son attention sur l'adolescent Stilinski.

\- Je ne crois pas. Répondit enfin peureusement Stiles à la question du chasseur. Il n'était pas persuadé que sa douleur avait pu le rendre aussi fort. Il ne pouvait pas devenir aussi destructeur à cause de ça ! Se serait trop injuste ! Trop cruel ! S'il l'avait choisi pour ça… Il devrait leur dire ? Non, pas question !

\- Stiles ? _L'appela Derek en cherchant à rencontrer ses yeux_ :Que sais-tu ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton sévère.

 _Il sait ?_ Se demanda immédiatement l'adolescent paniqué. Non, bien sûr que non ! Les loups-garous ne lisent pas dans les pensées ! Derek a compris cependant qu'il déformait la vérité. Il se pinça les lèvres et joua nerveusement avec ses doigts. Il n'allait pas leurs révéler quoique ce soit qui serait en rapport avec ça… En revanche, maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, il se souvenait qu'il utilisait le pronom personnel « nous », peut-être que cela expliquerait le comportement du Nogitsune ? Et s'il n'était pas le seul démon ? La biche blanche l'était aussi ? Non, cela ne collait pas. Elle l'avait aidé et l'avait guidé, elle avait sûrement été une autre forme de son autre-lui. Peut-être même, avait-elle été son ombre ? Cela expliquerait ses agissements. Il était évident que le renard ne parlait pas non plus de lui. Il lui avait dit le jour où il avait disparu et fut retrouvé dans la tanière de Malia Tate.

Mais alors, si le Nogitsune utilisait le pronom « nous », mais que cela ne s'adressait ni à la biche blanche, ni à lui-même, de qui parlait-il, donc ?

\- Il …. _Stiles se pinça les lèvres, cherchant ses mots ne sachant pas comment l'expliquer_ _correctement_ :Quand il m'a parlé. Il disait « nous ».

\- Il parlait sûrement de toi. Commenta Derek.

\- Non, j'en suis persuadé. Le contredit l'adolescent en entendant des exclamations horrifiées à la fin de sa phrase.

\- Stiles ? _L'appela Scott d'une voix tremblante_ : Tu es en train de nous dire qu'il y a un autre Nogitsune ?

L'adolescent allait répondre mais il fut coupé par l'intervention soudaine de Ethan :

\- Les Nogitsune sont comme les loups-garous ? Ils sont peut-être plus fort en meute.

\- Putain ! _Soupira Aiden agacé_ :Comme si un de ses monstres ne suffisaient pas…

\- C'est possible ? Demanda Derek à Deaton et Monsieur Argent. Il ne connaissait pas grand-chose sur ces créatures mais il était surprenant qu'elles interagissent en groupe. Il n'avait jamais entendu de cas comme celui-ci, auparavant.

\- Très peu probable. _Répondit Monsieur Argent en fronça_ _nt_ _les sourcils_ : Stiles, as-tu vu cet autre Nogitsune ?

\- Non, il a juste mentionné qu'il y en avait un autre. Ou plutôt qu'il n'était pas seul. _Précisa Stiles_ _puis marmonna_ : Il ne m'a pas fait de grands discours comme les méchants dans les Marvel.

\- Quand penses-tu ? Je n'ai jamais entendu de cas similaire. Dit Monsieur Argent interrogeant Deaton.

\- Non, c'est très étrange… Je ne savais même pas qu'il était possible que deux Nogitsune interagissent ensembles. Se sont des renards après tous, des créatures solitaires. _Répondit le vétérinaire_ : Mais cela expliquerait son comportement.

\- Pourquoi avons-nous rencontré qu'un seul d'entre eux ? _Demanda Aiden_ _voulant_ _compre_ _ndre quelque chose_ : S'ils sont deux, on aurait dû se battre contre deux Nogitsune et non un.

\- Peut-être se cache-t-il ? Dit Ethan essayant de trouver une explication valable.

\- Pourquoi ? Ils sont puissants, assez pour affronter une meute. Réfuta son jumeau.

\- Aiden a raison, ce n'est pas logique. _Les coupa Scott_ : Stiles, tu penses que c'était un Nogitsune dont il parlait ?

\- Je ne sais pas, il ne m'a rien dit sur qui était son grand copain du crime… Répondit Stiles défait. Il aurait voulu être d'une plus grande aide. Il n'avait pas fait de recherches sur cette créature et il était dans le flou le plus total… Ce qu'il détestait de ne pas pouvoir participer à cette conversation !

\- A quoi tu penses, Scott ? Le questionna Derek.

\- Eh bien, le Nogitsune a utilisé Barrow non ? Donc peut-être qu'il utilise quelqu'un d'autre ? Après tout, il s'est nourri des pouvoirs de Kira, qui nous dit qu'il ne fait pas de même avec une autre créature surnaturelle ? Répondit l'Alpha.

\- Le Néméton ? Le Nogitsune pourrait puiser dans le Néméton ? Intervenu Lydia.

Stiles aurait pu y penser mais quelque chose, il ne savait quoi, lui disait que le Néméton n'était pas ce qui donnait la force au renard. Pourtant en y réfléchissant bien, il serait intelligent de supposer que cet arbre ancestral était une partie de sa source de pouvoir mais une intuition lui murmurait que ce n'était pas cela. Il ne savait pas, il ne comprenait pas les agissements du renard. Il y avait trop de mystère qui entourait cette affaire. Il sentit le regard de Lydia qui attendait sûrement qu'il affirme ou non sa théorie. Il hocha la tête, après tout, c'était la seule piste crédible qu'ils avaient :

\- Oui, ça pourrait. J'ai rêvé du Néméton et le Nogitsune était souvent dans le décor.

\- Pourquoi pas. _Dit Monsieur Argent mais_ _il resta s_ _c_ _eptique_ : Je vais passer quelques coups de fils et vous tiendrez au courant. Allison, rentrons, tu as école demain. Bonne soirée. Finit-il en les saluant et commençant à quitter la pièce.

\- Je vais également continuer mes recherches pour savoir comment vaincre le Nogitsune. Ne vous en faites pas Monsieur Stilinski, Stiles, nous allons trouver une solution. _Les rassura Deaton avant de suivre Monsieur Argent_. Au revoir et passez une bonne soirée.

\- Au revoir, Monsieur Stilinski. _Dit Allison puis elle s'approcha de Stiles_ : Reposes-toi et laisses nous t'aider pour une fois. Elle emboîta alors les pas de son père et fit un signe de la main à Lydia et Scott.

Le shérif quitta également la pièce pour les accompagner dehors.

\- Il commence à se faire tard. _Constata Derek en apercevant le crépuscule_. Stiles a besoin de repos et vous aussi. On continuera une autre fois. Il fit un signe de tête pour dire au revoir et rejoignit le reste des adultes à l'extérieur, qui discutaient encore.

\- Ouais, pas faux. Salut, on se voit à l'école. Dit Ethan qui lança un coup d'œil à Aiden.

Son frère acquiesça et s'adressa à la Banshee :

\- Ouais, Lydia viens, je te raccompagne. Salut, Scott, Stiles.

\- Salut, Scott. Salut, Stiles. Dit elle avant de suivre les jumeaux.

Stiles ne fit qu'un signe de tête à chaque personne qui quittait la pièce. Il était fatigué certes, mais il voulait surtout faire ses propres recherches. Il voulait comprendre, trop de questions subsistaient sans réponses.

\- Ma mère t'a dit quand elle viendrait te voir ? Demanda Scott, le seul encore présent.

\- Après son travail. Répondit Stiles.

\- Ok… _L'Alpha resta un instant silencieux puis l'interrogea de nouveau._ _Il n'avait pas eu de réponse sincère_ : Ça va ?

\- Non… Mon père pense que je suis malade… Je suis possédé par un Nogitsune rebelle… Je me suis vu te poignarder et tuer des dizaines de personnes… Merde ! Scott… Je … _Il hésita,_ _c'était étrange de parler de_ _c_ _e qu'il ressentait à quelqu'un mais il en avait vraiment besoin_ : Je suis tellement crevé. Souffla-t-il d'une petite voix.

Oui, cette phrase résumait parfaitement à quel point il se sentait exténué, éreinté.

Tout son être, épuisé.

* * *

 **Astérisques :**

Bruce Reimer* : Histoire véridique. Un enfant qui a subi une ré-attribution sexuelle à ses 8 mois suite à une circoncision ratée, eut une ablation du pénis. Ses parents ont alors, sous les conseils de John Money, élevé leur fils comme une fille en le rebaptisant Brenda. Malheureusement, il n'a jamais supporté de vivre en tant que fille et a fini par se suicider.

Pourquoi j'utilise cette sombre histoire comme référence ?

Eh bien, je voulais d'abord faire un rappel de l'importance qu'a l'identité sexuel sur une personne. Montrer à quel point le traumatisme peut-être immense quand on enlève une structure aussi fondamental dans la construction psychologique d'une personne que son identité sexuel. La théorie du genre devenant en vogue ces derniers temps (contrairement à se que certains déments), et par le féminisme extrême, qui pousse à expliquer aux petits garçons et aux petites filles qu'ils ne sont pas différents (et donc de déconstruire l'identité qu'ils sont entrain de se faire d'eux même), engendre de très très problèmes gros psychologiques à l'âge adulte. Un enfant (un adolescent) à besoin de ses repères pour devenir un adulte accompli et équilibré (que nous confondons avec des stéréotypes, ce qui n'a rien avoir). Enlever toutes structures identitaires à un enfant, c'est lui enlevé la possibilité de se construire et de devenir un adulte avec un esprit de critique et de réflexion.

Il est très facile de manipuler des adultes perdu qui ne savent ni qui ils sont, ni ce qu'il sont.

C'était un point que je voulais rappeler car il me tenais très à cœur.

De plus, Stiles écrit une disserte sur la circoncision pour son cours d'économie. J'en ai profité pour faire un petit rappel de la saison 1 et de ses hobbies particuliers. Il a, je pense, une très grande culture générale mais ne sait pas forcément l'utiliser à bon escient. Une pierre deux coups ;).

Enfin, cette référence montre que ce traumatisme n'a pas seulement brisé une vie mais celle de toute la famille.

Il est alors possible de faire un parallèle avec cet homme à qui on a retiré sa sexualité et à Stiles qui a également eut sa sexualité enlevé par le viol. Ils ont tous les deux perdu leurs identités d'homme.

C'est un point qui va être important pour la suite de l'histoire.

Sentry dans Sentry vs Void*: Référence d'un personnage de Marvel qui souffre de dédoublement de la personnalité. Il a son lui présent et son lui passé, exactement comme Stiles. (Je n'y connais rien du tout en Marvel ^^' mais comme Stiles est un grand fan, j'ai fait mes recherches dessus. Si un de vous est un grand connaisseur je serais ravie si vous m'envoyer une liste explicative des personnages.)

Inconscient* : Attention à ne pas confondre entre conscience (ce qui fait ce que vous êtes), votre subconscient (votre cerveau qui donne des directives indépendantes de votre conscience, comme respirer, faire battre votre cœur… Bref c'est la salle des machines qui s'occupent de gérer votre corps.) et enfin l'inconscient qui est l'au delà du miroir de votre conscience (les rêves, les dédoublements de la personnalité, les phobies…)

Il existe une expression de Freud disant que l'inconscient est une « autre scène », dissimulée aux regards, où se joue notre existence. C'est le refoulement des pulsions, de nos souvenirs, des désirs qui nous angoissent ou nous font honte. Sans en avoir conscience, nous pouvons être animés par une culpabilité qui nous pousse à nous auto-punir en ratant notre vie amoureuse ou sociale. L'inconscient nous place face à une vérité dérangeante : des émotions, des fantasmes, des idées que nous ignorons peuvent déterminer notre vie davantage que notre volonté.

Il est vu aussi comme l'ensemble des processus qui agissent sur le comportement du sujet, mais hors de portée de son champ de conscience. Il correspond à ce que le sujet ne sait pas, ne perçoit pas et ce qui est également conservé dans sa mémoire.

La vie psychique inconsciente : L'inconscient, qui est intemporel, se soustrait à toute logique. Il est pluridimensionnel parce qu'il se construit par des associations de réalités psychiques actives qui échappent à la conscience et qui ne sont pas basées sur des liens logiques. L'inconscient nous apparaît comme irrationnel parce qu'il déclenche dans notre conscience (donc dans le présent) des sentiments, des images et des messages qui correspondent à des expériences passées. Mais même s'il est irrationnel, l'inconscient amène à la conscience, de façon ordonnée et structurée, de l'information dont nous avons besoin pour fonctionner. Nous pourrions dire que nos motivations, nos sentiments et nos pulsions sont inconscients puisqu'ils n'obéissent à aucun contrôle conscient.

On peut se représenter l'inconscient comme une forme de puissance énergétique qui n'est pas reliée à une finalité. C'est un outil puissant pour approfondir la connaissance de soi et pour engager un processus de guérison émotionnel et psychologique. Il est en quelque sorte la carte imprimée de toutes nos expériences antérieures et recèle une capacité de stockage qui dépasse notre conscience. Cette source de savoir est d'une importance capitale pour l'accomplissement de soi et permet, dans certains cas, d'engager un processus de guérison émotionnel et psychologique. Il est constitué d'automatismes physiologiques et psychiques, des ancrages qui ont créé des enchaînements d'affects et de processus mentaux, du contenu caché de notre mémoire, de nos croyances et de nos valeurs . Il mémorise les souvenirs connus ou enfouis, les blessures, les apprentissages, les compétences, les savoirs, les sentiments refoulés souvent cachés au tréfonds de l'inconscient. On peut dire qu'il est le réservoir qui stocke toutes les informations.

Il est le berceau des mécanismes de défense et le réservoir de solutions pour résoudre les difficultés.

Ce besoin lui rappeler ce jour* : Il est courant que pendant une agression sexuelle, la victime puisse éprouver des réactions mécaniques dans la zone génitale.

Ces réflexes ne témoignent pas d'un plaisir sexuel en ce sens qu'ils sont des réactions physiologiques réflexes (le corps réagit instinctivement aux stimuli sexuels). Les victimes qui les ont éprouvés, ils aggravent souvent son sentiment de culpabilité. Ces réactions provoquent fréquemment des conséquences difficiles dans son rapport à son propre sexe et dans ses relations sexuelles avec l'autre. Ayant été trahie par les réactions les plus intimes de son corps, il lui devient parfois difficile, dans un rapport sexuel désiré, de laisser venir la sensation de l'orgasme. Jouir au moment de l'acte ne signifie en aucun cas consentir.

Le corps réagit tout simplement au sexe. Il réagit à la peur, il réagit tout court. Le corps le fait sans la permission de l'individu ou l'intention de celui-ci. Il faut donc savoir que l'orgasme (environs 50% des victimes de viols) pendant le viol n'est en aucun cas une manifestation de plaisir. Mais bien une réponse physique et que l'esprit de la victime présent ou pas – comme la respiration, la transpiration ou un pic d'adrénaline. Les thérapeutes comparent cette expérience au chatouillement car qu'on soit chatouillé volontairement ou pas, le moment sera agréable ou pas du tout et même quand cela est désagréable et qu'on supplie que ça s'arrête, la personne chatouillée va continuer de rire, c'est plus fort qu'elle. C'est exactement ce que subira une victime de viol qui bien souvent a honteux et pense avoir aimé l'acte à cause de cette réaction biologique.

Monsieur-Associal-Grognon-Derek-Hale* : Merci Petite lune pour les différents surnoms que tu m'avais donné ^^.

* * *

 **Avis de l'auteur :**

Je ne mentais pas quand je disais que j'avais fait énormément de recherche sur les différentes thématiques que j'aborde dans cette histoire ^^. J'espère sincèrement que vous aurez lu ces astérisques qui sont très importants pour comprendre le récit et l'évolution de Stiles.

Donc oui, Lydia (celle qui accompagne la Biche blanche) est l'inconscient de Stiles. Elle est la réaction (symbolique que j'ai, eh bien, anthropomorphisé ^^) directe du choque émotionnel que subi Stiles pendant l'agression sexuel. C'est l'état dissociatif (personnalité en mille morceau après un choc émotionnel très intense) dans lequel il se trouve pendant et après le viol. Stiles vit alors les trois état dissociatifs primaire, secondaire et tertiaire ***** par le biais de Lydia (fausse) qui est devenue son armure pour supporter le viol et y survivre.

Pourquoi j'ai choisi Lydia ? Eh bien dans la série Stiles à son inconscient représenté par Lydia, ne voulant pas faire de personnages hors de leurs caractères initiales, j'ai tout simplement reprit cette scène (début saison 3b) et me l'a suis appropriée. Stiles n'a pas de représentation féminine, l'image qu'il a de sa mère étant difforme (je n'en dis pas plus pour ne pas spoil la saison 5). Je suppose qu'il repose sur Lydia son idéal féminin, elle était après tout la première femme qu'il a aimé et ceux pendant 10 ans ce qui n'est pas rien.

Pour moi, j'analyse l'obsession de Stiles comme une recherche désespérée de retrouver l'image de sa mère qu'il avait enfant, avant sa maladie. Mais n'ayant que peu de souvenirs restant et son père n'ayant jamais été avec une autre femme, Stiles, doit chercher inconsciemment une mère, une femme forte en toute épreuve, la perfection de se qu'il pense est sa mère (et donc une femme). Comme je l'ai expliqué (assez rapidement) plus haut avec l'histoire de Bruce Reimer, un enfant a besoin de structures solides pour pouvoir devenir un adulte équilibré (ou du moins le plus socialement équilibré car dans la psychologie on a tous un pète de travers xD). Et cela c'est aussi avoir une représentation des deux sexes hommes et femmes tout au long de son enfance et adolescence. Stiles a connu sa mère dans un état normale que très peu de temps (la maladie déclarée s'étale sur 10 ans donc en sachant que Claudia est morte aux 11 ans de Stiles j'estime qu'il a connu sa mère que trois ans dans un état sain.) il a donc une relation très particulière avec les femmes à cause de sa relation compliqué avec la première de femme de sa vie, sa maman (d'où son comportement obsessionnelle avec Lydia).

Je ferais d'autres analyses comportemental de Stiles, ainsi que sur d'autres personnages (j'en ferais sur chacun d'eux mais là, il faut que vous ayez bien comprit tous les mécanismes par lesquels passent Stiles pour pouvoir suivre correctement son évolution dans les prochains chapitres ^^). Oui c'est une fic qui fait réfléchir (c'est mon petit péché mignon ^^').

Pour l'apparition de Derek je sais que beaucoup pourrait être déçu et inquiet du manque d'interaction entre lui et Stiles mais comme je l'ai signalé le Sterek commencera dans la saison 4 et se sera une vrai fouille psychologique de ces deux là (car Derek a aussi un énorme back ground très intéressant à étudier ^^. Mais d'abord je dois peaufiner au maximum celui de Stiles pour garder non seulement un respect aux victimes de viol mais un réalisme.)

A très bientôt je l'espère pour le prochain chapitre

Je vais faire au plus vite promis, j'ai l'objectif de finir la première partie de mon histoire soit la saison 3B d'ici fin septembre, début octobre soit 5 chapitres à écrire ^^', mais vu que j'ai une correctrice qui m'a promis de ne pas me lâcher, je devrais pouvoir très rapidement écrire la suite ^^.

 _ *****_ _Dissociation primaire :_ Cette forme de dissociation représente le processus de traitement d'information particulier pendant un traumatisme psychique. L'expérience est tellement bouleversante pour l'humain que la conscience ne peut pas intégrer celle-ci normalement. L'expérience ou une partie de celle-ci est dissociée. Cette fragmentation de la conscience est liée à une altération de la conscience normale et elle est un symptôme typique du trouble de stress post-traumatique (TSPT).

 _Dissociation secondaire :_ Quand la personne se trouve déjà dans un état dissocié, une désintégration au niveau de l'expérience personnelle peut survenir : Une dissociation entre le «Moi observant» et le «Moi expérimentant». La personne prend de la distance par rapport à l'événement et vit le fait à travers la position d'un observateur. Cette définition se rapproche du trouble de dépersonnalisation (voir ci-dessous).

 _Dissociation tertiaire :_ Suite à des traumatismes continuels, les humains sont capables de créer des états du moi indépendants (Ego-states) pour stocker les expériences traumatisantes. Ces états du moi sont dans le cas extrême tellement distincts et développés qu'ils présentent des identités propres complexes. Cette définition se rapproche du trouble dissociatif de l'identité (voir ci-dessous)


	10. Chapter 8

**Biche blanche**

 **Avis de l'auteur** **:**

Coucou tout le monde me revoilà ^^ avec un jour de retard (pffiou j'ai fait aussi vite que possible). Mais bon ce chapitre est le plus long que j'ai écrit et je ne voulais pas le couper en 2 (je veux finir au plus « vite » la partie 1 soit la saison 3 de mon histoire). D'ailleurs je vais arrêter de dire que tel ou tel chapitre sera plus court et plus rapide à écrire parce qu'ils finissent par deux fois plus long qu'attendu XD. Celui-ci j'ai adoré l'écrire mais je ne voyais pas la fin hahah ^^'. Mais voilà il est enfin terminé donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^.

Parlons chapitre : Très long mais pas pour rien quand vous l'aurez fini vous comprendrez rapidement pourquoi ^^. Je suis sûr que certains passages vont être adoré et détesté XD. Mais je refuse de faire du Out of Character donc oui désolée pour ce petit passage que j'ai repris dans la série (ceux qui se souviennent de l'épisode savent de quoi je parle ^^'). Enfin, j'expliquerais en fin de chapitre pourquoi j'ai fait certains de ses choix scénaristiques et j'espère que ça vous plaira malgré tout ^^.

Bonne lecture on se revoit après le chapitre ^^ (j'espère).

 **/! Ce chapitre n'est pas encore corrigé, désolée ^^' !\**

* * *

 **Réponses aux commentaires** **:**

Akane : Coucou ^^ ! Comment tu vas ? J'espère que tu as ou tu passes de bonne vacance ^^. Hahaha je suis heureuse de voir que malgré six longs mois (putain ça c'est du retard…) tu sois la première à me laisser un commentaire et ne pas abandonner l'histoire ^^, merci ! Alors j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira (j'ai pensée à toi surtout à la fin ^^). Hâte de connaitre ton avis, j'espère que ce chapitre répondra à tes attentent ! Gros bisous et bonne rentré si c'est le cas ^^.

Anonymes92 : Hey ! Oh mon dieu très… Trop longtemps ^^' j'ai honte d'avoir mis autant de temps à publier le précédent chapitre mais il était tellement important que je ne voulais pas le foiré ! Donc j'ai demandé l'avis de plusieurs personnes pour que je reste le plus possible dans le caractère de chaque personnage que je sache si la « conclusion » du comportement de Stiles était correctement expliqué pour amener à la 2eme partie de la partie 1 (ouais il y a beaucoup de partie dans ma fic…). Mais promis je vais tout faire pour ne plus mettre aussi longtemps ^^'… Merci du compliment en tout cas ^^. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira !

Guest : Coucou ! Ah je suis contente que mes notes de fin te plaises ^^, j'adore les faire XD ! Ah bas j'espère que ce chapitre te satisfera ^^ ! Hahah est-ce que c'est humain ce qu'il a le ventre ? c'est une question très pertinente mais je ne peux te répondre sans te spoil ^^' donc patience, patience la réponse viendra ). Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Eichen House**

 **Maison de l'échos**

 **I** l faisait sombre dans ce long couloir étriqué, il était impossible pour un œil humain de percevoir les alentours pourtant, lui, se pavanait avec facilité dans cet obscurité. Ses yeux grands ouverts arrivaient à percevoir le peu de lumière qui, s'échappait par intermittence des vieux plafonniers qui, se balançaient bruyamment de droite à gauche. Ses pupilles dilatés absorbés les éclats faibles des lampes, lui permettant d'observer distraitement le plafonds jaunâtres et fissurés, où quelques tâches brunâtres se baignaient dans la peinture défraichie par l'humidité étouffante.

Ses yeux aperçurent alors des toiles anciennes et d'autres plus récentes, certaines étaient tissés par des araignées. Il remarqua un moustique piégé se battant vaillamment pour se libérer, espérant vainement de s'envoler ou chuter sur le sol. Ses longues pattes s'agitaient, épuisant le miséreux et sonnait son glas, faisant frémir la toile prévenant les aranéides de sa présence. L'une d'elle s'avança lentement vers le moustique qui dans un dernier espoir se débattit dans la toile mais rien n'y fit, il resta prisonnier.

Etait-ce alors par sagesse ou bien fierté que le culicidé s'arrêta ?

Ses ailes s'effondrèrent sur son corps décharné et il fit face à l'araignée, celle-ci s'avança et planta ses crochets, commençant à dévorer sa nourriture encore vivante. Il ferma ses yeux quand le moustique fut démembré et prit une grande inspiration, respirant avec jouissance aux odeurs délicieuses qui berçaient les lieux. Il caressa du bout des doigts les murs et marcha paresseusement dans le couloir, s'enfonçant plus encore dans les ténèbres. Il observa méticuleusement la peinture jaunâtre où d'étranges éclats rougeâtres la recouvrés. Cela laissait pensée aux dartres sur une chaire bien pâle. Ces dernières s'agrandissaient, devenant bientôt l'unique couleur dans ce long et étriqué couloir. Il posa nonchalamment son pied sur le bois dure et froid qui lentement, devint poisseux et chauds. Il laissa, cependant, son attention errer sur les plafonniers qui continuaient inlassablement leurs danses macabres : droite, gauche, droite, gauche… Essayant sans doute désespérément de chercher la chaleur de son conjoint sans jamais réussir à pouvoir s'enlacer. Cela ressemblait fort à une punition divine, un supplice, donné aux âmes damnées éternellement agonisantes en enfer. Piégé à se contenter de sa piteuse et faible lumière qui défaillait à chaque seconde et s'éteindraient à jamais.

Courageuse petite étincelle, courageuse petite luciole qui se battait bravement contre l'inéluctable. Petite chose qui refusait de dépérir sans avoir espéré, petite chose se résignant avec sagesse quand la mort l'accueilli.

Ses pieds heurtèrent soudain une masse. Il se baissa pour étudier cet étrangeté. Il agrippa le tissu et tira, la masse se mouva et laissa apparaitre un corps. La peau était pâle presque bleuâtre, rigide et ses yeux grands ouverts seraient figé à jamais dans le temps. Une statue de méduse et il caressa tendrement sa joue, sa main descendit vers son cou, sa poitrine tendre, ses hanches épaisses, ses cuisses fines.

C'était beau à regarder, c'était doux à toucher, c'était bon à sentir.

Il s'approcha religieusement vers le crâne dégarnit par le trou béant et embrassa la plaie léchant délicieusement l'os audacieux. Il déplaça une mèche cuivrée qui barrait disgracieusement le visage et observa fasciner cette œuvre d'art mais son regard fut attiré par un éclat lumineux perçant l'obscurité. Il se leva et chevaucha les corps dispersés dans le couloir. Il s'enfonça et le mur laisse place à un immense miroir qui s'illuminait par instant à cause du balancement incessant des plafonniers.

Il rencontra alors son reflet. Celui-ci sembla perdu, ses yeux plissaient essayer de distinguer les alentours et quand il réussit à saisir l'environnement, il le vit. Le reflet frappa soudain, violement la glace, essayant en vain de s'échapper de sa prison. La peau de ses métacarpes s'éclata, le sang coula mais il continua malgré la douleur, il persista, fracassant ses poings contre le miroir.

Il haussa les sourcils et observa d'un air narquois le comportement grotesque de son reflet et posa ses mains sur l'abdomen difforme, il attendit qu'il se calme mais perdit quelque peu patience :

\- Allons, Stiles… Je te pensais plus intelligent que cela. Dit-il.

Le reflet s'arrêta brusquement, la respiration sifflante d'épuisement et de douleur, il s'essuya de sa manche longue son visage en sueur :

\- Que fais-tu là ? Cracha-t-il.

\- Tu pensais ne plus me revoir ? Lui demanda-t-il faussement vexé.

\- Etre en colocation avec toi pendant trois jours m'a suffi. Répliqua Sèchement le reflet.

 _-_ Pourtant tu as souhaité ma présence. Affirma-t-il narquoisement.

\- Tu as… Tu as… _Balbutia-t-il avant de crier en colère_ : Tu t'es joué de moi !

\- Nies-le si tu le désires tant mais, tu ne peux pas me mentir, Stiles. J'ai été en toi, j'ai été toi, je sais tout. Tu ne peux rien me cacher. _Chuchota-t-il en se rapprochant de lui_ , _son souffle laissant une brume sur le miroir_ : Tu as aimé. Il fut interrompu par le fracas d'un poing qui heurta le miroir et non son visage.

\- Ferma là ! Ferme là ! _Hurla hystériquement son reflet, battant une nouvelle fois son poing avec rage et désespoir_ : Là ferma putain !

\- Tu ne devrais pas être aussi véhément, bientôt tu réclameras ma présence. L'informa-t-il.

\- Tu n'as plus de contrôle sur mon corps. Souffla le reflet d'une voix étranglée qui trahissait sa peur.

\- Oh ? Crois-tu ? Railla-t-il en posant ses yeux sur le ventre proéminant de son vis-à-vis et touchant la glace au niveau de l'estomac.

Le reflet suivit son regard et fronça les sourcils en apercevant son abdomen aussi étrangement gonflé que son interlocuteur. _C'est quoi ça ?_ Se demanda-t-il. Pourquoi son estomac ressemblait à un ventre à bière ? Il hésita un instant à toucher ce renflement qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Il dégluti et posa ses mains dessus. Son ventre était dure donnant l'impression qu'il contracté ses abdominaux. C'était si bizarre, anormal, un homme n'avait pas ce genre de bosse, c'était pour les femmes. Il pinça ses lèvres et lentement il déplaça ses mains, tâtonnant la chaire, cherchant à comprendre la raison de cette difformité. Il se concentra essayant de résoudre cet énigme, pourquoi il avait ça ? Pourquoi il lui donné cette apparence ? Que voulait-il qu'il sache ? Brusquement, il senti un mouvement contre une de ses mains, il se figea horrifié. Il y avait quelque chose qui donner des coups en lui. Ça se déplaçait rapidement dans son abdomen et frappait là où étaient ses mains. Il commença à paniquer, ce truc se mouvait encore et encore, ça ne s'arrêtait pas, c'était immonde. Il y avait quelque chose en lui, ça vivait en lui ! Etait-ce un ver ? Un truc immonde comme il avait vu dans les films d'horreurs ? Il était soudain nauséeux et son souffle se fit sifflant, difficile, il n'arriver plus à respirer. Il releva la tête, le regardant les yeux épouvantés. Il appuya de toute ses forces contre cette bosse qui cachait quelque chose d'affreux espérant les faire disparaître.

\- Que m'as-tu fait !? Hurla le reflet paniqué.

\- Moi ? _Demanda-t-il innocemment_ : Rien que tu n'es déjà. Répondit-il moqueur.

Le reflet allait parler mais son souffle se coupa, une douleur immonde le fit taire. Il se plia et écrasa son estomac de ses bras tentant cette fois de diminuer sa souffrance. Son ventre se contracta violement et ses entrailles se tordirent. C'était horrible ! Une vague plus intense de douleur le fit vomir brusquement, ses genoux le lâchèrent et il s'effondra suffocant au sol. Il tenta de respirer mais ses poumons semblaient l'avoir abandonné. Il perdit un instant le contrôle de son corps par une immonde crampe, sa tête heurta soudainement le sol, le blessant au front et aux nez où l'odeur du sang recouvra celui de sa bile. Il vomit encore, ses cheveux, son visage et ses vêtements se souillèrent. Il se força à se redresse pour comprendre ce qui lui arrivé mais il paniqua en remarquant une mare rouge s'étendant à perte de vu. Du sang, il y avait du sang, partout, sur lui, autour de lui. Il amena ses paumes tremblantes pour les voir et s'épouvanta en les trouvant elles aussi écarlates. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il avait la sensation que quelque chose rampait dans ses viscères, grattait cherchant à se libérer de sa cage de chair. Il se faisait déchiré lentement, empalé par cette chose abominable qui vivait en lui.

Apeuré, il leva lentement son tee shirt et glapit d'effroi. Un trou béant avait remplacé son ventre. Il s'écoulait à flot son sang et ses entrailles qui étaient poussés hors de lui. La plaie s'agrandissait rapidement, il appuya dessus de toute ses forces. Il sanglota, en sentant sa peau roulée sous ses doigts tremblants. Il leva les yeux et happa désespérément de l'air, il n'arrivait pas à se calmer, il ne pouvait pas empêcher l'hémorragie qui s'intensifia. Son corps se raidit violement, sa souffrance était si insupportable qu'il commença à convulser. Il gratta brusquement de ses ongles le bois, voulant s'accrocher, calmer ses mouvements incontrôlables. Il roula sur le côté et serra son ventre dans un vain espoir de cesser le sang de s'écoulait mais cet effort inutile ne fit qu'épuiser le peu de force qu'il avait encore. Sa vision commença à s'obscurcirent, ses tympans sifflèrent désagréablement. Il manquait d'oxygène, il agonisait. Soudain, il senti quelque chose qui écarta ses chairs, des doigts sombres longs et squelettiques transpercèrent sa peau. Il poussa un hurlement d'horreur et de douleur et se plia violement, il cracha cette fois du sang.

\- Arrête ça ! Arrête ça ! Je t'en prie, arrêta ça ! Supplia le reflet.

Il ne respirait plus, sa peau devenait lentement bleue, son corps se vidait progressivement, la vie s'écoulant paresseusement alors que cette immondice déchiquetée et se débattait avec hargne, voulant se libérer de sa charogne. Il sanglota et continua sa litanie espérant vainement que son tourment disparaitrait.

Son reflet dépérissait sous son regard ébahit.

Stiles se leva brutalement et inspira profondément, reprenant son souffle qui s'était coupé. Il toussa et repoussa les draps humides. Il leva son tee shirt et passa une main sur son abdomen dure et lisse. Il soupira un instant soulagé mais il se précipita soudainement dans la salle de bain pour vomir. Il cracha de la bile, heureux de ne pas voir de sang. Il s'affala contre le mur et se passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux poisseux. Il déglutit bruyamment reprenant lentement conscience. Il souffla fortement et se leva maladroitement. Il tira la chasse et se dirigea vers le lavabo, il l'allume et passa ses mains sous l'eau froide qu'il amena à son visage. Il ferma les yeux et laissa le liquide glacial rouler sur sa peau brulante. Le changement de température le força à quitter son songe. Il s'essuya à l'aide de sa manche et retourna dans sa chambre.

Le Nogitsune n'avait pas disparu. Il était toujours là, tapis dans l'ombre de son esprit attendant, guettant, le moindre signe de faiblesse pour prendre le contrôle de son corps. _Merde !_ Il n'avait pas imaginé que son sommeil serait une occasion pour le démon de jouer avec ses nerfs. Lui rappelant à quel point il était à sa merci. Il avait une nouvelle fois supplier le Nogitsune. Il avait abandonné et faillit mettre en danger ses amis… Rien ne changeait, rien ne s'amélioré, s'était toujours temporaire et il était toujours sur le fil du rasoir. Le démon pouvait le manipuler avec une facilité déconcertante ! Pourtant, il ne lui avait pas fait revivre ça seulement fait vivre un remake d'Alien et lui, il l'avait bêtement prié d'arrêter ! C'était risible ! Etait-il tellement bousillé qu'il ne supportait plus le moindre supplice ? Etait-ce pour cela que le Nogitsune l'avait finalement choisi ? Parce qu'il savait parfaitement que Stiles était le plus impressionnable à cause de ça ? C'était logique en y réfléchissant, même s'il était un humain, il était complétement détruit et il se laissait emporter dans les flots sombres, il s'était résigné depuis ça.

Il devenait un danger pour tout le monde. Il ne pouvait pas se faire confiance, il risquait de lâcher prise bien plus rapidement qu'il avait imaginé. Il fallait qu'il soit enfermé dans un lieux où personne ne souffrirait à cause de lui. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait faire d'autres. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi, il n'aurait pas de regret, pas d'espoir vain, pas à survivre. S'il était enfermé, il vivrait dans une routine qu'il avait désespérément besoin. Il n'aurait plus d'angoisses, plus de phobie, plus de souvenir, se serait simplement son corps enfermé.

Peut-être était-ce là, sa punition pour avoir tué et blesser toutes ses personnes ? Ils n'avaient et n'auraient jamais la chance de pouvoir réclamer justice pour leurs malheurs, alors si celui qui s'était abandonné à leur bourreau se faisait torturer par lui, ce serait une forme de vengeance ? Le possédé et son possesseur enfermé tous deux, à jamais. Oui, ça réconforté un peu Stiles, de savoir que sa souffrance soulagerait leurs haines. Au moins, sa culpabilité étouffante se calmerait un peu. Il ne pouvait pas en parler, ses proches ne comprendraient pas et surement continueraient-ils de lui certifié que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Ils ne savaient pas, mais Stiles ne leurs reprochés aucunement leurs ignorances puisque c'était lui qui l'a désirée. Alors, il supportait en silence ce poids lourds qui s'empilait sur le reste. Il se demandait quand toute cette merde s'arrêterait ? Ou si elle s'arrêterait un jour ?

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger inlassablement, l'avait-il mérité ? Certains penseraient qu'il se lamentait trop sur son sort, qu'il réfléchissait trop sur la raison de la souffrance mais il n'y arrivait pas. Ignoré ces questions : _Pourquoi moi ?_ _Qu'ai-je fait ?_ Etait impossible, elle revenait souvent, frappant contre son crâne, encore et encore. Et le manque de réponse, être conscient qu'il n'en aurait surement jamais le rendait fou. Fou d'effroi. Par moment il se demandait s'il allait finir comme certains grands méchants de Marvel, si sa douleur ne finirait pas par le dévorer complétement et que seul la folie le garderait en vie. Deviendrait-il comme Anakin Skywalker ? Magneto ?

Il espérait de tout cœur que Scott l'arrêterait avant qu'il ne devienne un danger pour eux et des innocents.

C'était pour cela qu'en premier lieu il devait être enfermé. Au moins, son père n'aurait pas à le prendre en charge et _Dieu ! Il en était hors de question !_ Il n'allait pas devenir son poids mort et lui bousillé sa vie ! Il avait suffisamment souffert… Il pensait que l'idéal serait surement la mort mais il ne voulait pas... Aussi pitoyable et égoïste que c'était, même s'il se savait prêt à faire une connerie… Il ne voulait pas mourir ! Pas encore, pas tout de suite ! Et cela détruirait son père définitivement s'il commettait un suicide. Bien sûr qu'il y pensait, il ne sentait pas assez fort pour survivre à ça mais il ne pouvait pas partir sans être sûr qu'aucun de ses proches ne seraient pas libéré du Nogitsune.

La meilleure solution restée d'être enfermé. La question à savoir était où ?

Il hésitait entre la prison ou en hôpital psychiatrique. Deux établissements gérant des individus dangereux. Le problème étant qu'en prison il serait difficile de le transférer, s'il ne vieillissait pas comme un humain ordinaire, cela deviendrait problématique. Alors qu'en Hôpital psychiatrique se serait d'être accepté, étant donné la fermeture progressive de ces derniers, un lit pour sept mille cent Américains, autant dire qu'il serait très difficile de le garder enfermé. Mais voilà dans une prison son père aurait des remontrances dans son travail, être Shérif et avoir un fils en taule ne joué pas en sa faveur. L'hôpital Psychiatrique serait le plus logique dans sa situation. Le Nogitsune n'aurait pas de personnes à blesser psychologiquement puisque la plupart seraient sous médicaments ou trop fou.

Il devrait en parler avec son père même s'il n'aimerait pas.

Il soupira et frotta ses yeux qui le brulait. Il s'assit sur son lit et regarda l'heure : Trois et quart _. Génial !_ Il allait passer une nuit presque blanche… Il se leva et se posa sur la chaise de son bureau, il alluma son ordinateur et décida de flâner sur les réseaux sociaux. Il n'aimait pas spécialement mais cela lui permettait de garder contact avec certaines connaissances comme celles qu'il avait invité à la fête d'anniversaire de Lydia. Il vit que le profil de Liz Taylor, une drag queen rencontré au Jungle était actif, cela faisait longtemps depuis qu'ils avaient échangés des banalités et parlé d'autres sujets que créatures surnaturels, meurtres et autres calmeraient ces angoisses du moment.

Il fut huit heures du matin quand il éteignit son ordinateur et décida de descendre pour aller chercher à manger. Il alla aux toilettes et en sortant de la salle de bain il rencontra son père, encore en pyjamas qui lui fit un discret sourire.

\- Salut, fiston. Bien dormi ? L'interrogea-t-il en remarquant les cernes noirs et le teint blême de son garçon.

\- J'ai connu pire. Répondit Stiles en hochant nonchalamment les épaules.

\- Je vois… _Dit le Shérif les lèvres pincées, peut-être devrait-il appelé un thérapeute ?_ :Tu viens prendre le petit déjeuner avec moi ?

\- Ok. _Répondit Stiles un petit sourire sur ses lèvres_ : Sauf si tu prends ton café qui put ! Railla-t-il

\- Il ne put pas mon café, c'est toi qui a un mauvais flaire. _Ricana le Shérif_ : Traîner avec des Loups Garous a dut te contaminer. Je devrais peut-être m'inquiéter que tu renifles des derrières ?

\- Très amusant, papa. _Stiles fronça ses sourcils et fit mine de réfléchir_ : Attends tu crois que Derek ou Scott snif des fesses ?

\- C'est une possibilité. _Dit le Shérif en haussant les épaules_ : On n'est jamais sûr de rien, tant qu'ils ne viennent pas gratter à la porte.

\- Je devrais demander à l'occasion. Répliqua Stiles ne pouvant s'empêcher un sourire amusé et un peu répugné à cet idée.

\- Je plaisantais, Stiles, tu sais ? Tu ne crois tout de même pas… Il se tut quand il croisa le regard curieux de son fils, _Ok, j'aurais dû garder ça pour moi… Jésus ! Suis-je sérieusement entrain de m'imaginer des Loups Garous se reniflé les fesses comme les chiens ?_ Le shérif soupira désabuser, il n'était que huit heures du matin et déjà il voulait se recoucher.

Il suivit son fils dans la cuisine et commença à sortir un verre, bol, cuillère, céréale, lait. Il fronça ses sourcils en remarquant l'adolescent triturer ses doigts et ses lèvres pincées. Son enfant voulait lui dire quelques choses qui ne lui plairait pas du tout. Il soupira et se passa une main fatiguée sur son visage, _très bien ! si mon voyou de fils attend que je l'interroge…_ Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches, un réflexe qu'il avait pris depuis qu'il était shérif et demanda :

\- Fiston, que se passe-t-il ?

L'adolescent se redressa et se lécha les lèvres embarrassées, il fronça ses sourcils et chercha ses mots :

\- Eh bien… _Il se tut réfléchissant comment faire part de sa réflexion à son père_ : Tu sais j'ai pas mal pensé avec tous ces trucs de Nogitsune… Je… Je pense que le temps que Scott et les autres trouvent une solution… Je …. Je devrais aller dans un lieu sûr comme… Eh bien comme un hôpital psychiatrique. Il regarda attentivement le visage de son père pour essayer d'analyser sa réaction.

Le Shérif eut le souffle coupé à la fin de sa phrase. Son fils en Hôpital psychiatrique ? Là où ont drogué des individus sans réfléchir car trop peu de personnel pour les gérer ? Là où ils restaient la plupart du temps enfermés ? Là où il avait entendu tellement d'histoires de maltraitances… Son garçon dans un endroit pareil ? _Jésus ! J'ai pensé à un psychologue pas à un asile !_ EtStiles avait-il si peu foi en lui pour préférer être dans une cage pareil ? Pensait-il qu'il ne pourrait pas lui faire face ? Son garçon était fort, bien plus qu'il le pensait ! Comment diable pouvait-il autant se sous-estimer au point de vouloir finir dans un putain, d'hôpital psychiatrique !?

\- Non ! Tu n'iras pas. _L'adolescent voulu parler mais il leva la main pour intimer le silence_ : C'est non ! As-tu pensé comment c'est là-bas ? Pourquoi crois-tu que le Nogi-truc va prendre le dessus !? S'étrangla-t-il furieux, attristé.

\- Parce que ce sera le cas, papa ! Répliqua-t-il en haussant la voix.

\- Mais merde, Stiles ! Arrête de te sous-estimer ! Arrête de croire que tu n'y arriveras pas ! S'énerva finalement le shérif qui ne comprenait pas son gamin. Pourquoi être si défaitiste ? Pourquoi prendre des décisions aussi extrêmes ?

\- Papa ! Tu ne sais pas ! Tu ne sais pas de quoi il est capable ! Tu ne sais pas ! _Dit Stiles en désarrois, il dégluti et serra les poings de frustration, de colère, de désespoir et de peur_ : Tu ne sais pas à quel point c'est dur ! Je ne peux pas ! Je ne peux plus endurer ça !

\- Alors parle-moi ! _Hurla le shérif en frappant violement du poing la table à manger_ : Putain ! Parle-moi ! Je suis ton père ! Je veux être là pour toi ! Je ne veux pas te voir te foutre en l'air parce que tu gardes tout pour toi ! Je veux t'aider, Stiles ! Merde ! Si je ne sais pas alors aide moi à comprendre ! Parle-moi ! Lui supplia-t-il.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux surprit par le soudain éclat de son père. Il ne l'avait vu dans cet état que très rarement et le voir l'implorer de lui dire tout ce qui le détruisait le peina. Il aurait voulu lui raconter, il aurait aimé pouvoir entendre ses conseils, sentir sa poigne chaude et réconfortante sur son épaule mais ce qu'il lui demandé n'était pas possible. Il ne lui révèlerait jamais ça, les conséquences d'un tel aveux était bien trop lourd à supporter. Tous changeraient entre eux et Stiles refusait de perdre son père, refusait que son père perde son fils. Il secoua sa tête et leva les yeux au plafond, il avait envie de rire. Cette situation était tellement ironique, il lui suppliait de parler mais s'il le faisait, il le regretterait tous les deux.

\- Tu ne veux pas savoir. _Dit simplement Stiles en le regardant dans les yeux. Ils connaissaient tous deux la raison pour laquelle ils n'avaient pas eu cette conversation plutôt. Son père préféré être dans l'ignorance de ses tourments, ça le tuerait, le boufferait et il finirait sûrement par se noyer dans l'alcool. Son père n'était pas si fort, il n'avait pas autant de sang-froid_ : Juste, fais-moi confiance, papa. Amène-moi dans un hôpital psychiatrique pour que je ne fasse plus de mal à personne. Je refuse de blesser ou pire tuer des innocents ! J'ai assez fait de mal comme ça !

Le Shérif déglutit et passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, les mots de Stiles faisait inlassablement échos : « _Tu ne veux pas savoir_ ». _Merde ! Merde ! Merde !_ C'était si douloureusement vraie mais il avait vraiment cru que son garçon ne le devinerait pas. Pourtant, son fils de seize ans venait avec neutralité lui révéler ce qui lui faisait honte ! _Putain_ _Il était trop faible pour son garçon !_ Il se détestait pour faire souffrir son gamin parce qu'il n'était pas capable de supportait sa propre douleur. C'était ridicule ! Depuis quand Stiles pensait qu'il devait lui mentir, lui caché ses peurs, ses inquiétudes, son supplice pour que lui ! Son père ! Soit capable de ne pas s'effondrer misérablement !? _Oh, Stiles ! Je suis si désolé, tellement ! Je suis ton père ! Je devrais être là pour toi ! Je devrais être celui qui porte l'autre et pas le contraire ! Quel père pitoyable pouvait-il être !? Claudia ! Claudia ! Que dois-je faire ? Aide-moi !_ Aide _-nous ! Je suis perdu ! Je suis impuissant !_ _Suis-je aussi mauvais avec lui que je l'ai été pour Brunon, Anastasy_ _ *****_ _? Va-t-il lui aussi me quitter comme toi ?_ Un sanglot éclata et sa gorge se noua, il passa sa main sur son visage pour contenir ses larmes. Depuis quand ils étaient devenus aussi distant l'un de l'autres, depuis quand Stiles ne lui faisait plus confiance ? Combien de temps cela faisait-il que son enfant ne le vît plus comme un père ? Il ne laisserait pas tomber son fils, même s'il avait ses problèmes ceux de Stiles était plus important. Il pouvait prendre sur lui pour soutenir son garçon ! Bon sang il était l'adulte !

\- Stiles… _Il déglutit et planta ses yeux dans ceux de son enfant. Il parla calmement reprenant contenance_ : Je ne veux pas que tu gardes tout sur tes épaules, si tu ne veux pas me parler, fais-le avec quelqu'un d'autres mais laisses moi t'aider.

\- Alors laisse-moi aller dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Répondit simplement l'adolescent qui joué anxieusement avec ces doigts et évita son regard.

Le shérif soupira fortement et se passa une main lasse dans ces cheveux courts, il allait vraiment accepter la demande de son fils ? Allait-il laisser Stiles dans un tel établissement ? Il tira une chaise, s'assit dessus et demanda :

\- Es-tu sûr de toi ? C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

Stiles s'avança vers son père et hocha la tête, il posa une main sur la table :

\- Oui, papa et comme ça je pourrais aussi … _Il grimaça légèrement mais si cela soulagé son père_ : Parler…

Le shérif se redressa et fronça ses sourcils, c'est vrai que dans un hôpital psychiatrique il y aurait des personnes qui pourraient aider son fils. Il soupira et fit un geste de la main, capitulant :

\- Très bien mais tu me promets d'essayer de discuter avec un thérapeute, d'accord ? Et si tu veux partir préviens moi ! Je veux avoir de tes nouvelles !

\- Oui, papa, je le ferais _. Il tira une chaise et s'assit à côté de son père_ : Merci. Dit-il doucement.

Le shérif se leva et posa une main encourageante sur son épaule avant de tapoter gentiment son dos :

\- Je vais aller préparer le café.

\- Papa ! _L'appela soudain l'adolescent, l'adulte se retourna_ : Tu sais pour tout à l'heure quand j'ai dit que… Que tu ne voulais pas savoir… C'est pas… Eu _… Il chercha piteusement ses mots_ : Je ne voulais pas dire que tu…

\- T'en fais pas, fiston _. Le coupa le shérif, lui adressant un sourit affectueux_ : Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai compris.

\- Merci… _Murmura Stiles_ : Merci, papa.

\- Je suis fière de toi. Je suis fière de t'avoir comme fils. Le soulagea-t-il ne voulant pas qu'il s'inquiète que ces mots, avaient pu d'une quelconque façon changer son amour pour lui.

Ce fut tard dans la soirée qu'ils partirent pour l'Hôpital Psychiatrique. Son père avait quelques contacts et réussi à ce qu'ils acceptent son fils dans l'établissement pour soixante-douze heures. Stiles n'avait pas contesté à cette nouvelle en début d'après-midi, il avait simplement hoché la tête, reconnaissant. Il avait commencé à préparer ses affaires après le diner, son père l'observant contre le battant de la porte, lui demandant une énième fois si c'était une bonne idée. Stiles avait simplement hoché la tête et tapoter maladroitement les épaules de son père. Il n'était pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée mais pour le moment, il serait loin de ses proches et enfermé pour lui il y avait aucun doute à avoir, c'était la meilleure idée pour l'instant.

Ce fut dans un silence maladroit que le shérif conduisit son fils vers la maison de l'Eichen. Un petit hôpital psychiatrique éloigné de la ville et des regards indiscrets, un lieu où était enfermé de dangereux criminels, cette pensée failli lui faire appuyer sur les freins mais il se retint. Il devait faire confiance à son enfant, il devait tenir leurs promesses. Il pourrait également aller à Los Angeles pour voir ce spécialiste et l'aider à comprendre si Stiles était bel et bien malade ou si ce n'était qu'un mirage. _Jésus !_ Il espérait que son enfant n'avait pas la maladie de sa mère. Il voulait que tout s'arrête ! Que son fils ne soit plus torturé et retourne enfin à l'école pour avoir une vie normale de lycéen ! Il soupira et rencontra les yeux de Stiles apeurés mais déterminés. Il soupira résigner et tourna lentement le volant pour garer le véhicule. Ils se regardèrent un instant tous les deux, inspirants profondément cherchant du courage et descendirent de la voiture.

Stiles leva ses yeux vers le bâtiment faiblement éclairé par plusieurs lampadaires. Il était immense, gris, morbide. Un manoir qui semblait tout droit sorti d'un film d'horreur, entouré par une grille noire où il était facile de s'empaler, au moins cela prévenait tout risque de fuite. Il sentit le regard lourd de son père et hocha la tête l'encourageant. Ce n'était que pour trois jours, même s'il souhaitait que son séjour soit plus long. Il déglutit et serra la lanière de son sac de voyage. Il le faisait pour eux !

Il fronça ses sourcils en entendant le son d'une moto, il se retourna ainsi que son père. Le véhicule s'arrêta en face d'eux et un adolescent enleva son casque. Il se précipita pour les rejoindre :

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as dit ? Demanda Scott confus et jetant un coup d'œil effrayé au bâtiment.

Ils avaient à peine échangé un mot depuis hier, après que l'adolescent humain lui avait avoué comment il se sentait. L'Alpha avait pris dans ses bras son ami et lui avait demander de tenir encore un peu qu'il trouverait une solution, ce n'était qu'une question de temps. L'humain avait simplement acquiescé en reniflant et demander comment se passer le lycée. Scott n'avait pas cherché à insister toucher par les révélations de Stiles. Ils avaient eu une conversation badine avant que Mélissa n'arrive à la maison et l'ausculta. L'Alpha était parti peu de temps après sa mère, son meilleur ami semblait sommeiller, il lui donna le repos qu'il avait absolument besoin. Le lendemain, il avait essayé toute la journée d'avoir de ses nouvelles mais le silence n'avait fait que le conforter que ça n'allait pas et apparemment il avait eu raison de demander à sa mère.

Stiles se pinça les lèvres, frustré. Il n'avait rien dit pour ne pas avoir une autre dispute avec un de ses proches. Scott n'aurait jamais approuvé une telle décision. Ce fut son père qui intervint :

\- Parce qu'on voulait éviter ce genre de chose. Expliqua Monsieur Stilinski qui semblait un peu agacé par la présence du Loup garou.

\- C'est seulement soixante-douze heures. Tenta de le rassurer immédiatement Stiles quand il vit son meilleur ami commencé à s'affoler.

\- C'est le même endroit où était enfermé Barrow ! _Dit Scott d'une voix étranglée_ : Le gars qui avait une tumeur pleine de mouche ! Vous ne savez rien de plus. Précisa l'Alpha qui trouvé qu'emmener son meilleur ami en hôpital psychiatrique était une grosse erreur.

\- J'en sais assez _! Répliqua le Shérif assez durement_ : Nogitsunes, Kitsunes, Onis ou je ne sais quels autres noms… Il ne put terminer sa phrase.

\- Etonnement ils étaient tous correctes. Le coupa Stiles en hochant la tête d'approbation.

\- Scott _. Repris le shérif en roulant des yeux par l'intervention sarcastique de son fils_ : J'ai une IRM qui ressemblait exactement à celui de ma femme. Et ça m'a terrifié. Je pars pour Los Angles demain parler à un spécialiste.

\- Alors pourquoi l'amener ici ? Demanda Scott perdu.

\- Ce n'est pas lui. C'est ma décision. Répondit Stiles en s'approchant de son ami qui le regardé avec confusion.

\- Stiles, je ne peux pas t'aider si tu es ici. Réfuta Scott, il avait laissé le Nogitsune faire souffrir son ami une fois, il ne lui donnerait pas une seconde chance ! Hors de question de revoir son meilleur ami avec ses yeux froids, calculateurs et ce sourire narquois.

\- Et je ne peux pas te blesser. Dit Stiles la voix tremblante, se souvenant de lui s'amuser à le torturer en l'empalant avec une épée.

\- Deaton a des idées. Les Argent cherchent du renfort. On va trouver quelque chose. Si on ne peut pas… Essaya de le convaincre Scott.

\- Si tu ne peux pas… _L'interrompu Stiles_ : Si tu ne peux pas alors fais quelques choses pour moi, OK ? _Chuchota Stiles en se rapprochant de son meilleur ami_ : Assure-toi que je n'en sorte jamais.

Scott se figea hébété, effrayé par le défaitisme et la résolution de l'adolescent humain. Il pensait qu'il été condamné ? Avait-il perdu tout espoir ? Non, il ne pouvait pas ! Il n'avait pas le droit ! Scott serra les poings et se pinça l'arête du nez :

\- Stiles, on va trouver ! Il faut juste que tu tiennes bon ! Ok ? Laisse-nous du temps. _Souffla le loup garou en attrapant l'épaule de son meilleur ami et la pressant avec détermination_ : On va trouver.

L'adolescent Stilinski se pinça les lèvres et hocha simplement la tête, il détourna ses yeux éteints de ceux lumineux et pleins d'espoir de Scott.

\- Allez … Dit le Shérif faisant signe à son fils qu'il devait partir, ils allaient être en retard.

Stiles suivit son père qui sonna à la porte, s'éloignant de l'Alpha qui ne le quitta pas des yeux, il sentit toute la désapprobation et déception de son meilleur ami dans son dos. Il était sûr qu'il pressé ses poings pour ne pas le trainer ailleurs mais, Scott avait toujours été un excellent ami, même s'il détesté qu'il aille en Hôpital Psychiatrique, il respecterait sa décision.

Ils marchèrent de longues minutes dans la grande allée qui menait au manoir dans un silence angoissant. Ils ne voulaient pas parler, ne pouvaient pas, si l'un d'eux commencé une discussion, ils savaient que cela finirait par une remise en question de cette décision. Stiles commençait à sentir son père prêt à le trainer loin d'ici, surtout quand ils entrèrent dans le grand manoir. Ils arrivèrent dans une immense salle pratiquement vide de meubles mais aussi de couleur, tout était blanc, maladivement blanc. Des poutres de pierres soutenaient un plafond immaculé et haut, le sol les reflétés, donnant l'étrange illusion que ce manoir maladif était noyé par les larmes inconsolables des fous prisonniers. Des pleurs, des rires, des murmures faisaient échos en ces murs bien froids pour un lieu censé guérir des âmes blessées.

Ils continuèrent de marcher dans le néant de cette pièce et ouvrit la porte minuscule en bois qui gondolait sous le poids des remords et des peines de ces captifs. Le shérif retint son souffle en rencontrant quelques pitoyables patients, assis sur un banc en chêne le regard vide, la bave s'écoulant de leurs bouches grandes ouvertes. Il se passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux et referma la porte derrière lui et observa du coin de l'œil le dos de son enfant.

Stiles s'arrêta quand il rencontra les yeux hagard d'un homme maigre assit sur son trop grand fauteuil roulant. Ses yeux étaient ce qui fit tressaillir l'adolescent, ils étaient effacés, aucune lueur de conscience ne scintillé. Etait-ce ainsi qu'il allait passer le restant de sa vie ? Drogué, nourrit par une sonde avec une couche pour adulte, se contentant d'être assit en ayant pour seul occupation que de regarder les toiles d'araignée se faire et se défaire. Il devrait pleurer, hurler, maudire quiconque regardait son histoire et s'en amuser ! Cependant, il en était arrivé à simplement accepter, si c'était son avenir, si les yeux bruns de cet homme était le reflet de son futur, alors il le concéda. Il ne lui resté que cela et cette maigre compensation qu'il ne ferait plus de mal et payé pour les crimes qu'il avait commis en étant devenu l'hôte du démon.

\- Monsieur Stilinski _? L'interrompu une voix féminine dans ses pensées. Il se retourna et rencontra les yeux noisettes d'une infirmière à la peau ébène. Elle lui fit un sourire amicale_ : Par ici, je vous prie.

Stiles lança un regard perplexe à son père qui hocha la tête et posa une main réconfortante dans son dos. Elle les emmena dans un petit bureau bien plus vivant que les deux grandes pièces précédentes. L'infirmière leur fit signe de s'assoir et tendit au shérif plusieurs documents et un stylo. Stiles s'affala et joua nerveusement avec sa veste écoutant d'une oreille ce qu'elle disait d'une voix monotone :

\- Durant les soixante-douze premières heures, pas d'appels, pas de visiteurs. On t'amènera passer un examen physique.

Il se redressa soudain et fronça les sourcils, inquiet :

\- Quel examen physique ? Demanda immédiatement Stiles sentant la panique le gagner lentement.

L'infirmière se tut et l'observa minutieusement essayant de comprendre sa réaction virulente. Elle sourit gentiment à l'adolescent pour le rassurer mais en ferait part dans son dossier. Le shérif regarda son fils intrigué, depuis quand il était devenu aussi pudique ?

\- Ne t'en fais… _Elle se pencha vers le dossier pour lire le prénom mais n'arrivant pas à déchiffrer ce charabia de lettres, elle utilisa le surnom indiqué et elle continua d'une voix douce et se voulant amicale_ : Stiles, ce n'est qu'un examen préventif. On va te faire passer un encéphalogramme, une IRM, une prise de sang, prendre ton pouls. On va vérifier que tes problèmes ne sont pas causés par une quelconque maladie.

\- Ok… Répondit Stiles d'une petite voix en pressant ses doigts sur ses yeux brulants de fatigues. Il était rassuré, il avait bien cru un instant à un examen semblable à celui gynécologique. Il était hors de question qu'il se déshabillerait devant un homme et encore moins s'il était isolé avec cet inconnu.

\- Dans la matinée un psychologue t'examinera. _Récita-t-elle de nouveau le protocole_ : Tu parleras à une assistante sociale et participeras aux thérapies.

Stiles hocha simplement la tête pour signaler à l'infirmière qu'il écoutait ce qu'elle lui raconté. Il entendit au loin des portes claquées bruyamment mais les ignora. Il voulait juste pouvoir se reposer, même s'il ne pouvait pas dormir de peur de faire un nouveau cauchemar, être allongé dans un lit lui permettrait de somnoler un peu.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'on oubli quelque chose ! S'exclama son père qui observé du coin de l'œil les patients se faire enfermé.

\- Tu porteras ça, Stiles. _Dit l'infirmière en posant des chaussons sur la table_ : Les lacets sont interdits. Tu n'as pas de ceintures, si ? Demanda-t-elle.

Stiles se pencha pour déboucler la sangle et commença à enlever ses chaussures. Il s'interrogea un instant sur comment certains arrivé à se suicider avec des lacets.

\- Et vide tes poches là-dedans. Elle posa une petite boite en plastique sur la table.

\- Ton oreiller ! On a oublié ton oreiller ! S'agita son père.

\- Papa, ça va. Répondit Stiles.

\- Non ! Non ! Tu n'arriveras pas à t'endormir ! On doit aller le chercher ! S'alarma le shérif qui allait se lever.

\- C'est bon, papa, je n'en ai pas besoins. Essaya de le calmer Stiles.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que je l'ai oublié ! A chaque fois qu'on allait à l'hôtel. La première chose que tu emballais c'était ton oreiller ! S'écria Monsieur Stilinski qui s'indigna d'être étourdie. Il refusait d'abandonner son enfant ici. Il ne pouvait pas ! Il ne prêta pas attention au regard morne et dubitatif de l'infirmière. Son fils ne resterait pas dans ce lieu sordide !

\- Tu peux l'amener demain. Dit Stiles en haussant les épaules et vidant ses poches.

Le shérif se tut un instant, il tourna la tête vers le couloir et sentit la terreur le prendre violement. Il ne pouvait pas ! Il ne pouvait pas ! Il ne pouvait ! Il avait promis qu'il suivrait le choix de Stiles mais c'était trop lui demander ! Le savoir enfermé comme un prisonnier dans une chambre exigu ? Non ! Non ! Non ! Il se leva brusquement et cria :

\- Tu sais quoi ? Arrête ! Ça suffit ! Arrête ! Stiles, prends tes affaires ! Je ne te laisse pas ici sans avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil.

L'adolescent se pinça les lèvres attristées de voir son père aussi désemparé, il se mit debout et posa ses mains sur ses épaules et chuchota d'une voix exténuée :

\- Papa, je n'en ai pas eu depuis des semaines. Il prit son parent dans ses bras et le berça silencieusement. Il sentit son père se raidir avant de l'enlacer également.

Ils se séparèrent et Monsieur Stilinski implora son enfant de revenir à la maison mais ce dernier lui tourna le dos et marcha simplement dans le couloir. Le shérif sentit des sillons de larmes sur ses joues en regardant son garçon la tête baissée, l'infirmière derrière lui, avancé lentement dans ce long couloir comme une bête acceptant sont sort et allant à l'abattoir accompagné par son tueur.

Stiles suivit Hannah, d'après le badge qu'elle portait, dans le grand bâtiment. Ils montèrent des immenses escaliers mais l'adolescent s'arrêta et se retourna en sentant un regard sur lui. Il plissa les yeux pour essayer de distinguer qui était cette fille tapis dans l'ombre d'un des immenses couloirs que donnaient chaque étage. Il était presque sûr de la connaître.

\- Stiles ? Par ici, s'il te plait. L'appela Hannah qui posa sa main sur son épaule.

L'adolescent se détourna de la silhouette et suivit de nouveau l'infirmière. Il fronça ses sourcils en entendant un homme qui semblait prié. Il se pencha pour voir aux prochains étages un homme enroulé ses draps, récitant une sorte de poème, il supposait.

\- Eh vous avez vu ça ? L'interrogea Stiles abasourdit et croyant un instant que son cerveau lui joué des tours.

Il commença à accélérer dépassant Hannah. Que faisait cet homme ? Pourquoi attaché-t-il les couvertures sur la balustrade ? Etait-ce une tentative de suicide ? _Attends ! Il essaye de se pendre ! Merde !_ L'adolescent se mit à courir pour l'en empêcher, il ignora l'infirmière qui l'appelait.

\- Eh ! Eh ! Arrête ça ! Hurla Stiles paniqué.

Un homme allait se tuer, un homme allait se tuer ! _Putain ! Pourquoi personnes n'intervient !?_ Il le vit monter sur la rembarre et mettre les draps autour de son cou.

\- Que quelqu'un l'arrête ! Cria l'adolescent.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux horrifiés et se paralysé d'effroi quand l'homme sauta et qu'un sourd craquement résonna, son corps se balança de droite à gauche dans le vide. Il était mort. Hannah glapie et fut suivi par des hoquets de stupéfactions des autres pensionnaires qui n'étaient pas encore alité dans leurs chambres et donc resté au rez de chaussé.

Hébété, l'adolescent ne put supporter de voir plus longtemps les pieds de l'homme pendre à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il pressa ses poings et réussi à se calmer rapidement. Il regarda les autres patients mais une silhouette étrangement familière attira son regard. Il dégluti et recula épouvanter en se voyant parmi les résidents. Le Nogitsune était avec son apparence, les mains sur son estomac toujours difforme et un immense sourire narquois pourfendit ses lèvres. Il semblait s'amusait dans ce malheur. Non ! Il était dans son élément ! _Quel idiot ! Quel idiot ! Merde_ _!_ Evidement que le démon le manipulerait encore ! Il devait partir maintenant ! Le Nogitsune ne deviendrez que plus puissant dans tous ce chaos ! Il fit face à l'infirmière et allait parler mais celle-ci l'interrompu d'une voix neutre :

\- Tout va bien, Stiles, cela arrive. Je vais t'emmener à ta chambre.

L'adolescent passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux et ne releva pas le manque d'empathie de cette femme sur le mort. Il semblait à la vue de sa réaction que ce soit habituel… Comment n'avait-il pas pu penser que dans de tels établissements ce genre de situation était quotidien ! Il s'était fait avoir ! Exactement comme avec le plan pour piéger Barrow qui s'était révélé être une tromperie du démon !

\- Je sais qu'il y a le truc des soixante-douze heures ! _Dit Stiles qui suivait Hannah dans le couloir qui amenait à ses nouveaux appartements_ : Mais je dois passer un coup de fil !

\- L'accident survenu est pris en charge. Répondit l'infirmière en sortant son trousseau pour ouvrir la porte.

\- Vous le voyez vraiment comme un accident ? Ne put s'empêcher de s'indigner Stiles à l'utilisation de ce mot pour un suicide.

\- Incident. Se corrigea Hannah.

\- Un peu mieux ! Mais j'ai toujours besoin d'un téléphone ! _S'alarma l'adolescent qui entra dans la pièce sous le regard menaçant de l'infirmière_ : Juste cinq minutes ! _Insista-t-il en retenant la porte_ _que l'infirmière essayait de fermer_ : Trois minutes ! Un appel de trois minutes, s'il vous plait !

\- Tu préfères aller au lit, Stiles ? _L'interrompu irrité Hannah_ : Ou découvrir notre camisole attache-cinq-point ?

L'adolescent haussa les sourcils réfléchissant sérieusement à la question.

\- Je choisirai le lit. Répondit une autre voix masculine faisant se retourner Stiles, le jeune homme attaché à son lit lui fit un signe de la main.

Stiles s'aperçut que l'infirmière fermait la porte à clef et se jeta dessus. Il frappa contre le battant :

\- Attendez ! Attendez ! Il soupira dépiter et se contenu de fracasser de rage son poing contre la porte à la place il la tapota simplement.

\- Je suis Oliver. Se présenta son colocataire.

\- Stiles… Répondit-il d'une voix maussade.

\- Il y a eu un suicide, hein ? Devina Oliver.

\- Ouais … Souffla-t-il peu concerné par la conversation et réfléchissant à une solution pour se sortir de se merdier. _Merde !_ Il aurait dû écouté Scott et son père !

\- On est lundi ? Il y a un taux de suicides plus élevés le lundi. Continua son monologue Oliver.

Il avait vraiment débarqué chez les fous ! Apparemment les pensionnaires s'ôtant la vie c'était comme jeter ses ordures dans une poubelle, normale ! Comment ils pouvaient être tous si détaché de la réalité ! Il ne pouvait vraiment pas rester là ! Le Nogitsune en ferait son menu fretin !

\- Ok… Eu… Quelqu'un peut …. Quelqu'un peut me laisser sortir d'ici !? Quelqu'un ? N'importe qui ! Demanda-t-il vainement sachant qu'il n'aurait aucune réponse. Il était foutu !

\- Je l'ai entendu, au fait. C'est arrivé dans les escaliers. Elucida Oliver.

Stiles se retourna, il devrait attendre demain. Il pouvait résister dans cet hôpital psychiatrique une nuit… Ce n'était rien, il pouvait tenir ! Il garderait la promesse que Scott lui avait demandé, du temps. Il leurs fallait du temps et Stiles allait tout essayer pour le leurs donner.

\- Comment tu le sais ? L'interrogea-t-il curieux qu'il savait où cela avait eu lieux. Il s'assit sur son lit et posa ses mains sur ses genoux, triturant ses doigts.

\- C'est l'écho. C'est cet endroit, c'est la façon dont il a été construit. Tout se fait écho. C'est pour ça qu'ils l'appellent maison de l'écho.

 _Génial ! Et en plus ça fait ambiance film d'épouvante !_ Pensa amèrement Stiles. Il entendit vaguement Oliver continuer de parler mais il n'y prêta pas attention, il resta simplement assis sur son lit à regarder par la fenêtre. C'était une nuit de demi-lune. Elle éclairé joyeusement le visage de l'adolescent le berçant tendrement dans ses longs bras argentés et Stiles se demanda ce que son père, Scott, Lydia et même Derek, faisaient. Il pressa ses mains dans une fausse prière et ne put s'empêcher d'espérer, de croire à l'optimisme de l'Alpha. Il soupira bruyamment, lasse d'être si lunatique… D'osciller perpétuellement entre désespoir et espoir. Il s'était résigné sur sa personne, il avait arrêté de rêver de quitter sa torpeur mais ces proches se battaient pour qu'il s'en sorte. Et ça faisait si mal ! Si mal de ne pas être à la hauteur ! Si mal de les blesser ! Il se souvint soudainement de leurs voix inquiètes, cherchant à comprendre, à vouloir devenir sa béquille, sa bouée de sauvetage. Scott qui l'avait imploré de l'épauler : « _Si tu avais un problème, tu m'en parlerais, pas vrai ? Mec, si tu as un souci tu peux m'en parler_ ». De Lydia qui avait deviné que quelques choses le tracassé « _Pourquoi tu me demandes ça, Stiles ?_ ». Et son père qui était complétement désespéré de le savoir malade et à la merci d'un démon et ne comprenait pas, pourquoi il avait baissé aussi facilement les bras et avait hurlé désemparé, angoissé, terrifié pour son fils : « _Putain ! Parle-moi ! Je suis ton père ! Je veux être là pour toi ! Je ne veux pas te voir te foutre en l'air parce que tu gardes tout pour toi ! Je veux t'aider, Stiles !_ ».

Et lui, il était là… Enfermé dans une chambre d'un hôpital psychiatrique où festoyé le Nogitsune au milieu des suicides et des lamentations des pensionnaires. Il les décevait encore. Il se décevait encore. Jusqu'à quel point allait-il s'engouffrer dans sa tombe pour ne plus être capable de grimper pour eux ? Jusqu'où résisterait-il suffisamment en s'accrochant désespérément à la main qu'ils lui tendaient ? Du temps… Ils ont besoin de temps… Mais justement la question c'était : Combien de temps avait-il encore avant de s'effondrer une bonne fois pour toute ? Et s'ils arrivaient trop tard, réussirait-ils à le sauver ? Le pouvaient-ils seulement ?

Il n'avait pas oublié le rêve étrange de ce matin, celui où le Nogitsune le regardait avec émerveillement, se vidé de son sang alors que ses entrailles se faisait arracher de son corps, par une chose immonde en lui. Non, il se rappelait de cette menace, de cette promesse qu'il réclamerait sa présence. Et ce qui le terrifié ce n'était pas ce cauchemar mais bien cette certitude inéluctable, Stiles Stilinski implorerait bientôt le Nogitsune. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, il ne savait pas quand mais il était sûr que ce n'était qu'une question de temps… De temps qu'ils n'auraient pas.

\- Tu es restés éveillés toute la nuit ? L'interrompu soudain Oliver dans ces pensées moroses.

Stiles cligna des yeux et remarqua enfin qu'il faisait jour. Il n'avait pas remarqué que les heures étaient passées.

\- Oui, je ne peux pas dormir sans mon coussin. Expliqua simplement Stiles.

Ce n'était pas la complète vérité mais ce n'était pas un mensonge non plus, il dormait vraiment difficilement sans son oreiller, son père s'était scandalisé à sa place, normalement c'était lui qui se serait énervé de ne pas l'avoir avec lui. Cependant, même s'il avait le coussin de sa mère qu'elle lui avait donné comme doudou quand il était bébé, il aurait été incapable d'avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil. Il entendit soudain Oliver tousser violement et leva un sourcil surprit de ne pas le voir cracher ses poumons. Il lui demanda :

\- Ça va ?

\- J'ai avalé un insecte l'autre jour. _Dit-il la voix étranglé_ : Ça t'es déjà arrivé ? Je continue de tousser comme s'il était coincé dans ma gorge.

Stiles hocha la tête, dépité et répliqua :

\- C'est dégoutant, Oliver.

Il sentit une soudaine nausée le prendre en s'imaginant son colocataire gobé des mouches la nuit. Il grimaça et mit son coude devant son visage pour tenter de calmer son haut-le-cœur.

\- Tu ne vas pas vomir, rassure-moi ? _Demanda Oliver d'une voix aigüe_ et soucieuse : Parce que si c'est le cas je risque de te suivre !

Stiles hocha la tête et se pencha en avant, serrant les dents. _Merde_ ! Il n'avait pas vu de toilette ici et il ne souhaité aucunement que les psychologues commencent à s'intéresser un peu trop à lui.

\- Quand ouvre-t-il les portes ? Murmura Stiles qui réussit à se contenir, au même moment il entendit la serrure de sa chambre s'ouvrir.

\- Maintenant. Lui dit Oliver.

Stiles ne réfléchit pas et se précipita vers les toilettes pour homme qui, il se souvenait était à l'autre bout du couloir. Il entendit vaguement une infirmière lui dire de ne pas courir. Il l'ignora, ouvrit la porte et entra dans une des cabines qu'il referma rapidement. Il se pencha et respira fortement pour apaiser la nouvelle vague de nausée mais ce ne fut pas suffisent et il vomit. Il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler mais il se concentra pour dissiper sa nausée. Il sursauta quand celui-ci frappa contre la porte de ces toilettes.

\- Stiles ? Tout va bien ? Demanda une infirmière.

Il tira le papier toilette et s'essuya la bouche, il se releva maladroitement et tira la chasse d'eau. Il frotta doucement son abdomen, cela apaisa le ballonnement. Il répondit alors d'une voix faussement joviale :

\- Oui, ça va. Juste une envie pressante.

\- Ouvre-moi. Lui intima-t-elle sévèrement.

Stiles soupira irriter, lui qui se voulait être discret c'était raté. Il souleva le loquet et poussa la porte faisant face à une petite femme aux cheveux poivres et sels, ses petits yeux bruns, ronds et ridés l'observé avec minutie. Elle fronça ses sourcils presque inexistant et dit d'une voix haut perchée :

\- Ne mens pas, jeune homme ! Je sais que tu as vomis. _Elle plissa les yeux en remarquant son visage déconfit_ : Ça t'arrive souvent ?

\- De quoi ? Demanda Stiles feignant ne pas saisir sa question. Comment pouvait-elle deviner aussi facilement que c'était fréquent ?

\- De Vomir. Répondit-elle doucement.

\- Non, enfin de temps en temps quand je me retrouve enfermé par exemple. Répliqua sèchement Stiles espérant qu'il n'aurait plus la serrure de sa porte verrouillée.

\- Oh ! Tu es claustrophobe ? _Elucida-t-elle_ : C'est étrange que cela ne soit pas inscrit sur ton dossier. Finit-elle méfiante.

\- Eh bien, quand j'appellerais mon père je lui signalerais de le faire la prochaine fois. Dit Stiles en haussant les épaules.

\- Oui, fait donc cela ! Ce n'est pas raisonnable de ne pas complété un dossier. Tu devrais aller chercher tes vêtements et tes serviettes que j'ai posé dans ta chambre, tout le monde prend sa douche avant le petit déjeuner. _Elle commença à partir mais se retourna_ : Oh ! Et n'oublie pas que tu as rendez-vous avec un psychologue à dix heures, je viendrais te chercher.

\- Oui, Madame. Répondit Stiles qui soupira par cette surveillance étouffante.

\- Ah non ! Pas Madame ! Maddie ! Dit-elle gloussant et montrant son badge avant de partir vers les escaliers.

Stiles hocha la tête et retourna dans sa chambre où Oliver semblait être dans les douches. Il prit ses vêtements et serviettes propres et marcha au fond du couloir. Il se pinça les lèvres, priant que les douches ne soient pas collectives. Normalement elles ne devraient pas l'être ? Il n'était sûrement par le seul à avoir des problèmes à être nu devant d'autres personnes, si ? _Pitié ! Faites qu'elles soient individuelles ! Pitié_! Implora Stiles quisentait ses mains commencées à trembler et sa respiration devenir lourde. Il ne savait pas comment il expliquerait cette pudeur maladive ou plutôt cette terreur maladive de ne pas vouloir être dans la même pièce que des hommes nus. Il se figea brusquement devant la porte où il était et remarqua une autre infirmière qui surveillé. Il dégluti et se força à avancer, peut-être que s'il faisait partie des derniers, il serait seul ?

Il poussa les grandes portes qui se balancèrent un instant et souffla soudain soulager. C'était des cabines de douche ! Il en remarqua une, vide et s'y hâta. Il se déshabilla rapidement, appuya sur un bouton et de l'eau tiède se versa avec fureur sur sa tête. Il ferma les yeux et profita de ce court instant de répit. Il prit son gel douche qu'il avait choisi avec minutie à la maison et se savonna rapidement. Heureusement la pression trop forte de l'eau qui en devenait douloureuse et le froid qui le gagnait quand elle s'arrêtait lui permit de ne pas avoir d'angoisses incontrôlable. Il devrait probablement prendre des douches froides à la maison, cela diminuerait sûrement la panique qui le prenait quand il se savonné. Il se rinça rapidement, s'essuya et s'habilla tout aussi vite. Il sentait brusquement son estomac gronder famine.

Il retourna dans sa chambre pour déposer son pyjama et faire sécher ses serviettes. Il rencontra Oliver qui était assis sur son lit un grand sourire aux lèvres :

\- Alors comme ça tu es claustrophobe ? Je ne sais pas si c'est un mensonge mais si c'est le cas, tu es génial ! Grâce à toi, on est plus enfermé ! S'exclama-t-il enthousiaste.

\- Ok… Eu… Tu sais quand je pourrais téléphoner ? Demanda Stiles.

\- Après le petit déjeuné, je t'amènerais au téléphone ! Répondit joyeusement Oliver.

\- Merci. Dit simplement Stiles qui se frotta les yeux et grimaça par la douleur lancinante qu'ils lui causés.

Ils allèrent alors dans la grande cantine où une queue assez longue s'était formée. Stiles écouta à peine son colocataire se lamentait d'avoir attendu trop longtemps. Ils grimacèrent quand ils eurent leurs plateaux avec leurs nourritures presque imposé. Un jus de fruit à la provenance douteux, un bol de lait et des céréales, ne prenant pas de médicament particulier contrairement à Oliver, il n'avait pas encore de restriction alimentaire. Ils mangèrent assez rapidement, Stiles pressant son colocataire de se dépêcher. Plus vite, il téléphonerait et plus vite il serait parti, donnant le temps suffisant à Scott pour trouver une solution. Malheureusement quand il posa son plateau, Maddie l'appela :

\- Stiles, il est neuf heures moins le quart ! Il faut que tu viennes avec moi pour ton rendez-vous. _Elle se tourna souriante vers l'adolescent plus grassouillet_ : Bonjours, Oliver, j'ai entendu que tu as fait du grabuge l'autre jour. _Dit-elle les sourcils froncés_ : Si tu continues tu pourrais finir en isolement.

\- Oui, je sais mais ça ne se reproduira pas ! Je me suis fait un nouvel ami ! Cria-t-il jovialement en indiquant le jeune homme Stilinski.

\- Je suis contente pour vous deux. Répondit soulager Maddie.

Stiles soupira dépiter mais se tut. Il était de toute façon trop épuisé pour tenir debout trop longtemps alors converser ? Il finirait dans le coma pour sûr.

\- Oliver, vous vous revoyez tout à l'heure. Viens avec moi jeune homme. Dit-elle avant de tourner les talons et de s'avancer loin de la cantine.

L'adolescent la suivit silencieusement. Ils traversèrent le rez de chaussée et Maddie l'amena devant une porte fermée, elle toqua et fit entrée Stiles quand elle entendit une voix lui répondre. L'adolescent se pinça les lèvres et n'osa pas entrée, il avait peur, il savait que cet examen serait assez court, à peine une heure mais s'il se trahissait ? Si ce professionnel devinait ça ? Il se passerait quoi ? Il le dirait à son père ? Lui dirait que seuls des médicaments pourraient calmer ses angoisses ? Que toutes ses peurs, phobies étaient dût à ça ? Il sous entendrait à quel point il était complément foutu, bousillé et trop brisé pour être réparé ? Stiles n'avait aucune envie de faire ce putain d'examen ! Il ne voulait pas parler à qui que ce soit ! Il soupira et regarda le sol. Il senti une main affectueuse sur son épaule.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien se passer. Parla doucement Maddie pour le rassurer.

Stiles entra simplement dans la pièce et l'infirmière ferma la porte derrière lui. Il releva timidement la tête et fut surprit du changement radical de décors. Cette salle était lumineuse, la peinture dorée aux murs habillés par différents tableaux inspirant la joie et l'amour était diamétralement opposé au néant des deux grandes salles principales. Une grande baie vitrée laissé apercevoir un petit bois où un ruisseau s'écoulait bruyamment entre les galets qui l'encerclaient, quelques batraciens croassaient se mêlant aux chants égayés des oiseaux. Il en eut le souffle coupé, c'était si beau, si apaisant. C'était presque un rêve.

\- Magnifique n'est-ce pas ? Demanda une voix féminine.

L'adolescent se retourna et vit un grand bureau brun, une femme blanche potelet d'une trentaine d'année, était assisse. Ses cheveux blonds étaient attachés dans un chignon désordonné où quelques mèches s'échappés et encadré son visage élancé aux traits fins. Elle lui fit un sourire radieux et indiqua le canapé noir face de la baie vitrée.

Stiles se pinça les lèvres embarrassées et hésita à s'assoir. Il finit par céder. Il remarqua une chaise devant le bureau mais il semblerait que la psychologue préférait le faire s'assoir sur le sofa.

\- Stiles c'est ça ? Je suis Hailey et je serais ta psychologue pendant tout ton séjour ici. Se présenta-t-elle en se levant et s'asseyant sur la chaise face au bureau pour lui faire face.

Il hocha la tête en réponse, et frotta une nouvelle fois ses yeux qui le brulaient désagréablement.

\- Comment te sens tu ?

Stiles a presque ricané à cette question idiote, sa tête hurlait à quel point il était épuisé. Il avait maigri : Ses joues s'étaient creusées, ses lèvres étaient gercées, ses yeux éteint étaient cerclés par de profondes cernes violettes. Il avait l'air d'un mourant et c'était exactement comment il se sentait à cet instant. Il haussa cependant nonchalamment les épaules. Il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention, elle ne pourrait pas l'aider de toute façon et il ne pouvait pas être guéri, c'était de l'énergie gâché et du temps précieux gaspillé. Il savait qu'il avait promis à son père de parler et il le ferait mais il ne se confierait pas. Il était bien trop épuisé pour essayer de se battre pour lui. Il répondit simplement :

\- Bien.

Hailey acquiesça de la tête et ne se découragea pas de son ton monocorde :

\- Que dirais-tu qu'on se présente un peu pour faire connaissance ? _Stiles ne put s'empêcher de soupirer d'impatience mais la psychologue l'ignora et continua_ : Je suis Hailey et je travaille ici depuis quatre ans, j'ai emménagé récemment dans cette ville qui est vraiment magnifique…

\- Cet examen, il consiste en quoi ? La coupa soudain Stiles curieux, se fichant de la présentation maladroite de la psychologue pour qu'ils conversent.

\- Eh bien, dans un premier temps nous discutons un peu pour mieux nous connaître, puis je te fais passer quelques tests : Le test de Rorschach, test de personnalité, test de QI, test Thematic Apperception et je te pose quelques questions mais rien de trop intrusives, ne t'en fais pas. Ce n'est que notre première séance. Dit-elle d'un ton chaleureux et ne s'offusquant pas d'avoir été interrompu.

\- On peut directement commencer aux tests ? Demanda Stiles voulant que l'entretien se finisse le plus rapidement possible pour qu'il puisse enfin téléphoner à son père. Il n'était pas aussi grossier et impolie habituellement mais le manque de sommeil, le rendait irascible voire par moment, agressif sans même qu'il n'en prenne conscience et la situation actuelle n'apaisait en rien ses angoisses.

\- Bien, c'est comme tu souhaites. Le premier test Rorshach consiste à te montrer différentes séries de planches de taches symétriques et tu dois me dire ce qu'elles t'inspirent. Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers le bureau et cherchant un dossier.

\- C'est tout ? A quoi ça va servir ? L'interroge a-t-il soudain méfiant, il n'aimait pas, ne pas savoir ce qu'était l'objectif de ses tests.

\- Elles servent à connaître les traits principaux de ta personnalité. _Expliqua-t-elle simplement essayant de calmer l'adolescent nerveux_ :On commence ?

Stiles hocha la tête et se redressa.

Il sortit plutôt que prévu, l'examen avait été plus facile qu'il ne l'avait imaginé, des questions qu'il avait déjà répondu dans les questionnaires de personnalité qu'il avait eu en début de seconde. L'interrogatoire avait été simple et Stiles ne s'était pas senti attaqué ou observer méticuleusement. Peut-être était-ce à cause de son séjour raccourcit ? Ou alors elle avait vraiment eu comme seul objectif qu'il se détende un peu et là elle était vraiment douée dans son travail.

Il marcha dans le long couloir et se dirigea vers l'une des grandes salles du rez de chaussé où devait être Oliver. Il le trouva rapidement, celui-ci était assis sur un banc jactant assez bruyamment avec son voisin qui semblait dormir, à en juger par le filet de bave et ses yeux fermés.

\- Stiles ! Alors cet examen ça a été ? Tu as qui ? S'exclama-t-il en trottinant pour le rejoindre.

Il soupira et cacha un bâillement, commençant à être exaspéré par Oliver. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à garder son sang-froid.

\- Hailey. _Répondit-il évasivement_ : Tu m'emmène au téléphone, s'il te plait ?

\- Oh ! Elle est géniale ! Elle est super gentille tu vas voir ! Ah ouais bien sûr ! Suis-moi ! Lui dit-il un grand sourire mangeant son visage.

Stiles se demanda un instant si cet énergie en surplus n'était pas causé par ses médicaments. Il avait beau être hyperactif quand il ne dormait pas plus de deux ou trois heures par nuits, il était irritable et peu bavard. Cependant, il ne se souvenait pas d'être aussi fatiguant. Il écouta que d'une oreille le babillement incessant de son colocataire qui lui présentait rapidement les pensionnaires en les amenant dans la grande cour.

\- La plupart des gens ici, vont bien. Ceux qui sont violent sont dans l'unité fermée. _Il montra soudain une adolescente aux cheveux délavés et attachés en queue de cheval qui se grattait frénétiquement le crâne_ : C'est Hillary elle a des tocs _. Il se tourna et indiqua d'un signe de la tête, un jeune homme aux cheveux très long bruns qui lui mangé le visage_ : Lui c'est Gary, il pense qu'il est Jésus Christ _. Ils rencontrèrent un adolescent aux cheveux courts, un visage aux traits grossiers qui marchait tête baissée_ : Dan il est aussi Jésus Christ.

Stiles railla quand ils croisèrent une adolescente aux longs cheveux bruns assise sur un banc de pierre le regard vert perdu dans le vide :

\- C'est Mary Magdalene ? Il supposa que si Jésus Christ était présent chez les fous alors les folles devaient être sa femme.

\- Non, elle est aussi Jésus Christ. _Répondit très sérieusement Oliver, Stiles haussa les yeux aux ciels, désabusé._ _Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la cabine téléphonique où parlait déjà une pensionnaire, elle les vit et se retourna brusquement montrant son dos pour garder certainement un semblant d'intimité. Ils s'arrêtèrent et patientèrent, Oliver continua_ : Tu seras surpris du nombre de Jésus qu'on a.

\- Pas vraiment. Répondit Stiles déphasé.

\- Pourquoi tu voulais téléphoner ? Demanda soudain Oliver curieux.

\- Parce qu'après une nuit j'ai changé d'avis sur cet endroit qui devait être sûr pour moi ou n'importe lequel qui y ressemble. Expliqua Stiles observant nerveusement les patients qui se promenaient comme des alcooliques en fin de cuite _._ Comment avait-il pu penser un instant qu'il serait en sécurité ici ? Chaque personne dans cet établissement était plus désespérée les uns que les autres.

Oliver allait lui répondre mais la voix fluette de l'adolescente maigrelette au téléphone le fit taire.

\- Non, je pense que tu as tort ! _Haussa-t-elle soudainement la voix indiquant qu'elle était en colère_ : Je pense vraiment que je devrais leurs dire ! Ils doivent savoir ! Il le faut avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! _Insistât-elle en lançant un coup d'œil rapide en direction de Stiles qui haussa les sourcils confus_ : Avant qu'ils ne deviennent dangereux ! Tu sais ce qu'il adviendra si on ne fait rien ! _Elle soupira défaite_ : Au moins que je lui dise ! Si on attend trop longtemps se sera le Chao et tu le sais _! Elle se tût et hocha la tête à plusieurs reprises_ : Oui, elle les égare... Ils ne savent pas à cause d'elle… _Souffla désemparer l'adolescente_ :Je ne dirais rien… _Elle acquiesça de la tête et se rapprocha du combiné et chuchota mais Stiles put entendre_ : Il est derrière moi. Elle raccrocha alors et baissa la tête, elle fit un grand écart pour l'éviter.

Il fronça ses sourcils et continua de regarder la pensionnaire à la peau halée, aux cheveux courts et bouclé, le visage long et creusé. Elle était squelettique dans des vêtements bien trop grand dévorant son corps fébrile. Il ne sut pourquoi mais il eut un frisson d'effroi quand elle l'avait regardé, elle lui faisait peur, quelque chose en elle était dangereux et son corps s'était raidit au simple contact de ses yeux sur lui. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où venait ce soudain instinct de se méfier d'elle, que cette fille pourrait lui faire du mal. Pourquoi il était comme une souris devant un chat ? Bon sang elle était si petite qu'elle paraissait sur le point de se briser en mille morceaux à son simple contact. C'était ridicule ! Pourtant il ne pouvait pas faire taire cette crainte qu'elle lui inspiré. Il restera loin d'elle pour les prochaines soixante-douze heures.

\- C'était qui ? Interrogea-t-il Oliver alors qu'il se dirigea pour prendre le téléphone.

\- C'est Meredith, elle est un peu bizarre. L'adolescent lui répondit en s'appuyant contre le mur.

\- Tu es un peu bizarre. _Rectifia Stiles_ : Elle, elle est vraiment bizarre. _Voire carrément flippante, pensa-t-il. Il pencha la tête pour coincer le téléphone avec son épaule et composa le numéro mais fronça les sourcils en entendant aucune tonalité. Il posa violement le téléphone et soupira bruyamment_ : C'est mort.

\- Oh ! C'est vrai ! _S'exclama soudain Oliver_ : Ils coupent les téléphones pendant vingt-quatre heures après un suicide.

Stiles regarda un instant son colocataire et allait répondre mais il fronça les sourcils en apercevant au loin une silhouette. Impossible qu'elle puisse être ici.

\- Pourquoi ne pas le dire avant ? Demanda-t-il exaspéré.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas demandé ? Répliqua Oliver innocemment.

Stiles se retint de justesse de le frapper. Avait-il une tête à utiliser un téléphone qui ne fonctionne pas ? Et comment diable était-il supposé savoir que les téléphones pourraient être coupé !? Il avait peut-être des hallucinations, crises d'angoisses et d'autres problèmes de ce genre mais, il avait encore assez de lucidité pour ne pas se mettre à parler dans le vide, comme cette barge de Meredith ! Il allait finir par devenir complétement taré, ici ! Il pourrait même finir par devenir violent à force d'être entouré par de tels énergumènes ! Merde ! Il s'éloigna rapidement du combiné et essaya de réfléchir pour trouver une solution à son problème. Depuis quand était-ce aussi compliqué de passer un putain de coup de téléphone ?! Il fallait qu'il sorte de cet asile, tout de suite ! S'il fallait qu'il s'empale sur ce putain de grillage, il le ferait ! Il était trop désespéré pour ne pas tenter les solutions les plus ridicules !

\- Tu vas faire quoi maintenant ? S'enquit Oliver qui le suivit.

\- Je sors de cette maison de fou. _Répliqua sèchement Stiles en ignorant le babillement de son colocataire. Il se dirigea vers la silhouette qu'il avait vu au loin, il était presque sûr que c'était elle._ Malia _? Tenta-t-il en s'arrêtant face à la jeune fille qui était de dos, elle se retourna et le regarda avec une expression neutre_ : Hey, c'est Stiles, tu te souviens de moi ? Je suis ami avec Scott. Souviens-toi on t'avais aidé… Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un poing se fracassa violement contre sa joue.

Il s'effondra au sol un peu sonné par la force du coup. Il leva la tête et la vit se jeter sur lui avant qu'elle soit interceptée brusquement par un infirmier.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ! Hurla un autre infirmier qui arriva derrière lui et plaqua ses bras contre son dos.

Stiles trembla horrifier de sentir un torse large contre lui et des mains puissantes serrer ses poignets. Il n'arriva pas à respirer et essaya vainement de s'éloigner de lui. Il hurla d'une voix étranglée espérant qu'il soit relâché :

\- Elle m'a frappé ! _Il fut brusquement plaqué au sol et sa panique s'accentua, il fallait qu'il s'éloigne de lui ! Il devait le lâcher ! Il devait le lâcher ! Pitié qu'il le lâche ! Il s'agita furieusement quand un deuxième homme posa ses mains sur lui, près de sa nuque_ : Attendez ! Arrêter je n'ai rien fait ! _Hurla-t-il d'une voix rauque et brisé._

Il sentit des larmes commencées à naitre et son corps devenir douloureux par le manque d'oxygène. Il continua à se débattre pour qu'ils s'éloignent mais cela ne fit qu'accentué leurs prises sur lui. Son visage heurta douloureusement une plaque de fer et pendant quelques instant Stiles se paralysa d'effroi en reconnaissant la pièce. Il était déjà venu ici, quand il avait été somnambule et qu'il avait appelé Scott.

\- Ça suffit ! Intervenu une voix féminine.

Stiles les sentit le lâcher immédiatement mais il ne se leva pas immédiatement. Il était encore abasourdi par la panique d'hommes sur lui et de se retrouver une nouvelle fois piégé dans cette salle exigüe. Il devait savoir ce que cela voulait dire ! Pourquoi le Nogitsune l'avait emmené ici ? Tout semblait lié à cet endroit !

\- Stiles ? L'appela cette même voix

Il leva lentement son visage pour rencontrer les yeux noisettes de Madame Morell, la psychologue qu'il avait déjà croisé au lycée. Il s'essuya à l'aide de sa manche son visage humide et détourna le regard du sien perçant. Il se mordit les lèvres et déglutit essayant de ralentir sa respiration sifflante, il serra les poings pour cacher les tremblements de ses mains.

\- Tu as vu quelque chose, hein ? Demanda-t-elle.

Stiles souffla soulager, elle ne se posait pas de question sur sa soudaine panique. Il se calma assez rapidement et hocha la tête, et chuchota :

\- Le sous-sol. J'y suis déjà allé avant.

Elle répondit par un simple hochement de tête et l'aida à se relever, Stiles grimaça par la fébrilité de ses jambes.

\- Tu devrais aller te reposer dans ta chambre avant qu'on vous appelle pour le déjeuner. Lui conseilla-t-elle et il acquiesça simplement.

Il était trop épuisé et il avait mal au torse, l'infirmier avait accentué sa douleur lancinante. Il grimaça, pressa une main sur son ventre quand une nausée désagréable naquit et marcha silencieusement vers la salle de bain. Il s'affala contre le mur d'une cabine de toilette et remarqua alors qu'Oliver l'avait suivi. Il n'était pas habitué que son colocataire se taise, il avait même douté qu'il sache ce que cela signifiait.

\- Tu veux que j'appelle quelqu'un ? Demanda Oliver timidement qui resta près du battant de la porte.

\- Non, ça va passer. Répondit Stiles en fermant les yeux et frottant son abdomen.

\- Tu as mal au ventre ? L'interrogea-t-il en observant les mouvements circulaires qu'il faisait avec une de ses mains sur son estomac.

\- Pas vraiment. Chuchota Stiles commençant à somnoler.

\- Alors pourquoi tu fais ça ? Continua de le questionner Oliver.

\- Ça m'apaise. Répondit Stiles en hochant les épaules.

Etrangement son colocataire resta silencieux le reste du temps, il ne le quitta pas des yeux mais ne fit aucun son qui pourrait interrompe sa petite sieste improvisée dans les toilettes. Il fut réveillé par lui deux heures plus tard pour la thérapie de groupe, ils avaient raté le déjeuner et serait sûrement grondé demain. Il soupira mais était reconnaissant qu'Oliver est surveillé que personne ne le dérangerait. Il ne voulait pas dormir dans le lit trop terrifié qu'il se met à vomir, au moins ici il n'avait pas à courir pour chercher la cuvette. Son colocataire l'aida à se relever il grimaça par la sensation désagréable d'avoir des jambes en cotons. Il utilisa les toilettes et rejoignit Oliver qui l'attendait sagement à l'extérieur, cela lui donna l'impression d'être une nana avec sa copine qui l'attendait à la porte des toilettes pour continuer de raconter des potins. Ils arrivèrent un peu en retard à la thérapie qui se déroulait dans la cours avec Madame Morell.

Il choisit une chaise et remarqua au loin Meredith… Super ! Lui qui voulait l'éviter à tout prix… Et Malia. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi elle l'avait frappé ? Il ne lui avait rien dit qui aurait pu la vexée… Pourquoi avait-elle réagi aussi violement ? Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Il ne connaissait pas grand-chose des filles mais de là se faire battre juste en leurs parlant, il y avait une sacrée différence. C'était dommage qu'elle soit en colère contre lui alors que Stiles avait juste voulu sympathiser avec elle… Il écouta à peine ce que racontait la psychologue déblatérant sur la culpabilité. Il entendit Oliver tousser brusquement à sa gauche et soudain il sentit sa présence. Il se pencha en avant et chercha rapidement où il était. Il le vit discuté avec un infirmier, il supposait par l'uniforme. Il dégluti quand il se tourna vers lui et lui adressa un grand sourire, une main possessive sur son abdomen toujours difforme. Stiles fronça ses sourcils et toucha instinctivement son ventre, terrifié qu'il soit de nouveau gonflé et ouvert par une plaie béante. Il détourna rapidement son regard.

\- Comment la culpabilité te fais te sentir, Stiles ?

\- Désolé quoi ? Demanda-t-il en relevant la tête pour voir son interlocutrice et se concentrer sur la thérapie.

\- La culpabilité. Comment elle te fait sentir ? Répéta-t-elle

\- Nerveux. Répondit immédiatement Stiles, se rappelant du nombre de personnes qu'il avait blessé et tué en devenant l'hôte du Nogitsune, se souvenant de son père lui hurlé dessus désemparé par sa résignation, du regard déçu et peiné de Scott quand il l'avait abandonné devant les grilles de l'asile.

\- Comme un sentiment d'urgence ? Continua-t-elle.

C'était un euphémisme ! C'était une situation d'urgence ! Bien sûr que le temps était compté ! Il ne savait pas quand il céderait ! Il jeta un coup d'œil anxieux à côté de lui où était le Nogitsune avec son apparence, il commença à s'approcher de lui.

\- Un besoin urgent de réparer ce que tu as fait. Expliqua-t-elle.

Il avait causé du tort, il était normal que ce soit lui qui devait résoudre les problèmes qu'il avait causé ! Même s'il ne se sentait pas capable de pouvoir faire face au Nogitsune, pour ceux qui l'aimaient, il fallait qu'il soit fort ! Il avait accepté ça, il s'était sacrifié pour leurs sauver la vie !

\- De s'excuser. Dit-elle doucement.

Il n'était pas sûr que de leurs demander pardon serait suffisant pour toute l'horreur qu'il avait causée. Il imaginé mal les familles qui avaient perdu un être chère puisse l'absoudre de ses actes abominables et il les comprendrait parfaitement. Il ne chercherait jamais la rédemption, il ne méritait pas cela, il avait fait trop souffrir, il vivrait avec ses souvenirs, avec sa lâcheté. Il garderait en mémoire pour ne jamais oublié ce qu'il avait fait par respect à ceux qui n'étaient plus ici pour demander justice.

\- Ce sont des réactions saines. _Expliqua-t-elle comme pour les réconforter que leurs mal-être étaient un signe de bonne santé mentale. Elle demanda alors_ : Comment appelle-t-on celui qui ne connait pas la culpabilité ?

\- Un sociopathe. Dit Oliver en levant la main pour répondre.

Stiles sursauta légèrement quand il aperçut le Nogitsune à côté de lui, son reflet s'affala sur la chaise et soupira bruyamment montrant qu'il s'ennuyé.

\- C'est ça, Oliver. Répondit Madame Morell

\- Stiles… _Chuchota le Nogitsune qui se pencha vers lui, son souffle glacial toucha son visage, il recula brusquement terrifier_ : Stiles… L'entends-tu ? Le sens-tu ? Lui demanda-t-il en regardant avec appétit son estomac.

L'adolescent se décala encore pour s'éloigner, il essaya d'ignorer le démon et croisa le regard dure de Meredith. Il déglutit et détourna ses yeux. Il tremblait et sentit soudainement une douloureuse immonde derrière son épaule. Il tira sur son tee shirt pour essayer d'alléger la brûlure qui s'accentué avec le frottement du vêtement. Il se pencha en avant et se força d'ignorer le Nogitsune.

\- Boom… Boom… Boom. Fit échos la voix rauque de la bête avec les tambourinements assourdissants contre ses tympans.

\- Arrête ça ! Siffla Stiles entre ses dents et s'interdisant de paniquer.

Le Nogitsune se mit à rire et déplaça sa main vers son abdomen. Au moment où il allait bondir loin de la chaise, il entendit une voix forte qui le ramena brusquement à la réalité.

\- Désolée tout le monde mais on doit faire une pause. S'exclama soudainement Madame Morell en regardant Stiles avec insistance.

Il entendit une chaise raclée au sol et il leva les eux vers la psychologue qui se tenait devant lui. Il se pinça les lèvres.

\- Viens avec moi, Stiles. J'aimerais te parler une minute Exigea-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête et la suivit silencieusement. Elle les isola et lui demanda de lever son haut. Il se raidit à cette demande et hésita un instant, il n'aimait pas être dénudé devant un inconnu encore moins quand il était de dos. Il déglutit et obtempéra finalement, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait le choix. Il recula s'éloigna du touché de ses mains et l'entendit vaguement s'excuser avant qu'elle lui explique ce que c'était. Il ne devait pas dormir et quand la marque disparaitrait le Nogitsune ne serait plus empoisonné et reviendrait. Il se mordilla la joue et s'empêcha de lui dire qu'il était déjà là. Elle lui donna des médicaments pour qu'il ne s'endorme pas et lui révéla que s'il laissé place au renard elle le tuerait. Il grimaça à cette information mais n'essaya pas de la convaincre de ne pas l'euthanasié si le Nogitsune reprendrait le dessus avant que Scott ne trouve une solution. C'était mieux ainsi que ce soit elle qui mettrait fin à ses jours. Aucuns de ses proches n'aurait à culpabiliser si par malheur il devait mourir.

Stiles s'éloigna de Madame Morell, il mit la boite de cachets dans une de ses poches et déambula dans le couloir du rez de chaussée. Il se souvenait avoir vu une porte qui devait normalement amener au sous-sol. Il la trouva et tourna lentement le poignet mais elle ne s'ouvrit pas. Il soupira et insista mais c'était fermé à clé. Il soupira agacer. Bien évidemment que cette putain de porte serait fermé ! C'était trop facile sinon. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule pour vérifier que personne ne voyait ce qu'il faisait et il essaya d'obliger la porte à s'ouvrir en poussant avec son épaule.

\- Que fais-tu ? Demanda soudain quelqu'un de familier maintenant.

Il sursauta violement et se retourna pour voir Oliver qui recula apeurer par la réaction brusque de Stiles.

\- Il faut que j'aille là-dedans, au sous-sol.

\- Les médecins n'ont même pas la clé de cette porte. _Chuchota Oliver comme s'il révélé un grand secret_ : Seulement Brunski.

\- C'est l'infirmier en chef ? L'interrogea Stiles essayant de se souvenir de qui s'était.

\- Il a les clés de chaque porte ici.

\- Il les a toujours sur lui ? Le questionna Stiles se rappelant d'avoir vu un trousseau de clé sortir de sa poche quand il avait voulu le séparé de Malia.

\- Si tu les veux, va falloir que tu trouves un moyen de le tromper. Lui dit Oliver d'un sourire désolé.

\- Une partie de moi devient doué pour faire des ruses. Répondit Stiles avant de se pincer les lèvres agacées. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il venait vraiment d'insinuer que le Nogitsune était une référence qu'il userait pour tromper. Allait-il finir par devenir consciemment le démon ? Il soupira et s'éloigna d'Oliver. Il avait besoin d'être seul et de réfléchir pour trouver un plan d'action. Il se dirigea dans les douches des hommes, il entra et fit coulé l'eau froide et trempa son visage. Il pouvait se maintenir plus facilement réveillé avec les médicaments. Il ouvrit la boite et en avala un. Il rencontra son reflet dans le miroir et tenta maladroitement de s'encourager :

\- Reste éveillé, Stiles. Tu dois juste… Il se tut quand il aperçut une silhouette sous la douche. Il fronça les sourcils surpris de voir que quelqu'un se lavé. Il se retourna pour voir qui s'était et s'excuser mais détourna violement la tête en remarquant des seins, des hanches et de longs cheveux couvrant une belle chute de rein. Il se sentit rougir en rencontra le regard de Malia. _Merde !_ Pensa-t-il soudain très conscient de la présence nu d'une fille dans la même pièce que lui.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Stiles. Tu n'es pas rentré chez les filles par accident. Soupira irriter Malia plus pour avoir été dérangé dans sa douche que par l'adolescent l'ayant vu nu.

\- Merci, dieu. _S'écria-t-il en regardant uniquement le sol et ses joues se réchauffant plus encore. Il ne pouvait pas oublier l'imagine de Malia sous la douche, elle était vraiment belle ! Merde ! N'y pense pas ! S'énerva-t-il en serrant fortement les poings refusant de laisser son corps répondre aux hormones ! Il ne voulait toujours pas ressentir un quelconque désir, il restait dégouté de ce corps qui avait réagi à ça. Il n'était pas un satyriasis_ _ *****_ _, putain ! Il avait de l'amour propre et même s'il c'était émietté ce jour-là, il voulait reprendre le contrôle ! Il se racla la gorge et demanda_ : D'accord, alors qu'est-ce que tu fais chez les garçons ? Il était heureux cependant de ne pas se faire envoyer promener par Malia ou encore une fois frapper.

\- Je me lave. Répondit simplement Malia.

\- Je vois ça. _Répliqua spontanément Stiles, avant de déglutir, cela sonnait comme du voyeurisme_ : Enfin, j'ai vu ça… En fait, j'ai rien vu à vrai dire… J'ai juste… Il y avait trop de vapeur pour, eu… Non pas que j'aurais préféré qu'il y est moins de vapeur… Tenta-t-il maladroitement de se rattraper.

\- Stiles, je m'en fous ! _L'interrompit Malia, elle continua_ : Dans les bois il n'y avait pas de coin pour les filles ou les garçons. Et si tu veux vraiment savoir l'eau est trop fraiche chez les filles. Elle est plus chaude ici. Depuis que je me suis transformée en humaine, je n'arrive pas à me réchauffer.

Il passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux. Il ne pouvait imaginer à quel point la vie dans la forêt avait dû être difficile surtout pour une enfant de huit ans. Devenir un animal après avoir assassiné sa mère et sa petite sœur, il ne pouvait imaginer la douleur de Malia pendant toutes ses années seul dans ses bois lugubres. Il était persuadé qu'a sa place il serait vraiment devenu fou mais cela n'expliquât pas vraiment pourquoi elle avait frappé en premier lieu. Il l'avait aidé à redevenir humaine et retrouver son père.

\- Peut-être que tu as juste une température corporel basse. _Essaya-t-il de faire la conversation_ : Tu sais, t'es peut-être juste malade ou…

\- J'avais un manteau de fourrure. Le coupa sèchement Malia.

\- Ou ça pourrait… _Continua -t-il, il se tut un instant en entendant la réponse de Malia, il soupira ne comprenant pas sa soudaine colère_. Hey ça pourrait-être ça. C'est probablement ça… Il se tut préférant arrêter de badiner. Il entendit l'eau être coupé et Malia s'approcher de lui alors que la serviette ne cachait nullement sa nudité. Il était persuadé d'être rouge d'embarras jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Maintenant tu me fixes. Dit-elle d'un ton taquin.

\- Non c'est faux. Répondit-il immédiatement en se forçant de garder ses yeux sur le mur.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-elle en s'enveloppant dans la serviette. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il restait là à parler avec elle, alors qu'elle lui avait mis un poing dans la figure plutôt.

Stiles jeta un coup d'œil vers elle pour vérifier qu'elle était couverte. Il se retourna lentement, hésitant encore à lui faire face. Finalement il rencontra ses yeux bruns et lui posa la question qui l'intrigué depuis qu'ils s'étaient revus.

\- Je me demandais pourquoi tu m'avais frappé ? Il déglutit en remarquant la naissance du décolletée de Malia et releva brusquement la tête pour s'empêcher de laisser égarer ses yeux. _Bordel_ _!_ Il ne s'était jamais retrouvé face à une fille presque nue !

\- Tu pensais que j'allais te remercier ? Répliqua-t-elle durement.

\- Non… Peut-être. _Répondit timidement Stiles en se pinçant les lèvres. Il l'avait aidé à retrouver son père ce n'était pas rien_ : On t'as en quelque sorte sauvé la vie. Il se tut et attendit que Malia lui réponde, elle acquiesça.

\- Tu as raison, Stiles, merci. Merci d'avoir envahi ma maison. Merci pour m'avoir mise en fuite. Pour m'avoir changé en humaine pour que je puisse regarder mon père tous les jours et essayer de trouver une manière de lui expliquer que si ma mère et ma sœur sont mortes, c'est parce que j'ai failli les manger une nuit de pleine lune. Merci beaucoup.

Stiles détourna ses yeux et mordilla sa joue. Ok, ils avaient peut-être un peu merdé sur ce coup-là mais il ne voyait pas vraiment comment la situation aurait pût être différente. C'était une maigre consolation mais au moins son père avait résolu une enquête vielle de huit ans, alors c'était peut-être injuste pour Malia mais au moins un père avait retrouvé sa fille et un autre gardé plus longtemps son boulot. Peut-être qu'elle était un peu comme lui, sacrifié pour d'autres ? Sacrifié pour son père, pour Scott et Allison qui s'étaient libéré du Nemeton et pour Monsieur Tate. Il était désolé pour elle, il aurait voulu l'aider également mais apparemment ce ne fut pas le cas.

\- On essayait d'aider. Chuchota-t-il navré.

\- Tu veux m'aider ? Trouve un moyen de me retransformer. Dit-elle avec contrariété.

\- Tu veux te transformer ? _Demanda-t-il étonné par une telle requête_ : redevenir un coyote ?

\- Que sais-tu ? S'enquit-elle en se rapprochant de lui une lueur d'espoir étincelant ces yeux bruns.

\- Je connais quelqu'un qui peux t'apprendre à te transformer. Répondit Stiles, c'était sa chance si Malia accepté de l'aider il pourrait réussir à voler les clés et se diriger au sous-sol.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? L'interrogea-t-elle déterminé à reprendre sa forme de coyote.

\- Je dois aller au sous-sol. Donc il me faut les clés de cet infirmier le grand. Expliqua Stiles ne se rappelant plus de son nom.

\- Brunski ! S'exclama-t-elle.

\- Aide-moi et je t'aiderais. Dit Stiles avec une nouvelle assurance. Si Malia lui prêtait main forte il arriverait facilement à choper les clés et comprendre pourquoi le Nogitsune l'avait emmené au sous-sol.

\- Très bien. Lui répondit Malia.

Stiles sourit et lui demanda de venir le rejoindre dans les toilettes pour homme dans une heure. Elle hocha la tête et ils se séparèrent. Il se hâta dans les couloirs pour retrouver Oliver qui devait surement l'attendre dans leur chambre. Il le trouva effectivement assit sur son lit toussant fortement, il releva la tête et lui adressa un grand sourire.

\- Tu as trouvé comment avoir les clés ? L'interrogea-t-il.

\- Ouais, Malia va nous aider. On doit se voir dans une heure dans les toilettes pour homme.

\- Cool ! S'écria-t-il.

Stiles hocha la tête et s'assit un peu sur le lit.

\- Tu as l'air moins fatigué. Dit Oliver.

\- Ouais, c'est grâce à la courte sieste de tout à l'heure. Menti Stiles, il n'allait pas lui dire que c'était les amphétamines que Madame Morell lui avait données.

\- Pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? L'interrogea-t-il.

\- Je te l'ai dit si je n'ai pas mon oreiller je ne peux pas dormir. Répondit Stiles en fronçant les sourcils, Oliver ne lui avait pas paru aussi intrusive.

\- Oh, je croyais que c'était à cause de tes cauchemars. Chuchota Oliver soudain apeuré.

\- Mes cauchemars ? Comment tu peux savoir que j'en ai ? Demanda Stiles.

\- Je suppose, j'en avais au début, Hailey dit que ce sont des souvenirs qui se répètent quand on dort. Expliqua Oliver.

\- Tu fais quels types de cauchemars ? Le questionna Stiles curieux de savoir pourquoi, il était ici, outre son comportement un peu bizarre.

\- Je me rappel de lui… _Souffla Oliver d'une voix étranglée, Stiles serra le drap de son lit ayant l'immonde impression qu'il n'aimerait pas ce qui lui dirait_. _Oliver continua_ : J'ai fini à l'hôpital plusieurs fois, je n'avais jamais de souvenir, c'était le trou noir mais dès que je dormais je savais pourquoi. Tu sais ce que c'est quand tu as l'impression d'être en mille morceaux dans ta tête et que tu dois les assembler pour pouvoir comprendre qui tu es ? Demanda Oliver un sourire peiné éclairant ses traits enfantins.

\- Ouais … Ouais je sais de quoi tu parles. Murmura Stiles, il était très bien placé pour savoir comment c'était horrible de se voir fragmenté mais également rassurant qu'il pût oublier son agonie un court instant.

\- Eh bien, je me suis rappelé et je suis devenu violent à l'école. J'ai hurlé et j'ai tout cassé dans ma classe, personne arrivé à me calmer et puis je me suis effondré et je ne pouvais plus oublier. C'était horrible ! J'avais l'impression d'être piégé, de ne plus pouvoir vivre, de ne plus être qui j'étais ! Et finalement maman a décidé de m'emmener dans cette clinique parce que je devenais trop lunatique. Expliqua Oliver d'une voix monocorde, comme si ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait vécu mais qu'il racontait un récit.

\- Tu as une double personnalité ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Stiles, il en avait déjà entendu parlé mais jamais il n'avait rencontré de personnes atteintes de ce trouble.

\- Non, j'ai juste pété un câble et comme je ne supportais pas de me souvenir par moment j'oublié et j'allais mieux mais ils revenaient encore plus fort.

\- C'était… _Stiles dégluti_ : C'était quoi que tu ne pusses plus te rappeler ?

\- Mon père. Il ne m'aime pas, il était méchant avec moi. _Murmura Oliver en jouant nerveusement avec son tee shirt_ : Et toi ? C'est quoi que tu voulusses oublier ?

Stiles lâcha le drap et ramassa ses jambes, est-ce qu'il allait lui raconter ? Est-ce qu'il pouvait parler un peu ? Se décharger de ce poids si lourd qu'il se noyait un peu plus à chaque heure qui passent ? Il se pinça les lèvres et détourna les yeux de Oliver, ils ne se connaissaient pas et à qui d'autres pouvait-il le répéter ? Il n'allait pas le crier sur les toits ? Si ? Il pressa plus fort ses jambes et soupira bruyamment, il jeta un coup d'œil méfiant vers Oliver qui lui sourit gentiment presque l'encourageant. Il lâcha ses jambes et s'enfonça profondément dans le lit en regardant la fenêtre, il avait fait une promesse à son père, après tout :

\- Un monstre. Il… _Stiles prit une grande inspiration_ : Il m'a… _Il s'arrêta ne pouvant même pas pensée à ce mot_ : Il m'a tout enlevé… Il m'a brisé… M'a bousillé et le pire c'est… C'est que… Même si j'avais mal j'ai… _Il s'interrompu et essuya rageusement les grosses larmes qui sillonnaient ses joues creuses et cacha son visage pudiquement avec une de ses mains_ : Je suis foutu ! J'essaye de tenir. J'essaye vraiment mais… J'ai… J'ai l'impression de crever un peu plus chaque jour. Dit-il le souffle tremblant.

\- Ouais… On ressent tous la même chose. J'espère qu'un jour tu iras mieux. Répondit Oliver d'un ton qui se voulait consolateur.

\- Je ne pense pas. Répondit simplement Stiles résigné. Il n'irait jamais mieux c'était un fait qu'il avait accepté maintenant et il devrait survivre le plus longtemps possible. Il n'avait plus de présent, plus de futur seul un passé résolu qui hurlé devant son reflet détruit à jamais.

\- Hey ! Tu sais que la première phase de guérison c'est d'y croire ! S'exclama soudain Oliver.

Stiles haussa simplement les épaules en parlé ne l'avait pas aidé, au contraire il se sentait plus sale, plus ridicule. _Merde_ ! Quand est-ce que toutes ces sensations insupportables disparaîtraient !? Il soupira et se leva brusquement, il devait sortir de cette pièce, il avait l'impression d'étouffer.

\- C'est déjà l'heure du rendez-vous ? Demanda Oliver excité à l'idée d'aller comploter contre Brunski.

\- Non mais allons-y maintenant, peut-être que Malia est déjà là-bas.

Ils attendirent environs trente minutes avant que l'adolescente n'arrive. Stiles expliqua rapidement le plan qui devait se faire tout à l'heure. Ils hochèrent la tête et se préparèrent à mettre à exécution le plan dans une demi-heure.

Stiles était dans la cour et regarda Malia et Oliver se battre, la coyote garou attrapa les clés et il se dirigea vers elle pour l'aider à se relever alors qu'elle lui donna discrètement le trousseau. Il fit un sourire désolé à Oliver qui fut trainer par les deux infirmiers dans le bâtiment.

\- Tu vas bien ? Il demanda à Malia qui était essoufflé et avait les cheveux ébouriffés.

\- Oui. Dit-elle ne pouvant contenir un sourire amusé.

Il hocha la tête et se précipita dans les couloirs pour ouvrir la porte. Il essaya toutes les clés mais aucune ne sembla fonctionné, il soupira dépiter.

\- Je croyais que ce gars avait une clé pour tout ! Ronchonna-t-il réfléchissant à un moyen d'ouvrir cette maudite porte. Il sursauta violement quand il senti une main se poser sur son épaule.

\- C'est vrai. Mais personne n'a la clé de cette porte. Lui répondit Brunski.

Stiles déglutit et tendit les clés à l'infirmier qui les lui arracha des mains. L'homme pressa sa poigne sur la nuque de l'adolescent qui se figea et essaya de se dégager mais l'infirmier serra plus fortement sa prise. Stiles se paralysa, la respiration sifflante et ses tympans commencés à siffler désagréablement. Il pinça ses lèvres, fatigué par les réactions exagérées de son corps, il devait se calmer, il n'allait rien lui faire. Il n'allait rien lui faire ! Il n'avait pas à paniquer dès que quelqu'un le touché ! Il suivit sagement l'infirmier ne pouvant ni parler, ni bouger. Il fut amené dans un couloir qu'il ne connaissait pas, deux hommes le tint et le fouillèrent pendant que Brunski ouvrit une porte.

\- Dans la salle d'isolement, jeune homme. Tu veux nous dire où tu as trouvé ça ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Stiles plissa des yeux essayant de comprendre ce qu'il lui disait, sa panique s'était accentuée et sa terreur fut telle que son esprit se détacha lentement de son corps. Il se força à se rappeler comment utiliser sa langue. Il dégluti plusieurs fois et cligna des yeux en secouant violement sa tête, il arriva à se réveiller de son apathie :

\- Dans un distributeur. Il répondit d'une voix pâteuse.

\- J'ai toujours aimé les gens sarcastiques. _Dit Brunski en tendant une aiguille_ : Donner lui une dose d'Hadol.

\- Attendez ! C'est quoi ? _Hurla Stiles s'affolant en s'imaginant être drogué et obliger de dormir_ : Un sédatif ? Attendez ! Je ne peux pas dormir ! _Il essaya de se libérer de la poigne de fer de l'infirmier qui lui tenait les bras contre son dos_ : Je suis désolé ! Je suis désolé, Ok ! Lâche-moi, mec ! Il se débattu voulant éviter l'aiguille mais celle-ci s'enfonça violement dans sa cuisse. _Il grimaça sous la douleur et continua de s'agiter pour qu'ils le relâche, il sentit ses jambes fléchir et il tomba lourdement au sol, il continua à répéter comme une litanie_ : Je ne peux pas dormir, je ne peux pas dormir, je ne peux pas… Mais lentement ses paupières se fermèrent et il sombra dans l'inconscience.

Il se réveilla brusquement debout enfermé dans ce qui semblait être un casier. Il toussa et frotta ses yeux, la poussière était étouffante et aveuglante, il faisait nuit et il ne voyait presque rien dans les fentes de la porte. Il la frappa tentant de sortir mais remarquant qu'elle résistait il abattu ses poings violement, et hurla :

\- Laissez-moi sortir ! Laissez-moi sortir ! _Il suait, la chaleur devenait suffocante, il avait l'impression que le casier devenait incandescent, il grimaça et regarda ses mains elles étaient couvertes de cloques ! Il se brulait contre le métal chaux, il fallait qu'il sorte avant qu'il ne soit brûlé vif !_ _Il cria en apercevant une silhouette_ : Laissez-moi sortir !

\- Laisse-moi entrer ! Ordonna alors son reflet.

Il recula et se blessa le crâne, le sang coula abondement.

\- Quoi ? Comment ça ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, pas sûr de comprendre.

\- Tu le sais ! Répliqua sèchement le Nogitsune.

\- Va te faire voir ! Toi et tes stupides devinettes ! Répondit Stiles fatigué, il ne le ferait pas, pas aujourd'hui en tout cas. Il sursauta quand il entendit un coup sur un des casiers.

\- Pas de devinettes cette fois, Stiles. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire. Fit échos la voix inhumainement grave du Nogitsune.

\- Quoi ? Tu perds patience ? _Ricana Stiles_ : Ou tu commences à douter ?

Le Nogitsune apparut brusquement devant les fentes du casier, l'adolescent sursauta et se mordit la joue, il ne devait pas avoir peur, c'était un rêve.

\- Tu vas quémander ma présence. Tu vas me supplier de prendre possession de toi. Tu te donneras entièrement à moi. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Répondit doucereusement son reflet, une lueur cruelle baignait ces noisettes.

\- Tu es médium dans tes heures perdu ? Cracha Stiles cachant sa peur.

\- Non, je le sais. Tu ne le supporteras pas, tu n'en voudras pas. Dit-il en posant son front contre la porte du casier ses yeux face aux siens.

\- De quoi tu parles, putain !? Va te faire foutre avec tes putains d'énigmes ! _Hurla Stiles et frappant de nouveau le casier_ : Laisse-moi sortir ! Laisse-moi sortir ! Laisse-moi sortir !

\- Laisse-moi entrer ! Gronda le Nogitsune en réponse puis il se mit à rire, un rire grave et odieux, celui qui glace le sang et résonne dans le crâne jusqu'à supplier que cela cesse.

Il se leva brusquement en sentant quelqu'un le toucher, il poussa un hurlement effrayé qui mourut quand des mains fines encadrèrent son visage.

\- Hé… Hé… chut… Chut… Tais toi. Chuchota Malia qui se retourna pour vérifier que personne ne l'avait entendu.

Il soupira soulager la reconnaissant immédiatement. Il se calma rapidement et fronça légèrement ses sourcils, intrigué :

\- Comment tu es entré, ici ?

\- J'ai cassé la serrure. Si je me concentre je peux être plus forte. _Expliqua-t-elle, elle posa ses mains sous ses épaules et se mit debout en l'aide_ : Aller, lève-toi.

Stiles s'éloigna de Malia ne voulant s'appuyer sur elle mais ses jambes étaient encore assez faibles, il faillit perdre l'équilibre et la coyote-garou le rattrapa de justesse.

\- Il y a un autre chemin vers le sous-sol. Par l'unité sécurisé. Là où ils gardent les vrais psychopathes. Dit-elle en sortant de la chambre d'isolement, Stiles hocha la tête et passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux et la suivit.

Elle le guida silencieusement, les faisant s'engouffrer dans un long couloir étroit, Stiles grimaça et se débattit pour éviter les toiles d'araignée. Il soupira agacer et espéra qu'aucune d'elles ne se posent sur son épaule, il ne faisait aucune promesse pour garder sa virilité intacte si cela arrivé. Il entendit vaguement Malia ouvrir une porte et il se précipita pour entrer dans la pièce. Il se figea en reconnaissant parfaitement le lieu de son cauchemar somnambulique, il remarqua la griffure que le Nogitsune avait laissé sur le mur.

\- Vous savez ce que vous cherchez ? L'interrogea Malia.

\- Quelque chose à voir avec ça. Répondit Stiles en montrant du doigts la marque.

Ils s'approchèrent et Malia s'agenouilla et retraça lentement le cinq à l'envers, elle se retourna et Demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Soi-même. Dit Stiles se souvenant que la traduction lui était venu instinctivement.

\- Peut-être que tu devrais m'en dire plus. Lui dit Malia qui était intrigué par cette enquête que mené l'adolescent.

\- Tu n'aimeras probablement pas si tu en sais plus. Murmura Stiles anxieux de la voir le regarder avec horreur.

\- Rappel toi que je suis un coyote-garou. _Dit-elle en se levant et lui faisant face_ : Qui a tué sa propre famille. Je ne jugerais pas, je le promets.

Stiles ricana, c'était vrai que dit ainsi… Cela ressemblerait presque à une thérapie entre hôte posséder par des tueurs de sang-froid. Il passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux et réfléchi un instant, il soupira contrit :

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment par quoi commencé. Grimaça-t-il.

\- Que penses-tu du début ? L'encouragea-t-elle d'un doux sourire.

\- Ouais, eh bien j'ai été possédé par un démon qu'on appelle un Nogitsune et j'ai fait beaucoup de mal. Il se tut et joua craintivement avec ses doigts.

\- Il a fait beaucoup de mal. _Corrigea Malia_ : Il te possédé tu n'y es pour rien.

\- Non… _Il hocha la tête pour montrer son désaccord_ : Tu ne comprends pas… Je l'ai laissé prendre possession de moi. Murmura-t-il d'une petite voix.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda-t-elle tendrement.

\- Je … _Il dégluti et détourna ses yeux d'elle_ : J'ai été faible… Je l'ai laissé volontairement prendre possession de moi… J'aurais pu l'en empêcher mais je ne l'ai pas fait et je… J'ai peur que cela se reproduise… Dit-il honteusement mais étrangement il avait l'impression que son anxiété diminué en se confiant à Malia au contraire d'Oliver plutôt. Etait-ce parce qu'il ne parlait pas directement de ça ? Peut-être que c'était à cause du sujet de la confidence.

\- Pourquoi tu l'as laissé te posséder ? Le questionna Malia les sourcils froncés ne comprenant pas.

\- Parce que j'ai cédé, tout simplement. Répondit évasivement Stiles voulant sous-entendre qu'il ne parlerait pas plus de ce sujet.

Malia sembla comprendre et haussa la tête en réponse. Ils regardèrent quelques instant la pièce et soupirèrent. Stiles remarqua des coffres et demanda à Malia de les ouvrir, ensemble ils commencèrent à chercher des informations sur une quelconque histoire de possession. Il soupira et laissa tomber les feuilles, il s'affala dans le vieux canapé où ils s'étaient assis. Il se mit à réfléchir à une possibilité pour trouver des informations, il était déçu ! Il pensait que cet endroit répondrait enfin à ces questions ! Peut-être aurait-il trouvé un indice de ce qui rendait le Nogitsune si puissant ! _Merde ! Merde_ ! Il tournait en rond et c'était vraiment insupportable. Soudain il commença à paniquer ! Combien de temps il restait avant que le Nogitsune ne soit plus empoisonné ?

\- Tu peux me rendre un service ? Vérifie les lignes de mon dos. _Demanda Stiles en relevant son tee shirt et présentant son dos_ : Dis-moi si elle perde de la couleur.

\- Oui, elles sont presque parties. _Le renseigna Malia qui l'aida à tenir son tee shirt, Stiles resta muet et elle comprit que ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle_ : Je devine que c'est mauvais.

Il hocha simplement la tête, _merde ! Le Nogitsune peut apparaitre n'importe quand !_ Pensa-t-il paniqué. Allait-il faire du mal à Malia ? Etaient-ils en danger où le démon était encore faible ? Tellement de question sans réponses ! Il allait devenir fou ! Il sursauta surprit quand il senti la main gelée de Malia frôler son dos.

\- Désolée, je t'ai dit que je suis toujours froide. Dit-elle agacé.

\- C'est bon. Répondit-il d'une voix rassurante.

Il était étonné de ne pas avoir tremblé au contact de Malia. Etait-ce parce que toute la journée il avait dût contrôler sa panique d'être à proximité avec d'autres personnes ? Etait-ce cela qui avait apaisé cette soudaine phobie ? Peut-être que cela avait fonctionné comme une désensibilisation ? Ou parce qu'il avait confiance en elle qu'il avait l'impression de se voir dans les yeux bruns de Malia ? Elle était comme lui, cassé et tenté de survivre. Peut-être que ce fut pour cela qu'il ne réagissait pas comme un putain de traumatiser mais bien comme un adolescent normal. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait l'aider à avancer ? Elle pourrait lui donner un peu de sa force. Elle était courageuse et brave et il avait vraiment besoin de quelqu'un qui éclairerait le chemin pour lui. Il devrait essayer d'approfondir le contact avec elle et voir ses limites. Peut-être pourrait-il retrouvé un peu de contrôle sur ce corps qui l'avait trahi ?

Il tendit ses mains vers Malia et prit timidement les siennes :

\- Là… _Chuchota-t-il en les frictionnant, il lui fit un petit sourire_ : En effet.

Il les frotta énergiquement et rougit en sentant le regard conquit de Malia sur lui. Il releva la tête embarrassée et se figea quand elle se pencha et happa immédiatement ses lèvres. Il leva ses mains ne sachant pas où les mettre et se raidit aux lèvres maladroites mais audacieuses contre les siennes. Elle s'éloigna de lui avec un sourire ébahit. Il se lécha les lèvres et ne put s'empêcher d'être heureux, elle l'avait embrassé, une fille venait de l'embrasser, lui ! Et semblait être satisfaite ! Il demanda curieux :

\- C'est ton premier baiser ? _Non pas qu'il se soucié si elle le comparait avec d'autres garçons… Bon peut-être un peu… Il ne voulait pas être une mauvaise expérience ! Elle lui fit un plus grand sourire et hocha la tête. Il mordilla la lèvre et ne put s'empêcher de s'enquérir pour avoir la certitude que cela lui avait plu_ : C'était bien ?

Malia hocha la tête sans détacher son regard sur ses lèvres gercés. Stiles rougit sous ses yeux hypnotisés, il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être dévoré ainsi, c'était Scott habituellement.

\- Tu veux réessayer ? Demanda-t-il avec un peu plus d'assurance. Elle hocha encore la tête et cette fois ce fut lui qui alla l'embrasser.

C'était un baiser plutôt maladroit au début, Malia suivant simplement les mouvements que faisaient Stiles qui lécha délicatement ses lèvres demandant l'autorisation d'approfondir leurs baiser. Elle entrouvrit un peu ses lèvres et leurs langues se rencontrèrent, incertaines et réservées, elles commencèrent lentement à devenir plus fougueuses, plus joueuses. Malia mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, alors que Stiles posa une main plus autoritaire sur son visage et une autre sur son genou, avant de caresser sa cuisse et de s'arrêter sur sa hanche cherchant à les rapprocher. Malia s'agrippa à son tee shirt et l'attira avec force vers elle faisant cogner leurs dents. Stiles frissonna de plaisir et osa une main plus aventureuse qui épousa les hanches de l'adolescente, ses fesses et remonta à son dos, caressant religieusement sa poitrine. Il n'avait jamais touché une fille ici et merde ! Il comprenait maintenant ce que lui disait Scott c'était si doux, si agréable. Il ne s'aperçu pas de son corps qui se réchauffé progressivement ni même de l'érection qui commençait à fleurir. Il était trop absorbé dans le plaisir du moment, de pouvoir enfin explorer les formes d'une femme et de devenir la première référence d'un vrai baiser chez une fille, qu'il ne remarqua pas Malia se faisant également plus curieuse. Une de ses mains se posa soudainement sur son entre jambe faisant sursauter brusquement Stiles son corps trembla violement et une douleur immonde dans ses reins lui coupa la respiration.

Il s'éloigna immédiatement de Malia et se pencha en avant essayant de ne pas se perdre dans le déchirement qu'il ressentit dans la partie la plus intime de lui. Il serra les dents et les poings et entendit à peine une voix l'appelé. Il sentit des mains le toucher et il les repoussa durement et s'écarta plus encore de cette présence intrusive. Il tenta désespérément de respirer mais la panique et l'agonie qu'il ressentait l'empêcher de se concentrer sur son souffle, il se sentait noyé ! Il ne voyait rien et n'entendait que les battements assourdissants de son cœur apeuré. Il éclata en sanglot quand une main se posa sur son dos. Il ne voulait pas être touché ! Il ne voulait pas être touché ! Il devait reprendre le contrôle, il devait reprendre le contrôle ! Soudainement deux mains agrippèrent autoritairement son visage et une voix féminine perça les tambourinements dans ses tympans :

\- Stiles ? Que se passe-t-il ? Stiles ? Calme-toi ! Tout va bien !

Il hocha la tête et essaya de se libérer de l'emprise que cette femme avait sur lui mais il ne réussit pas.

\- Ouvre les yeux ! Stiles ! Calme-toi !

Il regarda l'adolescente qui lui parlait et reconnu Malia. Il se calma un peu et captura ses mains pour les éloigner de son visage. Il se pinça les lèvres et mit une distance assez grande entre eux. Il était honteux d'avoir paniqué ainsi. Il mit ses mains tremblotantes sur son ventre et traça des cercles ce qui l'apaisa finalement. Il se retourna vers Malia et répondit d'une voix étranglée :

\- Je suis désolé… Je ne voulais pas t'inquiété.

L'adolescente se rapprocha lentement observant les réactions de Stiles et prête à s'éloigner s'il le demandé.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? S'enquit-elle soucieuse d'être la raison de sa terreur.

\- Non ! Non… Eu… C'était une crise d'angoisse… _Il se mordit les lèvres gênées_ : Parfois j'en ai et elles sont plutôt impressionnantes… Désolé j'ai tout gâché. Soupira -t-il dépité, maintenant il serait vraiment le pire souvenir qu'elle aurait avec un garçon, c'était sûr !

\- Non, tu n'as rien gâché. _Chuchota-t-elle posant une main sur son visage et le tournant vers elle_ : J'ai beaucoup aimé et si tu veux continuer ?

Stiles déglutit et ne se recula pas en sentant les lèvres douces une nouvelle fois contre les siennes. Il tremblait encore et avait les souvenirs de la douleur lancinante dans ses reins mais il voulait lui faire plaisir. Il voulait qu'elle passe un bon moment avec lui et il voulait surtout reprendre le contrôle ! Il ne lui appartenait pas ! Sa peau ne garderait pas son touché ! Il refusait d'être à lui ! Il devait pouvoir choisir avec qui il voudrait être ! Et là, c'était Malia ! Il hocha la tête et fit allonger l'adolescente qui fit un grand sourire.

\- J'ai envie d'essayer autre chose. Chuchota-t-elle d'une voix sensuelle, elle enleva son tee shirt et le regarda hésitante : Est-ce que ça te va ?

Il déglutit et rougit en voyant le soutien-gorge violet et en dentelle de Malia. Il ne résista pas à caresser du bout des doigts le sous vêtement.

\- Ouais mais, eu… Laisse-moi faire, ok ? Et dis-moi si tu veux que j'arrête. Il regarda l'adolescente et attendit son approbation elle inclina la tête et il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois.

Il explora une nouvelle fois son corps et descendit lentement sa main, il la passa légèrement sous son pantalon et ne quitta pas des yeux Malia qui hocha une nouvelle fois la tête. Il remarqua qu'elle essayer de ne pas déplacer ses mains, il les prit alors et les amena très lentement sur son dos, il accompagna les gestes de ses mains avec les siennes, s'assurant à ce qu'il ne panique pas une nouvelle fois. Il autorisa l'adolescente à glisser ses mains sur son torse. Il sourit quand il entendit Malia gémir contre ses lèvres alors qu'il embrassait délicatement sa gorge. Il embrassa sa poitrine où son souffle se fit plus fort puis son ventre et captura de nouveau ses lèvres.

Il était heureux, il se sentait enfin en pleine maîtrise de lui-même. Il se retrouvait pendant quelques minutes et était de nouveau l'ancien Stiles Stilinski maladroit avec les filles essayant de suivre les conseils incompréhensibles de Scott. Il sourit et au bout de longues minutes, ils s'enlacèrent finalement l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Malia remit son vêtement et prit les mains de Stiles dans les siennes.

\- Ça t'as plu ? Demanda-t-il en espérant que l'épisode avec sa crise de tétanie n'avait pas ruiné tous ces souvenirs de cette soirée.

\- Oui. Répondit-elle en serrant plus fort ses doigts dans les siens.

Stiles sourit gaiement et se reposa sur le sofa, oubliant un instant le Nogitsune, la raison de sa panique et qu'ils se trouvaient dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Heureux dans les bras d'une jolie fille qui le trouvait attirant. Soudain Malia s'éloigna de lui et se leva du canapé.

\- Stiles… L'appela-t-elle alors qu'elle avançait vers la marque sur le mur.

Il fronça ses sourcils et la suivit. Elle s'agenouilla toucha un instant le cinq à l'envers et tapota le mur qui sonnait creux, elle se retourna :

\- Tu entends ça ?

Il hocha la tête et ramassa un pied de biche qui l'avait aidé plutôt à ouvrir les coffres fermés. Il fit signe à Malia de s'écarter et fracassa violement la barre de fer contre la cloison fine. Le mur céda rapidement laissant une vue suffisante sur ce qui se cachait derrière. Il lâcha le pied de biche et avec Malia, ils s'approchèrent et s'agenouillèrent. Ils froncèrent les sourcils et échangèrent un regard à la fois écœuré et curieux. C'était un cadavre couvert de bandage et Stiles le reconnu immédiatement :

\- C'est lui. Chuchota-t-il.

\- Le Nogitsune ? L'interrogea Malia pas sûr de comprendre.

Il hocha la tête et couvrit son nez avec sa manche, une nausée le prit en observant le squelette enveloppé dans une fine couverture de chair noire. C'était immonde et dire que lui et Malia c'était embrassait avec comme voyeuriste un cadavre ! Cela ressemblait au début d'une mauvaise blague et _Dieu !_ C'était absolument répugnant ! Malia tendit le bras et se mit à fouiller le corps, Stiles recula légèrement et ferma les yeux ne pouvant pas en voir davantage. Ce n'était pourtant pas le premier cadavre mais là, il se sentait sur le point de vomir et ce n'était vraiment pas le moment !

\- Stiles, regarde ! Tu reconnais l'un d'entre eux ? Lui demanda Malia en lui tendant un papier froissé qu'elle déplia.

Il ouvrit les yeux et l'attrapa, il fronça ses sourcils en remarquant que c'était une vielle photo qui devait dater de la guerre.

\- L'un d'entre eux. _Chuchota-t-il d'une voix blanche en reconnaissant Kira, est-ce que son meilleur ami était en danger ? Est-ce qu'elle était depuis le début avec le Nogitsune ? Que se passait-il dehors ? Tout le monde allait-il bien ? Ne pas avoir de téléphone était insupportable !_ _Il se releva_ : Je dois prévenir Scott !

Il se retourna et rencontra alors deux billes noisettes luisantes de malices, il écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant Oliver mais il ne put parler. Il sentit une brulure ignoble transperçant son ventre, il s'effondra au sol et convulsa. Malia se retourna mais ne put réagir assez rapidement et se fit aussi électrocuté :

\- Tu as pris les clés de Brunski, moi son pistolet paralysant. _Dit Oliver gaiement, il sortit de sa poche une aiguille et l'enfonça violement dans la cuisse de Malia_ : Et son Hadol.

Stiles vit la coyote-garou sombrer dans l'inconscience en quelques minutes. Il tenta de se déplacer mais son corps ne répondait plus, il tremblait violement.

\- Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Réussit-il à dire d'une voix rauque et étranglée. Il savait qui, il avait devant lui. Ce n'était plus Oliver mais le Nogitsune d'ailleurs avait-il même été une seule fois son colocataire depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés ?

\- Nous voilà enfin seul, Stiles. _Lui chuchota Oliver affectueusement en s'agenouillant devant lui et le redressant contre le mur. Il essaya de s'éloigner du démon mais il échoua. Le Nogitsune soupira d'un air désolé, posant une main possessive sur le ventre de Stiles_ : Je ne voulais pas nous blesser. C'est de sa faute.

\- Ne me touche pas ! Siffla l'adolescent qui essayait de supporter l'horrible douleur dans son estomac se contractant, il avait l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur.

\- Allons, Stiles tu ne semblais pas si pudique, il y a peu. _Ricana le Nogitsune, il fit un signe de tête vers Malia_ : Tu crois qu'elle t'apprécie ? Tu crois vraiment qu'une fille peut te vouloir ? Toi ? S'esclaffa-t-il.

\- Ne lui fait pas de mal ! Souffla Stiles se forçant d'ignorer les mots du démon et ne quittant pas des yeux Malia endormie.

\- Moi ? Non, mais elle, elle pourrait te faire du mal, tu sais. _Murmura le démon_ : Elle te haïra comme tous les autres quand elle saura. Oh ! Pauvre petite étincelle.

\- Je lui ai dit ! Elle ne m'a pas détesté ! Siffla Stiles n'arrivant plus à ignorer les mots du Nogitsune.

\- Quoi donc ? Que tu t'es laissé à moi ? Allons Stiles ce n'est pas de cela dont je parle. Je te l'ai dit, je te l'ai dit qu'elle te haïrait si elle savait… Que tu ne supporterais pas cela. Continua le démon sa main toujours sur son ventre, un sourire tendre baignant ses lèvres.

\- Ferme là ! Je ne comprends rien ! Cracha Stiles, il ne pouvait pas le brisé plus que ce qu'il était déjà !

\- Je comprends… Il est temps maintenant que tu saches. Tu es près pour que je te révèle cette grande nouvelle ! Le Nogitsune se rapprocha, son souffle se mélangeant à celui de Stiles qui se raidit appréhendant les mots du démon, la dernière fois il s'était abandonné à lui, trop choqué de ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il commença à paniquer, haletant, il fuit les yeux du Nogitsune mais celui-ci posa une main autoritaire sur sa joue et l'obligea à le regarder :

\- L'entends-tu ? Ecoute-le, Stiles… _L'adolescent remarqua que les sons aux alentours se turent remplacé par un silence effrayant. Il déglutit et écarquilla les yeux quand un petit tambourinement rapide se fit. C'était un battement de cœur mais quelques choses étaient étranges, ils faisaient échos dans son ventre_ : Oui, tu l'entends… Babum… Babum… Babum… Ce petit cœur qui bat à l'intérieur de toi.

Stiles était figé et confus de quoi parlait-il ! Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce truc qui vibré dans son estomac putain ! Il cauchemardait encore ? Il cauchemardait ! Ce n'était pas réel ! Il ne comprenait pas ! Il ne comprenait plus rien ! De quoi parlé le Nogitsune ? Il avait perdu la tête lui aussi en restant enfermé dans un asile ?

\- De quoi… De quoi tu parles putain ! Tu m'as fait quoi ! C'est quoi ces conneries ! Hurla-t-il haineux et abasourdit.

\- Je parle de ce qui grandit en toi, Stiles. De cette vie qui se développe dans ton ventre. Tu mérites de savoir ton état. Répondit le Nogitsune souriant hideusement, amusé par la réaction virulente de l'adolescent.

\- Une… Une vie ? En… En moi… A l'intérieur de mon ventre, il y a… Baragouina-t-il en secouant frénétiquement la tête.

Il mentait ! Il mentait ! Il lui disait des conneries ! Il était en cloque ? C'était une de ses putains de blagues à la con ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Il était un homme en plus ! Il était seulement malade à cause de ses crises d'angoisses ! C'était rien d'autre que ces paniques ! Il ne pouvait pas ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Biologiquement impossible ! Mais les Kanimas, Loups garous n'étaient pas non plus… Non ! Il n'était pas ! Il n'avait pas ! C'était un putain de mensonge ! C'était faux ! C'était faux ! Son torse douloureux c'était parce qu'il ne dormait pas assez ! Peut-être la mal bouffe aussi ! Ce n'était pas à cause d'un truc pareil ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Putain ! Il ne pouvait pas ! Comment diable c'était même arrivé ! Non ! Il ne pouvait pas pensée à cette possibilité mais merde ! Il l'entendait ! Non ! C'était une ruse ! Une ruse du Nogitsune !

\- Tu mens ! Tu mens ! Tu mens ! Hurla Stiles hystériquement.

Il sursauta quand il sentit le Nogitsune soulevé son tee shirt et prendre une de ses mains la posant sur son abdomen autoritairement. Le démon appuya fortement la paume de Stiles contre sa chaire et il pleura en sentant quelque chose frémir. C'était minuscule presque imperceptible et si le démon n'était pas là, il n'aurait surement rien senti mais il ne pouvait nier cette dureté grondée sous sa paume. Le démon le lâcha et Stiles retira sa main immédiatement, elle était douloureuse comme s'il venait de se brûler avec. Des larmes glissaient librement sur ses joues, il n'avait même pas la force de sangloter. Il secoua encore misérablement la tête mais il savait que c'était là, chaudement camoufler dans ses viscères. Il hoqueta à cette pensée, il y avait quelque chose en lui ! Ça grossissait ! Putain comment diable c'était là, si le Nogitsune n'avait rien fait... Il leva des yeux implorant vers ceux sombres et patient devant lui.

\- C'est de ça… Il est de ça ! Suffoqua Stiles.

Il paniqua et posa ses mains dessus les pressant fortement. Il devait se débarrasser de ce truc ! Il devait faire disparaitre cette chose ! Il devait partir ! Il appuya si fort qu'il trembla sous l'agonie immonde mais il continua. Il devait tuer ce monstre ! Il devait le tuer ! Il fallait que cela sorte de lui ! S'il crevait pour que cela disparaisse alors il le ferait ! Putain, il ne voulait pas vivre avec ce truc ! Il avait assez d'horreur ! Il avait assez de tout ce supplice ! Il fallait que tout s'arrête ! Une bonne fois pour toute, il voulait que cela s'arrête ! Il était trop épuisé ! Trop effondrait, il ne pouvait plus continuer ! Pas si c'était avec un monstre qui grandissait en lui. Il leva la tête et regardant suppliant le démon :

\- Arrête ça ! Arrête ça ! Arrête ce putain de cauchemars ! L'implora-t-il en frappant furieusement son estomac.

\- Ce n'est pas un cauchemar, Stiles _. Répondit le démon_ : Mais je peux t'en débarrasser.

\- Arrête ça ! Arrête ça ! Continua-t-il de pleurer perdu dans sa panique.

\- Je peux mais il faut que tu me laisses entrer. Lui avertit le Nogitsune.

\- Je t'en supplie ! Faite que ça s'arrête ! Je n'en veux pas ! Je n'en veux pas ! Je veux que ce truc crève ! Hurla Stiles s'étouffant.

Il regarda autour de lui et remarqua Malia toujours endormi, il l'avait touché avec ce truc immonde en lui ! Il était répugnant ! C'était dégoutant, il enleva ses mains tremblantes de son corps et se pencha pour vomir. Il toussa et s'étrangla avec sa propre bile. Il sanglota bruyamment et serra ses poings, ses ongles mordant la peau de ses paumes. C'était sale ! C'était sale ! Il n'avait plus rien d'humain ! Ce truc vivant dans ses entrailles était une preuve qu'il n'était plus humain mais un simple hôte ! Un putain d'hôte qui laissait un parasite immonde se nourrir de ces viscères ! Il hoqueta et son corps convulsa brusquement, il vit sous la brume épaisse de son esprit fou le Nogitsune l'observer silencieusement. Il lui avait dit qu'il pouvait le tuer ? Il pouvait lui enlever ce truc dégueulasse ? Il agrippa faiblement le tee shirt de Oliver et le supplia

\- Je ne veux plus… Je ne veux plus continuer… _Il cracha de la bile, toussa et murmura_ : Entre… _Il haussa la voix_ : Entre… Entre ! _Il hurla hystériquement_ : Entre ! Putain entre ! Entre et bute ce monstre ! Entre ! Tut le ! Tut le ! Entre je ne veux plus continuer.

Soudainement les ténèbres l'entourèrent et le bercèrent. Il se laissa guidé par elle, épuisée et se fit happer par la brume obscure de ses bras, au loin il aperçut une faible lueur à l'apparence familière de la biche blanche.

* * *

 **Astérisques** :

 _Brunon, Anastasy_ _*_ **:** Brunon est le frère cadet de Monsieur Stilinski et Anastasy est sa sœur Benjamine. Leurs histoires sont brièvement expliquées dans le chapitre 6.

 _un satyriasis_ _*_ **:** Est le nom masculin de Nymphomane soit l'hypersexualité.

* * *

 **Avis de l'auteur** :

Alors pourquoi Stiles se confesse à Oliver ?

Oliver n'est pas le colocataire de Stiles mais le Nogitsune depuis le début, Stiles a donc cet impression qu'il peut s'ouvrir à lui car il n'aura pas de réaction à sa révélation (qui reste très pudique et en « surface »). Puisque d'une certaine manière Oliver est déjà au courant du cauchemar de Stiles et donc après la révélation du passé qu'Oliver raconte, Stiles se sent plus compris et c'est ce qu'il a besoin, de se sentir comprit ou du moins de ne pas être seul. Oliver à ce moment-là, le fait se sentir comme s'il était entouré. Il peut lui parler parce qu'ils vivent la même douleur. Ce que Stiles craint par-dessus tout c'est qu'il différent aux yeux des autres qu'ils remarquent qu'il n'est plus le Stiles Stilinski avant la fanfiction ^^.

C'est aussi pour cela que Stiles se sent sale après cette confessée à Oliver car il parle au démon de ses sentiments les plus intimes et même s'il ne se rend pas compte que c'est le démon à qui il s'adresse son instinct lui, le prévient. C'est pour cela qu'il est mal à l'aise et qu'Oliver ne réagit pas à la confession de Stiles parce qu'il sait depuis le début ce qu'a vécu Stiles ^^. C'est très sous-entendu ais j'espère avoir éclairci ce point qui aurait pu dérouté quelques-uns d'entre vous.

Pourquoi Malia et Stiles ?

Eh bien se passage pour moi était très important dans la progression du personnage de Stiles. Il est perdu, il a blessé et tué et il est bouffé par la culpabilité, il a été possédé par un monstre et il ne sait pas comment se racheter. Malia a tué sa famille en perdant le contrôle de son esprit et devenant un monstre, elle est bouffée par la culpabilité et la douleur. Ces deux-là partagent donc la même souffrance. Ils ont commis des atrocités sans le vouloir et doivent vivre avec les conséquences de leurs actes. Ils sont donc semblables d'où le brusque rapprochement entre ces deux-là, ils s'entraident pour garder la tête hors de l'eau.

De plus la proximité et que l'attention que Malia donne à Stiles lui permet de retrouver sa masculinité qui lui a été volé (eh oui c'était très important de bien comprendre comment Stiles se sent après le viol). Donc une fille qui le séduit ouvertement pour Stiles c'est un baume pour sa virilité et son estime de soi brisé. Imaginé après qu'il se soit fait violé et qu'il est réagi pendant son agression sexuel, toute la haine et la colère qu'il ressent envers lui et son corps et comment il se sent laid et sale. Alors une fille qui l'embrasse et veut être touché par lui c'est comme lui donné la possibilité de reprendre possession de ce qui lui appartient, son corps, ses choix, ses désirs. Il panique un instant parce qu'il domine plus la situation mais est soumis et cela lui rappel violement (en même temps que le désir qu'il ressent pour Malia) son viol, voilà pourquoi il panique parce que le petit contrôle qu'il a eu est brisé par sa partenaire qui tente de découvrir son corps sans son autorisation. Mais Stiles ne veut pas se laisser complétement soumettre et surtout il veut plaire à Malia (il est un adolescent qui n'a pas beaucoup d'expériences avec les filles et rappelons-nous, la séduction est très importante à cette période de la vie.)

Mais ce n'est pas parce que je mes un peu de Stalia que le Sterek ne va pas venir XD (j'imagine la tête de ceux qui n'aiment pas le Stalia qui ont ce petit passage hahah… Bon moi non plus je suis pas fan de ce couple je reste Sterek :D ! ) Mais ce n'est pas qu'il aime Malia, c'est qu'il retrouve son égo brisé en faisant plaisir à Malia nuance ^^.

Voilà j'espère avoir bien expliqué ses choix qui aurait pût surprendre ^^. A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ! ^^


	11. Chapter 9

**Biche blanche**

**Avis de l'auteur** :

Coucou tout le monde ! Oh mon dieu vous imaginez même pas à quel point ça été la guerre pour écrire ce chapitre ! Pas que je n'avais plus d'inspiration (bien contraire j'ai pu écrire enfin l'une des première scène qui m'était venu à la création de l'intrigue ^^) mais bien pour problème technique ! Mon ancien PC m'a supprimé 2 fois mon chapitres en s'éteignant tout seul puis il a fini par rendre l'âme avec mon chapitre que j'avais pas eu le temps de récupérer en entier... Résultats j'étais tellement dégoutée que j'ai eu du mal à me remettre à l'écriture de ce chapitre ^^'. Mais voilà je l'ai fini en vitesse grand V pour le publier le plus rapidement possible ! Alors j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira !

Il est assez lourd je le reconnais plus court mais plus compliquée et plus subtil dans ces révélations que le précédent, disons qu'il va falloir lire entre les lignes ^^' (j'ai essayé d'être le plus claire possible ^^) enfin vous comprendrez quand vous l'aurez lu ^^. Le plus dure étant pour moi la dernière scène qui est très différente de ce que j'avais eu tout au début mais finalement ça va je suis plutôt satisfaite du résultats. Alors j'espère (et je me répète ^^') vraiment que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué mais il y a une nette accélération (je l'ai vraiment ressentie en tout cas en écrivant ce chapitre) et on arrive presque à la fin de la saison 3 ! Je suis vraiment pressée de vous amenez à la finale de ma 1er partie ! Et j'espère que vous en serez ravie !

Bon je vous laisse ici ^^.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et une bonne rentrée.

Pas d'astérisque

 **/! Chapitre pas encore corrigé /!**

Petit retard dans les correction mais le précédent chapitre sera bientôt publié sans faute. Un peu de patience ^^.

* * *

 **Réponses aux commentaires** :

 **Anonymes92** : Hey j'espère que tu vas bien !? En tout cas merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! C'est juste énorme pour moi de voir des lecteurs me suivre depuis si longtemps ! Alors merci beaucoup de lire et de me laisser un commentaire (c'est motivant et je me dis qu'au moins il plaît ^^ ! Donc merci infiniment !). J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant ^^. A bientôt (je vais faire de mon mieux pour rattraper mon retard ^^')

 **Akane** : Hey ça va super ! J'ai galéré comme une m**** pour écrire ce chapitre xD. Quand ça veut pas ça veut pas haha. Et oui ça va j'ai passé de bonne vacance ^^ j'ai d'ailleurs essayé de le publié dimanche mais il était 1h du mat quand je l'avais fini donc je me suis dis pour motivé les troupes pour la rentrée je vais le publier maintenant ^^. Donc j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

Eh oui il est au courant ^^ maintenant Stiles sait tout ou presque xD. J'espère que ça n'a pas été trop redondant que se soit le Nogi qui est fait cette révélation ^^.

Hahah moi non plus mais je le préfère LARGEMENT au Stydia urg ils vont pas du tout ensemble Stiles et Lydia c'est vraiment que de l'amitié entre eux... Donc merci pour ta clémence xD moi aussi j'ai serré des dents mais bon après je vais me rattrapé ^^, du Sterek va en avoir a gogo mais du vrai avec le plus possible de respect des persos et pas une romance à l'eau de rose ! ^^.

Merci beaucoup d'être aussi passionné pour lire ma fic, c'est géniale ! Et pour tes commentaires (je me répète mais pour nous auteurs c'est vraiment un soutien moral !).

J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant !

 **Guest** : Hey ! Merci beaucoup pour ton compliment ^^, j'espère que c'est lisable sans la correction xD. Parce que même si je m'efforce à faire des phrases courtes et pas de trop grandes métaphores (bon les 2 sont ratés pour le coup dans ce chapitre... J'espère que ça reste agréable à la lecture j'ai vraiment écrit ce chapitre en trois jours... Donc vitesse grand V...). En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ^^. A bientôt je l'espère ^^.

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 :**

**The fox and the wolf. Le loup et le renard.**

 **De-Void. Dans la tête de Stiles.**

 **I** l faisait beau, le soleil étincelait de toute sa splendeur le ciel d'un bleu limpide. Les oiseaux chantaient gaiement volant à la recherche de nourriture et les citoyens de cette petite ville vaguaient à leurs occupations quotidiennes. Il marchait paisiblement dans un grand parking, animait par les voitures attendant sagement leurs maîtres. Souriant, il salua distraitement quelques passants qui l'observèrent curieusement et se dirigea nonchalamment vers l'immense bâtiment blanchâtre. Il semblait s'illuminait comme un phare sous les doux rayons solaires, appelant les égarés à venir dans son antre. Il les embrassait joyeusement de son corps sévère, les accueillants et les réconfortants de ces nombreux magasins abrités en lui. Les perdus voyageaient éberluer, hypnotisé par l'Eden s'étendent infiniment. Solennellement, ils le nourrirent de papiers froissés, reconnaissant de son existence. Parfois, ils restèrent dans son ventre acceptant de sacrifier leur temps en remerciement.

Il entra dans l'immense bâtiment et ferma un instant les yeux, sentant l'odeur délicieuse de la solitude et de l'angoisse. Il soupira de contentement.

\- Bonjour, voulez-vous gouter notre spécialité du jour ? Demanda soudain une voix féminine.

Il regarda paresseusement la petite femme aux origines asiatiques qui lui tendait un petit gobelet. Il contenait ce qui semblait-être une tranche de poulet couverte d'une sauce doré. Il prit silencieusement la nourriture proposée et l'avala rapidement. Il hocha la tête, jeta nonchalamment le verre et continua à s'enfoncer dans le phare, ignorant l'irritation passagère de la petite femme qui chercha presque immédiatement de nouveau potentiel client. Elle était vraiment motivée à vendre sa nourriture nauséabonde, à en jugé par son empressement. _Drôle d'humain_ pensa-t-il, ne comprenant pas son engouement pour partager un mets si minuscule. Comment était-il possible de vivre ainsi en courant inlassablement vers le méprit ? Suppliante, acceptant avec bonheur son avilissement. Mais pourquoi diable s'ennuierait -il à comprendre ? Ils aimaient être soumis, n'était-ce pas là, le fonctionnement même de leurs sociétés ? La plénitude de la soumission ? Laissant un autre individu décidé de comment exister. Acceptant avec passivité l'autorité d'un groupe plus puissant par la possession de papiers froissés ? Diable ces bouts de parchemins minuscules étaient-ils des puissants talismans ? Il n'avait toujours pas comprit pourquoi ils étaient si précieux mais, il savait que l'homme était des créatures bien immatures pour pouvoir subsisté ensemble sans autorité. Il les observait toujours piégé dans leurs arrogances infantiles, pensant qu'ils étaient maîtres de tout, possédant la vérité du monde qui les entouraient. C'était risible et humiliant que ces créatures ayant l'égo animal puissent même imaginé avoir la connaissance, ils avaient goûté à la pomme mais ils restaient piégés dans leur caverne minuscule aux cinq sens. Pitoyables créatures toujours aux stades embryonnaires, elles existaient uniquement pour leur servir de nourriture !

 _Misérables petites choses, perdu sans leur père_.

Il avait faim et il voulait manger en profitant de cette magnifique journée. Il erra dans le grand couloir immaculé, cherchant un restaurant qui le satisferait. Il rencontra différents mets : certains étaient maigres, d'autres plus gras repoussant la logique biologique du corps humain. Il chercha dans la file d'attente des magasins, un qui lui conviendrait ainsi que la petite vie. Il posa une main délicate sur le ventre de l'adolescent et sentit le battement sourd du minuscule cœur de l'être qui voulait existé malgré les lois de la nature. Il était encore fasciné par l'état de ce jeune humain. Oh ! Bien sur il savait ! Il savait ce qui se passait mais c'était unique et quelle fierté de pouvoir effleurer un tel pouvoir, un tel être. Il n'aurait pu espéré plus beau cadeau, sa présence l'engourdissait d'une incroyable plénitude. Bientôt rien ne les arrêterait, rien empêcherait leur Chaos. Bientôt Ils ne feraient qu'un, qu'un Chaos.

Il sourit heureux de trouver finalement ce qu'il voulait. Il alla au guichet pour commander, à cette heure peu de monde s'était encore attablé pour manger. Un homme d'une bonne trentaine d'année et assez rondouillard fit un rictus amusé en le regardant :

\- Salut, mec ! Alors on fait l'école buissonnière ? _S'esclaffa-t-il avant de se racler la gorge sous le regard agacé d'une femme plus âgé derrière lui et de demander plus sérieusement_ : Que veux-tu ?

\- Salut ! Je vais prendre un menu Big Mac sur place avec des frites et comme boisson un coca cola. _Il_ _se tut un instant, observant méticuleusement la cuisinière, il supposa et repris avec un sourire folâtre_ : Et ouais je n'avais pas envie d'aller en cours.

\- Ok, pas de dessert ? _L'interrogea-t-il faisant mine d'ignorer sa dernière phrase et tapota sur la caisse, après le hochement de tête du jeune homme qui refusa la proposition, il dit assez fort pour être entendu par la femme attablé dans la cuisine_ : Ça va arriver dans quelques minutes. _Il jeta timidement un coup d'œil derrière lui s'assurant de pouvoir parler. Il se pencha vers le lycéen et chuchota_ : Tusais même si l'école c'est chiant. C'est quand même vachement important ! Si tu veux réussir dans ta vie, tu vois, avoir des meufs et une maison...

\- Je sais. _Répondit le lycéen en regardant son repas finir d'être emballé. Il planta ses yeux dans ceux pâles de son interlocuteur et se rapprocha de lui, s'appuyant sur le comptoir_ : C'est pour cela que tu fais un boulot que tu déteste, que tu mates chaque soir du porno pour décharger ta frustration, parce qu'aucunes filles ne s'intéressent à un looser comme toi ? _Son nez effleura la joue boutonneuse du serveur qui blêmit_ : Si, j'étais toi, mec, je me libérerais de ma vie misérable. Des médicaments, un couteau, une corde… A toi de voir mais tes parents te remercieront, ils n'auront plus à supporter leur incapable de fils, leurs plus grosse déception et erreur. Parce que tu le sais, hein, tu n'es qu'un boulet pour tout le monde. Il se tut quand la femme plus âgée appela le serveur et posa le papier froissé sur le comptoir.

\- Oh ! Brian je t'appelle ! La commande est prête ! L'homme rondouillet sursauta, prit maladroitement le plateau qui lui été tendu et il le posa sur le comptoir, évitant des yeux le lycéen qui tapota gentiment sa main.

\- C'est pour te rendre service, mec. _Continua-t-il s'éloignant légèrement et prenant sa nourriture_ : Tu le sais depuis longtemps c'est mieux ainsi. Finit-il faussement compatissant avant de s'éloigner et de choisir une table où s'assoir.

Il observa attentivement, en mangeant son Big mac, Brian tremblé et reniflé pendant un long moment jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse tomber par inadvertance le plateau d'une cliente particulièrement grasse qui s'insurgea bruyamment. Il s'excusa une énième fois mais il enleva son tablier et disparu aux milieux de la foule, surement allait-il se tuer ce soir. Il sourit joyeusement et prit une nouvelle frite, c'était un régal ! Il n'avait pas besoin de nourriture humaine pour maintenir le corps dans un état convenable mais avec cette vie, il devait être plus attentif au besoin de ce dernier. Il soupira écœuré par le sel collant sur ses doigts, il n'aimait pas manger, c'était humiliant d'avoir un comportement proche de ses créatures. Il les lécha de mauvaise grâce et se leva, laissant son plateau sur la table. Il fut cependant hélé et se retourna avec dédain vers cet inopportun au visage bouffit.

 _Est-ce une porcherie humaine ?_ Railla-t-il.

\- Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça, gamin ! Tu gâches en plus ! Mets au moins tes ordures à la poubelle, ceux qui travaillent ici ne sont pas tes esclaves ! Le sermonna-t-il.

\- Je les aient payés non ? Répondit-il d'un sourire suffisant qui irrita plus encore le gros.

\- Oui mais ils ne sont pas tes boniches ! _Répliqua immédiatement l'homme d'une quarantaine d'année. Il se mit soudainement à rire, le faisant sursauter ainsi que quelques curieux qui attendaient avec hâte une altercation sans doute plus violente :_ Qu'y a -t-il de si drôle ? Demanda le glouton.

\- Si tu as si faim, tu peux manger mes restes et ainsi tu pourras jouer le bon samaritain, toi qui mange le repas d'un autre. _Il s'avança vers l'homme devenu rouge d'embarras et fit un grand sourire_ : Vois-tu moi aussi je suis un juste.

Il le salua d'un air faussement amical et quitta le restaurant. Décidément, cette journée était succulente. Il aurait bien aimé chercher d'autres sources de nourritures mais il avait encore à faire. Cette renarde ingrate qui utilisait ces queues pour créer une armée, ce Loup Garou orgueilleux qui pensait pouvoir sauver son ami, comme si c'était possible maintenant. Stiles s'était abandonné à lui, il avait accepté sa présence dans son corps et n'avait plus aucune envie de quitter l'obscurité. D'ici sous peu, ce corps lui appartiendrait, l'âme de Stiles serait entièrement consumée malgré qu'elle le protégé encore. Elle était limitée, repoussée et lentement corrompue. Il l'engloutirait et elle ne fera qu'un avec lui. Il patienterait, attendant que l'âme devenu si souillé ne soit plus qu'un fragment de lui et elle serait à sa merci.

Il ricana et posa une main possessive sur ce ventre prochainement à lui.

Elle ne pouvait pas les sauver tous les deux de sa présence. Elle n'était pas assez puissante pour le vaincre, pas quand il l'avait rejeté si ardemment. Elle était isolée.

Il ria joyeusement tout se passait comme prévu.

Il devait maintenant s'occuper du Kitsune et de la meute de Stiles. A présent, il ne craignait plus d'être séparé de son hôte, aucun poison ne pourrait l'affaiblir, chaque jours qui s'écoulait, il devenait plus puissant grâce à cette source inépuisable de pouvoir.

 _C'était magnifique !_

Il quitta rapidement la bâtisse et entra dans la voiture de sa précédente nourriture. Il avait suffisamment guéri pour ne plus avoir de contacts directs avec sa proie, son énergie lui était maintenant amplement suffisante pour satisfaire ses besoins. Il était fin prêt à s'attaquer aux nuisibles. Il ferma la portière et posa sa paume sur la serrure, le véhicule se réveilla brusquement. Il se dirigea rapidement vers l'appartement qu'il avait également emprunté, il se gara à la va vite et entra dans l'immeuble. Il prit l'ascenseur, invention qu'il aimait particulièrement et entra dans son antre aux quatrièmes étages. Sa nourriture avait beaucoup de bouts de papiers froissés, permettant d'avoir un lieu de vie convenable et agréable. Quand il quitta précipitamment Beacon Hill pour se reposer et acquérir suffisamment de force, il avait cherché avec minutie un abri appréciable pour eux. Sa première proie, un vieil-homme attiré par les jeunes garçons avait convenu à tous les critères.

Il sortit le trousseau de clé et ouvrit la porte. L'appartement était immense, richement décoré et lumineux à la vue exquise. Au balcon, il pouvait apercevoir l'océan se fondre avec les cieux. Un spectacle nostalgique lui rappelant sa maison, bien que plus coloré et agréable. Les abysses n'avaient jamais été un lieux de paix même pour les être qui y naquirent. Ce n'était pas par plaisir qu'ils cherchaient à partir mais par désespoir. Aucune créatures n'aimaient rester dans les profondeurs, le vide était insupportable, le néant les rendaient fou. Et les humains, ces viles créatures se pavanaient dans cette plénitude. Pourquoi devraient-ils se contenter de l'obscurité quand cette vile lumière les accueillait ? Ils n'étaient pas simplet ! Ils n'allaient pas ignorés les portes qu'ouvraient ces imbéciles ! Et il avait réussit ! Il était dans le monde de la lumière, du matériel, de la matrice. Et quel bonheur ce fut pour lui qui dépérissait de faim ! Il y avait tant de nourritures ! C'était si euphorique ! Il avait était si heureux ! Et voilà que cette sale renarde l'avait enfermé ! Pendant si longtemps il avait dû supporter d'être emprisonné dans une cage vide entourée par l'abondance ! Il la détruirait pour cette infamie !

Ce bel appartement luxueux qu'il avait choisi comme lieux de repos, était bien plus appréciable que ce misérable bocal dans lequel il avait été enfermé si longtemps. Il commença à déshabiller l'humain et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour laver ce corps. Il évita en passant dans le couloir le cadavre légèrement putréfié de sa nourriture et entra dans la douche. Il sorti et se hâta dans la chambre pour prendre les anciens vêtements de Stiles. Il ramassa les habits au sol, couvrit de nouveau ce corps assez maigre et pourtant, il essayait de son mieux pour rétablir un poids correct mais s'occuper de cette vie était plus compliqué qu'il avait imaginé. Habillé, il renversa de l'alcool dans tout l'appartement et alluma le briquet qu'il lança sur le corps, il ne voulait pas gaspillé ces capacités pour des bagatelles. Il brula l'appartement en raison des souvenirs de Stiles. Les humains étaient plutôt pointilleux quand c'étaient des crimes contre les lois et il ne voulait aucunement avoir à s'occuper des gardiens de l'autorité soit des policiers. Les soudaines flammes léchèrent avec joie la chaire de l'homme, dévorant goulument le repas qu'il lui avait offert. Il vérifia que sa tanière avait bien prit feu et Il ferma la porte et prit l'ascenseur. Dehors, il aperçu les immenses nuages grisâtres s'échappant paresseusement des fenêtres et enlaçaient le ciel azur, dansant et chantant joyeusement, accompagné par les hurlement horrifiés des habitants qui s'enfuyaient de l'immeuble.

Il observa quelques instant ce beau ballet où la mélodie s'intensifia par une alarme lointaine et les sanglots. Il se retourna et marcha à travers la foule statufiée. Il quitta le quartier et marcha lentement suivant un grand trottoir où plusieurs véhicules attendaient sagement leurs maîtres.

il choisit une nouvelle monture, plutôt discrète et il était fin prêt à retourner à Beacon Hills pour faire de la dératisation.

Un sourire cruelle s'illumina dans le rétroviseur de la petite petite voiture noire.

Il fallait d'abord qu'il neutralise les queues du Kitsune et pourquoi pas essayer d'avoir ces propres Onies ? Il avait une petite idée du lieux où elles pourraient être. Il arriva en quelques heures au lycée et se gara. Il souffla alors dans sa main et une mouche se matérialisa. Elle serait ses yeux là où il ne pouvait pas voir. Elle vola et entra dans le lycée explorant rapidement le bâtiment silencieux et se glissa discrètement dans la salle de cours de Monsieur Yukimura. Il fronça ses sourcils, surpris en remarquant la présence de l'époux du Kitsune. Ce dernier se figea en entendant l'insecte et le piégea sous son livre, pensant surement l'avoir écrasé. Il suivit immédiatement ces nouveaux yeux et entra dans la salle de cours, un sourire narquois éclairant les traits épuisés de l'adolescent.

\- Venir un dimanche. C'est du dévouement _. Parla-t-il d'une voix plus grave que l'adolescent. Monsieur Yukimura sursauta et releva la tête horrifiée en reconnaissant son interlocuteur_. _Il déambula lentement dans la pièce, observant attentivement le moindre détail. Il exigea_ : Où les cachent-t-elle ?

\- Je suis désolé je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Répondit immédiatement le professeur qui releva le menton essayant de rester digne en toute circonstance.

Il ignora le mensonge grossier de l'humain et chercha dans les livres sur les commodes, il les laissa tomber au sol.

\- Ses petits couteaux, Dagues. _Répliqua-t-il en regardant avec une innocence enfantine la bibliothèque se vider et les œuvres s'abimer en chutant_ : Je sais ce qu'elles sont. Les représentations physiques de ces queues. _Il prit le dernier livre, le feuilleta rapidement et le jeta. Inintéressant. Il s'approcha lentement du professeur_ : Peu importe comment ça fonctionne. Dit-il d'une voix paresseuse.

\- Peut-être que tu aimerais te renseigner là-dessus. Je peux te diriger vers le rayon des mythes japonais à la bibliothèque.

Il s'arrêta et sourit amusé par le jeu que faisait l'humain. Il sentait la peur et pourtant il essayait de feindre l'ignorance que Stiles n'était plus Stiles. Courageuse petite étincelle qu'il était. Il essayait de le tromper comme c'était plaisant à voir. Peut-être ne le tuerait -il pas.

\- Non, non. _Ricana-t-il_ : Je veux vous parler _. Il s'avança nonchalamment vers l'humain et tapota de ses doigts les tables, au rythme du petit cœur vrombissant dans l'estomac de son hôte_ : Plus la queue est ancienne plus l'Onis est puissant. J'ai raison ? Il en reste une. Je sais que c'est la plus forte. Il sourit, narquois quand l'humain se redressa en sentant leurs souffles se mélanger.

\- Malheureusement je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Répéta Monsieur Yukimura qui tenta de cacher ses mains tremblantes de terreur.

Il secoua la tête d'un air déçu et fit mine de soupirer attrister.

\- Vous parlerez. _L'humain resta silencieux et dégluti, ses mains devenaient moites_ : Pourquoi tremblez-vous ? _Railla-t-il_ : Allons, professeur vous savez que je suis un pacifiste ? _Il posa sa main sur le livre, Monsieur Yukimura l'observa le souffle couper. Il souleva le roman et la mouche voleta, elle entra dans la bouche de l'humain qui expira horrifié. Le professeur s'effondra au sol et plaqua ses mains sur sa gorge essayant vainement de respirer. Il observa rieur Monsieur Yukimura blêmir et sa peau devenir bleuâtre. Il attendit que l'humain se mette à parler mais celui-ci tint bon et releva le menton comme pour le défier. Il sourit, malicieux et précisa_ : Ils parlent tous, tôt ou tard.

S'il n'avait pas la dernière queue maintenant il trouverait un autre moyen de l'obtenir. Au moins la mouche espionnerait les Yukimura, ainsi il serait rapidement où elles étaient. Il baissa les yeux et observa le corps convulsant de l'humain qui tentait désespérément de respirer. Il soupira et s'agenouilla faisant face au professeur qui releva le menton le défiant toujours. Il rit soudainement, amusé par l'orgueil démesuré de cette créature. Il prit violemment les cheveux de l'humain et le força à se redresser, Monsieur Yukimura grimaça de douleur et toussa brusquement essayant vainement de respirer.

\- Eh bien professeur, vous êtes plus distrayant en agonisant qu'en enseignant. _Il ricana mais fronça ses sourcils agacé par le manque de réaction. Une pensée cruelle lui vint et un grand sourire pourfendit ses lèvres et ses yeux s'éclairèrent d'une lueur féroce_ : Vous avez une fille délicieuse, j'ai vu dans les souvenirs de Stiles quelle délicate fleure est-elle.

\- Tu seras vaincu ! S'étrangla le professeur essayant de contenir sa haine et sa crainte : Peut importe combien d'alliés as-tu ! Vous serez vaincu !

\- Alliés ? _Répéta-t-il hilare par le babillage de l'humain_ : Vous êtes bien curieux professeur. Essayerez-vous de me faire parler ? _Le cœur de l'homme battu plus fortement, le faisant jubilé_ : Vous, professeur devait être doué en énigme ? _Son visage devient faussement candide_ : Alors vous connaissez surement cette devinette "Si cela cache, ce n'est que pour mieux révéler. Cela bloque autant que cela permet de passer."

Monsieur Yukimura fronça ses sourcils essayant d'assimiler les paroles du Nogitsune. Peut-être donnait-il une réponse cachée ? Il toussa plus violemment et se redressa difficilement refusant de montrer une faiblesse au démon qui ne fit que sourire plus encore.

\- Vous semblez exténué, professeur. Je devrais vous laissez vous reposé. _Chuchota-t-il en feignant l'inquiétude et se rapprochant de l'humain, son souffle effleurant son oreille_ : On ne peut réveillé celui qui est déjà éveillé. Ricana-t-il joyeusement, il se releva et s'éloigna du professeur qui l'observa déconcerté, effondré et la respiration dangereusement sifflante.

Il quitta la salle de cours et déambula dans le grand couloir en effleurant le mur de ses doigts. Il aimerait peindre la blancheur de ces murs en un magnifique rouge, une couleur qui scierait à ravir dans une école. Ce lieux sentait différentes émotions et certaines seraient propice à satisfaire ses désirs. Des enfants en perditions perdu dans un monde qui les rejetaient portant une haine succulente camouflant leurs douleurs. Oh ! Comme il voulait détruire cette ville ! Comme il voulait tant être bercé par les cries d'agonies de ces créatures ! Voir le visage de ces nuisibles épouvantés alors que leurs corps baignés dans une mer écarlate où flottés des humains décrépis !

Il quitta le lycée et grimpa dans le petit véhicule. Il conduisit pour se rendre à la maison de Stiles ayant un nouveau jeu fort distrayant. Si les Onies ne pouvaient être à lui alors il userait des proches de Stiles comme un bouclier et regarderait avec joie ces infidèles essayer de sauver le dépouillé.

 _Comme se serait hilarant !_

Il se gara et s'avança vers la porte d'entrée. Il fit céder la serrure avant d'entrer dans la maison vide de ces occupants. Ainsi, cette habitation semblait tout comme son résident dépérir dans une longue agonie. Il monta les marches qui grincèrent sombrement sous le poids de l'adolescent et les ombres qui l'accompagnaient s'étendirent avec bonheur, noyant le peu de lumière subsistant encore. Il se dirigea immédiatement dans la chambre de l'adolescent devenue le simple souvenir d'un esprit dont son âme dévorée s'abandonna aux ténèbres. Amusé, il se laissa chuter sur le matelas moelleux de son hôte.

 _Bientôt... Bientôt Stiles tu n'existeras plus._

Disparu il sera ! Et sa magnifique âme déchirée par la douleur sera entièrement dévorer ! Et elle ! Elle ! Elle ne pourra plus jouer son rôle ! Elle ne sera plus une menace ! Elle se laissera à lui ! Elle lui appartiendra ! Elle reviendra à son origine ! Et enfin ! Enfin il pourra l'utiliser ! A cet instant alors, absolument plus rien ne pourra l'arrêter. Plus de blessure causé par ces Onies, plus aucun moyens de le séparer de son hôte !

 _Oh ! L'attente est insoutenable !_

De toute son existence, jamais il aura été si comblé par tant de puissances ! Il caressa l'abdomen de Stiles et rit de bonne humeur. Il se redressa et releva la tête où il aperçut le reflet d'une caméra au plafond. Le père de son hôte avait dû les installer quand son fils était parti à Eichen House. Cet imbécile était si maniable, c'était délicieux ! Il fit un grand sourire à la caméra et salua de la main Monsieur Stilinski qui devait l'observer en ce moment. Il se releva et se dirigea vers l'échiquier. Il fronça ses sourcils et se concentra, quel petit tour amusant pourrait-il faire avec ce jeu ? Il remarqua les étiquettes avec les noms de chaque proches de Stiles. Il décida de laisser un petit message sympathique à la meute de Scott. Il mit en roi Derek simplement pour taquiner son hôte sur sa déviance et posa les autres pièces, de tels sortes qu'ils comprennent que le jeu était gagné d'avance et qu'il les attendrait au studio de l'Oméga.

Il partit rapidement et se dirigea tout naturellement au loft où il attendit patiemment que la petite troupe ne vienne à lui. Le soleil commençait doucement à se coucher, les grandes fenêtres laissèrent les rayons écarlates de l'étoile somnolente éclairée l'appartement. Les ombres s'étendirent lentement saluant amicalement leur confère.

Il les sentit arriver. L'énergie négatif de la peur et de l'angoisse s'engouffra en lui donnant un en cas fort appétissant. Il entendit plusieurs chaussures foulées le béton de l'immeuble indiquant le nombre de ces visiteurs. Il camoufla sa joie et son odeur pour ne pas alerter les loups garous de qui était dans ce corps. Il voulait faire une surprise, après tout !

Les portent glissèrent soudainement et il se retourna lentement. Il remarqua les silhouettes cachées derrière Monsieur Stilinski toujours sourcils froncés qui l'observa minutieusement. Il s'avança hésitant et s'arrêta devant les marches. Le shérif sortit de sa poche une paire de menotte. Il haussa les sourcils à l'apparition de cette dernière. C'était une grande histoire d'amour apparemment les policiers et elles.

\- Tu veux me passer les menottes ? Demanda-t-il feignant la crédulité.

\- Si mon fils est toujours là… _Monsieur Stilinski commença à s'approcher de lui, méfiant et continua_ : S'il reste une partie de lui se tenant là devant moi... _Le shérif lui faisait face maintenant_ : Il mettra ça de son plein gré et viendra avec moi, parce qu'il sait que je suis là pour le protéger de lui-même et des autres. Finit-il en tendant les menottes.

Il resta silencieux feignant l'innocence et l'obéissance. Il montra ses poignets et baissa la tête faussement attristée. _C'était hilarant_. Le père mit les menottes et recula lentement. Le shérif ne le quitta pas des yeux.

Il releva alors paresseusement le visage et le regarda d'un air narquois. Un sourire ironique éclaira les traits exténués de l'adolescent. Il pencha la tête minant l'expression candide de son hôte et se mit à rire brusquement réjouit par le désespoir et la rage de Monsieur Stilinski.

\- Tu n'es pas mon fils ! Souffla le Shérif horrifié par l'égayement assourdissant du démon.

Il se tut soudainement et éloigna violemment ses poignets brisant les menottes. A cet instant, il aperçut les autres silhouettes cachés entrées dans la pièce.

 _Que le spectacle commence !_

La jeune chasseuse à sa gauche sortie un taser et tira. Il attrapa facilement les deux fils conducteurs et sourit amusé par la minuscule piqure que lui causa l'arme. Il pensait vraiment le capturé avec quelque chose d'aussi pitoyable ? Il amena soudainement le pistolet à lui, faisant lâcher le taser des mains de l'adolescente qui écarquilla les yeux terrifiés et recula. Il entendit immédiatement un grognement grossier et vit l'Omega Derek se jeter sur lui. Il se pencha légèrement en arrière évitant le coup de griffes et attrapa le bras du Loup garou, l'emprisonna et brisa les os de son épaule, le faisant hurler de douleur. Il eut un sourire de contentement et traîna immédiatement Derek jusqu'à une table métallique où il fracassa sa tête dessus avant de le jeter violemment contre le mur. Il haussa les sourcils moqueur en observant le Loup Garou serrer des dents, échoué misérablement au sol mais se retourna en entendant le son d'un revolver où la sécurité était enlevée.

Monsieur Argent pointa l'arme sur sa tête, le regard déterminé mais puant le chagrin. Il s'avança amusé par le retournement de situation.

\- Argent, écoute-moi. Ne fais pas ça ! Le supplia Monsieur Stilinski affolé de voir un révolver visant le front de son fils. Il s'avança vers l'homme armé et leva une main pour tenter de l'apaiser.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Je l'ai déjà fait. Loups Garous, guerriers. Je peux facilement ajouter un Nogitsune sur la liste. Dit Monsieur Argent résolu mais en réponse un autre révolver s'ajouta à la partie et cette fois pointé sur la tête du chasseur.

\- Oh ! Ricana-t-il égayé par le nouveau jeu : Qui allait tirer en premier ?

\- Tu ne tueras pas mon fils ! S'énerva Monsieur Stilinski.

\- Tu l'as dit, toi-même, shérif. Ce n'est pas ton fils. Répliqua l'Argent.

\- Lâche ça ! Lâche ça ! Insista Stilinski la voix se brisant par la terreur.

Ils allaient s'entretuer ? Se serait drôle de savoir comment ce scénario imprévu se terminerait ! Le père serait plus amène de craquer le premier, les liens de parentés humains provoqué toujours des situations imprévisibles et des réactions impulsives. Devrait-il lui aussi participer à cette pièce ? Oh ! Il ne pouvait pas rester silencieux et laisser un spectacle aussi appétissant se terminer rapidement ? Ils lui donnaient faim ! Maintenant il avait faim ! Faim de destruction, de conflit ! Et il pouvait bien profiter un peu de cette distraction ! Le temps que les Onis n'arrivent et qu'il s'enquit de chercher la queue qu'avait sur elle la renarde ingrate. Il regarda avec un désespoir feint le parent et hurla d'une voix tremblante :

\- Papa, il va me tirer dessus ! Il va me tuer ! Papa !

\- Ne l'écoute pas ! Répliqua aussitôt Monsieur Argent essayant de ne pas être manipulé.

\- Lâche ça ! _Monsieur Stilinski dit ignorant le chasseur, épouvanté d'imaginer son fils effondré avec un trou béant dans son front_ : Maintenant fais-le !

\- Presse la détente. Souffla-t-il d'une voix exigeante, les yeux scintillant de malice.

\- Écoute moi ! Pose le flingue ! Continua Monsieur Stilinski qui paniqua en entendant le Nogitsune.

\- Tire moi dessus ! Hurla-t-il en réponse plongeant ses yeux sombres et sérieux dans ceux hésitant de Monsieur Argent.

\- Écoute moi ! _Le supplia le père la voix se brisant par la peur_ : Pose ce flingue maintenant !

\- Tue-moi ! Répéta-t-il en s'avançant vers l'arme, un immense sourire arrogant illuminant le visage de l'hôte.

\- Pose ton arme ! S'horrifia Monsieur Stilinski s'approchant également de Monsieur Argent toujours silencieux réfléchissant s'il devait tiré ou non.

\- Papa ! Intervint soudain la voix douce de l'adolescente faisant tressaillir le chasseur qui fronça ses sourcils en réponse.

\- Tue-moi ! Ordonna-t-il s'amusant encore un peu avec ses jouets. Le chasseur semblait sur le point de céder.

\- Argent pose là ! Hurla maintenant hystériquement Monsieur Stilinski qui posa son arme sur le front de Monsieur Argent.

\- Papa ! _Cria cette fois la jeune fille semblant sûre d'elle_ : Un combat ! Arrêtez-ça ! C'est ce qu'il veut ! C'est exactement ce qu'il veut !

Il détourna le regard du chasseur et s'éloigna du révolver pour observer avec attention l'humaine . Il fit un grand sourire à l'adolescente avant d'éclater d'un rire cruel :

\- Pas exactement ! _Il jeta un coup d'œil aux fenêtre où les rayons lunaires commençaient à apparaitre. Ils seront ici d'un instant à l'autre. Il regarda ses boucliers et d'un sourire narquois il répondit à l'adolescente_ : J'étais gentil d'espérer que Scott serait là. Mais je suis content que vous ayez tous dégainer vos armes. Parce que vous n'êtes pas ici pour me tuer. Vous êtes ici pour me protéger.

Il recula se plaçant derrière les deux humains qui regardèrent les ombres humaines se dessinaient devant eux. Il sourit en remarquant que l'Oméga et la jeune humaine s'avancèrent immédiatement. _Eh bien ! C'est appréciable d'avoir des gardes du corps !_ Il n'aurait même pas à se battre pour détruire le reste des Onies. Il quitta discrètement le loft pendant que ses jouets étaient occupés à jouer les preux chevaliers.

Il savait où elle était. La queue mais aussi la renarde ingrate. Il devait récupérer le reste de la puissance de sa queue avant qu'elle ne se volatilise. Il serait dommage de ne pas apprendre à utilise cette arme et celle que son hôte portait. Oh ! Il avait hâte de libérer une partie infime de ce pouvoir ! Il se glissa silencieusement dans la maison de l'Eichen, un sourire ironique à la pensée que Stiles avait put s'imaginer en sécurité. Quel imbécile fut-il ! Si facile à tromper ! Si facile à manipuler ! Il rencontra quelques humains qui ne sentirent pas sa présence. Il alla à la porte du sous sol où gisait les restes de son dernier hôte. Il la sentait, celle qui l'avait amené à la matrice ! Elle avait rappelé, il y a quelques minutes, les Onies. Il se demanda quelle en fut la raison. Son hôte ne pouvait pas être suffisamment aimé pour que les humaines mettent en danger des milliers d'autres vies, si ? Il descendit l'escalier et l'aperçu ramasser les fragments du mur brisé donnant un mot japonnais. Il ne fut nullement surprit quand il comprit que la renarde ne ressentait plus sa présence, plus elle utilisait ses Onies et plus elle s'affaiblissait. Elle finirait par perdre toute sa puissance, quelle gâchis ! Elle qui illuminait de pouvoir, sa lumière n'était guère plus étincelante que l'éclairage d'une bougie artificielle, fatiguée.

\- Pourquoi ce Kanji ? Pourquoi "soi-même" ? Demanda-t-il intrigué. Il la vit sursauter légèrement.

\- Pour dire qu'il est mort en tant que lui-même. Parce que Rys n'était pas un monstre. _Elle se leva et se retourna pour lui faire face, la dague de sa queue dans sa main_ : Pas comme toi ! Cracha-t-elle.

\- Si je suis un monstre. _Répondit-il en haussant un sourcil ironique, les mains derrière son dos, il s'approcha d'elle_ : Pourquoi as-tu rappelé les Onies ? Qu'est-il arrivé à la femme qui a appelé à la destruction, au combat, à la douleur déferlant sur tout le monde ? _Son souffle se mélangea à celui de la renarde qui tressaillait. Elle essaya de contenir sa panique, en vain_ : Que s'est il passé ?

\- Je ne veux plus de cela. Répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté et fronça ses sourcils. Pourquoi ne voulait-elle plus ? Elle avait été si délicieuse ce jour-là ! Pleines de ressentiments, de souffrances et de haines ! Eux qui avaient massacrés les siens ! Ces soldats qui avaient abattu des civiles qui mourraient à petit feu dans une cage de crasse et insalubre ! Ils avaient refusé de sauver la vie d'un enfant par amour pour ces papiers froissées. Ce petit garçon qui avait dépérit dans une lente et immonde agonie ! N'avait-il pas le droit à la vengeance ? N'avait-il pas le droit à la justice ? N'est-ce pas ce que cette renarde avait désiré ardemment ? Au milieux du sang et de la mort, au milieux d'une fosse où serait oublié à jamais les victimes d'un conflit qu'ils n'avaient pas voulu ? Enfermé comme des pestiférés, travaillant de force comme des esclaves, abandonnés comme des animaux ? N'avait-elle pas voulu les vengés ? Avait-elle oublié leurs souffrances, leurs agonies ? La supplication de leur hurlement pour réclamer vengeance ? Ces hommes avaient mérités la destruction ! Tous ceux qui avaient participé à se massacre ! Tous ceux qui avaient regardé passivement cette torture ! Tous ceux qui porté le sang de ces assassins ! Ils méritaient de mourir ! Elle l'avait appelé pour ce besoin, cette envie qu'ils payent le prix de leurs monstruosités ! La vengeance ! La vengeance ! Cette magnifique et succulente vengeance ! Il était là grâce à elle ! Alors diable si elle avait décidé d'arrêter sa propre haine, lui il continuerait ! Il sèmerait la désolation ! Il était là pour cela ! Il avait été amené ici pour cela! Et il détruirait tout !

Il serait avec elle, le Chaos !

\- Moi si. _Répondit-il simplement. Il attrapa soudainement le bras tenant la dague_ : Tu as apporté ça en pensant que je ne le verrais pas ? _Il lui arracha des mains_ : Mauvaise idée. Dit-il d'un sourire heureux. Il retourna la lame et la planta dans le ventre de son hôte.

Réveillant au plus profond de ces entrailles une infime partie d'un pouvoir incommensurable. Il sentit les restent minuscules du feu du renard se mélanger avec cette puissance grandissante dans l'estomac de l'humain. La queue presque épuisée de son énergie s'illumina brusquement de ces viscères. Le surprenant lui et la renarde qui recula horrifié et déconcerté. Il sentit une nouvelle source incroyable se mélanger à lui, l'entourant et le baignant d'un pouvoir merveilleux.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Qu'as tu fais ? Cria la renarde tétanisée par l'écrasante énergie émergeant du Nogitsune.

Il s'effondra lourdement, la puissance, dévorant presque sa présence. Il soupira de bonheur et enleva la queue du renard qu'il lâcha. Elle s'éteignit immédiatement. Un sang noir, épais et nauséabond s'écoula paresseusement de la plaie. Son soudain rire fit échos dans le silence du sous sol qui était avaler par les ombres. L'ingrate renarde se pencha pour ramasser la lame mais gémit de douleur, la chaire brulée remplaça alors la puanteur de l'humidité. Il créa des centaines de mouches qui se formèrent dans le sang et la peau déchiquetée. Elles s'envolèrent rapidement chantant et dansant dans les ténèbres. Il regarda la renarde qui tenait sa main où des cloques nauséabondes se formées.

\- Le Chaos approche. Répondit-il avec plénitude.

Son corps se disloqua lentement se mélangeant aux mouches. Il devenait la source même de la vengeance dans Beacon Hills. Il sentit la haine, la peur, l'angoisse de chaque créatures de cette ville. Il immisça une partie infime de lui dans chaque habitant, la ville deviendra un enfer. Il pénétra dans l'esprit des proches de Stiles et les incita à s'entre- tuer.

Alors que les ombres l'embrassèrent il entendit les hurlements d'agonies de ceux qu'il hanta.

Il se réveilla brusquement, assit dans un canapé, en sentant un liquide immonde coulé le long des lèvres de son hôte et s'engouffrer dans sa gorge. Il reconnu immédiatement l'aura puissante de l'Alpha et se plus amoindrit d'un Béta, d'un humain et d'une Banshee. Il attrapa violemment le bras du Loup garou plus faible et lui bloqua la trachée, observant avec délice le désarrois de l'Alpha qui tenta vainement de l'arrêter. Le loup garou Béta commença à suffoquer et perdre connaissance quand le corps de son hôte se paralysa. Il haussa les sourcils à l'humain, amusé par cette ruse :

\- Venin de Kanima. Bien joué. _Il ricana et regarda avec ironie le Béta qui s'avança à lui menaçant_ : Tu sais quand on dit qu'un jumeau ressent quand l'autre souffre ? Tu n'as pas perdu ce talent, aussi, n'est ce pas ? _Il feignit l'empathie_ : J'espère pas. Tu vas en avoir besoin. _Il soupira faussement attristé et continua d'un sourire narquois_ : Je te donne un petit indice. _Il attendit quelques secondes mais soupira une nouvelle fois concédant à lui confier un secret_ : Ok, Ethan est au lycée.

Le Béta regarda terrifié son Alpha qui hocha la tête et répondit à la question silencieuse du Loup Garou :

\- Vas-y. Le Béta parti alors immédiatement en courant sous ses yeux amusés.

Il posa sa tête sur le dossier du canapé et s'esclaffa :

\- J'espère qu'il arrivera à temps ! J'aime bien les jumeaux. Petits tempérament, pulsion d'homicide ! _Expliqua-t-il doucereusement pourquoi il préféré ces jouets. Il pencha la tête de son hôte et rencontra les yeux sombres et observateur de l'agaçant Alpha_ : Il y a des choses plus marrantes que toi, essayant de sauver le monde tous les jours ! Siffla-t-il avec méprit.

Il remarqua une humaine adulte entrée dans la pièce, la mère de l'Alpha, il supposa par la ressemblance physique et leur auras similaire.

\- Doc. _Intervint-elle_ : Vous avez amené quelques choses pour paralyser son corps mais avez-vous quelques choses pour sa bouche ? Demanda l'humaine adulte essayant d'être courageuse alors que son énergie pulsait la crainte. Il lui fit un sourire ironique qui la fit légèrement tressaillir mais elle essaya de le cacher.

\- Oui. Répondit immédiatement le Docteur Deaton qui sortit un rouleau de scotch, le coupa et le posa sur ses lèvres.

Il fronça ses sourcils et grimaça par la sensation désagréable de cette chose collant les lèvres de son hôte. Il était encore épuisé par l'utilisation de la puissance de cette vie, il attendrait alors sagement de récupérer leur force et qu'ils guérissent. Il hurla dans le scotch et rigola par l'expression de terreur dans chacun d'eux. Il regarda la Banshee et lui fit un clin d'oeil malicieux, elle hoqueta et quitta la pièce. Il n'avait pas oublié qu'elles furent deux pour l'empêcher de prendre possession de Stiles ! L'une d'elle ayant prit l'apparence de la Banshee et avait maintenant fusionné avec son hôte, heureusement, il avait eu cette autre carte. L'Alpha suivit l'adolescente hurleuse, surement pour lui remonter le moral. Le docteur reçu un appel, il répondit et fronça les sourcils avant de regarder avec horreur dans sa direction. Il se hâta de partir de la pièce où il était accompagné par la mère de l'Alpha. Il devait sûrement être au courant de la soudaine folie des habitants de Beacon Hills que se soit humains, créatures et animaux. Il ricana heureux de la panique et de l'hystérie qui contaminait cette ville comme un virus contagieux. Il entendit des éclats de voix avant qu'ils se turent tous et que seule l'humaine adulte ne reste dans la maison.

Elle entra dans la pièce et posa un sac contenant ses affaires médicaux. Elle s'agenouilla et leva le tee shirt de son hôte. Elle grimaça et soupira peiné par la plaie béante qui se soigné lentement. Elle désinfecta la blessure et posa un pansement délicatement. Il décida de jouer un peu, s'ennuyant terriblement. Il laissa des grosses larmes glissés sur les joues amaigris de son hôte, ses pleurs devinrent suffisamment bruyant et convaincant pour que l'humaine adulte arrêta de l'ignorer.

\- Stiles ? L'appela-t-elle la voix pleine d'espoir.

Il hocha la tête lentement. La femme se redressa et posa une main affectueuse sur sa joue, elle n'hésita pas un instant à lui enlever le scotch. Elle le regarda tendrement, ses yeux soulagés de savoir que l'adolescent n'était pas perdu. Elle qui avait sûrement gardé en mémoire les paroles de Deaton. Il était logique que cet homme possédant de grandes connaissances savait que l'âme de Stiles était lentement consumé par lui. Peut-être leur avait-il dit que c'était trop tard ? Peut-être que Scott insupportable Jésus Christ avait assuré que son meilleur ami était encore là ? Qu'il se battait contre lui ?

 _Comme c'est drôle !_

Il aurait aimé être là et voir son visage pâlir quand il entendait la mise en garde de Deaton. La rationalité de cet homme sur la possibilité que Stiles avait bel et bien disparu. C'était surement pour cela qu'ils étaient aussi désespérés, prêt à le capturer et chercher n'importe quelle solution pour réveiller le peu de conscience qu'avait encore son hôte. Il ne le sentait plus d'ailleurs, depuis qu'il s'était abandonné à lui. Son âme avait été dévoré par les ombres et c'était seulement grâce à sa protection, qu'il lui donné l'impossibilité de l'assimiler complétement. Si elle n'était pas là, Stiles n'existerait déjà plus et alors s'il parvenait à le réveiller son hôte voudrait-il vivre ? Oh, il en doutait ! Il avait été en lui quand il avait comprit ce qu'il était, ce qu'il porté. Et il comprenait bien son hôte, quel humain normalement constitué de sexe masculin voudrait vivre ainsi ?

Il était perdu et c'était d'autant plus drôle de les faire espéré qu'il voulait vivre. Peut-être devrait-il se détacher de Stiles et voir l'épave qu'il était ? Oh ! Oh ! Cela serait fort amusant ! Il pouvait le faire maintenant il avait la puissance et il n'avait jamais joué à ce jeux ! Peut-être devrait-il essayer ! C'était fort tentant !

\- Stiles ? Répéta-t-elle doucement souriante maintenant.

Il arrêta immédiatement de sangloter et secoua la tête, un sourire narquois répondit à la crédulité de l'adulte :

\- Vraiment Mélissa ? _Elle se releva et recula apeuré semblant soudainement bien plus âgée par la fatigue et l'angoisse_ : J'ai versé une larme. C'est tout ce qu'il faut ? _Il continua comme s'il s'adresser à un enfant_ : Vous ne pouvez pas vous effondrer si facilement. Comment allez-vous tenir quand Scott apprendra la vérité ?

\- Quoi ? Souffla-t-elle d'une petite voix intimidé, les mains tremblantes cachées par ses bras croisées.

\- Quand il comprendra pourquoi son père est parti. _Expliqua-t-il calmement se délectant de l'affolement dans ses yeux sombres_ : Vous savez qu'il a tout entendu, n'est-ce pas ? Vous n'avez pas idée. Vous avez appelé Stilinski après ce qu'il s'est passé. Vous n'avez rien dit à Scott mais vous l'avez raconté au Shérif mais Stiles l'a entendu comme il entend tout. _Il avança un peu la tête de son hôte essayant de se rapprocher d'elle, faisant mine de lui révéler un grand secret_ : Mais vous voulez savoir pourquoi il ne l'a jamais dit à Scott ? Parce qu'il savait que Scott ne vous le pardonnerez jamais. Il savait combien il vous aurez détesté.

\- Ce n'est pas toi, Stiles. Chuchota-t-elle d'une voix brisée.

\- Maintenant, si. Répondit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Mélissa blêmit et remit immédiatement le scotch, ne pouvant pas en supporter davantage elle quitta précipitamment la pièce emportant son sac avec elle. Il senti l'Alpha, la Banshee et le vétérinaire revenir quelques minutes plus tard dans la maison, ces derniers semblaient avoir trouver une solution. Ils le regardèrent silencieusement alors que Scott essayait de parler à sa mère qui était encore terrifié par leur précédente conversation.

Il fronça les sourcils, intrigué en sentant une aura délicieuse s'approcher de l'entré. Un Loup Garou Béta plein de haine s'avança vers lui et l'observa méticuleusement, lui tournant autour comme un chat avec une souris, un nouveau jouet en perspective ! Il espéra qu'il sera plus solide que Mélissa.

\- On ne dirait pas qu'il survivrait à une claque dans la figure. _Dit le Béta les sourcils froncés_ : Encore moins à la morsure d'un loup garou ?

Oh ! Était-ce cela leur solution ? Changer Stiles ? Comme c'était hilarant ! La morsure ne changerait rien pour son hôte, elle serait immédiatement annihilé par la petite vie dans son abdomen. Plus drôle encore le Loup Garou qui oserait planter ses crocs dans la chaire de Stiles mourait dans une lente agonie. Il aimerait bien voir cela ! L'Alpha pensant sauver son meilleur ami se ferait empoisonné et dépérirait dans une douleur atroce sous les yeux de Stiles devenu les siens.

\- Tu ne penses pas que ça puisse marcher ? L'interrogea inquiet l'Alpha, après tout c'était l'unique plan qu'ils avaient trouvé pour sauvé son hôte.

\- C'est plus une guerre mentale que physique. _Souligna le Béta qui s'assit face à lui_ : Il y a de meilleur méthode pour gagner cette bataille. Expliqua le Béta qui se releva, recula et regarda le Loup Garou et le vétérinaire. C'était amusement que l'Alpha fut assez désemparé pour demander de l'aide à un être qu'il haïssait et méprisé. Succulent à observer.

\- Quelle sorte de méthode ? Demanda Scott semblant perdu, le Béta prit sa main et d'un geste précis fit sortir les griffes de l'Alpha.

\- On va entrer dans sa tête. Dit le Béta, le toisant avec arrogance faisant hausser ses sourcils amusé par sa conclusion.

Ils espérait donc réveillé Stiles qui pourrait les aider à trouver une solution pour le vaincre et si cela ne fonctionnait pas, alors Scott préviendrait Stiles qu'il le transformerait. Quel plan risible ! Dans touts les cas c'était échec et mat, fin de la partie.

Ils se regardèrent et le laissèrent une nouvelle fois seul. Il écouta à peine les voix dans la cuisine qui essayaient de savoir comment ils allaient faire. La Banshee et le Béta s'éloignèrent et Scott assit à côté de Deaton, ne le quitta pas des yeux tentant peut-être de trouver une lueur appartenant à Stiles dans les yeux noisettes de son hôte.

\- Donc on a un plan ? Demanda le vétérinaire qui se leva et s'avança vers le Béta et l'adolescente hurleuse qui venait de les rejoindre.

\- Scott va essayer de fouiller dans l'esprit du pâle et méchant Stiles pour déterrer le pâle et blafard vrai Stiles. Puis le faire revenir des profondeurs de sa propre inconscience mais il ne va pas le faire seul.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda Scott les sourcils se fronçant d'incompréhension.

\- Quelqu'un doit y aller avec lui. Dit le Béta en dirigeant son regard vers la Banchee qui releva son menton montrant qu'elle y arriverait. Elle s'avança près de lui et serra les poings se forçant à contrôler sa peur.

\- Et si on le trouve ? Demanda Scott qui sortit ses griffes et les posa sur la nuque de son hôte.

\- Vous allez devoir le ramener d'une façon ou d'une autre. _Répondit nonchalamment le Béta_ : Essayez de lui redonner le contrôle de son esprit et de son corps.

\- Tu peux expliquer "d'une façon ou d'une autre" ? Répliqua sèchement la Banshee agacée par le manque d'information.

\- Je ne suis pas très précis en ce moment. _Dit le Béta irrité et plaçant l'autre main de Scott avec ces griffes sur la nuque de la Banshee_ : Improvisez !

\- Et si c'était un autre piège ? Parla Scott réfléchissant à voix haute.

\- Quand allez-vous commencez à me faire confiance ? Demanda le Béta semblant hilare.

\- Je parle de lui. Précisa Scott en faisant un signe de la tête en sa direction.

\- Scott. _L'appela le vétérinaire attirant l'attention de l'Alpha et de lui_ : On a pas beaucoup de temps.

L'orgueilleux Alpha hocha la tête et se concentra réveillant le pouvoir de son rang. Il planta brusquement les griffes dans le cou de son hôte et de la Banshee. Alors que les créatures entrèrent dans son esprit méticuleux, il fit un grand sourire aux adultes qui le regardèrent avec terreur.

 _Que le nouvel acte commence !_

Scott et Lydia se réveillèrent tous les deux attachés à des lits. Ils regardèrent hébétés la petite chambre au mur grisâtre et à l'odeur étouffante de renfermer et de transpiration. Ils avaient réussi mais maintenant ils étaient piégés comme des malades mentaux dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Scott et Lydia s'observèrent timidement et une lueur pleine d'espoir naquit, pour leur ami perdu dans les abysses de l'esprit d'une entité ancienne. Ils essayèrent vaguement de regarder s'ils avaient une possibilité d'enlever les attaches mais rien n'y faisait, ils devraient utiliser la force. Ils se mouvèrent violemment tentant désespérément de faire céder les lanières mais rien n'y fit, ils étaient piégée.

Lydia arrêta de s'agiter inutilement et soupira bruyamment attirant l'attention de Scott qui continué à remuer dans le lit.

\- As-tu vraiment besoin que je te rappelle que tu es un Loup Garou ?

\- Nous sommes dans la tête de Stiles. Répondit simplement Scott qui abandonna un instant de se libérer.

-Et tu es une créatures surnaturelle avec une force surnaturelle ! _Répliqua Lydia espérant que cela fonctionnerait si son ami pensé utilisé sa puissance de Loup Garou_ : Brise les liens !

Scott ferma les yeux et se concentra. Il sentit son pouvoir d'Alpha se réveiller et commença à forcer les liens et alors qu'il les senti lentement céder, quelques choses changea et une brulure immonde transperça la chair de ses poignets et de ses chevilles. Il ne supporta brusquement plus le contact des lanières et un hurlement de douleur fit échos dans le silence de la petite chambre.

\- Scott ? Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Lydia paniqué et impuissante à la souffrance de son ami.

\- Je... Je... _Bafouilla-t-il impossible de parler correctement sous cette torture immonde_ : Ne sais pas ! Répondit-il avant de hurler de nouveau.

\- Scott ! Tiens bon ! _Tenta misérablement Lydia pour le rassurer. Elle observa la petite chambre essayant de trouver une solution pour s'échapper mais, elle commença à paniqué quand l'odeur insupportable de chaire bruler emplit la salle_ :Il y a bien un moyen de sortir d'ici ! Souffla-t-elle la voix tremblante.

Lentement la chambre se changea en four, les murs devinrent étouffants, la chaleur dévora la pièce empêchant Lydia et Scott de respirer normalement. Ils commencèrent à suffoquer.

\- Il faut qu'on arrête ! _Hurla Lydia haletante_ : Scott il faut que tu arrêtes !

L'Alpha serra les dents et s'obligea à se concentrer pour quitter l'esprit de Stiles mais rien ne se passa.

\- Il nous a piégé ! Cria Scott la voix brisée par ses hurlements d'agonies.

\- Il faut qu'on sorte maintenant ! Scott ! Maintenant ou on va mourir ici ! Répondit Lydia qui toussa fortement. Elle se pencha légèrement cherchant désespérément de l'oxygène mais rien ne changea, l'air était irrespirable. Elle sentit ses muscles se tendre violemment et convulsa.

\- Lydia ! _L'appela Scott horrifié de voir le corps de son amie avoir des soubresauts incontrôlable_ : Lydia ! Accroche toi ! _Il était impuissant. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Ils devaient sortir de là. Il fallait qu'ils sortent de là. Ils avaient besoin d'aide... De l'aide ! Bon sang, il espéra qu'il puisse l'entendre, il était leur seul espoir. Il avait foi en lui. Il ne pouvait pas accepté la pensée qu'il soit parti_ : Stiles ! Stiles ! Je t'en supplies arrête le ! Stiles ! _Hurla-t-il désespéré, commençant à devenir léthargique_ : Stiles tu n'es pas seul ! On est là ! On est venu te chercher ! On est venu te sauver ! On va te sauver ! _Continua Scott refusant d'abandonner. Il s'accrocha au peu de force qu'il avait sa conscience sombrant progressivement dans les ténèbres_ : Je ... Te ... Protégerais... Je t'a...Bandonnerais ... Jamais ... Souffla Scott ses paupières lourde, il aperçu difficilement Lydia les yeux clos, les lèvres bleuir. Il n'allait pas mourir, Stiles ne les laisserait pas mourir, il ne les abandonnerait jamais...

Ce fut quand il allait perdre connaissance qu'une lumière blanche illumina soudainement la petite chambre. Il écarquilla les yeux et toussa fortement quand il put de nouveau respirer, les larmes aux yeux il entendit soulagé Lydia respirer bruyamment. Il cligna des paupières essayant de voir correctement malgré la sueur et le picotement désagréable de ses iris.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? _Demanda Lydia la voix étranglée_ : Pourquoi on peut respirer ?

\- C'est Stiles. _Dit immédiatement Scott persuadé que son ami était intervenu_ : Stiles ? L'appela-t-il s'attendant à une de ces répliques sarcastiques mais seul le silence et la respiration haletante de Lydia lui répondirent.

\- Non, regarde ! Souffla Lydia observant fasciné un point précis.

Scott pencha également sa tête vers l'entrée de la chambre qui était maintenant ouverte. Il fronça ses sourcils en remarquant la petite silhouette lumineuse ressemblant étrangement à une biche, éclairant l'obscurité dans la pièce et derrière la porte.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Chuchota-t-il émerveillé par la beauté de la créature.

\- Je ne sais pas. C'est ma première fois dans la tête de quelqu'un d'autre. Répliqua Lydia qui ne quitta pas des yeux la lumière à l'apparence animal.

\- Crois-tu qu'elle est dangereuse ? Demanda Scott craignant à une autre ruse.

\- Elle nous a sauvé la vie. _Répondit Lydia puis elle plongea ses yeux verts dans ceux sombres de Scott_ : J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne nous veut aucun mal. _Elle fronça ses sourcils et réfléchie un instant cherchant à expliciter une sensation difficilement explicable_ : C'est comme si j'étais avec une personne de confiance, comme si j'étais avec... Avec ma mère.

\- Avec ta mère ? Comment ça ? L'interrogea Scott essayant de comprendre les mots de Lydia.

\- Tu sais c'est comme quand tu te rappelais d'un souvenir où tu te sentais en sécurité avec ta mère. Elle me fait me sentir comme ça. C'est vraiment étrange. Tu ne ressens rien ? Lui demanda-t-elle curieuse.

\- Je ne sais pas. _Il fronça ses sourcils et réfléchi observant la biche qui tourna sa fine tête assez indistincte vers lui_ : Je n'ai pas envie de lui faire de mal. _Chuchota-t-il essayant de mieux regarder l'apparence de la créature_ : C'est comme si elle était une personne innocente que je devais protégé mais... Peut-être que c'est lui ?

\- Je n'en suis pas si sûre. Répondit Lydia un pressentiment lui murmurant qu'elle les amènerait à lui.

La biche se déplaça lentement et s'approcha du lit de l'adolescente. Sa silhouette se dessina avec plus de précision et son museau effleura délicatement les lanières qui s'effritèrent brusquement. Lydia tressailli quand elle rencontra les perles noisettes de la biche. Elle écarquilla les yeux en les reconnaissant immédiatement.

\- Scott ! Elle a les yeux de Stiles !

L'adolescent tourna la tête et plongea ses yeux sombres dans ceux de la créature lumineuse et en eut le souffle coupé. Il avait l'impression d'être face à Stiles ! Qu'est ce que cela voulait-il dire ? La biche effleura également les lanières qui disparu en devenant poussière. Il se releva, quitta le lit et évita de s'approcher de trop près de la créature. Il rejoignit Lydia qui était encore assise sur le matelas.

\- On fait quoi maintenant ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Je ne sais pas. _Répondit-elle en frottant ses poignets irrités, elle regarda la biche qui pencha sa fine tête sur le côté_ : La suivre je suppose.

\- Reste derrière moi. Dit Scott, il s'avança vers la biche qui se mouva et se dirigea vers la porte. Il se retourna et regarda Lydia qui hocha simplement la tête.

Ils passèrent de l'autre côté de la porte et furent accueilli par les ténèbres et le silence. Si la biche blanche n'était pas là, ils se seraient probablement perdu dans les limbes. Ils continuèrent pendant un certain temps à avancer prudemment restant l'un derrière l'autre et proche de la créature. Elle progressait avec une facilité déconcertante dans les ombres qui enfuirent à la présence de sa lumière. C'était comme un phare qui leur indiquait le chemin à travers une mer agitée.

\- Tu crois que les autres vont bien ? Chuchota soudain Lydia.

\- Je suis sûr qu'ils vont s'en sortir. Répondit Scott sans hésité.

\- Et Stiles, crois-tu qu'on pourra le sauver ? Demanda-t-elle la voix légèrement aiguë.

\- Oui ! Il est là. J'en suis sûr. On le sauvera Lydia et tout ira bien. Dit Scott se forçant à y croire de tout son cœur.

\- Mais tu as bien vu comment il était... _Scott se retourna légèrement les sourcils froncés. Elle soupira et expliqua_ : Je veux dire depuis un moment il semble vraiment mal.

\- Je sais. Moi aussi je l'ai remarqué. _Soupira-t-il se sentant soudain très fatigué_ : Je sais que c'est depuis le Nemeton mais s'il ne veut pas nous en parler on ne peut pas l'y forcer. Tant qu'il sais qu'on est là pour lui, ça ira. S'il tombe on sera ses béquilles et il le sait. Il peut-être défaitiste mais il n'abandonne pas facilement. Lui sourit-il pour tenter de l'apaiser.

\- Oui... Je suppose. Il a intérêt de toute manière ! Je n'ai pas failli mourir asphyxié pour rien ! Dit elle essayant d'alléger la conversation devenue sombre.

Scott allait répondre quand un hurlement les figèrent de terreur. C'était bestiale et dangereux, leur rappelant Peter quand il avait été un Alpha. La biche continua d'avancer et ce fut avec effroi qu'ils remarquèrent sa lumière disparaissant dans les abimes.

\- Il ne faut pas la perdre, Scott ! Cria Lydia sentant sa panique revenir à l'idée qu'ils soient perdu dans l'obscurité.

\- Reste près de moi ! Dit-il et se mit à courir vérifiant que son amie restait proche de lui.

Ils suivirent les filaments lumineux de la biche blanche qui se faisait dévoré par les ombres. Ils accélérèrent leurs courses, s'efforçant de ne pas perdre de vu le point lumineux. S'ils égarées dans ces ténèbres, ils étaient persuadés de rester à jamais piégé et ils ne pouvaient pas ! Les autres avaient besoin qu'ils arrêtent le Nogitsune, Stiles avait besoin d'eux ! Ils trébuchèrent soudain quand le sol devient instable, maladroitement ils essayèrent de ne pas tomber. Ils continuèrent à avancer malgré les secousses incessante rappelant un tremblement de terre. Scott attrapa le poignet de Lydia et la tira à lui, il l'aida à garder l'équilibre et marchèrent. Ils se précipitèrent vers le chemin de la biche blanche, tout leur repère spatiaux effacé dans ce néant. Ils rattrapèrent rapidement la créature mais des griffes pointus frappa violemment l'épaule de Scott qui s'effondra en hurlant de douleur.

\- Scott ! Scott, c'est Peter ! C'est Peter quand il était Alpha ! Hurla horrifié Lydia quand elle vit des yeux rouges apparaitre dans l'obscurité. Une gueule immense s'approcha rapidement d'eux, s'ouvrant et montrant d'immenses dents aiguisés. Lydia serra les dents et les yeux se préparant à sentir la morsure mais elle fut repousser brusquement.

\- Lydia lève toi ! Cria Scott.

L'adolescente ouvrit les paupières et hoqueta horrifié. Son ami l'avait protégé de son bras qui était maintenant brisé. La fracture ouverte laissa apparaitre l'os cassé. Elle déglutie mais elle n'avait pas le temps d'être écœurée. Elle devait agir vite et ils devaient avancer avant que la biche blanche ne disparaisse complétement dans les ombres. Elle prit le bras de son ami et sans l'avertir elle redressa l'os. Scott poussa un cri de douleur avant d'hocher la tête en remerciement.

\- On a rien pour te faire une écharpe.

\- On a pas le temps Lydia ! Il faut continuer ! On ne peut pas s'arrêter maintenant ! Dit Scott qui tient serré son bras.

\- Mais s'il y en a d'autres ? S'horrifia Lydia qui observa paniqué les alentours.

\- On a pas le choix ! On ne peut plus reculer ! Il faut trouver Stiles ! Je ne veux pas partir alors qu'on a été aussi loin. Répondit Scott presque désespéré.

\- Scott on ne pourra peut-être pas... Elle se tut et hocha finalement la tête. Elle voulait y croire elle aussi ! Elle voulait sauver Stiles !

Ils continuèrent de marcher aussi vite que le bras brisé de Scott leur permettait. Ils retrouvèrent rapidement la biche blanche qui semblait avoir ralentit. Avait-elle une conscience propre ? Se demanda Lydia. La créature se fit plus lumineuse encore donnant l'illusion qu'elle les aidait à mieux appréhender le danger. L'adolescente sentit Scott se raidir soudainement à ses côtés.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle observant avec méfiance l'obscurité.

\- Des arbres ! _Répondit simplement Scott_ : aperçois des arbres... Je suis déjà venu ici, Lydia ! Fait attention c'est quand les chasseurs me poursuivais.

\- Quoi ? Tu plaisantes ! Des chasseurs !? S'étrangla Lydia qui s'approcha de Scott.

\- C'est comme si on traversait nos cauchemars. Chuchota l'adolescent.

\- Ce doit-être une manière de nous repousser je suppose. Tenta d'analyser la situation Lydia.

\- Crois-tu qu'on entrera dans le cauchemar de Stiles ? L'interrogea Scott.

\- Je ne sais pas, Scott. _Soupira Lydia_ : Je te l'ai dis je ne suis jamais entrée dans la tête de quelqu'un avant.

Ce fut elle qui remarqua immédiatement le danger. Elle poussa un cri de Banshee quand une flèche apparu de nulle part la faisant légèrement dévié et effleurant sa joue. Elle posa une main sur la griffure.

\- Lydia, est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Scott qui regarda attentivement la blessure.

\- Rien de grave. _Répondit Lydia, elle fronça les sourcils se rappelant de la flèche_ : Appartenait-elle à Allison ? L'interrogea-t-elle.

\- Oui. Elle est une chasseuse terrifiante. Reconnu Scott observant la biche blanche qui était à quelques mètres, il supposait, d'eux.

\- Je confirme. Répondit Lydia se rappelant quand Allison l'avait prise pour sa tante et avait faillit la blessé mortellement, heureusement que Isaac était là.

Ils se turent et préférèrent rester sur leur garde. Gardant un œil sur leur guide mais aussi les environs où les étranges ombres en formes d'arbres disparaissaient progressivement. Bientôt ils étaient de nouveaux seuls avec la biche qui éclairait le néant. Ils se sentaient fatigués et courbaturés comme si c'étaient des jours qui s'écoulaient depuis qu'ils étaient dans ces abysses. Ils pensèrent ne jamais en voir la fin et Scott remarqua avec un certain soulagement que son bras était pratiquement guéri. Il fit un signe à Lydia qui hocha la tête contente. C'est alors que les ténèbres effilochèrent pour laisser place à une pièce exiguë et blanchâtre. La biche s'arrêta et disparu laissant place à un corps recroquevillé et recouvert d'habit sale.

\- Stiles ! Cria Lydia et Scott qui couru rejoindre son ami.

Les adolescent s'agenouillèrent et le Loup Garou posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami et le secoua légèrement pour le réveiller.

\- Stiles mon pote ! Réveille toi ! On est là ! Lydia et moi ! On est venu pour te sauver. Dit Scott redressant le corps inerte de son meilleur ami.

\- Scott... _Souffla Lydia la voix tremblante_ : Il semble endormi... Comment on le réveille s'il dort dans son propre esprit !

\- Stiles ! Stiles, réveille toi ! Stiles ! _Continua Scott, il fronça ses sourcils et regarda inquiet Lydia_ : Et si c'était un piège depuis le début ?

\- Dis moi que tu ne penses pas qu'on est piégé ici ! _Ne put s'empêché de répondre sèchement Lydia_ : On a trouvé Stiles peut-être que Deaton avait raison, peut-être que c'est trop tard. Murmura-t-elle d'une voix étranglée commençant à accepter le faite qu'elle est perdu son ami pour toujours.

\- Non ! _Répondit durement Scott_ : Non ! Stiles, je t'en supplies réveille toi !

\- Stiles ! On a besoin de toi ! _Dit Lydia s'agenouillant en face de son ami et repoussant délicatement ses cheveux_ : Stiles, Scott et moi on ne partira pas sans toi !

\- Stiles ! _Répéta Scott d'une voix sanglotante. Il baissa la tête et passa une main sur ses yeux essuyant ses larmes_ : Il y a forcément un moyen de le réveiller ! On doit réfléchir !

\- Mais oui ! Stiles fait parti de ta meute. Dit Lydia espérant que cela le fasse réagir.

\- Quoi ? Comment ça ? Demanda Scott perdu.

\- Il est humain mais il fait toujours partie de la meurtre, pas vrai ?

\- Bien sûr... Répondit Scott pour lui c'était une évidence.

\- Comment les loups signalent leur localisation au reste de la meute ? L'interrogea Lydia.

\- Ils hurlent. Répondit immédiatement Scott qui se concentra pour utiliser son pouvoir d'Alpha et cria.

Et-rangement la petite pièce se mit à trembler violemment, les murs se brisèrent en mille morceau et l'obscurité les entourèrent brusquement. Le néant changea rapidement et cette fois ce fut dans une chambre insalubre qu'ils se trouvèrent. Une chambre vide de tout meuble, de toute vie. Elle était ni dans la lumière, ni dans les ténèbres, elle ressemblait à une antichambre, c'était triste, c'était misérable et un sanglot les firent se retourner soudainement.

\- Stiles ! Hurlèrent-ils rejoignant leur ami agenouillé contre le mur sale. Ils se figèrent cependant quand l'adolescent se redressa et recula plus encore contre le mur croisant ses bras sur son torse.

\- Stiles, mec ! On s'inquiétait ! Dit Scott émut aux larmes de voir enfin son meilleur ami sain et sauf et pas consumé comme leur avait prévenu Deaton.

\- Stiles ? L'appela Lydia plus hésitante que Scott et fronçant ses sourcils, elle s'avança légèrement.

\- Stiles ? Répéta Scott qui avança sa main pour la poser sur l'épaule de son ami mais il fut brusquement repousser.

\- Non ! _Souffla Stiles d'une voix tremblotante_ : Pourquoi vous êtes là ?

Pourquoi étaient-ils venu le chercher ? Pourquoi l'avaient-ils réveillé du néant ? Il était bien endormi ! Il était là où il était entouré par les bras réconfortant des ombres. Il avait rejeté la lumière, il avait rejeté la biche blanche. Il ne voulait pas se réveiller ! Il ne voulait pas revenir ! Il en avait assez ! Il voulait se reposer ! Pourquoi viendraient-ils le déranger ! Il avait entendu leur appel mais il les avait ignoré. Il avait pensé qu'ils le laisseraient tranquille mais voilà, la biche blanche avait dû les amené ici et Scott l'avait appelé brisant son sommeil. _Merde !_ Pourquoi tout devait foiré !

\- Stiles, on est venu te chercher. On est venu pour te sauver. Dit Scott désemparer par l'irritation de son meilleur ami.

Il se pinça les lèvres et se força à ne pas ricaner par tant d'ironie. Le sauver ? Impossible, il ne voulait pas, ne voulait plus. Il avait abandonné ! Il était trop brisé ! Il avait trop mal ! Il avait fini par glisser et chuter si profondément dans le gouffre de sa souffrance qu'il ne voyait plus de lumière dans le trou béant qu'était devenu son cœur et son âme. Il avait laissé le Nogitsune prendre possession de lui. Il s'était donné à lui ! Et il ne voulait pas quitter ce doux sommeil ! Il ne reviendrait pas ! Il savait ce que faisait le Nogitsune. Il avait entendu le brouhaha des hurlements des victimes du renard mais il ne l'avait pas arrêté. Il ne voulait pas et n'avait pas la force. Il était trop salit, trop souillé, trop désespéré ! Et si fatigué, si épuisé qu'il voulait simplement dormir. Cela ne le regardait plus ! Ce qui se passait dans la lumière n'était plus de son fait. Lui, il voulait rester, ici ! Il était bien dans ce cocon ! Il pouvait oublié et fuir son agonie ! Fuir ces blessures ! Ignoré ce qu'il était, ignoré ce qui était en lui ! Il voulait étouffer ses pleurs ! Détruire son supplice !

 _Putain ! Je veux que cette douleur cesse !_

\- Arrêtez le Nogitsune. _Répondit simplement Stiles_ : Je t'ai dis de l'arrêter.

\- Stiles on a besoin de toi pour l'arrêter. _Répondit Scott observant attentivement son ami_ : Je te l'ai dis on a besoin de toi.

L'adolescent humain ricana et répondit avec sarcasme :

\- C'est vrai que j'ai été utile jusqu'à présent !

\- Stiles, sans toi on ne trouvera pas de solution pour vaincre le Nogitsune ! Avec toi on arriverait à l'empêcher de faire plus de mal ! Tu arriverais à comprendre ces énigmes ! Expliqua Lydia consterné par l'abattement de Stiles.

\- Tu m'as dis de te donner du temps. _Continua Stiles ignorant les mots de Lydia_ : Tu m'as dis de te donner du temps et je n'ai même pas été capable... Je ne t'ai pas écouté et maintenant... Je ne peux pas vous aider... Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi pour l'arrêter...

\- Stiles, mec ! Ce n'est pas grave ! Tu n'as pas eu le choix ! Le principal c'est que tu sois sain et sauf ! Et maintenant il faut que tu te réveilles ! Il faut que tu reprennes le contrôle de ton corps ! Ton père est mort d'inquiétude pour toi, les autres se sont démenés pour te garder en sécurité contre les Onies. On a vraiment besoin de toi ! On veut que tu sois sauf !

\- Stiles ! Il continuera à faire du mal ! Il va continuer à tuer ! Et s'il tué l'un d'entre nous ? Si ton père mourrait parce que tu préférés rester caché plutôt que de te battre ! Tu préfères voir tes amis et ta familles se faire massacré plutôt que d'essayer de l'affronter ? Je ne te savais pas si faible ! Répliqua sèchement Lydia ignorant le regard noir de Scott qui n'apprécia pas qu'elle insulte son meilleur ami dans un état émotionnel aussi fragile. Elle non plus, elle ne voulait pas être si dure mais Il fallait que Stiles comprenne que les enjeux étaient bien plus grand que s'il se faisait consumer par le Nogitsune. C'était la fin pour lui mais pas seulement ! Beaucoup risqueraient de mourir.

L'adolescent ricana. Il ne voulait pas savoir ! Il ne voulait pas savoir ! _Putain !_ Il avait déjà fait ce choix ! Celui de se sacrifier pour eux ! Il l'avait déjà fait ! Il s'était battu du mieux qu'il pouvait ! Il avait essayé de lui faire face ! Il avait même accepté ça ! Il avait essayer d'être fort ! Il n'avait pas voulu les abandonner ! Il n'avait pas voulu les décevoir ! Il n'avait pas voulu être aussi misérable ! _Putain !_ Il était maintenant trop fatigué... Il s'était battu mais il avait perdu. Il n'arrivait plus à avancer, il ne pouvait plus... Il voulait dormir... Il était si fatigué... La douleur c'était anesthésiée, son dégout pour ce corps était camouflé par les bras tendre que le Nogitsune lui avait offert. Il avait calmé son agonie ! Il ne voulait pas quitter son repos. Il avait été suffisamment brave, n'est ce pas ? Il avait le droit de dormir, non ? C'était tout ce qu'il demandait. Si en arrêtant le Nogitsune, il mourrait avec lui, c'était un soulagement. Il ne voulait plus vivre, il n'en avait plus le désir. Il voulait que son corps disparaisse, il voulait disparaitre.

\- Stiles ? _L'appela Scott la voix tremblante, les sourcils froncés d'inquiétudes_ : Tu ne veux pas resté, ici, pas vrai ? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant de lui.

L'adolescent baissa la tête et serra plus fortement ses bras autour de son torse. Il se força à ignorer les visages effarés de ces amis.

\- On a pas failli mourir pour que tu refuses de te réveiller ! _Dit scandalisé Lydia_ : Tu n'as quand même pas peur d'un renard ! Tu es trop intelligent pour te laisser manipulé par lui !

Stiles resta muet et évita une nouvelle fois la poigne réconfortante de Scott qu'il essaya de poser sur son épaule.

\- Je ne comprend pas. Tu ne veux pas le laissé faire de mal aux autres. Souffla Scott commençant à douter qu'il soit face à son ami.

\- Non... Murmura simplement Stiles. _Mais je veux dormir. Je suis trop fatigué, vous ne savez pas à quel point... Je n'en peux plus..._ Pensa-t-il _._

 _-_ On va se battre ensemble, je te promets qu'on ne te laissera pas tombé ! On va le battre ! N'abandonne pas maintenant. Répondit Scott, il approcha ses mains sur chaque épaule de son ami et les posa dessus malgré que Stiles essaya vainement de les repoussé.

L'adolescent resta muet et fut surprit quand le Loup Garou l'enlaça affectueusement. Il sentit sur son épaule les larmes de terreur de Scott qui avait cru le perdre. Il croisa le regard attristé de Lydia qui s'avança et l'entoura de ses bras réconfortant.

\- Tu n'es pas seul, Stiles... _Chuchota tendrement Scott_ : On est là.

C'était apaisant et bien plus agréable que l'étreinte des ténèbres.

Les trois amis ne remarquèrent pas alors le grand sourire de la bête.


	12. Chapter 10

**Biche blanche**

 **Avis de l'auteur** **:**

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre non corrigé ^^' (désolée, la correction va suivre promis). Bon je commence à désespéré pour trouver quelqu'un qui m'aidera et Lulu (ma correctrice), correcteur et ou Béta lecteur (lire mon chapitre en avance et m'aider pour garder des personnages qui respectent ceux dans Teen Wolf, à effacer les incohérences, à tirer la sonnette d'alarme si un passage n'est pas claire… Etc…). Bref une aide extérieure car cette histoire est un sacré travail pour 2 personnes ^^'.

Parlons chapitre : Je l'ai écrit en suivant le neuvième, j'étais très inspiré et je pense que la fin de la première partie étant très proche j'ai vraiment envie de finir cet arc ^^. J'essaye de mon mieux de distinguer le point de vue du Nogi et de Stiles car ils n'ont pas les mêmes connaissances sur la situation de Stiles… Donc c'est un peu compliqué j'espère que je suis restée plutôt claire ^^'. Tout comme le comportement de Stiles qui est très très brouillon ! Tout le long de ce chapitre il se pose des questions sans avoir un instant des réponses, il se convint d'une décision mais finalement il s'aperçoit qu'il n'est plus aussi sûr de lui… C'était très très dure ! Essayer de rendre la confusion de Stiles cohérente Bordel de m****, je ne suis d'ailleurs toujours pas convaincu… J'espère vraiment que cela sera assez claire pour vous ^^' (bon même pour moi c'était le bordel, un bordel « rangée » mais ça resté compliqué). Enfin voilà après 2 ans d'écriture (le temps passe vite) voilà ENFIN l'avant dernier chapitre de la première partie de ma fic ^^. Si je continu comme ça dans 10 ans j'y serais encore ^^'. Na promis j'ai pris de l'avance dans mes chapitres donc normalement pas de retard à moins si mon nouveau pc me lâche (mais ne parlons pas de malheur).

J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous plaira malgré tout.

 **/ ! Chapitre non corrigé**

* * *

 **Réponses commentaires** **:**

 **Akane** **:** Hey ! Comment tu vas ? Merci pour ton commentaire ^^ comme toujours ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, celui-là je suis moyennement convaincu je le reconnais, il était assez compliqué à écrire car c'est le bordel dans la tête de Stiles alors à retranscrire c'est la cata XD. Et ça fait deux ans maintenant que tu suis cette histoire ! Et bas ça ne me rajeunie pas ^^. Merci d'être là depuis le début ^^. Bon j'espère vraiment que ce chapitre ne sera pas trop fouilli je risque peut-être de faire une mise à jour quand j'aurais le temps de bien le relire car je suis pas très convaincu sur le comportement de mon Stiles je le trouve peut-être trop indécis.

Enfin bonne lecture ^^ et j'attends ton commentaire (sinon j'en aurais pratiquement plus niff pauvre de moi.)

 **Anonyme92** : Coucou ! ^^ me voilà et à l'heure si c'est pas beau ça XD (faut ouvrir la bouteille de champagne !). Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, ton enthousiasme gonfle mon égaux d'auteur ^^ ! J'espère que ce chapitre-ci te conviendras même si je suis mitigée surtout par rapport aux réactions de Stiles, j'ai peur que cela paraisse exagéré… Normalement je m'en sort plutôt bien mais là c'est bordel dans sa tête (plus que d'habitude ^^') avec des questions, des hypothèses qui se succèdent sans jamais avoir de réponses… Donc c'est assez compliqué de jongler pour rendre les pensées de Stiles cohérentes mais surtout compréhensibles… Bref j'espère que tu aimeras quand même ^^'. En tout cas merci encore de toujours être là et de me suivre depuis si longtemps ! ^^.

* * *

 **Chapitre 10** **:**

 **Insatiable**

 **I** l plongea son visage contre le cou chaud et si vivant de Scott. Il ferma les yeux et soupira de soulagement, il n'aurait pas imaginé que la chaleur humaine ait pu autant lui manquer et pourtant, il se sentait en sécurité, là, dans les bras accueillant et chaleureux de ses amis. Il releva timidement sa tête et rencontra les perles vertes de Lydia lui souriants affectueusement, elle posa une main sur les siennes légèrement tremblantes serrant désespérément le dos large de Scott qui était secoué de soubresaut. Il entendit son meilleur ami rire. L'Alpha se redressa les éloignant et essuya de son pouce ses larmes, un grand sourire et des iris brillantes de déterminations et d'espoirs rencontrèrent ses noisettes éteintes.

\- Il faut que tu te réveilles, mon pote. _Lui dit Scott qui se leva suivit immédiatement par Lydia. Il lui tendit la main_ : Ton père t'attend, les autres aussi.

\- Stiles ! _L'appela l'adolescente_ : On doit partir ensemble, maintenant.

Il les regarda simplement, les yeux suppliants, il allait parler, les prier d'arrêter le Nogitsune en le laissant se reposer qu'il ne pouvait plus les aider, c'était trop tard... Trop tard, il était tombé et ne se relèverait plus mais il ne put dire un mot. Les murs s'effritèrent brusquement et les ténèbres s'engouffrèrent happant ses amis et les engloutissant dans ses bras implacables.

\- Scott ! Lydia ! Hurla-t-il alors qu'ils disparaissaient lentement, leurs sourires amicaux à jamais figés.

Il se leva maladroitement et essaya d'attraper la main tendue de Scott mais il était trop tard. Elle était intouchable et ils furent brusquement dévoré par les ombres. Il les chercha dans le néant qui l'entourait, des larmes d'effroi sillonnèrent ses joues et il commença à paniquer. _Pas encore ! Pas encore ! Pas encore ! Pitié ! Pas encore !_ Ils ne peuvent pas avoir été tué ? Ils ne sont pas morts ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Ils n'étaient pas morts ! Le Nogitsune n'avait pas pu leur faire de mal ! Pas ici ! Pas ici !

\- Scott ! Lydia ! Où êtes-vous ? _Hurla-t-il une nouvelle fois dans l'obscurité_ : Non ! Non ! Non ! Ils sont toujours là ! Ils sont toujours là ! Se répéta-t-il hystériquement en se tirant les cheveux.

 _C'est un cauchemar ! C'est un cauchemar ! Mes amis ne sont pas morts ! Ils ne sont pas morts ! Pas devant mes yeux ! Ils n'ont pas pu mourir ! Non ! Non ! Non ! Pitié faîtes que ce soit un rêve !_

Il sursauta en entendant un ricanement dans le néant. Il se retourna et chercha à savoir d'où provenait sa voix.

\- Ne leurs fait pas de mal ! Je t'en supplie ne leur fait pas de mal ! Cri-t-il sanglotant.

\- Pourquoi ne le ferais-je pas ? _Demanda amuser une ombre qui se détacha soudainement de l'obscurité et prenant l'apparence d'une silhouette humaine_ : Qu'aurais-je en remerciement de ma clémence ? _Chuchota une voix masculine légèrement plus grave que la sienne et maintenant devenu son reflet avec un abdomen distendu_ : Eh bien ? Stiles ? Répond ! Ordonna-t-il.

L'adolescent recula et serra les poings, la mâchoire se contractant. Ne lui avait-il pas tout donné déjà ? Que pouvait-il faire de plus ?

\- Je t'ai tout donné ! Tu m'as tout prit ! _Répliqua-t-il désemparé_ : Tu veux que je te serve le thé aussi ? Dit-il sarcastiquement crachant sa rage.

\- Oh ! Tu sembles oublier que tu m'as déjà demandé une faveur. _Répondit le Nogitsune qui s'approcha de lui lentement_ : Tu n'as pas changé d'avis ? Si ? _Demanda la bête à quelques centimètres de lui et posant une main sur le ventre de Stiles qui tressailli et écarquilla les yeux horrifiés_ : Aurais-tu eut un soudain instinct... _Il fit mine de réfléchir_ : Maternel ? Je suppose que c'est ce qui résume au mieux ton comportement. Dit-il moqueur.

Stiles recula et violemment repoussa la main du Nogitsune. Bien sûr qu'il n'avait pas oublié cette... Cette chose en lui ! Mais il ne voulait pas que ses amis meurent ! Hors de question qu'ils se sacrifient pour lui ! Hors de question qu'ils meurent devant ses yeux ! _Putain !_ Pourquoi étaient-ils venu ! Pourquoi tout devenait si compliqué !

\- Ne leur fait pas de mal ! _Répéta-t-il sèchement_ : Je t'interdis de les blesser !

\- Est-ce une menace ? _Le questionna amuser le Nogitsune_ : Tu sais que tu es drôle ! Calme-toi pour l'instant ils vont bien. S'esclaffa-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, de plus ? Hurla-t-il en retour, fatigué par le jeu du démon.

\- Oh, voyons, Stiles, je te croyais plus intelligent. _Dit le Nogitsune qui s'approcha une nouvelle de Stiles et lui attrapa brusquement le bras, le serrant fortement ce qui fit grimacer l'adolescent_ : Tu le sais ! _Chuchota le démon sombrement_ : C'est toi que je veux !

Stiles fronça ses sourcils, abasourdi. Il le voulait ? Mais ne l'avait-il pas déjà ? Quelques choses lui échappé, quelques choses de très important. Pourquoi le Nogitsune ne pouvait pas l'avoir alors qu'il s'était donné à lui ? Était-ce à cause de la présence de la biche blanche ? Elle n'avait donc rien avoir avec le Nogitsune ? Au contraire elle lui faisait obstacle ? Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Dans quel but ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Quel conflit y avait-il entre elle et le Nogitsune ? N'étaient-ils la même chose ? Des êtres démoniaques ? Il ne comprenait pas et surtout comment pouvait-elle empêcher le Nogitsune de le dévorer ? Il rencontra ses propres yeux et chuchota hébéter :

\- Elle t'en empêche... La biche blanche si elle t'en empêche... C'est qu'elle est plus puissante que toi. Souffla Stiles horrifié et inquiet par cette révélation.

Si elle était plus puissante que le Nogitsune alors c'est qu'elle était plus dangereuse, non ?

\- Non. _Répondit irriter le Nogitsune_ : Elle ne l'est pas mais elle est agaçante ! Elle n'est même pas amusante ! _Dit-il faisant la moue ressemblant plus à un enfant déçu par son cadeau de Noël qu'un démon millénaire_ : Et je ne peux pas te débarrasser de cette vie si elle est là. Révéla soudainement le Nogitsune en plongeant ses noisettes dans les siennes.

Stiles se raidit. Le démon voulait vraiment tenir sa promesse ? Il allait exécuter cette immondice pour lui ? Il pourrait être débarrassé de ce truc ? Être libre ? Il dégluti et baissa les yeux sur l'abdomen de son reflet. Il voulait au moins être purifié de cette horreur ! Il ne voulait pas de ce truc en lui, une seconde de plus ! Il avait pensé que le Nogitsune l'avait trompé quand il avait compris que c'était toujours là ! Même dans son sommeil entouré par les ombres il le sentait palpité au creux de son estomac lui donnant la nausée, lui donnant envie de s'empaler, de s'ouvrir le bide et de l'arracher de lui ! Il était prêt à faire n'importe quoi ! N'importe quoi pour ne plus avoir cette chose dans ces entrailles ! Les souvenirs de ça lui était amplement suffisant il n'avait pas besoin d'une preuve physique de son cauchemar ! Pas besoin d'un monstre qui se développé cacher dans ces viscères !

 _Dieu !_ Heureusement que Scott et les autres n'avaient jamais remarqués sa présence ! Il ne sait pas ce qu'il aurait fait si c'était arrivé ! Peut-être que sauter d'une fenêtre ou de se jeter dans les crocs d'un Alpha l'aurait détruit ! Ce qui était étrange d'ailleurs car normalement ils auraient dû savoir, entendre cet autre battement de cœur ! Mais alors Scott aurait dû sentir ça, le jour où c'était arrivé. Il y avait tellement de questions, tellement d'incohérences ! Il ne comprenait pas ! Mais qu'importe ! Il ne voulait plus ! Et savoir que le Nogitsune voulait véritablement tenir sa promesse était un soulagement ! Il mourrait sûrement donc cela ne devrait pas avoir d'importance mais s'il périssait et était autopsié, il refusait de laisser comme dernière trace ça ! Et s'il survivait il refusait de laisser cette chose exister !

Il avait donc une chance infime de pouvoir au moins se libérer de ce supplice ! Il pourrait ne plus avoir cette terreur épouvante de toucher son ventre de peur que ce truc ne sorte de ces entrailles ! Avoir peur que tout le monde le sache ! Avoir peur qu'ils se souviennent de lui juste à cause de cette horreur !

Il était si terrifié putain ! Il ne savait pas quoi faire de ce merdier ! Encore son cauchemar n'était qu'un souvenir qu'il pouvait enfouir en lui mais ce truc, il allait grossir ? Il allait éclore ? Il allait vouloir sortir ? Il était réel ! Il pouvait le tuer et tuer tous ceux qu'il aimait ! C'était plus dangereux que le Nogitsune ! Plus horrifiant ! Plus immonde ! Il devait disparaitre complétement !

\- Si la biche blanche ne t'embête plus. Est-ce que ... _Il déglutit_ : Est-ce que tu le tueras ?

\- Oui, Stiles. _Répondit folâtre le Nogitsune qui sourit amuser_ : Et que demandes-tu en échanges de te donner à moi entièrement ?

\- De ne faire de mal à personne de Beacon Hills. Dit Stiles essayant de se montrer confiant. Il trembla en entendant son reflet rire soudainement.

\- Je ne peux pas te promettre cela, Stiles mais ... _Répliqua immédiatement le Nogitsune faisant taire l'adolescent_ : Je ne ferais de mal à aucun de tes proches et tu pourras même faire tes adieux. Ne suis-je pas miséricordieux ? Demanda-t-il les yeux brillants de malices.

\- Ok. _Répondit simplement Stiles, trop épuisé pour vouloir négocier_ : Je trouverais un moyen de l'arrêter. Dit-il les poings tremblants, il se sentait lâche… Il trahissait tout le monde…

 _Pardonne-moi Scott. Je n'ai pas pu te donner suffisamment de temps. Pardonne-moi papa je suis trop faible pour lui tenir tête._

\- Mais n'oublie pas, Stiles... _Continua le Nogitsune disparaissant dans l'obscurité et sa voix devenant progressivement un simple écho_ : Notre affaire ne tient que si tu la fait disparaitre. Jusque-là, rien ne sera conclue.

Stiles dégluti et se laissa chuter dans le néant, de nouveau seul, il essaya de réfléchir. Comment allait-il se débarrasser d'une créature dont il ne savait rien ? Comment même pouvait-il avoir un contrôle sur elle ? Progressivement il remarqua que l'obscurité se dispersé laissant place à un infime rayon de lumière. Le vide qui l'entourait devenait plus consistant et il essaya de s'agripper à quelque chose, d'arrêter de tomber continuellement. Il leva les bras et ses mains s'agrippèrent soudainement à une surface dure et lisse.

Il se hissa de toute ses forces pour sortir des ténèbres mais des ombres s'accrochèrent brusquement à lui, l'entourant comme des bandeaux sur son corps. Il quitta brusquement le néant et essaya de respirer mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il tenta alors d'enlever le tissu qui obstrué son visage et l'empêchait de voir. Il entendit soudain un brouhaha assourdissant et des voix hurlées. Il s'avança à elles semblant les reconnaître mais fut repousser violemment contre ce qui lui paraissait être un canapé.

Il s'agita tentant en vain de se libérer des bras musclés qui le plaqué contre le sofa. Il leva désespérément les mains à son visage et frappa à l'aveugle ses attaquants quand soudain quelqu'un le lâcha et retira les bandeaux. Il cligna des yeux n'arrivant pas à voir correctement, sa vision encore floue, il n'apercevait que des silhouettes informes, en revanche il reconnut immédiatement cette voix.

\- Stiles ?

Il frotta de sa main son visage et plissa les paupières, il put enfin distinguer les ombres humanoïdes qui l'observaient effarées. Scott, Peter, Mélissa et Deaton. Son meilleur ami écarquilla les yeux horrifiés semblant comprendre quelque chose, il se retourna brusquement regarda la pièce et hurla d'une voix tremblante :

\- Où sont-ils ? Où est Lydia ? _Il courut à l'entrée et cria dehors_ : Lydia ? _Il les rejoignit rapidement haletant_ : Il l'a emmené ! Il a enlevé Lydia ! Dit Scott qui l'observa avec suspicion.

\- On va la retrouver, Scott mais pour l'instant il faut que je libère les autres de l'emprise du Nogitsune. _Répondit Deaton qui regardait son portable_ : C'est plutôt mauvais.

Stiles fronça les sourcils et se força à essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait. Il était dans le néant et plongé dans un sommeil sans rêve puis Scott, ici présent et Lydia l'avait rejoint voulant qu'il se réveille et enfin, il avait parlé avec le Nogitsune qui lui promettait de le libérer s'il se débarrassait de la biche blanche. Alors cela signifiait qu'il était revenu ? Qu'il était réveillé ? Non ! Il ne voulait pas ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Mais et si le Nogitsune l'avait obligé à revenir ? S'il ne pouvait se battre contre elle qu'en étant réveillé ? Il n'avait alors pas le choix ? Une nouvelle fois, son libre arbitre lui était retiré ? Il ne pouvait pas choisir ? Ou son choix devait être le prix d'un sacrifice ? Fallait-il vraiment que tout se répète encore ? Ne pouvait-il pas se débarrasser de la biche blanche dans le néant ? Ne pouvait-il pas rester dans le néant ? Était-ce là, la définissions du Nogitsune pour faire ses adieux ? Il ne voulait pas les faire ainsi mais peut-être était-ce plus facile pour eux ? Lydia et Scott étaient venu le chercher après tout... Ils s'étaient mis en danger pour l'empêcher de se faire consumer. Peut-être lui restait-il encore un peu de force pour s'assurer que ses amis seraient protégés. En espérant que le Nogitsune tienne parole mais il lui était inconcevable qu'il lui mentît. Il ne pouvait pas envisager cette possibilité... Car si c'était un mensonge alors il était condamné à être avec ce... Ce... _Putain !_ Il ne pouvait même pas donner un, putain, de nom à cette monstruosité !

\- Il sera mieux à l'étage, je pourrais l'ausculter et peut-être vérifier si c'est lui. L'interrompu soudain dans ces pensées Mélissa.

Il fronça ses sourcils et observa Scott s'avancer vers lui. Il se redressa et repoussa brusquement le bras de son meilleur ami qui se figea, dépité.

\- Stiles, c'est moi, Scott. Tu te souviens quand Lydia et moi on est venu te chercher ? _Demanda-t-il doucement, Stiles hocha simplement la tête encore étourdie_ : On est là pour t'aider. Je vais t'amener à ma chambre, d'accord.

Il hocha une nouvelle fois la tête et laissa Scott le soutenir. Il se leva doucement et s'appuya maladroitement sur son meilleur ami. Il se pinça les lèvres et essaya de repousser la douleur sourde dans ses articulations. Il suivit avec difficulté son ami et faillit tomber plusieurs fois dans les escaliers, il se mordit la joue violemment quand il arriva à la dernière marche, il avait si mal, comme si chacun de ses os avaient été broyé. Il chuta lourdement sur le matelas et regarda Scott quitté la pièce pour être remplacé rapidement par Mélissa. Elle était hésitante et apeurée. Elle s'approcha de lui lentement et tira une chaise jusqu'au lit. Elle posa son sac au sol et commença à sortir des objets médicaux.

Ce fut dans un silence inconfortable qu'elle vérifia la réactivité de ses pupilles. Elle trembla légèrement quand elle posa la petite lampe sur la table de chevet et le regarda avec méfiance. Elle tendit la main pour prendre son poignet mais s'arrêta. Elle respira plus fortement et l'observa anxieusement, terrifié à l'idée de le toucher. Il ne lui en voulait pas. Lui non plus ne voudrait pas toucher ce corps immonde... Mais il devait les rassurer, il ne voulait pas les terrifié. Il lui présenta sagement son bras et hocha la tête pour essayer de la rassurer quand elle le regarda attendant une confirmation qu'il n'allait pas la blessée.

Elle prit délicatement son poignet et vérifia son pouls. Elle avait l'air inquiète mais aussi rassuré ce qui était plutôt étrange dans ses yeux sombres. Elle reposa délicatement son bras sur son torse.

\- Alors... _Commença-t-elle maladroitement_ : D'un point de vue médical tu sembles aller bien.

Stiles se retint de ricaner à cette déclaration qui n'avait rien de rassurant pour lui. _Non ! D'un point de vue médical rien aller !_ Pensa-t-il amèrement. Comment un garçon qui avait un monstre en lui pouvait aller bien ? C'était risible ! Il était malade ! Malade et difforme !

\- Tu es une vraie personne ! S'exclama-t-elle en ayant un rire vide essayant de faire de l'humour.

Il haussa les sourcils surpris par ses mots, ce n'était pas vraiment ce qui les inquiétaient. Mais plutôt savoir à qui ils avaient à faire. Il ne se sentait pas à moitié lui ou à moitié Nogitsune. Non, il était complétement Stiles Stilinski du moins ce qui en restait maintenant, mais ce n'était pas comme si cela lui était important. Il voulait juste trouver un peu de temps seul et faire des recherches sur la biche blanche. Du moins essayer d'avoir un quelconque indice ! Il devait mettre la main sur le bestiaire aussi ! Il aurait dû ce jour-là le demander à Allison et ne pas paniqué ! Maintenant la vie de ses amis était en danger parce que lui, Stiles, était misérable ! Le plus difficile étant qu'il ne voulait rien leur dire ! Il ne pouvait déjà pas quand cela impliqué d'assez près ce cauchemar mais à présent que ce truc s'ajoutait à la liste...

Il avait si honte ! Si honte de ce qu'il était devenu ! Si honte de ce qui lui arrivait ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tant d'acharnement ?

Et Lydia avait disparu... Il l'avait enlevé certainement pour lui rappeler que leur affaire ne se conclurait qu'une fois qu'il aurait arrêté la biche blanche de lui faire obstacle. Il regarda Mélissa qui attendait une réponse de sa part. Il les mettait tous en danger encore une fois.

\- Je suis vrai, mais suis-je vraiment moi ? Dit-il répétant à voix haute la question que se posait silencieusement Mélissa qui gardé toujours cette méfiance à son égard.

Il fallait qu'il se dépêche avant que le Nogitsune ne perde patience. Dire qu'il y a peu il avait voulu l'arrêter maintenant il souhaitait ardemment l'aider à le posséder pour détruire cette chose. Il entendit soudain des pas et se redressa à l'aide de ses coudes difficilement et rencontra le regard sombre de Scott qui semblait pensif et peu sûr de lui. Il fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas l'attitude apeuré de son meilleur ami.

\- Scott ? Demanda-t-il intrigué.

\- Elle est là. _Répondit-il les lèvres pincés_ : La mère de Kira, elle a appris que tu étais là et elle veut vérifier si c'est bien toi.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux et se senti soudain nauséeux et si les Onies comprenaient ce qui se cachait dans ses entrailles ? Et s'ils apprenaient tous la vérité sur lui ? D'ailleurs qu'elle vérité ? Il en avait aucune foutu idée ! Peut-être que les Onies le tueraient simplement ? Et fin de l'histoire ? Peut-être qu'ils seraient détruits dès l'instant où ils le toucheraient ? C'était démoniaque ce qui était dans ces entrailles. Donc peut-être tuerait-il cette chose ? Pouvait-il être libéré de cette immondice sans l'aide du Nogitsune ? Ou les Onies détruiraient-ils la biche blanche ? Ou les deux alors ? La biche blanche et le monstre ? Ou eux tous ? _Merde !_ C'était horrifiant de ne pouvoir que spéculer et ne pas avoir de documentations, d'indices, d'explications qui l'aide à comprendre sa situation. Il pourrait peut-être utiliser les Onies comme purificateurs. S'il mourait tant pis, au moins il aurait la certitude que la biche blanche était démoniaque et avec un peu de chance, le monstre serait tué.

\- Faisons-le. _Dit-il finalement, remarquant l'hésitation et l'inquiétude dans les yeux de Mélissa et Scott, il répéta avec plus d'assurance_ : Nous devons le faire.

 _Je dois le faire !_ _Je ne veux plus laisser passer d'occasion de les détruire même si je dois en mourir !_ Pensa-t-il alors qu'il s'appuya sur Scott pour se lever et marcher.

La douleur qu'il ressentait ne s'était pas amoindrit bien au contraire. Elle s'aggravait. Devait-il comprendre qu'il avait un compte à rebours ? Il n'en serait pas étonné que le Nogitsune est malencontreusement oublié de l'avertir mais cela ne l'angoissa pas vraiment, au moins il savait qu'il prenait la bonne décision.

Ils descendirent les escaliers et Stiles vit alors la mère de Kira qui l'attendait patiemment.

\- Tu me reconnais ? Demanda-t-elle.

Il fronça ses sourcils légèrement mais hocha la tête en réponse. Il se souvenait d'elle la première fois que le Nogitsune l'avait possédé. C'était comme resté dans son corps sans pouvoir le contrôler et se retrouvant à tout instant piégé dans son cauchemar. Un jeu que c'était délecté de faire le démon mais il n'avait pas de souvenir quand il se donna au Nogitsune juste des voix, des sons, des images qui apparaissaient. Il s'éloigna de Scott et enleva son bras de lui. Il clopina avec difficulté vers Madame Yukimura mais il se raidit agacer quand Kira couru dans la pièce et hurla horrifier.

\- Stiles ! La jeune Kitsune se retourna en se faisant arrêter par sa mère.

\- C'est bon. Elle a eu raison de venir. Ils ne me tueront que si j'ai un démon en moi n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il voulant confirmer sa théorie.

\- C'est exact. Répondit Madame Yukimura. Il hocha la tête et continua d'avancer vers elles, soulagé par cette information.

\- Tu es celui qui va se faire poignarder par des épées ! Lui expliqua Kira comme s'il ne connaissait pas les enjeux.

Stiles ne répondit pas. Il ne préféra pas parler. Il lui aurait surement dit qu'il préféré se faire poignarder plutôt que de finaliser son pacte avec le Nogitsune qui ne tiendrait peut-être pas sa promesse. Au moins il saurait et serait libéré de son long, très long cauchemar. C'était comme euthanasié un animal qui agonisait pour abréger ses souffrances. La mort était parfois l'unique solution pour sauver quelqu'un... Se rendit soudain compte Stiles.

\- Maman ! _Hurla Kira_ : Ne lui inflige pas ça !

\- C'est déjà fait. Répondit implacable Madame Yukimura qui l'observa avec attention.

Stiles arrêta de marcher et tourna la tête, il vit un Onis apparaître à sa droite puis un autre à sa gauche et encore un autre. Trois Onis autour de lui. Il les regarda avec fascination. C'était comme voir une lueur d'espoir apparaitre dans son gouffre sans fond. Il ferma les yeux et les laissa venir à lui. Il serait enfin libre.

Il senti une main glaciale attraper sa tête et un doigt pressé avec force derrière son oreille. Il entendit un instant le tambourinement assourdissant de cet autre cœur accompagnant les battements du sien. Et dans cette obscurité derrière ses paupières ce fut la silhouette de la biche blanche qui se dessina. Il ne put s'empêcher de retenir un sourire, ils disparaitront ! Ils mourront enfin ! Soudainement un son strident et désagréable raisonna dans sa tête, il tomba lourdement au sol, son corps gelé et douloureux. Il eut des soubresauts incontrôlables et sa respiration difficile était devenu sifflante. Il ouvrit les yeux hagards.

 _Quoi ?_

 _-_ Regarde derrière son oreille _._ Dit la Kitsune adulte à sa fille qui courra à lui.

 _Je suis vivant ?_

Il entendit Scott et Mélissa rejoindre Kira. L'un d'eux tira alors son oreille.

\- Ça a marché. Souffla Scott soulagé.

 _Ils ne m'ont pas tué ? Mais pourquoi ?_

\- Donc je suis moi ? Les interrogea Stiles d'une voix blanche.

Qu'est-ce que tout cela voulait dire ? Pourquoi ils ne lui avaient rien fait ? Ils les avaient vu ! Les Onis avaient vu ce qui était en lui ! Ils avaient vu la biche blanche ! Pourquoi rien ne s'était passé ! Elle lui avait dit que les Onis l'auraient tué s'il avait été démoniaque ! Ils étaient démoniaques putain ! C'était des monstres ! Ils devaient mourir ! Ils étaient des montres ! _Merde ! Merde ! Merde !_ Pourquoi les Onis n'avaient rien fait ? Il ne pouvait pas être lui, avec ces choses en lui ! Ils ne faisaient pas parti de lui ! Ils n'étaient pas, lui ! Il n'était pas ces immondices ! Il n'avait rien avoir avec ces horreurs ! Il ne pouvait pas y croire ! Il ne pouvait pas y croire ! Le test avait foiré ! Quelques choses avaient définitivement foiré ! Ce n'était pas censé être autres choses que des monstres ! C'étaient des monstres ! Il ne pouvait pas imaginer autre chose ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Ce n'était pas possible !

\- Plus toi que le Nogitsune. Répondit Madame Yukimura.

\- Je n'ai donc rien de démoniaque en moi ? Murmura Stiles toujours tremblant de froid.

\- C'est exact. Dit simplement la Kitsune adulte.

 _Je n'ai rien de démoniaque en moi_... Alors qu'est-ce que c'était ? Qu'est-ce qu'était réellement la biche blanche ? Il pouvait encore considérer le faîte qu'elle soit autre chose qu'un démon et peut-être le protégeait-elle mais pourquoi ce monstre ? Pourquoi quelque chose qui était lumineux voudrait sauver une immondice comme cette horreur dans ces viscères ? C'était incompréhensible ! Il lui manquait des pièces ! Était-ce possible que la biche blanche est manipulée les Onis ? Mais alors les Onis ne l'auraient-elle pas arrêté ? Il lui fallait des réponses maintenant ! Il devait savoir ! Pourrait-il faire parler le Nogitsune ? Pourrait-il essayer de comprendre ce qu'elle était ? Comment se débarrasser de son immondice ? Les documentations pourraient être une source de réponses convenable ?

Que devait-il faire ? Maintenant qu'il commençait à douter...

Il voulait toujours s'en débarrasser mais le Nogitsune était-il vraiment sa seule option ? Il pourrait demander des informations à Deaton mais cela éveillerait surement les soupçons... Et il n'avait pas besoin de cela... Il devait réfléchir ! Réfléchir !

Et Lydia ? Il avait oublié Lydia dans sa panique ! Il devait récupérer Lydia qui sait ce que le Nogitsune avait prévu de faire ?

\- Les Onis peut le trouver ? L'interrogea Stiles toujours allongé au sol.

\- Demain soir. Le soleil va se lever. Lui répondit Madame Yukimura.

Il hocha la tête et se pinça les lèvres. Si le Nogitsune mourrait alors il devrait trouver un autre moyen de tuer l'immondice. Peut-être devait-il arrêter de penser à ce qui était dans ses entrailles, arrêter d'être terrifié que le Nogitsune soit sa seule chance pour l'éliminer. Il avait bien forcément d'autres options ? Il pourrait essayer avec des médicaments ordinaires ? Peut-être que c'était avec simplicité qu'il pourrait l'annihiler ?

\- Ils peuvent le tuer ? Demanda Stiles.

Était-il même affaiblit pour l'avoir séparé de lui ? Il en doutait. Il savait que le Nogitsune se sentait puissant. Très puissant mais peut-être que son arrogance serait sa perte ?

Encore fallait-il que lui, Stiles Stilinski le veuille mort.

\- Tout dépend de sa force. Et vue sa puissance, je ne peux rien affirmer. Soupira-t-elle en regardant la blessure où le démon s'était poignardé.

Alors ils affrontaient le Nogitsune uniquement en se basant sur des probabilités incertaines ? Ils n'avaient aucunes idées de comment le vaincre ? Ils n'avaient donc aucun plan ? Pas étonnant que le démon soit si confiant.

\- Et Lydia ? Pourquoi l'a -t-il emmené ? L'interrogea Scott essayant de comprendre les agissements du Nogitsune.

\- Seulement Pour avoir un avantage. Expliqua Madame Yukimura mais elle semblait perplexe.

\- Du pouvoir ? Comme avec le Nemeton ? La questionna Scott qui l'aida à se relever.

\- Le pouvoir d'une Banshee. _Répondit la Kitsune adulte_ : Bien que je ne comprenne pas pourquoi il en aurait besoin. Dit-elle dépitée.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? Demanda Stiles curieux en s'appuyant sur Scott pour rester debout. Le Nogitsune s'était toujours assuré pour qu'il ne puisse pas entendre ses pensées.

Il voyait en première ligne les actions du Nogitsune, ressentait les mêmes émotions que lui mais à aucun moment il ne put savoir ce qui se passait dans la tête du démon. Ce qui ne l'aidait vraiment pas pour comprendre la situation. Par moment il avait l'impression que le Nogitsune était incohérent dans ses actes et dans ces émotions. Il avait remarqué la fascination du démon pour cette horreur mais il lui avait assuré qu'il le tuerait. Stiles n'était pas un idiot crédule, il savait qu'il ne pouvait aucunement faire confiance aux mots du Nogitsune mais il avait été et il était encore trop désespéré pour ne pas tenter n'importe quoi pour s'en débarrasser. Résultats il oscillait entre deux eaux et n'arrivait plus à analyser correctement la situation.

\- Il est très puissant, bien trop puissant et je n'ai aucune idée de pourquoi a-t-il autant de pouvoir. Il n'a certainement pas besoin d'une Banshee. Répondit-elle.

\- Le Nemeton peut être utilisé comme une batterie non ? Dit Stiles se sentant soudain nauséeux. _Oh mon dieu ! Non ce n'est pas_... Pensa-t-il sentant le sang de ses veines se glacer.

\- Non, ce n'est pas le Nemeton. Le père d'Allison et Deaton en on eut la confirmation avec leurs contacts. Répliqua Scott qui hocha la tête à Kira et Mélissa indiquant qu'il s'occuperait de son ami.

 _Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu_! Voilà pourquoi il disait "nous" ? Il parlait de cette horreur ? Il utilisait cette chose en lui comme une batterie ? Ce truc était donc comme une arme pour le Nogitsune ! Il ne le détruirait pas alors ? Il ne tuerait pas cette chose qui lui donné de la puissance ! Le démon ne l'aiderait vraiment pas à s'en débarrasser ? Ou l'utilisé-t-il jusqu'à ce que Stiles soit entièrement à lui ? Il n'avait pas encore la confirmation de cette affirmation. Le Nogitsune pouvait dévorer le pouvoir de cette chose le temps d'avoir un hôte entièrement à lui et sans âme ? Il ne pouvait pas tirer des conclusions ! Pas encore ! Pas quand il ne savait vraiment rien et que tout était brouillon ! De simples hypothèses et suppositions mais si le démon n'avait pas prévu de détruire cette chose alors il devrait chercher une roue de secours. C'était ce qui lui manquait cruellement un autre chemin, un deuxième plan. Pour l'instant il dépendait trop du Nogitsune et c'était une mauvaise idée, une très mauvaise idée. Après tout, le démon était un renard et il pouvait le tromper tout comme il trompé Scott, tout en devenant sa seule solution pour le tuer... Il devait vraiment faire des recherches ! Il ne trouverait aucune conclusion satisfaisante à ruminer ainsi !

\- Pour l'instant, il serait plus sage de te reposer. _Lui dit Madame Yukimura_ : Kira vient avec moi.

La jeune Kitsune regarda Scott qui acquiesça discrètement. L'adolescente rejoignit sa mère et elles quittèrent la maison des McCall.

\- Stiles ? _L'appela gentiment Mélissa_ : Il faut que je retourne au travail mais tu peux rester, ici et dormir si tu en besoin et appelez-moi si ça ne va pas, d'accord. Il hocha la tête en réponse.

Madame McCall regarda son fils un instant avant d'aller chercher ces affaires et de partir, rejoindre hôpital.

\- Ça va ? Demanda Scott inquiet.

\- Ouais, ne t'en fais pas. Répondit Stiles qui essaya de ne pas s'appuyer sur son ami.

\- Tu veux que je t'amène à ton père ? L'interrogea son meilleur ami.

Stiles se mordit l'intérieur de sa joue. Il n'avait pas pensée à revoir son père, ni Scott et les autres d'ailleurs. Il les avait tous complétement oublié. Il avait été si absorbé par ce que le Nogitsune lui avait dit qu'il avait ignoré son père ! Quel fils horrible il était ! Quel ami pitoyable il fut ! Il n'avait pas aidé Scott et Lydia quand ils étaient mourants dans cette chambre devenue un four ! Il avait enterré leurs supplications comme il l'avait fait avec les victimes du Nogitsune ! Il les faisait souffrir et il leurs causé de la peine ! Il était si fatigué par tout cela ! Quand cela s'arrêterait ! Il continué même quand il n'était plus là, à être celui qui provoqué le malheur ! Depuis ça, rien allait ! Putain ! Rien irait bien ! Il resterait si inutile ? Il voulait respirer ! Il voulait au moins, juste une fois réparé ces erreurs ! Même s'il ne voulait voir personne, même s'il voulait que personne ne l'approche, ne lui parle, le regarde. Il se sentait encore plus immonde, entouré, il se sentait si différent, si sale ! Horriblement sale ! Et son père ne le haïrait-il pas ? Ne serait-il pas nauséeux de savoir qu'il l'avait pris dans ses bras quand il portait la crasse ? Ne serait-il dégouté de lui ? Merde c'était si douloureux !

\- Comment va-t-il ? Demanda Stiles élucidant la question de Scott qui fronça ses sourcils.

\- Pas très bien. Il serait heureux de voir son fils. Lui dit-il.

\- Tu crois qu'il... _Stiles joua nerveusement avec la manche de sa veste_ : Qu'il n'est pas en colère ?

\- Pourquoi il le serait ? Lui demanda Scott en essayant de comprendre ce que son ami essayé de lui dire.

\- Tu ne l'es pas ? Demanda Stiles surprit. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas voulu revenir qu'il ne les avait pas aidés quand ils en avaient eu besoin.

\- Stiles, ton père, moi et les autres on ne veut pas te perdre. Aucun de nous ne t'abandonneras au Nogitsune. Répondit Scott en lui souriant tendrement.

Il resta quelques seconds silencieux se sentant étrangement heureux et rassuré d'entendre ses mots. Il ne devrait pas être si surprit puisque personne n'était au courant mais il aurait pensé que son manque d'optimisme les aurait déçus.

\- Ouais... _Finit-il par chuchoté_ : J'avais cru comprendre. Dit-il sarcastiquement.

\- Allons voir ton père. Répéta Scott plus autoritaire.

Il hocha la tête et se laissa guider dehors. Il haussa les sourcils et ne put retenir un sourire joyeux de voir sa bonne vielle Jeep l'attendre sagement devant les McCall, elle lui avait sacrément manqué !

\- Ton père l'a ramené. _Répondit Scott, heureux de son sourire_ : Tu veux qu'on la prenne ? Lui demanda-t-il alors qu'ils s'arrêtèrent devant le véhicule.

\- Ouais. Acquiesça Stiles, les yeux brillants d'excitations à l'idée de prendre le volant de Roscoe mais il grimaça alors qu'il s'éloigna de son meilleur ami et caressait amoureusement la tôle. Il avait bien trop mal, il était obligé d'avoir un appuie pour tenir debout. Ses muscles étaient crispés et douloureux, l'empêchant de se mouvoir correctement. Il soupira déçu.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? L'interrogea Scott qui fronça ses sourcils à l'expression défaite de son ami et restant toujours attentif à ses moindres mouvements.

\- Tu vas devoir conduire, mon pote. A moins que tu souhaites tester nos capacités de guérisons. Expliqua-t-il légèrement boudeur. Il n'avait jamais aimé laisser quelqu'un d'autre être au volant de sa Jeep.

\- Es-tu sûr ? _Demanda Scott un peu amusé par la moue attristée de son ami_ : Je ne voudrais pas que tu me jalouses.

\- Très amusant ! _Ronchonna Stiles_ : Monte avant que je ne change d'avis ! Râla-t-il.

Scott ricana et sortit les clés de la Jeep de ses poches et les garçons purent entrer dans le véhicule. Stiles s'affala immédiatement sur le siège avant et prit une grande inspiration, respirant avec bonheur l'odeur familière de son véhicule. Il ignora le regard soucieux de Scott qui démarra la Jeep. Le trajet fut étrangement rapide, peut-être était-ce dût à l'angoisse de Stiles de retrouver son père. Il avait l'impression désagréable d'avoir une pancarte inscrite sur son front expliquant son cauchemar et une autre sur l'abdomen. Il grimaça quand la voiture trembla à cause d'un trou sur la route, sa main se posa malencontreusement sur son ventre et il sursauta en le remarquant. Il l'enleva et mordit fortement la joue à la nausée qui le prit. Il n'allait pas vomir ! Pas quand Scott le surveillé comme s'il était prêt à s'évanouir et pas en ayant simplement effleurer son estomac ! Il devait se contrôler ! Il devait essayer de paraître le plus normale, autant que s'était possible de l'être après avoir été possédé pendant sept jours. Il soupira en apercevant le commissariat, il était vraiment mort de trouille !

Scott gara rapidement le véhicule et ils descendirent. Stiles s'appuya fortement sur sa Jeep et attendit que son meilleur ami ne vienne l'aider à marcher. Ils entrèrent dans le commissariat et Stiles fut surprit du peu de monde présent. Ils arrivèrent finalement au bureau de son père qui comme à son habitude chercher ces clés, certaines choses ne changeaient pas apparemment.

\- Dans ta tasse. _Dit Stiles, en s'éloignant de Scott, à son père qui se retourna abasourdit._ : Tu les déposes toujours dans ta tasses vide. Expliqua-t-il voulant le rassurer que ce fût bien lui et pas le Nogitsune.

Monsieur Stilinski regarda incertain Scott qui hocha la tête et il se précipita pour enlacer son fils, son petit garçon qui était là, devant lui.

\- Ah ... Souffla Stiles qui grimaça par l'étreinte puissante de son père mais il ne se plaignit pas.

Il se pressa plus fortement, appréciant la sécurité d'être dans les bras de son parent. _Merde !_ Il lui avait tellement manqué ! Il était tellement soulagé, tellement heureux de retrouver sa famille ! Il ne se sentait plus seul, pas quand il voyait les cernes immenses qui cerclaient Scott et son père. Il avait beau être désolé, se sentir coupable d'être la cause de leurs regards hantés, il était trop désespéré, trop fatigué, peut-être pour culpabiliser. A cet instant il était juste rassuré, consoler de voir qu'ils tenaient à lui. Il s'était senti démuni, isolé et incapable de pouvoir espérer être aimé par eux. Mais voilà il était là dans ses bras tendre et paternel.

Il se sépara de son père, un peu groggy et gêner de son soudain émoi. Monsieur Stilinski se tourna vers Scott qui prit les clés de voiture dans la tasse.

\- C'est terminé ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Pas encore. _Répondit Scott en reposant le trousseau_ : Le Nogitsune s'est séparé de Stiles et a enlevé Lydia.

\- Enlevé Lydia ? _Répéta Monsieur Stilinski hébété, il fronça plus encore ses sourcils_ : Attendez... Quoi ? _Les interrogea-t-il abasourdit par ce que venait de dire Scott_ : Le Nogitsune s'est séparé de Stiles ? Tu veux dire comme dans Alien vs Predator ?

\- Oui sauf que c'est moi qui suis sorti de sa bouche et maintenant on a un Nogitsune version Terminator qui me ressemble et se balade dans Beacon Hills en ayant kidnappé Lydia. Résuma rapidement Stiles.

\- Vous savez, si vous ratez le lycée vous pourrez toujours écrire un roman. Répliqua Monsieur Stilinski qui se gratta nerveusement le menton.

\- Ouais, papa. On deviendra peut-être les prochains JK Rowlling. Répondit sarcastiquement Stiles.

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour Lydia. _Dit Monsieur Stilinski qui commença à partir mais s'arrêta juste avant_ : Et je ne veux pas le rôle de Severus ! Puis il quitta son bureau.

\- Pourquoi il ne veut pas être Severus ? Demanda Scott en se retournant vers lui et croisant ses bras. Il s'affala contre le bureau.

\- Va savoir. _Dit-il en haussant les épaules_ : Il tient peut-être trop à ses cheveux.

\- Et c'est qui le héros principal ? L'interrogea son meilleur ami semblant plutôt hilare d'écrire un livre sur leurs aventures.

\- Oh mon dieu ! Je refuse d'être encore mis de côté ! Je ne serais pas Ron Weasley, Robin, Winston Zeddemore ou Lando Calrissian ! Répondit Stiles boudeur.

\- C'est qui les deux derniers ? Demanda Scott un peu perdu par tous ces noms.

\- Oh mon dieu ! Tu n'as toujours pas regardé Star wars ! Se scandalisa Stiles.

\- Pas encore. Dit Scott, un sourire désolé sur son visage.

\- Tu n'as vraiment aucune culture générale ! Souffla Stiles dépité.

Scott allait répondre mais la porte du bureau s'ouvrit. Monsieur Stilinski entra en trombe dans le bureau.

\- On a un avis de recherche sur la voiture de Lydia. Même les patrouilles routières la recherche.

Scott se redressa et décroisa les bras, il s'avança vers le shérif.

\- On peut faire autre chose ? L'interrogea-t-il.

\- A cette heure ? Pas vraiment. Répondit tristement Monsieur Stilinski.

\- Il l'a prise pour une raison, papa. _Intervint finalement Stiles qui s'appuya sur le bureau, ses jambes devenant frêle. Il était resté trop longtemps debout_ : Si on trouve le pourquoi alors on trouvera le où.

Stiles fronça les sourcils essayant de réfléchir, si le démon avait emmené Lydia pour le menacer peut-être l'avait-il pris comme otage et si c'était le cas où il la cacherait. D'ailleurs voulait-il vraiment la cacher ? Se serait inutile de la dissimuler si c'était juste pour le presser de vaincre la biche blanche. Ou il y avait autre chose. Peut-être avait-il vraiment besoin de la Banshee mais en quoi était-elle utile ?

\- Ok. _Dit Monsieur Stilinski se retournant pour voir si personne ne les écouté_ : Pourquoi un Nogitsune aurait besoin d'une Banshee ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Lydia est efficace pour trouver des cadavres. Il doit peut-être trouver un corps. Répondit Stiles en se tournant vers son meilleur ami qui le regardait presque avec adoration.

Quel corps pourrait bien vouloir trouver le Nogitsune ? Il ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi il utiliserait les pouvoirs de Lydia. Non... Plus il y réfléchissait, plus il supposait que le démon l'avait kidnappé uniquement pour montrer à Stiles que ces proches seraient en danger, tant qu'il n'avait pas fait disparaitre la biche blanche.

C'était logique.

\- Scott. _L'appela Monsieur Stilinski_ _attirant l'attention de l'Alpha_ : Tu en sais plus que nous là-dessus.

\- Moi ? Dit Scott confus.

\- Tu as entendu toute l'histoire de Noshiko, non ? L'interrogea Monsieur Stilinski.

\- Oui mais c'est arrivé pendant la seconde guerre mondiale. Il y a soixante-dix ans. _Répondit Scott_ : Je ne vois pas en quoi cela nous aiderait. Il soupira dépiter.

\- Le mieux c'est que vous rentrez à la maison. _Dit finalement Monsieur Stilinski qui observait le teint blafard et les cernes violettes de son fils_ : Dès que j'ai du nouveau, j'appelle.

Stiles hocha la tête, acquiesçant. Il se sentait épuisé et il n'arrivait pas à trouver le moindre indice qui indiquerait l'emplacement du Nogitsune et de son amie. Il était frustré de toutes ces questions incessantes qui se répétaient dans sa tête et cette insupportable incapacité à y répondre. Le pire étant que de nouvelles interrogations s'ajoutaient aux anciennes sans jamais pouvoir s'arrêter. Comme c'était pénible !

Scott parla rapidement à son père et il le salua avant de prendre appuie de nouveau sur son ami et de se déplacer difficilement vers sa bonne vielle Jeep. Ils arrivèrent rapidement chez Scott qui refusa de le laisser seul une seconde, terrifié qu'il s'envole supposa ironiquement Stiles. Il refusa d'aller dans la chambre de Scott ne se sentant pas assez courageux pour supporter la douleur. Il s'affala lourdement sur le canapé de son meilleur ami qui le laissa somnolé. Il grimaça en pensant un instant qu'il n'avait peut-être pas prit de douche depuis un moment et qu'il devait sentir la transpiration mais, bien vite il plongea dans les ténèbres du sommeil.

Il ne savait pas si c'était des minutes ou des heures qu'il dormait quand il se trouva soudainement dans le néant. Il fronça ses sourcils reconnaissant le lieu de son sommeil quand il s'était donné au Nogitsune. Il s'avança prudemment dans ce lieu obscure et hostile. Il ne souffrait pas mais il avait froid et été apeuré. La chair de poule était causée par l'appréhension et l'oppression.

\- Il y a quelqu'un ? Demanda-t-il finalement inquiet par cette solitude dans ce vide.

Il entendit un soudain hurlement percé le silence suivi par d'autres. Des cris de femmes, strident et incroyablement douloureux pour ses tympans. Il s'effondra au sol et posa ses mains sur ses oreilles essayant de les boucher.

\- Tu dois l'arrêter ! _Dit brusquement une voix féminine faisant taire les autres_ : Tu dois arrêter le Chaos ! Tu dois empêcher le Chaos de naître !

Stiles se releva et plissa les yeux essayant de distinguer quelques choses dans le néant.

\- Arrêter le Nogitsune ? _Demanda Stiles confus_ : Comment ?

\- Non ! _Hurla la même voix_ : Le Chaos ! Le Chaos arrive ! Tu dois l'empêcher de naitre !

\- Qu'est-ce que s'est censé vouloir dire ! _S'énerva Stiles_ : Je ne comprends rien à votre charabia !

\- Le Chaos ! Répéta une autre voix plus enfantine.

\- Détruit le ! Continua une autre plus grave.

Il grimaça quand d'autres voix se mélangèrent à leurs hurlements. Il ne comprenait pas ! Où il était ? Qu'étaient ces voix ? Que se passait-il ? Qu'est-ce que tout cela voulait dire ! Il voulait que cela cesse ! Il voulait se réveiller ! Il voulait quitter ce brouhaha assourdissant !

Il se réveilla en sursaut et se leva. Il fit quelques pas avant de perdre l'équilibre.

Il était où ? Que venait-il de se passer ? Quelqu'un était en danger ? Quelqu'un était mort ? Où était le Nogitsune ? Était-il là ? Il était de nouveau possédé ? Où était-il ? Que se passait-il ? Il avait dormi ? Oh mon dieu ! Il ne devait pas dormir, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne pouvait pas à cause du Nogitsune ! Mais n'était-il plus en lui ? Il s'était donné à lui, non ? A cause de ce truc en lui et ses amis étaient venu le chercher ? C'était si confus ! Sa tête lui faisait mal ! Il avait envie de vomir ! Oh mon dieu était-ce cette horreur qui lui donné la nausée ! _Merde !_

La pièce tournée désagréablement autour de lui et il faillit tomber si Scott ne l'avait pas rattrapé. Son ami le soutenu immédiatement le regardant alarmé.

\- Ça va ? L'interrogea son meilleur ami.

Stiles hocha la tête et se pencha en avant pour respirer. Il tremblait dans les bras de Scott et la douleur était insupportable ! Il déglutit et se força à calmer son souffle haletant. Il se souvint immédiatement pourquoi il était ici et sa gorge se serra de peur.

\- On a des nouvelles de Lydia ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

\- Pas encore. _Répondit Scott_ : Tu devrais t'assoir.

\- Où est mon père ? Continua-t-il n'osant pas se déplacer de peur d'hurler par l'agonie qu'il ressentait dans chaque fibre de son corps.

\- Au commissariat cherchant Lydia. Je lui ai promis que je ne te quitterais pas des yeux. Tenta de le rassurer Scott.

\- Et les autres ? L'interrogea-t-il, un peu rassuré que son père n'était pas en danger. Il grimaça en se rappelant rapidement des hurlements et des voix. Qu'était la signification de tout cela ?

\- Allison, Isaac et les jumeaux sont à la recherche de Lydia aussi. Lui répondit Scott.

\- On dirait qu'on attend un appel de rançon. Dit Stiles sarcastiquement qui commençait à trembler de froid. Il agita nerveusement ses mains essayant de se réchauffer.

\- On va la trouver. S'exclama Scott et gardant toujours son optimisme.

Stiles frotta nerveusement ses bras et se retourna cherchant sa veste qu'il avait enlevé avant de se reposer. Il enfila rapidement faisant de son mieux pour cacher une grimace de douleur.

\- Tu vas bien ? Demanda Scott qui l'observa attentivement.

\- Oui. _Il se pinça les lèvres et soupira irrité par le regard inquisiteur de Scott_ : Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me réchauffer.

\- Tu devrais t'assoir et y aller doucement. _Lui conseilla Scott qui avança ses mains et l'effleura. Stiles se raidit immédiatement à son contact et son meilleur ami écarquilla les yeux et le regarda horrifier_ : Tu souffres.

\- Ce n'est pas si terrible. _Tenta-t-il maladroitement de le rassurer_ : C'est plus comme une douleur sourde. C'était un vilain mensonge mais il ne pouvait pas dire à Scott à quel point il agonisait. Il devrait alors lui avouer que le Nogitsune le tué probablement à petit feu et qu'il ne lui resté que peu de temps à vivre.

\- Où ? Exigea Scott alarmé.

\- Un peu partout. Reconnu Stiles ennuyé par l'insistance de son meilleur ami qui ne le croyait pas. Il vit Scott approcher de nouveau ses mains et tenter de le toucher pour surement lui enlever la douleur. Il retira rapidement les siennes mais ils s'effleurèrent.

\- Mec ! Tu es gelé ! Cria Scott inquiet.

Il se laissa tomber dans le canapé et frotta nerveusement son visage de ses mains évitant le regard de son meilleur ami. Il l'aperçu se rapprocher et s'agenouiller devant lui. Il soupira exténuer et défait.

\- Dis-moi la vérité. _Le pria Scott_ : Ça fait mal à quel point ?

Stiles rencontra les yeux sombres et suppliant de son meilleur ami. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire. Il ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire qu'il était mourant ! Il frictionna ses mains et souffla dessus à plusieurs reprises pour les réchauffer et se pinça les lèvres refusant de parler. Il vit Scott qui allait lui reposer la question mais il fronça ses sourcils et retira son portable de la poche.

\- C'est Kira. _Dit Scott, il hocha la tête et son meilleur ami répondu_ : Hey, quoi de neuf ?

Stiles fronça ses sourcils à l'expression étonné et confuse de Scott. Avait-il trouvé quelques choses ? Se passait-il quelques choses de grave ? Plus grave que la soudaine folie des animaux et des habitants de Beacon Hills ? Il se redressa quand il croisa le regard intrigué du Loup Garou qui s'adressa à lui.

\- Tu connais une Meredith ?

\- Je crois. Répondit Stiles qui se rappelait de cette étrange fille à la maison Eichen qui lui foutait les jetons.

\- Elle me cherche. _Dit Scott_ : Elle veut me parler.

\- Pourquoi ? De quoi ? L'interrogea Stiles ne sachant pas d'où venait cette soudaine peur.

\- Je ne sais pas. _Répondit Scott_ : Elle ne veut pas parler à Kira. _Il s'adressa cette fois au téléphone_ : On va venir la chercher essaye de faire en sorte que personne ne vienne la chercher. Puis raccrocha.

Stiles se leva et soupira au regard anxieux que Scott lui lança.

\- Je vais bien ! _S'agaça-t-il_ : Je ne vais pas m'évanouir dans tes bras comme une actrice des années cinquante !

\- Tu préfères attendre le bon acteur pour ça ? Répliqua Scott en gloussant.

\- Ouais, ne sois pas jalouse, je peux aussi être une fille sexy. _Répondit sarcastiquement Stiles qui boita jusqu'au toilette de son meilleur ami. Il sortit et rejoignit Scott qui envoyé un message sur son portable affalé devant la porte d'entrée_ : Je pense pouvoir conduire. Dit-il essayant de faire un grand sourire à Scott pour le convaincre. Ce dernier se leva les sourcils froncés et rangea son portable dans la poche de sa veste.

\- Es-tu sûr ? Demanda-t-il méfiant.

\- Oui ! Aller, mon pote donne les moi ! _Répondit Stiles en tendant ses mains, prêt à les attrapés. Il voulait au moins pouvoir retrouver un semblant de normalité et conduire sa Jeep. Scott haussa les sourcils et sortit le trousseau et lui lança. Stiles se pencha pour l'attraper mais la manqua, elle tomba à ses pieds. Il regarda Scott d'un air accusateur qui commença à glousser_ : Je suis rouillé, Ok ! Arrête de rire ou tu devras me suivre en courant ! Dit Stiles vexé en ramassant les clés au sol.

Scott cacha difficilement son sourire amusé et ferma la porte de chez lui. Ils montèrent dans le véhicule et Stiles caressa religieusement le volant. Elle lui avait tellement manqué ! Il la démarra et ignora l'émerveillement de Scott à côté de lui. Ils rejoignirent rapidement le lycée, où Kira leur avait dit que Meredith s'était cachée. Ils sortirent de la Jeep se précipitèrent dans l'établissement et furent rejoint par Kira essoufflée.

\- Les infirmiers de la maison d'Eichen la cherche ! Elle était dans le bureau du Coach ! Leur résuma-t-elle la situation.

\- D'accord, suivez-moi. Répondit Scott qui se concentra pour trouver Meredith avec ces pouvoirs de Loup Garou.

Ils hochèrent la tête et suivirent dans les couloirs du lycée l'Alpha qui semblait l'avoir trouvé. La sonnerie avait retenti les élèves étaient hors de leurs classes et certains se retournèrent pour les observer avec curiosité. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas et avancèrent poussant malencontreusement quelques personnes. Stiles remarqua soudain à quel point les cours lui manquait, la normalité d'un étudiant. Il soupira dépiter et espéra secrètement pouvoir reprendre quand tout serait terminé mais, il avait peu de chance de finir l'année vivant alors l'année scolaire...

Ils arrivèrent à la salle de musique tous les trois et virent le Coach utilisé le pistolet paralysant sur Brunski, le visage rouge de fureur, Meredith derrière observait impassible la scène. Il se retourna pour voir les adolescents hébétés et figés par le spectacle peu pédagogique.

\- Eh bien ! _S'exclama-t-il les insistant à réagir mais face à leurs visages perdus, il hurla_ : Sortez-là d'ici !

Stiles réagit le premier, il s'avança et agrippa le bras de l'adolescente métisse. Il s'aperçu immédiatement de sa grimace de dégout. Elle fit un geste brusque pour se dégager de sa poigne et les suivit silencieusement restant le plus loin possible de lui. Stiles fronça ses sourcils étonnés par cette réaction virulente. Il se souvenait de ses mots et du regard sévère et dure sur lui mais pas sa répulsion à son égard. Cela lui fit peur. Et si elle savait ? Elle savait tout de lui ? Cela expliquerait ses agissements…

Ils se hâtèrent à sa Jeep. Lui sur le siège conducteur, Scott à côté et Meredith au milieu derrière eux. Kira n'entra pas, elle les rejoindrait plus tard et partit retourner en cours.

Il se retourna pour faire à l'adolescente qui l'ignora sciemment. Il n'aimait pas cela ! Elle savait définitivement quelques choses. Scott l'observa du coin de l'œil, les sourcils froncés, avait-il remarqué le dégout de Meredith pour lui ? Bien sûr qu'il l'avait vu ! Scott pouvait être très observateur. Il se retourna et Stiles déglutit se forçant à ne pas s'attarder sur l'irritation de cette fille par sa simple présence.

\- Ok, où est Lydia ? Demanda-t-il.

L'adolescente pencha la tête sur le côté les yeux curieux.

\- Qui est Lydia ? L'interrogea-t-elle puis elle fit quelque chose qui glaça le sang de Stiles. Son regard descendit lentement s'arrêtant sur son estomac.

Il n'avait plus de doute, elle savait ! Il sentit ses mains tremblées nerveusement il passa une dans ses cheveux et essaya de cacher au mieux la peur qui le rongeait. Allait-elle le répéter ? L'avait-elle dit à Kira ? Ou à quelqu'un d'autre ? Lydia était-elle aussi au courant de son état ? Comment elle pouvait savoir ? Pourquoi le savait-elle ? Qu'allait-il se passait maintenant ? Est-ce qu'elle essayerait de le tuer ? Allait-il mourir finalement dans sa Jeep ? Elle savait ! Elle savait ! _Putain !_ Devait-il en parler en premier ou lui faire comprendre que Scott ne devait pas savoir ? Pouvait-il lui demander de garder le secret ? Elle avait dit qu'elle voulait parler qu'à Scott ? Et si c'était de ça ? De ce truc ? Oh mon dieu ! Il allait les perdre ! Il allait tout perdre ! Il ne pouvait pas ! Il ne pouvait pas perdre sa famille !

\- Stiles ? _Le coupa soudain Scott de ces pensées sombre, le faisant sursauter_ : Ça va ? Chuchota-t-il.

Il hocha la tête, tremblant et démarra la Jeep.

\- Où on l'emmène ? Demanda-t-il croisant les yeux perçant de Meredith dans le rétroviseur.

\- Chez moi. Répondit Scott qui ne le quitta pas des yeux.

Il hocha une nouvelle fois la tête et conduisit rapidement chez les McCall. Il arrêta le véhicule et ils sortirent. Ils entrèrent chez Scott qui fronça ses sourcils, étonné par la porte non verrouillée. Ils aperçurent alors Monsieur McCall et Isaac qui semblaient attendre Scott.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda immédiatement Scott surprit et embarrassé par la présence de son père.

\- Je peux te demander la même chose ? Répliqua l'agent du FBI.

\- Je n'ai pas cours. Répondit Scott trop rapidement faisant hausser les sourcils de son père.

Stiles soupira et se retint de rouler des yeux, il continua à la place de son meilleur ami sachant qu'il bafouillerait une excuse peu crédible.

\- On fait une étude de groupe.

\- Qui est-elle ? Les interrogea Raphaël ne croyant pas une seconde à l'explication.

Stiles se mordit les lèvres et répondit précipitamment.

\- C'est ma copine. Il passa un bras sur ses épaules et grimaça quand elle le repoussa avec virulence.

\- Tu n'es pas du tout mon type. Répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

\- On a beaucoup de choses à se dire. _Dit Stiles les mâchoires crispées_ : On devrait parler en haut. Il pria pour que le message passe pour Meredith.

\- Lui, il est mon genre. Répondit-elle ignorant grossièrement les paroles de Stiles et lança un regard lubrique sur Isaac qui regarda Scott et lui d'un air hébété pas sûr de quoi répondre.

\- Ok. _Continua Stiles irrité. Il aurait voulu discuter avec elle, seul ! Pas question qu'elle révèle quoique ce soit à quelqu'un ! D'ailleurs il devait s'assurer de connaitre ce qu'elle savait de lui. Peut-être était-ce rien, peut-être était-ce par hasard qu'elle regardait avec colère son abdomen ? Il se força à ne pas paniquer, cela ne lui serait d'aucune utilité_ : Isaac tu peux venir. L'adolescent regarda Scott puis fini par le suivre alors qu'il amené Meredith dans la chambre de son ami.

L'adolescente observa avec curiosité la chambre de son meilleur ami. Elle avait un sourire tendre et presque maternel alors qu'elle caressa du bout des doigts les meubles légèrement poussiéreux. Elle s'assit finalement sur le lit et regarda Isaac avec luxure faisant grimacer ce dernier.

\- Ok. _Intervenu Stiles essayant d'attirer l'attention de Meredith qui ne le regarda toujours pas. Il ignora le malaise qu'il ressentit et continua, sa belle Lydia était peut-être en danger_ : Sais-tu où est Lydia ? C'est une Banshee et une amie au quelle on tient beaucoup et le Nogitsune, un démon l'a enlevé.

\- Lydia. _Répéta Meredith faisant rouler le nom sur sa langue et la tête légèrement penché_ : Vous voulez dire la fille rousse ?

\- Oui ! Oui ! Bien ! _S'exclama Stiles, au moins il avançait sur une affaire ! Il jeta un coup d'œil à Isaac et continua_ : Il y a du progrès. Il faut juste nous dire où elle est.

\- Ok. _Répondit Meredith qui planta ses yeux bruns et narquois dans les noisettes incertaines de Stiles qui sursauta surpris par son regard inquisiteur_ : Si elle me le dit.

\- Si elle te le dit ? _Répéta Isaac déconcerté qui regarda Stiles aussi confus que lui_ :Peux-tu lui demander ?

Était-ce un truc de Banshee ? Kira avait dit qu'elle avait entendu des cris, peut-être était-elle comme Lydia ? Il frotta ses mains pour se réchauffer.

\- C'est déjà fait. Répondit-elle en haussant les épaules et ses yeux descendirent de nouveau à son estomac ce qui fit frémir d'effroi Stiles.

Il se pinça fortement la joue en remarquant le regard curieux de Isaac sur lui. Il ne manquait plus que quelqu'un d'autre se pose des questions ! Il avait suffisamment à s'angoisser avec le Nogitsune et maintenant Meredith, il n'avait certainement pas besoin d'une troisième personne pour se mêler de ces problèmes ! Il dégluti et s'obligea à continuer de paraître normale.

\- Parfait. _Dit Stiles reprenant un peu contenance_ : Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?

\- Elle a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas être trouvée. Expliqua-t-elle simplement.

\- C'est bien aussi. Souffla-t-il irrité et Isaac le prit à part. Il haussa les sourcils et jeta un coup à Meredith qui regardait désormais un point fixe dans le vide. _Effrayant._ Il s'agaça par la proposition grotesque de Isaac.

\- On ne va pas la torturer. Chuchota-t-il au Béta. Il n'était pas le Nogitsune ! Il n'allait pas se mettre à blesser quelqu'un pour arriver à ces fins ! Il refusait d'avoir encore du sang sur ses mains ! De causer du tort ! Et il ne devait pas ignorer non plus que si elle savait, elle pourrait le révéler à qui voulait entendre ! Et il ne voulait pas finir dans un laboratoire, assassiné par sa propre famille ou subir une sorte d'exorcisme comme Rosemary !

\- Je voulais dire lui faire peur. Murmura Isaac.

\- On ne va pas la torturer psychologiquement non plus ! Répliqua plus fort Stiles agacé.

\- D'accord. _Concéda Isaac. Il observa un instant, Meredith avant de demander_ : Tu as dit qu'elle entendait des choses ? Ça veut dire qu'elle est comme Lydia, une Banshee, pas vrai ? _Il hocha la tête en réponse. Isaac continua_ : Que fait Lydia pour entendre des choses ?

Stiles soupira, il n'avait vraiment pas le moral pour jouer Charles Xavier. Il rejoignit rapidement Meredith qui l'observa toujours avec sévérité et s'agenouilla devant elle.

\- Ok, concentre-toi sur le silence. _Dit Stiles, fronçant les sourcils en entendant Isaac le répéter faisant un écho désagréable_ : Laisse-moi gérer ça, Ok ? J'ai plus d'expérience avec les Banshee.

\- Ouais. _Acquiesça Isaac_ : Et les malades mentaux. Dit-il ironiquement.

Stiles regarda agacer le Béta. Il venait vraiment de dire cela devant Meredith ? Alors qu'il essayait d'établir un semblant de relation de confiance avec son élève qui le terrifiait ?

\- Quelqu'un va décrocher ? Intervenu soudain l'adolescente les sourcils froncés.

\- Décrocher quoi ? Demanda Stiles ne comprenant pas.

\- Le téléphone. Répondit Meredith comme si c'était logique.

\- Quel téléphone ? Répéta bêtement Stiles ne comprenant toujours pas.

\- Le téléphone. Dit cette fois Isaac en pointant du doigts sa poche.

Stiles fronça les sourcils, perdu, il devenait sourd aussi ? Puis il remarqua les yeux ronds du Béta qui insista et Meredith qui tendit sa main.

\- Oh ! _S'exclama-t-il sachant enfin de quoi ils parlaient tous_ : Mon téléphone, oui. Il y répondit et fit semblant d'avoir une conversation puis le donna à l'adolescente qui évita toujours d'avoir un contact direct avec lui. Elle le posa sur son oreille resta silencieuse et le lui repassa.

\- Ils disent " jactus fulminum "

Stiles fronça ses sourcils, c'était quoi ? Un langage codé ? Une langue des morts ? Elle ne pouvait pas leur traduire !

\- C'est de l'espagnol ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Latin. _Les interrompu une voix familière_ : C'est du latin. Il faut que j'appelle Kira mais je crois savoir où est Lydia. Répondit Scott soulagé.

\- Je viens avec toi. _Dit Isaac_ : Allison ne répond pas et je n'ai rien d'autre à faire.

Scott hocha la tête et le Béta le rejoignit. Stiles se leva pour les rejoindre mais une poigne forte et soudaine le figea, il rencontra les yeux bruns de Meredith.

\- Je dois te parler. Souffla l'adolescente le regard dures.

Il hocha la tête hébéta et recula. Il regarda Scott et d'un sourire amical, il lui indique qu'il resterait avec Meredith pour lui soutirer d'autres informations, son meilleur ami acquiesça et descendit complétement les escaliers accompagnés par Isaac qui lui parlait. Il ferma la porte de la chambre et fit quelques pas de plus vers l'adolescente mais ne s'approcha pas d'elle. Il passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux et évita ses yeux. Elle voulait parler de ça ? Du Nogitsune ? Ici ? Et si ses amis entendaient ?

\- Ils n'écoutent pas. Répondit immédiatement Meredith faisant sursauter Stiles.

\- Comment tu... Mais il fut coupé par l'adolescente.

\- Tu dois l'arrêter ! Elles ne veulent pas que je te parle mais si personne ne te le dit alors le Chaos viendra.

Stiles se pinça les lèvres et ricana. Comment était-il censé vaincre le Nogitsune !

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Je ne peux pas me battre contre lui !

\- Tu te méprends, Mieczyslaw. _Il tressailli à l'entente de son prénom. Elle plongea ses orbes autoritaires dans ses noisettes maintenant apeurées_ : Tu dois arrêter avant que le Chaos ne naisse.

Stiles fronça ses sourcils et secoua sa tête. De quoi parlait-elle putain ! C'était quoi tous ces mystères ! Il s'approcha d'elle les poings serrés de rage.

\- De quoi tu parles ! C'est qui elles ? C'est les voix que j'ai entendu dans mon rêve ? Elles sont quoi ? Les voix m'ont répété la même chose mais je ne comprends pas un foutu sens de ce que vous racontez ! Je ne comprends rien ! Cracha-t-il avec véhémence.

Meredith fronça ses sourcils plus encore, elle se leva et s'avança vers lui. Ils étaient proches, bien trop proches et Stiles se redressa et voulu reculer mais l'adolescente attrapa son poignet.

\- Je suis désolée, Stiles. _Chuchota-t-elle attristé_ : Mais pour empêcher le Chaos de naitre, tu dois mourir.

Stiles se détacha d'elle et recula abasourdi. Pensée qu'il voulait mourir et savoir qu'il devait mourir pour sauver tout le monde était deux choses totalement différentes. Bien qu'il se convînt d'être condamné c'était douloureux qu'un autre affirme cette hypothèse. Il devait mourir, il n'avait plus de doute. C'était pour le mieux, non ? Il avait voulu en finir depuis qu'il savait pour son cauchemar et maintenant qu'il savait ce qu'il attendait avec cette immondice en lui, il était déjà mort. Il ne devrait pas être aussi terrifié, pourquoi serait-il triste et en colère ? Il le savait ! Pourquoi, il avait alors envie de hurler, de fracasser ses poings contre un mur ? Ce n'était pas une surprise ! Il le savait ! Il le voulait ! Il avait arrêté d'y croire ! Il avait accepté sa mort ! Il l'avait accepté ! _Merde !_

Il regarda Meredith méfiant et hocha finalement la tête, montrant qu'il était en accord avec elle. Condamné, par ce qu'avait fait le démon, par ce qui était dans son ventre mais il avait cru, pensée avoir une minuscule lueur d'espoir. Il devait vraiment préparer ses adieux alors ? Il devait vraiment se battre contre le Nogitsune et le détruire pour mourir avec lui ? C'était la finalité de sa vie alors ? Il se sacrifierait et ainsi le Nogitsune ne pourra plus faire de mal à personne ? C'était aussi simple que cela ?

C'était ainsi que tout se finirait ?

\- Si je meurs. _Souffla Stiles d'une voix tremblante_ : Est-ce que le Nogitsune sera mort ?

\- Oui et tout redeviendra comme avant. _Acquiesça Meredith_ : Il n'y aura plus de grands dangers mais si tu ne meurs pas, Stiles. Si tu refuses de mourir alors de grands malheurs s'abattront.

\- Quels malheurs ? Demanda Stiles, les yeux hagards par la terreur soudaine que lui inspiré l'adolescente. Elle s'avança et ses lèvres effleurèrent son oreille. Il sursauta et se força à ne pas reculer.

\- Le Chaos, Stiles. _Marmonna Meredith_ : Le Chaos naîtra et la mort festoiera.

\- Qu'est-ce que s'est censé vouloir dire ? L'interrogea-t-il mais il n'eut jamais de réponse.

Elle s'éloigna et quitta la chambre qui était devenu soudain glacial ou était-ce sa peur ? Il croisa ses bras et les frotta contre lui, se remémorant de cette étrange conversation. Il ne savait qu'une chose pour vaincre le Nogitsune, il fallait qu'il se sacrifie. Il devait se préparer à ne pas survivre. Il soupira, il avait pensé qu'il était trop brisé pour vivre. Il n'avait pas vraiment prévu d'être vivant après la destruction du Nogitsune mais il n'avait pas pensée que cela serait aussi réelle et imminent. Il avait un compte à rebours dorénavant et tellement d'enjeux. Il devrait aussi convaincre Scott de le laisser mourir et de lui demander de prendre soin de son père. Il ne voulait pas qu'il s'imagine que ce soit d'une quelconque façon sa faute. Ils devraient s'en sortir sans lui, Scott et son père. Ils s'entrent-aideraient quand il ne serait plus de ce monde.

\- Stiles ? _La voix de Scott l'interrompu_ _dans ses pensées_ : Tu sais quelques choses qui pourrait nous aider ?

Alors ils n'avaient vraiment rien entendu de toute leur conversation ? Il valait mieux car il n'avait aucune idée de la réaction de Scott s'il avait su ce que venait de lui révéler Meredith. Il serait surement fou de rage et aurait refusé de même écouter ses explications. Il pouvait parfois être bornés quand il s'agissait de sauver tout le monde mais peut-être que cette fois, il ne pourrait sauver tout le monde. Peut-être qu'il était bel et bien trop tard pour lui, Stiles Stilinski.

Son compte à rebours était déjà enclenché.

\- Non, rien, toujours des problèmes d'interférences de Banshee, je suppose. Répondit sarcastiquement Stiles.

\- Mon père va ramener Meredith, alors. Et on pourra en suivant partir chercher Lydia. Dit Scott.

\- Où est-elle ? Demanda-t-il, heureux qu'au moins Lydia puisse être sauvé.

\- Dans l'ancienne usine électrique. _Répondit Scott_ : La mère de Kira sera également là.

\- Espérons que les Onis puissent le tuer. Répliqua Stiles en essayant de se réchauffer en soufflant sur ses mains.

\- On ne sait toujours pas si tu es encore lié à lui. _Dit Scott les sourcils froncés_ : Tu pourrais être blessé.

\- Le plus important c'est d'arrêter le Nogitsune. Le contredit Stiles un rictus de douleur sur son visage.

\- Non ! _Répondit Scott immédiatement les yeux horrifiés_ : Tu ne peux pas dire ça, Stiles ! Tu es plus important ! On doit d'abord s'assurer que tu n'es plus en danger.

\- Ouais. _Souffla Stiles ne voulant pas se disputer avec son ami_ : Récupérons Lydia on verra en suivant, me parait un bon plan. Il frictionna ses mains une nouvelle fois et souffla dessus, il vit Scott se rapprocher et tendre ses mains mais il refusa qu'il le touche.

\- Tu as toujours mal ? Dit Scott inquiet.

\- Laisse tomber, Scott. Ce n'est rien. A ses mots il sortit rapidement de la chambre de son ami et descendit rapidement les escaliers. Un peu trop vite car il faillit trébucher en loupant une marche.

Il aperçut l'agent de FBI avec Meredith et Isaac, il semblait être dans une grande conversation. Il entendit les pas lent et confiant de Scott le précédé et discuta avec son père rapidement qui hocha la tête. Il évita de croiser les yeux bruns de l'adolescente et attendit que ces deux-là aient quitté la pièce pour respirer normalement. Il regarda un instant par la fenêtre le soleil décliné lentement. Bientôt la nuit viendrait, et ils retrouveraient Lydia. Il espéra que le Nogitsune ne lui avait rien fait qu'elle allait bien.

Scott envoya un message à Kira et Allison et hocha la tête à Isaac et lui. Ils étaient prêts à partir. Il alla au toilette juste avant de monter dans sa Jeep et de conduire, Scott à ses côtés et Isaac derrière au milieux. Le trajet fut désagréablement silencieux et son meilleur ami semblait perdu dans ses pensées ce qui n'avait rien de rassurant pour Stiles.

\- Ça va ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

\- Ouais ! _Répondit Scott en sursautant_ : Oui... Oui ! Vous ne devez pas vous inquiéter pour moi.

Stiles se concentra un instant sur la route mais il regarda dans le rétroviseur en entendant Isaac soupiré.

\- Bien, je vais le dire. On dirait que tu es mourant. _Scott se retourna immédiatement pour regarder Isaac avec désapprobation mais le Béta continua_ : Tu es pale, maigre et on dirait que ça empire. Et on est tous assis là, à y penser. Quand nous trouverons l'autre toi, il semblera aller mieux ? Demanda Isaac à Scott.

Stiles grimaça ne voulant pas reprendre cette conversation.

\- Que se passe-t-il s'il est blessé ? L'interrogea cette fois Scott exigeant des réponses.

\- Tu veux dire : S'il meurt, je meurs ? _Dit Stiles passablement irrité, il avait déjà pris sa décision d'une certaine façon et ce bien avant que Meredith lui confirme. Scott voulait savoir la vérité ? Très bien ! Il allait lui dire_ : Je m'en fiche. Tant que plus personne ne meurt à cause de moi ! Je me rappelle de tout ce que j'ai fait, Scott. _Son ami détourna les yeux ne pouvant soutenir son regard_ : Je me souviens te planter l'épée. Je me souviens l'avoir tourné...

\- Ce n'était pas toi. Le coupa immédiatement Scott refusant qu'il culpabilise.

\- Oui mais je m'en rappelle ! _Répondit Stiles, plongeant un instant ses noisettes dans les yeux sombres de son meilleur ami. Il devait comprendre, il devait se préparer maintenant. Il ne pouvait plus fuir cette possibilité, Isaac avait été utile pour une fois_ : Les gars, vous devez me promettre ! Personne d'autre ne doit être blessé par ma faute. Sa voix se brisa et il se tut refusant de pleurer. Le souvenir des hurlements des victimes du Nogitsune faisant encore échos dans sa tête. Leurs supplications alors qu'il les ignoré. Il ne voulait plus jamais que cela arrive ! Plus jamais !

Scott évita son regard mais Stiles croisa celui de Isaac qui silencieusement promit de respecter sa demande. Cela le rassura si son meilleur ami ne pouvait pas l'arrêter alors il saurait que son Béta le ferait sans hésiter et lui rappellerait cette conversation. Scott savait maintenant que la mort pourrait être la seule solution. Cela pourrait être dure au début pour lui mais il était sûr qu'il s'en remettrait. Il était entouré et pas seul. Il survivrait à sa mort et son père aussi, ils le devaient.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant l'entrepôt. Il gara sa voiture et vit au loin Kira et Allison sortirent ensemble d'un véhicule. Ils les rejoignirent immédiatement. Ils se regardèrent tous, appréhendant, terrifiés mais déterminés.

\- On l'a déjà fait les gars. _Dit Scott_ : Quelques semaines plutôt on se tenait aussi comme ça et on a sauvé Malia, vous vous souvenez ? C'était une étrangère. C'est Lydia.

\- Je suis là pour sauver ma meilleure amie. Répondit Allison déterminée malgré le léger tremblement dans sa voix.

\- Je suis là pour sauver la mienne. Acquiesça Scott.

\- Je n'avais pas envie de faire mes devoirs. Répliqua Isaac n'ayant pas envie de se justifier comme des héros de comics.

Stiles et Kira silencieux ne firent que hocher la tête. La jeune Kitsune ne connaissant pas vraiment Lydia et lui, était bien trop épuisé pour pouvoir parler. C'était devenu brusquement pire, la douleur l'empêché même de respirer correctement. Il se forçait à contrôler son souffle pour ne pas alerter Scott mais ses jambes étaient et son ventre terriblement douloureux ! _Dieu !_ Une crampe insupportable lui donnait la nausée. Il n'avait aucune idée de combien de temps il tiendrait. La seule consolation qu'il avait c'était cette souffrance abdominale, peut-être que ce truc était en train de mourir ? Ou il était mort et c'était ce qui causé la douleur ? Il ne voulait même pas savoir comment cette chose sortirait de lui. Il espérait que ce soit suffisamment minuscule pour se désagréger à l'intérieur de lui. _Merde !_ Il allait finir par s'évanouir s'il forcer trop.

Ils entrèrent finalement et rencontrèrent Madame Yukimura entouré par ces cinq Onis.

\- Kira, retourne chez toi. Prends tes amis avec toi. Ordonna la Kitsune adulte mais ils continuèrent d'avancer. Allison dégaina son arme.

\- Je ne peux pas. _Répondit Kira s'arrêtant et faisant face à sa mère devenue soudain plus confiante_ : Quand j'ai regardé le jeu, j'ai réalisé qui je jouais, toi.

Scott lui fit signe et il continua de marcher. Ils se précipitèrent dans l'enceinte du bâtiment. Stiles crispa la mâchoire et s'appuya discrètement sur le mur pendant que Scott qui s'était arrêté, se concentra pour écouter et sentir pour savoir où était Lydia. Heureusement, le Loup Garou était trop occupé et ne le remarqua pas, haletant, les mains tremblées violemment. Quand Scott se retourna, il les cacha rapidement.

\- Elle est ici. _Le loup Garou se remit à courir_ : Par ici.

Stiles serra les dents et le suivit. Ils déambulèrent ensemble dans plusieurs couloirs sombres et sales. Finalement ils la trouvèrent enfin. Stiles en aurait hurlé de joie s'il avait suffisamment de force.

\- Lydia ! _L'appela Scott qui se jeta sur le portail qui la maintenait prisonnière_ : Tu vas bien ?

\- Non ! _Hurla-t-elle paniqué_ : Non ! Non ! Pourquoi vous êtes là ?

Stiles qui s'était écarté, fronça les sourcils et rencontra la même expression confuse chez Scott.

\- On est là pour toi ! Répondit Stiles alors que la grille céda et son amie put en sortir.

\- Vous n'êtes pas supposés être là. Vous n'avez pas eu mon message ? Demanda-t-elle horrifié.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? L'interrogea Scott terrifié par l'affolement de Lydia.

\- Qui d'autre est là ? Qui est venu avec vous ? Continua-t-elle des larmes d'horreur sillonnant ses joues en porcelaines.

Elle n'eut pas besoin d'en dire davantage. Ils avaient tous les trois compris.

Quelqu'un allait mourir.

Et ce ne serait pas le Nogitsune. Scott se précipita dans les couloirs, courant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait les yeux écarquillés d'épouvantes. Lydia s'élança à son tour sanglotant et Stiles la suivit plus difficilement. Ils devaient arrêter le combat ! Maintenant ! Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Il devait courir ! Il devait continuer ! Il ne devait pas s'arrêter. Sa vision s'obscurcit brusquement, sa respiration se coupa et une douleur immonde le frappa dans l'estomac. Il s'effondra violemment ses mains atténuèrent sa chute et il essaya de se remettre debout mais son agonie fut pire. Il mordit sa langue et s'appuya contre le mur se sentant de nouveau chuté.

\- Je ne peux pas... Lydia ! _L'appela-t-il terrorisé_ : Je ne peux pas...

Elle se retourna et se précipita pour l'empêcher de tomber tête la première sur le béton. Il se força à ne pas perdre connaissance. Il regarda au loin la silhouette de Scott qui continuait de courir pour empêcher un malheur d'arriver. Lydia l'enlaça alors affectueusement mais ses larmes redoublèrent. Elle lui chuchota des paroles réconfortantes qu'il ne comprenait pas, étouffées par les battements effarés de son cœur et de l'autre. Il se pencha et vomit. Il grimaça au gout de bile et s'accrocha désespérément à Lydia qui cachait difficilement ses sanglots. Elle l'aida à s'assoir et lentement son corps s'engourdit, sa vision fut engloutie par les ténèbres.

Et alors qu'il perdait peu à peu conscience, des larmes glissèrent le long de ses joues émincées. Il entendit distinctement le hurlement d'horreur de Lydia appelé un nom, faisant échos avec les assourdissants battements de deux cœurs terrifiés.

\- Allison !

* * *

 **Avis de l'auteur** :

Alors qu'avez-vous pensé du comportement de Stiles ? De sa prise de conscience dans sa condamnation à mort ? De son viol, de sa grossesse ?

J'ai vraiment essayé d'être le plus claire possible mais c'était vraiment compliqué à écrire ! Je suis obligée d'être rapide et en même temps lente, de montrer l'indécision, l'ignorance et les réflexions puis les découvertes de Stiles pfiouuuuuuuu j'avais mal au crâne à la fin … Mais j'espère que cela vous a plu ou au moins que vous n'avez pas été trop perdu… Peut-être que j'aurais dû scinder ce chapitre en deux mais alors l'intrigue aurait été grandement ralenti … Je ne sais pas trop en fait…

Et alors que pensez-vous de Meredith ? Des hypothèses sur ses mots ^^ ?

« Arrêté le Chaos »

J'ai voulu la rendre plus mystérieuse et surtout amené lentement à l'autre intrigue.

RIP Allison (je l'aimais bien comme perso ^^.)

En tout cas j'espère que malgré mes difficultés avec Stiles sur ce chapitre cela vous donnera envie de lire le prochain et dernier chapitre de la partie 1 : A celui qui fuit ^^.


	13. Chapter 11 Fin partie 1

**Biche blanche**

 **Avis de l'auteur** **:**

Coucou et BONNE ANNEE !

Voilà enfin la fin de la partie 1 et de la saison 3B ! Oh putain j'ai adoré l'écrire ! J'étais à fond dessus XD. Je pense sincèrement que c'est l'un de mes chapitres préférés parce que c'est une belle conclusion comme je voulais de la saison 3b ^^. C'est d'ailleurs le chapitre qui a été écris le plus rapidement (2 jours à peines XD … Je pouvais plus m'arrêter ^^').

Bref c'est un chapitre qui je l'espère vous donnera l'eau à la bouche pour la deuxième partie soit la saison 4 de ma fic ^^. Et j'espère que cette fin de saison vous plaira ! Quand j'ai commencé à écrire cette fic je voyais cette fin et pas une autre. Bref je l'ai retranscris comme je l'avais voulu mais peut-être que vous n'aimerez pas… Je reste ouverte aux critiques ^^ mais j'espère vraiment qu'il plaira quand même j'ai mis tout mon cœur dans ce chapitre (comme chaque chapitre mais là, eh bien j'ai cette scène depuis que l'histoire est apparu dans ma tête.)

 **Chapitre corrigé par Snapy49 Merci beaucoup !**

* * *

 **Réponses aux commentaires** **:**

 **Akane** :

Hey ! Comment tu vas ? Bon je suis désolée du retard j'ai eu mes partiels et les exams m'avais complétement lessivé… Bref voilà la suite ! Je suis super contente que ce chapitre bien casse-tête t'es plu j'étais vraiment inquiète que les « surintrigues » perdent les lecteurs ^^ '. Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ^^. Et bien j'attends ton commentaire avec hâte en espérant que cette fin et conclusion t'es rendu encore plus accros XD. Gros bisous et très bonne année Xp

 **anonyme92** :

Coucou ! Je suis heureuse que ce chapitre t'avais plu ^^. Alors que c'était un sacré méli-mélo… Ah, oui c'est bizarre cette histoire, hein ㈴1. Pourquoi ils n'entendent pas le cœur de la vie en Stiles ? (mais ils peuvent par contre entendre le cœur de Stiles sinon ils s'inquiéteraient et seraient que quelques choses cloches chez lui).

Ah le père de la chose, bonne question et ta réponse viendra promis mais pas tout de suite ^^' et je ne voudrais pas te spoilé dessus. Ça enlèverait un mystère tout de même. Tu peux toujours enquêté dessus ㈴1.

Je me suis légèrement inspiré d'Aliens donc oui tu as pu ressentir cette petite touche ^^. Par contre le deuxième je connais pas donc je ne peux affirmer ou non ^^. Enfin j'espère que cette conclusion de fin de saison te plaira ! Hâte de connaître ton avis

Et très bonne année !

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 :**

 **Le coup divin**

 **I** l faisait sombre et il avait mal. Il n'arrivait même plus à sentir son corps tellement la douleur l'avait engourdi. Il essaya de comprendre où il était et ce qui se passait, des souvenirs vagues et emmêlées défilèrent brusquement et soudain il se souvenait ! Quelque chose de terrible c'était passé ! Il se rappela d'un hurlement déchirant, celui d'une personne qui venait de perdre un être cher.

\- _Allison !_

C'était celui de Lydia, c'était sa voix brisée mêlée à des sanglots intarissables. Et alors que celle qu'il avait aimé si longtemps pleurait la perte de sa meilleure amie, lui était resté inerte et inconscient sur les genoux de sa bien-aimée. Il n'avait pu que rejoindre la peine de sa belle par des larmes insipides n'exprimant que misérablement sa culpabilité dévorante.

 _Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je suis désolé…_

Il ne pouvait même plus demander pardon. Il ne pouvait plus, Allison était morte, ses excuses étaient inutiles, vides et écœurantes. Il s'était laissé porter par Scott à la voiture de Kira et emmené chez elle dans cette conscience somnolente. Il ne pouvait pas voir le visage noyé de chagrin de son meilleur ami, il ne pouvait pas voir le regard déphasé d'un parent perdant son enfant. Il ne pouvait pas quand tout cela était entièrement sa faute.

 _Encore une fois…_ Pensa-t-il amèrement.

Lentement allongé sur le canapé noir d'un salon richement et modernement décoré, il avait quitté son état apathique. Il avait tourné la tête et regardé un instant Kira pleurer dans les bras tendres et réconfortants de sa mère. Elle avait beau être en colère, elle avait besoin de cette quiétude, cette sécurité. Il aurait aimé aussi sentir des bras chauds et aimant l'enlacer, lui dire que ce n'était pas sa faute, que tout cela n'était qu'un vilain rêve et que demain tout irait mieux. Oh, il aurait tant voulu sa mère mais, elle était morte et il ne put qu'observer avec désarrois sa triste et presque solitude punitive. Il avait causé tant de mort et de souffrance par lâcheté, il ne méritait pas d'étreinte douce, seulement le mépris d'un criminel.

 _Je suis fatigué…_

Il avait essayé de se battre pour récupérer Lydia, le Nogitsune lui avait donné un marché et maintenant Allison était morte. Elle était morte dans les bras de Scott. Elle était morte à l'âge de dix-sept ans.

 _Merde, je n'arrive même pas à être triste._

Il se redressa, passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux gras et son visage, essuyant rapidement sa peau humide, mélange de sueur et de pleurs. Il entendit les pas rapides de Kira et sa mère venir à lui. L'adolescente s'assit à côté de lui et lui adressa un timide sourire mais qui se voulait rassurant :

\- Comment te sens-tu ?

\- J'ai mal. Répondit-il évasivement en frottant ses mains engourdies par un froid inexistant.

Kira adressa un regard inquiet à sa mère qui revenait de la cuisine tenant une bouilloire et une tasse. Elle s'assit avec légèreté au côté de Stiles, le regardant avec cette tendresse maternelle qui l'embarrassait et lui servit une tasse. Il observa dubitatif le verre et espéra que c'était une potion magique pour calmer ses douleurs sourdes.

\- Tiens ça te calmera. Lui dit-elle en la posant devant lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il intrigué _. Faite que ce soit une sorte d'anesthésiant magique !_

\- Du thé. Répondit-elle simplement comme si c'était évident.

\- Du thé magique ? Répliqua-t-il sarcastique réprimant une toux grasse. Il se racla la gorge et dégluti, ignorant sciemment le goût étrangement métallique et pour le moins inquiétant de sa salive.

\- Non, de la camomille. Bois-le. Dit-elle autoritairement ses sourcils se froissant discrètement en entendant sa voix enrouée.

Il hocha simplement la tête et soupira de contentement en sentant la chaleur sur ses doigts glacés et la vapeur bercer son visage gelé. Elle lui sourit affectueuse l'incitant gentiment de boire le thé.

\- Ce n'est pas sûr, ici. Intervint brusquement Monsieur Yukimura qui venait de quitter la cuisine. Il s'était isolé pour réfléchir calmement à la situation.

\- Ce n'est sûr nulle part. Contredit Madame Yukimura dépitée par son échec d'avoir protégé ces enfants et se levant.

Stiles fronça ses sourcils et se retint de grimacer quand une douleur plus prononcée se fit dans son estomac. Il avait l'impression que des coups de poings lui étaient donnés. Il se força à cacher son inconfort et sa souffrance grandissante. Il se força à boire une gorgée mais s'arrêta rapidement quand il se sentit nauséeux. _Merde_ _!_ Il espérait que ce n'était pas une sorte de rejet de ce truc dégoutant ou quelque chose s'en approchant ! _Mais putain ça fait un mal de chien_ ! Il posa immédiatement la tasse essayant de paraitre le plus détendu possible et s'enfonça très lentement dans le canapé respirant doucement. Il sentit le regard interrogateur de Kira sur lui mais, il haussa simplement les épaules et regretta aussitôt ce simple geste par le violent pique de douleur qu'il eut.

\- Mais Allison en a tué un. Ça doit vouloir dire un truc, non ? Elle a tué un Oni. Répliqua Kira.

\- Est-ce même possible ? Interrogea Monsieur Yukimura dubitatif.

\- Je ne sais pas. Répondit son épouse toujours étonnée par ce qui s'était passé.

\- Mais elle l'a fait. Elle en a tué un. Assura Kira, se rappelant tristement la raison de la mort de sa camarade de classe.

Stiles se pencha en avant quand une autre douleur plus forte encore se répercuta dans ses entrailles. Il ne voulait pas paniquer ! Il n'allait pas paniquer ! Ce n'était peut-être rien ! Ses crampes ressemblant à des contractions de ses muscles abdominaux involontaires n'avaient surement rien avoir avec cette immonde chose ! C'était un contre coup de ce que lui faisait subir le Nogitsune ! Rien de grave, du moins pas un truc qui sortirait de son bide en creusant dans ses entrailles. _Oh merde je vais vomir !_ Il posa négligemment et à contre cœur une main sur son ventre et la pressa dessus espérant diminuer sa gêne. Il grinça des dents en entendant les mots de Kira et fronça ses sourcils, elle avait oublié ce qui s'était passé ? Le prix à payer était bien plus horrifiant que la récompense de la mort d'un Oni.

\- Et ils l'ont tuée. _Lui répondit-t-il les dents serrées. Ils n'allaient pas encore sacrifier une autre personne ! Il ne voulait pas voir le tableau des morts par sa faute s'agrandir encore ! Il continua :_ Allison est morte… _Souffla-t-il ne pouvant pas vraiment croire en ses mots. Il soupira en ressentant une nouvelle crampe et eut envie de rire, un rire sans humour et désespéré mais il se retint, ce n'était pas le moment de péter un plomb en direct…_ : J'imagine que le seul point positif. C'est qu'on dirait que je meurs aussi. Il souffla sur ses mains et aperçu Madame Yukimura s'assoir à ses côtés et lui adressant un sourire compatissant.

\- Il a fait un puissant coup en vous divisant. Lui expliqua-t-elle.

Il haussa les sourcils s'étend attendu à un soupçon de réconfort de sa part. Il détourna les yeux et observa fixement la petite table basse en bois de chêne. Il savait que le Nogitsune les avait séparés pour que ceux qui continuaient à se battre contre lui, le voit mourir à petit feu et ainsi garder Stiles comme une garantie pour assurer la promesse de vaincre la biche blanche. Mais, Allison était morte, surement que le démon ne l'avait pas prévu, leur marché n'était plus de mise, du moins pour Stiles. Il était hors de question qu'il laisse le Nogitsune faire du mal à quelqu'un d'autre, maintenant qu'il avait tué aussi facilement Allison par simple colère, il supposait. Sa crédulité causée par son désespoir de se débarrasser absolument de ce truc immonde, s'était effritée pour être remplacée par sa lâcheté de ne pas s'être battu pour ses proches. _Merde ! Merde ! Merde !_ _Allison est morte !_

\- Et notre coup ? S'enquit Kira semblant avoir une envie soudaine et insatiable de vaincre le Nogitsune.

\- A ce stade, Il faut un coup de maitre. Dit Monsieur Yukimura.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda Stiles, il sentit une nouvelle toux et se força à la cacher. Il grimaça en sentant encore le goût du sang. Il faisait une hémorragie interne ou quoi pour avoir des remontées acides teintées de sang et des crampes absolument insupportables toutes les cinq putain de minutes ?

\- Dans le jeu de go c'est ce qu'on appelle un très inspiré ou mouvement novateur. _Expliqua Madame Yukimura_ : Le Nogitsune avait l'avantage jusqu'à ce point. Ce qu'il te faut c'est un coup de maître pour renverser le jeu.

Stiles haussa les sourcils par cette information. Un coup de maître ? Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien surprendre le Nogitsune et lui faire perdre au jeu auquel il jouait ? Quelle était la faiblesse du Nogitsune ? Qu'est ce qui pourrait surprendre et finalement permettre de le vaincre ? Il ne savait que peu de choses sur ce qui lui donnait de la puissance. A part le Nemeton, cette… Ce truc … La biche blanche… Mais en quoi cela pourrait faire un coup de maître ? Ce truc était surement déjà mort, non ? Sinon il n'aurait pas d'aussi fortes douleurs abdominales et même si c'était encore vivant, en quoi cela pourrait-être utile pour le Nogitsune ? Ils étaient séparés donc il n'avait plus besoin de Stiles à proprement parler, à part son corps… Il avait la désagréable impression que quelque chose lui échappait… Ce truc avait été utilisé comme balise d'après ce qu'il comprenait des agissements du Nogitsune mais cela s'arrêtait là, il avait dévoré tout ce truc, non ? Sinon pourquoi ils se seraient séparés s'il en avait encore besoin ? De plus, il avait dit à Stiles qu'il le tuerait. Ce n'était pas une confirmation et loin d'être une information valide mais dans la possibilité où le Nogitsune l'aurait tué cela signifiait que ce truc n'avait plus d'utilité. Il pouvait en conclure qu'au moins ce truc ne lui servait plus à rien. Et la biche blanche alors ? Le Nogitsune ne l'aimait pas, il avait poussé Stiles à se battre contre elle. Il avait semblé être agacé par sa présence. Stiles avait été protégé d'une certaine façon par elle et elle avait sauvé ses amis. Mais, n'était-ce pas encore une ruse du Nogitsune ? Elle était apparue aussi après ça ! Elle ne lui inspirait pas confiance et il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'elle était. Peut-être un démon encore plus puissant que le Nogitsune ? Peut-être une sorte de fée démoniaque ? Il n'avait aucune foutu idée ! Et il n'avait rien trouvé de concret ou d'intéressant dans ses recherches, c'était presque comme si ce n'était qu'à lui que cette créature était apparue. Résultats, il ne serait pas étonné que cela se révèle dangereux après le Nogitsune ! Il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec cette biche pas plus que ce truc qu'il tuerait dès que l'occasion lui serait donnée, après que le démon ait été vaincu. Il avait encore le Nemeton mais là encore trop peu d'informations, pas assez de certitudes sur l'influence réelle de cet arbre sur la puissance du Nogitsune. Putain, il allait finir par essayer toutes les théories qui lui viendrait à l'esprit !

\- Quelqu'un se sent divinement inspiré ? Les interrogea-t-il sarcastiquement. Lui malheureusement, non.

\- Maman, tu avais dit l'avoir enfermé dans un bocal, non ? Demanda Kira essayant de trouver une potentielle faiblesse du Nogitsune.

\- Ce n'est pas le bocal qui l'a piégé mais là où je l'ai enterré. La contredit Madame Yukimura.

\- Le Nemeton. Répondit Stiles fronçant les sourcils, il pouvait essayer de l'enterrer là-bas mais cela fonctionnerait-il avec seulement le tronc ?

\- Un lieu dont je ne sais pas grand-chose. Confessa Madame Yukimura.

\- Qui le saura ? Questionna Kira.

\- Deaton. _Répondit simplement Stiles_ : Deaton saura… Il ne put terminer sa phrase qu'une toux violente le gagna. Il cacha son visage dans son coude et sa toux empira violemment, il se pencha pour diminuer la douleur de ses poumons et tenta de respirer mais il n'y arrivait pas.

\- Stiles ! S'écria Kira effarée, se levant et apercevant son père partir chercher en courant une serviette et une petite poubelle si Stiles vomissait. Elle les prit et les tendit à Stiles.

Il prit la serviette et la plaqua sur son visage ne pouvant plus arrêter de cracher du sang. Il releva finalement la tête la respiration hachée et la douleur raisonnant dans chaque fibre de son être.

\- Stiles ! C'est du sang ? Demanda effarée Kira en apercevant les tâches brunâtres teinter la serviette blanche.

Il haussa simplement les épaules alors qu'il sentit les regards inquiets et nerveux des époux Yukimura. Il s'essuya le visage encore.

\- Désolé. Souffla-t-il piteux en remarquant l'état déplorable de la serviette.

\- Il va falloir se dépêcher, il semblerait que tu n'es plus beaucoup de temps. L'averti Madame Yukimura alors que son mari ne put que déglutir attristée de voir un de ses élèves mourir à petit feu.

\- J'ai besoin d'utiliser vos toilettes. Demanda Stiles voulant être seul pour inspecter son corps et fatigué de ses regards larmoyants et pleins de pitiés sur sa personne.

Kira hocha la tête et se leva, elle tendit une main à l'adolescent qui l'accepta. Il serait stupide de ne pas prendre appui sur quelqu'un surtout dans son état. Il avait bien trop mal et était trop faible pour tenir longtemps debout alors marcher, ce n'était pas envisageable. La salle de bain était à l'étage à son grand désarroi et il serra fortement la mâchoire pour ne pas se mettre à crier de douleur. Kira semblait comprendre son agonie et ralentissait pour lui tout en restant silencieuse, peut-être essayait-elle de se montrer compatissante. Il soupira quand il vit enfin la porte où serait les toilettes. Il se détacha de Kira et lui fit signe qu'il se débrouillerait. Il boita fortement jusqu'à arriver dans la petite pièce argentée. Une belle salle de bain aux couleurs chatoyantes et joliment décorée composée de peu de meubles, la rendant plus spacieuse que chez lui. Il ferma la porte et se dirigea sur les toilettes. Il releva le couvercle et s'assit sur la lunette et souleva immédiatement son t-shirt. Il vit son ventre plat et pâle légèrement couvert d'abdos qui disparaissaient lentement par le manque d'alimentation et de sport. Il se mordit la langue quand une nouvelle crampe se fit sentir et il se pencha en avant. Il sursauta violemment quand quelque chose d'épais sembla s'écouler dans son sous vêtement. _Merde ! C'est quoi ce bordel !_ Il observa rapidement la pièce s'assurant qu'il ne serait pas dérangé ou même espionné, il était paranoïaque qu'un Yukimura puisse entrer alors qu'il était à moitié nu.

Il retint sa respiration, déboutonna son pantalon et baissa sa braguette faisant glisser son pantalon et son boxer. Il faillit tomber quand ses muscles abdominaux se contractèrent brusquement et s'accrocha aux toilettes, la respiration tremblante. Il se posa sur la lunette et tira ses vêtements pour voir s'ils étaient tachés. Il soupira soulager de ne rien voir, son sous vêtement était propre mais il sursauta en remarquant dans la cuvette des gouttes brunâtres se mêler à l'eau, elles glissaient le long de ses fesses et tombaient nonchalamment dans les toilettes. Il prit du papier toilette et s'essuya rapidement, comprenant avec horreur qu'il saignait. _Putain de merde !_ Il lui arrivait quoi ? Pourquoi il avait du sang qui s'écoulait, ici ? La seule fois où c'était arrivé c'était ce jour mais sinon jamais ! Jamais, il n'avait eu un saignement là ! Et même si c'était que quelques gouttes, personne ne saignait là ! Est-ce qu'il devait-être soulagé ou commencer à paniquer ? Le cauchemar de ce truc sortant de lui que lui avait montré le Nogitsune, allait-il se passer ? Etait-ce maintenant qu'il allait mourir à cause de cette immondice qui essayait de sortir de ses entrailles, en grattant sa chaire ? Rien que d'y penser il avait envie de vomir ! Mais il ne pouvait pas ! Pas ici ! Pas quand il était entouré ! Il devait arrêter le saignement ou du moins le calmer et empêcher qu'il ne se voit ! Comme s'il n'avait pas assez d'emmerdes ! Comme si son corps ne le faisait pas assez souffrir. Il donna violement un coup dans son ventre et grimaça à la douleur intense qui s'ensuivit. Il attendit de saigner plus encore mais il semblait que cela se soit arrêter.

Il soupira soulagé et se força à ne pas paniquer quand il dût se nettoyer. Il tira la chasse d'eau et vérifia si aucune trace de ce qui venait de lui arrivait ne se voyait. Il reposa le couvercle, tira une nouvelle fois la chasse d'eau et se rhabilla puis se lava les mains à plusieurs reprises. C'était sale ! C'était absolument dégoutant ! Il ne pouvait pas mourir simplement ? Sans une lente agonie ? Sans des saignements qui lui rappelaient ce qui était sous sa peau ? Il soupira encore essuya ses mains sur son pantalon et se passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux et grimaça en les sentant collés et humides. Il aurait vraiment voulu prendre une douche mais il n'avait pas le temps. Il n'avait plus de temps. Il toussa brusquement et cracha dans le lavabo, il grimaça et du dos de sa main frotta sur ses lèvres écarlates. Il espérait pouvoir tenir suffisamment longtemps pour que Scott arrête définitivement le Nogitsune et que toute cette merde se finisse enfin. Le temps qu'il ne pût octroyer à Scott, il ferait de son mieux, maintenant, pour le lui donner et être utile dans la destruction du démon. Il allait mourir certes mais au moins que sa mort soit utile ! Allison n'avait jamais abandonné et s'était battue jusqu'au bout et même s'il ne rejoindrait pas le même au-delà, il voulait ardemment se racheter. Meredith lui avait dit que s'il mourrait le Chaos ne viendrait pas, il ne savait pas encore exactement ce qu'elle avait voulu dire mais au moins, il était rassuré que son décès signifierait la fin de la venue de créatures dangereuses.

Il se tourna pour partir et rencontra alors un miroir. Il n'avait plus assez de temps, c'était aujourd'hui ou jamais que le Nogitsune devait être arrêté ! Et cette fois Stiles ne se ferait pas berner par lui ! Il serra les poings et hocha simplement la tête se donnant un semblant de courage devant son lui.

Il ouvrit la porte et marcha le long du grand couloir vers les escaliers où il aperçut Kira assise en haut des marches l'attendant sagement. Elle l'entendit et se tourna pour le regarder, elle lui adressa un sourire sympathique et se leva immédiatement pour le soutenir et l'aider à marcher.

\- Merci. Souffla Stiles d'une voix pâteuse.

\- Nous devrions rejoindre Scott et les autres. Apparemment ils ont peut-être un plan. Lui dit Kira qui passa son bras sur ses épaules.

Il hocha la tête et grimaça gêné par la proximité mais la suivit silencieusement. Il trébucha aux dernières marches mais réussit à garder son équilibre, en revanche son corps était épuisé. Il respira lentement pour tenter de contrôler la douleur.

\- Kira où allez-vous ? Demanda Madame Yukimura en les voyant se diriger vers la porte d'entrée.

\- Aidez Scott. _Répondit Kira avec confiance_ : Ils ont besoins de nous pour le vaincre. Elle se tourna et planta ses yeux bruns dans ceux de son père les assurant qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas, surtout depuis que l'un des leur en était mort. Les enjeux étaient devenus trop important pour laisser tomber et s'enfuir.

Stiles toussa une nouvelle fois et accepta la petite serviette que lui tendit Monsieur Yukimura.

\- Faites attention. Dit simplement Madame Yukimura sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas empêcher sa fille de se battre. Monsieur Yukimura crispa sa mâchoire, terrifié que cette histoire se termine avec plus de morts mais conscient du caractère de sa fille, il l'a laissa partir. Priant pour que rien de grave ne lui arrive, il sentit les doigts chauds et tendres de son épouse effleurer les siens et lui prit la main. Ils regardèrent tous les deux leur fille quitter l'allée du jardin et disparaitre dans l'obscurité.

Stiles passa le trajet à tousser violement et presser sa main sur son ventre. La tête affaissée dans le siège il respirer par à coup ne voulant pas empirer sa douleur.

\- ça va aller Stiles. Tu vas t'en sortir. Scott a trouvé un plan. Lui dit Kira qui conduisait un trop rapidement et rudement à son goût.

Il roula sa tête vers l'adolescente et haussa les sourcils avant de ricaner :

\- Si je survis à la voiture se sera déjà un miracle.

\- Oh ! Je conduis trop vite ? Tu veux que je ralentisse ? Lui demanda inquiète Kira.

\- Non, c'est juste qu'être assit semble pire. Avoua Stiles qui se pencha pour tousser et essuya ses lèvres avec la serviette.

\- Tu tousses de plus en plus de sang. _Remarqua effarée Kira_ : Peut-être que des médicaments te calmeraient un peu. Elle se pencha pour essayer de chercher une boite de médicament dans la boite à gant.

\- Laisse tomber _. Répondit Stiles et l'adolescente soupira dépitée mais se concentra de nouveau sur la route_ : Alors ce plan ? C'est l'inspiration divine tant attendue ? Demanda-t-il sarcastiquement.

\- On doit essayer, Scott dit qu'il y a une boite fait à partir du Nemeton qui pourrait piéger le Nogitsune _. Résuma Kira_ : C'est Derek qui l'a.

\- Ah… Grincheux-garou. Rectifia Stiles fermant les yeux pour atténuer sa nausée.

\- Qui ça ? Demanda Kira fronçant son nez, essayant de comprendre ce que venait de dire Stiles.

\- Derek, grincheux-garou. Répéta-t-il comme si c'était une évidence.

Kira jeta un coup d'œil vers l'adolescent pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas devenu incohérent par la douleur. Elle le vit commencer à somnoler et se mordilla les lèvres, elle connaissait les premiers gestes de secours mais elle n'avait jamais eu besoin de les utiliser, elle espéra qu'aujourd'hui ne serait pas une exception.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la clinique vétérinaire et Kira hésita un instant à partir seule et laisser son camarade de classe dormir mais finalement elle trouvait cela dangereux. Elle descendit du véhicule, fit le tour et ouvrit la portière où somnolait Stiles.

\- Stiles, on est arrivés. Dit-elle simplement espérant qu'il irait un peu mieux pendant cette petite sieste de vingt minutes.

\- Hein ? L'interrogea l'adolescent qui papillonna des paupières et se redressa avec difficulté. Il fronça les sourcils et reconnu où il était. Il soupira, décrocha sa ceinture et passa une main lasse sur son visage. Il s'était endormi et il se sentait tellement lourd et épuisé mais au moins la douleur était devenue un engourdissement désagréable.

Il vit la main que lui tendait Kira et la prit se forçant à ne pas s'appuyer sur elle de tout son poids. Il respira lourdement à chaque pas et cligna des yeux pour tenter de voir correctement. Sa vision était floue et tachetée de noir. Il faillit trébucher en ne remarquant pas un caillou et Kira serra plus fortement sa prise sur sa taille et ses épaules. Ils marchèrent ensemble lentement et silencieusement. Finalement après une bonne minute d'effort insupportable pour Stiles, ils furent devant la porte de la clinique vétérinaire. Kira l'ouvrit et les firent entrer, dans l'ombre de la salle d'attente, ils purent entendre des éclats de voix. Ils continuèrent d'avancer vers elles et ils plissèrent les yeux par le soudain changement de lumière.

\- Comme si on manquait de temps. Expliqua Lydia au Loup garou et au vétérinaire.

\- Oui. _Répondit Stiles aussitôt se détachant de Kira qui enleva son bras de ses épaules. Deaton, Scott et sa belle le regardèrent_ : Oui, moi aussi j'ai ce sentiment-là.

\- Stiles, tu es blessé ? S'enquit immédiatement Scott qui sentait une forte odeur de sang.

\- Pas vraiment. Répondit évasivement Stiles qui essaya de ne pas tousser une nouvelle fois. Kira s'éloigna de lui et Lydia s'approcha l'observant attentivement sous toutes les coutures. Il grimaça embarrasser.

\- Je sens l'odeur du sang. Répondit Scott désapprobateur les sourcils froncés.

\- Je ne suis pas blessé. _Confirma Stiles_ : Je tousse juste un peu de sang. Finit-il dans un soupir.

\- Scott, il faut qu'on le fasse maintenant, Stiles ne tiendra plus longtemps. _Dit Lydia qui posa une poigne assez forte sur sa taille, le surprenant_ : Appuies-toi sur moi et ne force pas.

\- Quel est le plan ? Les interrogea alors Kira.

\- Derek a un bocal fait avec de l'écorce de Nemeton, il nous attend avec les jumeaux derrière le lycée, on va l'enfermer dedans mais pour que cela soit possible, je vais mordre le Nogitsune. Résuma Scott.

\- Le mordre ? Demanda Kira à sa place.

\- Il y a des règles dans le surnaturel. _Intervint alors Deaton_ : L'une d'elle c'est qu'il n'est pas possible que deux créatures surnaturelles aussi puissantes, puissent subsister dans un même corps. Il est impossible d'être renard et loup à la fois. Donc si on se réfère au parchemin des Yakuza, la morsure d'un Alpha pourrait obliger le Nogitsune de quitter le corps matériel qu'il abrite.

\- Mais si tu mors le Nogitsune alors Stiles va être transformé, non ? Ils sont bien reliés ? Les questionna Kira.

Stiles se pinça les lèvres, le transformer ? Il allait devenir loup garou ou mourir atrocement ? Bon ce n'était pas si différent de sa situation. Tant que le Nogitsune était vaincu, il s'en moquait, si par miracle il survivait, ce qu'il doutait au vu des mots de Meredith qui était une Banshee, il y réfléchirait en temps voulu. Pour l'instant il se consacrait sur comment vaincre le Nogitsune, il n'était pas question qu'il fasse la même erreur une nouvelle fois ! Allison était morte parce qu'il avait été obsédé pour se débarrasser de ce truc immonde, il n'avait pas mis les bonnes priorités. Il ne se laisserait plus avoir, il voulait vaincre le Nogitsune et cela s'arrêtait là.

\- En théorie, oui. Stiles risque de devenir un loup garou mais c'est dans l'hypothèse où cela fonctionne et change le corps physique du Nogitsune. Expliqua Deaton.

\- Tu es d'accord avec ça ? Demanda Kira pensant que Stiles serait mécontent de devoir devenir un Loup-garou par obligation.

\- ça m'est égal. _Répondit-il en haussant les épaules_ : On bat le Nogitsune, la suite n'est pas importante.

\- Stiles… _Soupira Lydia légèrement dépitée par la nonchalance de son ami_ : Tu risques de devenir un Loup Garou.

\- Ou de mourir. _Ajouta Stiles avant de se passer une main lasse dans ses cheveux_ : Ecoutez, ça ne me dérange pas. Si je dois être un loup garou, un Kanima, une Banshee ou un abominable homme des neiges pour vaincre le Nogitsune alors ça me va.

\- Vous devriez partir maintenant. Dit soudain Deaton coupant le petit silence qui était apparu.

Ils hochèrent la tête. Ils quittèrent la clinique et Stiles aperçu sur le parking sa jeep qu'il n'avait pas vue en arrivant.

\- On va prendre ma Jeep. _Dit Stiles en évitant de s'appuyer sur Lydia qui essayait de le soutenir et Scott sorti les clés_ : Conduis.

L'Alpha hocha la tête et monta dans le véhicule suivit des autres. Le trajet fut étrangement court et long, aucun d'eux n'osait parler, la tension et l'angoisse étaient palpables. Ils craignaient tous que le pire n'arrive, que le Nogitsune ne soit pas arrêté et que Stiles ne finisse par succomber. Il était évident qu'il était à bout de force et qu'à tout moment son cœur pourrait lâcher. Il était devenu bien plus maigre, pâle avec une fièvre froide. Il tremblait sans pouvoir se contrôler et par moment il serrait fortement son ventre en se mordant jusqu'au sang la langue ou la joue. Scott grimaça et n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de pleurer tout son soul, dés qu'il sentait une nouvelle odeur plus forte de sang chaque fois que Stiles se blessait pour contenir sa douleur. Ce qui était ironique, détourner sa souffrance par une autre. Il crispa ses mains sur le volant et se força à se contrôler, il devait être fort tout comme son meilleur ami. Il devait ne pas montrer à Stiles la peur dévorante de transformer son meilleur ami en Loup garou. Il ne voulait pas vivre la même situation que Derek. Mordre une personne qu'il aimait et la voir dépérir sous ses yeux, être inutile, impuissant et n'ayant qu'une seule possibilité pour sauver son ami, le tuer. Non ! Cela n'arriverait pas à Stiles ! Il était assez fort pour survivre et devenir un Loup Garou ! Il avait bien survécu à la morsure alors qu'il était asthmatique alors pourquoi Stiles ne pourrait pas ? Il devait avoir foi en lui ! Croire au plan !

Il gara le véhicule sur le parking du lycée et sorti accompagné de ses amis. Stiles fit quelques pas avant de commencer à perdre l'équilibre et de s'accrocher à la barrière. Il entendit les talons de Lydia cogner rapidement le béton et se rapprocher de lui. Il sentit ses mains sur ses hanches et sursauta légèrement au contact mais ne s'en éloigna pas. Il se tourna et accepta son aide. Il s'appuya le moins possible sur la lycéenne et se força à suivre le rythme de Scott et Kira qui étaient devant. Il respira fortement essoufflé par la marche trop rapide mais se força. Ils arrivèrent devant les portes du lycée et Stiles savait que c'était ici que tout se jouerait. Il se redressa maladroitement.

\- Scott, attends. _L'Alpha se retourna ainsi que Kira. Il se mordit la lèvre, il devait s'assurer que quoiqu'il se passe Scott ne foirerait pas de peur de le perdre. Il devait tout tenter ! Il n'y aurait surement pas d'autres chances. Isaac n'était pas là pour s'assurer que tout fonctionne, il devrait compter sur le rationnel de Lydia, la combativité de Kira et la loyauté de Scott_ : Je sais à quoi vous pensez tous. Si ça marche ça pourrait me tuer. Mais même si c'est le cas vous devez le faire. Suivez le plan, d'accord.

\- Le plan c'est de te sauver. _Rectifia Scott montrant qu'il n'était pas près de sacrifier quelqu'un d'autre. Personne ne mourrait ce soir ! S'assurerait-il_ : C'est le plan que je compte suivre.

Stiles allait l'interrompre et lui dire qu'il ne survivrait pas. Il était condamné, Meredith lui avait dit que pour arrêter le Chaos, il mourrait et il devait s'y préparer maintenant, les Banshees ne se trompaient pas. Il pourrait vivre sans lui, il s'en sortirait très bien. Il était fort ! Il avança vers Scott forçant sur ses jambes et le suivit avec Lydia et Kira dans le lycée mais il se figea en ne reconnaissant pas le couloir froid et bétonné. Au lieu de cela, il neigeait, de gros flocons immaculés tombaient paresseusement d'un ciel couvert par des nuages blancs et crémeux couvrant délicatement le ciel. Des arbres à peine plus grands qu'eux les entouraient, certains étaient des sapins qui essayaient de réchauffer leurs comparses nus de feuilles. Un petit vent les faisait virevolter mais il était silencieux. Tout était calme et endormi et cela ne fit qu'inquiéter plus encore Stiles qui sentit Lydia se raidir, il la serra gentiment, la rassurant de sa présence, elle se blottit cherchant la chaleur humaine, dans ce lieu vide et glacial de vie.

Ils marchèrent encore et lentement, les arbres laissèrent place à un jardin traditionnel japonais. Des statues de pierre représentant divinités, fontaines et un petit pont se révélèrent brusquement tout comme le son de clochettes. Leurs tintements étaient dans un rythme rapide et étrangement cela rappela un son particulier à Stiles. Un son qu'il ne voulait pas se rappeler, un son qui faisait en cet instant écho dans son abdomen. Il posa inconsciemment une main dessus et tressailli en ressentant le léger battement se répercuter au creux de sa paume. Il avait pensé que c'était mort mais il avait tort. Cette immondice était toujours bien au chaud dans ses entrailles.

Un claquement soudain se répercuta dans le petit jardin les faisant sursauter. Les portes par lesquelles ils étaient passés se fermèrent bruyamment et ils se retrouvèrent piégés dans cet étrange paysage surréaliste.

Stiles s'avança sachant pertinemment que cela lui était directement adressé. Il soupira plus de fatigue que de terreur. Le Nogitsune venait de leur tendre un piège.

\- ça ne fait définitivement pas partie du plan. Dit-il en observant attentivement l'environnement.

Kira tendit la main curieuse et étonnée que la neige semble si réelle. Lydia regarda, inquiète, vers Scott qui était sur ses gardes prêt à défendre ses amis. Stiles se tourna en entendant soudain des pas lourds et gauchers dans la neige. Il fut surpris en rencontrant le Nogitsune dans le corps de son ancien hôte. Au moins il n'apparaissait pas avec le ventre difforme, se rassura Stiles qui n'avait nullement envie que quelqu'un pose des questions qui s'approcheraient de cette chose de près ou de loin.

Kira s'avança fièrement et retira son arme quand le Nogitsune s'approcha d'eux. Scott, Lydia et lui se rapprochèrent et il grimaça en entendant le démon parler.

\- Comme je l'ai promis, Stiles. On va tous les tuer. Un par un. Fit le Nogitsune et un Oni apparu soudainement dressant son Katana et se heurtant à celui de Kira. Scott sortit ses griffes et se prépara à l'attaquer mais un second apparu derrière lui et l'Alpha esquiva l'arme de justesse.

Les adolescents se mirent à côté, faisant un mur avec leur corps.

\- C'est quoi ça ? On est où ? Demanda Scott essayant de comprendre.

\- Entre la vie et la mort. Répondit le Nogitsune amusé.

\- Bardo. S'exclama Lydia se souvenant de ce que cela signifiait. Elle se rapprocha de Stiles.

\- Mais il n'y a pas de divinités pacifiques, Lydia. _Répliqua le Nogitsune qui pointa du doigt Stiles ou plutôt son estomac, le faisant se raidir_ : Tu es en train de mourir, Stiles. Et maintenant tous ceux à qui tu tiens sont en train de mourir, aussi. Ricana le Nogitsune.

\- Quoi ? Comment ça ? L'interrogea Stiles qui commençait à avoir peur de ce qu'il voulait dire.

\- J'ai capturé presque tous les territoires sur la carte, Stiles. L'hôpital, le poste de shérif et maintenant la clinique vétérinaire. _Il fit un sourire narquois à l'adolescent_ : Tu pensais qu'ils ne seraient pas en dangers ? _Demanda, faussement attristé, le Nogitsune. Il reprit d'une voix plus joyeuse_ : Tu connais le rituel du Seppuku, Stiles ?

\- Non et je ne veux pas. Répondit-il en reculant quand le Nogitsune s'approchait de lui et de Lydia. Il sentit le regard démuni de Scott qui n'était pas sûr de comment réagir et Kira qui restait attentive prête à combattre si les Onis faisaient le moindre mouvement.

\- Quand un samouraï s'éventre lui-même avec sa propre épée pour garder son honneur mais ce n'est pas la blessure qui le tue. Le coup fatal est commis par son Kaishakunin qui décapite le samouraï avec son propre katana. _Il se tut un instant et se tourna vers le Loup Garou, un sourire ironique s'adressant à l'Alpha_ : Scott est ton Kaishakunin. Je vais faire en sorte que ton meilleur ami te tue, Stiles _. Il s'avança lentement vers l'adolescent baissant les yeux vers l'estomac puis les planta dans les noisettes effrayées de Stiles_ : Et tu vas le laisser faire. Parce que tout comme toi ils vont tous mourir. Tous ceux touchés par une épée d'Oni. Sauf si Scott te tue le premier. Finit le Nogitsune son souffle effleurant le visage de son hôte.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Demanda Stiles épouvanté et complétement horrifié. Il l'avait utilisé, il l'avait laissé prendre possession de lui. Ses proches n'avaient rien fait contre lui ! Le démon était suffisamment puissant pour ne pas détruire Beacon Hill ! Alors pourquoi il continuait ! Il ne pouvait pas les laisser tranquille ! Il avait fait assez de mal ! Il avait assez commis de Chaos !

\- Pour gagner la partie et qu'on ne fasse qu'un. Répondit simplement le Nogitsune qui s'éloigna de Stiles qui tremblait de peur.

Les Onis s'élancèrent immédiatement, les katanas appelant le sang et la mort prêt à couper tout sur son passage. Kira et Scott interceptèrent les guerriers de l'ombres et combattirent férocement permettant à Stiles et Lydia de trouver un abri. Deux autres Onis apparurent soudainement mettant en difficulté Kira et Scott qui ne faisaient qu'esquiver les lames et n'arrivaient pas à attaquer ou pire à affaiblir leurs ennemis.

Stiles observa la scène de combattant horrifié. Il fallait trouver une solution pour sortir d'ici et rapidement ! Scott et Kira ne tiendraient pas longtemps face à des combattants qui ne se fatiguaient pas contrairement à eux. Il n'arrivait pas à quitter la scène des yeux, trop terrifié que l'un deux ne se fassent blesser par une lame d'Oni et ne meurt devant lui, encore impuissant. _Merde ! Merde !_ Comment ils avaient fait pour se trouver ici ! Comment pouvait-il faire pour retourner au lycée ! Ils allaient mourir ! Ils allaient mourir ! Le Nogitsune gagnerait et continuerait de faire du mal ! Et eux ils allaient mourir, pas seulement lui ! Mais tous ceux qu'il aimait ! Ce n'était pas censé se passer ainsi ! Ce n'était pas ce que Meredith lui avait dit ! Il devait mourir et tout le Chaos s'arrêterait ! Il n'y aurait plus de créatures destructrices à Beacon Hill tout redeviendrait normal mais pour cela il devait mourir ! Lui et pas les autres ! Pas Scott, pas Kira, pas son père, _putain !_ Il devait réfléchir ! Réfléchir ! Une inspiration divine ! Une idée ! Réagir faire quelque chose ! N'importe quoi !

 _Fais quelque chose putain !_

\- ça ne peut pas être réel. Souffla Lydia terrifiée.

\- Dis leur à eux. Répliqua Stiles agacé d'être si inutile et démuni.

Il ne pouvait pas leurs demander d'arrêter de se défendre ils se feraient tuer ! Ils ne pouvaient s'enfuir qui sait s'ils trouveraient une sortie ! Ou même s'ils pouvaient quitter ce putain jardin. Il sursauta en entendant le cri de détresse de Kira. Elle semblait épuisée et perdait de sa défense. Sa poigne sur son Katana se fit progressivement moins forte. Elle perdait ses forces et son souffle, son corps n'arrivait plus à suivre, ses mouvements devinrent moins fluides, plus lourds et maladroits. Un Oni profita d'une ouverture et son Katana s'approcha dangereusement de son visage, Kira l'arrêta de justesse avec le sien. L'Oni fit glisser son arme et donna un coup violent dans la lame de l'adolescente qui de surprise et de douleur relâcha la poignée. Le Katana de l'ennemis frappa immédiatement celui de Kira qui le lâcha, il s'échoua à quelques mètres dans la neige. La Kitsune recula et se fit acculer par deux Onis, le souffle court et les mains tremblantes, elle lança un regard de détresse à Scott qui se battait encore contre deux autres Onis et aperçu avec horreur la situation de Kira. Il essaya de se rapprocher d'elle et chercha du coin de l'œil son arme pour la lui donner.

Stiles vit l'arme tomber non loin de lui et soudain il comprit. C'était peut-être comme ça que tout allait se terminer finalement ? S'il faisait comme avait dit le Nogitsune alors il ne tuerait pas ses proches. Il ne voulait pas que Scott le tue, pas Scott, c'était trop cruel de lui demander de mettre fin à ses jours mais avait-il une autre option ? Avait-il même le choix ? Il avait beau réfléchir, il ne voyait pas quoi faire d'autres ! Il ne voulait pas que d'autres meurent encore par sa faute ! Il ne voulait pas ! Il le refusait et il s'était promis de ne plus fuir ! Il ne fuirait pas devant le Nogitsune ! S'il devait mourir alors il l'emporterait avec lui comme lui avait dit Meredith ! Il aurait tellement voulu dire au revoir à son père, une dernière fois. Il aurait tellement voulu que cela se passe autrement ! Sa mort n'aurait pas dû être si spectaculaire putain ! Scott lui coupait la tête, c'était si cruel mais il n'avait pas le choix. Et il avait prit sa décision.

Il se leva d'un bond et se jeta sur le Katana. Lydia essaya en vain de l'empêcher mais elle ne fut pas assez rapide. Elle le regarda épouvantée, debout et paralysée, ne sachant que faire.

Il tendit la lame sur son ventre, triste ironie, lui qui avait voulu s'en débarrasser absolument, il était à présent terrifié à l'idée de s'empaler. Il dégluti et resserra sa prise sur la lame et la poignée du Katana. La pointe tranchante s'appuyant fortement sur son abdomen. Une brusque nausée le prit et le fit tousser violement, il cracha du sang mais ne l'essuya pas. Il le sentit s'écouler sur son menton et tomber nonchalamment dans la neige, plantant des graines qui éclosent, la peignant progressivement de rouge, étrangement c'était la seule couleur dans ce lieu éteint.

\- Stiles ! Non ! Hurla paniqué Scott qui se retourna à l'odeur de sang et du cri de Lydia.

Les Onis s'arrêtèrent et le Nogitsune l'observa, intrigué et joyeux.

\- Et si ça te sauve ? Demanda Stiles d'une voix enrouée.

\- Et si c'était une autre ruse ? L'interrogea Lydia qui fit un pas mais se figea en remarquant la proximité de la lame sur son ventre.

Il la regarda, déphasé. Un autre piège ? Oh, il n'en doutait pas… Mais avait-il un autre choix ? Pouvait-il faire autre chose pour sauver dans l'immédiat ses amis ? Non, toujours cette même réponse… Non … Il ne pouvait rien faire de plus que de s'empaler, là, tout de suite, avec cette putain d'épée et espérer que cela affaiblirait le Nogitsune pour que Scott l'arrête. De toute façon il allait mourir donc cela ne changerait pas grand-chose.

\- Plus de ruses, Lydia. _Répliqua sèchement le Nogitsune en expectative_ : Mets-y fin, Scott. Laisse ton ami mourir sur sa propre épée. _Le démon remarqua les mains tremblantes de Stiles et soupira fortement de déception, il murmura à l'Alpha_ : Fait ce qu'il ne peut pas faire lui-même. Fais le Scott. _Il pointa du doigt le Loup Garou et continua de parler d'une voix faussement rassurante_ : Sois son Kaishakunin…

Stiles ignora le Nogitsune ne voulant pas se sentir plus misérable qu'il l'était déjà. Il éloigna la lame de quelques centimètres de son estomac et se prépara à l'enfoncer dans sa chaire. Son regard se perdit dans le reflet difforme de sa personne et il se retint de rire, il se rappelait le jour où il était dans son cauchemar en plein cours d'histoire, paniquant car les lettres glissaient une à une des pages les laissant vierges. Scott l'avait amené à la salle de bain et il avait rencontré son reflet. Exactement le même que celui qu'il voyait, informe et méprisable. Scott l'avait sauvé et cette fois Scott le tuerait. _Merde ! Merde ! Je ne veux pas ! Quelqu'un ! Pitié ! Je ne veux pas !_ Son meilleur ami ne méritait pas de faire ça ! Il ne méritait pas de voir son meilleur ami s'éventrer et de lui couper la tête. Il ne méritait pas de voir celle qu'il aimait mourir dans ses bras ! Il renifla bruyamment, des larmes qu'il ne pensait plus avoir, roulèrent soudainement sur sa peau blafarde. Il serra plus fortement la lame dans sa main et ignora la fine de morsure de celle-ci sur sa paume. Il allait mourir de toute façon ! Maintenant ou dans une heure en quoi c'était différent ! Allé, il pouvait le faire ! C'était facile ! Il devait juste s'empaler sur cette lame ! _Merde ! Merde ! Merde !_ Il releva la tête et regarda un instant le ciel cherchant du courage, attendant peut-être que cela s'arrête, qu'il se réveille dans son lit et comprenne que tout cela était un, putain, de cauchemar ! Mais c'était réel. Tout était réel malgré, le paysage surréaliste dans lequel il était. Les nuages blancs lui rappelant le doux sentiment d'un rêve hivernal. Le tintement des cloches, le début d'un conte pour enfant. Au moins, sa mort serait dans un environnement appréciable, il quitterait ce monde dans un rêve blanc et silencieux. Il baissa les yeux lentement regardant une fois encore la lame. Ignorant les sanglots de Lydia, les hurlements de Scott qui s'étaient tues soudainement et le souffle erratique de Kira. C'était lui avec lui, son présent brisé et son passé joyeux. Devait-il sourire avant de mourir ? Ou sourire à ses amis pour les rassurer ? Oui peut-être leur sourire, tout ira bien. Il leva encore un peu la lame et s'arrêta de respirer.

Il commença à l'abaisser, puisant dans le peu de force qu'il avait mais alors que la pointe se rapprochait rapidement quelque chose de lumineux attira son attention. Il se figea en rencontrant dans le reflet de la lame non son reflet mais la bien familière biche blanche. Il cligna des yeux surpris et effrayé. Que faisait-elle là ? Il releva le visage regardant autour de lui et vit que personne ne regardait derrière lui. Il était le seul à la voir ? Pourquoi était-elle apparue ? Elle voulait assister à sa mort en direct ? Il sursauta en entendant ses petits sabots s'enfonçant dans la neige et s'approcher de lui. Devenant le reflet et une compagne elle pencha sa fine tête où deux trous béants l'observaient presque avec tristesse. Il déglutit mais ne se décala pas. Il savait qu'elle était intervenue pour Scott et Lydia, même si ces derniers n'avaient pas parlé de ce qui s'était passé. Il savait qu'elle l'avait protégé sans qu'il le veuille du Nogitsune. Mais elle était apparue peu après son cauchemar, elle était comme un spectre de douleur et il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec elle. Il avait eu mal assez comme ça. Et pourtant, elle était celle qui intervenait une nouvelle fois pour l'empêcher de mourir. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fit-elle ça ? Elle allait l'empêcher ? Elle allait… l'aider ?

Stiles écarquilla les yeux de surprise et d'étonnement. Ce n'était pas possible ! Si ? Mais il n'avait jamais pu communiquer avec elle ! Elle était juste une forme de fantôme bizarre et effrayant ! Comment pouvait-il la convaincre de l'aider ? Le pouvait-elle ? Elle le pouvait, non ? Le Nogitsune s'était tant battu contre elle, sans avoir pu se débarrasser de cette créature. Elle était plus puissante, non ? Elle pourrait arrêter le Nogitsune. Mais le voulait-elle ? Ou plutôt quel serait le prix ? Si c'était un autre démon ? Il combattrait le mal par le mal, ce n'était pas une solution. Elle pourrait devenir encore plus dangereuse que le Nogitsune ! Mais et si ce n'était pas le cas ? Elle lui avait toujours fait peur pour la raison de sa présence, ses cauchemars. Mais quand elle l'avait guidé dans les bois et amené à la tanière de Malia, son cauchemar n'avait pas été là… Quand elle avait sauvé Scott et Lydia son cauchemar n'était pas là… Que devait-il faire ? Que pouvait-il faire ? Il voulait vaincre le Nogitsune ! Il voulait l'arrêter une bonne fois pour toute ! Il observa la biche blanche qui se déplaça pour lui faire face. Ses yeux semblaient progressivement se former, il fronça ses sourcils, qu'est-ce que c'était censé dire ? Il l'a vit baisser sa tête et gratter le sol, il suivit le geste et sursauta en observant un spectacle aussi effrayant que fascinant. L'ombre humaine de la biche blanche était mêlée à son ombre. Elles dansèrent ensemble, valsant pour ne former qu'une et unique ombre, la leur. Que se passait-il ? Qu'est que ça voulait dire ? Qu'ils n'étaient qu'un ? Qu'il devait l'accepter comme avec le Nogitsune ? Etait-ce dangereux ? Allait-elle lui faire du mal ? Il regarda au loin le Nogitsune qui parlait à Scott. Il fronça ses sourcils, il devait choisir ses priorités et si faire qu'un avec la biche blanche lui permettait de le vaincre, alors il accepterait ! Oui, il accepterait la biche blanche et ne la repousserait plus. Il planta ses yeux dans ceux maintenant noisettes de la biche blanche.

Les regards de la créature et de l'adolescent ne firent qu'un, tout comme l'ombre. Brusquement le spectre devint informe, devenant une brume opaque enlaçant délicatement Stiles et se fonda dans son corps. Il se raidit en sentant plus fortement la présence dans son estomac, c'était très étrange, il avait la sensation d'être connecté à cette chose qui… _Putain ! Pourquoi je me sens si… Heureux ?_ Il posa une main sur son ventre et fronça ses sourcils comprenant que cela venait de là. Il soupira et préféra l'ignorer. Il y réfléchirait plus tard.

L'épuisement de son corps s'estompa soudainement, la douleur s'affadit et Stiles qui regarda autour de lui, aperçu les ombres du lycée camouflées par les bois et la neige. Il abaissa la lame et rencontra les yeux plissés du Nogitsune qui semblait brusquement agacé.

\- Abandonne le jeu ! _Ordonna-t-il d'une voix sifflante pleine de menace_ : Tu n'as plus de coup possible.

L'adolescent se redressa et serra la poignée du Katana. Non ! Il avait une inspiration divine que même le Nogitsune n'avait pas pensé.

\- J'en ai un. _Parla Stiles, cette fois avec assurance_ : Un coup de maître. _Il sourit avec narquois au Nogitsune qui grogna sombrement. Il avait compris ce qui venait de se passer ou du moins ce qu'il venait de faire. Il tourna la tête vers Scott qui le regardait avec soulagement et hébétude_ : Arrête de les combattre ce n'est qu'une illusion _. Affirma-t-il en observant plus attentivement l'environnement, remarquant les casiers et des poubelles_ : Tu dois arrêter de les combattre. Ça semble réel, on le sent mais Scott tu dois me croire c'est une illusion. Expliqua Stiles absolument certain que rien ne leur arriverait une fois que le mirage se serait brisé.

Lydia s'avança et l'enlaça heureuse. Elle passa un bras sous ses épaules et l'aida à marcher. Malgré le soudain manque de douleur et d'épuisement, son corps était engourdi et endolori. Il avait encore des difficultés pour marcher correctement. Les Onis se mirent devant la porte et les attendirent. Scott faisant aveuglement confiance en Stiles s'avança avec assurance vers les Onis, suivi de Kira puis de lui qui essaya de protéger Lydia avec son corps. Les lycéens hurlèrent en sentant les lames déchirés leur chair, les coupant sans relâche, le sang s'échoua à flot, teignant complétement le paysage blanc et argenté. Stiles crispa les mâchoires, enlaçant plus fortement Lydia, la gardant au niveau de son estomac et loin des Katanas furieux. Finalement il entendit Scott faire un hurlement d'Alpha et foncer vers la porte poussant avec rage le Nogitsune, lui aussi faux. Tous les quatre tombèrent presque sur le sol lisse et argenté du lycée.

Stiles soupira de soulagement. Ils regardèrent rapidement leurs blessures maintenant guéri comme si elles n'avaient jamais existé.

\- On va bien. Souffla Scott heureux, soufflant avec euphorie.

Il se retourna vers son meilleur ami pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien mais un soudain coup le propulsa brusquement contre les casiers.

Stiles se retourna pour voir ce qui venait de se passer. Il tressaillit en rencontrant son reflet furieux qui frappa la tête de Kira qui s'effondra au sol. Il tira Lydia par le bras et la força à reculer avec lui.

\- C'était mon jeu. _Fit la voix grave et menaçante du Nogitsune en regardant les corps inertes à ses pieds. Il releva la tête et regarda avec haine Stiles_ : Tu penses pouvoir me battre à mon jeu ? Il s'avança rapidement vers les deux adolescents.

Stiles et Lydia reculèrent cherchant un moyen de gagner du temps. C'était le moment où jamais pour Scott de suivre le plan.

\- Un coup de maître ? _Répéta le Nogitsune avec furie, accélérant le pas. Les yeux fixés sur Stiles et son ventre_ : Un coup de maître ? Tu penses qu'il te reste un quelconque coup ? _Grogna dangereusement le Nogitsune_ : Tu peux tuer les Onis mais moi ? Moi ? _Haussa-t-il la voix serrant les poings_ : J'ai mille ans _! Hurla-t-il avec véhémence_ : Tu ne peux pas me tuer !

Stiles et Lydia aperçurent au loin Scott approcher du Nogitsune. Il pria silencieusement que la morsure de Scott tuerait le Nogitsune et qu'il serait définitivement vaincu. Inconsciemment, il posa sa main sur son ventre où un fort sentiment mêlant colère et peur se réveilla. Il fronça ses sourcils et grimaça dérangé par se mélange d'émotion qui n'était pas de lui.

\- Mais nous pouvons te transformer ! Intervint Lydia terrifiée que le démon remarque la présence de l'Alpha.

Le Nogitsune s'arrêta, haussa un sourcil et fit un sourire narquois en regardant Stiles qui était terrifié, ne comprenant pas. Mais, soudainement, son expression devint plus fade alors que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en observant le ventre de l'adolescent. Il parut horripilé et d'une haine palpable.

\- Vil tu seras, le sang sur tes mains aura ! Cracha-t-il avec un sourire sarcastique.

Et ce fut ses derniers mots alors que Scott attrapa son bras et se jeta dessus, sortant ses crocs d'Alpha et perçant la chaire du Nogitsune. Ce dernier se mit à rire effrontément avant qu'une épée ne le transperça. Il tomba à genoux ouvrit la bouche laissant sortir une mouche et sa chaire craquela, s'effondrant sur elle-même pour s'effriter et devenir poussière.

Isaac apparut alors et emprisonna l'insecte dans la boite en écorce de Nemeton.

Stiles fronça ses sourcils et regarda son bras. Il n'avait pas de blessure, alors la biche blanche avait coupé tout lien entre eux. Il soupira soulager alors qu'il sentit tous les yeux inquiets sur lui. Il les ignora, préférant se laisser bercer par la joie intense que cette autre vie, et lui, ressentait. Il chuta, le corps soudainement endormi et il plongea dans une obscurité baignée par une plénitude et une paix qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis des mois.

Il cligna des yeux et se réveilla lentement d'un songe incroyablement reposant. Il reconnu rapidement les silhouettes à son chevet. Lydia et Scott étaient agenouillés devant lui, l'observant avec minutie, plus loin Kira légèrement accroupie et enfin debout tenant toujours le bocal à Nogitsune Isaac. Il se redressa légèrement et comprit qu'il était allongé au sol et sa tête était reposée sur un vêtement enroulé pour imiter un coussin. Il soupira sentant toute sa virilité partis en fumée :

\- Oh mon dieu… Je me suis évanoui, c'est ça ?

Ils ricanèrent heureux de voir leur ami toujours fidèle à lui. Scott hocha la tête et lui fit un grand sourire, Lydia laissa apparaitre ses adorables fossettes montrant sa joie, Kira avait ses grands yeux en amandes rieurs et Isaac se moqua amicalement de lui. Ils allaient bien. Tout le monde allait… Enfin ils allaient bien.

\- On est vivant ? On est tous vivant ? Souffla incrédule Stiles.

Scott pali aux mots de son meilleur ami mais décida qu'il pleurerait plus tard pour la perte de son amour.

\- Oui… On va bien. Dit-il sa voix plus rauque dissimulant difficilement son chagrin.

Stiles soupira une nouvelle fois. C'était presque trop beau pour être vrai mais ils étaient tous là, non ? Donc cela voulait dire qu'ils étaient en sécurité ! Et il n'était pas mort remarqua soudain Stiles. Il était vivant ! Il avait survécu ! Meredith s'était trompée ! Il avait vaincu le Nogitsune et il était encore vivant ! Il était… Il ne savait pas vraiment. Etait-il heureux d'être en vie ? Malgré tout ce qui s'était passé ? Malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait ? Etait-il heureux d'être en vie ? Alors que ce cauchemar était encore un souvenir et une partie de son passé… Et qu'il avait quelque chose en lui ? Qui grandissait et avec lequel il avait une forme d'empathie ? Etait-il malgré ses incertitudes, ses craintes, ses plaies béantes, heureux d'être en vie ? Allait-il continuer de vire en sachant qu'il souffrait de blessures inguérissables ? Pourrait-il continuer à vivre alors que tant de personnes étaient mortes par sa faute ? Etait-il heureux de vivre ? Stiles posa une main hésitante sur son abdomen ne sachant si c'était cette im… Cette petite vie devrait-il l'appeler ? Qui les avait sauvés… En quoi elle était liée à la biche blanche, il ne savait pas mais maintenant il pouvait savoir ce que ressentait cette vie en lui. Et c'était déconcertant… Il n'aurait pas pensé que ce soit si émotif presque vulnérable … Presque …. Humain. Il déglutit et retira sa main. Il devrait y réfléchir… Maintenant qu'il n'était plus condamné et qu'il s'était battu pour la vie de ces proches, qu'il n'était plus en train de mourir, qu'il avait failli commettre une forme de suicide… Oui, il pouvait le dire.

Il était heureux de vivre malgré tout.

Il passa une main tremblante sur son visage alors qu'il sentait les larmes monter aux yeux. _Merde !_ Depuis quand il était si émotif ? Il renifla et essuya son visage avec sa manche.

Il entendit Lydia se redresser et s'éloigner d'eux. Il fronça ses sourcils et la regarda commencer à courir. Il se leva difficilement et accepta la main tendue de Scott pour l'aider. Il la suivit pour savoir ce qui se passait, terrifié qu'il y est une autre victime et si c'était Derek ?

Il la rejoignit rapidement et remarqua que c'était l'un des jumeaux qui venait de mourir dans les bras de son frère, Derek et Chris observaient la scène impuissants et peinés.

Lydia se retourna les yeux noyés de larmes et Stiles l'enlaça, essayant de la réconforter du mieux qu'il le put. La gorge serrée, il ajouta le nom d'Aiden dans sa liste de ceux morts par sa faute. Ils restèrent ensemble de longues minutes avant que chacun ne reparte voir leur famille.

Plus tard, ils apprirent l'attaque dévastatrice du Nogitsune dans la ville et que les autorités expliquèrent la soudaine folies des animaux et des habitants par un gaz hallucinogène. Beaucoup en parleraient comme un signe apocalyptique, une manipulation du gouvernement ou encore l'incompétence professionnel. Plus tard, cette histoire se clôtura et ne deviendra qu'un mythe. Plus tard, les habitants reprirent lentement leurs habitudes et c'est ainsi qu'arriva l'enterrement d'Allison Argent. Jeune fille de dix-sept ans, morte tragiquement d'un coup de couteau par des voyous voulant voler une voiture. Un dramatique incident rare et pourtant bien connu des autorités. Le lycée rendit hommage à Allison Argent mais pas à Aiden où sa mort resta cachée, trop dangereux estima Ethan, trop insupportable, son enterrement le même jour qu'Allison fut caché de tous sauf ceux qui connaissent réellement le secret d'Aiden. Ce loup Oméga qui avec son frère décida de devenir Alpha pour se libérer du poids douloureux d'être au bas de l'échelon. Aiden frère protecteur et loyal, Aiden amant tendre et affectueux.

Ainsi la ville de Beacon Hill resta longtemps en deuil avant que le temps ne commençât à panser les blessures.

Stiles avait assisté aux deux enterrements. Il avait écouté le discours maitrisé mais déchirant de Monsieur Chris Argent sur sa fille bien aimé, il avait écouté celui de Scott, tremblant et hachuré. Il avait vu le corps de Allison dans son cercueil beaucoup trop impersonnelle pour elle. Il avait serré la main de Lydia pleurant à chaudes larmes incapable de s'arrêter. Il était resté debout longtemps après qu'elle fut enterrée. Longtemps après que les amis, la famille partit. Il avait expliqué simplement qu'il avait besoin de parler seul à Allison. Et il était resté devant cette petite pierre tombale renfermant à jamais, Allison Argent endormit à jamais à dix-sept ans. Il s'était avancé et n'avait pas osé s'agenouiller devant sa tombe. Il avait été incapable pendant de longues minutes de prononcer un mot.

\- Pardon. _Fut tout ce que sa voix tremblante put dire. Il posa une main sur son ventre pour se donner plus de courage_ : Pardonne-moi, Allison… Toi … Les autres … Tous ceux qui sont morts à cause de moi… _Il dégluti et pressa plus fortement son estomac essayant de prendre du courage dans cette joie à son égard_ : J'ai … Tu sais même si on ne sait jamais vraiment parler, tu signifiais beaucoup pour Scott… Il t'aime … _Il se tue et s'essuya le nez à l'aide de sa manche_ : T'aimais mais il ne t'oubliera jamais… Ça aurait été sympas de discuter un peu plus avec toi. Mais, eh bien ce n'est plus possible… Tu sais … Je … Je n'ai aucune idée s'il y a une vie après et si tu écoutes les conneries que je te raconte mais voilà… Tu nous as sauvé … Tu m'as sauvé … C'est bizarre parce que je sais que c'est ma faute mais tu m'as sauvé… Je veux vivre malgré… Malgré toutes mes merdes … Et je veux un jour pouvoir revenir et que tu me pardonnes… Je vais faire de mon mieux … Je ne vais plus abandonner, comme toi je vais faire de mon mieux… Alors Allison merci et dors bien.

Il se tut et se sentit incroyablement stupide avec ce discours sans queue ni tête. Il n'aurait surement pas dû être devant sa tombe à lui demander quelques choses d'impossible… Le pardon pour qui se croyait-il, putain ! Il renifla et serra ses poings mais il resta là, immobile devant la tombe d'Allison. Il remarqua à peine le soleil commencer lentement à se coucher, laissant de doux rayons orangés, rosés illuminer le ciel. Il ne s'aperçut pas qu'il y avait une autre personne avec lui depuis un moment. Il sursauta en entendant des pas s'approcher mais il resta debout, laissant quelques sillons de larmes glisser sur ses joues amaigries.

\- Tu attends de prendre racine ? Demanda une voix grave et masculine.

Il ne se retourna pas et ignora son interlocuteur qui s'arrêta à ses côtés.

\- Hey, Derek ? L'interpella soudain Stiles après de longues minutes de silence.

\- Oui ? Répondit-il en se tournant légèrement pour observer le visage si étrangement fermé de Stiles. Malgré les larmes silencieuses coulant lentement sur ses yeux et son odeur affirmant sa peine, il aurait eu du mal à comprendre qu'il souffrait.

\- Comment tu as fait ? _Souffla Stiles les lèvres pincés. Apercevant l'incompréhension dans les yeux argentés et verts de l'Oméga, il expliqua_ : Comment tu as fait pour te pardonner ?

\- Je ne l'ai jamais fait. _Répondit honnêtement Derek_ : Je ne me suis jamais pardonné pour la mort de Paige.

L'adolescent soupira tristement et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Il s'en doutait d'une certaine façon mais peut-être que le temps pourrait apaiser sa culpabilité… Peut-être aurait-il pu espérer être libéré d'une partie de ce poids. Peut-être qu'il aurait pu ne plus se détester autant …

\- J'ai appris à vivre avec. _Continua Derek sa voix grave raisonnant avec le vent_ : Et tu en feras de même. Dit-il en se tournant complétement vers l'adolescent en désarrois.

L'humain fronça les sourcils et rencontra les yeux hantés de l'Omega. Deviendrait-il aussi introverti que lui avec le temps ? Se renfermerait-il et cacherait-il ses émotions aussi facilement que lui ? Non… Il n'y arriverait pas, il n'était pas comme Derek. Il ne se sentait pas assez fort pour vivre avec un poids aussi lourd sur la poitrine… Il resta silencieux entendant seulement le souffle lent de l'Omega et le vent faisant danser les feuilles mortes.

\- Je ne pense pas. Répondit finalement Stiles.

\- Pour le moment. _Rectifia simplement Derek_ : Mais le temps t'aidera à y faire face. Confia-t-il.

Stiles releva la tête et observa le coucher du soleil, appréciant la présence silencieuse mais compréhensive de Derek à ses côtés. Peut-être qu'il y arriverait. Peut-être qu'il réussirait à avancer. Il n'était pas seul, il le savait. Il fit des cercles discrets sur son ventre appréciant le sentiment de contentement de la petite vie. Il ne savait pas encore quoi faire avec sa situation étrange, il ne savait pas quand il ferait de nouveau son cauchemar, il ne savait s'il ne s'effondrerait pas par le poids de la culpabilité.

Mais en cet instant, il était heureux d'être en vie.

Un léger sourire illumina son visage.

* * *

 **Avis de l'auteur** **:**

Fin de la Partie un à celui qui fuit ^^.

Début très prochainement (pas de pause je vais essayer de me remettre dans la parution tous les 1er du mois ^^')

Prochaine partie :

 **Partie 2/ Saison 4 :**

 **A celui qui chérit**


	14. Partie 2 : Chapitre 1

**Biche blanche**

 **Avis de l'auteur** **:**

Coucou tout le monde ^^ ! Me voilà à l'heure !

Alors, alors que dire !? Déjà j'aimerais savoir si vous vouliez que je fasse un petit résumée au début des chapitres pour faire le point sur ce qui s'était passé. Peut-être ainsi certains seraient plus amplement expliquer si ce n'était pas compris ^^'. Enfin j'essaye de rendre cette fic la plus claire possible et avec la partie 2 qui est sur la saison 4 je me dis peut-être que se serait une bonne idée et cela vous aiderez (moi aussi mais le résumé je l'ai déjà fait, même si mon ancien pc est mort avec tous mes fichiers… Ouais pas de chance….). Enfin bref n'hésitez surtout pas à me dire si un point n'est pas clair ^^.

Parlons chapitre : Alors j'ai hésité à faire une astérisque mais finalement je me suis abstenue par contre je veux être bien claire, c'est le point de vue de Stiles et uniquement celui de Stiles donc, si une pensée (réflexion) de Stiles sur un certain sujet en particulier (peut-être que certains le remarqueront immédiatement d'autres pas du tout qui sait.) vous déconcerte ce n'est pas le mien, je ne mets pas mon point de vu (ou très très rarement) dans cette fic.

Alors j'ai bien aimé l'écrire sauf la fin, je ne mettais pas souvenu que le premier épisode de la saison 4 était si vide ^^', du moins peu intéressant scénaristiquement parlant. Donc j'ai raccourci et juste résumée certains passages parce que oui ça me gonflait de l'écrire… Bref ce chapitre est assez compliqué niveau rythme narratif car il se passe en même temps dans un mois complet mais aussi dans une journée… J'ai vraiment essayé au mieux de montrer comme la saison 4 ep 1 les relations des personnages, où ils en étaient dans leurs deuils, comment ils avançaient, comment ils le géraient (même si c'est surtout Stiles pour le moment). Comment Stiles essaye de se reconstruire (ou pas ^^'), comment il fait face à ce qui s'est passé après le Nogitsune… Bref c'est un chapitre qui pourra paraitre lent, très lent par moment, rapide trop rapide pour d'autres et même répétitif (à la fin). Alors oui, peut-être que je le modifierais car je ne sais pas, j'ai eu du mal à poser la situation de Stiles au jour J et en même expliquer son évolution pendant le mois (parce que oui n'oublié pas cela se passe sur une durée d'un mois complet !).

En tout cas sachez pour la saison 4 j'ai beaucoup hésité entre tout refaire de 0 ou repprendre l'intrigue et la modifié à ma sauce comme la saison 3. Parce que après mettre retapé en entier plusieurs fois de dessus cette saison qui, on est d'accord était du grand n'importe quoi… Alors que l'idée de base était génialissime… Je me suis aperçu du nombre hallucinant de sous-intrigue stupide et inutile qui ne rendait que la saison plus confuse et cette fin mon dieu… Bref, j'ai décidé de faire les deux. Soit je repprend la saison 4 et je fais un peu à ma sauce et tout refaire pour certains épisodes. Espérant que cette partie 2 sera plus compréhensible que la saison 4. Mais je pense que malheureusement je serais obligée d'expliquer certains points pour qu'elle la plus compréhensible possible… Car beaucoup de sous-intrigue sont obligés d'être repris et je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à les insérer… Enfin au vue des nombreuses personnes qui ont accepté de m'aider ça devrait aller ^^. Et je compte sur vous pour me rappeler à l'ordre si quelques choses vous dérange.

Pour finir la réaction de Stiles pourrait déconcerter pas mal d'entre vous. J'ai déjà expliqué une partie dans ce chapitre-ci, mais tout au long, je mettrai des exemples concret pour vraiment montrer pourquoi Stiles a cette réaction si rapide.

En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira ^^.

Bonne lecture et Merci énormément pour vos suivies, favoris et commentaires ! Vous êtes ce qui me motive ^^.

* * *

 **Réponses aux commentaires** **:**

 **Akane** **:** Hey ! ^^ Je suis contente que la fin du précédent chapitre t'es plûs j'avais peur qu'il fasse bâclée ou trop brutale ^^. Hahah pour les révélations patiente encore ^^'. Elles vont venir je te le promets mais aux moments où on s'y attendra le moins ^^, se sera une situation très très particulière et une très grande avancé dans l'histoire ^^. Mais je ne t'en dis pas plus parce que je ne veux vraiment pas te cacher la surprise ^^.

Pour l'instant, il y a le Sterek qui lentement se mettre en place, une explication enfin sur ce qu'il ressent, comment c'est arrivé etc… Bref ça va être une partie centrée sur leur relation ^^ et j'espère que cette mise en bouche te plairas, même si la fin de ce chapitre était un peu long, mais malheureusement je ne pouvais pas couper… Je devais parler l'intrigue de la saison 4 pour rappeler un peu ce qui se passe alors j'espère que ça ne t'as pas trop gonflé ^^'.

Enfin voilà la saison 4 qui commence et j'espère que ce chapitre est un bon « prologue » pour te donner envie de me suivre dans l'aventure qu'est cette fic ^^.

 **Anonyme92 : ** Coucou ! ^^ Ah ça fait plaisir à lire ! Eh oui, une conclusion qui amène des révélations et de nouvelle question sur la biche blanche (décidément celle là cache bien son jeu haha ^^). En tout cas j'espère que ce qui va se passer dans ce chapitre va te plaire ! Surtout sur la réaction de Stiles sur sa situation particulière ^^. J'espère que tu ne trouveras pas cela trop rapide… Il était compliqué ce chapitre parce que sur certaines rélévations je dois être rapide et d'autres non, mais sur les prochaines chapitres je m'étendrais bien, bien plus. Donc j'espère que cela paraitra plus naturel si sur ce chapitre c'est trop brutale ^^'.

J'ai espoir que ce « prologue » te donneras au moins l'eau à la bouche pour continuer de lire la nouvelle saison de cette histoire ^^.

Merci encore pour ton commentaire ^^ !

* * *

 **Partie 2**

 **A celui qui chérit**

 **Chapitre 1 : La lune sombre**

 **« S** alut, Lyd24 comment vas-tu ? »

« Mes toilettes sont mes meilleurs amis mais à part ça, ça va et toi ? »

« Oh ! T'es nausée ne se sont toujours pas calmé ? Super ! Aujourd'hui je l'ai senti bougé ! C'est trop bizarre j'ai flippé comme une merde mais putain j'étais trop contente ! »

« Non… Oh mon dieu ! C'est comment ? Douloureux ? »

« Lol heureusement non mais c'était trop bizarre ! Genre c'est comme avoir une caresse dans le bide ! Je ne sais pas si je suis compréhensible :/… »

« Non mais je saurais bientôt, je suppose. »

« T'es à combien déjà ? »

« Fin 3eme mois je crois mais pas sûre, mon ventre est plat. »

« Veinarde ! Le mien a commencé à se montrer à 3 mois à peine. Putain ! Heureusement y a des astuces sur le blog pour cacher la grossesse ! Je veux pas me faire buté par mes parents ! »

« Ouais mais je sais toujours pas si c'est une bonne idée que je le garde… »

« C'est toujours pas trop tard d'avorter même si je trouverai ça dommage que tu arrêtes ta grossesse alors que tu es aussi loin… Tu flippes t'inquiète moi aussi. Je veux mon bébé mais je sais pas ce qui va se passer quand mon ventre sera trop gros ou pire à l'accouchement ! Mon père va me foutre dehors et je vais devoir aller dans ses foyers bizarres avec mon bébé … »

« Super ! Comme si j'avais pas assez de trucs flippants… »

« Désolée ! Je voulais pas te stresser ! Parlons autres choses ! A part tes nausées, tu as d'autres symptômes ? »

« Tu veux dire à part passer le plus claire de mon temps la tête dans la cuvette ou dessus, d'avoir des envies meurtrières puis d'hibernage et des envies alimentaires qui feraient pâlir un obèse, non j'ai aucun symptômes… »

« Lol, ta grossesse te fait pas de cadeaux… J'aurais pensé que ça se serait calmé à la fin du 1er trimestre mais peut-être que ça sera plus long dans ton cas… »

« Je vais pas arriver en vie aux 9eme mois... »

« Mais si t'inquiète ! On s'entre aide entre baleines échouées ! »

« La baleine échouée va finir en shushi … »

« Ah non ! J'aime pas les shushis ! »

-Hey, Stiles ? Appela soudainement une voix faisant sursauter l'adolescent qui écrivait sur son clavier. Il ferma violement son ordinateur portable par reflexe.

Il soupira, passa nerveusement une main sur son visage et se leva de sa chaise. Il se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre fermée et l'ouvrit, il aperçut son père monter les escaliers les sourcils légèrement froncés, une grimace soucieuse sur son visage. Stiles plissa les yeux soudain inquiets par l'expression sérieuse et légèrement sombre de son père. Dieu ! Il espérait que ce n'était pas pour lui dire que Lucifer en personne avait décidé de venir camper à Beacon Hills ! Il voulait une pause ! Prendre des vacances de Super héros ! Une semaine était passé depuis l'enterrement demain il reprendrait les cours, ce qui était assez stressant mais il était excité également. Il reverrait tout le monde et un peu de normalité dans sa vie ne lui ferait pas de mal.

\- Yo, papa ! Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda-t-il en s'appuyant nonchalamment contre le battant de sa porte.

\- Demain, tu reprends les cours. Est-ce que ça va aller ? Je sais que Lydia t'a passé ses cours mais si tu te sens dépasser à cause du grand nombre de jours ratés à l'école, je demanderais à Mélissa de faire un autre justificatif pour que tu es la possibilité d'avoir un tuteur. Répondit Monsieur Stilinski qui observa du coin de l'œil rapidement son enfant. Peu de temps s'était passé depuis le Nogitsune mais au moins, il était rassuré de voir que Stiles avait repris du poids et le moral.

Il avait attendu un peu avant de laisser son fils retourné à l'école. Il espérait que cette semaine de repos, lui avait redonner un peu de joie de vivre ou du moins atténué l'expérience traumatisante du Nogitsune. Ainsi il avait pu calmer quelques témoins qui avait assurer avoir vu son fils être au côté des meurtriers et empêcher que Stiles ne subisse encore des souvenirs désagréables. Ils préféraient oublier, tous les deux, ils en avaient pas reparlé depuis l'enterrement d'Allison et Stiles avait muré son chagrin en essayant de paraitre comme d'habitude. Il ne s'en plaignait pas, bien au contraire, même si tous les deux garder les cicatrices indélébiles de ce cauchemar, chacun avait silencieuse accepté l'enterrement de l'autre de ce terrible événement. Mais malgré se désir d'avancer ardemment des réflexes presque paranoïaques resté encore. Par moment, il restait quelques secondes de plus à observer son fils, de peurs de voir de nouveau cette folie dansait dans ses yeux. Stiles quant à lui regardé souvent ses mains comme s'il compté ses doigts, terrifié de nouveau se perdre dans les méandres d'une réalité illusoire. Il savait que seul le temps pourrait atténuer ces angoisses et il essayait de ne pas réfléchir aux prochaines créatures dangereuses qui pourraient apparaitre. Il essayé de garder enfouit son sentiment d'anticipation, celui qui lui murmurer de mettre de côté des armes destructrices, de faire un stage chez Deaton et de se préparer à une Apocalypse à Beacon Hills. Qu'est-ce qui lui assuré qu'un démon comme ceux dans les livres religieux ne viendraient pas séjourner ici ? La prochaine fois peut-être qu'il sera capable de protéger son fils s'il s'y connaissait un peu en créatures surnaturels ? Mais il savait très bien que s'il se laissait dépassé par cette peur constante, son premier reflexe pour contrôler ses angoisses seraient la bouteille et il s'était juré de ne plus faire subir ses faiblesses à Stiles. Il ne redeviendrait pas une loque ! Il ne deviendrait pas son père et Brunon, bon sang ! Alors, il se forçait à faire confiance à Stiles, il se forçait à ne pas le surveillait de près au moindre geste étrange. Il ne devait pas s'alarmé et encore moins paniqué, Mélissa lui avait conseiller de faire une activité autre, lire un livre, écouter de la musique, se distraire quand ses peurs prenaient le dessus sur sa raison. Il réfléchissait sérieusement à s'acheté un petit roman, au moins ce qui le rassuré c'était de ne pas être le seul parent au courant et vivant la même situation que lui.

Mélissa et lui se parlaient plus souvent, cela les aidait vraiment à garder les idées claires et de ne pas avoir envie, comme maintenant, d'attacher son fils sur une chaise et de l'enfermer dans la cave. Il soupira et se força à sourire. Il devait se détendre. Se détendre pour l'instant tout allait bien.

\- Non, ça ira. Les cours de Lydia sont vraiment bien expliquées et si je ne comprends pas un truc je lui demanderais. Répondit Stiles souriant par le retour des anciennes habitudes.

\- Tu es sûr ? Ne me refais pas le coup de l'année dernière. Lui avertit Monsieur Stilinski se souvenant du professeur d'Economie lui expliquant que Stiles faisait des hors sujets.

\- Ce n'était pas si catastrophique, j'ai eu de bonnes moyennes dans… Trois matières ? _Bougonna Stiles gêner se souvenant parfaitement de la colère de son père après la réunion des parents d'élèves_. _Il se tut aux regards noirs qu'il lui lança et décida de changer de sujet_ : Tu vas partir au travail ? Demanda-t-il en regardant attentivement son habillement.

\- Oui, je viens d'être appelé. Je sais qu'il est assez tard, je devrais être là dans une heure, je pense. Lui expliqua Monsieur Stilinski.

\- Ok, tu veux que je prépare le diner ? L'interrogea Stiles.

\- Pas besoin, je vais décongeler des pizzas. Répondit son père.

\- Ok pour moi mais tu prends une salade, penses à ton Cholestérol ! Lui rappela Stiles.

\- Oui… Oui… Fiston qui veut me rendre végétarien... _Grommela Monsieur Stilinski_ : Bon j'y vais, appelle-moi s'il y a quoique se soit. Il attendit une réponse de Stiles qui hocha la tête avec un sourire légèrement suspicieux à ses yeux et commença à descendre les escaliers pour aller au travail.

\- A toute, papa. Dit Stiles avant de retourner dans sa chambre et soupirer bruyamment. Il s'appuya nonchalamment contre la porte.

Il fronça ses sourcils et posa une main hésitante sur son estomac. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire avec ça ! Il oscillait encore à le tuer ou à ne rien faire. Bien sûr la solution la plus simple serait d'en parler à Deaton ou Mélissa et ils s'en débarrasseraient mais il ne pouvait pas. Il n'arrivait même pas à imaginer leurs réactions de sa situation et pire celles de son père, de Scott, de Lydia… Il ne voulait pas encore se retrouver seul, il ne voulait pas être haït par ceux qu'il avait tant besoins ! Il était encore terrifié par sa propre ombre et il ne pouvait pas imaginer à quel point cela le détruirait de devoir faire face aux jugements de sa famille, ses amis. Il était horrifié d'être de nouveau isolé et s'il devait subir cette situation seul, il le ferait. Il se débrouillerait par ses recherches et ses amis anonymes qui lui donneraient des conseils.

Au début, il ne l'avait pas vu comme quelque chose ressemblant à une grossesse. C'était beaucoup trop terrifiant et les répercutions que cela amènerait sur sa vie serait énorme mais alors il avait fait ses recherches. Des jours et des jours sur son ordinateur à lire des témoignages, des symptômes qui correspondaient aux siens et ramener toujours à ceux d'une grossesse. Il avait fait des nuits blanches complètes, il avait eu des insomnies insupportables par ces révélations. Il avait eu de nombreuses crises d'angoisses et il avait prit des médicaments interdit à une femme enceinte. Il avait attendu d'avoir des réactions mais à part ce profond sentiment d'effroi et de chagrin qui n'était pas les siens, rien ne s'était produit… Et plus le temps passé, plus il devenait conscient de son état, qu'il ne pourrait surement pas y mettre un terme et c'était surement le pire qu'il commençait à s'y attacher.

Il dégluti et se laissa glisser le long de la porte. Il posa sa tête conte le chambranle et enleva sa main, se forçant à regarder le plafond de sa chambre. Il soupira encore.

Que devait-il faire ? Il était perdu. Normalement il devrait vouloir s'en débarrasser ! Il devrait vouloir tuer ce truc et ne plus y penser du tout ! Il devrait être horrifié de savoir que sa situation s'apparenté à une grossesse mais… _Merde_ _…_ Il ne l'était pas. Au contraire… Cette petite vie le rassuré par sa présence, il ne se sentait jamais seul, jamais, pas même en dormant. Il la sentait en tout temps, ses émotions le réconforté quand il était triste, quand il avait peur. Il suffisait qu'il pose une main sur son ventre pour qu'une joie intense se répercute en lui et qu'il en oublie ses angoisses. Elle lui faisait oublier son cauchemar, elle était lentement devenue une épaule où il pouvait s'appuyer.

C'était en lui, il ne savait rien de lui, il l'avait haï et pourtant toute cette fureur avait disparu. C'était si étrange, si inexplicable comme sensation. Il devrait être terrifié mais c'était le contraire, il était calme. Il était incroyablement serein avec cette petite vie grandissant dans son estomac. Quelque chose de si émotionnelle, ne pouvait pas être méchant n'est-ce pas ? Cette petite vie était peut-être réellement un être vivant ? Il ne voulait pas pensée à quelques choses d'aussi énorme qu'un être humain mais il ne pouvait pas non plus, ne pas le considéré comme tel ! C'était trop vivant ! Trop conscient pour être une chose vide. Il ne pouvait pas y croire ! Cette béatitude qu'il ressentait depuis que la biche blanche et lui n'avait fait qu'un, ne l'avait jamais quitté et c'était intensifier et maintenant, le voilà…

Il avait décidé de faire des recherches plus approfondies sur les grossesses, aux vues qu'il traversait quelques choses de semblable. Il avait essayé de trouver des adolescentes dans une situation semblable à lui, peut-être trouverait-il des explications à son état euphorique. Il avait trouvé des ressemblances de certaines femmes et finalement il était tombé sur un blogue d'une adolescente enceinte pour des adolescentes enceintes. Il avait lu avec avidité sans même s'en apercevoir et avait but toutes les aventures de cette fille qui vivait des désagréments proches des siennes. Il avait été fasciné par son histoire qui se termina à la naissance. Il avait avec beaucoup d'hésitations demandé si elle avait ressenti également cette joie intense, il n'avait pas eu de réponses, non qu'il en soit étonné, cette adolescente n'avait plus donné de nouvelle après la naissance du bébé. En revanche Ashley lui avait répondu et dés lors, ils avaient commencé à échanger ensemble.

Ils avaient parlé de leurs inquiétudes, de leurs doutes, de leurs problèmes liés à leurs états physiques. Stiles s'était lentement laissé emporté par l'idée qu'il pourrait lui aussi, avoir une vie en lui qui ressemblait à ce que portait une femme.

C'était bizarre, tellement et effroyablement bizarre.

Il soupira une fois encore, il fit rebondir doucement sa tête contre sa porte et ferma les yeux. Il écouta les battements assourdissants de son cœur, essayant de se concentrer sur celle de la petite vie. Il n'entendit malheureusement qu'un seul tambourinement, il soupira bruyamment déçu, _idiot !_ S'insulta Stiles. Il allait vraiment finir par l'apprécier et que se passerait-il s'il trouver un moyen de s'en débarrasser ? Il grimaça par le désagrément que lui donna le fort sentiment de peur de la petite vie. _Merde ! Il essaye de m'influencer ou quoi ?_ Pensa Stiles. Il se releva finalement ignorant les sentiments contradictoires en lui. Et se dirigea vers son bureau, il s'assit et souleva l'écran de son ordinateur portable.

« Bas alors ? Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi ça a coupé ? Ly24 ? T'es là ? »

Il soupira en remarquant les nombreux messages sans réponses. Il ne voulait pas partager trop d'information avec cette fille donc il échangé sur un Tchat où son anonymat était sûr.

« Désolé, mon père m'a appelé. »

« Oh ! Merde ! Il n'a rien vu ? »

« Non mais j'ai eu une petite crise cardiaque »

« Lol. Aux faites j'ai pensé à des noms de bébés ! Que pense-tu de Clark ou encore Émilie ? J'aime trop ces prénoms ! J'ai toujours voulu leurs données ces noms ! Au moins comme leur enflure de père est inexistant je peux au moins le nommer comme je le veux ! Ça c'est positif ! »

La fin de la soirée se passa rapidement, il discuta avec Ashley jusqu'à l'arriver de son père. Il mangea avec lui et ils regardèrent ensemble un film. Il le questionna plusieurs fois sur sa journée de travail mais il obtenu que des réponses vagues. Puis il se coucha finalement.

Le lendemain Stiles alla en cours légèrement inquiet de comment les professeurs et les élèves de sa classe réagiraient à son retour. Heureusement, il eut peu de questions et encore moins de remarque. Ce qui le rassura grandement, il fut surpris d'apprendre que Malia avait rejoint leur lycée, devenant alors la nouvelle. Elle sembla très rapidement s'adapter et être proche de lui, très proche même. Elle ne le lâchait pas beaucoup, non qu'il s'en plaindrait mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle donne suite de leur flirte à la maison de l'Echos. Il en était heureux et flatté mais il avait besoin de réfléchir, de faire le point sur lui-même. Il ne pouvait pas gérer une relation, il apprécié beaucoup Malia mais il ne voulait vraiment pas avoir de copine. Pourtant il ne s'écarta pas d'elle, il la laissa l'embrasser et le séduire sous le regard amusé de Scott, dépité de Lydia et admirative de Kira.

Les deux semaines se passèrent rapidement avec les cours, ses nombreux contrôles de rattrapages, Lydia et Kira qui s'amusaient à faire les tutrices pour Scott, Malia et lui. Les discutions par Tchat avec Ashley et les diners presque ritualiser avec son père. Scott qui enseignait à Malia comment être un Loup Garou. Stiles en oublierait presque tous ses problèmes et surtout la petite vie mais ses nausées, son envie de pisser, ses sautes d'humeurs et les émotions qu'il ressentait de lui, le rappelé à l'ordre. Cependant, il mit ses peurs de côtés et se laissa porter par les jours qui défilaient rapidement.

C'était un mercredi quand il allait à son cours d'économie le deuxième de la journée quand Scott l'apostropha.

\- Salut, mon pote !

\- Yo, Scott ! Quoi de beau ? Demanda Stiles en remarquant une ride préoccupée sur le front de son ami.

\- Mon père... Répondit Scott d'une voix tendue.

\- Qu'en est-il de lui ? L'interrogea Stiles ne sachant pas si son meilleur ami était désemparé ou agacé.

\- Tu sais il m'a dit pourquoi il était parti et je lui ai dit que je m'en fichais et que s'il voulait devenir un père, il pourrait revenir… Dit Scott et Stiles aurait juré entendre un grognement animal.

\- C'est cool, non ? Demanda Stiles. Il savait que quelques choses c'était passé entre son meilleur ami et son père, il avait vu l'agent du FBI souvent dans le coin ces derniers temps. Il était surpris que Monsieur McCall ait révélé à son fils la raison de son absence mais il était soulagé. Scott mérité de savoir la vérité et même s'il savait ce qui s'était passé, il ne s'était jamais mêlé d'affaire familiale. Il n'avait pas à interféré, même s'il avait toujours su que Scott ne serait pas en colère par les actions de Monsieur McCall mais plutôt par la lâcheté de son père qui était partit.

\- Ouais sauf qu'il essaye de se racheter… _Répondit Scott qui releva son sac qui glissait de ses épaules_ : Tu vois je ne veux pas qu'il essaye de se racheter, je veux qu'il essaye d'être un père.

\- Tu lui as dit ? Demanda Stiles qui ouvrit la fermeture éclair de sa veste.

\- Je pensais qu'il avait compris… Mais après le Nogitsune ça n'a pas arrangé les choses, même ma mère est anxieuse. Soupira Scott, ils longèrent une rangée de casier.

\- Oh mon dieu ! Mon père aussi, je suis pratiquement sûre que si c'était l'égale il m'aurait mis un GPS dans mes vêtements ! Je devrais peut-être vérifier si je n'en porte pas un d'ailleurs. Imagine il y a une caméra dessus ! Il pourrait savoir tout ce que je fais ! Même quand je suis aux toilettes ! Tu crois qu'il y a aussi des micros ? Babilla Stiles en fouillant frénétiquement les poches de sa veste.

\- A part un chewing-gum à la menthe dans ta poche de jean droit, tu n'as rien sur toi. Répondit Scott amusé.

\- Ah… Merde ! Je l'avais oublié celui-là… _Dit Stiles en sortant le chewing-gum de sa poche, fronçant ses sourcils de concentration et louchant dessus_ : Tu es sûr qu'il sent toujours la menthe ?

\- Ouais, pourquoi ? Demanda Scott.

\- Bah après un ou deux lavages à la machine, j'aurais pensé qu'il sentirait la lessive. Expliqua Stiles regardant curieusement l'emballage peu abimer.

\- Tu devrais le jeter. Lui conseilla Scott en grimaçant.

\- J'allais le manger tient et faire des bulles de savon avec ! _Répondit sarcastiquement Stiles. Il chercha une poubelle et le jeta_ : Tu devrais le dire à ton père.

\- En espérant qu'il comprenne… Soupira Scott.

\- Fait un Post-it et accroche le au frigo, il ne le loupera pas. Dit Stiles. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de la salle de cours et l'Alpha hocha machinalement les épaules mais fronça ses sourcils brusquement.

\- Tu as des nouvelles de Derek ? Demanda soudainement Scott se rappelant qu'il n'avait pas revu le Loup Garou depuis un moment.

\- Pourquoi enverrai-je des messages à Monsieur je-n'ai-aucun-sens-de-l'humour-Garou ? L'interrogea en retour Stiles, en haussant les sourcils étonnés. Il n'avait pas croisé Derek depuis l'enterrement d'Allison et s'était bien comme ça, pas de sentiments stupides.

\- Tu n'as pas de ses nouvelles, alors. Conclu Scott.

\- Non ! Répondit Stiles en agitant les bras, ils entrèrent tous les deux dans la classe et se dirigèrent vers leurs places respectives. Scott se pencha vers lui et continua.

\- Je m'inquiète un peu, s'il lui était arrivé quelques choses.

\- Qui ? Grincheux ? Il est surement entrain de frapper quelqu'un… _Répliqua Stiles qui posa bruyamment son sac sur la table de son bureau. Non ! Il ne s'inquiéterait pas pour cet associable ! Non ! Non et non ! Il ouvrit violement la fermeture éclair_ : Pourquoi on devrait s'inquiéter pour lui de toute façon ? Il a des pulsions violentes, il est toujours de mauvaises humeurs, il ne sait même pas ce que c'est une bonne blague ! Haussa le ton Stiles en sortant ses affaires avec fureur.

\- Ok, parlons plus de lui… Dit simplement Scott les sourcils lever fasse à la soudaine irritation de son meilleur ami. Il posa son sac sur ses genoux et sortit ses affaires tranquillement sur la table.

\- Super ! _Cri-t-il faisant se retourner quelques curieux vers lui. Il soupira et passa une main sur son visage. Foutu sautes d'humeurs ! Il se força à respirer calmement pour calmer sa soudaine irritation. Il s'assit plus doucement et répondit cette fois plus calme_ : S'il est toujours aux abonnés absents, on ira à sa recherche. Dit-il simplement.

\- Ouais, faisons ça. Répondit Scott qui s'assit sur sa chaise.

\- Salut, Stiles, Scott ! S'exclama soudainement une voix féminine.

Les adolescents levèrent la tête pour voir Kira. Elle leur fit un joli sourire amical et timide. Ils la saluèrent rapidement mais ils ne purent commencer à discuter que le professeur d'économie soit leur Coach était arrivé.

\- A vos places la récréation est terminée ! _Dit-il d'une voix autoritaire et se racla la gorge_ : Bien on va parler aujourd'hui d'un sujet d'actualité ! Si nous avions une sécurité sociale dans ce pays !

Stiles se pencha vers Scott et chuchota amuser :

\- Apparemment la facture de l'hôpital ne devait pas lui plaire…

\- On va avoir droit à ce discours pour la semaine. Ricana Scott.

\- Oh ! Je parierai le mois ! La dernière fois il ne nous a pas lâché sur le prix des restaurants. Répondit Stiles en se retenant de s'esclaffer.

\- Ne m'en parle pas, ça me hanté même jusque dans mes rêves… Répliqua Scott en grimaçant.

Il tourna son regard vers Kira qui écoutait attentivement le professeur s'insurgeant. Elle sentit un regard inquisiteur sur elle et tourna la tête, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent un instant avant qu'ils ne tournent la tête. Scott se mordit la lèvre et observa de nouveau du coin de l'œil Kira. Il entendit soupirer bruyamment et tourna la tête vers Stiles qui lui faisait les gros yeux.

\- Quoi ? Chuchota Scott.

\- Sérieusement ? Tu me le demande ? S'exclama désabuser Stiles. Il avait vu le regard insistant de son meilleur ami pour Kira.

Il les voyait se tourner autour, il savait qu'après ce qui s'était passé, il ne voulait pas être de nouveau en couple et il le comprendrait mais il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête d'être aussi peu subtile avec Kira, elle ne savait même pas comment réagir avec eux. Elle était encore nouvelle, dans la classe et leur groupe et même s'ils avaient vécu des choses dangereuses et mit leurs vies en dangers ensemble, cela ne signifiait pas non plus qu'elle se sentait encore parfaitement intégré. Et le comportement de Scott n'arrangeait très clairement pas les choses.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Souffla Scott faisant mine d'être nonchalant.

\- Oh moins essaye d'être discret ! Répondit Stiles.

\- Je ne veux pas, Stiles, après ce qui est… Après Allison… Dit Scott la voix soudain enrouée.

\- Je sais. Répondit Stiles. Il n'avait pas oublié ce qui était arrivé à leur amie.

Sa mort pesait lourdement sur ses épaules et par moment la nuit quand il n'était pas épris d'une insomnie, il cauchemardé encore du Nogitsune et d'Allison. Il se voyait la tuée et lui, piégé dans son corps observé avec passivité le meurtre, il ne réagissait pas, pire, il se sentait heureux… Il serra les poings fortement et posa une de ses mains sur son abdomen cherchant un peu de consolation.

\- Désolé. _Murmura Scott précipitamment quand il entendi les battements de son meilleur ami s'accélérés, faisant sursauter légèrement Stiles_ : Je n'aurais pas dû en parler.

Il ne répondit pas. Il se concentra simplement sur le cours pour oublier le plus rapidement possible le flot d'émotions étouffantes qui étaient soudainement apparu. Derek avait dit avec le temps cela s'apaiserait mais il n'avait pas l'impression que cela changé quoique se soit. Les jours qui passaient, sa culpabilité, son dégout était toujours aussi fort. Et si elle n'était pas là, il aurait surement fait une crise d'angoisse. Il soupira et ignora le regard insistant de Scott, il ne voulait pas parler quand ses angoisses remontées, pas avec ses changements d'humeurs aussi brutales. Il avait déjà été assez démonstratif avec la mention de Derek, pas question qu'il recommence un pétage de plomb. Finalement, il se sentit plus calme et de nouveau de bonne humeur. Il enleva sa main de son ventre et regarda son téléphone sur la table, c'était bientôt la fin du cours. Il se tourna vers Scott et chuchota :

\- Tu vas entrainer Malia à la fin des cours ?

\- Ouais, tu veux venir ? Demanda Scott.

\- Malia va me laisser le choix ? L'interrogea Stiles en retour. Ça ne le gênait pas de toute façon d'assister aux cours particuliers de Scott.

\- Vous deux alors vous êtes ensemble ? Le questionna curieux Scott. Son meilleur ami n'était pas du genre à parler de ses histoires de cœur. De tous les deux, il avait été le seul à être en couple et en avait parlé à tout bout de champs, Stiles ne faisant que l'écouté.

\- Quoi ? Non. Répondu Stiles. Il savait que leur relation était ambigüe mais pour lui, il n'était pas ensemble. De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas et avec la petite vie qui grandissait en lui, la question n'avait même pas à se poser.

\- T'es sûre ? Parce que vous agissez comme un couple. _Continua Scott essayant de comprendre se qui se passait entre son meilleur ami et Malia_ : Est-ce que vous avez … Commença-t-il avant de s'arrêter.

\- Quoi ? _Demanda Stiles ne comprenant pas immédiatement les insinuations de Scott_ : Quoi ? Ouais… Enfin Non… On n'a rien fait de plus que s'embrasser mais… Je lui ai touché les seins et je te comprends parfaitement mec, c'est super moelleux et doux ! Murmura Stiles.

\- Ah tu vois ! S'exclama Scott avec un grand sourire plein de luxure.

\- McCall ! Stilinski ! Vous avez fini de faire les pipelettes ? Répliqua sèchement le coach en entendant la voix forte de Scott.

Les deux adolescents sursautèrent surpris par le grondement de leur professeur. Le cours se termina heureusement par la suite et la journée continua joyeusement. Les jours s'écoulèrent rapidement et Stiles remarqua une nette amélioration pour ses nauséeux. Ce qui le soulagea grandement. Au moins ces matins commençaient à devenir plus agréable. D'ailleurs son sommeil se fit plus reposant et moins angoissant. Allison commençait à devenir un souvenir et plus un fantôme ce qui le soulagea. La petite vie remplaçait lentement ses angoisses. Stiles commençait à devenir de plus en plus obséder par elle. Ce qui n'arrangeait pas son émoi à son sujet, bien au contraire. Plus il s'attachait et s'habituait à sa présence plus il paniqué de ne plus pouvoir sans débarrasser. Parce qu'il le voulait toujours, pas vrai ? Bien sur qu'il le voulait toujours quelle question ! Il ne devait pas avoir besoin de réfléchir autant ! Il ne voulait pas finir comme Ashley ! Et de toute façon, il n'était même pas sûr que ce soit quelque chose qui ressemble à un humain ! Le Nogitsune avait dit qu'ils étaient semblables ! Donc cela voulait bien signifier que c'était une… Une immondice ! Il n'avait pas à se poser des questions sur son état !

Ce n'était pas humain ! Ce n'était pas humain ! Ce n'était pas humain ! Stiles se répéta inlassablement cette litanie encore et encore pendant des jours et des jours et des nuits. A force il finirait par s'en convaincre ! Il commença à ignorer les émotions de la vie, il réussit à ne pas toucher son ventre mais son humeur devenait morose, le chagrin immense et déchirant qui l'appelé à un peu de tendresse était une véritable torture pour Stiles ! Et si ça continuer il ferait certainement une terrible erreur, il déciderait de le considérer comme un humain ! Et ça Stiles se l'interdisait clairement ! Il ne pouvait pas ! Il ne devait pas ! Pour Allison et tous ceux qui étaient morts par sa faute il ne devait pas se laisser manipuler.

Ses proches furent déconcertés par le changement brutal d'humeur de Stiles, son irritation constante, son incapacité à être calme, sa nervosité constante. Bon sang il allait devenir fou ! Ashley lui avait vraiment donné des idées effrayantes ! Il devait oublier ! Ça avait été une énorme erreur ! Il devait y mettre un terme maintenant ! Une fois qu'il n'aurait plus cette peti… Immondice en lui, tout irait mieux.

Alors qu'une nuit il tournait en rond dans son lit et incapable de se calmer. Il observa le plafond et sentit brusquement une envie de pleurer. Une soudaine et horrifiante envie de pleurer ! Il écarquilla les yeux surprit et regarda son estomac où venait se sentiment. _Merde !_ Il ne l'avait jamais senti avec autant de force ! Et c'était si triste ! Il se sentait complétement étouffer par le chagrin, celui de quelqu'un qui se faisait repousser par la personne qu'il aimait de tout son être. Non ! Non ! Non ! Il fallait que ça s'arrête maintenant ! Ce n'était pas normale ! Sa situation n'était pas normale ! Toute cette merde n'était pas normale ! Il se leva, regarda rapidement son téléphone, six heures trente du matin, très bien il irait chercher une pilule abortive. C'était la seule solution qu'il avait pour arrêter toute cette connerie ! Il chercha rapidement le nom du médicament que lui avait donné Ashley et s'habilla rapidement. Il se précipita dans les escaliers, sachant que son père était parti tôt au travail. Il monta dans sa Jeep, alluma le moteur et démarra le véhicule. Il roula une bonne demi-heure, refusant catégoriquement d'acheter une pilule contraceptive à Beacon Hills ou dans le comté de Beacon. Il trouva finalement le long de la route un grand magasin ouvert. Il descendit de la Jeep, serra le poing qui tenait le papier avec le nom du médicament et se senti soudain incapable de s'approcher. C'était ridicule ! Son comportement était ridicule ! Qui serait assez stupide pour vouloir garder un truc pareil !? Pourquoi voudrait-il s'emmerder avec cette chose ! Pourquoi ? Il était un lycéen de première ! Il n'avait pas fini l'école et il lui rester plus d'un an encore dans cet établissement ! Il ferait quoi si sa situation était comme Ashley ? Comme Déborah ? Si c'était vraiment humain ?

Non ! Il ne devait pas pensée ainsi ! Il savait exactement ce qu'il ferait et se serait le contraire de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire !

Il prit une grande inspiration et s'avança vers la pharmacie, les jambes en coton, le corps engourdi, les oreilles sifflantes, le cœur affolé, hagard. Il continua à marcher malgré que ses pas devinssent plus lourd, plus douloureux. Il avait envie de pleurer. Il voulait pleurer mais il ignora ses émotions et continua d'aller vers sa pilule libératrice. N'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce pas ?

Il se devait de rien ressentir !

Il entra dans la pharmacie qui était adjacente au grand magasin alimentaire. Il inspira et se concentra uniquement vers le comptoir. Il pria pour que sa fausse carte d'identité puisse fonctionner correctement, il avait eu du mal à la trafiquée mais il n'avait pas le choix pour la récupérer.

La pharmacienne baissa légèrement ses lunettes noires et le regarda attentivement, curieuse par ses actions et son visage blême. L'adolescent posa avec réticence un morceau de papier déchiré. Elle fronça ses sourcils plus encore, et le déplia délicatement. Elle haussa les sourcils, surprise en lisant le nom du médicament.

\- Tu dois être majeur, jeune homme pour l'acheter. Dit-elle en baissant la tête pour le regarder correctement sans enlever ses lunettes de vue.

L'adolescent resta silencieux et posa sa carte d'identité et de l'argent. Elle la ramassa et observa l'âge, elle resta quelques secondes à l'observer attentivement, ne croyant pas une seconde à sa majorité mais elle ne répondit rien. Une carte était une carte et rien ne prouvait qu'elle était fausse. Elle hocha la tête et rendu la monnaie.

L'adolescent prit le petit sac où fut emballé la pilule et tendit la main pour récupérer la monnaie. Il baragouina un remerciement avant de se précipiter vers la sortie. Il marcha rapidement quelque pas puis se pencha en avant et vomit. Il s'essuya la bouche de sa manche et grimaça au gout désagréable de bile. _Merde ! Merde !_ Il l'avait ! Il l'avait ! Maintenant il devait le boire et rester dans la salle de bain. Encore heureux que c'était samedi. Il couru dans sa Jeep, posa à côté du siège passager le sac et conduisit rapidement chez lui. S'il faisait un truc pareil se serait chez lui ! Pas question de le faire dans des toilettes publiques ou dans un motel ! Il ne voulait pas risquer de s'évanouir ou d'alerter quelqu'un s'il crié de douleur ! Il fut très rapide sur la route. Se sentant soudainement excité d'avoir le médicament. Il ne savait si c'était une forme d'adrénaline mais peut-importe il allait mettre un terme à toute cette connerie.

Connerie qu'il aurait dû arrêter dès qu'il savait comment.

Il gara son véhicule maladroitement et faillit foncer dans le mur. Il attrapa le sac et se précipita dans la salle de bain. Il glissa dans les escaliers et se rattrapa de justesse. Il continua de grimper les marches et claqua violement la porte de la salle de bain. Il la ferma et la verrouilla. Il ouvrit le sac et sortit le médicament qu'il tint avec des mains tremblantes. Il marcha dans la salle de bain, les yeux fixés sur la petite boite. Il s'arrêta soudainement et arracha violement l'emballage. Il posa la pilule dans sa main droite et balança la boite. Il marcha dans la salle de bain en observant attentivement le médicament. Il se figea et la mit dans sa bouche. Il se précipita au lavabo, enclencha l'eau et attendit qu'elle soit glaciale. Il regarda le liquide limpide couler avec rage s'écrasant bruyamment contre la porcelaine. La pilule commençait à fondre, l'eau froide coulé, un liquide salé glissa, un son rythmé bercé la salle de bain, un bruit étouffé fit échos. La pilule fondit, l'eau froide coulé, une main tremblante s'avança et interrompu le son rythmique, de l'eau gelé sillonna une peau chaude. Une main assurée se leva, l'eau glaciale noya une peau bouillante et la pilule fut recrachée.

Il s'effondra au sol et un son étranglé résonna dans la pièce. Il posa ses mains contre son abdomen et se mit à sangloter. Il les serra désespérément contre son estomac et pleura.

 _Je ne peux pas ! Je ne peux pas ! Je ne peux pas !_ Hurla-t-il dans sa tête encore et encore. Il se tira les cheveux.

 _Je ne peux pas ! Je ne peux pas ! Je ne peux pas ! Putain ! Je …_ Il hoqueta fortement, incapable de se calmer.

 _Je suis désolé ! Je suis désolé ! Je suis désolé !_ Supplia-t-il. Sa tristesse se mêlant à celle de la petite vie, tous les deux pleuraient.

Il ne pouvait pas ! Il ne pouvait pas tuer ce qui ressembler de si prêt à un humain ! Parce que c'était le cas, non ? Tout coïncidé ! Il ne pouvait pas s'agir d'autre chose ! Il ne pouvait pas imaginer quelques choses d'autres, c'était vivant, c'était émotif, c'était en lui et il l'avait sauvé, lui, ses amis ! Le Nogitsune l'avait manipulé une fois encore ? Même emprisonné dans un bocal, il le contrôlé encore ! Il allait le pousser à commettre un meurtre ! A commettre une horreur absolue ! A commettre quelques choses d'épouvantables ! Parce que oui, c'était le cas ! Il le savait maintenant ! Il savait réellement quel était son état ! Il ne pouvait pas s'agir d'autres choses ! C'était exactement pareille que Ashley ! Il était comme elle ! Il portait une vie ! Mais pas n'importe quelle vie ! Bon sang comment avait-il pu se tromper à ce point ! Comment avait-il pu imaginer que ce soit une immondice ! Comment avait-il pu être si aveugle ! C'était si évident ! C'était sous ses yeux depuis le début ! Il le savait ! Maintenant il avait compris ! Oui il savait ce qui était en lui !

C'était un bébé. Son bébé.

Stiles passa le reste de la semaine à réfléchir sur son état. Il ne pouvait pas tuer son bébé mais que devait-il faire maintenant ? Il avait pris une décision lourde de conséquence, une décision qui lui donné une perspective nouvelle de son avenir, de ce qui se passerait dans quelques mois. C'était un bébé qu'il avait ! _Putain !_ Un petit être vivant qui avait des besoins ! Un petite être qui ne pourra pas être caché très longtemps ! Et qu'allait-il faire ? Fallait-il qu'il en parle ? Fallait-il qu'il raconte tout à son père ? C'était la meilleure solution ! Mais il fallait qu'il attende le bon moment ! Pas maintenant ! Il ne pouvait pas décevoir son père et lui causé de la peine pas après tout se qui s'était passé. Pour l'instant il le garderait pour lui. Il parlerait quand la situation se sera tasser que tout le monde aurait repris leur habitude.

Il allait le regretter ? Prenait-il la bonne décision ? _Putain !_ Il était un adolescent ! Un lycéen ! Il ne connaissait rien en bébé ! Rien du tout ! Et dans peu de temps, un bébé arrivé ! Il ferait comment ? Et surtout comment réagirait tout le monde ? Il serait mis à la porte par son père, lui aussi ? Se retrouverait-il complétement seul pour ne pas avoir pu y mettre un terme ? Mais c'était un bébé ! Un minuscule bébé ! Son bébé ! Son bébé ! Il ne pouvait pas ! Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas l'abandonner ! Qui était-il pour empêcher ce bébé de naitre ? Il l'avait déjà assez haï ! Maudit et espérer qu'il meurt ! Mais il était blessé à ce moment-là ! Il avait préféré croire que ce n'était pas un petit être humain qui grandissait car il ne supporterait pas de le tuer ! Il n'était pas un assassin ! Il ne tuerait jamais personne ! Et le voilà ! Maintenant il était plongé en plein inconnue et incertitude ! Il ne savait qu'une chose, il allait le laisser grandir et quand le moment serait propice il en parlerait à son père.

Pour l'instant, il le garderait pour lui, pour l'instant il ferait comme Ashley et l'autre adolescente. Il se renseignerait et patienterait. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire dans le moment présent.

Et les jours défilèrent, les vacances arrivèrent. Stiles passa le plus claire de son temps à discuter avec Ashley qui était heureuse d'apprendre sa décision. Ils étaient deux maintenant et ils se soutiendraient du mieux qu'il pouvait. Par moment Stiles remarquait son éloignement envers ses amis. Cela lui faisait mal mais il avait peur d'eux… Peur qu'ils sachent qu'il n'y avait pas un cœur qui battait en lui mais deux. Il savait que c'était parfaitement ridicule, puisqu'aucun Loups Garous ne semblaient avoir jamais entendu le petit cœur du bébé mais cela ne calmait pas sa paranoïa. C'était à ces moments que Stiles était terriblement reconnaissant envers Malia. Elle était un rappel constant quand il commençait à les éviter avec évidence, même si la retrouvé frappé la vitre de la fenêtre de sa chambre la nuit l'agacé par moment... Ils agissaient vraiment comme un couple, avait fini par accepter Stiles même si pour lui c'était une forme de réconfort entre eux, deux. Il avait laissé son lit être partagé, il se sentait plus léger et en sécurité avec une autre présence.

Il aimait ces nouvelles habitudes, celle de toucher légèrement son estomac en sentant la joie intense de son bébé, sentir le souffle chaud de Malia contre sa nuque et discuter de ses inquiétudes à Ashley.

Par moment l'adolescente coyote-garou devenait un peu trop entreprenante et Stiles l'arrêtait, ce n'était pas qu'il ne l'a désiré pas. Malia était toujours magnifique, ses seins, ses fesses étaient toujours aussi agréables à voir mais il n'avait pas envie de toucher un corps, il n'avait pas envie de découvrir un autre corps, il n'avait pas d'envie du tout d'ailleurs. Il avait pensée que c'était surement à cause de ça, que son cauchemar l'avait rendu totalement incapable à pensée à une quelconque envie de sexe, il n'avait plus eu d'érection depuis ça… Mais Ashley lui avait dit que la grossesse pouvait arrêter la libido qu'il était possible d'être complétement écœuré du sexe ou au contraire d'avoir de forte envie, cela dépendait fortement des femmes. Il avait soupiré et accepté l'explication de son amie, rassuré que ce ne soit pas une autre conséquence de son cauchemar.

Les mauvais rêves et ses sursauts au moindre mouvements brusque lui était suffisant. Il avait encore beaucoup, beaucoup d'angoisses causé par ça, il essayait de son mieux de se gérer et souvent c'était le bébé qui le calmé. Quand ses peurs étaient trop fortes, qu'il se réveillé désorienté, transpirant et faisant une crise d'angoisse, un sentiment puissant d'amour résonné en lui, le rassurant. Il n'était pas seul, il n'était plus seul, il avait quelqu'un qu'il aimait, qu'il aimait peu importe son passé, son bébé avait besoin de lui. Il avait besoin de lui. La nouvelle année se fêta en petit comité, il passa la soirée avec Scott, Malia, Kira et Lydia. Etrangement ils avaient tous décidé de passer leur dernière journée de l'année deux mille onze, ensemble, peut-être était-ce une forme d'hommage pour Allison et Aiden, peut-être qu'ils se sentaient mieux d'être entourés de personnes qui portaient le deuil de ses personnes.

Ainsi les cours repris, Lacrosse allait reprendre, le terrain ayant été complètement ratisser par les autorités, vérifiant que le gaz avait disparu, celui qui avait officiellement causée la folie des animaux et des habitants. Il avait d'ailleurs entendu des histoires de fantôme, les élèvent essayant de trouver une raison pour laquelle Beacon Hills était soudainement devenu une ville dangereuse. Et alors que tout se passait pour le mieux à ses yeux, Scott demanda que lui et Lydia le rejoigne devant la clinique vétérinaire en urgence.

 _Les emmerdes reprennent_ _!_ Soupira Stiles alors qu'il descendit de sa Jeep. Il remarqua la voiture de Lydia arrivé sur le parking, à cet instant Scott sortit de la clinique vétérinaire légèrement paniqué. L'adolescente descendit du véhicule, lui lança un regard interrogateur, il haussa les épaules en réponse et ils suivirent l'Alpha qui les amena dans la salle de consultation.

\- C'est Derek. _Dit finalement Scott_ : Je n'ai toujours pas eu de ses nouvelles.

\- ça fait combien de temps, maintenant ? Demanda Stiles immédiatement. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Grincheux était en danger ! Il était un Loup Garou et il était fort ! _Merde ! J'espère que rien ne lui soit arrivé à cet imbécile !_

\- Des semaines. Il ne répond pas à mes textos. Expliqua Scott alors qu'il ouvrait un placard.

\- Derek t'a déjà répondu ? L'interrogea sarcastiquement et légèrement agacé Stiles, non pas que cela le dérangeait si Monsieur ignoré que lui, quand il avait eu la grandeur d'âme d'envoyer un message.

\- Une fois. _Répondit Scott en sortant un bocal en métal et refermant le placard_ : Définitivement une fois. _Il le posa sur la table_ : Mais c'est différent. J'ai été au loft et l'alarme sonné. Tout avait l'air normal mais après j'ai trouvé ça. Dit-il en tendant le fameux bocal.

Lydia se pencha pour observer de quoi parler l'Alpha et Stiles s'appuya sur la table en métal, il l'attira et plongea sa main dedans pour attraper un des objets. Il le retira et fronça immédiatement ses sourcils d'inquiétude en comprenant que ce qu'il tenait été une balle. Non ! Des balles ! _Merde ! Merde !_ Cet abruti de Grincheux-Garou ne pouvait pas ne pas s'attirer des emmerdes ! Il était sûr que c'était à cause de son sal caractère ! Il remarqua alors un symbole gravé sur la balle. _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, encore !_

\- J'ai envoyé une photo à Deaton. _Continua Scott_ : C'est la marque d'une famille de chasseurs basé à Mexico. Les calaveras.

Stiles regarda plus attentivement le symbole, une tête de mort plutôt bien détaillé décoré le côté de cette dernière.

\- Que veulent-ils de Derek ? Demanda alors Lydia.

\- Ils ne veulent pas le tuer, si ? L'interrogea immédiatement Stiles, inquiet. Il n'avait rien d'intéressant ! Pourquoi des chasseurs s'intéresseraient-ils à lui ?

\- Je ne sais pas. _Répondit Scott, il rencontra les yeux verts de Lydia_ : D'où ta présence, ici. Il poussa le bocal vers Lydia qui se pinça nerveusement les lèvres.

Stiles s'appuya lourdement sur la table, mortifié d'imaginer Derek mort. Il avait dit à Scott de ne pas s'inquiété sur sa disparition ! Il lui avait dit que ce n'était rien ! Et s'il était mort, se serait sa faute ! _Putain_ _!_ Quand il avait commencé à remarquer son attirance pour Derek, il avait complétement flippé ! Du haut de ses quinze ans, alors que c'était un Loup Garou, qu'il était bien plus vieux que lui et qu'il ne savait rien sur lui, il l'avait accusé d'être un assassin, celui de sa propre sœur, en plus ! Mais non, il avait commencé à le désiré ! Alors qu'il était tout sauf amical avec lui ! Mais il était devenu rapidement complétement excité par sa présence ! Il avait eu beau se dire que ce n'était qu'un fantasme bizarre parce qu'il était, le truc le plus incroyable à Beacon Hills et le seul Loup Garou à part Scott, accessoirement. Mais voilà, rien n'y faisait, son mantra ne fonctionnait pas et cet abruti était franchement bien foutu ! Alors il s'était pausé des questions sur sa sexualité. Il aimait Lydia, de tout son cœur, alors pourquoi putain il fallait qu'il soit attiré par Derek !? Il virait gay ? Mais il aimait les filles ! Mais il voulait Derek ! Il faisait des rêves franchement déconcertant sur lui ! Des, putain de, rêves érotiques comme il en avait jamais fait de toute sa vie d'adolescent ! Combien de fois il s'était branlé en passant à Derek ? _Merde !_ il en avait honte en y repensant. Il avait pausé des questions à Danny, le seul mec gay qu'il connaissait, il avait voulu savoir si, peut-être il pouvait être séduisant aux yeux d'un autre mec. Il avait essayé de s'imaginer avec un garçon autre que Derek mais même s'il se sentait clairement excité, ce n'était pas la même chose que de penser au Loup Garou. Et c'est là qu'avec horreur, il avait compris qu'il avait des sentiments pour lui ! Ces traites de sentiments ! Pourquoi ça lui arrivait ? Pourquoi il s'éprenait de ceux qui en avait rien à faire de lui ? Il avait déprimé un petit moment et n'en avait pas parlé à Scott qui avait déjà ces propres problèmes. Il avait simplement ignoré toutes ses conneries et espéré que cela disparaisse comme c'était venu. Malheureusement ce n'était jamais arrivé. Quand il disait qu'il était maudit…

Lydia les regarda tous les deux, hésita un instant et finalement prit le bocal. Elle fit résonner les balles et les mit dans sa main, elle les soupesa puis les laissa tombé une à une sur la table, les yeux fermés, écoutant un son qu'elle seule entendait. Stiles et Scott l'observèrent attentivement, l'angoisse était palpable dans la petite salle de consultation. L'adolescente ouvrit finalement les paupières et les regarda tous les deux, le visage livide.

\- Lydia, Quoi ? Il est mort ? Demanda Stiles la voix soudainement tremblante.

\- Non… _Dit elle le regard lointain_ : Mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'il soit en vivant non plus.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? L'interrogea Scott aussi perdu que Stiles.

\- Je ne sais pas. _Répondit-elle_ : Quelques choses ne va pas. C'est juste… Je ne sais pas.

Alors il était blessé ? En train de mourir quelque part ? Se faisait-il torturé par un chasseur psychopathe comme l'était Kate ou Gérard ?

\- Si les Calaveras l'ont… Comment on le trouve ? Demanda-t-il.

Scott fronça les sourcils et ramassa une balle, il la regarda avec minutie quelques secondes.

\- Mexico. Répondit Scott.

Stiles hocha la tête et se redressa :

\- Très bien, allons à Mexico.

\- Quoi ? S'écria Lydia en le regardant avec de gros yeux.

\- On va aller le chercher. _Expliqua Stiles_ : Et donc on va à Mexico pour le récupérer.

\- Ah oui ? _Répliqua Lydia les sourcils froncés_ : Et on va faire comment avec les chasseurs ? Excusez-nous mais peut-on récupérer Derek Hale ? Oui, bien sûr, à coup sûr ils vont nous le rendre !

\- Une rançon ? _Intervenu soudainement Scott_ : Si on leur donne de l'argent en échange, peut-être qu'il le laissera.

\- Et avec quel argent ? L'interrogea Lydia.

\- Celui du Yakuza une partie n'a pas été confisqué par ton père. Répondit Scott en le regardant.

\- Combien de dollars, c'est ? Demanda Stiles.

\- Cinquante mille, je crois. Dit Scott en reposant la balle.

\- Ok, allons à Mexicos avec cet argent, récupéré Derek. Résuma Stiles.

\- Je rêve… _Souffla Lydia en levant les yeux au ciel_ : On a aucune garantie qu'ils vont accepter l'échange ! Ni qu'ils ne vont pas nous prendre pour cible !

\- On ne va pas laisser Derek, non plus. Répliqua Stiles agacé.

\- Evidement mais foncé tête baissée, s'est suicidaire ! Le contredit Lydia abasourdi que ses amis étaient prêts à foncé dans un potentiel piège.

\- Malia viendra surement nous accompagner. Averti Stiles en sachant que la coyote garou participait à toutes les activités qu'il faisait ou presque.

\- Et Kira voudra surement y être aussi. Continua Scott.

Les deux adolescents regardèrent Lydia avec insistance.

\- Oui ! Evidement que je viens ! Faut bien que quelqu'un de raisonnable vienne… Répondit-elle agacé mais avec défaite aucun de ses imbéciles n'allaient renoncer à ce stupide plan !

\- Super ! On part ce week-end. Dit Stiles pressé d'aller récupérer ce Grincheux qui se vidait peut-être de son sang dans une cave sordide…

Scott et Lydia acceptèrent et ils préparèrent leurs affaires pour ce long week-end à Mexico. Stiles n'arriva pas à suivre les cours de toute la semaine, complétement angoissé pour Derek. Il avait demandé une ou deux fois à Lydia si le Loup Garou Oméga n'était pas mort entre temps et avait eu le droit à un soupir d'agacement, apparemment Scott était aussi inquiet que lui. Les deux adolescents décidèrent de faire croire à leurs parents respectifs qu'ils partiraient en camping. Mélissa et le Shérif légèrement dubitatif avait fini par accepter, non pas qu'ils avaient en réalité le choix mais ils ne le savaient pas, heureux que leurs adolescents prennent du temps pour avoir une vie normale et faire des sortis entre amis, normales.

Stiles avertit Ashley de son absence sur le Tchat. Il savait que c'était dure pour elle en ce moment, depuis qu'elle sentait le bébé bougé, elle paniqué dés qu'elle ne le sentait plus. N'allant pas chez le médecin, elle n'avait aucune idée s'il était en pleine santé et seuls les coups de pieds ou poings étaient l'indicateurs de bonne santé. Il posa une main sur son estomac, il avait au moins la chance de percevoir les émotions de son bébé, il savait si quelques choses allaient mal. Il est vrai qu'il ne s'était jamais posé de question sur les potentiels problèmes de santé qu'il pouvait avoir. Il supposé que s'il fût capable de se développer dans un corps aussi inadapté que celui d'un garçon, alors il devait être sacrément résistant, non ? Surtout que le Nogitsune l'avait poignardé et s'était drainé de son énergie mais il était toujours aussi expressif dans ses émotions.

Non, son bébé allait parfaitement bien, il le ressentirait si quelques choses n'allaient pas…

Le week-end arriva rapidement, le plan se fit plus précis. Stiles prit sa Jeep pour qu'ils puissent voyager à Mexico, Scott, lui s'était renseigné auprès de Deaton pour connaître leur emplacement exact. Malia était enchanter de cette mission tout comme Kira qui gardé plus de maitrise et seule Lydia était désespérée par un plan aussi incongru et irréfléchie.

Ils partirent vendredi dès la fin des cours, il serait arrivé samedi en milieux de journée si tout se passait bien. Scott leur donna des invitations de la boite de nuit appartenant aux Calaveras qui était également leur lieu de vie. Malia, Kira et lui qui étaient des créatures surnaturelles et apte à se battre entreraient en premier et attendraient que Lydia et Stiles soit avec le Leader des Calaveras pour expliquer le change.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent sans encombre à destination. Il arrêta sa Jeep et Scott, Kira, Malia quittèrent le véhicule et entrèrent en premier dans la bâtisse. Stiles et Lydia attendirent une bonne trentaine de minutes. Il soupira, défit la fermeture éclair de son gilet noir et ramassa sa bouteille. Il la but rapidement puis la tendit à Lydia qui refusa, rajusta sa veste en jean et sa robe. Ils sortirent du véhicule et marchèrent quelques minutes, il entendit Lydia soupiré et faire la moue. Ils regardèrent un taxi rouge passé, des passants discutés entre eux, c'était une ville qui paraissait calme et sans meurtrier psychopathe. Il joua nerveusement avec ses mains, les frottant pour se donner du courage.

\- ça n'a pas l'air si mauvais. Dit-il à Lydia qui montré clairement son mécontentement.

\- Ce n'est pas la ville, c'est le plan ! Répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

\- Toujours un problème avec le plan… Grommela Stiles qui observait la façade de la bâtisse, typique du pays. Les murs de couleurs sable se fondaient avec les rayons lumineux assez bas du soleil.

\- Stiles ! C'est le plan le plus stupide qu'on ait mit au point ! _Répéta-t-elle encore une fois et se retourna en haussant la voix en colère :_ Tu es au courant, non ?

\- Ok… _Soupira -t-il et essayant de ne pas s'énerver contre sa belle Lydia, il était vrai qu'elle avait de quoi être furieuse… Il posa une main sur son ventre quelques secondes_ : Je sais que ce n'est pas le meilleur.

\- On va mourir… Souffla-t-elle dépité.

\- Tu dis ça en tant que Banshee ? _Il commença à marcher vers la boite de nuit, Lydia le suivit de mauvaise grâce_ : Ou tu es juste pessimiste ?

\- Je dis ça en tant qu'une personne qui ne veut pas mourir. Maugréa-t-elle en rajustant la bandoulière de son sac noire sur ses épaules.

\- Ça te dérangerait d'en rester à la Banshee et de ne pas parler de mort ? Demanda Stiles qui préférerait qu'elle se concentre sur Derek, à savoir s'il ne récupèrerait pas un cadavre ! Il tuerait cet imbécile lui-même s'il osait mourir alors qu'il se décarcassait pour lui sauver ses fesses de Grincheux-Garou !

\- Ce plan est stupide et on va mourir. Répéta Lydia l'ignorant totalement.

\- Oh merci ! Bougonna Stiles maintenant anxieux. Il passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux.

Ils marchèrent et entrèrent dans la bâtisse qui amena à une longue allée. Le soleil semblait se couché à cause des hautes constructions qui cachaient les rayons lumineux. Ils marchèrent dix bonnes minutes dans un silence tendu et s'arrêtèrent devant une grande porte métallique surveillée par deux hommes grands et musclés. Pas de doute c'était bien la boite de nuit des Calaveras. Lydia s'avança et leur parla rapidement espagnol. Un des deux gardes secoua la tête en réponse. Stiles voulu parler mais se retint en se rappelant qu'il ne comprendrait rien à se qu'il raconterait. Il chercha alors dans sa poche arrière droite de son jean noir la carte d'invitation de la boite et la présenta aux vigiles. L'un d'eu lui fit un signe de tête en désignant une caméra. Stiles la montra et attendit, la porte se déverrouilla brusquement et les gardes s'écartèrent pour les laisser passer. Stiles hocha la tête et entra en première, il s'appuya sur l'embrassement de la porte, Lydia suivit derrière lui.

Ils marchèrent, lentement dans le long couloir sombre éclairé par quelques lampes plafonnières. Ils sursautèrent et se retournèrent en entendant la porte se fermer à clé. Lydia le regarda immédiatement fulminante, il allait rétorquer mais acquiesça piteusement, reconnaissant que c'était quelque peu préoccupant. Ils continuèrent, méfiant se dirigeant vers la porte, Stiles aperçu les éclairages tremblants faiblement. Il fronça ses sourcils intrigués par ce phénomène et curieux, ils entendirent alors progressivement les vibrations d'une musique électro. Stiles sentit les yeux alarmés de Lydia sur lui et s'approcha d'elle pour la rassurée. Il ouvrit la porte et le son des basses l'assourdit brusquement.

Ils observèrent quelques secondes, le monde effréné sur la piste de danse, s'amusant, riant, se séduisant par des déhanchements endiablés. Stiles aurait presque envie de les rejoindre s'il n'aimait pas être étouffé par une foule. Lydia se raidit plus encore alors qu'elle regardait au loin, il suivit son regard et aperçu plusieurs videurs les observés avec un insistance. Bien, de toute façon il devait parler à leur chef. Ils allèrent au comptoir et s'assirent, Stiles se pencha pour réclamer l'attention du Barman mais haussa les sourcils quand deux verres leurs furent servis. Il allait protester mais le Barman était déjà parti s'occuper d'une commande. Il haussa les épaules à Lydia et chercha son portefeuille dans son jean mais sursauta violement en sentant une main forte et puissant se poser lourdement sur ses épaules et celles de Lydia, les pressant.

\- Non, c'est offert par la maison. Beaucoup d'ados américains ne passent pas la frontière pour refuser un verre. Dit-il de sa voix rocailleuse, un sourire espiègle éclairant les traits dures de son visage halé.

\- On n'est pas venu pour boire. Répondit Lydia agacé levant les yeux au ciel et mettant une balle dans le verre. Elle pinça ses lèvres nerveusement attendant la réaction du videur.

Celui-ci haussa les sourcils et ricana amuser, il prit la balle et but ensuite le verre.

\- Je vois. Venez alors. Dit-il en les lâchant et traversant la foule.

Lydia et Stiles le suivirent avec difficulté, poussant quelques danseurs souls et rejoignant l'escalier et la porte que tenait le videur. Il leur fit un petit signe de tête et marcha devant eux le long d'un couloir qui malgré la musique joyeuse et entêtante, ne laisser qu'un sentiment lugubre et sombre. Ils se retrouvèrent finalement dans le bureau il supposait du Leader qui était une femme d'un certain âge. Elle ricana amuser en les voyant et leur indiqua les chaises d'un signe de tête, les ignorant et continuant de déchirer un tissu, sans doute un tee shirt, à l'aide d'un couteau.

Stiles sentait toute la désapprobation et colère de Lydia dans ses yeux verts. Il resta muet et s'assit doucement, cherchant inconsciemment à ne pas interrompre le silence pesant de la pièce. Lydia le suivit et pinça anxieusement les lèvres mais se força à garder une posture assurée et maitrisé. Stiles était plus transparent mais sachant que Derek était, peut-être, enfermé quelque part blesser après une séance de torture, lui donna suffisamment de courage et détermination pour affronter ses chasseurs mexicains.

\- Severo déteste cette musique. _Parla soudain la chef des Calaveras_ : Moi ? J'ai toujours adoré la musique des jeunes surtout ce style ça a une énergie sauvage. Expliqua-t-elle le visage caché dans les ombres des lampes éteintes.

Stiles joua nerveusement avec ses doigts et posa une main sur son ventre, mal à l'aise par cette atmosphère oppressante et se sentant en réelle danger, entouré par ces videurs.

\- On est là pour Derek Hale. Dit Lydia en se redressant.

\- Vraiment ? Demanda la Calaveras faussement surprise.

\- Vous le détenez. _Affirma Lydia, elle continua_ : Il parait qu'on peut vous acheter.

Stiles se pencha et attrapa le sac de Lydia pour en sortir les billets qu'il posa un à un sur la table.

\- Voici cinquante mille dollars pour Derek. Expliqua-t-il en s'appuyant contre le dossier de la chaise et croisant les mains sur son abdomen.

La calaveras arrêta son activité et posa son couteau et le tissu sur son bureau.

\- Maintenant, où un ado peut-il trouver autant d'argent ? La mafia Japonaise ? Répliqua-t-elle semblant impressionné.

Stiles garda ses yeux dans les siens, refusant de se montrer déstabiliser par la mention subtile du Nogitsune, était-elle au courant de ce qui c'était passé ? Pourquoi le seraient-ils ? Peu importe ! Il allait récupérer Derek quoi qu'il en coute ! Il remarqua Lydia sursauter violement quand le son d'une arme dégainée interrompu le petit silence et une seconde puis une troisième. Les videurs semblaient prêts à s'en servir, Stiles jeta un rapide coup d'œil derrière lui pour compter le nombre d'hommes armés. Il pressa plus fortement ses mains sur son estomac, tout irait bien, Scott, Malia et Kira étaient en bas prêt à intervenir si quelques choses de mal se passaient. Il se força à respirer calmement ne voulant pas que son bébé réagisse avec empathie à son agitation.

\- Ce n'est pas malin de venir seul. Se moqua le leader des Calaveras avec un sourire en coin et des yeux moqueurs.

\- Pourquoi pensez-vous qu'on est seuls ? Répliqua Stiles d'une voix sombre.

La calaveras grimaça et se leva, leur tournant le dos, elle regarda un instant par la fenêtre la piste de danse.

\- Mes amis. _Dit-elle d'une voix cynique_ : Vous ne devez pas savoir que vous tombez mal. Sais-tu ce qu'est la lune sombre ?

\- C'est la partie lunaire où la lune est la moins visible dans le ciel. Répondit Lydia.

\- Mais tu sais ce que ça signifie ? Insista-t-elle en se retournant et les observant d'un œil critique.

\- Pour certains c'est un moment de réflexion ou de deuil. Expliqua Lydia.

\- De deuil et de perte, mija. _Répliqua la Calaveras. Elle se tut un instant semblant réfléchir_ : Je me demande pourquoi alors que toi et tes amis avez subi tant de pertes, vous risqueriez de nouveau votre vie pour quelqu'un comme Derek Hale ? Demanda-t-elle sincèrement intriguée.

Alors il avait raison, elle était au courant pour le Nogitsune. Il pressa ses mains et se força à ne pas montrer une once de faiblesse, elle était en ce moment entrain de les jauger, peut-être essayait-elle de savoir comment elle pourrait les déstabiliser.

\- On n'aime pas perdre. Répondit avec une fausse nonchalance Stiles.

Le Leader ricana et écouta le talkie-walkie de Severo où les videurs parlaient un à un, présentant leurs situations de leurs côtés mais celui qui était au nord ne répondit pas et à la place se fut une voix menaçante qui répondit :

\- Stiles, enlève dix de la table.

Il ramassa alors un paquet de billet et le déposa de nouveau dans le sac à Lydia.

\- Vous devriez accepter l'offre. Lui conseilla Lydia.

Le leader lui fit un grand sourire et se pencha sur la table pour leur répondre :

\- Bien que je tienne à suivre l'avertissement d'une Banshee, je vais devoir refuser.

\- Rendez-nous Derek ! _Réclama soudain Stiles se sentant agacé par cette attente insupportable et ne pouvant retenir plus longtemps son anxiété, il continua plus agiter_ : Vous ne le voulez pas de toute façon ! Vous n'avez pas vu qu'il est déprimant ? Aucun sens de l'humour, pas de conversation. Allez, prenez l'argent ! Les supplia-t-il presque.

 _Putain ! Pourquoi ils ne veulent juste pas prendre la rançon ? Ce n'est pas comme si Derek pouvait valoir plus chère, sérieux !_ Il devait leur rendre Derek ! Et cet Imbécile-Associable-Garou avait intérêt à être reconnaissant pour tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour lui ! Il ne pouvait pas rester loin des problèmes ? Non il fallait qu'il les amène au Mexique avec des chasseurs qui crachaient sur l'argent en plus ! _Mais où va ce monde, putain ?_ Quarante mille dollars c'était énorme !

Le leader haussa un sourcil, lui fit un sourire narquois et parla dans son talkie-walkie, parlant à un videur qui avait quitté la pièce quelques minutes auparavant. Stiles se raidit dans sa chaise n'aimant pas ce regard rieur. Lydia sembla sur le point de faire un hurlement de Banshee et les videurs de la salle se levèrent et les attrapèrent par le bras, les trainants dans une pièce adjacente, des anciennes toilettes publiques et les enfermèrent.

\- Génial ! Vraiment génial ton plan ! On va vraiment mourir ! Hurla-t-elle furibond.

\- Ok, ils sont dure à la négociation mais sérieusement ! C'est Derek qu'on veut, ils verront qu'il leur est inutile et nous le renderons. Babilla Stiles qui essayait de ne pas paniquer pour Scott et les autres, ils s'en sortiront, pas vrai ?

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et se fut Kira, Malia et Scott qui furent presque jeté, inconscient. Ils se précipitèrent sur leurs amis et vérifièrent leurs états de santé. Ils s'étaient juste évanouit à cause de l'aconit tue loup.

\- La prochaine fois peut-être qu'on m'écoutera… Râla Lydia qui disposa les corps de leurs amis dans une position plus confortable.

Stiles s'assit sur le sol et resta silencieux. Il n'avait pas prévu un quelconque refus de leur part. Il mordilla nerveusement son pouce et sursauta en entendant soudainement tousser. Il se redressa et, remarqua que c'était Kira qui reprenait conscience.

\- Ça va ? Demanda Lydia qui aida Kira à s'assoir.

\- Ah, ma tête… _Grimaça la Kitsune, elle aperçut les autres corps inertes_ : Malia ? Scott ? Les appela-t-elle mais aucun ne répondit.

\- Ils vont se réveillés rapidement. La rassura Lydia.

\- Oh d'accord… Alors ? On fait quoi maintenant ? L'interrogea Kira avec ses grands yeux en amandes curieux.

\- Ah, oui ! Stiles, que faisons-nous maintenant ? Le questionna furieuse Lydia.

\- Attendons que Malia et Scott se réveillent on réfléchira à un plan en suivant. Répondit Stiles ne faisant que faire fulminer plus encore Lydia et déconcerté Kira qui le rejoignit.

Malia fut la deuxième à se réveiller, en colère et furibond, elle semblait avoir une envie forte de tuer les chasseurs et de s'enfuir, rejoignant la mauvaise humeur de Lydia, elle chercha une sortie avec l'aide de Kira, forçant la porte, rappelant un lion dans une cage. Stiles assit non loin de Lydia, préféra ignorer les adolescentes qui le rejoignirent finalement. Malia insista pour s'appuyer sur lui et il la laissa faire, caressant tendrement ses cheveux et profitant de leur proximité. Kira quant à elle surveillait Scott, elle marchait nerveusement à travers la pièce, donnant presque le tournis à Stiles et agaçant progressivement les deux autres lycéennes. Malheureusement les videurs retournèrent dans la pièce et emmenèrent Lydia, ils tentèrent en vain de protester mais l'arme pointé sur la tête de la Banshee les figèrent d'effroi. Cependant au moment de partir la chef des Calaveras leur révéla qu'ils n'avaient pas Derek.

Stiles regarda impuissant son amie disparaitre derrière la porte et se sentit terrible idiot à la révélation des chasseurs. Il commença à paniquer ! Si Derek n'était pas ici alors où était-il ? Qui avait pu en vouloir à Derek ? Pourquoi son appartement était criblé de balle ? Comment pourraient-ils savoir où il était ? _Merde ! Merde !_ C'était un cauchemar ! Et Lydia ? Il n'allait rien lui faire ? Il n'allait pas la tuée ? Il n'allait pas la torturée ? _Merde ! Merde !_ Et Scott qui était toujours inconscient… Il ne pouvait qu'attendre ! Comme c'était frustrant ! Il sursautant en sentant une paume chaude entouré ses poings serrés. Il tourna la tête et fit un sourire amical à Malia, acceptant sa présence qui le calma légèrement. Kira était aussi agité que lui et se remit à marcher de long en large dans la pièce, elle se rongea nerveusement les ongles.

L'atmosphère était tendue et terriblement pesante.

Kira s'arrêta alors brusquement et se précipita au chevet du Loup Garou Alpha qui commençait à serrer les poings.

\- Les gars ! Il est réveillé ! Les gars ! Il est réveillé ! Hurla-t-elle.

Malia couru le rejoindre et Stiles la suivit. Il se pencha pour observer son meilleur ami avec attention. Il ne semblait pas être blessé.

\- Scott, ça va ? Demanda-t-il en le remarquant plissé des yeux. Il s'agenouilla pour aider son meilleur ami à se redresser.

\- Ils ne l'ont pas ! Ils ne l'ont pas ! Ils n'ont pas Derek. Hurla Scott.

\- On sait. _Répondit Kira en soutenant Scott_ : Mais maintenant ils ont Lydia.

\- Lydia ? _S'étrangla Scott, il tourna la tête vers Stiles, essayant de_ comprendre : Pourquoi ils veulent Lydia ?

\- Je n'en sais rien ! Dit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Il faut qu'on sorte de là ! S'exclama Scott qui se releva avec l'aide de Stiles et Kira.

Il se dirigea immédiatement vers la porte, la poussant et usant de ses griffes pour l'ouvrir mais rien n'y fit elle resta fermée.

\- On a déjà chercher une sortie. Intervint Kira défaite.

\- Comme beaucoup de gens, quand cette porte se rouvre. On élimine tout ce qui se trouve sur notre chemin et on s'enfuit. S'exclama Malia qui était appuyé contre une poutre.

\- Et pour Lydia ? L'interrogea Kira déconcerté par les propos de la Coyote-Garou.

\- Quoi, Lydia ? Demanda Malia ne comprenant la question de la Kitsune.

\- On ne part pas sans elle ! Répliqua Scott en lâchant la porte et s'avança vers les adolescentes.

\- Pourquoi ? Dit Malia sincèrement perdu par les mots des lycéens.

Stiles soupira en remarquant la surprise et l'horreur dans les yeux de Kira et Scott à l'idée de laisser quelqu'un derrière eux. Si aucun d'eux n'expliquaient clairement pas les raisons pour lesquelles ce n'était pas quelques choses d'habituelles, Malia ne progresserait pas dans sa sociabilisation. Chose que Stiles avait accepté rapidement à faire, il avait été le Maître Yoda de Scott pour le contrôle de sa transformation, aidé Lydia à utiliser ses pouvoirs de Banshee, il pouvait aussi devenir un tuteur de sociabilisation pour une amie qui avait vécu huit ans dans la peau d'un animal sauvage. Il s'avança vers l'adolescente

\- Parce qu'on ne part pas en laissant quelqu'un. _Expliqua Stiles patiemment_ : Tu t'en souviens ? On en avait déjà parlé. Les règles du royaume sauvage ne s'appliquent pas aux amis.

Malia se pinça les lèvres et baissa la tête bougonnant et essayant d'assimiler une nouvelle fois ces nouveaux principes qui étaient à l'opposés des siens.

\- C'est ce que tu ferais en tant que Coyote ? La laissée pour morte ? L'interrogea Kira qui n'arrivait pas à comprendre un tel état d'esprit.

\- Si elle était blessée et faible. Oui. _Répondit avec honnêteté Malia_ : Si la chasse avait été mauvaise cette saison, je l'aurais mangé. Puis je partirais.

Kira légèrement livide hocha la tête ne préférant rien ajouter aux mots terrifiants de la Coyote. Stiles mordilla son index nerveusement, oui, il devait l'admettre il y avait encore beaucoup de chemin à faire mais elle commençait à être plus conciliante ! Il réussissait progressivement à lui inculquer la culture Occidentale et ce qui se faisait ou non en société. Pour l'instant c'était un infime progrès mais c'était toujours un progrès. Et il ne voulait pas braquer Malia, il ne voulait pas qu'elle se sente rejeté à cause de ses années à vivre seule dans les bois. Alors même si ces mots étaient dure, il ne la laisserait pas tomber pour quelques choses d'aussi triviale, Malia était une fille qui avait du cœur, il suffisait simplement qu'elle comprenne que maintenant ce n'était plus la loi du plus fort ou une question de survie. Elle pouvait s'appuyer sur eux, ils étaient pour elle, elle n'était plus seule, elle n'était pas un monstre ! Il lui apprendrait à redevenir humaine, comme il apprenait à se reconsidérer comme un humain. Il l'aidait et il s'aidait également. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles il se sentait si proche de Malia, ils se comprenaient sur certains points, ils se soutenaient et s'amélioraient ensemble.

\- Croyez-le ou non c'est un progrès.

\- Bon les gars on est pas encore morts. Et cela signifie que Araya veut quelques choses. Dit Scott restant positif malgré la situation désastreuse dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

\- Mais si les Calaveras ne savent pas où est Derek, cela veut dire qu'ils ne l'ont pas enlevé dans le loft, on est d'accord. Synthétisa la situation Kira.

Si Derek n'était pas enlevé par ses chasseurs, était-ce un autre groupe de tueur psychopathe qui en était après Derek ? Mais n'en auraient-ils pas entendu parler ? Et puis Scott avait trouvé les balles des Calaveras donc si ce n'était pas eux qui avait le Loup Garou Oméga… Derek avait peut-être décidé de partir ? Derek était-il parti ? Non ! Scott avait toujours besoin de l'expérience du Loup Garou plus âgés ! Ils avaient besoin de grincheux ! S'il tombait sur un ennemi aussi puissant que le Nogitsune, ils feraient comment ? Il devait rester ! Il n'allait quitter la ville comme ça sans avertissement ! Mais ne l'avait-il pas déjà fait par le passé ? Et Derek n'attendait rien d'eux, ils n'étaient pas vraiment des amis, il était proche de Scott car c'était un jeune Loup Garou et cela s'arrêtait là. Il s'était senti responsable de Scott mais maintenant qu'il avait assez de contrôle de lui-même, Derek n'avait pas vraiment grand-chose à perdre à Beacon Hills. En réalité, il n'y avait jamais rien eu qui aurait pu retenir le Loup Garou Oméga, à part un passé qui s'était embrasé dans une maison maintenant entièrement disparue.

\- Peut-être qu'il est parti de lui-même ? Répondit Stiles d'une voix morose.

Scott resta quelques secondes silencieux, les sourcils se fronçant montrant qu'il réfléchissait, ne croyant pas une seconde que Derek soit parti sans dire un mot. Il plongea soudainement ses orbes sombres dans ceux noisettes de Stiles et le contredit :

\- Peut-être que quelqu'un d'autre le retient.

\- Et qui voudrait de lui ? S'énerva Stiles. Il était rassuré que Derek est put être kidnappé et non partit de son plein grès et cela l'exaspéra encore plus! _Putain, de sentiments !_ Il ne devrait pas être soulagé qu'il se soit fait prisonnier ! Il devrait être mortifié ! Non ! Pas du tout réconforté ! Maudit soit-il ! Lui et sa mauvaise humeur !

\- Je ne sais pas… Je ne connais aucuns autres groupes de chasseurs. Répondit Scott dépité.

Il allait continuer mais s'arrêta en entendant des pas venir à eux. Il s'avança et protégea instinctivement sa meute quand la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaitre des videurs. Ces derniers s'emparèrent de Scott et Kira, laissant Malia et Stiles seuls.

Il essaya une nouvelle fois de protester, d'essayer de les faire parler et comprendre un minimum ce qui se passait et ce qu'il voulait mais il se fit taire par une arme pointée sur son visage. Il se renfrogna et recula rejoignant Malia qui en sentant le danger et leurs agressivités s'était isolé contre le mur. Il décida que s'était plus raisonnable de suivre la prudence de son amie. La porte se referma bruyamment et la voix de Scott disparu soudainement, laissant un lugubre échos de son mécontentement se répercuté dans le silence des anciennes toilettes publiques. Malia se laissa glisser le long du mur et lui bien trop agité pour rester calme, se mit à faire les cent pas. Que se passait-il ! Est-ce que tout le monde allait bien ? Etaient-ils en dangers ? Pouvait-il faire quelques choses pour les aider ? _Merde ! Merde ! Merde !_ C'était horrible ! Cette attente était insupportable ! Il se retourna vers Malia toujours assise qui le suivait silencieusement des yeux.

\- Tu les entends ? _Demanda-t-il brusquement d'une voix insistante_ : T'arrives à entendre Scott _? Elle secoua sa tête, impuissante et désemparée, elle ferma ses yeux et se força à se concentrer. Il attendit quelques secondes mais perdit vite patience_ : Est-ce que tu entends Kira, Lydia, ou n'importe qui ? Elles disent quoi ? La pressa-t-il incapable de contrôler son anxiété et grimaçant en sentant la peur s'intensifier dans son estomac. Il savait que ce n'était pas correcte pour le bébé mais il ne pouvait vraiment pas se détendre ! Pas quand la situation était aussi catastrophique !

\- Je … Je ne peux pas… Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer… Je … Il y a trop de bruit et de voix. Répondit-elle désespéré de ne pas pouvoir être utile à Stiles et ni de pouvoir se contrôler.

Stiles se figea, et souffla lentement avec son hystérie il faisait paniquer Malia et l'empêchait de se maîtriser. Il s'obligea à garder son agitation pour lui et s'agenouilla devant la Coyote-Garou.

-. C'est bon, ça va, respire. _Murmura-t-il pour la détendre_ : Respire avec moi, Ok ? _Il prit une grande inspiration puis souffla lentement et le fit plusieurs jusqu'à se que Malia commence à se calmer_ : Tu l'as fait avec Scott avant, tu te souviens ?

\- J'essaie. Dit-elle légèrement contrarié.

\- C'est bon, concentre-toi sur quelques choses. _Il se pencha un peu plus vers elle_ : Ici, regarde mes yeux, très bien. Concentre-toi sur le son de ma voix. Tout ce que tu as à faire est de te concentrer, concentre-toi… Répéta-t-il en essayant de garder sa voix basse et dans un rythme lent, il sursauta quand Malia s'approcha brusquement de lui et happa ses lèvres. Paralysé, il leva les mains en hauteur, sa respiration se coupa et il fronça ses sourcils. Ce n'était pas tout à fait ce qu'il voulait dire mais cela semblait fonctionné.

Elle se recula lentement et ouvrit les paupières laissant apparaitre des yeux bleus lumineux. Il s'éloigna de Malia et regarda les plafonnières qui clignotaient étrangement. Pourquoi avait-il une très mauvaise intuition ? Pourquoi soudainement l'électricité ne fonctionnait pas correctement ? Il se passait quoi à la fin ! Il se retourna pour observer Malia qui essayait de trouver leurs amis. Ses yeux reprirent une couleur châtaigne.

\- Ils sont en train de le tuer ! S'écria-t-elle.

\- Quoi ! Comment ça ? Il se passe quoi ? Insista-t-il terrorisé.

\- Ils l'électrocutent pour savoir qui a enlevé Derek ! _Expliqua Malia, elle haleta avant de dire d'une voix tremblante_ : Kate… Kate vient de dire Scott.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux, abasourdit. Impossible ! Kate ? Impossible ! Elle était morte ! Peter l'avait tué !

\- C'est impossible ! C'est impossible ! _Répéta-t-il_ : Ça ne peut pas être ce qu'il a dit !

\- Pourquoi ? Qui… Qui est Kate ? L'interrogea Malia complétement perdu.

Il soupira et passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux, il ne manquait plus que cette psychopathe revienne à la vie ! Oh putain ! Il sentait les emmerdes arrivées à grand pas ! Et pourquoi soudainement elle en avait après Derek ? Elle avait suffisamment fait du mal au Loup Garou, pourquoi s'acharnerait-elle sur lui ? Alors qu'il ne l'avait pas tué ! C'était Peter qui l'avait griffé jusqu'à l'égorger ! Pas Derek ! Il n'avait même tenté de se venger contre elle après l'horreur qu'elle lui avait fait subir !

\- Elle est une chasseuse… _Expliqua-t-il sa voix devenant plus rauque à l'utilisation du présent_ : Une Argent.

La vie était vraiment injuste ! Kate avait survécu alors qu'elle était une véritable sociopathe et sa nièce, Allison avait succombé à ses blessures… C'était vraiment cruelle ! Pourquoi les pires étaient ceux qui survivaient ? Peter… Maintenant Kate… C'était déprimant … Il n'avait pas d'autres mots pour exprimer son dégout. Il releva la tête quand il entendit Malia se lever. Il la regarda intriguer et elle lui fit un signe de la tête vers la porte.

\- Ils viennent nous libérer. Dit-elle à la fois soulagé et impatiente.

\- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il surprit, il se mit debout à son tour.

\- Je ne sais pas mais ils sembleraient qu'ils aient relâché tout le monde et ils sont en chemin pour nous laisser partir. Expliqua Malia avec une nonchalance qui déconcerta Stiles.

\- I peine une minute, ils essayaient de tuer Scott en l'électrocutant ! Et tu me dis qu'ils font amis-amis maintenant ? Depuis quand est-on passé dans un autre univers ? S'écria Stiles en levant les bras et agitant les mains.

Malia haussa une épaule, montrant qu'elle aussi ne comprenait pas se revirement de situation mais peut-être qu'ils auront une explication rapidement. La porte s'ouvrit alors dans un assourdissant grincement et Stiles soupira soulager de voir ses amis en entier même si Scott transpirait anormalement. Il s'avança immédiatement à lui.

\- Ça va ? Il demanda inquiet. Scott hocha la tête en réponse.

\- Il s'en remettra. Répliqua la chef des Calaveras qui était derrière le groupe, accompagné de garde du corps.

Stiles allait répondre sarcastiquement mais Scott le devança. Il fronça ses sourcils en écoutant de quoi parlé son ami et essayant de suivre le filé de conversation. Elle les amena dehors et continua d'expliquer la situation sur Kate et ses hommes qui avaient été incapable de la capturé. Stiles continua son chemin et fut suivit du reste du groupe, ils attendirent devant sa Jeep que Scott est fini sa conversation avec le leader des Calaveras.

Stiles s'avança immédiatement vers son meilleur ami quand il le remarqua s'approché d'eux, seul.

\- Et maintenant ? Demanda-t-il anxieux qu'ils arrêtent les recherches sur Derek. Qui sait ce que cette folle furieuse pourrait lui faire ?

\- Elle pense que nous savons où trouver Derek. Répondit Scott quelque peu contrarié.

\- Elle va nous dire où ? Intervint Malia toujours appuyé que le véhicule.

\- En fait elle nous donne un guide. Dit Scott le front plissé pas sûr d'avoir bien saisi cette explication.

Stiles haussa les sourcils à cette information quelque peu étonné et presque reconnaissant qu'au moins ils aient eu la grande gentillesse de ne pas les laisser jouer aux touristes inutilement. C'était la moindre des choses, après tout pour avoir failli tuer Scott ! Il tourna la tête en entendant soudain le son du moteur d'une moto, il se recula rapidement quand elle se rapprocha un peu trop à son gout. C'était qui se fou furieux qui arrêtait sa moto juste en face de lui ? Encore un peu et il aurait servi de place de parking ! Le conducteur dangereux enleva son casque, de longs cheveux bruns cascadèrent ses épaules fines et au vu du regard surprit de Scott il comprit que son meilleur ami la connaissait.

\- Tu la connais ? Grommela-t-il.

\- Braeden. Répondit Scott.

Il haussa les sourcils se rappelant un peu de cette tueuse à gage qui prévenu Scott de la meute d'Alpha. Alors leur guide était aussi une folle furieuse ? _Super !_ Deux sociopathes pour le prit d'une ! Ce devait-être les soldes dans les Hôpitaux Psychiatriques... Soupira Stiles se sentant prêt à faire une crise de nerf. Il écouta que d'une oreille la conversation de ses amis et de Braeden. Il haussa seulement les sourcils plus haut encore, si c'était possible, à l'entente de l'église. Il devrait peut-être penser à écrire ce fameux livre sur leurs aventures, il pourrait faire un tabac dans le rayon absurde ! Se dit ironiquement Stiles.

Leur guide remit son casque et démarra le moteur de sa moto, indiquant qu'ils devaient partir sur le champ. Aller chercher Derek la nuit serait d'après elle très dangereux. Stiles soupira et monta dans le siège conducteur, il espéra que cette fois ils trouveraient Derek et que celui-ci serait sain et sauf mais sachant que c'était Kate il en doutait fortement…

La route fut terriblement longue, l'atmosphère était pesante, Lydia, Scott et lui n'osait pas parler, cela réveillerait un chagrin qu'ils venaient à peine de commencer à atténuer. Ils ne voulaient rouvrir des plaies à chacun d'eux, ne voulait reconnaitre cette immonde injustice… Celle où une innocente jeune fille était restée morte alors qu'un psychopathe encrassé par le sang de ses victimes avait survécu. Cela n'était qu'un horrible rappelle que ce monde était faux, qu'il allait mal ! Cela leurs rappelaient leurs échecs, cela leurs rappelaient qu'aucun d'eux n'étaient immortelle et que l'a mort n'arrivait pas qu'aux autres mais qu'elle pouvait les frapper n'importe quand. Stiles se souffla fortement et se força à se concentrer sur la route désertique et longue, insupportablement longue. Il ignora les soupirs d'agacement de Malia, les regards interrogateurs de Kira, les yeux lointains de Scott perdu dans un rêve à jamais brisé et Lydia les sourcils froncés essayant de contrôler la peine qui se reflété sur ses lèvres tremblantes.

La coyote Garou se pencha brusquement vers son siège, irrité de ne pas savoir et n'appréciant ce silence pesant. Il évita sa question ne voulant pas parler d'Allison pas même dire son nom, à chaque fois l'un d'eux réagissait avec agressivité. Scott expliqua sa pensée, celle que Kate n'avait peut-être jamais été dans son cercueil. Ce qui surprit Stiles, comment son corps avait-il pu disparaitre ? Et ce fut Lydia qui répondit finalement à la question de Malia : Qui était Kate. Scott résuma alors ce que lui avait raconté les Calaveras, ils avaient vérifié si Kate était morte et le trouvant se transformant, ils l'emmenèrent pour qu'elle mette fin à ses jours et échangèrent avec un autre corps. Mais elle ne mit pas fin à ses jours et tua des douzaines d'homme de sang-froid.

Stiles s'essuya nerveusement son visage où il senti une fine pellicule de sueur naitre sur son front. Il avait chaud et parlé des meurtres de Kate n'arrangeait pas du tout sa peur pour Grincheux. Il aurait aimé pouvoir être rassuré sur la situation du Loup Garou Oméga, qu'au moins Scott puisse lui assurer que les Calaveras l'avait vue en vie… Mais à part le temps qui s'écoulait rapidement et les histoires morbides sur Kate, rien ne garantissait qu'était sauf. Ce qui agaça Stiles plus fortement ! Il apprenait que Kate avait survécu, ses amis et lui c'était fait malmener toute la putain de journée par des chasseurs terrifiants et ils avaient conduit la moitié d'une journée et une nuit complètement pour aller au Mexique. Sachant que son père le punirait fortement en découvrant qu'il lui avait menti et malgré tout cela rien avait avancé ! Rien de rien ! Il était toujours dans le flou total ! Et ça le rendait vraiment, vraiment proche de la crise de nerf ! Il était à de doigts de frapper un mur de colère et de frustration. Il sait que ces réactions étaient disproportionnées, il n'avait pratiquement jamais eu de grandes discutions avec Derek et il ne c'était presque plus parlé depuis ça… Mais même si Derek et lui semblait difficilement s'entendre le Loup Garou s'était battu pour le sauver, pour l'aider à vaincre le Nogitsune. Il avait parlé à Stiles aux sujets de la culpabilité, acceptant de partager un conseil qu'il avait expérimenté par un souvenir sombre de son passé. Il avait laissé comprendre à Stiles qu'il n'était pas le seul à vivre avec un tel fardeau et qu'il était l'exemple même de la survit d'un tel poids. Et même si Derek ne respiré clairement pas la joie de vivre et l'amour de soi, cela avait quelque déchargé une partie de la charge insupportable qu'il avait. Il ne pouvait pas parler de cela à Scott, il ne comprendrait tout simplement pas, il ne pouvait pas non plus à son père qui minimiserait les conséquences de ses actes, le déresponsabilisant de la mort de ses trentaines de visages fantomatiques. Non… Il était incompréhensible pour son entourage et ne pourrait trouver un réconfort, un apaisement dans un modèle qui vivait avec cette profonde cicatrice, celle d'être la cause de la mort d'une personne. Mais Derek lui avait honnêtement raconter comment il avait gardé la tête hors de l'eau, comment il avait survécu à son naufrage, la bouée de sauvetage inexistante, il avait dû s'en fabriquer une.

Etonnement celle de Stiles fut celle qui lui causa la perte de son navire. Elle était devenue un calmant, une présence rassurante, une béquille, une épaule, indispensable pour sa santé mentale. Il était toujours aussi effaré de se savoir devenir si dépendant d'elle en si peu de temps. Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas son attachement et cette affection qui le dévorant lentement sans qu'il ne puisse l'arrêter. Il avait cru mourir en voulant la tuer, il avait cru perdre une partie de lui ce jour-là… Il ne savait pas si c'était à cause de cette empathie incroyable et fascinante qu'il ressentait, il ne savait pas si c'était se mélange d'émotion qui lui permettait de nager dans une vague de tendresse au milieu d'un océan gelé. Il ne savait pas si ce sentiment incroyable qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Mais ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose ? Ce lien intangible n'était pas dangereux ? Il n'avait pas avoir d'inquiétude ? Il pouvait oublier… Il pouvait se concentrer sur lui et ne penser que pour lui…

C'était si reposant.

Il fit soudainement un grand mouvement avec son volant et appuya violement la pédale de frein quand la Jeep sursauta dangereusement, elle avait heurté quelques choses ? Il arrêta le véhicule et y descendit, suivit des autres. Braeden les rejoignit et appela Scott ils parlèrent rapidement et il fut décidé qu'ils partiraient ensemble. Stiles et les filles les rejoindraient en suivant. Malia enleva alors quelques choses qui étaient coincés dans la roue de sa pauvre Roscoe. Il observa attentivement et fut déconcerté par l'énorme griffe. Il soupira et retourna au moteur de sa Jeep, essayant de la réparer et ignorant les marmonnements de Lydia. Il enleva quelques morceaux, inconnus et surement pas important, du moteur et recolla quelques pièces à l'aide de scotch, le bon vieux scotch qui fonctionnait et resolder tous les problèmes par miracle. Alors qu'il finissait les finitions, il entendit Malia grogner et partir en courant poursuivant celui qui avait dû perdre sa griffe en chemin, il espéra qu'il venait pour la chercher… Il se releva et hurla à Malia de ne pas partir tête baissée qu'il faisait nuit mais elle ne l'écouta pas et disparu dans le crépuscule. Heureusement Kira la poursuivit et elles réapparurent quelques minutes plus tard aux grands soulagements de Stiles qui la réprimanda. Ils reprirent la route et Stiles accéléra rapidement espérant que Scott allait bien et qu'il avait retrouvé Derek.

La Jeep s'enfonça dans les ombres qui se dispersèrent sous les rayons lunaires qui la guida joyeusement. Les adolescents discutèrent bruyamment, inconscients de la découverte effarante que firent Scott et Braeden, tous les deux, trouvant enfin Derek Hale.

Un Derek Hale incroyablement jeune et désorienté qui tenta de s'échapper de la sombre grotte où il était prisonnier.

Stiles fronça ses sourcils en apercevant finalement l'église au loin, il arrêta Roscoe, il espéra que cette fois, il serait libéré. Stiles posa une main sur son estomac, souffla fortement et se laissa happer par le ronronnement en lui.

* * *

 **Avis de l'auteur** :

Et voilà la deuxième partie commence, la saison 4 démarre avec une nouvelle intrigue, une atmosphère plus légère, un Stiles moins déprimé.

J'espère que la réaction de Stiles sur son état particulier ne vous a pas paru complétement bizarre. J'ai essayé au mieux de rendre cet état de pensée fluide mais je continuerais à expliquer et m'étendrais bien plus sur ce sujet, par des flash-back (comme dans la saison 3), des exemples concrets pour vraiment vous faire comprendre ce que ressent Stiles et pourquoi il a fini pas pensée ainsi.

Il est de même pour les explications de Stiles avec ces sentiments qui étaient sous-entendus depuis le chapitre 1. Voilà enfin un début d'explication sur le comment et le pourquoi. Des flash-Back viendront vous éclairer aux mieux pour bien montrer la réflexion de Stiles sur la découverte de sa sexualité.

J'espère aussi que c'était assez claire quand Stiles explique ses sentiments, ils ne sont pas réapparus, ils ont toujours été là même après le viol. Stiles n'a donc bel et bien pas oublié ou soudainement « guéri » des conséquences de son agression mais pareillement aux précédents sujets je montrerais aux fils des chapitres la situation de Stiles.

Alors qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé ? Avez-vous trouvé le comportement de Stiles logique quand il le considère comme un bébé ?

Est-ce que cela vous ai paru trop brutale de parler des sentiments de Stiles par rapport à Derek ?

La fin du chapitre ne vous a-t-il pas paru trop long (devrais-je éviter les résumées d'épisodes ou au contraire cela vous êtes pour recontextualisé la situation ?)

Merci de m'avoir lu et à bientôt pour le deuxième chapitre de la partie 2 avec un Derek devenu jeune ^^. Curieux de savoir comment ces deux-là vont interagir dans une situation aussi cocasse ?


	15. Partie 2 : Chapitre 2

**Biche blanche**

 **Avis auteur** : Coucou tout le monde ^^ ! Me voilà avec un jour de retard ^^', désolée mais il a été bien plus long que prévue et je ne voulais pas couper l'épisode. Vous remarquerez que cette saison va être bien plus légère que la précédente c'est normal ^^. Je fais une saison angoissante et oppressante, la suivante plus douce, en romance, en humour donc j'espère que cela fonctionne.

 **Parlons chapitre** : Alors je ne dirais qu'un mot ^^ je l'ai trouvé mignon xD. Je ne spoil pas mais j'ai fangirlisée comme pas possible et il devient le chapitre le plus sympas que j'ai écrit à ce jour ^^. Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire. A part que j'espère vraiment que vous aimerez certains passages autant que moi j'ai adoré l'écrire ! Dite moi si mon chapitre vous à plut au niveau de l'humour ^^. J'espère que même si c'est pas un rire aux éclats, un sourire amusé ou attendrie à éclairé votre visage ^^. J'essaye de varier les émotions et je croise les doigts pour que cela est fonctionné avec ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture et au mois prochain je l'espère ^^.

 **/ ! Chapitre non corrigé**

* * *

 **Réponses aux commentaires** :

 **Anonymes92** : Coucou ^^ ! Je suis vraiment heureuse de te retrouver pour cette deuxième partie qui est bien plus douce et joyeuse que la première ^^. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, qu'il te fera rire, tirer une petite larmichette et fangirlisé comme moi xD. J'attends ton avis avec impatience ^^. Bonne lecture !

 **Akane** : Hey ^^ comment vas-tu ? T'inquiète, je suis super contente de lire que tu es trouvée ce chapitre magnifique ! Et j'espère que celui-ci va encore plus te faire adorer ! ^^

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : 117**

 **S** tiles s'avança vers l'église accompagné de ses amis. Au loin il aperçut les silhouettes de Scott, Braeden et d'une autre personne, légèrement plus grande que l'Alpha mais que de quelques centimètres. Cet individu était soutenu par le loup-Garou et la chasseuse de prime, il fronça ses sourcils déconcertés, ne comprenant pas. N'était-il pas censé trouvé Derek ? Qui était cet adolescent, à en juger par sa carrure. Il s'approcha silencieusement d'eux, les rejoignant et regardant avec plus d'attention cet inconnu. Scott s'arrêta alors, les sourcils froncés montrant clairement son inquiétude et une pointe d'incompréhension, Braeden avait la même expression dubitative et cela ne fit que croitre son angoisse. Où était Derek ? Il allait parler mais se tut et écarquilla les yeux, horrifiés, étonnés, rassurés… Il ne savait pas quel était le meilleur état d'esprit qu'il devait avoir quand l'adolescent releva la tête et le regarda fatiguer et effrayé, plongeant ses orbes familiers, mélangent d'argents et de jades. C'était Derek Hale ! Un Derek Hale qui paraissait encore plus jeune que lui !

C'était quoi ce bordel !

Il entendit vaguement ses amis s'approchés, curieux ou tout aussi éberlué que lui. Lydia sursauta discrètement à ses côtés en comprenant que cet adolescent était celui qu'il cherchait. Comment avait-il rajeuni ? Ou non, meilleure question comment c'était possible ? Comment Derek avait pu rajeunir de quoi … Quatre ans, peut-être cinq s'il était plus jeune que lui. Il avait quel âge alors ? Quinze ans ? Seize ans ?

 _C'est quoi ce bordel ?_ Pensa Stiles en soupirant fortement et se passant une main lasse dans ses cheveux.

Lydia lui lança un regard perdu et il haussa les épaules. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment expliquait un truc aussi dingue…

\- Alors… _Commença Malia brisant le silence pesant qui venait de s'installer_ : C'est lui Derek ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- En quelques sorte. Répondit Stiles ne pouvant s'empêcher de contrôler une légère moquerie.

Maintenant qu'il savait que Monsieur Grincheux allait parfaitement bien, jusqu'au point d'avoir gagné quelques années de plus, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver la situation assez hilare. Peut-être était-ce tout ce foutu stress qui s'était accumulé qui, soudainement se libéra mais il se mit à ricaner, s'arrêtant difficilement sous le regard noir de Lydia, Scott et même Braeden. Bon, oui ce n'était pas si amusant, Derek pouvait toujours être en danger de mort imminente mais le trouvé aussi fragile qu'un petit chiot qui venait d'être sevré, était vraiment, vraiment hilarant.

\- Il n'y a rien de drôle à cette situation, Stiles. Le gronda Lydia qui leva les yeux aux ciels exaspérés par son manque de sérieux.

\- Oh, allé ! On cherchait un Grincheux on a trouvé un bébé-Grincheux, c'est drôle. Répliqua Stiles qui se mit à rire plus fortement ne pouvant contrôler son fou rire.

\- Il n'y a que toi qui trouve ça drôle. Le contredit Lydia qui se pencha pour mieux examiner Derek.

Bébé-Grincheux la regarda d'un air hébété, les yeux observant un point imaginaire et la respiration superficielle. Stiles ne put s'empêcher de se demander si Kate ne l'avait pas drogué, car il lui faisait clairement penser en cet instant à un patient de la Maison de l'échos.

\- Il est gelé. Souffla Lydia effrayé.

\- Il était enfermé dans ce qui ressemblait à un caveau. La renseigna Scott qui fit un sourire amical à Stiles en apercevant que son hilarité soudaine venait de se calmer. Il réhaussa le corps de Derek correctement sur ses épaules qui soutenaient une partie du poids et l'autre était supporté par Braeden.

Stiles soupira fortement et essuya de sa manche négligemment la sueur qui perlait sur son visage. Il s'approcha de Braeden et décida de la remplacer. Il était parfaitement capable d'aider Scott à porter Derek jusqu'à sa Jeep. Il n'allait pas laisser une fille même si c'était une chasseuse de prime, porter le corps de Bébé-Grincheux. Non pas que cela ne le gênait aucunement qu'une fille le fasse mais bon, il était bien éduqué tout de même, c'était normale qu'il puisse le porter. Il grimaça quand Braeden posa le bras de Derek sur ses épaules et que le corps s'appuya sur le sien. _Merde !_ Il était lourd ! Il n'aurait pas imaginé que Bébé-Grincheux soit aussi difficile à soutenir. Il sentit l'interrogation de Scott dans ses yeux, lui demandant s'il y arriverait. Stiles s'offusqua et répondit avec une moue enfantine, bien sûr qu'il pourrait le porter ! Il faisait de Lacrosse ! Il avait gagné en musculature !

Les deux adolescents se dirigèrent alors vers le véhicule, assez rapidement et le posèrent sur le siège passager aussi délicatement que possible. Derek sembla somnolé et se laissa installer. C'était étrange et inquiétant de voir le Loup Garou Oméga être si obéissant, inactif, il commençait à l'inquiéter de nouveau, cet imbécile ! Il ferma la portière de sa voiture et Derek s'affala immédiatement dessus. Il se retourna et fit face aux filles.

\- Vous pourrez retrouver le chemin ? Demanda Braeden qui jeta un coup d'œil en direction du corps inerte de l'Oméga.

\- On va faire un peu de tourisme avant. Répliqua sarcastiquement Stiles les sourcils froncés et voulant que cette femme s'en aille rapidement.

\- Bien sûr, il y a un cimetière aztèque un peu plus loin, c'est idéal pour ceux qui aiment les sensations fortes comme toi, je suppose. Répondit ironiquement la chasseuse de prime, un sourire taquin faisant apparaitre des fossettes.

\- Génial ! Tu pourrais y faire un tour et revenir avec le plan en premier. Dit Stiles qui plissa les yeux agacés par cette femme.

\- Non, je ne voudrais pas te gâcher la surprise. S'exclama-t-elle clairement amusée par sa conversation avec l'adolescent qui semblait vexé.

\- Jésus ! On peut savoir pourquoi tu te dispute avec elle ?! Intervenu Lydia excédé par cette journée pourrie, par ce plan pourri, par un Derek à moitié sauvé et par son ami qui gonflé soudainement le torse comme un coq qui défendait son territoire. Elle allait finir avec une migraine si ça continué !

\- Je ne me dispute pas avec elle ! Répondit Stiles clairement irrité.

\- Tu sembles un peu énervé… Expliqua Kira timidement qui avait suivi la conversation, comme tout le monde en spectateur silencieux, pas sûre de comprendre pourquoi Stiles était en colère contre celle qui les avaient aidés.

\- Un peu ? Il put la colère, oui ! _Répliqua Malia_ : Elle a fait quelques choses de mal ? Grogna-t-elle en plissant les yeux vers Braeden qui haussa les sourcils amusé et fatigué d'être entouré d'adolescent qui joué aux adultes.

\- Je ne le suis pas ! Cria Stiles clairement agacé par ce soudain intérêt de sa discussion avec Braeden.

Il s'éloigna du groupe et parti s'assoir sur le siège conducteur, immédiatement suivi par Malia qui s'assit sur un des sièges passagers. Kira hésita un instant à les rejoindre mais préféra laisser le couple seul, enfin pas tout à fait seul, puis que Derek était là, même si inconscient, elle soupira et regarda Scott qui était resté silencieux. Ce dernier se tourna vers Braeden et lui adressa un sourire amical :

\- Merci, de nous avoir amené, ici et de nous avoir aidé à récupérer Derek, on pourra retrouver le chemin. Répondit finalement Scott à la question de Braeden qui hocha la tête et s'approcha de sa moto.

\- Faites attention sur la route. Dit-elle simplement en enfilant le casque et faisant démarrer la moto, les laissant seuls.

Scott soupira et passa une main fatiguée sur ses yeux secs après presque deux nuits blanches. Il bailla et se retourna pour rencontrer Lydia et Kira qui le regardaient, soucieuses.

\- On va faire quoi alors ? Demanda la Kitsune.

\- On ne peut pas laisser Derek comme ça. Continua Lydia.

Stiles passa sa tête dehors et appuya nonchalamment son coude sur la vitre ouverte de sa Jeep, montrant qu'il écoutait la conversation.

\- On l'amène à Deaton, je vais lui envoyer un message sur la route. Répondit Scott.

Stiles hocha la tête et démarra la Jeep. Scott assit à ses côtés se retourna pour observer attentivement Derek qui semblait toujours profondément endormie. Lydia, la plus proche du Loup-Garou Oméga prit une de ses mains et la serra, elle fronça ses sourcils et soupira dépiter.

\- Lydia, quoi ? Demanda Stiles alors qu'il fit rouler sa fidèle Roscoe.

\- Il est toujours aussi frigorifié et pourtant il semble si paisible. Soupira-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

\- Devrait-on le couvrir ? L'interrogea Scott.

\- Je ne sais pas… Peut-être. Répondit-elle.

\- Je peux toujours mettre le chauffage. Dit Stiles en regardant les autres filles qui étaient silencieuses et dans l'expectatives du nouveau passager.

\- Non, il ferait trop chaud pour nous. _Répondit Scott alors qu'il enlevait sa veste en coton, grise et la donna à Lydia qui se pencha pour la prendre_ : Met la sur lui.

Elle hocha la tête et enveloppa le corps musclé mais frêle de Derek avec la veste de son ami. Ils restèrent un instant silencieux. Leurs yeux se perdant par intermittence sur l'homme nouvellement adolescent. Lentement Kira commença à tomber de sommeil et posa sa tête contre la vitre, appréciant la fraicheur de cette dernière. Malia, la suivi rapidement et sa tête tomba lourdement sur l'épaule de Lydia qui ne l'éloigna pas d'elle et s'appuya à son tour sur sa tête. Alors que presque tous les passagers dormaient dans un sommeil léger mais réparateur, Scott garder les yeux rivés devant lui, tout comme Stiles. Aucun d'eux n'osa parler de peur de réveiller leurs amis, ou alors d'engager une conversation qui pourrait devenir pénible pour l'un d'eux. Finalement ce fut Stiles qui brisa l'atmosphère pesante entre eux.

\- Que s'est-il passé à l'église ? L'interrogea-t-il.

\- Kate est puissante et ses soldats, Berserkers, sont vraiment dangereux. Répondit Scott grimaçant en se souvenant de leurs combats.

\- Kate… Répéta Stiles sachant qu'elle était le point central de toutes ces merdes qui leurs été arrivés depuis le début.

Si elle n'avait pas tué toute la famille de Derek en le manipulant… Si cet incendie n'était jamais arrivé alors beaucoup de choses auraient été différentes… Pour beaucoup de monde… Pour lui peut-être… Il se pinça les lèvres et posa une main anxieuse sur son abdomen, la pressant et voulant sentir le bébé qui lui répondit par un éclat de joie intense. Il s'affala contre le siège et respira plus doucement, il ne devait pas ressasser le passé, encore, à s'imaginer une autre histoire avec des « si ».

\- Stiles… _L'appela doucement Scott_ : Si tu veux un jour parler du Nogitsune, de ce qui s'est passé, je suis là. Dit Scott qui écoutait attentivement le cœur de son meilleur ami.

Son odeur avait changé rapidement, non que cela ne surprenne Scott, depuis le début de cette histoire avec le Nogitsune Stiles était resté muet sur ces problèmes. Et il avait espéré et espéré encore qu'il lui parlerait après que le temps lui ai permis de cicatriser les plaies béantes que Stiles avait subie. Il était parfaitement conscient de l'énorme culpabilité qu'il ressentait, chaque fibre de son être le sentait et ses yeux étaient encore hantés, des morts, de la souffrance et de la torture du démon. Mais il y a un temps où il se devait d'avancer, où il se devait d'accepter que s'était arrivé et que rien n'aurait pu changer, absolument rien et sa culpabilité n'avait pas lieux d'être. Stiles avait été torturé par le Nogitsune bien plus qu'eux tous et il était encore profondément emprisonné dans l'emprise de ce dernier malgré le mois qui était passé. Et Scott, Lydia et Monsieur Stilinski faisaient de leurs mieux pour le faire comprendre à Stiles, mais comment le faire comprendre si la personne restait hantée par un fantôme.

Son meilleur ami ricana, un rire sans joie, maussade et sombre, un rire qui était la métaphore même de l'état émotionnel de son meilleur ami. Scott n'était pas naïf, il savait qu'un tel traumatisme que de se voir tuer, torturé en ressentant les émotions d'exaltations et de jouissances du Nogitsune mettrait beaucoup, beaucoup de temps pour ne plus se refléter dans les noisettes de son meilleur ami. Peut-être des mois, des années, des décennies… Il espérait que cela ne soit pas aussi long, Stiles était une personne intègre, toujours là pour ses amis, un frère comme Scott avait toujours idéalisé, il ne méritait pas de s'infliger une telle douleur, une telle punition, il n'avait rien à se faire pardonner, rien. Allison n'aurait pas un seul instant pensée à être en colère contre lui. Jamais. Et même si Scott avait été surprit et terrifié de voir Stiles si facilement abattu, effondré et n'avoir aucune confiance en lui, jamais il n'accuserait son meilleur ami, jamais ! Et il détesté quand Stiles était la cause de sa propre douleur. Il devait comprendre ! Il devait comprendre ! Il était quelqu'un de bien ! Qui méritait d'être heureux, qui méritait d'être en couple avec Malia.

\- C'est toi qui devrait avoir besoin de parler. Le contredit Stiles.

\- Je l'ai fait. _Répondit Scott_ : A ma mère, à Monsieur Argent, à Deaton, à Lydia, à Isaac, j'ai parlé d'Allison et j'ai accepté sa mort. Expliqua-t-il attristé, oui il n'avait pas pu en discuter avec son meilleur ami, il n'avait pas pu pleurer la perte de celle qu'il aimait et partagé son chagrin avec lui, il n'avait pas pu… Parce qu'il était triste pour lui et non pour elle quand ils étaient ensembles.

\- Quoi ? Tu pouvais en parler avec moi ! Se renfrogna Stiles éberlué et irrité d'avoir été mis à l'écart de son meilleur ami, de ne pas avoir été là pour lui à un moment si tragique pour Scott. _Merde_! Il avait pensé que Scott n'avait pas voulu en parler, il n'avait jamais compris que s'il n'en parlé pas devant lui, ce n'était pas pour le blesser.

\- Je sais que tu ne voulais pas et ne veux toujours pas en discuter et ça te hante. Lui révéla Scott, sa voix teinté d'un espoir et d'un optimiste que seul lui possédé.

\- Je vais bien. _Répliqua sèchement Stiles, sa main sur le volant se crispant, il se sentit irrité par le regard insistant de son meilleur ami et répéta avec plus de véhémence, haussant légèrement la voix_ : Je vais bien ! _Scott fronça ses sourcils et Lydia fit un léger mouvement, montrant que son ton avait été un peu trop fort. Il soupira et fit glisser nerveusement sa main sur le volant, essayant de ne pas paraitre si raide mais cela ne fonctionnait pas… Foutu Loup Garou ! Il posa sa deuxième main sur le volant et se concentra fortement sur la route, évitant le regard lourd de Scott_ : Je vais bien, d'accord ? Continua-t-il de répéter pour convaincre Scott peut-être lui aussi, il ne savait pas… Il ne savait vraiment pas …

\- Tu mens. Indiqua simplement Scott, refusant de laisser tomber cette conversation. Depuis un mois il essayait de l'avoir et si Monsieur Stilinski s'était résolu, Lydia n'arrivait à rien, pour une fois il en parlait, certes avec énormément de dénie mais il en discutait ! Et c'était une victoire pour lui !

\- Arrête d'écouter les battements de mon cœur. Maugréa Stiles mécontent de ne pas pouvoir assurer à son meilleur ami qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter pour lui.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine, cela se voit. Dit Scott en l'observant avec minutie remarquant le léger tremblement dans les mains de Stiles qui essayait de le contenir.

\- Génial ! Souffla son meilleur ami en bougonnant et évitant son regard.

\- Stiles, parles moi. Insista cette fois Scott, il sentait son meilleur ami plus ouvert à la conversation, laissant par inadvertance ou fatigue, il supposait, une brèche dans le mur qu'il s'était construit. Et cette minuscule faille, il refusait de la laisser se refermer, il allait s'y engouffrer et même si cela ne plaisait pas à Stiles, même s'il se mettait en colère, au moins, il aurait une réaction. Une émotion ! Quelques choses qui permettraient à Stiles d'exprimer son mal-être.

\- Je vais bien, putain ! Répondit Stiles plus fortement et se pinça les lèvres, il serra les poings se forçant à ne pas donner un coup sur le volant.

Il sentait ses mains tremblaient, son souffle devenir irrégulier et cette conversation dans sa Jeep ne faisait que l'amené à des souvenirs qu'il ne voulait pas. Pourquoi son meilleur ami devait vouloir parler de ses états d'âme, ici ? Quand il était en plus particulièrement émotif ? Il soupira et se gratta nerveusement sa nuque, il grimaça en apercevant de ce qu'il faisait. Il devait se calmer, il devait se calmer.

 _Respire, inspire, respire, inspire. Calme-toi, respire, inspire, c'est réel, tu es dans la réalité et c'est Scott et personnes d'autres._

Pas d'ombre allait apparaitre de nulle part pour lui faire vivre un cauchemar, personne ne l'emmènerait dans un rêve cruel et immonde. Il était avec Scott et ses amis. Il posa immédiatement une main sur son ventre, cherchant à nouveau un réconfort et un apaisement qu'il ne pouvait avoir par lui-même. Il se força à se concentrer sur le chemin et à ne pas flancher une nouvelle fois sous le regard interpelé de Scott. Il pouvait gérer cette conversation, il pouvait le faire. Si Scott avait besoin qu'il discute alors il pourrait. Il respira doucement prenant de petite respiration.

\- Stiles… _Soupira dépiter Scott qui essayait de trouver une manière de rassurer son ami_ : Tu n'es pas obligé de tout me dire, mais il faut que tu en parles.

\- Je n'ai rien à dire, Scott. Contredit Stiles refusant catégoriquement d'avoir un quelconque droit de parler de sa douleur. Lui, il était vivant ! Il était vivant ! Alors que d'autres étaient mort ! Il n'avait pas le droit de se plaindre, de dire qu'il était en miette ! Il en avait pas le droit ! Toutes ses souffrances, tous ce qu'il avait subie, c'était sa punition ! Punition pour toutes les merdes qu'il avait causée à ceux qu'il aimait ! Il devait être puni ! Il n'était pas pardonnable ! Il ne l'était pas !

\- Tu n'es pas coupable de la mort d'Allison. Répondit Scott à la place de Stiles. Terrifié que cette conversation qui tournait en rond ne puisse pas amener aux sujets qu'il voulait. Si son meilleur ami refusait d'en parlait alors tant pis il enlèverait ses gants et parlerait à sa place, il suivrait le conseil de Lydia.

\- Arrête ! S'énerva Stiles comprenant ce que faisait son meilleur ami et se détestant des larmes qui illuminèrent ses yeux.

\- Personne ne t'en veux pour quoique ce soit et personne n'a à le faire, parce que, toi, Stiles, tu t'es battue du mieux que tu as pu et que tu n'es pas le fautif de ce qui s'est passé _. Dit-il ignorant la voix menaçante de son meilleur ami. Il observa attentivement les mains de ce dernier, son cœur, son odeur et ses yeux. Il savait qu'il écoutait bien qu'il fasse la sourde oreille_ : Je ne te reproche rien pour la mort d'Allison, Monsieur Argent non plus, pas plus que Lydia. Aucun de nous ne le fait. Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable, tu n'as pas voulu ce que le Nogitsune a fait. Tu étais possédé comme n'importe lequel d'entre nous aurait pu l'être. Allison est morte au combat, on savait tous, les risques qu'on prenait en allant là-bas. Peu importe ce qui se serait passé, rien n'aurait changé, Allison serait morte. Tu comprends ? Tu n'y es pour rien. Tu n'y es pour rien, Stiles, mon pote, tu ne pouvais rien faire pour empêcher sa mort ou celle des autres victimes, parce que tu sais quoi ? Tu es tout autant une victime que chacun d'eux.

Stiles ne répondit rien, il en était incapable. Les mots rassurants et tendres de Scott étaient un doux murmure empoisonné pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas y croire, lui ? Etre pour rien ? N'importe quoi ! Il avait laissé le Nogitsune prendre possession de lui ! A deux reprises ! Il avait été faible ! Putain, tellement faible ! Il s'était fait manipuler, contrôlé ! Il avait été un imbécile et un lâche ! Il s'était abandonné au Nogitsune ! Il avait été près à faire un putain de pacte avec lui ! Tout ça pour … Pour tuer son bébé ! Tout ça parce qu'il était horrifié du rêve que lui avait montré le Nogitsune ! Celui où ses entrailles se faisaient déchirés ! Il avait paniqué ! Il était devenu complétement terrifié à l'idée de subir une nouvelle fois ça ! Même en rêve, c'était trop pour lui ! Il s'était vendu ! Il s'était donné ! Il s'était laissé faire ! Encore une fois, comme la pute qu'il avait été cette nuit-là ! Il avait été misérable ! Et il n'avait pas le droit de demander pardon ! Il l'avait mérité ! Toute cette merde il l'avait mérité ! C'était sa faute parce qu'il n'était pas foutu de se battre ! Parce qu'il abandonné au moindre effort ! Voilà pourquoi le Nogitsune l'avait choisi ! Voilà pourquoi son plan avait si bien fonctionné ! Parce que c'était lui qu'il avait possédé ! Lui et personne d'autre ! Lui, celui qui s'était laissé faire cette nuit-là ! Lui, qui était faible ! Faible ! Faible !

Il renifla bruyamment et serra fortement ses paumes sur le volant, les faisant blanchir. Il ne voulait pas que Scott soit dégouté de lui ! Il ne voulait pas qu'il le haïsse comme lui le faisait. Il voulait égoïstement et pathétiquement être aimé par eux, qu'ils le croient forts et courageux, qu'ils pensent qu'il était quelqu'un de bien. Avec son bébé c'était les seuls bouées qui retenaient le naufragé brisé et agonisant qu'il était. Il survivait pour eux ! Pour ce petit être qui l'aimait de tout son cœur, pour Scott qui le considéré comme son frère, pour son père qui le chérissait et dont il était le souvenir de sa mère. Peut-être pour Lydia qui le considéré comme un ami, peut-être pour Derek qui serait reconnaissant qu'il l'ait sauvé.

Cela s'arrêtait là. Il n'était rien d'autres que cela, il continuait pour eux et il en était heureux, cela lui suffisait. Cela lui suffisait !

Scott sembla hésité à parler mais il décida de se taire. Les battements effarés et la détresse de son meilleur ami lui glaçait le sang. Il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autres, il ne savait pas comment réconforter son ami. Si Stiles refusait de le croire, peut-être qu'à force de lui répéter, il finirait par comprendre de lui-même. Il soupira et mordit la joue. Il devrait en parler à Deaton ou peut-être son père, n'était-il pas mieux qualifié pour lui expliquer comment parler à quelqu'un qui était noyé par la culpabilité ? Quoiqu'il en soit il espérait que son meilleur ami irait mieux. Il voyait des progrès, il était beaucoup moins dépressif qu'aux temps du Nogitsune mais pour Scott ce n'était pas une réaction logique. Que Stiles soit dévoré par la culpabilité, il pouvait le comprendre mais qu'il soit aussi anéanti, il en était perplexe.

C'était à cet instant qu'il se demandait si son meilleur ami ne lui cachait pas quelque chose d'autre. Mais qu'est-ce que cela pourrait-être ? Scott ne voyait pas, alors il oscillait à se dire que c'était uniquement le Nogitsune mais quand il regardait et sentait les odeurs émanant de Stiles, il avait vraiment l'impression qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Et s'il ne se confiait ni à lui, ni à son père, ni à Lydia, alors à qui pourrait-il parlé ? Qui Stiles se sentirait suffisamment en confiance pour épancher sa peine ? Scott s'appuya contre le siège de la voiture et regarda un instant le ciel étoilé, rare moment où la pollution de l'air ne gâché pas le spectacle fascinant et sublime qu'était les cieux la nuit. Il avait toujours cette impression désagréable d'être face à un mur quand il s'agissait de Stiles, un mur que son meilleur ami avait construit et ne voulait pas briser, une carapace qu'il pensait être suffisant pour affronter ses problèmes mais ce n'était pas le cas. Et Scott espérait que Stiles allait s'en apercevoir. Qu'il comprendrait que fuir n'était pas la solution…

Un jour, sans qu'il ne s'y attende, ses problèmes lui exploseraient à la figure et il se retrouverait sans moyen pour se protéger, à cela il pourrait commettre une énorme erreur, il pourrait réagir de manière disproportionnée. Scott espéra qu'à cet instant il viendrait le voir et lui parlerait. Il espérait de tout son cœur, terrifié que s'il ne cherche pas d'aide, il ne fasse quelques choses d'horrifiant. Il ne se le pardonnerait pas, Stiles avait toujours été là pour lui, l'avait écouté et lui il était incapable d'en faire de même pour lui ? Mais quel misérable meilleur ami ferait-il ? Stiles était comme son frère et comme une famille, il pouvait fléchir et lui, il l'aiderait à se relever, comme il l'avait fait pour lui, alors pourquoi lui ne pouvait-il pas en faire de même ? Pourquoi Stiles le repoussait ? Pourquoi se sentait-il si jugé et en insécurité ? Pourquoi ? C'était si frustrant ! Il savait que son meilleur ami n'était pas aussi loquace que lui pour ses problèmes mais, il en parlé ! Pourquoi soudainement cela changea ? Pourquoi ? Il tournait en rond avec Stiles, incapable de briser ce mur ou cette bulle qu'il avait construit pour s'y terrer.

\- Tu as envoyé le message à Deaton ? Demanda soudainement Stiles, brisant le silence pesant de plusieurs minutes.

\- Oui… _Répondit Scott en sortant son téléphone de sa poche et relisant le message de son parton_ : Mais il préfère voir Derek avant de nous dire quoique ce soit. Résuma-t-il rapidement, d'une voix inquiète. Il n'aimait pas ce que cela pouvait vouloir dire.

\- Génial ! _Répliqua Stiles faussement joyeux par l'information que venait de lui dire son meilleur ami_ : Maintenant on sait qu'on peut rajeunir juste en se faisant ensevelir dans un caveau d'un temple de Jaguar-garou, grâce à une psychopathe qui s'est fait tuer par des griffes de Loups-Garous et est revenue à la vie ! Dit-il ironiquement tentant d'alléger l'atmosphère par cette situation incongrue.

\- Entourés de guerriers Berserkers. Précisa Scott légèrement amusé par le résumé. Il devait reconnaitre que plus il vieillissait, plus il avait la sensation d'être atterri dans un autre monde.

\- Et entourés de Berserkers hyper forts… Je regretterais presque les triplés qui se transforment en monstre à trois têtes… Ricana Stiles nostalgique.

\- Moi aussi. Convenu Scott se rappelant tristement de la tragédie des jumeaux. Il se demanda un instant comment tout cela se serait passé si Erica et Boyd était encore en vie et que Derek était resté un Alpha, comment aurait-il géré le Nogitsune ? Il soupira, il était stupide d'avoir de tels pensées, cela ne ferait que remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

\- On va directement à la clinique ? L'interrogea Stiles qui était concentré sur la route.

\- Ouais, Deaton nous attend. _Répondit Scott qui cacha discrètement un bâillement qui fut repris par Stiles qui pressa une main sur ses yeux et secoua sa tête surement pour se garder éveiller_ : Tu veux que je conduise ?

\- Et me voler le cœur de ma belle ? Ma Jeep n'a qu'un homme dans sa vie, moi ! Répliqua Stiles en ricanant et caressant amoureusement sa voiture.

\- Le mariage est pour quand ? L'interrogea amuser Scott.

Ils discutèrent encore longtemps, ignorant que parmi les passagers, une personne était réveillée depuis un moment et les écouté silencieusement. Elle ouvrit discrètement ses yeux de jades et observa les épaules raides de son ami, elle avait espéré que Scott réussirait à le faire parler mais il ne s'était que braqué. Peut-être qu'il fallait un lieu plus intime, peut-être que c'était encore bien trop tôt, peut-être devraient-ils insister tous les deux et le forcer à en discuter ou alors ils devraient simplement attendre qu'il se sentît prêt. Elle devra en parler avec Scott, encore une fois, depuis qu'ils l'avaient réveillé de son inconscient grâce à cet étrange créature fantomatique. Contrairement à son meilleur ami, elle pressentait quelque chose d'étrange, d'inquiétant qui émanait de lui. Elle entendait des murmures qui la mettait en garde, elle ne savait pas de quoi, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais c'était oppressant, c'était inquiétant et rien de bon n'en découlerait.

Quelque chose de dramatique allait se passer, quelque chose de Chaotique qui était lié à Stiles Stilinski.

Ils arrivèrent très tard dans la nuit à Beacon Hills sous les flots. Malia et Kira quittèrent le véhicule en premières, sachant que leurs parents seraient surement en colère contre elles. Elles furent déposées devant chez elles. Stiles se dépêcha alors de conduire Derek à la clinique vétérinaire, ce dernier était resté dans un état catatonique. Ce qui n'arrangea pas l'inquiétudes qu'ils avaient pour lui. Ils arrivèrent devant la clinique vétérinaire. Ils sortirent et ignorèrent la pluie tonitruante qui les trempèrent immédiatement. Scott porta Derek, Stiles et Lydia se précipitèrent à sa suite. Deaton poussa rapidement le matériel gênant sur la table d'auscultation. Le loup Garou Alpha put alors déposer aussi délicatement que possible le corps inerte de Derek. Lydia et Scott soutinrent sa tête pour ne pas quelle heurte violement la table en fer. Stiles étendit les jambes dans une position plus confortable. Derek fut mis sur le dos et Deaton recula effarer, en remarquant le nouvel adolescent.

Il passa nerveusement une main sur ses joues, réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait faire.

\- Wow. Fut les seuls mots qu'il put dire.

\- Wow ? _Demanda immédiatement Stiles qui grimaça par le son étonné et déconcerté du vétérinaire_ : Wow du genre : « J'ai déjà vu ça et je sais comment faire ? », ce genre de Wow ? C'est ce genre de wow qu'on espère ! Accoudé à la table, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil inquiet à Derek, il allait bien, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'était pas mourant ? Bien sûr qu'il ne l'était pas ! Ce n'était pas possible ! C'était Derek Hale ! _Putain !_

Lydia semblait tout aussi anxieuse par le visage soudain blême de Deaton, elle se pencha vers le corps du nouvel adolescent et observa avec attention son visage, s'attendant à trouver de nouveau les traits plus matures qui appartenaient à Derek. Scott, lui, resta silencieux mais ne se senti que plus inquiet. Bien sûr au début ils ne s'appréciaient pas vraiment, ils avaient été en conflit et Scott n'avait pas toujours été en accord avec les décisions de Derek, encore moins celle de transformer des adolescents en Loups-Garous mais, il lui avait montré qu'il n'était pas comme son oncle. Il s'était battu pour sa meute, pour sauver les habitants de Beacon Hills alors qu'il était accusé de meurtre et était haït, par leur faute, certes mais, haït. Il avait montré qu'il n'était pas foncièrement mauvais, ni cruel. Et il l'avait aidé quand Scott était perdu, il était devenu une forme de mentor pour lui, il lui avait montré qu'un Loup Garou n'était pas forcément une créature monstrueuse et pour cela, il lui en était profondément reconnaissant. Et il l'avait aidé pour sauver Stiles, il s'était battu à ses côtés pour le protéger contre le Nogitsune, il n'avait pas critiqué sa décision de libérer son meilleur ami des griffes du démon. Il ne lui avait pas dit si c'était impossible ou non, il avait été comme un soldat qui se battait pour une seule cause, vaincre le Nogitsune en protégeant les innocents.

Pour tout cela Scott lui en était reconnaissant, pour tout cela, Scott le considéré comme un ami et malgré que Stiles ne soit pas toujours sympathique avec lui, il savait que Derek Hale pourrait compter sur eux, si jamais il était en danger. Et aujourd'hui, il était temps de le prouver, de le montrer et de se battre pour Derek Hale.

\- Vous surestimez mes capacités. Répondit Alan aussi dépassé qu'eux et regardant avec fascination et effarement le corps inerte. Non, vraiment… Il avait beau réfléchir et essayé de s'aider de ces connaissances ou expériences passé, il était complétement dépassé…

Lydia se pinça les lèvres et prit une nouvelle fois la main de Derek dans la sienne. Elle la serra délicatement lui insufflant, elle espérait un peu de chaleur humaine à une personne aussi solitaire que Derek et maintenant dans un état inquiétant et inconnue. Elle fronça ses sourcils dépités en remarquant qu'il ne s'était pas réchauffé. Elle l'indiqua d'une voix tremblante :

\- Il est toujours froid. _Elle releva la tête et chercha des yeux les réponses qui pourraient les rassurés sur la situation de Derek_ : Vraiment froid. Insista-t-elle. La veste de Scott semblait n'avoir rien changé. C'était comme si son corps émanait que de la froideur. C'était vraiment déconcertant et terrifiant. Elle devait l'admettre.

Stiles fronça les sourcils en apercevant le geste de tendresse de sa belle Lydia pour Bébé-Grincheux. Il n'était pas dérangé par cela mais surpris de voir son amie devenir si attentionné pour lui. Il ne se serait pas attendu que sa belle Lydia est autant d'empathie et de tendresse pour un rustre comme Bébé-Grincheux, même si, il devait l'admettre, en bébé il paraissait plus appréciable et amené à une meilleure sympathie mais, le connaissant une fois réveiller, son caractère frigide le rendrait désagréable. Il se passa nerveusement une main dans les cheveux et se força à ne pas regarder les yeux pleins d'affections de Lydia pour Bébé-Grincheux, c'était évident qu'elle serait aussi douce pour une personne qui souffrait. Elle était une femme merveilleuse, elle s'inquiété même pour une personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas vraiment.

Deaton prit l'autre main du nouvel adolescent et la toucha comprenant les mots de la Banshee. Ce n'était pas normal, il ne devrait pas être aussi glaciale ! Un humain ordinaire serait en hypothermie et même si c'était un Loup Garou ce n'était pas un bon signe pour sa santé. Il chercha le pouls de Derek sur son poignet et décida de prendre celui de sa carotide. Il était rapide, très rapide… Et il n'avait aucune fichue idée quant à savoir si c'était bon ou mauvais signe.

\- Vous pensez que c'est permanent ? Demanda Scott qui observait avec minutie les réactions de son patron et n'aimait pas l'odeur, ni les battements de cœur de ce dernier qui indiquait que déconcertassions, crainte et curiosité.

Alan ne répondit pas, il chercha dans un de ses tiroirs une petite lampe pour vérifier la dilatation de ses pupilles. Elles réagissaient correctement, rien d'inquiétant à ce niveau-là... Le pronostic vital n'était pas engagé et à part sa jeunesse retrouvé, son pouls rapides et la froideur de sa peau, il ne trouvait rien de très inquiétant pour le moment.

\- Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'un diagnostic médical soit adéquate. _Expliqua-t-il_ , _préférant être franc et ne pas tourner autour du pot_ : C'est bien au-delà de mon expérience. Avoua-t-il encore éberlué par le changement incroyable de Derek.

Stiles soupira d'agacement. _Super ! Même celui qui s'y connait le plus en créatures surnaturelles est totalement perdu dans le cas de Bébé-Grincheux_ … Railla-t-il. Qu'allaient-ils faire ? Que pouvaient-ils faire ? Etait-ce possible de trouver des informations qui expliqueraient son état ? Trouveraient-ils un moyen de le soigner ? Si Derek allait encore rajeunir jusqu'à redevenir un nourrisson ? Oh mon dieu ! Pas question qu'il change ses couches ! Il n'allait pas se coltiner un Geignard-Grincheux-Garous ! Il était sûr qu'il avait été un gosse insupportable, en plus ! Il avait perdu la mémoire d'ailleurs ? Où il serait toujours Derek ? Au moins, il pourrait se moquer de lui pendant des années, il devrait peut-être filmer… C'était un évènement mémorable ! Mais s'il restait inconscient ? Non, il n'allait pas rester dans cet état ! Ce n'était pas possible !

\- Alors que fait-on de lui jusqu'à son réveil ? le questionna Stiles voulant être rassuré.

\- Probablement pas grand-chose. _Dit Alan se sentant désagréablement d'aucune aide :_ Ce sera mieux de le laisser avec moi, il sera en sécurité ici. C'était la moindre des choses qu'il pouvait faire, tenir à l'écart Derek de tous dangers.

\- De Kate, vous voulez dire ? Répliqua Stiles se rappelant que la clinique vétérinaire était faite de sorbier.

C'était surement la meilleure solution de laisser Bébé-Grincheux au chevet de Monsieur Deaton, il était le mieux placé pour s'occuper d'un Loup Garou qui pourrait être violant ou encore avoir des réactions bizarres à sa transformation. Il avait des connaissances médicales, certes sur les animaux mais il saurait quoi faire si Derek faisait une convulsion ou, entre autres une situation qui requiert quelques notions des premiers soins. Il était également dans une pièce totalement protégée d'une quelconque créatures surnaturelles.

\- Si elle est en vie et qu'elle est ce que tu dis, elle ne pourra pas passer cette porte. Affirma Deaton en s'adressant à Scott qui réfléchissait.

\- Pourquoi voudrait-elle lui faire ça ? Demanda Lydia essayant de comprendre les agissements de cette sociopathe.

\- Connaissant Kate c'est probablement pour une raison qui n'apportera rien de bon à personne sauf elle. Répondit Alan avec lassitude.

\- Et mauvaises pour tous les autres. Conclue Stiles sarcastiquement ne cachant pas son mépris pour cette folle furieuse.

\- Vous devriez rentrer à la maison _. Dit le vétérinaire en remarquant les cernes, les yeux rougies et bouffies des adolescents, les deux garçons surtout, essayaient de se battre pour rester éveillé. Stiles étira son cou et les paupières de Scott tombé de fatigues. Il devait les rassurés de laisser Derek, seul, ils agissaient presque comme des mères poules, remarqua-t-il avec amusement_ : Il y a l'air d'avoir aucun danger. Alors peut-être que vous devriez aller dormir. C'est un soir d'école. Et vous devez tous vous occupé de vos propres vies.

Stiles se passa une main dans ses cheveux nerveusement, pas vraiment motivé à laisser Bébé-Grincheux dans cet état. Il préférait être aux alentours, non qu'il fût très inquiet pour lui, absolument pas… Il voulait juste être là, si… S'il avait besoin de lui. S'il pouvait faire quoique ce soit. Il lui était encore reconnaissant d'avoir aidé Scott quand il était possédé par le Nogitsune et ce qu'il lui avait dit à l'enterrement.

\- Quelqu'un devrait rester avec vous. Intervint finalement Scott toujours pas rassuré de laisser son patron seul avec Derek, surtout si la personne qui l'avait mis dans cet état était Kate et si quelques choses se passaient ? Il valait mieux être prudent.

Lydia fronça ses sourcils et regarda sa main dans celle de Derek, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais une immense sympathie envers cet adolescent s'était réveillée depuis qu'elle avait croisé ses yeux argentés et jades, hagards. Elle pouvait bien s'occupé de lui, surtout qu'elle avait toujours été reconnaissante envers Derek pour avoir aidé Jackson, même s'il avait été en premier, celui qui lui causa sa transformation dangereuse en Kanima. Mais elle s'était rapprochée de Scott, Stiles, elle avait découvert une nouvelle façade de ce monde et elle avait grandi, elle avait appris à être elle, à s'affirmer en tant que Lydia Martin et non celle que tout le monde envirait. Elle n'était pas parfaite, elle l'avait accepté, elle avait arrêté de courir vers ces modèles plastiques que lui vendait la télévision, elle avait brisé ces chaines invisibles de ce monde illusoire et s'était révélé à elle-même. Elle avait des rêves, des objectifs, des projets, ceux qui lui demandaient de travailler, de se concentrer sur ses études et non sur une popularité mensongère et factice.

Elle avait grandi, elle avait appris que son avenir n'était pas son apparence mais son intellect, sa personne. Elle, qui faisait semblant d'avoir confiance en elle, de se montrer forte, elle avait appris par l'adversité à avoir réellement confiance en sa personne, à s'aimé comme elle était, à devenir plus réfléchie, a relativisé. Elle s'affirmait maintenant par son intelligence et non sa stupidité. Et pour toutes ces leçons qu'elle avait apprises et apprenait encore, elle lui en serait éternellement reconnaissante. Qui aurait cru, que ce serait l'arrivé de Loups-Garous dans sa vie qui lui permit de s'accomplir ? Elle était Banshee et même si elle doutait encore de ses capacités, elle apprenait à les maîtrisés, tout comme elle le faisait pour devenir la femme qu'elle avait toujours voulu secrètement être, sauf que maintenant, elle pouvait le montrer à son entourage et être aimé et apprécié en tant que Lydia Martin. Oui… Le monde était parfois comique, elle avait vu des amis mourir, elle avait connu la mort, le danger mais elle n'avait aucune rancœur envers Derek pour l'avoir mêlé de si près au surnaturel. Puis que grâce à lui, elle vivait pleinement sa vie dans la réalité avec ces malheurs et ces instants de bonheurs. Elle se retourna vers Scott :

\- Je vais rester. Mon niveau scolaire est bon… Même si je loupe quelques cours. Dit-elle en lui faisant un sourire amical. Scott appuyé sur la table, fronça ses sourcils mais hocha la tête conciliant et reconnaissant qu'elle se propose de rester avec son patron.

Stiles se redressa, n'aimant pas l'idée que sa belle Lydia reste avec Bébé-Grincheux. Et s'il se réveillé en bête dangereuse ? S'il essayait d'utiliser ses griffes ? Pourquoi, elle devrait rester avec lui ? Il pouvait rester aussi, à deux ils pourraient mieux appréhender le danger. Il pourrait être d'une quelconque utilité, même devenir l'alarme s'il se réveillé, ainsi Lydia dormirait. Non, il n'était pas gêné que Lydia soit au chevet avec Bébé-Grincheux, pourquoi le serait-il ? Il l'avait aimé et même s'il aimerait toujours, il l'a considéré comme son amie, une amie auquel il était très proche. Il était simplement agacé qu'elle doit s'occuper de lui ! Lui ! Même adolescent il aurait toujours son caractère de brute ! Non, il ne pouvait décemment pas la laisser avec lui, en gentleman, ce n'était pas responsable.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec ça ! Répliqua Stiles en s'approchant de Lydia.

\- Stiles, au dodo ! Dit-elle autoritairement en se retournant pour s'adresser à son récalcitrant ami.

Scott se redressa et interrogea silencieusement son patron qui acquiesça de la tête, indiquant que tout irait bien.

\- Non ! Insista Stiles faisant lever les yeux aux ciels de Lydia qui se tourna vers Scott.

\- Envoie -nous un message s'il se passe quelque chose. Lui demanda l'Alpha voulant s'assurer qu'il serait prévenu aux moindres problèmes. Lydia hocha la tête en réponse.

\- Non ! _Le contredit Stiles_ : Toujours pas d'accord avec ça ! _Il répéta avec assurance refusant catégoriquement de laisser Lydia seule, Scott attrapa alors son bras et le traina de force_ : Non ! Je ne pars pas ! _Bougonna-t-il, en gesticulant pour se libérer de la prise puissante de son meilleur. Il soupira et céda finalement reconnaissant sa défaite_ : Ok ! Juste parce que tu es le plus fort !

Scott lâcha Stiles, une fois qu'ils furent dehors et sûr que son meilleur ami avait accepté de laisser Lydia seule, avec Derek et son patron. Stiles souffla fortement et regarda avec hésitation la bâtisse, l'envie de revenir était grande mais le regard insistant et presque autoritaire de Scott, fini par l'en dissuadé. Il ne voulait pas provoquer de dispute, surtout qu'il faisait suffisamment confiance à son meilleur ami pour savoir qu'il ne prenait pas de décision hâtive, si pour lui, aucun d'eux n'étaient en dangers pour l'instant alors il devrait lui aussi leurs faire confiance. Il massa sa nuque et grimaça par la lourdeur de ses muscles, comprenant que de toute façon, il risquerait de s'endormir. Il sortit les clés et se dirigea vers sa Jeep. Il se retourna vers Scott qui ne le suivait pas.

\- Tu comptes rentrer à pieds ? _Demanda-t-il sarcastiquement_ : Non que cela me plaise de jouer les taxis mais je risque de ne pas te voir demain.

\- Moins d'une heure. _Répondit Scott avec assurance, il vit son meilleur ami faire une moue montrant qu'il ne comprenait pas_ : si je me mets à courir en utilisant mes capacités de Loup-garou.

\- Oh mon dieu ! Tu as vraiment couru à quatre pattes à travers la ville ? _Dit Stiles ahurie au hochement de tête de Scott_ : M'étonnes pas d'entendre des témoignages de Bigfoot … Va vraiment falloir que tu sois plus discret ! Tu ne peux même pas imaginer les témoignages tordus voire carrément flippant qu'entend mon père par moment ! Ricana Stiles en se remémorant des dernières conversations de son père avec ses collègues.

\- Bigfoot ? _Répéta Scott vexé, en rejoignant son meilleur ami qui ouvrit la portière de sa Jeep_ : Je ne ressemble en rien à Bigfoot !

\- Bas apparemment si, va falloir que tu te fasses une épilation d'urgence mon pote ! _Railla Stiles en entrant dans sa Roscoe, et tapotant l'épaule de l'Alpha qui s'installait dans le siège passager_ : Allé ! Même si tu y ressemble, tu restes mon Scott-Bigfooty-adoré ! _Pouffa Stiles, il reprit rapidement un semblant de sérieux en remarquant l'expression déconfit du Loup-Garou_ : T'en fais pas, tu restes toujours la fille sexy. Essaya-t-il de réconforter son meilleur ami clairement horrifié de perdre tout pouvoir de séduction.

Il démarra la Jeep et commença à conduire direction la maison de l'Alpha.

\- Tu es sûr ? L'interrogea Scott avec une pointe de panique.

\- Ouais ! Regarde Kira ! Elle en pince carrément pour toi ! Et beaucoup de filles de notre classe voudraient t'avoir dans leur lit. Répondit Stiles, se rappelant des conversations peu discrètes de certaines lycéennes sur une liste de 'les mecs ultra sexy aux lycées', le nom de son meilleur ami avait été plusieurs fois mentionnés. Malia lui avait même dit qu'elle le trouvait le plus sexy de tous et trouvé cette liste nulle.

\- Comment tu es au courant ? L'interrogea Scott clairement admiratif de ses talents pour tout savoir ou presque.

\- La liste, Scott ! _Remarquant son incompréhension, il soupira dépité par lui. Alors il ne savait pas du tout ? Pourtant elle avait été créée depuis deux semaines aux moins et faisaient sujets à de grands débats_ : La liste des mecs les plus sexy, faite par des filles de terminales qui a fait le tour du lycée ! Tu es dans le top dix en plus ! Je l'ai entendu quand June, Addison, Amber et Courtney en parlé en classe, la semaine dernière.

\- Une liste ? Les filles ont fait une liste de mecs ? Répéta bêtement Scott abasourdi qu'une telle chose existe et encore plus de ne pas avoir été au courant.

\- Ouais et tu es dessus ! _Répondit Stiles en agitant les bras presque avec scandale, il continua_ : C'est injuste ! Je veux y être aussi ! Je veux être aussi le mec sexy avec qui les filles veulent coucher ! Je fais aussi partie de l'équipe de Lacrosse et j'ai pris des muscles ! Bougonna-t-il.

\- Peut-être que certaines ont voté pour toi mais Malia devait leurs faire trop peur. Dit Scott amusé d'imaginer la Coyote-Garou faire fuir les potentielles concurrentes.

\- Oh mon dieu ! Je serais la cause d'une bagarre entre filles ? Des filles se battraient pour moi ! Génial ! Hurla-t-il de joie en levant le poing.

\- Je me demande si je peux savoir comment elles notent … Réfléchi Scott à voix haute.

\- Demande à Lydia. Elle est une référence dans ce domaine. Répondit Stiles en arrêtant un instant le véhicule au feu rouge.

\- Lydia ? _L'interrogea Scott fronçant ses sourcils_ : Pourquoi ?

\- Lydia ! Scott ! _Il démarra de nouveau le véhicule au feu vert. Il_ continua : Lydia ! On parle de Lydia ! La plus belle fille de tout Beacon Hills ! Bien sûr qu'elle est une référence en beauté ! S'offusqua Stiles.

\- Je demanderais à Lydia alors. Pensa Scott à voix haute, clairement intrigué par cette histoire de notation.

\- Bas elle doit surement noté par rapport aux muscles. Répliqua Stiles en réfléchissant.

\- Les fesses ! _Le contredit Scott qui fit un sourire béat_ : Les filles aiment les fesses.

\- Sérieux ? Oh mon dieu ! Va falloir que j'investisse dans un pantalon moulant ! Bougonna Stiles en fronçant les sourcils, ne s'imaginant pas que la gente féminine puisse être attirée par cette partie du corps.

\- Un jean slim comme les français ? Le Railla Scott.

\- Rigole ! Mais ils sont considérés comme sexy ! _Contesta Stiles en agitant les bras et rattrapant rapidement le volant quand la voiture dévia à gauche_ : Ils sont à la pointe de la mode !

\- Tu vas me faire de l'ombre ! Si c'est une notation sur nos fesses tu me bats ! Dit Scott en pouffant à l'image mentale de son meilleur ami en slim noir et tee shirt ancré.

\- Quoi ? Tu trouve que j'ai de grosses fesses ? Demanda Stiles en se contorsionnant rapidement pour observer son derrière.

\- Demande à Malia. Répondit mystérieusement Scott avec un sourire diabolique.

\- Génial ! S'exclama joyeusement Stiles un immense sourire, si les filles trouver ses fesses belles il n'allait pas être offusqué bien au contraire. Il gara la voiture devant la maison des McCall et les deux adolescents se saluèrent. Stiles conduisit jusque chez lui, de bonne humeur.

Il entra dans la salle de bain, alla au toilette, prit une douche rapide, se mit en pyjamas et se coucha immédiatement. Il observa quelques minutes la fenêtre où les volets n'étaient pas fermés, c'était la solution qu'il avait trouvée pour ne pas se retrouver dans le noir complet. La lune éclairée délicatement sa chambre, accompagné de quelques lampadaires. La chambre était alors bien plus rassurante, les ombres étaient endormies, loin de devenir une menace oppressante et de guidé les murs à s'effrités pour s'avancer à lui, jusqu'à s'effondraient rapidement. Non, sa chambre baignait dans une douce tiédeur d'or et d'argent, l'enlaçant tendrement et le rassurant, même après un cauchemar horrifiant. Il posa une main sur son ventre et se roula sur le côté faisant face à la lumière maternelle. Il sourit affectueusement, en caressant son estomac, seul instant où il pouvait être plus intime avec son bébé. Il soupira de contentement en sentant cette affection merveilleuse enlacée son cœur, il sentait son corps progressivement se détendre, ses muscles s'endormir et se relâcher avec bonheur, son esprit lui s'évada lentement dans le néant, toutes pensées, englouti dans une obscurité enchanteresse et finalement il s'endormit dans un sommeil réparateur et sans rêve, ni cauchemar, seulement un repos nécessiteux.

Il se réveilla en sursaut quelques minutes plus tard, en entendant un tapotement régulier à la vitre. Ses paupières clignèrent pour qu'il s'habitue de nouveau à la luminosité. Il soupira amuser en apercevant la silhouette derrière la vitre. Il se redressa maladroitement bailla fortement et se gratta le dos, il se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre pour laisser son visiteur habituel entré et la referma.

\- Tu aurais pu venir plutôt. Ronchonna Stiles alors qu'il repartait déjà se coucher.

\- Désolée, mon père a attendu que je m'endorme. Répondit Malia qui rejoignit son ami dans le lit.

\- Oh mon dieu _! S'offusqua Stiles quand la coyote-garou s'enroula derrière lui et que l'une de ses mains glacés reposa sur son torse qui était couvert que d'un simple tee shirt, et ses pieds froids rencontrèrent ses jambes en cherchant sa chaleur_ : Tu es froide ! Il se retourna et emprisonna ses mains pour souffler dessus et les réchauffés.

\- Désolée, toujours du mal à me réchauffé. Murmura-t-elle en réponse, les yeux observant minutieusement le garçon qui prenait soin d'elle.

\- Ce n'est rien, ça m'a surpris. Répondit-il en souriant gentiment, en lâchant les mains quand elles avaient une températures de nouveau acceptable.

Malia s'avança et embrassa avec reconnaissance Stiles. Elle l'enlaça fortement quelques minutes avant qu'ils ne prennent leurs positions habituelles. Elle laissa reposer sa main sur le torse de son ami, il n'aimait quand elle était sur son estomac ou ses hanches. Ils avaient très vite appris à adapter leur rituelles de coucher, l'un à l'autre. Malia n'aimait pas quand Stiles bougé trop, elle avait gardé le réflexe de rester sur ses gardes aux moindres bruits, mouvement inhabituelle. C'était une question de survie de rester en alerte, elle commencé lentement à se détacher de ces habitudes de coyote mais cela rester, un instinct qui la rendait nerveuse. Stiles lui, ne supportait pas d'être touché sans avertissement, par moment, il réagissait avec violence ou de terreur pure. Elle avait appris que les moments d'intimités entre eux devaient toujours être rythmés et guidés par lui, même si jamais il n'amorcé l'affection que se soit un simple baiser ou des caresses plus aventureuses, il ne l'arrêté pas mais restait toujours très pudique et réservé. Par moment c'était frustrant pour elle et lui mais ils restaient toujours dans cette étreinte rassurante, ils se soutenaient par leurs touchés, leurs embrassades et leurs tendresses.

Progressivement, ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Elle sentie alors que son esprit était enlacé par les limbes, le corps de son ami tremblé et celui-ci pressa sa main, l'enlaçant de toute ses forces. Elle posa son front contre ses omoplates, un geste réconfortant, lui indiquant qu'elle était là. Elle le sentie se détendre et la suivre dans le sommeil.

Il faisait beau, un ciel azur dansait avec un soleil d'or blanc, couvrant tendrement l'herbe verdoyante qui valsait gaiement au grès d'une brise délicate. Les fleurs égayées s'amusaient avec le vent, libérant des nuages étincelants d'un pollen coloré, vagant entre les cimes de grands arbres couverts d'émeraudes, s'illuminant par la reposante lumière. Le chant des oiseaux, douces mélodies, bercés avec amour, les bois silencieux écoutant, religieusement, leurs merveilleuses voix enchanteresses.

La nature festoyée dans une sérénité envoutante.

Elle releva la tête et ses orbes ambres, observaient un instant l'étoile du matin, laissant ses bras maternels réchauffés son pelage soyeux. L'affection et la plénitude l'étreignit, la réveillant d'un long songe éprouvant. Elle ferma ses yeux et rejoignit le chant des oiseaux, sa voix résonna dans la prairie et elle se mit alors à courir. Appréciant la brise fraiche la caressée avec tendresse. Elle courut, agilement, respirant le doux parfums des fleurs, ses coussinets se posant avec légèreté sur l'herbe haute, enlaçant son corps. Elle courut, la queue levée, les oreilles dressées, les yeux émerveillés. Elle aperçut au loin un cerf mangeant avec appétence son mets. Elle s'élança à lui, l'odeur alléchante d'un repas délicieux.

Elle renifla, le suivant. Elle se glissa silencieusement entre les troncs noisettes des arbres souriants. Elle releva la tête en entendants un cri mélodieux, celui de oisillons se disputant par le manque de place du nid. Elle pencha sa tête et les observa amusée et intriguée, les parents au loin, tout comme elle, chassé en dansant aux rythmes des berceuses enchanteresses de leurs comparses. C'était la saison des naissances et les bois semblaient rayonnaient de cette même magnificence que seule une mère possédée. Elle renifla et continua de suivre sa piste, ne laissant pas sa proie lui échappé. Elle aimait le cerf, c'était la viande la plus succulente. Elle trottina et s'enfonça plus encore dans les bois, elle se faufila entre les fougères, les buissons, les orties, elle traversa un petit cours d'eau, se secoua pour se débarrasser des gouttelettes qui alourdissaient sa belle fourrure et courut.

Ce soir elle rentrerait à sa tanière, le ventre rempli et dormirait, bercé par le chant des loups.

Malheureusement un hurlement perçant brisa ce magnifique paysage.

Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se redressa en comprenant que le hurlement qu'elle avait entendu dans son rêve était un gémissement de Stiles. Elle retourna son ami sur le dos et le secoua assez rudement des épaules. L'adolescent sursauta violement et lança un poing par reflexe qu'elle évita facilement, habituée. Il toussa bruyamment, essayant de reprendre une respiration plus mesurée.

\- Hé, hé… Calme toi… Calme toi. Souffla Malia en gardant une distance respectueuse de son ami, sachant que le touché ne ferait qu'accroitre son angoisse.

\- Merde… _Chuchota Stiles la voix rauque et les mains tremblantes_ : Je … Je… Désolé …. J'ai recommencé… Dit-il dépité.

Elle ne répondit rien et le prit simplement dans ses bras, sachant que c'était seulement la présence d'un corps chaud qui pourrait calmer sa torpeur. Stiles se laissa faire et s'abandonna totalement à Malia, lui indiquant par ce fait qu'il avait terriblement besoin de se sentir éveillé et de nouveau loin de ce cauchemar. Elle l'embrassa chastement sur les lèvres, ses joues, son front puis de nouveau ses lèvres. Stiles s'allongea sur le dos, ne quittant pas des yeux Malia, et serrant désespérément ses vêtements comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne disparaisse subitement.

Elle prit affectueusement les mains tremblantes de l'adolescent apeuré et les pressa dans les siennes. Elle continua de couvrir la peau nue de vêtements, de baisés tendres et réconfortants. Elle entendit lentement son cœur battre, non de terreur mais d'excitation, elle se fit plus aventurière et lâcha les mains de Stiles, elle releva son tee shirt et déposa ses lèvres délicatement sur les muscles pectoraux, sachant qu'il réagirait très rapidement. Elle écouta le souffle maintenant court et ses halètements de plaisir.

Elle sentie finalement les mains de Stiles plus assurés, effleurer ses bras, la faisant frissonner de désir. Elle releva la tête et embrassa plus fougueusement son ami qui répondit avec plus de hargne. Il échangea leur position et lui fit enlever son haut. Il caressa avec avidité sa poitrine, la débarrassant avec une maladresse touchante son soutient gorge. Il posa ses lèvres légèrement humides sur ses seins nues, la faisant gémir de plaisir. Elle enleva rapidement son pantalon et sa culotte, offrant son corps entièrement à Stiles. Il l'explora comme à chaque fois avec avidité, curiosité, maladresse et tendresse. Elle se laissa toucher, caressé, possédé par ses mains encore crispés, d'un cauchemar horrifiant. Elle ne le toucha pas, elle ne le caressa pas, gardant ses mains prêt de son corps. Elle ne le questionna pas, ni sur son cauchemar, ni sur son empressement de découvrir plus amplement son corps ce soir, sachant qu'il l'utilisait pour se libérer de chaines étouffantes, ni qu'il était toujours habillé et refusé de se dénuder devant-elle.

Par moment, elle se demandait s'il n'aimait pas son corps pour se cacher autant derrière ses vêtements. Où alors était-ce de la peur ? Elle essayait de ne pas sentir ses émotions, ni d'écouter plus que nécessaire son cœur, car il haïssait cela mais elle ne pouvait pas complétement les ignorés quand elles étaient si fortes.

Elle gémit soudainement, surprise que Stiles soit si curieux cette nuit. Il n'osait pas touchée son intimité et même si c'était incroyablement frustrant, elle n'était pas comme Stiles qui malgré ses rarissimes débuts d'érections, arrivés à se contenir. Elle ne comprenait pas, les garçons de son âge n'était-il pas obsédé par le sexe ? Pourquoi Stiles était si obstiné à ne rien faire ? Et quand son corps finissait par réagir, il l'a repoussé. Il ne semblait le faire que pour elle et jamais pour lui… Prenait-il du plaisir ? Il le devait sinon pourquoi la laissait-il faire ces choses ? Mais pourquoi il s'arrêtait quand ils commençaient à ressentir tous deux un plaisir fort ? Elle, elle voulait vraiment, vraiment aller jusqu'au bout, avoir de vrai rapport sexuel ! Et c'était toujours terriblement pénible de rester avec un sentiment d'insatisfaction, elle avait essayé de le convaincre d'aller plus loin mais il se rétracté à chaque fois. Peut-être que se soir, si Stiles devenait si joueur avec son corps, elle pourrait enfin satisfaire son plaisir. Et pour la deuxième fois, elle fut joyeusement étonnée par l'audace de son ami qui prit ses mains et les glissa lentement sous son tee shirt et les posa sur son dos. Elle caressa avec amour la peau chaude de Stiles et haleta, elle aimait vraiment cette nouvelle expérience, malgré la gaucherie de son ami, elle était suffisamment sensible pour être satisfaite par ses mains maladroitement taquines.

Avec mesure elle suivie les courbes des muscles de Stiles qui se crispèrent à son touché, elle descendit lentement, laissant ses doigts effleurés avec prudence le creux de ses reins. Elle n'osa pas s'aventurer plus bas, elle ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment si attendu. Elle ferma les yeux et plongea son visage dans le cou de son ami, embrassant et respirant l'odeur délicieuse, mélange de musc et d'excitation. Elle était dévorée d'un plaisir qui lui été jusqu'alors inconnue, son corps s'agitait et ses hanches suivait un rythme tonitruant valsant avec celui chaud et sécurisant du garçon. Elle aimait cette nouvelle sensation ! Elle adorait se perdre dans une béatitude merveilleuse aux mains de celui qu'elle désirée. Elle s'arqua brusquement et son corps se détendit, nageant dans un émerveillement fascinant. Elle sentit les lèvres douces et tendres de Stiles couvrir son corps tremblant de baiser affectueux. Elle gémit avec bonheur et tira la tête de son ami pour écraser avec violence leurs bouches et se perdre dans un baiser plein de désir et d'affection. Elle posa une nouvelle fois ses mains sur son dos et les firent courir sur sa peau en sueur mais Stiles grimaça et se recula légèrement.

\- Oh mon dieu ! Malia tes griffes ! Siffla-t-il douloureusement en reculant brusquement et agitant puérilement les mains.

Elle fronça ses sourcils d'incompréhension avant de remarquer ses mains couvertes d'un peu de sang, elle rougit honteuse et se força à reprendre un peu de contrôle.

\- Désolée, Stiles, je n'ai pas pu me contrôler.

\- Fais-moi pensé à ne pas te laisser faire tes griffes dans mon dos quand je le referais. Dit Stiles avec un grand sourire orgueilleux.

Elle hocha la tête et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Il s'allongea à côté d'elle, le visage toujours dans une moue boudeuse, Malia le retourna et passa amoureusement un bras sur son torse et l'autre sous sa tête.

\- Dormons maintenant. Chuchota Malia qui appuya de nouveau son front entre ses omoplates.

Stiles cependant se retourna, la surprenant.

\- Tu trouves comment mes fesses ? L'interrogea-t-il très sérieusement.

\- Bien. Répondit-elle simplement et força son ami à reprendre sa position initiale.

\- Bien ? Comment bien ? Insista Stiles.

\- Stiles ! _Souffla-t-elle agacé et ouvrant une paupière_ : Bien Stiles ! Tu as de belles fesses. Dormons maintenant. Répéta-t-elle et s'emmitoufla dans la couverture en enterrant son visage dans le dos de l'adolescent.

\- Tu n'aurais pas menacé des filles par hasard ? Demanda Stiles une nouvelle fois, brisant le silence.

\- Je vais vraiment finir par te tuer ! Grogna Malia en levant les yeux aux ciels.

\- Tu l'as fait ? Je ne serais pas vexé bien au contraire ! Babilla-t-il.

\- Non ! Je n'ai menacé personne ! _Répondit-elle en se redressant pour voir son visage, sachant que son ami était tracassé par quelques choses et ne dormirait pas tant qu'il n'en aurait pas parlé_ : Quoi ?

\- Rien. _Dit Stiles en se pinçant les lèvres et sous son regard meurtrier, il soupira et marmonna_ : Juste, voulais savoir pourquoi, je n'étais pas sur la liste…

\- Quelle liste ? S'enquit-elle plus doucement remarquant l'odeur d'embarras et de préoccupation de son ami.

\- La liste des terminales… Il y a Scott… Et mon dieu même Jackson il y est alors qu'il est parti l'année dernière, sans parler des jumeaux Loups Garous… Je ne vois pas ce qu'elles leurs trouvent ! Pas Scott ! Lui c'est normal ! Scott… C'est Scott ! Donc je comprends mais franchement ! Jackson ! Jackson ! C'était un prétentieux et il est devenu un Kanima ! Il était un homme lézard ! Il a même eu une queue ! Une queue ! Oh mon dieu ! Malia ! Il était horrible ! Et je ne parle même pas des jumeaux ! Bavassa Stiles en agitant ses bras d'incompréhension.

\- Moi non plus. _Répéta Malia. Elle se rallongea_ : Tu es le plus beau de tous. Dormons maintenant. Marmonna-t-elle sévèrement.

Stiles fronça ses sourcils et ne répondit rien. Il voulait continuer de discuter mais la Coyote-Garou ne semblait désiré que dormir. Il se pinça les lèvres, incertain et entendit Malia soupirer fortement, se déplaça pour l'embrasser langoureusement et chuchota tendrement :

\- Tu es le plus beau et cette liste est stupide. Dormons maintenant.

Il lui sourit simplement et se laissa finalement guidé par Malia qui les remit dans la position initiale. Ils s'endormirent tous les deux rapidement, loin des mauvais rêves ou des songes merveilleux. Seules les ténèbres d'un sommeil profond les accueillir pour le restant de la nuit.

Le lendemain, à peine le soleil commencé à se lever que Malia sortie du lit, elle devait rapidement retourner chez elle pour ne pas que son père s'inquiète. Elle se leva embrassa la joue de Stiles et ricana, il avait les cheveux en bataille, la bouche grande ouverte où un fin filé de bave s'écoulé accompagné d'un ronflement discret mais lui donnant un air de petit porcinet. Elle quitta discrètement la chambre laissant la fenêtre entrouverte.

Stiles se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard par le chant enjôleur d'oiseaux. Il ne fut guère surpris d'être seul. Il bailla fortement gratta son ventre. Il repoussa les couvertures et s'étira, il se leva mais tomba bruyamment au sol en se coinçant le pied dans les draps.

\- Putain ! Jura-t-il en massant son front douloureux.

Il soupira mécontent par cette journée qui commencé mal. Il alla aux toilettes, pissa comme s'il avait bu des centaines de litres d'eau, se lava les mains et se rinça le visage pour se réveiller. Il grimaça en sentant un étirement désagréable dans son dos. Il se retourna et se contorsionna pour voir l'état de son dos. Il releva son tee shirt et écarquilla les yeux aux marques de griffures profondes. _Purain !_ Il semblait s'être battu avec un tigre ! Il enleva son tee shirt taché légèrement de sang et le mit dans la panière. Il retourna dans sa chambre et chercha quelques rapides vêtements. Il s'habilla et prit son sac scolaire, il vérifia rapidement ses livres et cahiers et descendit. Son père semblait être rentré tard, il se dirigea vers le frigo ouvrit la brique de lait et la but goulument, puis en fit de même avec le jus d'orange, il remarqua un panier contenant quelques muffins, il en attrapa un et le mangea. Il remonta se lava rapidement les dents et quitta sa maison.

Il conduisit jusqu'au lycée et gara sa Jeep sur le parking. Il commença à monter les escaliers pour aller au lycée mais aperçu au loin la silhouette de Scott. Il le héla et se dirigea à la hâte vers lui. Il était vraiment très pressé de lui raconter ce qui s'était passé hier soir ! Il avait fait jouir une fille ! Il avait donné du plaisir à Malia ! Si cela n'était pas fantastique !

\- Salut mec ! Ça va ? Demanda Scott qui le rejoignit rapidement.

\- Oh mon dieu ! Faut que je te raconte ! Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

\- Malia ? Répondit Scott en souriant à son tour.

\- Quoi ? L'interrogea Stiles interloqué.

\- Son odeur est sur toi. _Expliqua Scott qui réhaussa son sac sur ses épaules, il fronça des sourcils en sentant une autre plus inquiétante_ : Celle du sang aussi…

\- Ok, laisse-moi t'expliquer ! _Dit-il en agitant les bras._ _Il vit_ _le loup garou hocher la tête montrant sa curiosité. Il reprit_ : Il est à peut près deux heures du matin. _Commença à raconter Stiles, ils montèrent les escaliers pour aller au lycée. Il continua son récit_ : Je me réveille et elle est allongée à côté de moi. Elle tape à ma fenêtre, ça fait déjà une dizaine de fois. Et soit on dort simplement, soit on fait des trucs. Et hier soir, j'ai voulu tester un truc, tu vois lui faire plaisir. Donc on s'embrasse, je la caresse, elle aime et tout et fini par jouir ! C'était génial ! Il se tut un instant en faisant une moue légèrement boudeuse et soupira.

\- Et après ? Demanda Scott curieux et avide de connaitre le dénouement.

\- ça… Répondit Stiles en s'arrêtant devant son meilleur ami et soulevant son sac et son tee shirt pour montrer les griffures.

\- Oh la vache ! S'exclama Scott ahurie en découvrant les grandes plaies.

\- Génial, hein … _Maugréa-t-il en montant de nouveau les escaliers_ : Après ça on a passé la soirée à s'enlacer. Finit-il reprenant un sourire fier.

\- ça à l'air sympas. Dit Scott, heureux pour son ami qui rayonnait d'une humeur joviale.

\- Ouais mais je suis toujours la petite cuillère ! _Bouda Stiles ayant la gêne de perdre sa masculinité en laissant Malia prendre toujours la place de l'homme dans cette position. C'était vexant par moment de ne pas être celui qui la serré dans ses bras de garçon_ : Toujours ! Soupirât-t-il dépité en faisant un schéma avec ses mains sur comment ils dormaient.

\- Vous êtes ensemble alors ? _Demanda Scott pour il ne savait combien de fois depuis que lui et Malia s'était rapprochés et il haussa les sourcils et les épaules, amusés par l'inquiétude de son meilleur ami, il répéta sa question pour avoir de nouveau son attention_ : Vous sortez ensemble ?

\- Non… _Répondit Stiles les sourcils froncés. Il ne voulait pas être en couple mais arrêter de la voir, le dérangeait… Il avait une autre compagnie que celle de son bébé, grâce à elle_ : On en a jamais parlé… Avoua-t-il dépité et vraiment pas près de commencer une conversation sérieuse sur le type de relation qu'ils avaient… Cela ne lui donnerait qu'un mal de crâne… La situation actuelle lui convenait parfaitement et Malia ne s'en était jamais plaint, non plus. Peut-être était-elle satisfaite autant que lui ? Sinon pourquoi elle n'en aurait pas parlé ?

\- Tu ne veux pas être avec elle ? _L'interrogea surprit Scott en devinant le train de penser de son meilleur ami_ : Parce que vous agissez comme un couple et Malia croit peut-être que vous l'êtes.

Ils arrivèrent devant un couloir étriqué qui amené directement aux lycées. Par moment, ils passaient par les sorties de secours pour arriver plus rapidement en classe.

\- Je ne sais pas… _Il se passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux et s'arrêta brusquement pour s'assurer que personne ne les écoutés_ : Parfois vu comment elle me regarde, je pense qu'elle sait que je lui cache quelques choses. Il avait entendu la vérité sur Malia peu de temps après la défaite du Nogitsune et tous les trois, avec Lydia, avaient discuté longuement s'ils devaient lui en parlé maintenant, comment… Finalement, ils n'avaient toujours pas réussi à trouver un moment adéquat pour lui révéler qu'elle était la fille de ce psychopathe Loup-Garou et Stiles n'aimait pas lui cacher cela, il avait suffisamment de secret à porter pour ne pas en garder un autre d'un de ses amis !

\- Tu veux dire Peter ? Elucida son meilleur ami la voix soudainement très basse et embarrassé.

\- On doit lui dire Scott. Insista Stiles. Bien sûr il pourrait le faire quand il était avec elle mais il n'avait pas le courage de faire cette révélation seul. Il ne saurait aucunement comment réagir et prévenir la réaction de son amie. Et si Malia ne le croyait pas ? Si elle se mettait en colère ? Si elle s'effondrait en larme ? Elle avait suffisamment de problème à régler pas besoin de lui rajouter, le fait qu'elle était adoptée et que son père avait tué plusieurs personnes mais il n'aimait pas garder cela secret non plus…

\- Oui je sais… _Soupira Scott en accord à la préoccupation de son meilleur_ ami : C'est juste… Je ne sais pas comment. Avoua-t-il penaud.

\- Moi non plus. Répondit Stiles.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes, réfléchissant chacun à ce qui serait pour le mieux, Malia ne devrait pas être tenue dans le secret si longtemps. C'était injuste pour elle mais ce n'était pas facile pour eux de lui révéler cela, ce n'étaient vraiment pas leurs points forts pour expliquer des nouvelles aussi terrifiantes.

Ils sursautèrent brusquement en entendant la sonnerie. Ils se précipitèrent dans leur cours d'histoire où Monsieur Yukimura serait fortement agacé de leurs retards qui devenait une habitude. Le professeur les regarda furieusement et se retint de dire une remarque. Les deux adolescents s'assirent maladroitement à leurs places attitrées, ils saluèrent rapidement Malia qui était perdu à surligner son livre scolaire et Kira qui leur adressa un sourire amical et désolé.

Stiles sorti ses affaires en s'efforçant à ne pas faire de bruit, il jeta un coup d'œil à Scott qui était contorsionné pour faire une discussion silencieuse avec la Kitsune. Il ricana, amusé et s'affala aussi confortablement que possible sur sa chaise en bois. Il fronça ses sourcils en entendant des gloussements au fond de la classe. Leur professeur cherchant un livre en particulier sur son bureau n'avait pas tout à fait commencé le cours. Il se retourna et remarqua le groupe des filles qui avait parlé de la fameuse liste. Il se demanda un instant si elles en parlaient encore ou si une autre lubie était remplacée ? Le dernier en date était l'élection présidentielle prévu fin de l'année et le candidat très prisé Barack Obama, peut-être le premier président noir dans l'histoire des Etats-Unis.

Il se retourna immédiatement en s'apercevant qu'elles s'étaient tut et le regarder avec insistance. Il décida de se concentrer sur autre chose, il posa son téléphone sur le coin de la table et essaya d'écouter le début du cours. Il s'agita dans sa chaise, voulant déjà partir. Il se demanda comment aller Bébé-Grincheux et s'il dormait encore, est-ce que Kate était déjà partie à sa recherche ? Est-ce qu'il avait rajeuni ou reprit son âge initial ? Est-ce que tout se passait bien ? Il soupira agacer et frustré, il était coincé en classe et devait écouter la voix monotone du professeur, alors que sa belle Lydia était peut-être en danger, que Grincheux avait besoin de quelques choses. Il posa avec flegme sa tête sur son bras et jeta un coup d'œil à Scott assit à quelques tables de lui. Monsieur Yukimura avait demandé à certains élèves de changer de place car leur bavardage incessant ou leur incapacité à écouté un cours étaient un manquement de ses devoirs d'instituteur.

Résultat il s'ennuyait ferme sans son meilleur ami qui avait la chance de s'être rapproché de Kira. A défaut d'être avec lui, au moins Scott pouvait bien mieux baver sur elle. _Le veinard_ _!_

\- Qui est-il ? Demanda soudain monsieur Yukimura après avoir exposé la biographie d'un célèbre homme politique.

Stiles leva la main et fit un clin d'œil taquin à Scott quand il croisa ses yeux bruns, mais le professeur choisi la malheureuse Malia qui s'acharnait à colorier de rouge le cahier. Elle sursauta brusquement à l'entente de son nom et le regarda avec supplication. Il essaya de lui souffler la réponse et trouva dommage que les Coyote-Garou ne puisse pas lire dans les pensées. Il entendit au loin le téléphone de Scott sonné et ce dernier se faire réprimander. Malia chercha désespérément dans son livre une réponse quand elle n'arriva pas à lire sur ses lèvres. Il fronça ses sourcils en entendant le sien sonné et se hâta de le mettre sur silencieux mais jeta un coup d'œil à Scott, était-ce une urgence ? Son meilleur ami sembla aussi perplexe que lui. Ce fut celui de Monsieur Yukimura finalement avec un message adressé directement à Scott.

Ils n'attendirent pas une seconde de plus et ramassèrent leurs sacs et quittèrent le cours. Ils auraient encore des problèmes pour partir aussi promptement mais sa belle Lydia ou Bébé-Grincheux était peut-être en danger ! Scott appela immédiatement la Banshee qui leur résuma la situation. Derek s'était réveillé et les avait attaqués. Ils prirent chacun leurs véhicules et roulèrent jusqu'à la clinique vétérinaire. Ils virent alors Lydia posé un pansement sur le bras ensanglanté de Monsieur Deaton.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il est juste rajeuni de corps. Je pense qu'il a rajeuni dans sa tête aussi. Leur révéla le vétérinaire, inquiet par ce constat.

\- Il n'a reconnu aucun de nous. _Affirma Lydia qui finit de coller le bandage, elle s'avança vers eux et essuya son front couvert de sueur_ : Et il semblait complétement terrorisé. Précisa-t-elle.

 _Génial !_ Grincheux était devenu un adolescent et en plus amnésique et apeuré… Comme s'il n'était pas déjà de mauvais poil quand il était de bonne humeur…

\- Donc si t'étais un jeune loup-Garou et que t'avais peur, où tu irais ? Demanda Stiles à Scott. Il devait absolument le trouver avant Kate ou qu'il ne s'empêtre dans des problèmes.

\- Un loup revient toujours à ses racines mais Derek vit dans un loft... Répondit Scott, les sourcils froncés.

\- Non, pas quand il était un adolescent. Répliqua Stiles, vue qu'il l'avait acheté quelques jours avant de revenir à Beacon Hill.

\- La maison Hale ! Intervenu immédiatement Lydia.

\- Il ne se rappellerait pas de l'incendie, cela ne se serait pas produit. Théorisa Deaton n'aimant pas du tout où cela les mènerait.

Stiles se passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Il ne voulait même pas imaginer dans quel état d'esprit il serait quand il découvrirait le tas de ruine qu'était devenu sa maison. Quelle horreur se serait d'apprendre pour la deuxième fois la destruction de son foyer et la mort atroce de sa famille. Kate était une vraie sadique ! Elle aurait dû rester morte !

\- Ok ! Allons le chercher. Dit Stiles en se retournant vers Scott qui acquiesça.

\- Attends ! _Le Héla Lydia_ : Disons que tu arrives à le retrouver ? Tu vas lui dire quoi ? Que toute sa famille est morte ? Demanda-t-elle incrédule qu'ils foncent une nouvelle fois tête baissée.

Stiles fronça ses sourcils, ils lui expliqueraient, quels choix avaient-ils d'autres ? Ils ne pouvaient pas lui mentir, il l'entendrait et se méfierait de lui.

\- Je vais devoir le faire. Répondit simplement Scott.

\- Bonne chance avec ça. Dit sarcastiquement Lydia en faisant une moue dubitative et hochant la tête, montrant à quel point elle trouver cela ridicule.

Il devait reconnaitre que ce n'était peut-être pas forcément l'idée du siècles… Grincheux pourrait les fuir au lieu de leur faire confiance et il comprendrait qui se fierait à ceux qui te révéler la mort de toute ta famille ?

\- Elle a raison… Tu ne devrais pas. _Intervenu finalement Stiles. Il ne les croirait pas ! Il y avait peut-être une autre solution_ : Attends qu'on le ramène à la normale.

\- Je ne peux pas lui mentir. Lui rappela Scott qui semblait avoir la pensée même que lui.

\- Ok, je le ferais. Répondit Stiles avec une fausse assurance.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse le faire. _Insista Scott inutilement_ : N'oubliez pas qu'il peut entendre le cœur s'accéléré. Quand on le trouvera on lui dira la vérité. Finit-il dans un soupire peiner, sachant que ce ne serait pas la meilleure conversation de la journée… Au moins il aurait son meilleur ami.

\- S'il arrive en premier à la maison, tu n'auras pas à le faire. Répliqua Deaton le visage grave.

Scott et Stiles savaient qu'avec leurs chances se serait surement le cas. Au moins ce n'était pas à eux d'expliquer la situation, c'étaient lâches mais cela les soulagea d'un certain poids. Lydia baissa les yeux chagrinés et comprenant que peu importe comment cela se présenté, ils n'avaient pas le choix. Ils n'avaient plus qu'a espéré que Derek adolescent soit suffisamment fort pour supporter cette horrifiante nouvelle.

Les deux amis partirent donc à la recherche de Grincheux. Ils grimpèrent dans la voiture de Stiles qui alluma la radio et la mit sur la fréquence de la police du comté de Beacon Hills. Il ne fut pas longtemps avant d'entendre la voix de Parrish, l'adjoint du shérif, pour signaler un adolescent qui avait pénétré dans une propriété privée qui n'était autre que la maison Hale. _Génial !_ Pensa sarcastiquement Stiles et en plus il avait agressé un flic ! Bébé-Grincheux allait leur attirer des ennuis… Heureusement que son père était shérif et savait pour le surnaturel… Sinon il n'avait aucune idée de comment il aurait pu expliquer le rajeunissement de Grincheux… Ils arrivèrent en moins d'une heure au poste et se hâtèrent aux bureaux, espérant que la recherche d'ADN ne s'était pas encore faîte. Il ne manquerait plus que d'autres policiers se mêlent aux surnaturelles !

Ils arrivèrent en courant et s'arrêtèrent à l'entrée du bureau de l'adjoint. Son père semblait complétement dépassé, il jetait des coups d'œil entre l'écran de l'ordinateur plus si jeune que cela et le gamin qui devait être plus vieux que cela normalement. Stiles essoufflé leva la main pour le héler et lui faire comprendre que c'était mêler aux surnaturels. Le Shérif haussa les sourcils et soupira fortement sentant déjà une migraine pointer le bout de son nez. Il se retourna vers Parrish et son autre collègue.

\- Je m'en occupe. _Il fit un grand geste de la main leur intimant de le suivre dans son bureau. Il ferma la porte se passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux, s'appuya contre son bureau et demanda très sérieusement_ : Soyez honnête avec moi. Absolument et complètement honnête avec moi. _Il se tut quelques secondes, ne croyant pas qu'il puisse même pensée à ce que ce soit possible ! Il se sentie soudain très, très vieux_ : Vous avez voyagé dans le temps ?

Stiles qui joué nerveusement avec ses mains, le regarda d'un air stupide, les yeux ronds et le visage se déformant dans une expression ahurie. Son père regardé trop de films de Science-fiction !

\- Attends, quoi ?

\- Parce que si le voyage dans le temps, existe… _Commença le Shérif complétement dérouter, proche de l'hystérie_ : Tu sais quoi ? J'en ai marre ! J'abandonne. Vous devrez m'emmener à la Maison Eichen ! Ça devenait du grand n'importe quoi ! Il allait finir par perdre la boule !

\- On l'a trouvé comme ça. Répondit calmement Scott essayant de rassurer le Shérif qu'ils étaient aussi perdus que lui.

\- Où ? _S'écria-t-il en retour, il se leva et s'agita, le visage devenant complétement rouge_ : Piquant une tête dans la fontaine de jouvence ? Oui parce qu'autant lui dire que tous les mythes étaient une réalité ! La prochaine fois ils lui diront que la porte des étoiles était cachée dans leur cave ! Que le docteur Who était venu faire un coucou depuis son Tardis, où que les GhostBuster embauché ? Et il en passe !

\- Non… _Répondit Stiles décidant d'expliquer tout à son père. Peut-être reprendrait-il un peu de son sang-froid_ : Nous l'avons trouvé enterré dans une tombe de tue-Loups dans un temple aztèque au Mexique sous une église au milieu d'une ville dévastée par un tremblement de terre. Il s'aperçu finalement que ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure façon pour apaiser son père qui le regardait avec une totale incompréhension.

Scott lui se pinça les lèvres et ferma les yeux. Pourquoi Stiles devait-il lui dire toute l'histoire ? C'était encore plus farfelu que la fontaine de Jouvence… Il sentit le regard de son meilleur ami qui venait de comprendre son erreur.

\- Tu m'as dit que vous campiez ! Chuchota le Shérif tellement furieux et n'ayant compris que Mexique, nous, temples. Il allait vraiment finir par enfermer ce sal garnement dans leur cave et l'attaché à une chaise pour être sûr qu'il ne parte nulle part ! Oh bonté divine ! Il allait devenir chèvre avec eux !

\- Oui. C'est ce qu'on a fait… _Répondit Stiles les lèvres pincés, agacé que son père n'est retenu que « tu m'as caché la vérité »_ : Au Mexique.

Le shérif tendit son index se retenant de lui donner toutes les punissions inimaginable pour les vingt prochaines années et libéré uniquement si bonne conduite. Foutu gamin !

\- Il est retourné en arrière, il ne se souvient de rien. Parla Scott essayant d'arrêter la fumée qui s'échappait actuellement des oreilles de Monsieur Stilinski.

\- Nous devons juste lui parler. Dit Stiles rassuré de voir son père s'affaler sur le bureau et écouté Scott, se rappelant de sa présence.

\- Jusqu'à présent. _Souffla le Shérif en frappant avec impuissance ses cuisses_ : Il n'a parler à personnes.

\- Il me parlera. Assura Scott en se retournant pour observer la silhouette de Derek, il semblait si perdu, c'était bizarre.

Le Shérif hocha la tête et appela l'adulte devenu un adolescent désorienté pour le faire entrer à sa place à son bureau. Il sorti et attendu nerveusement à l'extérieur.

Stiles s'assit sur le bureau de son père alors que Bébé-Grincheux entra et s'affala dans le canapé. Scott debout devant lui essaya de lui parler mais il sembla plus méfiant qu'en tant qu'adulte.

\- Pourquoi je te suivrai quelques parts ? Interrogea Derek suspicieux.

\- Il y a eu un accident. _Commença Scott essayant de répéter le discourt qu'il avait préparé depuis ce qu'avait dit Deaton_ : Tu as perdu quelques souvenirs, mais nous pouvons t'aider à les retrouver.

Stiles écouta discrètement la conversation et observa avec minutie l'expression fermé de Bébé-Grincheux. Il détourna ses yeux quand il rencontra un instant son regard perçant, embarrassé, il préféra se concentrer et voir avec curiosité les documents sur le bureau de son père. Il fronça ses sourcils en apercevant une enveloppe. Il les déplaça légèrement pour pouvoir lire et savoir de qui venaient elles. Il serra les poings horrifiés en comprenant que c'était des relances de payement pour son séjour à la Maison Eichen. Son père était endetté par sa faute ? _Putain !_ Hurla avec rage Stiles ! Pendant que lui passé des journées plutôt paisibles en cours et passé ses nuits à être dans les bras de Malia, son père seul, travaillant avec acharnement croulé sous l'angoisse et les menaces du fisc à cause d'une idée à lui stupide et inutile ! Il fallait qu'il fasse quelques choses ! Ne pouvait-il pas pour une fois ne pas faire plus de mal ? Il fut réveillé de ses pensées macabres par la voix irritée de Bébé-Grincheux.

\- Ok ! Qui êtes-vous ? Et qui est-il ? Vous êtes qui ? Hurla-t-il en colère de ne rien comprendre.

\- Oh ! _Répondit Stiles sarcastiquement en relevant la tête, remarquant que Scott venait de faire apparaitre ses yeux Alpha_ : On est ton passeport anti-prison.

\- Laisse nous t'aider. Insista Scott.

Derek secoua la tête et se pinça nerveusement les lèvres, c'était quoi ce bordel ! Un adolescent devenu Alpha ? Depuis quand ? Pourquoi il ne le connaissait pas ? Tous les Hale connaissaient les Loups-Garous dans cette ville ! Il sortait d'où lui et son acolyte gringalet ? Et pourquoi personne de sa famille n'était pas venu le chercher ? Pourquoi c'était des inconnus qui voulaient l'aider ! Merde ! Où était sa famille ! Pourquoi sa maison était en ruine ? Que s'était-il passé ? Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, quelques choses de grave semblait s'être passé… Mais ce n'était pas possible ? Qui voudrait faire du mal à sa famille ? Eux qui avait toujours garder une paix même avec les chasseurs ! Sa mère était une Alpha exceptionnelle, elle était aimée de tous !

\- Ok, mon gars. _Reprit Stiles en remarquant que Bébé-Grincheux refusait catégoriquement de les écouter sagement_ : Tu as failli mettre en morceau deux flics là-bas. _Dit-il en exagérant certes la situation mais il devait les suivre_ : Et ça commence avec pas de crocs, pas de griffes, pas d'homme loup, pigé ?

\- ça va ! _Coupa brutalement Derek, Stiles, agacé d'être prit pour un enfant_ : Tant que c'est pas la pleine lune. Précisa-t-il, autant les prévenir de son souci de contrôle, il était un Alpha, il se devait être respectueux et honnête.

\- Tu as toujours des problèmes avec la pleine lune ? Ne put s'empêcher de répéter étonner Scott, ne s'attendant pas qu'un né Loup-Garou et Derek qui plus est, ait eut un problème de contrôle.

Stiles haussa ses sourcils, tout aussi hébété que son ami, il savait que l'Omega avait un caractère de rustre et était plutôt impétueux dans ses actions mais, de là à avoir eu des réelles difficultés à garder une maitrise de ses émotions pendant la pleine lune… Etait-il plus sensible qu'il ne le laissait paraitre ? Cela ne l'étonnerait pas vraiment, en y réfléchissant bien, il avait appris après la mort tragique de Paige qu'il pensait être sa faute, à enfermé ses émotions mais cela ne voulait en aucun dire qu'il était froid de nature. La vie l'avait rendu plus dure, plus réservé et en colère. Il le comprenait plus facilement maintenant qu'il portait le même poids sur ces épaules. La culpabilité pouvait changer radicalement une personne, s'étonna Stiles avec horreur, elle les rendait plus distant, réservé et méfiant. Peut-être qu'il finirait vraiment comme Grincheux ? D'une certaine manière il empaquetterait tout se trop d'émotion incontrôlable sous une plus dominante, lui c'était la colère, Stiles serait-ce l'humour ? Ne l'avait-il pas déjà fait d'une certaine manière ?

\- J'ai dit que ça allait ! Assura Derek.

Stiles tapota nerveusement ses doigts sur ses cuisses et se releva, il était fatigué de tourner autour du pot.

-Très bien, tu viens avec nous ou pas ?

\- Vous voulez que je vous fasse confiance ? _Demanda Derek avec ironie_ : Où est ma famille ? Il regarda avec insistance Scott, le suppliant de connaitre la raison pour laquelle sa mère ou Laura n'était pas déjà arrivé en trombe pour le gronder tout en le prenant dans leur bras.

Scott détourna les yeux et implora silencieusement Stiles de ce qu'il devait dire, ne voulant pas révéler la tragédie des Hale. Il soupira quand son meilleur ami se décomposa et baissa les yeux sur ses chaussures. Il fallait qu'il lui dise… Il ne pouvait pas lui mentir de toute façon.

\- Il y a eu un incendie… Et … _Il se tut et n'eut pas le courage de continuer devant Derek, il n'arriva pas à avouer ce qui s'était passé, c'était trop horrible_ : Ils ne sont plus là, ils vont bien. Ils ont juste dû quitter Beacon Hills. Et on va t'emmener à eux sitôt qu'on aura découvert comment te faire retrouver tes souvenirs.

Stiles releva la tête et croisa les bras, il fronça ses sourcils et lança une œillade à Scott. Pourquoi lui mentait-il ? Il le serait, non ?

\- D'accord. Soupira soulager Derek les yeux illuminés de larmes contenues, pendant un instant il avait pensée qu'ils étaient tous morts dans cet incendie. Quel imbécile ! Bien sur que sa mère ou Peter ne laisserait jamais la meute être en danger !

Stiles et Scott soupirèrent de soulagement, enfin ils allaient pouvoir mettre à l'abris Derek. Ils quittèrent le bureau et le Shérif le prit à part pour le faire remplir quelques papiers.

Scott et Stiles s'isolèrent et observèrent avec attention le Loup Garou Oméga.

\- J'ai menti. Soupira l'Alpha.

\- ça va. _Répondit Stiles_ en essayant d'être rassurant : Tu lui as évité beaucoup de douleurs inutiles. On va régler ça dans un ou deux jours. Il redeviendra le vieux Derek, tout le monde sera content, sauf Derek qui n'est jamais content. Mais au moins il serait le Derek qu'il connaissait et non cet adolescent plus jeune qu'eux et paumée. Il se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise avec lui, sans savoir pourquoi, il n'aimait pas le voir si frêle et incertain… Derek n'était pas comme ça ! Il était fier, impétueux, bourru et boudeur mais pas aussi délicat. Non, il n'aimait définitivement pas ce Derek.

\- C'est juste une autre personne à qui on ment. _Répliqua Scott n'aimant vraiment toutes ces cachotteries. Lui qui essayait de forcer son meilleur ami à être sincère et lui parler, il participé à son jeu de fuite, de secret et il n'appréciait pas du tout cela_ : Il me semble que c'est toujours mieux quand on dit la vérité. Avec Lydia, ma mère, ton père… Lui rappela Scott essayant de faire comprendre à son meilleur ami que la vérité était mieux dite que cacher. Ce n'était pas une solution ! Bien au contraire !

\- Oui mais c'est Derek Hale là ! _Répondit Stiles ignorant délibérant le sous-entendu de Scott à son égard_ : C'est peut-être un enfant maintenant mais c'est toujours Derek Hale. Il était donc logiquement au courant de la tragédie, ils devraient juste attendre qu'il retrouve la mémoire.

\- D'accord. _Concéda Scott_ : Emmène-le chez moi et ne le quitte pas des yeux.

\- Et tu vas où ? Demanda Stiles ne contestant pas le plan de son meilleur ami. Il ne voulait pas spécialement passer du temps avec Derek, encore moins dans cet état de Bébé-Grincheux mais il n'allait pas le laisser tout seul ! Il risquerait de faire une bêtise comme agressé des flics encore une fois !

\- Je vais parler au type auquel nous aurions dû parler avant. Avoua Scott sachant que Stiles protesterait. Il commença à partir écoutant à peine sa contestation.

\- Ah ! _S'écria Stiles en levant la main pour le retenir mais Scott avait déjà filé, il laissa retomber bêtement ses bras_ : Je hais ce type ! Pourquoi fallait-il mêler Peter ! Il avait harcelé et manipulé Lydia, tué de sang-froid des innocents ! Non sérieux ce mec était aussi barge que Kate ! Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux les emmêlant avec brusquerie et rejoignit son père qui avait fait assoir Derek qui attendant et semblait franchement agacé.

\- Alors ? Demanda le Shérif à son fils.

\- Je l'emmène chez Scott qui va parler à Peter pour savoir quoi faire. Expliqua Stiles son père hocha la tête posa une poigne paternelle sur son épaule.

\- Ne crois pas que je ne vais pas te punir pour m'avoir menti. Lui dit-il d'une voix calme avant de s'adresser à Derek et de le laisser à Stiles.

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes en chien de faillance, Bébé-Grincheux ne semblait pas heureux d'être en sa compagnie apparemment, ce qui ne changé pas de d'habitude en réalité, au moins quelques choses de normal.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de Baby-sitter. _Grogna Derek_ : Pourquoi l'Alpha me laisse avec toi qui est un humain ?

 _Génial ! Génial !_ La soirée allait être génial ! Pensa sarcastiquement Stiles qui se força à ne pas souffler comme un bœuf.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour faire ta nounou ! _Cru-t-il bon de se justifier_ : On attend simplement Scott qui va revenir.

\- Il est allé où ? Demanda Derek l'observant avec suspicion.

\- Chercher comment te rendre tes souvenirs. Répondit évasivement Stiles, il n'avait pas besoin à ce qu'il sache que son oncle se baladé tranquillement à Beacon Hills !

Ils quittèrent le commissariat et se dirigèrent dans sa Jeep. Il s'assit sur le siège conducteur et démarra le moteur, Derek le rejoignit, prit place à côté de lui et ferma la portière un peu trop rudement au gout de Stiles qui protesta en fronçant ses sourcils :

\- Doucement avec elle !

\- Je n'ai pas claqué la portière ! Contesta Derek qui mit la ceinture de sécurité.

\- Tu plaisantes ! Tu es un Loup-Garou je te rappel avec une super force ! Tu pourrais être plus délicat ! S'offusqua Stiles en caressant tendrement le volant de sa Jeep.

\- Je me contrôle ! _Gronda Derek_ : Mais si tu continues à me gonfler je vais te cogner ! Répliqua-t-il sombrement en croisant les bras.

\- Oh mon dieu ! Tu es toujours aussi insupportable ! S'exclama Stiles en levant les bras au ciel.

\- Juste avec ceux qui m'énerve. Mugit Derek.

\- Tu t'énerve ! Le corrigea Stiles en plissant des yeux, il commença à quitter le parking.

\- Tu insinues que je ne me contrôle pas. Fulmina Derek en s'appuyant contre la portière.

\- Si ma voiture à une marque… _Grommela Stiles dans ses dents_ : Je te laisserais rentrer à quatre pattes !

\- Et si elle n'en a pas, ta tête va rencontrer ton volant. Répondit avec hargne Derek.

\- Tu ne peux pas régler les problèmes sans violence ? On ne t'a jamais dit que rien se règles en frappant les gens ? Surtout quand ils essayent de t'aider ! Tu ne vas jamais te faire des amis en agissant comme ça ! A toujours être de mauvais humeur et grognon ! C'est une vraie habitude chez toi. Babilla Stiles en engageant le véhicule sur la route.

\- Et toi te taire ? Répliqua Derek fatigué par l'humain et commençant à avoir une migraine.

Stiles se renfrogna et décida d'ignorer Bébé-Grincheux qui faisait apparemment sa crise de nerf… _Génial !_ Le trajet allait être des plus agréables si Monsieur était d'humeur maussade. Il pouvait comprendre qu'il soit irritable mais delà à s'énerver sur lui ! Non ! S'il préférait qu'il se fasse la gueule ! Alors il le ferait ! Foutu caractère de merde.

Heureusement pour les deux adolescents la maison McCall n'était pas très loin et le trajet se fit rapidement. Derek ouvrit la vitre et laissa l'air passé, le vent fit voler quelques mèches de ses cheveux noirs assez longues, lui donnant une apparence plus sauvage et farouche. Stiles ne put se retenir de jeter quelques coups d'œil sur le visage halé devant lui, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il pouvait plus amplement admirer les traits fins et bien dessinés même si plus juvénile de Grincheux. Il était vraiment agaçant !

\- Quoi ? Demanda irriter Derek en se sentant scruté par l'adolescent au volant.

Stiles senti son visage chauffé d'embarras et se retourna pour se concentrer sur la route, manquerait plus un accident de voiture, sur sa liste de connerie.

\- C'était ton père ? L'interrogea de nouveau Derek, surprenant les deux adolescents.

\- Oui, c'est le Shérif de Beacon Hills, le meilleur de tous ! Inégalable dans son métier ! Répondit fièrement Stiles.

\- Brave homme. _Dit finalement Derek, il se tut un instant avant de continuer_ : Pour te supporter.

\- C'est toi qui ne supporte personne ! Tu es pénible ! Tu ne peux pas être agréable ? Je sais pas ! Faire la conversation c'est si difficile que ça ? S'offusqua immédiatement Stiles. Lui qui pensait qu'ils allaient avoir une discussion amicale, il fallait que Monsieur se moque de lui !

\- Pas besoin, tu l'as fait très bien tout seul. Répliqua moqueur Derek qui pencha sa tête et s'appuya plus confortablement sur le dossier.

Stiles grinça des dents et ses mains se crispèrent sur le volant. Il l'agacé ! Il était insupportable en simple Grincheux mais en Bébé il était pire ! Pire ! Il devrait le laisser allé chez Scott tout seul ! Et se débrouillé au milieu de la route !

\- Il faut bien que je parle pour deux, puisqu'une certaine personne fait un caca-Garou ! Railla Stiles.

Derek ouvrit un œil et haussa les sourcils à l'expression étrange de l'adolescent. Il soupira et le referma, profitant de nouveau du silence et de la brise fraiche dans ses cheveux poisseux, il n'avait pas eu le temps de prendre de douche, il espérait qu'il pourrait chez l'Alpha.

Ils arrivèrent finalement et Stiles décida de récapituler pour être sûr que Bébé-Grincheux avait bien comprit. Ils débouclèrent leurs ceintures et se dirigèrent rapidement vers la maison, il ouvrit la porte d'entrée.

\- On va attendre Scott, ici. On va s'assoir calmement. On ne va ni appeler, ni parler à personne.

\- Est-ce que je dois te parler ? L'interrogea sarcastiquement Derek, excédé par cette impression d'être en garderie.

\- Non. Répondit Stiles rapidement. S'il voulait continuer à se regarder en chien de faïence pas de problème.

\- D'accord. _Acquiesça-t-il s'interrogeant de savoir combien de temps ce moulin à parole allait rester silencieux. Il se retourna et haussa les sourcils à l'homme en costard tenant des sacs de nourriture et aussi surprit que lui_ : Et lui ? Qui va lui parler ? Demanda-t-il moqueur à Stiles.

Il sursauta en apercevant la grande silhouette du père de Scott. _Putain !_ Manquait plus que le paternel McCall !

\- Est-ce que vous grandissez ? Le questionna-t-il spontanément, il avait l'impression qu'il était plus grand que la dernière fois.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faite, ici ? Les interrogea Rafael en ignorant la demande stupide de Stiles.

\- Nous attendons, Scott. Répondit Derek un sourire moqueur. Il regarda Stiles qui avait blêmit et semblait complétement paniqué par la présence de l'adulte.

\- Et moi donc. Nous devions diner ensemble. _Dit Rafael déçu qu'ils aient manquer un nouveau repas père-fils. Il essayait de renouer des liens avec Scott mais il avait l'impression que l'adolescent l'évitait. Faisait-il quelques choses de mal ? Etait-il trop insistant ?_ _Il tendit le sac contenant de la nourriture et demanda_ : J'ai amené des extras. Vous avez faim ? Autant manger en compagnie du meilleur ami de Scott avec qui il était en froid et faire connaissance de leur nouvel ami.

\- On n'a pas faim ! Dit précipitamment Stiles. Pas question que Derek soit à table avec un agent du FBI ! Et s'il lui posé des questions sur les Hale ?

\- Oui _! Répliqua en même temps Derek qui fronça ses sourcils mécontents à l'adolescent humain. Il n'allait pas l'empêcher de manger ! Il réitéra_ : Je meurs de faim !

\- On n'a pas faim. _Insista Stiles_ : Merci quand même.

\- Ok, même si tu n'as pas faim, Stiles, ton ami peut quand même manger avec nous. _Répondit Rafael posant les sacs sur la table et mettant les mains dans ses poches, gêné par l'embarras que le meilleur ami de Scott ressentait à son égard. Leur dernière conversation avait été désagréable, il avait même été terrifiant mais Scott lui avait dit que Stiles avait souffert de forte crise d'angoisse. Quoiqu'il en soit, il devait à un moment avoir une discussion_ : Comment tu t'appelles ? Interrogea-t-il l'adolescent plus grand.

\- Miguel ! _Dit immédiatement Stiles en coupant la parole de l'adolescent brun, celui-ci se retourna et grimaça semblant clairement mécontent de son intervention_ : Mon cousin Miguel. _Il donna une accolade forte sur ses épaules, le plus grand paraissait jongler entre rire ou étrangler Stiles_ : Il vient du Mexique, donc…

Stiles pria pour que son histoire bidon puisse fonctionner, il fit un grand sourire à l'agent du FBI essayant de se montrer aussi innocent et convaincant que possible et appuyant fortement l'épaule de Derek, lui indiquant de ne surtout pas contester sa nouvelle identité. Il blêmit quand Monsieur McCall se mit à parler espagnol ou portugais ou… Peu importe une autre langue incompréhensible !

\- Oh mon dieu ! Marmonna-t-il ne pouvant pas intervenir et répondre à la place de Derek. Et s'il ne comprenait pas la langue, comment pourrait-il l'expliquer ! Il souffla fortement soulager en entendant Derek répondre avec un accent assez prononcé. Il n'allait pas survivre à cette soirée !

\- Fantastique ! Des nems ? Proposa Rafael

\- Oh oui ! Répondit Derek en regardant moqueur Stiles et rejoignant l'adulte.

Stiles se força à rire, _Scott dépêche de revenir !_ S'insurgea-t-il ! Et rejoignant le bavardage du Loup-Garou et de l'adulte. Il accepta une assiette et s'installa aussi pour manger. Il avait faim, réalisa-t-il, étonné. Il s'assit à côté de Derek et de Rafael, les éloignant l'un de l'autre le plus possible. Il espéra qu'ils ne parleraient pas beaucoup, malheureusement son souhait ne fut pas exhaussé et Monsieur McCall interrogea Derek :

\- C'est quoi ton nom de famille, déjà ? Il ne se souvenait pas que Stilinski avait des frères ou sœurs.

\- C'est Juarez… _Répondit précipitamment Stiles_ _donnant un ensemble de mots qui lui paraissait convenable pour un nom bien Mexicain_ : Singua Diapo… Il prit une autre bouché de Nem aux crevettes et avala goulument, s'étouffant presque.

Derek plissa ses yeux au nom inventé de Stiles, s'il voulait que son histoire soit crédible, c'était raté avec un nom pareil… Ce n'était même pas de l'Espagnol.

\- C'est difficile à prononcer _. Constata Rafael, se demandant si ce n'était pas un mensonge depuis le début_ : Comment tu épelles ça ?

Derek se retourna vers Stiles en entendant la réponse, pas question qu'il participe à cette mascarade qui était un mensonge très grossier.

\- Phonétiquement. Répondit Stiles difficilement en mastiquant le morceau de poulet, c'était bon ce repas !

Le repas fut de nouveau silencieux quelques minutes. Et Derek qui cherchait un autre Nem aux crevettes, aperçu alors la carte d'identité de l'homme. Heureux de se trouver en présence d'un policier qui pourrait peut-être lui parler plus amplement de l'incendie, vue que Stiles esquiverait ou inventerait une histoire. Il n'avait pas tout à fait été convaincu, surtout par l'expression de leurs visages comme si quelques choses de plus tragique c'était passé qu'un simple incendie. Il devait savoir !

\- Monsieur McCall, vous êtes du FBI ? Demanda-t-il et ignorant l'étouffement de Stiles à sa gauche.

\- Peu gradé, très peu gradé. Il n'a même pas de voix. Intervint-il sentant la catastrophe imminente arrivé et une grande panique le gagné.

\- Donc vous enquêter sur des meurtres ? Continua-t-il en s'assurant qu'il aurait des informations sur l'incident de sa maison familiale.

\- Parfois. Quand ce sont des crimes fédéraux. Expliqua Rafael.

\- Et les incendies ? L'interrogea Derek en remarquant du coin de l'œil, Stiles tapé nerveusement ses baguettes contre le verre. Donc il leurs avaient caché quelques choses !

\- Oh mon dieu ! Je me demande où est Scott ! On devrait appeler Scott ! Scott devrait être là ! Essaya de changer de sujet Stiles mais savait que c'était peine perdu, Derek n'allait pas lâcher Rafael et il le tuerait quand il le saurait !

\- De quelles sortes d'incendies tu parles ? Le questionna prudemment Rafael, ce n'était pas un sujet qui intéressé les adolescents habituellement et il semblait être préoccupé par un évènement précis.

Stiles prit son portable et chercha à appeler Scott pour arrêter le massacre à venir.

\- Vous savez quelques choses sur la famille Hale ? Parla enfin Derek.

\- Oh ! La famille Hale, c'était vraiment une affaire tragique, un incendie qui n'a laissé que quatre survivants. Répondit Rafael, il ne voulait pas vraiment se rappeler de cette horrible histoire et il se rappelé de l'odeur macabre des corps brulés, des femmes et de jeunes enfants morts, brulés vifs pour la plupart. Non, vraiment c'était l'une des affaires les plus sombres et insupportable qu'il avait dût résoudre et encore, le plus horrifiant c'est qu'il n'avait jamais trouver qui avait commis un crime aussi inhumain. Il releva la tête et vit le garçon blêmir fortement, les yeux épouvantés par cette nouvelle. Il fronça ses sourcils et allé parler mais Miguel se tourna vers Stiles qui se ratatiné sur sa chaise, alors que son ami semblait fulminé d'une colère sourde.

\- Veuillez-nous excuser. Dit Derek d'une voix sombre et se levant, il attrapa l'épaule de Stiles et l'emporter à l'étage.

Stiles savait qu'il allait se faire tuer par Derek, pas de doute à présent qu'il savait. Il blanchie quand il sentit sa poigne forte sur lui et l'obliger à le suivre. Il grimaça par la force.

\- Hey ! Hey ! Tu vas me casser un os !

Derek ne répondit rien et ils montèrent les escaliers et il les fit entrer dans la première pièce. Stiles heurta vilement le mur et haussa les mains en signe de paix.

\- Tu m'as menti ! Grogna sombrement Derek appuyant le corps de Stiles contre le mur.

\- Je n'ai pas menti ! _Protesta Stiles_ _difficilement puisque sa mâchoire était plaquée contre une surface dure_ : J'ai omis des vérités. Des vérités vitales quand j'y repense.

Il sentit Derek pressé leurs corps avant de le relâcher brusquement. Il recula et pressa de colère ses poings.

\- Tu m'a menti ! Tu voulais que je vous fasse confiance et vous m'avez menti ! Hurla Derek au bord de la panique.

\- On ne voulait pas te le dire, pas comme ça. Reconnu Stiles qui regarda les tremblements et les larmes commençant à glisser le long de ses joues. Il se sentait terriblement troublé d'assister au chagrin de Derek.

\- Ils sont morts ! Ils sont morts ! Dans un incendie ! Merde ! Ils sont morts ! Hoqueta Derek la voix étranglée. Il était seul, il avait tout perdu ! Il n'avait plus de famille, plus de meute ! Tout était parti en fumée, dans un incendie meurtrier emporté jusqu'à leur souvenir !

\- Derek … L'appela Stiles les bras ballant ne sachant s'il devait lui donner une accolade réconfortante ou rester loin de lui.

\- Ils sont morts ! Je vais faire quoi ? Que vais-je devenir ? Ma mère ! Ma famille ! Je vais faire quoi sans eux ? Sanglota cette fois Derek, le regardant avec des yeux perdu et noyé d'un chagrin insoutenable.

Stiles dégluti et sentit les larmes apparaitre. Il se souvenait du déchirement quand il avait perdu sa mère, alors tout perdre, toute sa famille… Il savait que se devait-être encore plus terrifiant. Il ne put rester immobile plus longtemps. Il s'avança précipitamment et serra Derek dans ses bras, essayant de lui donner un peu de chaleur humaine. Il sentit la tête de l'adolescent se reposé immédiatement sur son épaule et ses mains serrés désespérément ses vêtements. Il eut de gros sanglots, bruyants et puissants, ses épaules étaient secouées de forts soubresauts et son corps tremblé. Ses mains compressèrent fortement le dos de Stiles qui grimaça mais il ne le lâcha pas. Il resserra son étreinte et posa sa tête contre les cheveux bruns de Derek. Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, les pleurs de l'Oméga résonnant dans le silence de la petite pièce et Stiles les berçant maladroitement, essayant de consoler où d'apaiser le chagrin d'un adolescent qui venait d'apprendre la mort de toute sa famille.

Derek se sépara brusquement de Stiles et s'essuya maladroitement son visage. Il renifla fortement et se passa une main sur ses yeux enflés et douloureux. Il releva la tête et le regarda avec fureur, les épaules raides, il essayait de se contenir, de reprendre la maitrise de ses émotions.

\- Je ne veux pas te parler ! _Gronda-t-il avec sévérité, il était un humain ! Il ne pouvait pas l'aider !_ : Je veux parler à l'Alpha ! Je veux parler à Scott ! Il devait comprendre ! Il devait savoir tout ce qui s'était passé ! Où il en était !

\- D'accord… _Acquiesça Stiles prudemment et n'avait pas osé bouger depuis que Derek s'était éloigné de lui_ : je vais le chercher… Mon téléphone est en bas. Je vais l'appeler. _Expliqua-t-il maladroitement commençant à se diriger vers la porte_ : Tu restes ici, tu ne bouges pas, d'accord _? Lui demanda-t-il avec insistance et hésitation, n'ayant aucune idée de comment se comporté avec Derek maintenant_ : Reste là ! _Il partit précipitamment mais s'arrêta et s'il partait pendant qu'il avait le dos tourné ? Il ne pouvait pas le laisser être en danger ! Il revenu en courant_ : Ne ! _Il se tut en le voyant l'attendre. Derek haussa les sourcils et leva les bras lui montrant son impatience et qu'il commencé à l'énerver_ : Je pensais que tu… Que tu … Baragouina-t-il. Il secoua la tête se trouvant trop paranoïaque.

Il descendit rapidement les escaliers, le cœur battant et les joues chauffées. Venait-il réellement de faire un câlin à Derek Hale ? _Oh mon dieu !_ Il le tuerait s'il s'en souvenait ! _Putain !_ Il se sentait étourdie et engourdie, il avait encore le Tee shirt trempé des larmes de Derek, et le contact chaud de ses mains sur lui et ses cheveux chatouillant son cou et ... Non ! Non ! Non ! Il devait oublier ! Il n'y avait rien d'extraordinaire à consoler quelqu'un qui avait appris une tragédie ! Il l'avait soutenu comme il l'avait fait avec la morte de Boyd ! Il arriva à la salle à manger qui était vide, Monsieur McCall était-il sorti ? Il espérait parce que les hurlements de Derek avaient dû faire échos dans toute la maison !

Il prit son téléphone qu'il avait posé avec hâte quand Derek l'avait trainé en haut. Il chercha le numéro de Scott et l'appela. Il lui répondit immédiatement.

\- Il sait ! _Dit-il sans tourner autour du pot_ : Ton père était là et il lui a dit.

\- Comment a-t-il réagit ? Où est-il ? Kate va essayer de le chercher ! S'enquit immédiatement Scott inquiet.

\- Il est dans ta chambre et ça va bien se passer. _Lui assura Stiles en omettant le gros câlin, peut-être plus tard il lui raconterait mais pour l'instant il était encore engourdi par ce qui venait de se passer. Il monta les escaliers_ : Pour être honnête l'ancien Derek commence à me manquer. Il ne savait braiment comment il devrait se comporter avec lui maintenant, il espérait que l'ancienne version ne s'en souviendrait pas, se serait terriblement embarrassant.

\- Kate va surement venir le chercher dans ma chambre ! Dit Scott pressant Stiles de le retrouver.

\- Mais non ! Kate ne va tout de même pas venir le chercher dans ta chambre ! _S'exclama Stiles en entrant dans la pièce. Il se figea en rencontrant le regard railleur de Kate_ : Au temps pour moi… Répondit-il au téléphone avant de raccrocher et de jurer.

Il était comme un gosse ! Une seconde d'inattention et Monsieur se faisait Kidnappé ! _Putain !_ Il descendit de nouveau les escaliers et conduisit jusque chez lui. Il fallait qu'il récupère sa batte en aluminium ! Il serra ses mains sur le volant, crispés, il les senti commencé à trembler. Cela lui rappelé cette nuit. Il se pencha et essaya de contrôler sa respiration, il n'avait pas paniqué ! Le Nogitsune était hors d'état de nuire ! Il n'avait pas à traverser les bois ! Tout allait bien ! Tout allait bien ! C'était juste Kate qui avait mit le grapin sur Derek adolescent ! Il posa sa main sur son estomac et fit quelques cercles, lentement son angoisse disparue. Il put de nouveau respirer calmement. Il se redressa et actionna le moteur. Il conduisit avec lenteur et se força à garder son attention sur l'apaisement de la présence de son bébé.

Il arriva finalement chez lui et courut dans sa chambre. Il ramassa la batte qui était sous son lit et se précipita dans sa Jeep. Il allait appeler Scott pour savoir où il était mais il remarqua que son téléphone sonna et le nom de Lydia illumina l'écran. Il répondu.

\- Stiles ! Où es-tu ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix essoufflée.

\- Chez moi. Je suis allé chercher ma batte et j'allais appeler Scott pour le rejoindre. Dit-il en se penchant pour régler le rétroviseur.

\- Rejoins moi devant le lycée ! C'est là que Kate à emmener Derek ! L'informa-t-elle avant de raccrocher.

Il se dépêcha d'arriver à leur école, n'imaginant ce que pouvait arriver à Lydia sans arme ! Il arriva rapidement et se gare, il remarqua immédiatement la silhouette petite et fine de la Banshee. Elle se précipita pour le rejoindre, ses talons résonnant bruyamment dans le parking vide et éclairer à peine éclairer par des lampadaires, il faisait sombre et la lune était cachée par quelques nuages.

\- Stiles ! Ils sont devant le lycée ! Kate n'arrive pas à se contrôler ! C'est pour ça qu'elle a rajeunit Derek pour le manipulé et qu'il lui donne le Trisèque ! Un objet qui aide à apprendre à se contrôler ! Elle s'arrêta devant lui et reprit difficilement son souffle.

Il attrapa rapidement sa batte et hocha la tête, peu surprit de connaitre les raisons du rajeunissement de Derek, la manipulation était ce qu'elle savait faire de mieux... Ils coururent ensemble essayant de rejoindre rapidement le groupe. Ils s'arrêtèrent en entendant au loin le hurlement de Scott. _Putain !_ Il espéra pouvoir l'aider.

\- Tu as vraiment besoin de trouver mieux qu'une batte de baseball. S'exclama-t-elle avant de se remettre à courir.

Il haussa les épaules et la suivie. Pour le moment c'était la meilleure arme qu'il avait et il ne voyait pas vraiment ce quelle autre arme il pourrait utiliser… Ils sursautèrent quand une explosion retentie. Ils s'y hâtèrent, s'été devant le lycée, ils remarquèrent un caveau où une fumée violâtre s'échappé, ils se regardèrent un instant hésitant à y entraient. Il descendit finalement en premier, Lydia derrière lui. Il plissa les yeux et essaya de distinguer ce qui se passé. Il aperçut une grande silhouette agenouillée, il serra immédiatement sa batte et força la Banshee à rester derrière lui. Il s'avança doucement et abaissa son arme et se détendit, soulagé en reconnaissant Peter. Il ne l'aimait pas mais au moins, il savait que ce n'était pas un ennemis fou furieux qui les attaqueraient sans réfléchir, comme Kate par exemple. Il remarqua rapidement que le Loup-Garou marmonner dans sa barbe, inlassablement. Ils s'approchèrent lentement essayant de saisir les mots intelligibles de l'homme.

\- Prit quoi ? Demanda Lydia quand elle réussie à comprendre une partie des murmures de Peter.

Il se leva, les poings serrés, une haine palpable se fit ressentir.

\- Les titres. _Il se retourna les regardant avec des yeux fous_ : Les titres au porteur et ils les ont tous prit.

\- Des titres au porteur ? _Répéta Stiles pas sûr de comprendre_ : Attends ! Tu t'es fait voler ? L'interrogea-t-il incrédule.

\- C'était un cambriolage ! _S'offusqua Peter par le ton moqueur de cet_ adolescent : Quelqu'un a orchestré ça !

\- Combien ont-ils volé ? Demanda doucement Lydia, comprenant que la somme devait être conséquente pour que le Loup-Garou soit aussi blême.

\- Cent dix-sept… Commença Peter avant de se taire, la gorge enrouée.

\- Mille ? Intervenu Stiles qui se forçait à ne pas rire. Non franchement un cambriolage ! C'était juste hilarant ! Qui avait eu cette brillante idée ? Il fallait qu'il le félicite, rien que pour voir le visage blafard du Loup Garou !

\- Million… Soupira Peter dépité.

 _Oh putain !_ Pensa Stiles en regardant Lydia. Qui sur terre caché une telle somme d'argent dans un coffre-fort au lycée ? Il fallait vraiment être stupide pour ne pas protéger mieux son argent ! Il se mordit très fort la langue pour ne pas rire et détourna les yeux quand il rencontra ceux menaçants de Lydia.

\- Les gars ? Les appela soudain Scott qui descendit accompagné de Kira, Malia et Derek devenu adulte.

\- Il est redevenu l'ancien ou toujours amnésique ? Demanda Stiles en déglutissant en observant attentivement l'Oméga adulte.

\- J'ai mes souvenirs. Répliqua rapidement Derek en l'ignorant.

Stiles pâlit, devait-il comprendre qu'il se souvenait du câlin qu'il lui avait fait ? Il allait se faire tuer ! Dés qu'il serait seul. _Oh mon dieu_ _!_ Se serait fini de lui ! Il devait commencer à écrire un testament ou peut-être que s'il vivait chez Scott, il pourrait survivre à la colère de Grincheux.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Questionna Derek en remarquant la mine déconfite de son oncle.

\- C'était un cambriolage ! Cent dix-sept millions ! On nous a volé cent dix-sept millions ! Se scandalisa Peter.

\- Tu as laissé l'argent, ici ? S'étonna Derek en haussant les sourcils. Il était atterré par le manque de prudence de son oncle.

\- Il faut qu'on les récupère ! S'insurgea Peter.

\- Je connais peut-être quelqu'un qui pourra vous aider à les récupérer. Intervenu Scott.

\- Il y a intérêt qu'on les récupère ! Répéta Peter ignorant complément l'Alpha. Il sortit du caveau brusquement.

Derek frotta son front d'agacement sachant que son oncle scanderait jusqu'à retrouver l'argent perdu. Il salua rapidement le petit et le rejoignit.

Finalement, ils quittèrent le coffre-fort et retournèrent chacun chez eux, exténué par cette journée mais heureux d'avoir aidé Derek.

* * *

 **Avis auteur** :

Alors l'humour était-ce correcte ?

Le passage Scott et Stiles n'a pas paru redondent ?

Derek et Stiles est-ce que leur échange correspondait à ce que vous attendiez ? Je les vois comme un vieux couple qui se crépiche le chignon xD et se réconcilie au lit pour ma part. Mais je préfère savoir si vous n'avez pas perçu de OOC, j'aime bien être sûre de garder le bon caractère de chaque personnage.

En tout cas merci de lire cette histoire ^^ à la prochaine je l'espère.


End file.
